Noche oscura del alma
by PsycheJung
Summary: Raven comienza a tener extraños sueños que aparentan ser un enigma cifrado, y que parecen arrastrarla hacia una sencilla pero inconcebible verdad: algo oscuro está acechando desde su interior y amenaza con destruirla desde adentro. Mientras tanto, un antiguo culto demoníaco y siniestro ha regresado con deseos de tomar el poder. El día ha concluido, la noche se aproxima.
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

**Nota de autor: **

_¡Hola a todos!_

Soy nuevo en esto de la escritura de fanfic, por lo cual este es mi primer escrito y decidí finalmente publicarlo.

 **Como verán a continuación, los acontecimientos se sitúan básicamente en la Quinta Temporada de la serie, específicamente a partir del Capítulo 7, durante los eventos de la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal (Capítulo: El juego de las escondidas), donde Raven tiene la tarea de escoltar a tres niños a un monasterio con el fin de protegerlos.**

Puede que al principio parezca que no se encuentre nada diferente con respecto al capítulo original, pero los cambios irán apareciendo mientras la historia avanza (bastantes cambios). Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida. _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 **Disclaimer/ Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de los Teen Titans ni de ninguno de sus personajes, los derechos mismos pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner Bros. Esto solamente se trata de una publicación amateur y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Emparejamiento:** Raven/Kid Flash (Wally West)

 **Personajes principales:**

-Raven

-Wally West (Kid Flash)

-Jason Todd

-John Constantine

-Zatanna Zatara

-Hermano Sangre

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Raven comienza a tener extraños sueños que aparentan ser un enigma cifrado, y que parecen arrastrarla hacia una sencilla pero inconcebible verdad: algo oscuro está acechando desde su interior y amenaza con destruirla desde adentro. Mientras tanto, un antiguo culto demoníaco y siniestro ha regresado con deseos de tomar el poder. El día ha concluido, la noche se aproxima, dando paso a las sombras y un viaje a la oscuridad del alma.

Para John Constantine no hay duda alguna: la Iglesia de la Sangre pretende traer a Trigon y al mismísimo infierno a la Tierra y esta vez disponen de los recursos necesarios con los que pueden ganar la batalla final contra cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle frente. Ahora el famoso demonólogo, junto a la maestra de la magia Zatanna Zatara, se encuentran en una carrera contrarreloj para desentrañar el secreto y vencer al despiadado Hermano Sangre que siempre parece llevarles la delantera.

* * *

 _Entre el vivir y el soñar,_

 _hay una tercera cosa._

 _Adivínala._

Antonio Machado, Proverbios y cantares.

* * *

 **Noche oscura del alma**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio**

 _Todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad aplastante, en un perpetuo silencio. El miedo la estaba invadiendo en cada espacio de su mente. Lo único que la rodeaba era una completa tiniebla. Estar parada en esa espesa negrura era extremadamente desconcertante para ella. No había nada alrededor. Se sentía realmente aturdida. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con la esperanza de encontrarse con otro panorama pero nada sucedió. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era caminar. A pesar de no ver nada ni nadie alrededor, como si de una ceguera se tratara, se sintió completamente vigilada. Acechada. Se sentía expuesta e indefensa, una extraña sensación instintiva, como si una alimaña fuera a saltar inmediatamente para atacar. Con el corazón en un puño escudriñó la oscuridad en busca del menor atisbo de movimiento. En medio de la negrura, percibió una oscilación. Había algo ahí con ella. Ahogando un sordo grito que no hizo más que aumentar su tormento, ella sintió como si unos afilados ojos se hubieran posado sobre ella, logrando oprimir su pecho. Pero solo hubo silencio. Un silencio incómodo. Aunque ahora la percepción de su propia respiración dio paso a un insoportable e inquietante sonido. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era seguir caminando._

 _Odiaba la sensación de estar invidente en esta oscuridad. Odiaba este extraño lugar. Le tenía... pavor a estar sola en la oscuridad._

 _Sola._

 _Quería salir ya mismo. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Había acaso algún modo? No parecía haber ninguna salida ni ningún atisbo de apertura o muestra de luz que le indicara un camino a seguir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar caminando en alguna dirección, su sentido de ubicación espacial en este lugar era nulo._

 _Siguió marchando, respirando ya pesadamente por el cansancio. Levantó la vista, y todo seguía igual. La sensación de amenaza inminente continuaba. Pero aún tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Después de unos pasos más adelante, con estupor se encontró con que estaba sumergida en agua hasta la cintura. El agua estaba gélida y oscura, haciendo juego con el lugar donde se hallaba. Dirigió su vista a la misma y ni siquiera podía ver su reflejo. Su cuerpo estaba ya entumecido por el helado líquido y entonces lo sintió. Algo rozaba su pie como si se deslizara por ahí, ocasionando un sobresalto en ella para evitar el contacto con lo que sea que estaba ahí dentro. A continuación, solo fue engullida a las profundidades de ese oscuro mar que ahora parecía no tener suelo._

 _Solo trató de buscar algo para aferrarse, cualquier cosa, pero no había nada. Lo único que alcanzaba a arañar con sus manos era más agua. Trató de agitar sus brazos y piernas y de nadar a la superficie, pero el agua helada parecía empujarla más profundo en ese fondo umbrío, como si algo la estuviera absorbiendo. El frío y la agitación estaban provocando que se quedara sin oxígeno. La sensación de asfixia y sofocación la estaba invadiendo._

 _Ella quería aire, y por un acto reflejo, abrió su boca en busca de ese anhelado soplo, y terminó bebiendo una gran cantidad de agua en el proceso. Inhaló agua, balbuceó, tosió e inhaló más agua. Era inevitable tragar agua en esas bocanadas desesperadas por tomar algo de aire. La sensación del líquido invadiendo su vía aérea era insoportable. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuello. Ardía mucho y sentía como sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Una sensación somática de quemazón en el pecho se percibió a medida que el agua descendía por todo su sistema respiratorio. Luego, cuando su cuerpo se sintió desfallecer, llegó al fin una especie de caída en una sensación de calma y tranquilidad mientras se seguía hundiendo en la nada misma. Antes de perder la conciencia, notó como un extraño brillo surgía de sus manos._

De manera frenética, agitada por el mal sueño, Raven se despertó con desasosiego. Las sensaciones se habían sentido demasiado real, casi como si de un sueño lúcido se tratara. Como un acto de consuelo, tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno para poder alejar un poco la sensación de ahogo que la atormentó hasta hace un momento. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. _«Relájate, solo fue una pesadilla»_. Trató de calmar sus agitadas emociones un poco más antes de abrir sus ojos. Su visión se dirigió ahora al paisaje que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla del tren donde se hallaba en este momento. Trató de enfocar su cabeza en el objetivo que tenía este viaje para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos. La hechicera había sido asignada en una misión para escoltar a un equipo de héroes a un lugar seguro, un monasterio específicamente, para mantenerlos alejados de la Hermandad del Mal, uno de los grupos criminales más prominentes en el mundo que ahora estaban detrás de los Titanes y de cualquier sujeto con poderes que pudiese resultar una amenaza para su conservación.

Atrás quedaron los paisajes urbanos de la ciudad de Jump City, y ahora solo se podía observar el amplio espacio verde del campo. Mientras el ferrocarril avanzaba, podía notar las amplias praderas y espacios dedicados al cultivo agrícola.

Llevaba ya algún tiempo viajando y sinceramente se sentía un poco aburrida, y ni siquiera tenía algún libro a mano para poder distraerse. El vaivén del tren pronto se hizo demasiado monótono y la chica sintió la necesidad de estirar un poco su cuerpo y mover sus piernas antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida. Se levantó y salió al pasillo caminando hacia otro vagón.

Raven caminó hasta que encontró una puerta metálica de un sanitario. Entró en el pequeño baño y abrió la canilla de agua fría para mojar un poco su rostro. Relajó un poco su cuerpo y movió el cuello hacia los lados, estaba tan tenso que hasta le dolió, producto evidente de dormir durante algún tiempo sentada en la misma posición. Miró su reflejo en el espejo encima del lavado con una mueca mientras delineaba con las puntas de sus dedos algunos de sus características particulares. Su piel pálida, cabello morado, ojos amatistas. Rasgos que le mostraban que no era alguien normal. Que… era rara. Rasgos que le hacían recordar su herencia, y que le decían a veces que no era más que un simple portal para el ingreso de su demoníaco padre a la Tierra. A pesar de que Trigon ya había sido derrotado, su latente presencia aún seguía presente. Siguió mirando el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía hasta que la voz de Malchior, aquel demonio dragón que la engañó y la usó para escapar de su prisión en el libro, retumbó en su cabeza.

 _«Hermosa doncella»... «Un mechón de cabello de una chica hermosa»_

 _«Era solo un engaño. Una mentira», pensó la hechicera._

Él la había atacado en su punto más vulnerable, su sentimiento de soledad. La herida no había desaparecido todavía, persistía como llaga en carne viva. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente en el lavabo mientras sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión efectuada. Advirtió como sus emociones se alborotaron ante el cruel recuerdo, ocasionando que un fulgor negro se desprendiera de su cuerpo, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, causando que el espejo se fragmentara en pedazos, viendo ahora su imagen partida y dividida. Fracturada.

Salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento. Esperaba llegar pronto a la ubicación, ya llevaba varias horas viajando. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje fresco y hermoso. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos más cuando el tren por fin tocó su pitido anunciando la llegada, mientras comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente su velocidad. Cuando por fin abrió sus puertas, Raven salió finalmente del mismo respirando algo de aire fresco. Ahora se encontraba en la estación de Myrberg, donde se suponía que la debían que estar esperando. Pero estaba totalmente vacía. Miró el gran reloj de la estación y vio que eran casi las diez de la mañana.

A lo lejos se podía contemplar una extensa y abierta llanura rodeada por sierras montañosas que tenían sus cimas cubiertas por antiguos bosques de altos árboles. Plomizos nubarrones blancos avanzaban casi tocando las cumbres de las altas montañas que delimitaban el horizonte; las hojas de los árboles que circundaban se movían suavemente con la brisa; el aire que se respiraba era tibio. Todo era hermoso, parecía casi una pintura, esa combinación de matices era perfecto para aquella mañana. Los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente y al llegar a la cima, se asomaba el sol por aquellas montañas que parecían gigantes protegiendo al sol. Sí, todo era realmente agradable, pero eso no evitó que el humor de Raven comenzara a agriarse. Ellos ya debían estar esperándola y aquí estaba ella, parada y sin rastro alguno de los sujetos que tenía que custodiar hacia la ubicación que le había sido asignada para dejarlos. Bien, era hora de pedir explicaciones, por lo que tomó su comunicador.

—Raven llamando a Robin —anunció ella mientras mandaba una señal al transmisor.

Pero la videollamada no mostró el rostro que quería ver, todo lo contrario. Y sinceramente, no estaba de humor para dialogar con el chico verde y sus bromas.

—Tengo el transmisor de Robin, ¿puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el cambiante mientras miraba el rostro de Raven.

—Chico Bestia, pásame a Robin —ordenó la hechicera frunciendo el ceño.

—Está combatiendo el crimen ahora, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

—Estoy en la estación y no hay nadie, ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar? —interrogó ella mirando alrededor con la esperanza de ver si ya habían llegado. Nada. Espera… ¿eso era un matojo seco atravesando la carretera? Bueno, no le sorprendía, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto.

—Sí, es el punto de encuentro —afirmó Chico Bestia.

— ¿Y qué si no aparecen? ¿Esperan que me quede aquí en medio de la nada para siempre? —se quejó Raven, irritada por la tardanza y por la sonrisa en la cara del cambiante que sólo parecía irritarla más de lo que se encontraba en este momento.

—Espéralos —indicó el con un tono de voz que parecía restarle importancia al asunto—. Robin confía en que te encuentres con ellos y los lleves a un lugar donde la Hermandad del Mal no pueda encontrarlos.

Raven cortó la comunicación cuando logró escudriñar un autobús acercarse por la calzada. El mismo frenó un momento, para luego seguir con su camino. Luego de que los gases del motor expulsados por el tubo de escape del vehículo se disiparon, fijó la vista frente a sus ojos esperando ver a quien tenía que custodiar pero nada se mostró ahí, sin embargo ella sentía sus presencias. Lentamente bajó los ojos como temiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella solo rogó internamente. Por Azar, que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

 _«No, por favor», rogó Raven._

…

— ¿Eres Raven? —preguntó una voz demasiado chillona para sus oídos, y que solo le provocó un dolor de cabeza.

…

Y por fin los vio.

.

Y quiso correr y escapar lo más lejos posible.

.

O que la tierra se la tragara en este mismo momento.

.

 _Oh no._

 _Y no era solamente uno, eran tres…_

 _¡Tres niños!_

 _¡Niños!_

Le surgió el repentino deseo de tomar el primer tren de regreso, ¿o tal vez un portal? Y llegar y matar a Robin; un duelo a muerte con cuchillos le sonaba tentador; o quizás algún método de tortura al mejor estilo de la Edad Media: la rueda no le parecía tan mala opción, o la polea… o directamente la guillotina; ¿o por qué no solo dejar simplemente que su lado demoníaco se hiciera cargo de su líder?

 _«Estúpido Robin»._

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró ella viendo como sus ojos se encontraban con esos tres pares de hermosos… diablillos. Bien, era hora de comunicarse finalmente con su líder.

—Robin —llamó ella nuevamente con un tono un poco ácido incluso para ella.

Su cabeza dolió aún más cuando escuchó el "enternecedor" sonido proveniente de la succión del chupete del más pequeño. Pero el día parecía no estar a su favor.

—Tengo el transmisor de Robin, puedo…

—Pásame a Robin, ¡ahora! —gritó Raven cuando la cara de Chico Bestia se mostró nuevamente en la pantalla.

—Está muy ocupado ahora.

—Bien, ¡pues dile que no soy una maldita niñera! —gritó más fuerte si podía, quizás así el estúpido Robin podría escuchar sus quejas.

—Raven quiere que sepas que no es una niñera —informó el cambiante a Robin que parecía estar en una interesante pelea esquivando los disparos procedentes de un robot. Más interesante que su misión seguramente—. Robin dice que tienes que serlo —repuso el chico verde.

— ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más? A Starfire le gusta la gente, o Cyborg.

—Los demás están en otras misiones, tendrás que hacer… —. Bien, cortó la comunicación nuevamente antes de que su ira saliera a flote. Trató de relajarse, porque de todos modos esto no era un juego, era una misión importante en la que estaba involucrada la Hermandad del Mal. Y entre más rápido terminara, más rápido podría regresar a casa.

— ¿Va a ayudarnos señorita? —preguntó la niña con voz chillona.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó ella ahora un poco más tranquila. Solo un poquito.

—Melva —informó la niña rubia.

—Melva, ¿eres la líder del grupo?

—Eso creo, ellos me siguen a todas partes —dijo señalando a los otros dos.

—Muy bien Melva, los llevaré a salvo a un escondite, pero será todo —anunció Raven avistando el tren que los llevaría a su destino y que ya se aproximaba por las vías. Genial, ahora el bebé había tomado una de sus manos, mientras la niña chillona tomaba la otra. El otro niño con esa manta ahora había comenzado a llorar. Si la niña tenía voz chillona, el niño pelirrojo le acababa de quitar el primer puesto con creces. Su llanto pareció taladrar a fondo dentro sus oídos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese? —preguntó viendo al niño que lloriqueaba y hacía pataletas en el suelo.

—No lo sé, ¿qué te pasa Timmy? —averiguó Melva viendo a su hermano.

— ¡Nadie me toma la mano! —sollozó mientras aumentaba el volumen de su llanto.

A Raven solo le dio un asombroso tic en el ojo.

—Melva, tómale la mano —ordenó la hechicera para poder lograr calmar al niño gritón.

—No puedo, tengo que tomarle la mano a Bobby, le tiene miedo a los trenes —expuso Melva mientras le mostraba su mano libre agarrando… solo aire.

—Entiendo, Bobby le tiene miedo a los trenes —musitó Raven mientras arqueaba una ceja, ahora eran tres niños y un amigo imaginario. Que viaje más interesante y entretenido le quedaba por delante—. Timmy tendrás que tomar su mano.

 _«Como dije, estúpido Robin»._


	2. Chapter 2: El juego del escondite

**Capítulo 2: El juego del escondite**

Raven se hallaba otra vez sentada a bordo del ferrocarril observando el bello paisaje que se mostraba por la ventanilla y que, a diferencia de antes, comenzaba a tornarse más frondoso y montañoso a medida que avanzaba en su recorrido.

—Solo un viaje de dos hora en tren y todo habrá terminado —suspiró ella mientras se resignaba a la misión de casi niñera que tenía por delante. Luego observó a los tres… ángeles, que se encontraban sentados al frente suyo observándola con aparente curiosidad—. ¿Los tres tienen poderes? ¿Qué pueden hacer? —interrogó ella directamente. A fin de cuentas ellos eran "héroes" después de todo, y si eran perseguidos por la Hermandad del Mal, debían tener maravillosos poderes que harían temblar a cualquiera.

—Timmy puede gritar muy fuerte —reveló Melva señalando al nombrado—, ¿quieres escucharlo?

—Mmm, no gracias —dijo Raven de forma cortante, ya lo había escuchado mientras lloraba, era realmente insoportable. — ¿Y el resto?

—Tommy puede comer cualquier cosa y escupirla —explicó ahora señalando al bebé con chupete—, o vomitarla.

—Siguiente.

—Bobby puede bailar —agregó Melva emocionada mientras aplaudía—, ¿quieres verlo?

—Eh, no.

 _«Claro, maravillosos poderes_ ».

Una gran amenaza para una organización criminal formada por malvados y poderosos villanos de alto rango. Seguro estaban temblando de miedo ahora mismo. Ni la psicópata de Madame Rouge podría competir contra eso.

Raven bufó con molestia cuando Tommy escupió su chupón y le intentó quitar la manta a Timmy.

— ¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!

Otro tic magistral surgió en la ceja de Raven mientras los niños se disponían, a todo pulmón, a chillar, llorar y gritar, todo al mismo tiempo por si no fuera ya suficiente hacerlo por separado.

— ¡Cállense! —gritó ella ya perdiendo la paciencia y llamando la atención de los niños y sacándolos de su estúpida pelea por una estúpida manta—. Vamos a jugar un juego, se llama no molesten a Raven, regla número uno: no hablen —ordenó la hechicera, cerró sus ojos y unió sus manos mientras recitaba su mantra en un claro intento de mantener sus emociones, sobre todo la ira, bajo control—. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos —suspiró sintiendo como la tensión disminuía y su mente se aclaraba un poco… un poco hasta que abrió sus ojos y los niños se habían esfumado de su vista—. Buena idea Robin, poner a Raven a cargo de esos niños.

 _«Como estaba diciendo anteriormente, estúpido Robin»._

Se levantó de su asiento y salió al pasillo caminando hacia el próximo vagón con intención de buscar a los tres mocosos.

—Melva, Timmy —llamó ella para captar la atención de los niños y que salieran de dónde sea que estuviesen escondidos.

Marchó hasta que encontró al primero, al bebé, que se encontraba… ¿comiendo un trozo de asiento? Ella no quería ni pensar la sorpresa con la que se encontraría cuando tuviese que cambiar su pañal.

—Sal de ahí abajo.

Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y caminó hasta el otro vagón cuando el llanto de Timmy llegó a sus oídos. El niño pelirrojo se hallaba tirado en el suelo pataleando y haciendo otro de sus berrinches. Logró escuchar a las personas que estaban alrededor cuchicheando sobre la irresponsabilidad de su cuidador, lo que solo logró avergonzarla y alterar más su creciente estrés. Se acercó al niño y lo tiró junto con su manta y siguió caminando. Bien, dos menos y faltaba una… o "dos" si contaba a su amigo imaginario. Abrió las puertas siguientes con sus poderes porque sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a los dos chicos. Finalmente la encontró en el depósito del tren.

—Melva, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —interrogó viendo a la niña sentada en una caja mientras hamacaba sus piernas bastante ajena de cualquier cosa.

—Bobby no cabía en el compartimiento —dijo ella simplemente mientras señalaba… a la nada misma.

 _«Oh, sí claro, Bobby»._

—Solo encoge a tu amigo imaginario y volvamos a nuestros asientos —estableció la hechicera ya perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente.

— ¡Bobby es real! —chilló enojada la niña—. Si, a mí también me asusta ella—susurró a su amigo imaginario como si de un secreto al aire se tratara.

 _¿Ella la asustaba? ¿Tan tenebrosa era?_ Aunque Raven no lo expresó en su lenguaje corporal, el comentario de Melva la hirió, logrando punzar en sus llagas anímicas.

—Vamos, puedes dejar a Bobby aquí, él estará bien —murmuró ella tratando de no dañar más la susceptibilidad de la niña con relación a su amigo y poder volver al vagón a tomarse un respiro.

—Timmy tiene ganas —avisó Melva señalando al nombrado que se hallaba en cuclillas en un gesto de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir... con qué…?

Simplemente genial. Raven contó los minutos mientras Timmy, el llorón, estaba dentro del cubículo del baño. ¿Qué le llevaba tanto tiempo?

— ¿Todo está bien ahí? —. El ruido de la cadena del retrete le avisó que el niño ya había terminado por fin de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo ahí adentro—. ¿Ya podemos volver a nuestros asientos?

Los niños asintieron mientras comenzaban a seguirla. Muy bien, ahora por fin se podría relajar un rato durante el viaje mientras el tren finalizaba su recorrido.

— ¡Un hombre mono! ¡Hombre mono! —balbuceó preocupado el niño pelirrojo mientras corría hacia Raven para esconderse detrás de ella.

O tal vez no.

—Timmy, ¿qué es un hombre mono? —cuestionó Raven hasta que la respuesta más obvia llegó a su cabeza.

…

 _« ¿Acaso Chico Bestia había venido a ayudarla con los tres chiquillos?», pensó ella._

...

No, eso no tenía ningún sentido, así que la segunda hipótesis no tardó en llegar a su cerebro y no le gustaba para nada. Nada de nada.

La Hermandad del Mal los había encontrado finalmente.

— ¿Mallah?—. Magnífico, realmente magnífico, la jornada se volvía cada vez más apacible para su salud mental. Ahora sí que creía en la _ley de Murphy_ : si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. O espectacularmente mal en el caso de ella.

—Dame a los niños —ordenó el gorila mientras rompía una de las paredes y entraba al tren que seguía en movimiento.

— ¡Corran! —ordenó Raven.

Melva y Timmy se precipitaron para escapar del enemigo, mientras la hechicera los seguía, sujetando fuertemente a Tommy.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndete! —indicó la niña rubia a Timmy, mientras ambos se ocultaban debajo de uno de los asientos.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para jugar a las escondidas! —gritó la empática.

Raven utilizó sus poderes para cerrar las puertas en el camino, lo cual fue un gasto innecesario porque Mallah rompió todo a su paso con su súper fuerza, haciéndola caer al piso, recibiendo ella todo el impacto para proteger al infante en sus brazos.

—Salgan de donde quieran que estén—mandó Mallah mientras arrancaba las mesas y asientos que estorbaban—. Los encontré.

El grito de los niños sacó a Raven de su alteración por el golpe. Dirigió sus poderes telequinéticos para tomar control de la mayoría de los asientos y mesas del vagón, que ahora se hallaban rodeados de su energía oscura, y los arrojó directamente al gorila, mandándolo a volar lejos de los dos niños.

Melva y Timmy se apresuraron hacia la hechicera y los cuatro corrieron hacia otro furgón del tren, pero Mallah rompió el techo y apareció de nuevo frente a ellos. Raven concentró su energía, creando una extensión telequinética de su brazo, el cual arremetió contra el enemigo y lo estrujó contra el suelo, e inmediatamente lo dejó sepultado con los elementos que se encontraban también en ese vagón.

— ¡Por aquí niños! —guio Raven por el vehículo mientras trataba de pensar en algo.

Siguieron escapando hasta que se encontraron con el final del tren. Bien, no había más escapatoria. Raven se colocó en posición de ataque frente a la puerta esperando que apareciera por ahí, pero Mallah entró por el costado del vehículo, cayendo sobre ella con un gran empujón, dejándola un poco aturdida. Luego, el gorila se aproximó para tomar a Melva que se hallaba aterrorizada en el piso.

— ¡Bobby! ¡Socorro! —llamó la niña desesperada mientras se acuclillaba en un claro gesto de miedo.

En ese preciso momento Mallah fue fuertemente empujado por una fuerza invisible, la cual también desunió el vagón, donde ellos se hallaban, del resto del tren y dejándolos parados a medio camino.

 _«Interesante… ¿Acaso Melva tenía poderes telequinéticos como ella? Era la explicación más lógica que podía encontrar frente a lo que sus ojos le mostraban»._

— ¡Bravo, lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Bobby nos salvó! —celebraron los tres niños mientras saltaban y clamaban realmente contentos.

—Estamos varados en medio de la nada mientras un gran gorila nos persigue, ¿cómo que nos salvó? —replicó Raven sacando a los niños de su momentánea felicidad y haciéndolos llorar intensamente. Ella solo rodó los ojos. Tomó a los niños y se bajaron del furgón, viendo como el tren se alejaba.

—El chu-chu se fue —dijo Tommy saludando el único método de llegada a su destino.

— Si, el chu-chu se fue. Tendré que llevarlos yo misma sobre la montaña —expuso Raven creando con sus poderes un disco de energía oscura debajo de ellos con la intención de salir de ahí.

—No podremos volar, Tommy siempre se marea —reveló Melva.

—No tenemos que ir muy lejos, estoy segura de que estará bien —comunicó Raven mientras el gran disco comenzaba a levitar. Todo venía de maravillas… hasta que Tommy vomitó el trozo de asiento que comió en el tren sobre su bota.

—Genial —dijo Raven viendo con asco el hermoso obsequio sobre su pie. Ahora el bebé se estaba poniendo verde por la cinetosis, lo que anunciaba un segundo y próximo regurgito sobre ella—. Espera, caminaremos—anunció finalmente rendida mientras bajaba de nuevo a tierra firme.

Y ahora los dos chicos le pedían que los llevara en brazos, y los tuvo que alzar porque habían empezado de nuevo con los berrinches. _«_ _Claro, caminaremos. Mejor dicho, yo caminaré_ _»._

Marcharon durante unas cuantas horas hasta que el sol por fin se ocultó, dando paso al crepúsculo. El ambiente se había puesto bastante fresco por lo que la hechicera esperaba encontrar algún refugio pronto antes de que los niños terminaran con un resfriado. Además se los notaba realmente cansados, ya que no habían parado de bostezar durante todo el camino. Raven notó una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. Se concentró usando sus poderes para detectar si había alguien dentro y para su suerte se encontraba despoblada.

—Es hora de dormir y aún no hemos cenado —comunicó Melva mientras suspiraba por el agotamiento.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —indicó Raven acercándose al lugar.

 _«Será un buen escondite… o eso espero»._

La hechicera usó sus poderes para abrir el pestillo que mantenía la puerta de madera cerrada y se adentró, encendiendo las luces del lugar. Bien, el paraje no estaba tan mal, solo un poco de polvo pero todo parecía ordenado. Lo más probable es que el lugar hubiese sido recientemente abandonado o los dueños estuviesen fuera. Había una cama para los niños, dos sillones, y hasta tenía una pequeña cocina. El único problema era que el lugar estaba un poco frío debido a la temperatura exterior. Necesitaba calentar un poco el lugar, por lo que tomó unos leños que estaban en un rincón y los puso en la chimenea mientras la encendía y atizaba el fuego en el proceso. El pequeño lugar se calentó y se tornó un poco más acogedor. Raven sonrió cuando vio a los niños calentándose frente al fuego. Ahora tenía que buscar algo de comer. Abrió las alacenas y lo único que encontró fueron alimentos enlatados como sopa, frijoles, guisantes, zanahorias, vegetales fermentados y… más frijoles. Tomó una cuchara y le acercó la cena a Tommy pero este rechazó cada uno de las cosas que le ofreció mientras lloriqueaba.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —protestó el bebé mientras berreaba y golpeaba la mesa con sus dos pequeños puños. El muy diablillo se había comido un pedazo de asiento sucio de un tren pero no quería comer una simple comida enlatada. Toda una ternura para sus ojos.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que quieren! —gruño Raven mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza para calmar un poco su jaqueca. Genial, ahora el bebé se estaba comiendo una bota de algún desconocido. Sí que tenía una elección rara para las comidas, aunque no tanto como Chico Bestia. Raven observó que ahora el niño llorón se estaba acercando a ella con unas claras intenciones… de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira mi manta! ¡Mira mi manta…! —sollozó Timmy mientras sujetaba fuertemente su frazada azul.

—Sí, ya vi tu manta, es —pensó alguna palabra que pudiera alegrar al niño—, bonita —dijo simplemente Raven. Ahora Timmy y Tommy se encontraban llorando frente suyo. Ella admiró realmente la fortaleza de esos pulmones.

—Oh, aquí vamos otra vez —se lamentó la hechicera mientras cubría sus orejas para tapar la mayor cantidad de ruido posible. Esto era demasiado para ella. Necesitaba descansar, meditar urgentemente o… matar a Robin. Cualquiera de esas tres opciones se encontraba dentro de sus necesidades primordiales ahora. Estaba pensando de nuevo en los métodos de castigo para su líder cuando la voz chillona de la niña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Raven, olvidaste alimentar a Bobby —comunicó Melva mientras sacudía su capa para llamar su atención. O bien, y ahora también tendría que alimentar a la cosa imaginaria.

—Bobby no necesita comer, no es real —alegó Raven, no estaba de humor para más tonterías.

— ¡Si lo es! —bramó la niña enojada.

—Está bien —murmuró bufando con frustración—, que Bobby se coma mi cena.

—Bobby no está aquí, tiene que quedarse afuera porque es muy grande.

—Claro, Bobby está afuera —murmuró Raven rodando los ojos. Tomó su plato de comida y salió al porche de la cabaña, mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la misma. Un suspiro salió de sus labios—. Come Bobby—masculló ella mientras dejaba el plato a un lado y pensaba en algún plan de acción.

—Necesito refuerzos —dijo la hechicera resignada mientras tomaba su comunicador y enviaba una señal—. Raven llamando a cualquiera.

— ¡Raven!

 _« ¿Acaso esto era alguna clase de castigo divino por casi ocasionar el fin del mundo?»._

— ¡Cualquiera menos el Chico Bestia! —gritó mientras la vena de su frente palpitaba en furia y amenazaba con explotar.

— ¿Terminaste tu misión? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa ignorando el evidente enojo en la cara de la empática.

—Hicimos un pequeño desvío, los entregaré mañana —explicó ella—, si es que sobrevivo.

—Es fácil cuidarlos. Sólo tienes que hacerles muecas tontas —señaló el chico verde—, y les gustan los chistes. Este nunca falla, ¿por qué la galleta fue al doctor?—preguntó emocionado el cambiante por la espectacular y graciosa broma que había escuchado el otro día en la radio.

.

.

 _Silencio..._

 _Cri cri cri_

 _Espera… ¿acaso eso era un grillo?_

 _._

.

—Emm… tienes que preguntar por qué —agregó Chico Bestia desconcertado por la falta de respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Raven secamente y realmente aburrida por la estupidez del chico.

— ¡Porque estaba hecha migajas! —contestó el cambiante—. ¿Entendiste? ¡Migajas! —bromeó riendo a grandes carcajadas, mientras escupía de paso la pantalla del transmisor, como si hubiese sido el más sublime chiste jamás contado en todo el mundo. Ella solo cerró el aparato antes de tomar la decisión de abrir un portal directamente hacia ese lugar y descuartizar a la habichuela verde.

 _«Estúpido Robin y estúpido Chico Bestia»._

—Tendré que arreglármelas sola —se resignó finalmente. Se levantó de su lugar en la escalera y entró de nuevo en la cabaña. Los dos chicos todavía seguían llorando y chillando adentro como si no hubiese nada más interesante para hacer. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaban? Bien, probaría las "eruditas" enseñanzas de Chico Bestia. Primero le hizo una mueca extraña y un poco terrorífica a Tommy logrando que llorara más fuerte si fuera posible. Luego se acercó a Timmy y le contó la "fabulosa" broma de la galleta y las migajas que escuchó hace un rato, logrando solo aumentar sus gritos y su rabieta.

—Vaya, ni a los niños les gustan los chistes del Chico Bestia —refunfuñó Raven mientras masajeaba sus sienes para calmar un poco su ya muy aumentada migraña.

— ¿Nunca habías cuidado a niños verdad? —interrogó Melva con curiosidad desde la comodidad de la cama.

— ¿Se nota? —preguntó ácidamente.

—El bebé tiene gases —explicó la niña.

— ¿Y qué le pasa a Timmy el llorón ahora?

—Su manta se rompió.

Bien, seguiría mejor los consejos de Melva. Raven primero tomó al bebé en sus brazos, apoyando su cabecita sobre su hombro y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda… logrando que un gran eructo llenara toda su cara de saliva y trozos de la bota digerida recién. Genial. Uno menos, faltaba el llorón. Recogió su manta que estaba rota por la mitad y la volvió a unir con una abrochadora que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego, los acostó sobre la cama, viendo que ahora la miraban con esos encantadores ojos suyos como esperando que hiciera algo más.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Raven frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, podrías contarnos un cuento para dormir. ¡Nos gustan mucho! —pidió Melva sonriente mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos.

—No conozco ningún cuento —se opuso la hechicera al pedido de la niña.

— ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Cuento! ¡Cuento! —vociferó Timmy con esa potente voz terroríficamente estridente y escandalosa suya.

—Está bien, está bien. Déjenme ver… —. Raven reflexionó qué historia podría ser de agrado para unos infantes. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo... bien eso era perfecto—. En mi último cumpleaños mis amigos me dieron un gran pastel y muchos globos —comenzó a relatar ella viendo las emocionantes caras de los niños que estaban claramente deleitándose con la historia—. Pero no lo disfruté porque mi padre Trigon, un aterrador demonio rojo se apoderó del mundo, y había fuego por todas partes, y entonces ese horrible sujeto con cara de esqueleto me persiguió y... —. Oh, ahora la historia no estaba siendo ya de su agrado, bueno eso suponía porque ahora la cara de los niños estaban realmente pálidas y llenas de pavor. Tenía que darle un buen y creativo final, si es que no quería cambiar un par de pañales sucios en ese momento—… mis amigos me salvaron, nos comimos el pastel y fin —terminó ella orgullosa de su cuento improvisado.

Muy bien, había funcionado porque ahora los tres niños se encontraban dormidos y roncando. Suponía que el día había sido agotador para ellos, y ni que hablar para ella. Raven los observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, eran realmente agradables… mientras estaban descansando y no gritando. Se levantó de la cama y se recostó en el sofá, solamente para reposar un poco ya que no podía bajar la guardia completamente mientras la amenaza de Mallah seguía presente. Bien, ella no se dormiría, solo cerraría un poco sus ojos para relajarse, solo un poco… hasta que los abrió cuando el sol del amanecer que entró por la ventana pegó directamente sobre sus párpados cerrados. Si, se había quedado dormida finalmente. _«Vaya, eso fue un poco imprudente de mi parte»._


	3. Chapter 3: El chico veloz

**Capítulo 3: El chico veloz**

A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar las empinadas pendientes y el teleférico que cruzaba las altas montañas. El paisaje estaba completamente blanco debido a la gruesa capa de nieve que ahora cubría todo alrededor. Las colinas que se encontraban cubiertas eran bastantes altas y los pinos a su alrededor también estaban teñidos en escarcha. Se podía apreciar los profundos valles y barrancos. Con las cimas nevadas de las pintorescas montañas a lo lejos, Raven no podía dejar de apreciar el esplendor de todo el panorama. Todo el pueblo parecía sacado de una postal, era sencillamente hermoso. Caminó con Tommy en sus brazos, mientras sostenía la mano de Timmy, y Melva marchaba de la mano junto a su cosa imaginaria. Se dirigieron a pie hasta la estación para montarse en la cabina del teleférico y poder llegar al punto de destino, el Monasterio de Myrberg donde los monjes los esperaban.

—Esto nos llevará al otro lado —indicó Raven frente a una de las rojas cabinas. Utilizó sus poderes para abrir la puerta y poder entrar al mismo.

—Bobby dice que no parece seguro —replicó Melva viendo a la nada misma a su lado.

—Claro que es seguro. Entra —ordenó Raven mientras sentaba a los niños en las butacas de la cabina.

Inmediatamente después que la niña entró, la cabina se movió toda hacia un lado, como si algo de gran peso hubiese entrado. Bueno, era obvio que la niña no podía controlar completamente sus poderes y necesitaba entrenamiento.

— ¡Melva! —exclamó Raven enojada sabiendo ya de antemano que le echaría la culpa a su cosa imaginaria.

—No fui yo, fue Bobby —comunicó simplemente la niña rubia mientras señalaba el aire.

 _«Bien, ahí estaba… Bobby... claro. Estúpido Bobby»._

Raven solo negó con la cabeza en frustración y utilizó sus poderes para girar la palanca y hacer mover el teleférico. El mismo comenzó a subir por los cables ascendiendo por las empinadas montañas. La hechicera suspiró eliminando toda tensión, entre más avanzaba la cabina, más próxima estaba de su objetivo y de terminar esta misión. Ya cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar, por lo menos hoy si sería su día de suerte. No creía que nada malo fuera a pasarle ahora.

— ¡El hombre mono! ¡El hombre mono! —aplaudió emocionado Timmy como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

Un sutil tic nervioso apareció en su ojo. Genial. Simplemente magnífico. Un día de completa suerte, que seguro mantendría celosamente guardado para siempre entre sus mejores y más maravillosas memorias, compitiendo mano a mano con su último cumpleaños… o el día en que su lado demoníaco casi cocina vivo a Doctor Luz.

Mallah, que estaba parado sobre una de las cabinas que venían de frente, se estaba aproximando a ellos. Raven pensó que si la pelea en el tren le había parecido realmente complicada, ser atacados por un gorila despiadado con una fuerza desmedida en medio de un teleférico a miles de metros de altura del suelo no parecía realmente algo tentador. Y menos con tres chiquillos que cuidar. El enemigo finalmente saltó sobre su cabina y utilizó su fuerza para hacer un orificio en el techo, dejando a la vista su "agradable" y peludo rostro de mandril.

— ¡Él nos va a atrapar! —sollozó Timmy sujetando con fuerza su manta.

—No lo hará —espetó Raven sintiendo la emanación de energía por todo su cuerpo. La situación era realmente amenazante y tenía que mantener con vida a los niños. Su sensibilidad empática pudo percibir el terror proveniente de ellos haciéndola enojar. Pudo sentir el fluir de sus emociones por su mente y sus ojos se tornaron de un color blanco resplandeciente. Ella estaba realmente lista para pelear y protegerlos.

— ¡Quédense aquí! —ordenó mientras salía volando por el orificio que abrió Mallah hace un momento. Ni siquiera había mucho espacio físico para pelear.

El gorila se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre ella para golpearla pero Raven lo esquivó como pudo, quedando detrás de él y propinando una patada a su enemigo que no fue de mucha utilidad. Esa cosa parecía ser una roca. Mallah se giró y asestó un golpe directo que casi la hace caer de la cabina. _«Bien, eso estuvo cerca»_. Siguió esquivando todos los ganchos que podía hasta que uno dio directamente contra el sostén del cable del teleférico haciéndolo tambalear. Si la lucha se alargaba por más tiempo terminarían cayendo a una muerte directa. Creo un escudo negro con su magia para evitar un puñetazo. Raven sintió que ya se estaba agotando. Necesitaba parar esto y eliminar rápidamente a su enemigo. Enfocó su poder telequinético en el techo de la cabina. Quizás así podría empujarlo lejos de ahí.

— ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! —conjuró Raven, rompiendo el techo e impulsando a Mallah fuera de la cabina, pero el muy astuto se aferró a uno de los cables mientras se movía nuevamente en su dirección.

Espera… ¿qué hacía el bebé sobre uno de los cables y cómo llegó ahí?… ¿y lo estaba mordiendo? Bueno, nada extraño para lo que lo vio comer con anterioridad.

—Te dije que te quedaras adentro —dijo Raven tomando a Tommy en sus brazos y entrando de nuevo en la cabina.

— ¡El hombre mono! —gritó Timmy por tercera vez en todo el viaje.

Mallah se acercaba deslizándose por uno de los cables. Cuando llegó a medio camino, la cuerda empezó a ceder por el peso del gorila y por el hecho de que el bebé la había mordido y desgarrado con sus dientes. Y la soga se partió. Y Raven vio con una sonrisa victoriosa como Mallah caía… la cual no le duró mucho porque, sin el cable de sostén, la cabina donde ellos estaban también cayó por la pendiente nevada. Sujetó fuertemente a los niños que gritaban mientras el compartimiento se resbalaba por la montaña. El viaje no duró mucho más porque finalmente se estrellaron contra uno de los pinos del frondoso bosque dejando la cabina destruida. Bueno, por lo menos seguían con vida.

— ¿Están todos bien? —interrogó la empática. Oh… sintió un particular sonido cerca de su cabeza, el pequeño "paseo" le provocó mareos de nuevo al bebé… que ahora terminó vomitando. Por lo menos la suerte si la ayudo ahora porque el asqueroso líquido de bilis no alcanzó a tocarla.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! —aplaudieron realmente extasiados Melva y Timmy. Bueno, por lo menos algunos habían disfrutado del recorrido.

— ¡No habrá otra vez! —dictaminó Raven de forma amenazante mientras los obligaba a seguir con su recorrido.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Siguieron el sendero a pie un tiempo más hasta que la oscuridad de la noche hizo acto de presencia. La luna brillaba intensamente en el firmamento. Sus pies ya dolían de tanto caminar. Raven se encontraba realmente cansada, había sido un viaje realmente agotador tanto física como mentalmente. Sentía que sus fuerzas ya estaban menguando y no sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir. Pudo vislumbrar al fin la enorme estructura cuidadosamente construida de claros ladrillos que se erguía frente a sus ojos, el monasterio donde tenía que dejar a los niños.

—Debo dejarlos aquí —anunció Raven a los niños mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la abadía—. Finalmente, vengan.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada del convento, pero antes de llamar a la puerta Melva volvió con los consejos ofrecidos por su cosa imaginaria haciendo perder la paciencia de Raven.

—Bobby dice que no cree que sea seguro —señaló Melva.

—Pues sí lo es —estableció la hechicera mientras dejaba a los niños en la entrada.

—Pero Bobby dice...

— ¡Por última vez, Bobby no existe! —exclamó Raven gritando a la niña.

— ¡Si existe y tu acabas de asustarlo! —. Melva chilló realmente enojada mientras corría de nuevo en dirección al bosque —. ¡Bobby! ¡Espera!

Raven puso su mano en su frente y resopló en frustración, esa niña sí que era exasperante. Utilizó sus poderes para teletransportarse y aparecer frente a Melva y evitar que entrara en lo profundo del bosque.

—No existe ningún Bobby, eres tú Melva, tus poderes, mueves cosas con tu mente —explicó Raven mientras se agachaba y agarraba sus hombros. La niña necesitaba entrar en razón en algún momento—. Ya no eres un bebé, debes hacerte cargo de tus poderes y dejar de culpar siempre a tu amigo imaginario —dijo finalmente levantándose y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

— ¡Bobby es real! —se quejó Melva mientras sus orbes celestes se llenaban de lágrimas que solo hicieron sentir mal a Raven. — ¡Tú no puedes verlo porque eres muy mala!

De nuevo ese comentario, el cual caló en lo más hondo de su ser, bombardeando su mente de malos recuerdos. _«Relájate, ella no quiere decir realmente eso»,_ pensó ella. Alzó a la niña mientras esta pataleaba y se dirigió hacia la entrada del monasterio. Acto seguido, tomó una cuerda que estaba colgando a un lado de la puerta y la tiró varias veces para tocar la campana y anunciar su llegada. No tardaron demasiado en recibirlos tres ancianos monjes vestidos con túnicas marrones. Algunos vestigios de su vida en Azarath y su entrenamiento con los monjes del lugar pasaron rápidamente por la cabeza de la hechicera. Recuerdos de estar encerrada en una torre con nadie más que su madre, Azar y los monjes con quienes interactuar, sabía que ella era un caso especial. ¿A estos niños también les esperaba un exhaustivo destino como el suyo? ¿Encerrados en ese monasterio? Pero... lo que está hecho está hecho... y lo que se ha hecho no se puede deshacer, así que la hechicera dejó que sus recuerdos regresaran a los rincones oscuros de su mente para volver a enfocarse una vez en su situación actual. La misión debía cumplirse como estaba pactada.

—Bienvenidos, aguardamos su llegada —musitó uno de los monjes con una voz serena y tranquila.

—Son todos suyos —dijo Raven mientras dejaba a Melva en el piso.

—Los cuidaremos muy bien, no se preocupe.

—Genial, ahora entren —animó la hechicera dándoles un pequeño empujoncito para alentarlos a entrar al monasterio.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron y las puertas se cerraron, Raven se sintió extrañamente… sola.

 _«Sola»._

Se había acostumbrado un poco a la presencia de los tres chiquillos. Se sentía muy silencioso sin ellos… demasiado. Ella arrugó su frente en confusión, no podía escuchar nada detrás de esas puertas que indicara que los niños estaban dentro. Ellos siempre eran demasiado ruidosos y alborotadores.

— ¡Demasiado silencio!

Abrió el amplio portón con sus poderes, mientras entraba levitando por la abadía, observando en su paso como todos los monjes se hallaban inconscientes en el piso. Voló hacia el patio trasero hasta que pudo ver, en la parte posterior de la estructura, a Mallah en un camión blindado con los tres niños aprisionados dentro de algún artilugio.

—Despídete de tus niños bruja —se burló Mallah mientras cerraba la parte superior del camión con una compuerta y giraba rápidamente para escapar del lugar.

— ¡Nadie se mete con mis niños! —alegó Raven mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección al vehículo manejado por el gorila, tratando de esquivar también los disparos que salían de una ametralladora que se encontraba en la parte trasera del vehículo.

La hechicera estaba realmente frustrada, había podido frenar dos ataques de Mallah con anterioridad pero ahora sabía que no iba a poder sola. La tensión que acumuló durante todo el día anterior, la de hoy también y sumado a la nula meditación que ayudaba a poder acomodar sus emociones, estaba haciendo estragos en su lucha contra el gorila. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir, sentía que sus poderes estaban realmente debilitados. Tendría que llamar una vez más por su comunicador y esperar que el idiota de Chico Bestia comprendiera la gravedad de la situación y que en este momento necesitaba algún apoyo. O que el estúpido Robin se dignara a contestar por una vez su llamada.

—Raven a Robin, por favor —rogó ella mientras mandaba una señal por el transmisor.

—Raven, ¿terminaste con tu misión? —interrogó al fin la voz que quería escuchar, la de Robin.

—Robin, finalmente. Escucha atentamente y haz lo que te digo ¿sí? —apuntó Raven y prosiguió cuando Robin asintió—. Necesito que envíes algún apoyo ahora mismo, no creo que pueda resistir por mucho más. Mallah me está ocasionando demasiadas dificultades. No creo poder aguantar mucho más, estoy al límite. Sin meditación, mis poderes...

—Entiendo perfectamente Raven. Bien, tengo a alguien que puede llegar en muy poco tiempo, tu ayuda estará en breve —informó el Chico Maravilla.

—Sinceramente agradezco esa ayuda —susurró la empática tragándose un poco de su orgullo—, tengo un gran problema aquí, y por favor te lo ruego… no envíes a Chico Bestia, tuve suficiente lidiando con animales y niños hoy.

—Tranquila, no estoy hablando de Chico Bestia, no te preocupes. Debo cortar la comunicación y pedir tu apoyo.

—Genial, apresúrate —dijo ella apagando el transmisor mientras se dirigía hacia el camión. Que estuviese por recibir ayuda no significaba que se fuera a quedar atrás sin dar batalla. Necesitaba seguir a Mallah y hacer lo posible para detenerlo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo, el cielo azul, libre de nubes, era tan intenso que le hacía arder las pupilas y el viento del atardecer, que se envolvió en todo su cuerpo, era tibio y suave. Desde una blanca arena se podía observar como el mar estaba tranquilo, las olas se movían como brazos y formaban una espuma de color nácar.

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en una playa, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, relajándose luego de un largo recorrido. Le encantaba la sensación de adrenalina al correr a altas velocidades, sintiendo el viento fresco golpeando su rostro. Pero de vez en cuando le sentaba bien tomarse un respiro para estirar sus músculos y relajar un poco sus piernas. Se había detenido en aquel lugar después de haber pasado por ahí en reiteradas ocasiones. Se trataba de una hermosa playa virgen, rodeada por un denso bosque y cadenas montañosas, que la ocultaba de cualquier visitante o de la perversa mano destructiva del hombre. Sin contaminación sonora, sin bocinas de montones de vehículos o el bullicio de multitudes de personas. Sin la típica niebla tóxica compuesta por los gases producidos por los autos y las múltiples fábricas. La playa misma estaba embellecida con aguas transparentes y calmadas. Un refugio oculto, libre de civilización y contaminación, por lo cual el aire era totalmente puro y renovador. Había descubierto el lugar en una de sus tantas vueltas alrededor del mundo y se había quedado hechizado por la hermosura del paisaje. Era como caminar a través de una tierra vacía e inexplorada. Bosques, mar, playa, montañas; placeres simples de la naturaleza que muy fácil la gente olvida de disfrutar. Sentía que en este lugar, metafóricamente hablando, recargaba sus baterías y energías, renovándose por completo y dispensando cualquier tipo de estrés. La naturaleza contribuía un buen entorno que aplacaba un poco su mente y cuerpo hiperactivo.

 _Un lugar que sólo él conocía._

Levantó sus manos para acomodar un poco su cabello rojizo desordenado. Se tomó un tiempo para erguirse y estirar un poco sus cuádriceps entumecidos. Seguidamente se inclinó para empapar un poco su rostro con el hermoso líquido salino que estaba a su alcance y tomó una gran bocanada de aire limpio y yodado que llenó completamente sus pulmones, sintiendo como todo su ser se apaciguaba en ese simple acto.

—Cuánta tranquilidad...

Le encantaba correr por diferentes países, ciudades y lugares. Había estado recorriendo diferentes sitios y solo se detenía cuando sentía que ya no podía continuar o que necesitaba algo de combustible, como una amplia comida y varios menús que contuvieran grandes cantidades de aporte calórico que mantuviese activo y en forma su metabolismo y sus músculos que se encontraban en continuo movimiento. Básicamente comer como un cerdo. Aunque también debía ponerse en marcha cuando recibía alguna alerta para patear algún que otro trasero de villano. En estos momentos aún tenía la energía para continuar corriendo, pero no estaba de más tomarse un ligero respiro ocasionalmente.

Al estar completamente solo, se tomó la libertad de quitarse su máscara y se dejó caer en la arena de nuevo, dejando que el sol calara en todo su cuerpo. Un suspiro de relajación salió de sus labios.

Justo cuando creía que estaba completamente distendido y por dormitar unos minutos, sonó la alarma de su comunicador. Se puso rápidamente su máscara y a regañadientes lo tomó viendo la imagen de un joven con el cabello negro en punta y una máscara que ocultaba sus ojos, era Robin. El líder de los Titanes y viejo amigo, le había ofrecido hacía un tiempo un puesto en su equipo cuando el mismo se integró, pero él había rechazado su propuesta alegando que le gustaba trabajar en solitario. El Chico Maravilla no se había enojado, en cierto punto lo comprendía porque él también trabajó en el ostracismo durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, unos días atrás Robin lo había vuelto a contactar y le había entregado un artefacto para mantenerse en comunicación con el objetivo de estar al tanto de una amenaza que se aproximaba. No se tomó el tiempo de explicarle, alegando que estaba apurado para otra ardua misión, pero que lo llamaría para informarle cuando sea el momento. Bueno, suponía que eso sería ahora.

—Wally —se presentó el tono monocorde de Robin.

— ¡Hey Dick!, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada amigo? ¿Acaso algún problema? ¿Alguna cita con una encantadora chica y necesitas mis consejos? —bromeó mientras meneaba sus cejas. Si, molestar a Robin podía ser divertido.

— ¿Dónde te encuentras? —interrogó su interlocutor ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—Creo que desafortunadamente no puedo decírtelo, este es mi paraíso secreto — comentó sonriente ocasionando un resoplido en Robin.

— ¿Lugar secreto? Mira, no me interesa, y escucha bien que esto es importante, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará arribar a un monasterio ubicado en el pueblo de Myrberg? Te pasaré los datos de la ubicación exacta por el GPS del transmisor ahora mismo.

—Mmm ¿olvidas con quién estás hablando amigo?, solo unos minutos creo, incluso menos ¿por qué preguntas? —expresó con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro al mismo tiempo que veía la localización del lugar mencionado.

—Es sobre la amenaza que te notifiqué en nuestra última charla. Escucha, una de mis compañeras de equipo está teniendo dificultades en su misión protegiendo tres niños mientras mantiene a raya al asistente personal de Cerebro, el líder de una organización criminal conocida como la Hermandad del Mal. No hay momentos de explicar el porqué de sus dificultades pero estaría necesitando ayuda. Tú ayuda. Ahora.

—¿Quieres que vaya a cuidar niños? Espera… ¿escuché mal o dijiste compañera de equipo? Y... ¿estamos hablando de una joven atractiva? —preguntó Wally ahora con creciente curiosidad mientras se sentaba mirando su comunicador.

—Creo sinceramente que ese dato es irrelevante para la misión —increpó el Chico Maravilla frunciendo su ceño por la falta de seriedad del velocista sobre asuntos que parecían urgentes.

—Bueno, en resumen, tenemos una damisela en apuros que necesita la ayuda del gran Kid Flash.

—Si… eso creo, aunque no estoy seguro de que Raven quede muy complacida y contenta con que la llames "damisela en apuros" —alegó Robin—, si es que valoras tu vida.

—Raven eh... interesante nombre… ¿Y cómo es…

— ¡Wally!

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Bien, estaré allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras cortaba la comunicación con su amigo.

—Siempre tan amargado —suspiró—. Bien Wally, es hora de correr —dijo mientras se ponía en posición de carrera y lo único que se vio, cuando comenzó a moverse con una agilidad extraordinaria, fue una cortina de arena y polvo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven seguía con su ataque hacia el camión blindado de Mallah, haciendo levitar rocas del suelo con su magia para poder obstaculizar y frenar el vehículo y lograr rescatar a los niños de una vez por todas. Su tiempo y paciencia se estaban agotando, y su poder mágico estaba básicamente en sus límites. Necesitaba descansar y meditar urgentemente pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso. Pero había algo más que no entendía... _« ¿Qué diablos sucede con mis poderes?»_. Era como si todo su ser se encontrara extenuado, como si algo la estuviera drenando desde dentro. ¿Se debía todo esto al agobio de la misión? Sus manos ardían, como si lava corriera desde las puntas de sus dedos, mientras seguía conjurando sus poderes. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Incluso mantener su levitación le estaba resultando un trabajo arduo y agotador.

— ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! —conjuró para eliminar la parte superior del camión y así tener una mejor visión del gorila. Otra punzada en sus manos que recorrió todo su cuerpo la hizo gemir de dolor.

—Disfruta esto arpía —murmuró Mallah. Acto seguido activó un arma lanzacohetes que mandó gran cantidad de proyectiles hacía Raven, la cual esquivó todo con una gran destreza y gracia.

Mallah giró el auto rápidamente quedando ahora detrás de Raven y tener un mejor enfoque y ángulo para seguir disparando.

— ¡No lastimes a Raven! —chilló Melva.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —bramó el bebé Tommy.

— ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala! — gritó Timmy.

—Hasta luego, pequeño pajarito —rio Mallah mientras mantenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Raven escuchó los gritos de los niños, giró y utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de contener el vehículo blindado con su telekinesis, rezando a Azar o alguna divinidad existente que la ayudaran, pero su agotamiento tuvo sus consecuencias y el vehículo embistió de frente contra ella, golpeándola fuertemente y empujándola directamente a un duro impacto y golpe contra el suelo.

 _«Fallé»_ pensó Raven en lo más profundo de su mente, acto seguido se sintió desfallecer, su deficiencia de energías físicas y sobre todo psíquicas, añadido el estrés acumulado, no le permitirían seguir con la batalla. _«Ayuda»_ fue el último pensamiento que atravesó su cabeza antes de desmayarse. Luego todo se volvió negro para ella.

Un borrón rojo y amarillo salió volando de entre el follaje, dejando tras sí una estela de tierra y pequeños trozos de césped, apareciendo justo a tiempo para atrapar y evitar la caída de la muchacha; pero el impacto fue tan duro que los dos terminaron tambaleándose y girando por la hierba. El velocista la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos para evitar que ella sufriera el menor daño posible, recibiendo él el mayor impacto.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mierda! Eso sí que fue una caída dura —se quejó Wally, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, frotándose la cabeza. _«Esto realmente va a doler en los próximos días» pensó mientras sentía el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo_. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacía la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

La intensidad de la caída de Raven hizo que su capucha cayera hacia atrás dejando su rostro completamente descubierto. Kid Flash no pudo evitar capturar su extraña belleza, quedándose embelesado por la misma. _«Sí que era una linda chica Dick»_ , _celebró Wally para sus adentros_. Su rostro, de rasgos finos y delicados, con una piel pálida, como de alabastro, estaba enmarcado por un precioso cabello corto de un color índigo que brillaba iluminado en consonancia con la luna. A sus ojos ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, una belleza extravagante que nunca había visto antes. También mostraba una curvilínea y esbelta figura debajo de esa capa y leotardo negro que llevaba puesto, dejando expuestas unas preciosas piernas. Al estar los dos tan próximos llegó a sus fosas nasales un delicioso y cautivador aroma a lavanda, jazmines y lo que parecía ser incienso o mirra, todo proveniente de la joven que se hacía llamar Raven. Por primera vez, el velocista había quedado hipnotizado. Pero no debía olvidar que se encontraba en peligro, debía concentrarse en el enemigo que tenía frente. Se levantó y la miró por última vez. Él tenía que protegerla, al cabo era la misión que Robin le había dispuesto. Se puso en posición de batalla, protectoramente frente ella mientras miraba al gorila que se encontraba en lo que parecía un tanque blindado. Bien, tenía que analizar bien la situación, los tres niños se encontraban confinados en unos raros dispositivos. No tenía muchos datos sobre la Hermandad del Mal pero, por lo poco que sabía, comprendía que no eran una fuerza a subestimar, así que tenía que tener cuidado.

—Vaya, y yo que tenía deseos de aplastar a la pequeña ave oscura —se lamentó Mallah con una falsa tristeza.

—Yo creo que lo único aplastado aquí será tu peludo trasero de mandril —cuestionó Kid Flash con una sonrisa corriendo a una gran velocidad asestando un golpe de gancho directo a la quijada del gorila lanzándolo fuera del vehículo.

—Este mono sí que tiene una cabeza bastante dura —se quejó el pelirrojo mientras agitaba su mano violentamente, la cual había quedado agarrotada por el golpe seco que le asestó. Genial, ahora sumado al dolor de cabeza, su mano iba a terminar con una hinchazón.

El golpe dejó a Mallah aturdido por unos segundos. Se levantó frotándose la dolorida mandíbula. Un gruñido de frustración quebró su garganta. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado. La tarea que tenía planificada era sencilla: tenía como objetivo capturar tres críos inservibles que estaban escoltados por la bruja desabrida de los Titanes, a la cual pudo manejar bastante bien a pesar de tener desventaja contra sus oscuros poderes. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Kid Flash apareciera en medio de la pelea. No era tonto, sabía que no tendría posibilidad contra él y su súper velocidad.

—Eres demasiado lento, ¿o estás un poco pesado? Deberías hacer dieta, estás demasiado rechoncho.

Mallah se levantó furioso corriendo en dirección al mocoso veloz, le borraría esa asquerosa sonrisa petulante del rostro, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de atizarle un testarazo, otra vez una gran fuerza invisible lo arrojó lejos, igual que aquella vez en el tren.

—Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba... —comentó el velocista rascándose la mejilla en confusión. Estaba esperando que el gorila se acercara lo suficiente para seguir esquivando e irritarlo, de todos modos no estaba mal divertirse un poco de vez en cuando, pero algo lo empujó lejos de él. ¿Acaso la chica bonita se había despertado y lo había mandado a volar con sus poderes? Él rechazó esta teoría cuando se dio vuelta y la vio en la misma posición en la que se encontraba al principio, por lo cual no se había movido ni un ápice. Entonces de la nada apareció frente a Mallah... ¿un oso de peluche gigante? Bueno, eso era bastante raro hasta para él.

— ¡Si! ¡Bobby nos salvó! —gritó la niña que se encontraba en el camión

— ¡Si, Bobby! ¡Bobby!

¿Bobby? ¿Esa cosa que parecía salida de alguna película de terror tenía nombre y acaso era real? Bueno, qué importaba. Le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a Mallah de todas formas, lo que era una ventaja para ellos. Kid Flash observó como el gran oso de felpa mantenía al simio acorralado, por lo cual corrió a gran velocidad para salvar a los tres niños que estaban capturados en el vehículo.

—Bien pequeños, quédense quietos —. A continuación rompió las máquinas que los tenía aprisionados.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos señor —dijo alegremente la niña rubia— Y… ¿quién es usted?

— ¿Acaso no me conocen? Soy el gran Kid Flash a sus servicios —alardeó con una sonrisa engreída, abriendo sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en la cadera en una pose típica de superhéroe, causando unas risitas en los niños.

—Yo soy Melva, el oso de allí es mi amigo Bobby, ellos son Timmy —dijo señalando al niño que tenía una manta azul —, y este de acá es Tommy —ahora apuntando al bebé.

—Un gusto pequeños.

Mallah esquivó el último golpe del oso gigante. Había decidido que ya no había nada para hacer ahí. Sus planes se habían visto frustrados y tenía que volver a su guarida secreta a dar el parte de la misión a su líder, sobre todo de la presencia del chico veloz que aparentemente estaba trabajando junto a los Titanes. Sabía que Cerebro no estaría contento con esto. Presionó un botón del traje que llevaba puesto mientras una especie de hélices de helicóptero salían del mismo, escapando finalmente volando.

—Es la última vez que trabajo con niños —suspiró fugándose antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores para él.

Kid Flash observó a Mallah huyendo, debatiéndose internamente si debía perseguirlo o no. La voz chillona de los niños lo sacaron de su disputa interna.

—Raven, Raven, despierta... por favor —sollozó Melva mientras movía ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven caída.

— ¿Ella estará bien? —gimoteó Timmy, mientras la cubría con su manta azul y así poder darle un poco de calor para reconfortarla.

Kid Flash se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que había cautivado su atención minutos atrás, sorprendiendo a los niños por su velocidad. Se acuclilló a su lado, moviendo sus ojos y cabeza a una gran rapidez alrededor de su figura, para ver si localizaba alguna lesión de gravedad. En realidad se encontraba bastante preocupado, no parecía estar herida más allá de algún que otro raspón en su cuerpo, pero si daba la sensación de que se encontraba realmente agotada y sin fuerzas. ¿Acaso no protegió bien su caída, terminó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en consecuencia y por eso no despertaba?

—Creo que solo está desmayada o noqueada —comentó tratando de tranquilizarlos a ellos, y también a él mismo.

Ella estaba sudando un poco. Puso su mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura pero no tenía nada de fiebre, su calor corporal estaba un poco debajo de lo normal pero suponía que era debido al frío nocturno y el hecho de que estaba recostada sobre césped húmedo y fresco. ¿Entonces por qué estaba sudando si no parecía tener fiebre? Llevó sus dedos índice y medio hasta la arteria carótida en la parte frontal del cuello de Raven, aplicando una ligera presión, con la intención de tomar sus pulsaciones. Ella tenía buen pulso y eso lo alivió un poco, pero parecía que sus palpitaciones estaban arriba de cien latidos por minuto, lo que lo sorprendió en demasía. A pesar de parecer estar dormida y realmente tranquila, en un evidente estado soporífero, estaba sufriendo de una notoria aceleración cardíaca que no coincidía con su estado actual, no tenía sentido para él por lo cual se preguntó internamente... _« ¿Acaso… ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla?»._


	4. Chapter 4: La rosa azul

**Capítulo 4: La rosa azul**

* * *

 ** _El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman_** ** _._**

 _Carl G. Jung_

* * *

 _La luz se apagó y la oscuridad entró de nuevo, saliendo de la tumba y elevándose en el aire, parecía tragar todo a su alrededor. Una oscuridad brutal que amenaza con aniquilar a quien la padece. Las sombras podían ser peligrosas._

 _Era de noche y Raven se hallaba en algún lugar desconocido, avanzando lenta y penosamente en medio de un poderoso vendaval. Un viento álgido sacudía todo su cuerpo provocando fuertes estremecimientos._

 _La niebla lo cubría todo. Ella sostenía y protegía con las manos una débil lucecilla que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento debido a la tempestad del paraje oscuro en el que se encontraba. Todo parecía depender de que consiguiera mantener viva esa luz, sentía que su propia vida dependía de ello. Sentía la adrenalina recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Su corazón latía con tal rapidez que podía sentir el retumbar de las palpitaciones en sus oídos, sus manos se encontraban sudadas y percibía las piernas rígidas._

— _¡Robin! ¡Cyborg! —aulló Raven gritando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su garganta ardía por el esfuerzo_ — _¡Starfire! ¡Chico Bestia!... Alguien… por favor_ — _rogó a la nada, con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera para ayudarla. ¿Por qué sentía tanta desolación? Estaba totalmente desamparada._

 _Sola._

 _Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su mantra._

— _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ — _cantó con la expectativa esperanzada de poder huir de ahí con sus poderes pero nada pasó, no sentía el flujo de magia en su interior, estaba totalmente apagada._

 _De repente tuvo la sensación de que algo la seguía. Entonces se giró y descubrió una enorme figura negra que avanzaba tras de ella. A pesar del terror que experimentó no dejó de ser consciente en todo momento de que debía proteger la luz a través de la noche y la tormenta. Una luz infinitamente más pequeña y frágil que el poder de las tinieblas que se estaba aproximando cada vez más cerca, amenazando en engullir todo a su paso, incluida a ella misma._

 _«Raven, Raven, despierta por favor», podía escuchar lejanamente, unas voces que estaba tratando de traerla a la realidad._

 _¿Estaba dormida? ¿Esto era una ilusión? Pero ella no podía quedarse quieta ahora._

 _Sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus miembros inferiores, como un mero reflejo de huida sus piernas reaccionaron por sí solas y comenzó una carrera para escapar de esa oscuridad._

— _No dejes que se apague, no dejes que se apague_ — _rezó para sus adentros. Esa luz, por una extraña razón, parecía ser lo único que la mantendría a salvo de eso. Si se extinguía, sabía que ella seguiría el mismo destino._

 _A pesar de estar escapando no parecía estar avanzando hacía ningún sitio. Y mientras corría, se tropezó con algo y terminó en el suelo acurrucada y atemorizada, abrazando ese pequeño brillo tenue._

 _Es corriente que el primero de los miedos sea el miedo a la oscuridad. En efecto, suele ocurrir que tarde o temprano los niños acusen de este temor: en lo oscuro puede estar el monstruo del armario, el hombre de la bolsa o los duendes debajo la cama, etc. En última instancia, el miedo a la oscuridad suele ser la antesala de una interpretación antropomórfica que sitúa algún monstruo que, eventualmente, puede "devorar" al niño._

 _Ella le tenía mucho miedo a esa negrura. Ser devorada por la oscuridad, ser devorada por su esencia demoníaca más primaria. Aunque ella llevaba siempre el porte de chica oscura, ella no soportaba estar sola en la oscuridad. Raven le tenía temor, generando un sentimiento de turbación hacia la misma posibilidad de perder el control. Tener miedo a la penumbra es, en esencia, tener miedo a lo desconocido. No poder ver lo que hay afuera nos da aprensión porque nuestra imaginación crea el peor escenario posible. Y es que realmente la oscuridad exterior le evocaba a ella en realidad su propia oscuridad interior. Esta es la metáfora más apropiada para dar cuenta de sus zonas temidas y, por ende, no indagadas de su propia psique._

 _Fue una coincidencia muy desafortunada, ser un engendro de las tinieblas, siempre transportándose en sus sombras y ahora temerle. Antes, ella trató muy duro de no mostrar temor hacia el elemento del que había nacido. Lo que la mantuvo en pie, mantuvo su cordura intacta, era la posibilidad de un nuevo día, una nueva luz. Ahora que su padre se había ido, aunque sea momentáneamente, la luz siempre era posible. No hubo una maldición adicional para arrastrarla al mundo del abismo nuevamente. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad y el frío, mirando hacia atrás, era difícil recordar lo bueno. Era un pavor que no podía tolerar. Sola. Toda la vida se había sentido sola. Ahora estaba sola y algo la estaba acechando, y nadie estaba allí para ayudarla._

 _Oscuridad, soledad y silencio. Constituyen una verdadera triada siniestra. Un caldo de cultivo para volver loco a cualquiera._

 _Podía sentir una gelidez caladora a su espalda. Podía sentir su prominente presencia. Esa cosa se topaba ahí, a sus espaldas. Sentía una exhalación glacial en su cuello y un aliento putrefacto que le hizo tener ganas de vomitar. Los dedos de esa cosa se deslizaron por las hebras de su cabello, acariciando con parsimonia como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para atormentarla. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba frígido. Entonces una voz se escuchó, una voz tétrica y siniestra que la hizo temblar de arriba a abajo._

— _Lo que hayas ocultado, te convertirás —sentenció._

 _Y ella no podía gritar, pues tenía la garganta endurecida, como si un puñado de arena estuviera obstruyendo toda su laringe. No podía defenderse, no tenía sus poderes, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizada._

— _Esto es solo una pesadilla, pronto despertaré... solo una pesadilla, tú no eres real —recordó para tratar de mantener la mayor tranquilidad posible._

— _Lo que hayas ocultado, te convertirás_ — _repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez la entonación gruesa y de barítono fue reemplazada por un matiz infantil y aguda, la voz de una niña, que para su opinión, parecía más lúgubre que la anterior. Eso sumado a una risotada maligna que parecía burlarse de ella._

 _Apenas logró reprimir un espasmo al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, directo hacia su persona. Una enorme serpiente apareció y trepó con lentitud por su regazo; continuó subiendo, la criatura parecía interminable, y se le acomodó sobre los hombros. Las pupilas de esa alimaña se asemejaban a dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. Su fuerte silbido o siseo la hizo estremecer más si era posible. Esa cosa solo tenía la intención de oprimir o estrangular. O morderla hasta envenenarla, ya que la serpiente había abierto sus fauces mostrando dos puntiagudos colmillos._

— _Estás sola, nadie te ayudará, serás consumida por la oscuridad de tu alma. Ese es tu destino —siseó la serpiente en su oído._

 _Sola._

 _Sentía como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero al secarlas rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, se dio cuenta de que no era el líquido salino que esperaba ver, sino que se trataba de sangre. Estaba derramando lágrimas de sangre._

 _Sangre._

— _Despierta…. despierta, por favor —rogó Raven para sus adentros por última vez, asombrándose cuando la pequeña luz que brillaba en sus manos ahora aumentaba considerablemente de tamaño e iluminaba todo el lugar. Lo último que escuchó antes de despertar fue el horrible chirrido espeluznante de aquello que la estaba acechando, como si la luz estuviera quemándolo y haciéndolo arder. En el tiempo en que quedó cegada por el imponente destello, todas las tinieblas desaparecieron. Y finalmente se hizo la luz._

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron finalmente de golpe, dándose cuenta que todavía se encontraba al aire libre, la luz de la luna todavía brillaba centellante en lo más alto de la bóveda azul cubierta por estrellas. Parpadeó rápidamente aliviándose de que esto era real y no la horrible pesadilla de recién. Estaba tan aturdida cuando se despertó que no había notado diez pares de ojos mirándola con atención…. Espera ¿diez pares?… además… ¿Eso de ahí era un enorme oso de peluche? La conclusión más "lógica" que llegó a su cerebro era que se encontraba cara a cara con el "amigo imaginario" de Melva. _«Bueno, supongo que Bobby si era real después de todo»._ Melva, Timmy y Tommy estaba ahí mismo mirándola angustiados pero también vislumbró unos ojos celestes desconocidos que la miraban con preocupación.

Raven se levantó del suelo, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, sacudiendo el polvo y restos de hojas que habían quedado adheridos a su ropa y cabello. _«Genial», pensó para sus adentros._ Le entregó su manta a Timmy que estaba encima de ella y que había caído cuando se irguió. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente magullado y dolorido. Gimió sosteniendo su cabeza para apaciguar un poco la migraña que tenía. Se frotó el cuello e hizo una mueca de dolor por el tacto. Cuando tuviera tiempo tendría que utilizar sus poderes para curarse seguramente.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasó? ¿Acaso me pasó un camión por encima?

—Bueno, literalmente, un camión te derribó —dijo el pelirrojo desconocido con gracia.

La joven hechicera miró completamente su entorno evaluando lo que estaba en su punto de visión e ignorando el comentario anterior del chico. Notó algunas marcas de la batalla en el piso, como los rastros residuales de su magia y de las ruedas del camión en la tierra ocasionada por sus constantes giros. Ahora el mismo se encontraba ahí, casi destruido en su totalidad, pero no había rastro alguno de Mallah.

—Supongo que él solamente escapó —comentó Raven.

—Sí, nuestro amigo Tobby aquí le dio una buena paliza, no creo que vuelva en algún tiempo —comentó el chico nuevo señalando al raro muñeco viviente.

—No es Tobby, es Bobby señor Flash —corrigió Melva.

—Sí, sí... es lo mismo, Tobby, Bobby, qué más da —dijo restándole importancia al error revoloteando el pelo de la niña desordenando un poco sus rubias coletas, haciéndola refunfuñar en molestia.

—Vaya, entonces Bobby es real —dijo Raven viendo al nombrado.

—Te lo dije —contestó Melva con una sonrisa.

—Yo… se los agradezco, a todos.

—Agradécele a Bobby que fue quien nos salvó.

—Gracias Bobby… y perdona que haya pensado que era sólo tu amigo imaginario —se disculpó la empática con Melva y el oso gigante. Había hecho llorar y sentir mal a la niña constantemente recalcando que su amigo no existía, pero solamente era porque había pensado que Melva tenía poderes parecidos a los suyos y que solamente usaba un chivo expiatorio imaginario por miedo a aceptar que ella poseía esas habilidades.

—Sólo porque me lo imaginé no significa que no sea real —replicó la niña.

— ¿Por qué no pudimos ver a Bobby antes?

—Bobby te tenía miedo al principio y por eso se escondía, pero ahora le caes bien ¿verdad Bobby? —preguntó Melva.

Y algo en Raven se abatió, _¿acaso todos le tenían miedo?_

—Hey, veamos, creo que me están dejando de lado. Yo también ayudé ¿se olvidaron? —resopló frustrado una voz masculina.

Raven finalmente fijó sus ojos en el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Considero que tú eres el apoyo que Robin envió —dijo Raven en su típico tono monocorde.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomarse el trabajo de analizar el aura del chico. La misma era de un color escarlata brillante, casi como si de fuego ardiendo se tratara… demasiado luminosa y resplandeciente en contraste con la suya que había nacido y vivido toda su vida en la lobreguez y en la sombra. Él era alto, con una cabellera cobriza alborotada. Pudo notar una piel ligeramente bronceada, y unas pecosas mejillas. Si sus ojos celestes le parecían extrañamente atrayentes, su estúpida sonrisa cliché de propaganda de pasta dental era… casi embriagadora. Vestía un traje de neopreno de cuerpo completo, amarillo en la parte superior y rojo en la inferior, con unos guantes rojos y unas botas amarillas. Un dibujo de un rayo rojo cruzaba su pecho en diagonal. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara ambarina, la cual tenía una especie de antenas-rayos ubicada en la zona de sus orejas. Tampoco pudo evitar prestar atención a los músculos bien desarrollados que dejaban mostrar su ajustado uniforme. Estaba bastante bien constituido. _Bastante_. Parecía exudar masculinidad por todos sus poros y Raven, por alguna extraña razón, no tenía poder para dejar de escudriñarlo. « _¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza? Seguramente su emoción lujuriosa se estaba saliendo con la suya dentro de su mente»._ Ya había visto otros hombres antes, incluidos héroes y villanos (bueno, Control Fenómeno evidentemente no entraba en su repertorio de _hombres_ ), incluso vivía con tres chicos adolescentes, y sin embargo nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Bueno, para sincerarse, le había pasado solo una vez cuando había visto por primera vez a Aqualad. Raven se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que al chico no le pasó desapercibido su escrutinio, ya que la estaba observando con una estúpida expresión coqueta.

Wally tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara. Se había dado cuenta de cómo la chica bonita lo miraba, por lo cual debería gustarle lo que estaba viendo, aumentando su ego masculino un poco. Se dio cuenta del bello sonrojo que cubría sus delicadas mejillas, haciéndola ver más radiante de lo que parecía. Ella se veía realmente hermosa.

Raven casi se cae al piso de nuevo cuando el chico apareció al frente suyo sorpresivamente, ¿acaso él se había teletransportado hasta ahí?

— ¡ _Mademoiselle!_ —imitó el chico un perfecto acento francés tomando con delicadeza su mano, y algo en el contacto hizo que Raven se volviera a sonrojar y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Un carraspeo del chico le hizo fijar su atención en él—. Me presento, soy Wallace Rudolph West, mejor conocido por todos como el _gran_ Kid Flash, aunque supongo que seguramente ya me conoces, soy el hombre vivo más veloz que existe, un placer conocerte—. Dicho eso, Wally se inclinó, llevando la pálida mano de la chica a sus labios y dándole un corto beso. La miró a los ojos y sonrió contra su mano. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, de un bello color amatista, que mostraban una gran sabiduría e inteligencia, pero también ojos que habían visto la guerra y el sufrimiento. Ella parecía ser una especie de enigma, un acertijo que él estaría gustoso de descifrar—. Aunque preferiría que tú me llames Wally, cariño —galanteó con una radiante sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Guácala!

— ¡Puaj!

— ¡Diugh!

 _« ¡Oh claro, los niños todavía estaban ahí! Se había olvidado de los tres mocosos»._

La ceja derecha de Raven comenzó a temblequear en molestia, _¿acaso él le había dicho cariño?_ y principalmente, pero no menos importante, _¿estaba coqueteando con ella?_

—Yo —suspiró haciendo un esfuerzo para manejar su enojo—, soy Raven, miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes —contestó su presentación tratando de controlar sus alborotadas emociones… y hormonas, poniendo de nuevo su mano en su lugar. Él le había dado su verdadero nombre, algo raro hoy en día entre los héroes que mantenían su identidad en secreto y se escondían detrás de máscaras y antifaces. A decir verdad, ella ni siquiera conocía los nombres verdaderos de sus compañeros de equipo. Bueno, solo el de Chico Bestia y no era porque él precisamente lo hubiese mencionado, sino que lo hizo la Patrulla Condenada. Y este muchacho que recién se presentaba, había confiado en ella para decírselo—. Un placer conocerte _Wally,_ gracias a ti también por salvarme. Realmente estoy en deuda contigo.

Wally sintió un cosquilleo agradable en todo su cuerpo, le encantaba como su nombre sonaba, casi divino, saliendo de sus labios, como si se tratase de una bella melodía.

— ¡Oh! No hay nada que agradecer….Mm, espera un minuto ¿sí? —dijo Wally para después esfumarse rápidamente del lugar.

Raven se sorprendió cuando el velocista desapareció de su vista, para aparecer de nuevo en solo unos segundos frente a ella, con una bonita flor de color azul protegiéndola contra su pecho para evitar que se estropeara luego de su acelerado trote. Se sorprendió de que ahora lucía un poco tímido, con sus mejillas en un tono escarlata que hacía juego con su traje y su cabello, mientras rascaba con su mano libre su nuca en un claro acto de nerviosismo. Bien ¿a dónde se había ido toda esa valentía de recién?

Raven no era ingenua, ella era una empática y eso le ofrecía abundantes ventajas a la hora de relacionarse o poder prever las intenciones de sus enemigos. Su visión del mundo era muy intuitiva y comprendía las emociones de los demás con facilidad. Era capaz de sentir lo que otros sienten de forma más vívida que el común de las personas. Existían individuos que eran muy complicados de leer y que parecían tener una muralla mental inquebrantable, ella misma era una de esa clase de personas. Además entre estos estaban Robin y algunos villanos como Slade. Pero del lado contrario existían otros que eran un libro abierto para ella, como Chico Bestia, Starfire y el ahora conocido Wally West. Y particularmente las emociones de este último eran demasiado fuertes y volátiles, como si flotaran libremente por su ser -todo lo contrario a ella-, extremadamente obvias para percibir con sus poderes. Ella pudo percatarse de que el chico tenía un poco de miedo, pero se sorprendió que no era de ella, sino de que rechazara su pequeño regalo.

Wally extendió su mano con nerviosismo, temiendo su obvio rechazo, dándole una preciosa rosa azul que había encontrado en un prado un poco lejos del lugar, la cual había notado cuando corría para llegar a este lugar para su misión. Era algo sencillo pero igualmente hermoso. Además, una rosa azul no era algo que se encontraba todos los días, era bastante inusual esa pigmentación en esta especie. Las rosas azules son ejemplares muy difíciles de conseguir en su forma natural, lo que las convierte en elementos singulares, especiales y, en cierto modo, extraordinarios.

—Para ti —murmuró Wally mientras le ofrecía la rosa con claro nerviosismo, rezando de que la aceptara y no lo mandara a volar. Pero se sorprendió cuando ella la recibió en sus manos, haciendo que sus dedos se rozaran en el acto produciéndole una extraña corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

—Yo… ¿gracias? Supongo que no sé qué decir realmente, nunca he recibido este tipo de atenciones antes —dijo Raven mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los tersos pétalos cerúleos de la rosa. _«Al menos un regalo con intenciones reales y no para engañarme» dijo ella para sus adentros pensando de nuevo en ese maldito dragón_ —. Es bonita, nunca había visto alguna de este color.

Kid Flash expulsó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—Supuse que el azul era tu color favorito, queda bien contigo —titubeó rascándose el cabello en un acto de nerviosismo.

Se sorprendió, y se alegró un poco vale decir, cuando ella dijo que nunca había recibido una rosa, ¿acaso nunca antes le habían hecho un regalo? Él sonrió internamente. Quizás podía invitarla algún día a comer pizza o algo de eso cuando esto terminara o tal vez…

—Estás pensando mucho ahí Wally, todas tus cavilaciones me hacen doler la cabeza, enfócate —reprochó Raven arrugando su frente. Podía sentir el cúmulo de emociones provenientes del pelirrojo bombardeando todas sus barreras empáticas. A eso se refería ella cuando hablaba de las emociones fluctuantes del velocista.

Wally miró a la hechicera, que lo observaba fijamente como si estuviera escarbando en lo más profundo de su alma. El esquivó un poco su mirada, sentía como si ella estuviera hurgando en su interior, casi hasta se podía sentir ultrajado.

— ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Soy empática —interrumpió dando unos golpecitos en su cabeza —, puedo… sentir cosas que otros no. Y si te hace sentir mejor, no lo veo tanto como lo siento.

— ¿Acaso... estabas leyendo mi mente? —preguntó realmente curioso con las habilidades de la chica.

—No funciona estrictamente así, puedo leer la mente si lo deseo pero esto es diferente, piénsalo como si yo fuera una especie de antena receptora o esponja emocional, y actualmente mis poderes no se encuentran totalmente estabilizados como para lidiar con tantas emociones juntas, sobre todo con las tuyas, así que ordena ahí tus pensamientos.

Kid Flash la miró entonces con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Y, ¿por qué no entonces lees mi mente y descubres lo que estoy pensando justo ahora mismo, _cariño_? —sonrió él acercándose a ella. Raven arqueó una ceja en respuesta, no dejándose amedrentar por su presencia. Ahora estaban cara a cara y la empática trató de mantener la compostura. Raven era más que consciente de que él se estaba entrometiendo lentamente en su espacio personal, pero su presencia era demasiado abrumadora y sintió que automáticamente sus viejos escudos aumentaban.

—No, gracias, no creo estar interesada realmente —inquirió ella mientras se daba vuelta. Ella no quería saber qué tipo de pensamientos sucios pasaron por su mente ahora mismo. Él era un adolescente hormonal después de todo —. Ah, y no te atrevas a llamarme cariño de nuevo —amenazó girándose para verlo con unos fríos ojos.

Wally se estremeció un poco por la advertencia, pero había algo divertido en todo. Era una chica combativa, eso le gustaba.

—Claro, lo que digas _bebé_ , pero te repito, puedes leer mi mente cuando quieras. En realidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo cuando lo desees, supongo que tus poderes y los míos nos darían varias posibilidades para divertirnos juntos, imagina todo el panorama posible con mi súper velocidad —insistió ahora con una voz seductora mientras sacudía sugestivamente sus cejas, causando un escalofrío en su interlocutora.

Las mejillas de Raven se tornaron en lo más parecido a dos tomates, tomando noción de lo que Wally estaba insinuando descaradamente. Una colosal vorágine emocional hizo que sus poderes se salieran de control, haciendo estallar en mil pedazos los restos del transporte que Mallah había usado hace un momento, dejándolo en llamas. Pudo escuchar los gritos de susto y sorpresa de los niños. También logró sentir en el fondo de su mente a su característica emoción con capa púrpura, la parte más apasionada de su personalidad, riendo traviesamente por la clara invitación.

Wally se sorprendió ante la explosión causada por un singular brío oscuro, evidentemente provocado por la chica en cuestión. _«Interesante»._ Era una empática y teóricamente una hechicera o maga, algo así como Zatanna suponía él. Igualmente no es que él tuviera mucho conocimiento sobre magia y esas cosas para comparar. Con un análisis mental súper rápido, elaboró como hipótesis que sus habilidades eran claramente manipuladas por su energía psíquica, y por lo que observó recién con el estallido, supuso que sus poderes también eran manejados por sus estados emocionales.

—Eres un cerdo, ¿sabes? —reprochó Raven enfocando y reprimiendo todos los afectos que estaba sintiendo, antes de hacer detonar otra cosa, o hacerlo detonar a él, aunque esto último sonaba realmente tentador ahora mismo. Rápidamente encontró su centro y se calmó a sí misma. El chico era más exasperante que Chico Bestia y más intenso que Starfire. O los dos juntos combinados si era peor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, en serio —dijo levantando las manos en posición de rendición.

—Hey, seguimos aquí ¿saben? ¿No se cansaron ya de coquetear? ¡Tenemos sueño! —se quejó Melva.

— ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no estoy coqueteando con él! —replicó la hechicera mirando a la niña con reproche.

—Yo creo que si lo estás haciendo, has estado coqueteando conmigo desde que te despertaste —dijo juguetón el velocista.

— ¡Sueño! ¡Sueño! ¡Sueño! —gritaron los angelicales niños con sus chillidos insoportables.

Raven masajeó sus sienes mientras recitaba su mantra en silencio. Varias veces. _«Relájate, no mates a nadie, no mates a nadie… por lo menos no todavía»._ Inhalar y exhalar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Acto seguido alzó en sus brazos a Tommy y Timmy, que parecían realmente cansados, teniendo cuidado de no dañar la rosa que le había entregado Wally.

—Hay una cabaña dentro del bosque, podemos descansar ahí, ¿vienes? — cuestionó Raven mirando al velocista. No sabía si él quería quedarse o estaba por marcharse, pero no quería ser descortés tampoco.

— ¡Me quedo contigo!... eh… digo... con ustedes —corrigió rápidamente—, además creo que podría serles útil contra la Hermandad del Mal. Supongo que igualmente tarde o temprano Robin me colocaría en esta misión. Aunque creo tendrás que informarme más sobre quienes son ellos.

En realidad Wally no quería irse todavía. A pesar de le que gustaba trabajar solo, lo más probable es que ella necesitase ayuda si fuera nuevamente atacada. Tampoco le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, él era más simple, se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, y los mismos le decían que se quedara con la joven.

—Como quieras, supongo que tu ayuda será bien recibida. Sígueme entonces, y te contaré todo cuando lleguemos —guio Raven, volviendo a su tono monótono, caminando ahora hacia la pequeña casa—. Vamos Melva, camina detrás de mí y no te separes.

—Dile a tu amigo Terry que se mueva también —dijo Wally mirando a la niña.

— ¡Que su nombre es Bobby!

Wally se encontraba detrás de Raven observando casi hipnotizado, o idiotizado, el vaivén de movimientos de sus caderas, ya que su capa aleteaba a un lado debido al viento que soplaba en el lugar, dejando su espalda y otras partes descubiertas. Se sorprendió cuando Raven frenó de golpe, como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante. Esperaba que no haya advertido con sus poderes empáticos que había estado viendo su trasero todo el tiempo.

—Lo había olvidado —gruñó frustrada.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—El único medio para llegar al lugar era por el teleférico, pero fue destruido en mi pelea contra Mallah. Ahora la única forma de ir a la cabaña es que los lleve yo misma.

— ¿Implica volar? —preguntó inquieto Wally.

Raven se giró y lo miró, sorprendiéndose ante su notorio nerviosismo.

—Acaso... ¿te da miedo volar? —preguntó arqueando su ceja con un poco de burla en su voz.

—Yo… eh... —jadeó inquieto mientras pateaba una piedra del suelo —, solamente la sensación de que no haya nada firme debajo de mis pies me da un poco de inseguridad. Ya sabes… quedaría indefenso.

Bueno, ella podía entender eso, era razonable teniendo en cuanta los poderes de Kid Flash. Así como ella controlaba sus emociones y ese hecho le daba seguridad, él tenía que tener el control teniendo sus pies sobre la tierra para no sentirse vulnerable. Así funcionaban sus poderes. Era bastante lógico para ella si lo miraba de esa forma.

—Tommy también odia volar, se marea con facilidad —recordó Melva.

Oh sí, claro que Raven lo recordaba. Sus arcadas y vómitos no eran fáciles de olvidar. Todavía debía lavar su bota.

—No te preocupes, no volaremos.

— ¿Puedes... teletransportarnos entonces? —preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

—Sí, supongo que ahora mismo tengo algo de energía para un pequeño trayecto, no está tan alejado de todos modos. Pónganse cerca de mí.

Wally, Melva y Bobby se acercaron a la empática, mientras la misma cerraba sus ojos, concentraba sus energías y sentía como la misma corría por su cuerpo. Esperaba que sus poderes no la abandonaran ahora. Un gran disco de magia oscura apareció debajo de sus pies y los seis desaparecieron en su aura negra en forma de ave, reapareciendo segundos más tarde frente a la cabaña.

—Sí que fue un viaje bastante veloz, creo que ni yo hubiera llegado tan rápido. Eso fue tan...

— ¿Aterrador? —. Ella terminó su frase con una voz ácida.

—De ninguna manera. ¡Eso fue extraordinario! —ovacionó Wally claramente emocionado.

Raven alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, asombrándose ante su sinceridad.

—Yo… algunos piensan que mis poderes son escalofriantes, incluso en mi propio equipo —murmuró Raven, recordando la primera vez que había usado su habilidad para transportar a sus compañeros a la nave que intentaba atacar la Tierra con el objetivo de secuestrar a Starfire, y Chico Bestia recalcando lo atemorizante que era.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que tus poderes son geniales, aunque todavía no entiendo como funcionan del todo —sostuvo Wally, poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, ya que había sentido el cambio emocional de la chica.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo ella simplemente mientras entraba y llevaba a los niños a la cama y alejándose de su toque.

Kid Flash le dio una sonrisa y la siguió hasta adentro mientras prendía las luces del lugar. Vio con cierta ternura como acostaba a los niños y los arropaba tratando de hacerlos sentir cómodos. La imagen era en cierto sentido… enigmática para alguien como ella que parecía ser un poco fría y distante.

— ¿Y Cody dónde dormirá? Creo que es demasiado grande para entrar por la puerta —interrogó al ver al gran oso en el porche de la cabaña.

— ¡Que su nombre es Bobby, cerebro de vómito! ¡Y él dormirá afuera! —gritó Melva.

—Wow, qué carácter tienes señorita.

— ¡Cállense todos ahora! —mandó Raven haciendo que todos quedarán en silencio y provocando que las luces del lugar parpadearan. Si los niños se alborotaban de nuevo, su cabeza terminaría por estallar. O la cabaña estallaría, el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto.

—Pero él empezó... —se defendió Melva cruzando sus brazos en señal de enfado.

—Duérmanse… _ahora_ —siseó amenazante la empática con un hilo de voz aterrador con la intención de que dejaran de discutir y se dispusieran a descansar. Los niños tragaron en seco mientras cerraban forzosamente sus ojos y se disponían a dormir antes de hacer enfadar más a Raven.

Y no les tomó mucho tiempo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de la hechicera cuando los escuchó roncar, realmente debían estar agotados… o asustados por su amenaza.

El velocista observó con gran sorpresa como ella ponía la rosa azul en un vaso con agua. A decir verdad, creía que ella la iba a tirar o dejar olvidada a un lado. Se sintió feliz de que ella aceptara su regalo, significa que había sido significativo y le había gustado. La estaba observando hasta que una fuerte punzada en su mano y cabeza le hizo recordar que se encontraba lastimado.

—Mierda, sí que duele —gruñó en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

Raven se dio vuelta para ver a Wally sentado en el sillón masajeando una de sus manos mientras mascullaba maldiciones, con un gesto de evidente dolor en su rostro. Ella no se había percatado de que él había salido herido en la batalla.

— ¿Estás lastimado?

—No te preocupes preciosa, nada que un poco de hielo y descanso no solucione, además puedo recuperarme en poco tiempo —bromeó tratando de ocultar su molestos dolores.

 _«Hombres y su orgullo», pensó ella._

—Puedo curarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme la vida ¿quieres que lo haga?

Ella estaba acostumbrada a curar a sus compañeros de equipo. Lo había hecho a menudo. Pero Wally podría ofenderse si ella lo curaba sin su permiso.

—Claro ¿por qué no? ¿Así que tienes poderes curativos también?

—Hay muchas cosas que la gente no sabe sobre mí —dijo la mujer, su voz sonaba tan genial como siempre.

—Tienes varios trucos bajo la manga cariño.

Raven solo rodó los ojos ante sus apelativos melosos. Amenazarlo de nuevo seguramente no serviría de nada contra él, se notaba a leguas que el chico era bastante obstinado y que no se sentía amedrentado por sus advertencias, todo lo contrario, parecía que él se estaba divirtiendo en cierto modo. Verdaderamente parecía que estaba disfrutando esto, como si de un juego se tratara.

— ¿Dónde estás herido? —interrogó ella para empezar el proceso.

—Creo que mi mano derecha tiene un esguince. También tengo un terrible dolor en la cabeza, me martilla demasiado, la caída fue bastante dura.

—Bien, empecemos por tu mano en primer lugar. Quítate el guante, la curación es más efectiva a través del contacto directo de piel contra piel desnuda, sin nada que estorbe en medio.

...

 _Oh_.

.

.

.

Oh, no.

…

 _« ¿Acaso eso había salido de su boca? ¿Ella realmente había dicho ese estúpido comentario?»._ La respuesta vino sola cuando vio emerger poco a poco la estúpida sonrisa coqueta en su rostro de nuevo. « _Bien Raven, ahí vamos_ …».

—Piel contra piel, que propuesta tan tentadora y sugerente a la vez, ¿no necesitas que me quite alguna otra prenda? Creo que también tengo una ligera molestia en…

—Cállate, solo deja que te cure y te explique sobre la Hermandad del Mal ¿quieres? —increpó Raven perdiendo ya la paciencia.

—Está bien Rae. Mmm, Rae… me gusta ese apodo, es lindo. Oye ¿puedo llamarte así no? Supongo que no te importaría, creo queda bien contigo. O tal vez prefieres que...

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró ella—, solo... por favor mantén tu maldita boca cerrada por un minuto y déjame empezar la historia. Y solo relájate, ¿sí? —se rindió con un suspiro, daba igual de todos modos. Nunca creyó estar viva para ver a alguien que hablara más que Starfire.

Ella tomó su mano herida entre las suyas con cuidado, y al instante una delicada aura azul surgió del lugar comenzando el proceso de sanación. Wally se sorprendió cuando el dolor agudo comenzó a disminuir gradualmente. Era algo realmente asombroso.

—Se siente realmente bien.

—Eso es porque te estoy quitando el dolor y haciéndolo mío —respondió ella lentamente, y sin emoción. Ella notó como él la miraba analíticamente tratando de buscar evidentes signos de sufrimiento en su rostro, pero no vio ninguno. Sabía que él le preguntaría, así que antes de que abriera la boca, ella trató de explicar—. Lo sentiré más tarde cuando termine aquí, por eso dije que te relajes. Y no te preocupes, mi cuerpo se encarga solo de sanar sus heridas.

—No tienes que hacer esto si te hace sufrir.

—Lo sé, ahora deja de hablar. Bien, veamos. La Hermandad del Mal son criminales de la peor calaña y grandes enemigos, empeñados en la dominación mundial —comenzó ella su explicación.

Podía sentir un calor placentero que no descifraba si provenía de la magia de la chica o del contacto. Sus manos eran suaves como seda, y él se sentía muy a gusto con su tacto. Veía con una sonrisa cómo su pequeña mano pálida parecía encajar perfectamente junto a la suya. Trató de no desconcentrarse demasiado y prestar atención lo que estaba exponiendo.

—Sus principales miembros son el General Immortus, el soldado eterno, conoce la estrategia de cada batalla de la historia porque él ha estado en todas. Después está Madame Rouge, falsa, astuta, retorcida y sádica en todo el sentido de la palabra. Puede cambiar de forma, es elástica y de primer nivel, y en mi opinión, la más peligrosa de ellos.

Raven trató de permanecer estoica y que su voz no revelara su agitación interna. Sus manos masculinas eran grandes y sus dedos eran cálidos y un poco callosos, y algo en el contacto hizo que Raven se pusiera nerviosa y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Acaso tenía problemas cardíacos? No, ella sabía que era porque el contacto se sentía en cierta forma íntimo. O por lo menos así lo sentía ella, pero trato de enterrar este pensamiento en cualquier rincón de su mente. Una vez que terminó, dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del pelirrojo, disfrutando en secreto de la suavidad de su cabello.

—Sí que suenan peligrosos, ¿y el gorila qué te atacó antes?—interrogó él para dispersar un poco su ansiedad por la proximidad en que ahora se encontraban. Ahora las manos de Raven estaban sobre sus sienes, sintiendo la misma sensación que antes mientras sanaba su mano. Su atrayente aroma volvió a capturar su olfato como había sucedido cuando la rescató. Además ella estaba cerca. _Demasiado cerca_.

—Él es Monsieur Mallah, el segundo al mando y su fuerza sólo es igualada por su inteligencia. Mallah está capacitado en diversas áreas intelectuales, así, como la electrónica, la física y la táctica. Su líder es Cerebro, el intelecto en persona y el mal encarnado. Con grandes habilidades e inteligencia en ciencia y estrategia. Ahora decidió que nosotros, los Titanes, somos un problema mayor y está intentando eliminar a toda potencial amenaza con superpoderes de la Tierra. Es por eso que Mallah vino hasta acá, su objetivo eran estos tres niños, y de paso terminar conmigo, lo cual casi logra si no fuera por tu intervención.

La descripción sobre la Hermandad terminó al mismo tiempo que el proceso de curación, pero las manos de Raven seguían asentadas en la cabeza del corredor. Ahora los ojos de ambos se encontraban fijos unos a los otros. Hubo una punzada de rosa en las bronceadas mejillas del chico, y la empática finalmente se dio cuenta de lo... atractivo que era realmente Kid Flash. Si, a primera vista él podía parecer molesto, frustrante, arrogante, pervertido y un poco grosero, pero eso no significaba que no fuera alguien realmente atrayente y encantador, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso. Le parecía extraño que no se sintiera realmente tan incómoda al tenerlo cerca. No le gustaba que la gente se acercara demasiado a ella o a su espacio personal, o cuando la tenían abrazada por mucho tiempo, incluidos sus amigos. No era adepta al contacto físico o a la cercanía, nunca lo fue. Una alarma interna se activó cuando vio que los ojos del chico se frenaban en sus labios. Alerta. Supo que tenía que parar esto y alejarse lo más lejos posible de Wally antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y permitiera algo que no iba a consentir de ninguna manera. Una cosa era que el chico le agradara visualmente, al fin y al cabo era una mujer que podía fijarse en un hombre, y otra muy diferente era cometer una estupidez de la que se arrepintiera seguramente. Apartó sus manos de la cabeza del velocista, casi como si su contacto quemara, y esquivó su mirada, mientras se ponía su capucha para esconder su cara, y ocultarse del chico lo más que pudiera. Necesitaba aumentar sus mecanismos defensivos. Sus muros se habían agrietado un poco ante la presencia del velocista y debía reforzarlos. No debía permitirse eso. No podía bajar la guardia frente a él.

—Iré a dormir ahora, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo —murmuró con una tonalidad demasiado fría mientras se empezaba a alejar.

—Supongo que haré eso —susurró el pelirrojo un poco sorprendido y desconcertado por la apatía con la que se comportaba ahora. ¿Por qué actuaba así de repente? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Ella recobró la compostura y se dirigió al otro sillón que estaba al frente suyo.

 _« ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?»_ , se preguntó de repente Raven, porque, ante tales atrevimientos por parte de Wally, como sus coqueteos, debería de odiarlo o haberlo repudiado. Se desplomó no muy elegantemente en el sofá y abrazó un cojín que había ahí mientras observaba el techo de la vivienda. « _¿Qué sucede conmigo?»_ , se volvió a cuestionar suspirando sin entender aquellas agitaciones que la embargaban. Nunca antes sus emociones se habían sentido tan alborotadas. ¿Tenía alguna relación con la debilitación de sus poderes de hace un rato? ¿Eso había causado que bajara sus defensas? Esto no era normal, algo no encajaba y ella lo sabía. Necesitaba meditar y entrar en contacto consigo misma. Mañana a primera hora se tomaría un tiempo para eso.

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente cuando el recuerdo de Malchior resurgió, y Raven intentó empujarlo hacia abajo, cerrarlo. Como siempre hacía. Reprimir era su mejor recurso. Sin éxito, una imagen se elevó en su mente, su voz en su oído, esa sensación de seguridad y comprensión que vino con solo estar a su alrededor. El fantasma de su voz pareció susurrarle. Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear los dolorosos recuerdos.

 _Creo que el chico pelirrojo es maravilloso y bastante atractivo, ¿acaso viste su cuerpo?_ Ella se quedó helada. Sus emociones rara vez hablaban en su cabeza. Por lo general, esperaban hasta que meditara para personalizarse. Pero había lujuria en su oído, tan clara y nítida.

 _¡Él es un idiota, un presuntuoso!,_ la ira gritó en represalia. Pudo sentirla forcejeando contra sus cadenas, deseando matar a cualquiera o a todos.

 _Yo creo que es encantador, bastante gracioso y divertido_ , la felicidad parecía tararear mientras reía.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza? Todo lo que podía sentir era el repentino cultivo de voces que parecían rasgar los confines de su cráneo.

Wally también se recostó, pensando en la situación reciente. Él sabía lo que hubiese ocurrido si el momento se hubiera alargado un poco más, podría haber terminado con un beso, bueno por lo menos de su parte porque lo más probable era que la chica lo matara por su osadía. No podía negar su atracción física hacia la chica. Ella era bella, de una manera exótica. Características inusuales pero suaves. Y, sin embargo, había algo más que lo cautivaba, ¿pero de qué se trataba? ¿Era acaso su personalidad que parecía tan misteriosa y estoica? Era raro, pero él quería ver lo que había debajo de su capucha, metafóricamente hablando claro, y buscar a la persona escondida detrás de ese velo de oscuridad y sombras. ¿Quizás podía pedirle alguna especie de cita? Eso sonaba bien. Supuestamente ella había dicho que estaba en deuda con él. ¿Ella lo mataría o algo por el estilo? ¿Lo castraría? Ella parecía ser bastante voluble y se había dado cuenta que tratar con ella era como caminar sobre hielo delgado, pero se arriesgaría a todo o nada.

—Hey Rae ¿estás despierta? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Desgraciadamente si, tus cúmulos de pensamientos ahí me impiden relajarme.

Claro, se había olvidado. Ella era empática.

—Lo siento, verás…. yo… quería saber si tú… otro día...cuando... —tartamudeó nerviosamente, más que todo porque no sabía cómo decírselo a ella.

— ¡Escúpelo de una buena vez! —dijo ácidamente haciendo que el suspirara antes de hablar.

 _«Que directa», pensó con gracia._

—Te salvé la vida, así que me debes un favor —dijo él simplemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Un favor? Pero si curé tus heridas hace un momento —dijo Raven confundida. Ella creía que con eso la deuda había quedado saldada.

—Bueno si, pero… pero eso no cuenta —contestó él contradiciendo infantilmente su comentario.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella soltara un bufido de resignación.

—Y bien, veamos ¿qué es lo que el _gran_ Kid Flash desea? —inquirió ella con ironía.

Él se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba acostada, haciéndola sobresaltar.

— ¡Una cita! —dijo simplemente.

—Ci... ¿Cita? —. Raven tartamudeó. Nunca nadie le había pedido una cita antes. Ella se sorprendió, mientras una de las lámparas de la cabaña comenzó a parpadear amenazando con quemarse. El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ignorando la fuga evidente de su poder.

Raven se preguntó si el chico era realmente despistado como Chico Bestia o si el golpe en la cabeza, que recibió cuando la salvó lo había dejado medio tonto, ¿no se daba cuenta realmente de la gravedad de la situación? Ella frunció su entrecejo ante la absurda petición, mientras su sarcasmo salía a flote.

—Claro Wally ¿por qué no?, no hay nada que desee más en este momento que ir a tomar un delicioso helado de fresa contigo… mientras tanto, la Hermandad del Mal se las apaña para elaborar otro generador cuántico con el poder de abrir un agujero negro, capaz de deformar todo el espacio-tiempo, condenando toda nuestra existencia a la nada misma. Me parece una majestuosa e inteligente idea de parte tuya. Y dime, ¿quieres ir ahora o crees poder esperar hasta mañana?

Wally soltó una carcajada ante su ironía. A él le gustaba ese destello en sus ojos cuando se enojaba, la hacía ver más tentadora. Y le encantaba la forma en que ella podía defenderse en una guerra verbal.

—Me refería a cuando todo esto termine, cariño. Ya sabes, pateamos traseros malignos, ganamos y luego tenemos una simple cita, ¿qué dices? Es más, si prometes ser adorable y sumisa conmigo te compraré ese helado de fresa que tanto deseas de regalo —prometió guiñándole un ojo y viendo como la hechicera fruncía más el ceño si era posible. Observó cómo se movió incómoda en el sofá y ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No vuelvas a decir sumisa en alusión a mi persona ¿entendido? Y con relación a tu propuesta, creo que estoy… dispuesta a reflexionar sobre la misma. Luego te daré una respuesta, así que no insistas más por ahora —exhaló hondo y lo miró con firmeza—. Al fin y al cabo, si rechazo ahora tu petición, seguirás insistiendo hasta que acepte. Me he dado cuenta de que pareces ser bastante persistente.

—Sí, bueno, así soy yo —dijo dando una sonrisa de dientes y apuntando a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar.

—Pero quiero que sepas que si llegara a aceptar, a la mera conducta inapropiada o pervertida, prometo crear un portal a otra dimensión y dejarte encerrado ahí por el resto de tu vida, ¿me oíste?

— ¿También puedes hacer esas cosas?

Ella solo asintió en respuesta y se volvió a acostar en el sofá. Wally apagó finalmente las luces de la cabaña y también volvió a su lugar, feliz de que por lo menos se tomara el tiempo de pensar si quería salir con él. Ella no había dicho que no de todos modos. El en verdad quería llegar a conocer algo de ella. La observó con admiración cuando vio como el aura de sanación ahora cubría la figura de la joven mientras levitaba unos centímetros sobre el sofá, probablemente para curar sus propias magulladuras.

Pero sin embargo, todavía había algo que le inquietaba, algo que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo y lo mantendría en vela toda la noche.

—Oye Rae —cuchicheó él.

Ella lanzó un fuerte resoplido de enojo.

—Por Azar, estoy tratando de concentrarme por si no lo has notado, ¿y ahora qué rayos te pasa?

— ¿No crees que Buddy tendrá frío ahí afuera? —cuestionó apenas audible.

— ¡Que su nombre es BOBBY, maldito idiota descerebrado! —vociferó Melva mientras se despertaba de su claro estado de sueño.

—Diablos, señorita.

 _«Vaya, esa niña sí que tenía un temperamento explosivo… y claramente un sueño ligero», pensó él._


	5. Chapter 5: Meditación

**Capítulo 5: Meditación y guerra en el desayuno**

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba llegaron a los ojos de Raven, ella se despertó de su sueño profundo. Se talló los ojos, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para ajustar su vista a la luz matutina. Dio un ligero bostezo, y volteó su rostro para apreciar al hombre que estaba en el sofá de enfrente. Se encontraba acostado parcialmente sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y con la cara manchada de baba seca. Y también roncando fuertemente. Ella debía haber estado realmente cansada para no haberse despertado a mitad de la noche con ese sonido insoportable. Se preguntó igualmente cómo él podía siquiera dormir en esa posición tan incómoda y torcida en la que se encontraba. Se acercó sigilosamente a Wally, viendo su rostro relajado. Él la había invitado a una cita, y puede que no lo demostrara y no haya aceptado todavía, pero en cierto modo estaba un poco curiosa en cómo sería tener una salida con alguien. Nunca antes había tenido una cita y, sinceramente, nunca creyó que alguien la invitaría a salir jamás. Pero ¿debería acceder a su propuesta? ¿Podía ella realmente confiar? Debía ser cautelosa, sobre todo después de su último desengaño, sino volvería a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Además también podía ser engañada por su propio capricho emocional. Su vista luego se dirigió a los niños que, para su suerte y la de su salud psíquica, también seguían dormidos.

Decidió que se tomaría un momento para meditar, después de un largo lapso de tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho necesitaba urgentemente aclarar su mente. Necesitaba calmar un poco la tormenta interna que la afligía. Tenía que ser rápida, porque una vez que todos despertaran, romperían de nuevo con toda su tranquilidad y su mundo interno se vería de nuevo alborotado. Además, debía aclarar el contenido de esas pesadillas que tuvo, algo le decía que no fueron típicos sueños, había algo más, algo que debía develar.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras salía de la cabaña, viendo de paso a Bobby que se hallaba apoyado en la pared de madera durmiendo. El día estaba profundamente soleado, no había nubes y en el cielo limpio, las aves revoloteaban juguetonas, dejando agradables sonidos a su paso. Era un día perfecto para descansar y distenderse.

Bien, era hora de empezar. Se sentó en el porche de la cabaña colocando su cuerpo en posición de loto. Unió el dedo índice con el dedo pulgar en cada mano, estirando el resto de los dedos hacia delante. Esta posición de manos, conocido por ella como _gyan mudra o mudra del conocimiento_ , le permitía desarrollar la calma. Una de las tantas técnicas que aprendió en Azarath. En el plano emocional, le ayudaba en el flujo de su energía para que la misma circule de manera equilibrada; y en el espiritual, le ayudaba a entrar en conexión con el universo. Dicho de otro modo, una forma de conectarse con la sabiduría universal.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir el torrente de energía en su interior y como su cuerpo comenzaba a levitar, su aura morada rodeándola de una forma sutil.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos — recitó ella.

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Percibió su respiración entrando y saliendo de sus fosas nasales y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, como su abdomen se movía en sintonía con sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones continuas. Inhalando lentamente por la nariz, y soltando el aire despacio. Ella se centró en esa sensación, visualizando la corriente de aire saliendo mientras cada vez se sentía más relajada y consciente de sí misma. Lo repitió una y otra vez. Con tranquilidad. Familiarizarse con los sentidos._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _No sólo experimentó el relajante destensar de su cuerpo, sino también comenzó a sentir cómo se deshacía de las preocupaciones mentales que la pusieron en tensión durante todo el día anterior. Cuerpo relajado y mente concentrada. Los pensamientos quedaban a un lado y se sentía en armonía con las sensaciones del momento._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Su mantra siempre la ayudaba durante su meditación. Era místico, creando sensaciones e imágenes, el mismo tenía una calidad mágica de encantamiento. Ella siempre lo sincronizaba de alguna manera con su respiración natural o los latidos de su corazón, zambulléndose en el flujo hechizante y envolvente de su sonido. Siempre dejaba que su mantra la transportara._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Su concentración estaba en el mantra en sí, en su ritmo y en su calidad sonora._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Podía sentir el regresar de su mente a un estado más natural de paz y bienestar genuino y duradero. Sentía como aminoraron las aflicciones ilusorias de su mente._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _La meditación la llevaba a un extasiado estado de claridad, de pureza mental natural; de regresar su mente a su estado de sobriedad, libre de sufrimiento, con lo cual sus emociones perturbadoras se desvanecían en el momento._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Su meditación siguió su curso natural pero ella ahora estaba desconcertada. Intentó adentrarse un poco más en las profundidades de su mente para entrar en contacto con sus emociones que habían estado taladrando su cabeza el día de ayer, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba bloqueando su total acceso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Era como si algo estuviera velado en su interior, algo oculto. A diferencia de su espejo mágico que servía de portal directo a su mente, la meditación no le permitía un acceso completo y tangible, sin embargo le parecía inaudito que algo la estuviera empujando hacia afuera de su propia mente._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Ella presionó. Tan solo un poco más…_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Intentó forzar pero no podía pujar más allá. Algo le estaba impidiendo acercarse pero no podía vislumbrar de qué se trataba, era opaco, nebuloso. Ella estaba cara a cara con esa negrura, y algo en sus instintos más arcaicos le decía que corriera de ahí._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Esa oscuridad… era igual a su pesadilla. Ella se dirigió hacia la negrura en contra de cualquier sentido._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Ella sin embargo dio un paso adelante, tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 _Ella estiró su mano… solo… solo un poco más…. solo un poco más y ella podría…_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

— ¿Siempre haces eso por tanto tiempo?

Una voz conocida la sacó de su estado de casi trance, haciéndole lanzar un pequeño grito por el susto repentino y caer al piso en el proceso; estaba demasiado concentrada cuando él apareció. Abrió sus ojos, adaptándose a la luz solar después de tenerlos tanto tiempo cerrados. Pudo ver a Wally sentado a su lado viéndola. El velocista tragó saliva cuando vio su enojo evidente, pensó que si las miradas mataran él ya estaría siendo enterrado en este mismo momento.

Él había estado echando un vistazo por un momento mientras ella simplemente flotaba allí, su cabello y su capa suavemente ondeaban hacia atrás mientras una rara luz morada la cubría. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ella simplemente sentarse allí durante tanto tiempo, diciendo las mismas tres raras palabras una y otra vez?

—Interrumpiste mi meditación, odio que perturben mi meditación —gruñó la empática con bastante enfado. Le había costado bastante llegar tan profundo en lo hondo de su mente y estaba a un paso de descubrir algo que se hallaba ahí, de lo que ella no tenía conocimiento y de la nada fue sacada de su estado.

—Bueno, lo hice teniendo en cuenta que llevas _cuatro_ horas seguidas en la misma posición, creí que era conveniente hacerlo, incluso hasta pensé que te habías quedado dormida sentada o algo así —dijo Wally tratando de justificarse, haciendo hincapié en la cantidad de horas. _¡Eran cuatro malditas horas! ¡Totalmente quieta!_

Él se había despertado cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y la vio sentada en el porche de la cabaña. Trató de dejarle un poco de intimidad para lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, por lo que se fue al sofá para tratar de dormitar un poco más. Cuando salió de nuevo de su ensoñación, notó que había pasado esa cantidad de tiempo, y creyó que ella estaría en otra cosa pero para su sorpresa no se había movido ni una pizca de su lugar. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Lo necesitaba realmente ¿sabes?, teniendo en cuenta que ayer no fue un típico día de serenidad, contigo coqueteándome a cada minuto, cuidado de tres niños quejumbrosos y un raro oso de peluche del cual todavía no aprendiste su maldito nombre y además peleando contra un miembro de una organización criminal con mis poderes al límite del agotamiento —recriminó Raven contando con sus dedos los acontecimientos nombrados con anterioridad mientras el chico se quedaba solo mirándola fijamente, _¿acaso ella tenía algo en la cara o qué?_

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas mirarme? —preguntó ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se sorprendió él por su interrogante.

—Me acosaste mientras meditaba, y ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo has estado observando.

—No te acosaba —corrigió Wally—, solo te examinaba con algo de curiosidad.

—Tus pensamientos me están dando jaquecas, si quieres decirme algo solo dilo de una maldita vez.

 _«Siempre directo al grano. ¿Por qué ella siempre estaba en ese manto de mutismo? Ella, irónicamente, parecía ser tan elusiva como una sombra»._

Al igual que él, su mente zumbaba y trabajaba bastante rápido, por lo cual Wally pudo conjeturar algunas suposiciones a esa pregunta. Era como si se tratara de una barrera para no dejar que nadie entre. Para el velocista no había pasado desapercibido la mirada de dolor en la cara de la hechicera cuando le entregó la rosa el día anterior, mirada que rápidamente ocultó. Ella debía ser buena en eso de esconder lo que sentía. Él podía percibir esa frustración y abandono, y comprendió que Raven necesitaba cerrarse de tal manera para que no vuelvan a dañarla, únicamente para no tener que acercarse emocionalmente a nadie y así no sentirse vulnerable. Ella lo intrigaba en cierto sentido y lo había descubierto el día anterior. Era… extraño para él.

Ahora que lo pensó con certeza, ayer él pudo haber superado alguna de sus muchas barreras. Pero ella hoy parecía haber construido tres paredes nuevas para la grieta que se había formado en la primera. Él no podía entenderlo. Raven parecía luchar contra sí misma, aprisionándose en su propia mente.

—Rae, no sé quién o qué te lastimó antes, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy así, puedes confiar en mí, no soy tu enemigo. Quiero ser tu amigo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, un fantasma de dolor que tan rápido como surgió, se evaporó.

— ¿Y a ti qué te hace pensar que yo fui herida por alguien? —cuestionó ella ásperamente.

—No tengo poderes como los tuyos, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos. En la forma en que actúas cada vez que me acerco y en que siempre pareces estar a la defensiva. Nunca aprenderás a confiar nuevamente a menos que le des a alguien la oportunidad.

Raven desvió su mirada para que dejara de analizarla, odiaba que hablara con tanta soltura sobre su persona. Pero lo odiaba porque sabía él que tenía razón en cierto punto. Su petulante personalidad arrogante igualmente le dio la audacia de actuar como si tuviera conocimiento de todo bajo el sol. Pero también le hizo preguntarse... ¿ella era tan fácil de leer? ¿O sólo él parecía tener esa audacia detectivesca que incluso Robin envidiaría? Ahora ella era el centro de atención de la persona frente a ella, y él estaba buscando rupturas en su armadura. Pero ella no se lo permitiría y no le daría con el gusto. Afortunadamente, ella tenía una excelente armadura. O al menos eso creía ella. A pesar de que ella dudaba que él pudiera leer mentes, su barrera mental se elevó de todos modos. Su rostro adoptó el aspecto habitual de indiferencia que usaba a menudo como una máscara.

—Vaya que perceptivo resultaste ser, _Wallace_ —escupió ella ácidamente—. Deberías dejar el trabajo de superhéroe y trabajar mejor como detective, o tal vez dedicarte a tiempo completo a la psicología o a la psiquiatría ya que pareces tener un talento innato para eso. Escuché que en el Manicomio de Arkham pagan bien y que el Joker es un paciente realmente fascinante por si estás verdaderamente interesado.

Él solo suspiró con pesar. Quizás no era el momento para eso y tampoco quería presionar la herida latente, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Y… ¿De verdad puedes estar tanto tiempo haciendo lo que sea que haces sin mover un pelo? ¿No te dan calambres en el cuerpo o algo así?

—Es parte del entrenamiento que recibí desde niña. Incluso puedo meditar por más tiempo... siempre y cuando _nadie_ me interrumpa —dijo recalcando la palabra "nadie" lanzándole una mirada venenosa en el acto.

—Si quieres relajarte puedo invitarte a un spa cuando quieras preciosa —agregó el velocista, con claras intenciones de romper un poco de la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

Raven solo puso los ojos en blanco, ya había empezado de nuevo con su flirteo.

—Claro, cómo si un día de relax en un spa pintando mis uñas, una mascarilla facial de belleza y rodajas de pepino sobre mis ojos pudieran ayudarme a estabilizar mis poderes.

—Bueno, creo que en algo puedo entenderte. A mí me gusta aflojarme un poco de vez en cuando, sin embargo yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo quieto.

— ¿Enserio que no puedes estar mucho tiempo quieto? Sinceramente no me había percatado de ese pequeño detalle —ironizó Raven poniendo una mirada aburrida mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón.

—A lo que me estaba refiriendo es que, al igual que tú, yo también me tomo un tiempo de relajación cuando puedo.

 _Espera un momento…_

 _« ¿Acaso él estaba comparando su trabajo meditativo, el cual le llevó casi toda una vida de arduo entrenamiento y sacrificio, con una simple relajación de aficionado?»._

—La meditación es mucho más que una relajación Wally —explicó ella—. Meditar sirve para aclarar la mente y a la vez mantenerse alerta. Es un doble proceso difícil de lograr. Uno se vuelve más sensible hacia sus propias emociones y los detalles del mundo que nos rodea. La meditación es un estado mental tranquilo y alerta; el cuerpo está relajado pero la mente totalmente concentrada. La meditación es la búsqueda del ser humano para encontrarse consigo mismo. En cambio, en la relajación la mente va de un lado a otro, entre el sueño, la fantasía y el pensamiento. Podemos estar medio despiertos y no saber lo que estamos pensando. Es un... estado agradable, sí, pero fuera de control. Y estar fuera de control no es algo de lo que yo pueda darme el lujo, no cuando mis poderes son controlados por mis emociones.

—Entonces creo que lo he estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo —suspiró Wally mirando el cielo despejado mientras sentía la brisa fresca. Entonces su hipótesis era cierta con respecto a los poderes de la chica, los mismos eran manipulados por sus emociones.

—Sí, supongo que has perdido tu tiempo, pero solamente si lo miras desde mi punto de vista. A fin de cuentas, meditar no es una necesidad urgente para ti.

— ¿Perder el tiempo? Nena, cuando se es tan rápido como yo, el tiempo se tiene de sobra —comentó engreído para refutar su comentario.

—Claro, tú lo ves así, pero yo opino diferente —replicó la joven—. La sociedad como yo la veo lleva una forma de vida incierta y desorientada. Se hacen muchas cosas a la vez y todos piensan que pierden el tiempo cuando no actúan con rapidez. Sin embargo, la mayoría no sabe qué hacer con el tiempo que gana, salvo matarlo. La mayoría son incapaces de usar su tiempo para encontrarse consigo mismos.

Bucear en nuestro mundo interior no es fácil y Raven lo sabía, requiere tiempo y dedicación, llegar a contemplar nuestro verdadero yo en su desnudez requiere de mucho coraje, decisión, meditación y reflexión. Y el problema es que a la mayoría nunca se les enseña a estar consigo mismos y no los preparan para lo que pueden encontrar. En Azarath, esta forma de vida era de lo más común, pero en la Tierra estas actividades estaban lejos de ser populares, sobre todo en Occidente. De la misma manera que necesitamos comer, dormir, movernos todos los días para no morirnos, necesitamos dedicar un espacio temporal diario a la reflexión, a la meditación, al encuentro con nosotros para no perdernos, para que esa brújula interna que es la conciencia de nosotros mismos y que dirige sabiamente nuestra vida no se estropee. Ella creía que, sin este espacio propio, todo intento de desarrollo personal, de progreso y de aprendizaje sería estéril.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera —dijo Wally tratando de absorber la información que la chica le brindaba. Ella tenía un punto de vista bastante interesante.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre los dos hasta que Raven hizo una pregunta.

—Dime Wally, tú ¿eres incapaz de encontrarte contigo mismo a menos que… estés corriendo por todos lados?

Él se quedó pasmado ante su pregunta. En cierta forma no entendía para nada a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero sin embargo algo en ese interrogante lo inquietó en lo profundo de su ser. Pero, ¿a dónde quería llegar ella? La mirada de Raven se encontraba fija en el horizonte, pero evidentemente perdida en sus pensamientos en un claro estado de introspección.

— ¿De qué va todo eso? —cuestionó el al no saber cómo responder a su pregunta, porque sinceramente no comprendía ni siquiera de qué estaba hablando ella.

—Nada, solo… olvídalo, no me hagas caso. Yo…—. Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios—. Siempre trato de no mostrar mis debilidades a nadie, ni de bajar mis protecciones. Nunca debo permitirme tener dudas, ni dejar que mis emociones se salgan de mi dominio. Si yo llegase a perder el control…

Ella frenó lo que estaba por decir. Recordó, con un poco de vergüenza y pesar, las veces que perdió el mando de sus emociones y dejó que su lado más primitivo se desencadenara y saliera a flote. Cuando casi mató a Doctor Luz o en su pelea contra Terra, donde todas sus emociones erupcionaron como un volcán. No quería que Wally supiera que era alguna especie de monstruo. Él en principio no había creído que ella era espeluznante, pero sabía que no pensaría de la misma forma si sabía de lo que ella era capaz… o si descubría su otro par extra de ojos rojos ocultos.

—La meditación es una necesidad primaria en mi vida, desde que tengo memoria. No puedo actuar con normalidad. Soy media humana, pero a la vez no puedo ser humana por más que lo desee, y no puedo comportarme completamente como tal.

Ella había pasado tanto tiempo siendo un demonio, temiendo y aprendiendo a contener su oscuridad y controlarla, que nunca se había detenido a preguntarse sobre su otro lado. ¿Qué se sentiría ser humana? Si, ella era la hija de un demonio, del más poderoso vale decir, pero también era en parte humana. Es curioso cómo todos olvidaron esa parte de su herencia. A veces era extremadamente tentador simplemente tener la esperanza de poder eliminar su vestigio demoníaco e intentar vivir sin la influencia de su padre torturándola, tener la oportunidad de ser... normal y feliz. De ser alguien, y no simplemente identificarse como la "Gema de Scath" o el "Portal".

Él se quedó con una mirada interrogante en su rostro. _« ¿Media humana? ¿Entonces… qué era ella realmente? ¿Era extraterrestre o algo así?»_ Era algo evidente que, por sus rasgos físicos atípicos, no era completamente humana. De eso ya se había dado cuenta. Bueno, no es algo que a él le sorprendiera mucho teniendo en cuenta que en la Liga de la Justicia, donde su tío Flash estaba afiliado, se encontraban Superman y Martian Manhunter.

—Pues yo te veo bastante humana —murmuró él observándola de arriba a abajo enfocándose un poco más de tiempo en sus pechos y luego la curvatura de su trasero.

Instantáneamente, Raven sintió que los ojos del pelirrojo recorrían su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que sabía dónde se estaba fijando, pero no quería pensar en eso. Esto se había vuelto más embarazoso de lo que ella quería decir. Además, no era realmente como si ella tuviera algo que valiera la pena mirar.

—Wally, espero que realmente tus ojos no estés puestos en lo que yo creo —advirtió Raven entrecerrando sus ojos y viéndolo con reproche.

—Bueno, igualmente tampoco puedo seguirte el ritmo con esta charla. Ya sabes, no tengo conocimientos sobre hechicería y esas cosas que haces, pero supongo que te llevarías bien con Zatanna, ¿la conoces? La maga de la Liga —dijo el chico y vio como Raven se congelaba entonces.

El cuerpo de la hechicera se puso rígido por completo ante la mención de esa mujer, mientras su aura escapaba involuntariamente de su cuerpo.

Wally sintió un escalofrío mientras los vellos se su cuerpo se erizaban en un acto reflejo. Él trago hondo, algo dentro suyo le decía que corriera de ahí o se apartara. Las sombras se agitaron un poco a su alrededor, mientras la luz del lugar y del sol parecían ser absorbidas y el calor del ambiente y la temperatura comenzaron a disminuir gradualmente. Escuchó el sonido del quiebre de varias ramas de los árboles de alrededor.

— ¿Raven?

—No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia —advirtió ella lentamente con un tono de voz que solo causó otro estremecimiento en el chico.

—Hay algo mal…

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —cortó ella tratando de aplacar rápidamente el pequeño descontrol que sufrió. Recitó su mantra internamente sintiendo como las aguas agitadas se calmaban. Gracias a su reciente meditación, encontrar el equilibrio no le resultaba un trabajo complicado en este momento.

Wally sintió como la atmósfera enrarecida, así como la temperatura, volvían de nuevo a la normalidad. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Era acaso otra fuga de sus poderes?

—Disculpa por todo este parloteo mío, siempre me pongo un poco reflexiva después de meditar —explicó la chica, tratando de cambiar de tema y que Wally no preguntara e intentara ahondar en lo que acababa de suceder—. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto sinceramente, no suelo abrirme a la gente con facilidad.

Wally, a pesar de no ser empático como la chica, pudo sentir que ella estaba en un raro estado de ánimo. Seguro que era un asunto que cargaba de su pasado y que la afectaba demasiado, así que trato de hacerla sentir bien con algún comentario tonto que sabía que al menos la sacaría de sus divagaciones. No le gustaba verla triste, y menos que menos enojada, él quería hacerla sonreír.

—No hay problema, nunca había tenido una charla tan profunda antes y créeme que tu criterio es bastante cautivador. Tú forma de ver el mundo es tan... enternecedora. En serio eres realmente admirable, pero sabes Rae, yo también tengo grandes habilidades ocultas —notó ahora como Raven lo miraba con aparente curiosidad, esperando que le dijera lo que estaba escondiendo—. ¿Sabías qué puedo comer más de 4.500 calorías en pocos minutos sin engordar un gramo?

—Qué gran don sublime tienes guardado ahí Wally, seguramente debes ser la envidia de cualquier supermodelo de alta costura.

El velocista se sintió mejor cuando pudo ver en la chica, luego de que ella arrojara su comentario sarcástico, una minúscula mueca de regocijo en su rostro.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Oh, y también le gustaba verla ruborizada por algún comentario suyo como lo estaba ahora.

—Yo...

Un gruñido proveniente del estómago del velocista hizo que el avergonzado fuera otro. Así como ella necesitaba meditar, él necesitaba comer algo con urgencia.

—Creo que ya es hora de que consumas tus 4.500 calorías de desayuno —dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa de burla, que luego fue cambiada a una de bochorno. Si, como si fuera poco, el estómago vacío de Raven sintió que era hora de hacer su entrada triunfal en la conversación con un fuerte ruido, incluso más fuerte que el que emitió el chico. Todo esto provocando una sonora carcajada en el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, veo que la sensación es mutua bebé, ¿hay algo de comer aquí? —dijo apuntando en dirección al interior de la cabaña.

—Solamente comidas enlatadas, y no creo que los frijoles o los guisantes sean de tu agrado y cubran tus necesidades alimenticias.

—Bueno, puedo conseguir algo de comida real y traerla. Además esos niños se tienen que alimentar, sino esa niña loca se pondrá furiosa y nos matará mandando a ese oso perturbador que tiene de amigo—. Wally miró al oso dormido contra la pared de la cabaña—. El me da escalofríos —se estremeció abrazando su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón, ayer no les di una comida adecuada, y digamos que tampoco he probado bocado alguno.

—Bien, pero primero hay un asunto urgente y muy serio que resolver entre nosotros, algo que debo preguntarte —puntualizó ahora con real severidad.

— ¿Y cuál es ese asunto? —interrogó ella incauta por su repentina seriedad. « _¿Acaso le preguntaría por lo que había sucedido cuando nombró a Zatanna? ¿Le interrogaría sobre qué era ella realmente? Al fin y al cabo, ella le había dicho que era media humana, por lo cual podría cuestionarla sobre su otra mitad»._

— ¿Crepes o waffles?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Era en serio?_

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta urgente es esa? ¿O es lo más profundo que se te ocurrió?

—Tú solo contesta pajarito.

—Waffles —contestó ella sin dudar—. Y no me llames así —demandó por el sobrenombre ridículo que le puso ahora.

—Vaya, eres mi tipo de mujer —se rio él entre dientes.

Ella solo frunció el ceño ante su acotación.

—Que estupidez, ¿acaso clasificas a la gente y determinas su compatibilidad por su gusto por la comida?

—Pues claro, es bastante evidente —espetó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sí que eres alguien realmente perspicaz, tienes la mente de un erudito —acotó Raven mientras rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Quieres algo en especial Rae?

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien para mí, pero si no es mucha molestia y pudieras conseguirme un poco de té de hierbas estaría realmente agradecida.

— ¿Té de hierbas? Oh bebé —suspiró Wally mientras negaba con la cabeza en un claro gesto de lamento—, creo que ahí no coincidimos, prefiero una buena taza de café, me da más energía.

— ¿Más energía de la que pareces tener acumulada? No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si agregaras también azúcar a esa taza, realmente estoy temblando de miedo solamente con la idea… y no me llames bebé.

—Bien, pon a calentar el agua mientras tanto —dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco sus músculos, notando de paso como la chica contemplaba de reojo todos sus movimientos. No es la primera vez que notaba como ella lo miraba. Él sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —cuestionó él con una sonrisa coqueta y una voz divertida.

—Solamente el paisaje —señaló Raven mientras forzaba sus ojos fuera del cuerpo del chico y los fijaba en el panorama que los rodeaba—, es lo único atrayente en este lugar.

—Seguramente te he parecido tan guapo que te he hipnotizado.

—Sí, claro. Esta noche soñaré contigo y tu despampanante belleza.

—Ah, y deja la puerta de la cabaña abierta, será más rápido así —acto seguido se inclinó y se situó en posición de carrera—. Bien, es hora de que me ponga en marcha, no me extrañes ¿sí? No tardaré mucho de todos modos cariño, lo prometo —guiñó un ojo y se esfumó.

Inmediatamente Raven sintió como el aire era succionado a su alrededor y como Wally desapareció de repente en la profundidad del bosque. Ella se levantó, sacudiendo cualquier resto de suciedad de su capa con sus manos y entró en la cabaña dejando la puerta abierta como le indicó él. Llenó la tetera de agua fresca y la llevó a una de las hornallas de la cocina mientras prendía la misma en el proceso.

Ella se quedó mirando la entrada y se preguntó con interés cuánto tiempo le llevaría. Se concentró en el ambiente para tratar detectar su aura para saber cuándo él se acercara y casi se cae al suelo cuando su presencia cayó como un rayo sobre ella. Él ya se encontraba ahí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raven se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas. Ella parpadeó confundida mientras una silueta amarilla y roja se movía a gran velocidad, levantando un poco de aire y polvo del suelo en el proceso, entrando y saliendo por la puerta continuamente.

Por el ruido provocado, los tres niños se despertaron y se acercaron también a la mesa sentándose y contemplando maravillados la agilidad del velocista. Raven también sonrió, él era maravilloso en cierto modo. En otro parpadeo, la mesa fue cubierta por un mantel blanco. Mientras la figura de Wally se movía a gran velocidad, fueron apareciendo, como si de simple magia se tratara, diferentes tipos de platos de comida. Una gran taza de café negro y cargado apareció primero frente a la silla vacía que quedaba, luego una bandeja llena de huevos, salchichas y tocino, un plato con una gran cantidad de waffles con miel, una canasta de frutas, tazones con leche y cereal para los niños, vasos con zumo de naranja, panecillos y galletas. Mientras tanto, los niños aplaudían claramente emocionados por el espectáculo. Cuando se escuchó el silbido provocado por el vapor de agua que salía de la tetera hirviendo, sin demora una taza llena de agua apareció frente a los ojos de Raven, con un saquito de té de hierbas dentro y la azucarera puesta a su lado. Instantáneamente aparecieron los tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas. El olor delicioso de la comida llenó toda la cabaña. Raven arqueó una ceja cuando también apareció en la mesa unas velas en un candelabro y pétalos de rosa de decoración. Parpadeó y enseguida Wally se encontraba sentado a su lado en la mesa con una servilleta colgada de su cuello para evitar ensuciarse y los cubiertos en sus manos. Veía la comida con un extraño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Comida de verdad! —se emocionó Timmy tomando un tazón de cereal.

— ¡Comida! ¡Comida! —balbuceó el más pequeño de los tres mientras tomaba algunas galletas.

—Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente. _Bon appétit, ma chérie_ —dijo Wally mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. Luego se metió un gran bocado de waffles a la boca y sorbió su café.

—Yo en realidad diría que es bastante. Pero suponiendo que la mayoría es para ti no es que me importe mucho —mencionó Raven mientras bebía su té con satisfacción y se servía una porción de waffles que estaba cerca—. Y dime, ¿para qué son las velas y los pétalos de flores? ¿Acaso también te los vas a devorar? —preguntó secamente viendo como el chico se llevaba ahora a la boca con el tenedor una gran porción de huevos y tocino manchando toda su cara.

Vaya, él realmente no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podía comer mucho. Y lo hacía rápidamente, ya había comenzado a vaciar la mitad de la mesa el solo.

—Para hacer esto más íntimo y romántico preciosa, no me digas que no te gustan estos pequeños detalles.

— ¿Íntimo? ¿Cuándo estamos acompañados por tres infantes? —le hizo recordar señalando a los niños sentados al frente suyo—. Creo que tenemos una noción diferente de la palabra intimidad.

—Bueno Rae, si lo que tanto ansías es intimidad conmigo tendrás que aceptar esa cita que te propuse antes, ten por seguro que ahí estaremos _solos_ los dos —mencionó el velocista mientras se relamía sus labios y lanzaba una mirada sagaz a la hechicera logrando que ella se atragantara con la comida. Wally tuvo que darle unas palmadas en su espalda para evitar que se ahogara.

—Deja esas bromas estúpidas —dijo Raven molesta luego de recuperar el aliento —, si es que no quieres terminar dentro de un portal en otra dimensión y sin nada de comida.

—No me harías eso realmente, ¿verdad pajarito?

—No tientes tu suerte, Wallace. Y deja de llamarme con apodos ridículos, mi nombre es Raven.

—Solo relájate princesa.

—No soy una princesa, y tengo un nombre.

—Lo sé, pero me gustan más los otros. Aunque también me gusta Rae. Suena lindo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Dejen esos coqueteos asquerosos para después y sigamos comiendo!

— ¡Que yo no coqueteo con él! —se defendió la hechicera del atrevido comentario hecho por la niña rubia. Era la segunda vez que le decía que ella estaba flirteando con el chico.

—Sí, claro. Y tú —advirtió Melva mirando fijamente al velocista que ahora seguía comiendo—, pelirrojo idiota, no te comas todo y deja algo para Bobby.

—Alimenta a tu oso Teddy con lo que quieras Melva. Y mi nombre es W-a-l-l-y —deletreó en forma pausada como si la chica fuera tonta—, y no "pelirrojo idiota".

— ¡Bien _Wally_! —siseó la niña con sus ojos entrecerrados viéndolo ferozmente, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con… una banana, que para demostrar su poca utilidad como arma de ataque, se resbaló de su cáscara y terminó hecha papilla contra el suelo.— ¡Entonces recuerda que su nombre es Bobby! ¡No Tobby, no Cody, no Terry ni ninguno de tus motes ridículos inventados!

— ¡Suficiente! —. Raven rugió y Melva levantó la vista de Wally y los dos se pusieron rígidos. Raven tenía los ojos entrecerrados en un claro estado de furia.

— ¡Pero él comenzó nuevamente! —se defendió Melva mientras lo apuntaba ahora con una salchicha.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Ustedes dos aprenderán a llevarse bien en esta maldita misión hasta que termine y lo harán más apacible para mí! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Es una orden! —siseó Raven y frunció el ceño. Ellos solo asintieron en afirmación.

Raven solo suspiró mientras seguía desayunando ahora tomando una porción de fruta, la verdad era que la comida estaba deliciosa. Pero su disgusto no tardó en llegar nuevamente con los sonidos que el velocista hacía a su lado mientras se atragantaba con un gran trozo de waffle.

— ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido para comer? ¿No puedes comer en porciones más pequeñas? —preguntó Raven perdiendo la paciencia y con un claro tic en su ojo.

Su vena palpitó en su frente cuando, en respuesta, trozos de comida volaron directamente a su cara mientras el chico tosía por la obvia comida atorada en su garganta que no pudo digerir.

—Y veo que tienen pocos modales —reprochó ella mientras se limpiaba el rostro—, come más lento Wally, esto no es una de tus carreras, pareces un animal. Y me estás llenando la cara con tu saliva y restos de comida. Eres alguien realmente desagradable.

—Yo… lo siento de verdad, solo es que tengo muchísima hambre, el día anterior no pude comer nada —se lamentó él bajando su mirada y poniendo cara de culpa.

Su cara, que ahora parecía la de un cachorro regañado, disminuyó todo el enfado de Raven, y sintió algo como la culpa carcomiendo desde dentro de ella. En realidad él no había comido nada porque había venido a rescatarla, le salvó la vida, rescató a los niños y se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo por si necesitaba ayuda. Y ella valoraba realmente su presencia. Él tampoco tenía ninguna obligación e igualmente les trajo un desayuno exquisito y ella solamente se lo pagó todo gritándole y haciéndolo sentir mal.

—Rae, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Wally un poco preocupado. La chica parecía enfrascada en algún pensamiento deprimente y no había apartado los ojos de su rostro en ningún momento. Parecía sentirse culpable por regañarlo. Le estaba por decir que no importaba y que todo estaba bien cuando ella habló.

—Yo…eh —. La empática solo parpadeó rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de que sus elucubraciones se habían alargado tanto y se había quedado viéndolo fijamente a la cara. Ella necesitaba alguna justificación rápida y ahora. _«Bien, piensa algo inteligente»._

—Es solo que tú…—. Raven miró a Wally y vio sus dos mejillas manchadas de restos de comida. Hizo lo posible para no reír al ver su cara llena de restos del desayuno, parecía un niño—. Tienes toda tu cara manchada de comida —dijo rápidamente. « _Si, que inteligente»._

—Incluso Tommy, que es solo un bebé, no se ensució tanto —se burló la niña rubia.

El pelirrojo parpadeó y se frotó el rostro fuertemente con su mano en un intento de limpiarse.

—Ahí no, más abajo, cerca de tu barbilla —indicó Melva riéndose mientras el velocista se limpiaba donde le indicaba.

—Un poco más a la derecha —le señaló Timmy conteniendo una risita.

—Veo que en tu frente hay un trozo de huevo ensuciando tu máscara, ¿o será waffle? —bromeó Melva

—Yo creo que tiene tocino saliendo de su nariz —continuó Timmy.

Wally bufó molesto, sus intentos de acicalar su rostro estaban fallando.

—Espera, déjamelo a mí —dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida por los chistes de los pequeños y los intentos fallidos del velocista, tomando una servilleta que estaba en la mesa. Ella llevó la misma a la cara de Wally y frotó con delicadeza su rostro hasta dejarlo lo más higiénico que podía.

Wally miró a la hechicera con leve sorpresa por la actitud tan cercana de ella ahora. Para su alivio, ahora la estampa deprimente de sus facciones fue reemplazada por una bonita mueca resaltando la belleza de su rostro.

—Todo limpio —murmuró ella con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Hoy seguramente iba a dolerle la mandíbula, nunca había sonreído por tanto tiempo seguido. Dos minutos era mucho tiempo. Era básicamente un récord para ella… o un milagro.

—Gracias Rae —dijo Wally con una sonrisa ladina volviendo a su desayuno tratando de comer y masticar más despacio.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Si estás coqueteando con él! ¡Qué asco, vayan a un lugar privado!

— ¡Voy a vomitar!

— ¡Ustedes dos coman y mantengan la boca cerrada! —mandó Raven ahora enojada.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que comeremos si tenemos que mantener la boca cerrada? —preguntó Timmy un poco confundido.

—Solamente coman sin emitir otra palabra —respondió la hechicera secamente.

Melva siguió comiendo y observó con una sonrisa melancólica la interacción entre todos, se sentía casi como estar en una familia, algo que les faltaba a ella y sus hermanos desde que sus padres no estaban en sus vidas. Raven detuvo su taza a medio camino cuando percibió la angustia proveniente de la niña con su empatía. Tenía una mirada nublada, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy difícil y triste para ella.

—Melva, ¿ocurre algo? —interrogó Raven.

—No, nada, solo… voy a llevarle un plato de desayuno a Bobby, debe tener mucho apetito —contestó con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro tratando de esquivar el tema. Se levantó con una bandeja con algunos alimentos y salió.

—Está bien.

Raven sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco quería presionarla para que hable sobre un tema que, por lo que podía sentir, resultaba claramente doloroso. Al cabo, ella solo fue a una misión a rescatar a estos tres niños pero no tenía idea sobre sus historias de vida y sobre las circunstancias por las que terminaron involucrados en esto a una edad tan tierna como la suya. Ellos tendrían que estar jugando, divirtiéndose, estudiando en la escuela, no huyendo de una organización criminal. Solo le quedaba esperar que Melva se abriera a ella, le narrara su historia y ver en que podía serle ella de ayuda. Pero por ahora solo que quedaba esperar en que la pequeña niña confiara en ella.

Esto solo trajo reminiscencias de su dura infancia, aunque ella realmente no estaba segura de haber pasado nunca por esa etapa en su vida. Ella nunca fue normal y nunca vivió una vida típica. Gracias a su condición, ella tuvo que madurar muy rápido. La infancia era una ostentación que no podía serle otorgada. Ella nunca tuvo ningún amigo cuando era niña, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en el templo. De vez en cuando observaba la ciudad, miraba y se preguntaba cómo era la vida de una persona común. Probablemente fuera más interesante que la suya que se encontraba llena de horas y horas de entrenamiento, meditación y de estudio, ya que el miedo a perder el control siempre fue tan real. Con solo una pequeña rabieta que tuviera cuando era niña, el edificio se estremecía. Lo peor era que la mayoría de la gente le tenía pavor. Cada vez que ella caminaba por las estrechas calles de Azarath, podía escucharlos susurrar algunas cosas como "vástago del diablo" y "niña demonio". Por lo tanto, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía sin meditar hundiéndose en algún libro o con su madre. Cada vez que veía a los otros niños, su corazón dolía y se llenaba de envidia. Los veía reír, saltar, jugar. Ella también quería ser como ellos. En su caso, casi cualquier cosa que no fuera meditar estaba restringido, cualquier cosa que perturbara sus emociones era realmente riesgoso. Y más en su estado de indefensión, cuando no estaba capacitada en el arte de controlar sus habilidades, la filtración de sus poderes era arriesgado porque podría terminar dañando a alguien.

El desayuno terminó finalmente, dejando a Wally inclinado en la silla masajeando su hinchada barriga y con una cara extasiada de absoluta satisfacción. Los niños habían salido al aire libre a respirar un poco de aire fresco y de paso hacerle compañía a Melva y Bobby. Raven se estaba por levantar de la silla para lavar los platos y limpiar el resto de la mesa, pero en una fracción de segundo sintió el aire rodeándola, quedando ahora sentada en el sofá. Divisó la silueta del velocista rodeando la mesa rápidamente, viendo como los utensilios desaparecían uno a uno en el proceso y se apilaban ahora aseados a un lado del fregadero. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la súper velocidad del chico. En cuestión de segundo se encontraba toda la vasija higienizada y repentinamente Wally apareció sentado a su lado.

—Todo limpio —dijo él con un guiño, en una clara referencia a la frase que había utilizado ella cuando fregó la suciedad de su cara.

Raven solo se movió un poco incómoda en el asiento, el chico se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sillón cerca de su cabeza. Raven cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto defensivo típico de su lenguaje corporal y la luz solar de la mañana que entraba por la ventana la bañó en un sutil halo dorado. El corazón de Wally pulsó fuertemente en su pecho y un ligero calor se instaló en su estómago. Ella se veía casi etérea e irreal. Pero todavía quería preguntarle lo que le había entristecido durante la comida.

—Antes, durante el desayuno, ¿por qué estabas triste? —cuestionó Wally.

—Yo solo… no tuve que haberte gritado, tú has sido bueno con todos nosotros y yo lo único que he hecho es sacar mi mal temperamento todo el tiempo desde que estás aquí. Lo siento si te ofendí, realmente —se lamentó Raven con un claro esfuerzo como si le costara decir esas palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas, no estaba en su estilo.

—No te preocupes Rae, no me enojé contigo y tampoco pretendo que cambies tu carácter para tratar conmigo, a decir verdad tus comentarios irónicos me resultan netamente agradables. Sino no serías tú cariño.

—Vaya, qué pensamiento tan filosófico, ¿acaso lo sacaste de una galleta de la fortuna? —dijo ella rodando sus ojos pero con una minúscula sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Así me gusta más —se rio él ante su comentario.

Se quedaron un rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que uno de los comunicadores soltó su alarma. Raven tanteó el suyo por instinto pero el sonido no provenía del de ella.

—Es el mío —dijo Wally tomando su artefacto analizando la información que le llegaba.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella tratando de ojear el comunicador del chico.

—Un saqueo en el museo principal de Jump City —le comunicó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y leía la información que llegaba a su aparato—, días atrás llegó una exposición de valiosos artefactos egipcios. Supongo que sin ustedes la ciudad quedó desprotegida y les dejó vía libre a algunos para hacer lo que quieran. Ahora es una zona liberada.

— ¿Quién es el ladrón? ¿Red X de nuevo? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—No, estamos hablando de HIVE, los Cinco de la Colmena específicamente por lo que puedo leer por acá.

— ¿Acaso Jinx y su equipo de perdedores nunca se dan por vencido? —Raven suspiró.

— ¿Me acompañas a patear algunos traseros? —preguntó el bastante entusiasmado por la idea de pelear junto a ella.

—Debo quedarme —contestó ella rotundamente mirando al chico como si estuviese loco—, no puedo dejar a los niños solos con la amenaza de Mallah rondando.

—Por favor —rogó él uniendo sus manos en posición de súplica—, además los niños tienen al oso raro que los puede proteger.

—No puedo, ve tu solo —ultimó ella.

Wally bajó la mirada con tristeza, él solo quería ir a una misión con la bella hechicera. La congoja se filtró en Raven, ella no tenía ningún problema en ir con él pero tampoco podía ser imprudente y dejar a los chicos desprotegidos. Ella solo suspiró con frustración.

—Bien, escucha Wally —dijo ella cuando encontró una solución cómoda para los dos—, si veo que tardas demasiado en traer tu trasero aquí prometo ir a corroborar ¿eso está bien para ti?

— ¿Tardar? Yo más bien creo que será rápido nena —replicó él con una sonrisa—, pero aceptaré tu propuesta—. Bueno, ella no iría con él, pero por lo menos haría su aparición en caso de que él la necesitara o tardara demasiado.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo más de la historia. No estoy seguro de lo bien que estoy haciendo esto hasta ahora, ya que soy nuevo en esto de la escritura de fics, pero espero que realmente algunas personas estén disfrutando de su lectura. Y díganme ¿qué les está pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿Les gustó, les encantó, la odiaron? :P Tal vez algunas sugerencias o críticas constructivas si lo desean! Las revisiones me ayudarán a saber lo que piensan ustedes. Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo que seguramente suba la próxima semana…**

 _ **PsycheJung**_


	6. Chapter 6: La redención de Jinx

**Capítulo 6: La redención de Jinx**

Una silueta se escabulló entre las sombras dentro del museo de la ciudad. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada. La única luz que se percibía provenía de la media luna que se encontraba justo encima del tragaluz que inundaba la vasta habitación con sus rayos pálidos. No había nadie en el sitio, la mayoría de las cosas de valor estaban en su lugar pero era obvio que aquí había sucedido una extensa batalla, en el suelo se hallaban huellas que pertenecían seguramente a Kid Flash luego de sus múltiples correteadas, pero no había rastro alguno de él ni de los villanos de la Colmena. ¿Dónde está Wally?

El salón Egipcio estaba repleto desde reliquias de valor incalculable hasta baratijas antiguas e incluso la momia de algún faraón. El arte y los artefactos antiguos siempre le fascinaron. La sala en la que estaba ahora en ese momento era la sede de exposición de este tipo de objetos, con estuches de vidrio llenos de antiguos pergaminos, ropa antigua, joyas y obras de bastante valor. Red X seguramente se podría hacer un festín robando en este lugar. Algunos de esos artilugios incluso desprendían ligeros zumbidos mágicos por lo cual era obvio que algunos contenían cierta energía mística en su interior.

Si ella tuviera tiempo, puede que esta exhibición le haya parecido interesante de ver pero, por supuesto, no lo tenía. Encontrar a Kid Flash era su prioridad ahora y sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil si se encontraba moviéndose con su súper velocidad, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo. Raven se sentó en el centro del museo en posición de loto. Esto que estaba a punto de hacer era algo muy arriesgado. Utilizar su proyección astral estando sola la dejaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad a un ataque seguro ya que debía abandonar su cuerpo pero, ya que no sentía ninguna amenaza a su alrededor, lo intentaría.

 _« ¿Dónde está Wally?», ella sonrió internamente ante la ironía de esa pregunta; era igual a ese juego ilustrado en donde hay que encontrar al personaje de Wally en escenas con miles de dibujos y detalles que despistan al lector._ En algún lugar de la ciudad estaba él; sin embargo, ella estaba ya bastante familiarizada con su aura escarlata, que resaltaba con su resplandor sobre cualquier otra que haya visto antes, y había tenido una buena lectura de sus emociones, lo que le facilitaría bastante la tarea. La empatía era un buen truco para esto. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo mientras se calmaba y entraba en una especie de trance. Recitó su mantra y sintió como su alma se proyectaba fuera de su cuerpo y se dirigía a lo alto de la ciudad de Jump City, tratando de rastrear al chico. Estaba centrada en algo específico mientras trabajaba. Extendiendo su cuerpo astral, voló alrededor de toda la ciudad, su mente filtrándose por todas las auras que estaban a su paso. Era algo realmente irritante para ella ya que llegaban demasiadas emociones de la urbe a su cabeza. Hasta que al fin lo encontró, y no estaba solo. A su alrededor se hallaba un aura rosada conocida, esa era Jinx. Pero también un aura tenebrosa que desprendía solo deseos de sadismo, esa seguramente debía ser Madame Rouge. Genial, Wally se había metido en problemas y no sabía porque no le extrañaba. Ella podía sentir su agotamiento y dolor, parece que le habían dado una buena paliza. Bien, era hora de hacer su entrada como ella le prometió.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Misión rápida y sus cojones. Kid Flash se encontraba ahora escondido en un almacén o depósito, realmente agotado y sin fuerzas. Trató de calmar sus respiraciones y de relajar su cuerpo pero estaba realmente fatigado y sus piernas no se moverían tan rápido como él deseaba en este momento. No podría escapar de nuevo así que su única opción por ahora era tratar de mantenerse escondido.

—Maldición —gruñó con frustración mirando la entrada del almacén a la cruel espera de que lo encontraran.

Las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como él tenía en mente. Realmente estaba en aprietos. Pudo evitar con éxito el robo del museo, pero los seis villanos tenían en mente otros planes. Intentaron otra serie de redadas por toda la ciudad, y él tuvo que frustrar una vez más sus patéticos planes. Luego la que se suponía que era la líder del equipo, Jinx, tuvo la osadía de regresar al museo para intentar robar una especie de amuleto egipcio. El bajó un poco la guardia porque se encontraba ella sola pero al final resultó ser una trampa y terminó noqueado. Bien, su necedad le jugó en contra.

A continuación, se había despertado en una celda con los seis villanos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con él y ninguno se ponía de acuerdo. Lo peor es que se hacían llamar los Cinco de la Colmena pero ellos eran seis. _«Patéticos», pensó él._ Pero lo que lo hizo realmente temblar un poco fue cuando la líder de cabello rosa se comunicó con la Hermandad del Mal, con la que parecía ser Madame Rouge, que sugirió que lo mantuvieran cautivo en una celda de contención un poco más de tiempo hasta que ella llegara, ¡y que lo dejaran sin comer! Eso sí era realmente malvado.

Recordó la información que Raven le brindó sobre la organización y supo que se encontraba en serios problemas si esa mujer lo acorralaba. Sus palabras llegaron de nuevo a su mente: _«Madame Rouge, falsa, astuta, retorcida y sádica en todo el sentido de la palabra. Puede cambiar de forma, es elástica y de primer nivel, y en mi opinión, la más peligrosa de ellos»._ Sabía de mano de Raven que la Hermandad estaba detrás de los Titanes, y él ahora había entrado en su telaraña. Estaba realmente acorralado.

Tuvo que hacer vibrar sus moléculas para atravesar la celda y escapar antes de que esa mujer llegara, no sin antes tomarse unos minutos para sacar a flote su actitud engreída y desmantelar todo su edificio. Y al final la loca elástica tuvo que aparecer, dejándolo seriamente herido y desgastado. Realmente Raven no bromeó ni un poco cuando dijo que era poderosa… y sádica. Parecía sentir alguna especie de goce retorcido en herirlo y hacerlo sufrir, y él se sentía casi como un venado acorralado por un león. Intentó calmar sus nervios y tratar de recuperar aunque sea algo de energía pero sabía que no tardarían mucho tiempo en hallarlo de su escondite.

— ¿Qué demonios te lleva tanto tiempo Raven? —gruñó el chico con frustración. El ni siquiera sabía cómo usar el estúpido comunicador para llamarla, solo sabía cómo contestar el aparato. Maldito Robin que no se tomó el tiempo de explicarle cómo usarlo. Su única esperanza en este momento era que Raven se dignara a aparecer como había prometido.

—Veinte metros a tu izquierda—. Es lo que Jinx escuchó de su comunicador HIVE. Mirando por encima, vio el almacén cerrado. Dando una sonrisa, ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

—Gracias Seymour, sabía que podía contar contigo—. Finalmente, todo iba a terminar, los problemas que este héroe le causó valdrían la pena.

Una explosión destrozó todo el portón del almacén donde Kid Flash se encontraba escondido. Bien, ahora si estaba en problemas. Esperó encontrarse cara a cara con Madame Rouge pero era solamente la chica de pelo rosa de HIVE.

Ella había logrado atrapar a Kid Flash en un principio, pero él había escapado, y había tratado de localizarlo de nuevo. Madame Rouge, una de las líderes de la Hermandad del Mal, la había acusado de ser débil, así que decidió intentar demostrar que estaba equivocada al atraparlo nuevamente antes de que ella lo hiciera. Pero por cómo se veía de abatido el chico, seriamente lastimado, supo que en realidad Rouge lo había encontrado primero y por lo visto le dio una gran golpiza. Jinx sabía que si lograba atrapar a Kid Flash y entregarlo, la Hermandad del Mal quedaría impresionada, la llevarían a sus filas y podría abandonar al intento de equipo que tenía. Básicamente, jugar en las ligas mayores.

—Aléjate —advirtió el pelirrojo con una mirada feroz.

Jinx solamente lanzó una maldición al piso, rompiendo una tubería de agua, mojando y empujando al velocista en el acto.

—Me hiciste quedar en ridículo —dijo con enojo viendo al pelirrojo que parecía realmente cansado—. ¿Acaso te quedaste sin energía? —se burló Jinx.

—Por ahora, pero me recuperaré en un momento —murmuró tratando de pararse solo, descansando su espalda sobre unas cajas que se encontraban ahí. En realidad lo que necesitaba era tiempo, algo curioso viniendo de él.

—No te voy a dar un momento —alegó ella sacando una especie de dispositivo electrónico. Apuntó con el mismo al velocista hasta que él le hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser como ella?

—Nací para esto, el bien nunca fue una opción para mí. En la Hermandad del Mal en cambio puedo ser alguien. Puedo obtener respeto.

Wally pudo percibir la aflicción en su voz. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba claramente confundida. ¿Quizás podía sacar provecho de eso?

—No tienes que lastimar a la gente para sentirte bien contigo misma —sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando la pregunta que Raven le hizo esa mañana llegó a su cabeza como una epifanía. « _Dime Wally, tú ¿eres incapaz de encontrarte contigo mismo…?»._

Fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando Jinx activó el dispositivo, sintiendo una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—Y este es solo el nivel uno —dijo girando la rueda del aparato, ocasionando más dolor al cuerpo de Kid Flash.

 _«Realmente duele», pensó él mientras se retorcía en el piso._

Jinx salió del almacén, dejando atrás al chico siendo torturado por la continua corriente eléctrica. Se sorprendió de ver que Madame Rouge se encontraba allí esperando.

—Madame Rouge, ¡lo atrapé! Tal como se lo dije —al oír al pelirrojo gritar de dolor, Jinx se giró para mirarlo. Con ella prestando atención a Kid Flash, Madame Rouge aprovechó y golpeó a Jinx empujándola lejos.

—Tú no hiciste nada, fui yo quien lo debilitó. ¿Y aun así te consideras una villana? Eres patética —se burló Madame Rouge de la chica con su típico acento francés.

—Quise alguien a quien imitar, creí que era usted —reveló levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

Jinx miró duramente a la villana que estaba enfrente de ella, tratando de que su mirada fija en ella no la atemorizara.

—La vida está llena de decepciones —dijo la mujer mayor acercándose para asestar otro golpe seguro y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Y tú eres una de ellas —dijo una fría voz que había estado ajena durante la conversación. A continuación un conjunto de grandes cajas pesadas rodeadas de energía negra arrearon contra Madame Rouge golpeándola duramente y mandándola contra una de las paredes. Luego una sombra surgió del piso, dando paso a la figura corpórea y encapuchada de Raven.

Los ojos de la empática fueron directamente hacia la figura torturada de Wally que seguía rodeado de un campo electromagnético que claramente le estaba ocasionándole un gran dolor. Su traje estaba cubierto de quemaduras, respiraba laboriosamente y comenzaba a toser en busca de aire. Raven luchó contra sus propias emociones y pudo sentir, a través de su sensibilidad empática, el dolor insoportable en el que él se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando algo se rompió dentro de ella. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en reprimir la rabia que fluía por su cuerpo al verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable y herido. No entendía porque su demonio interno, al ver al chico así, estaba traqueteando en su jaula psíquica para salir. Al ver a Wally en la condición en la que estaba logró levantar algo oculto en ella, algo profundo, algo protector... algo arcaico. También la culpa cayó como agua helada sobre ella. Tendría que haber venido antes en su auxilio, sabía que algo malo le tendría que haber sucedido para tardar tanto tiempo pero los niños no le dejaron mucho tiempo libre. Vio el aparato que Jinx tenía en su mano, seguramente esa era la fuente del campo, por lo cual utilizó sus poderes para quitárselo y partirlo en dos, logrando que la energía que rodeaba a Wally se disipara enseguida. Utilizó sus poderes para empujar lejos a la otra hechicera y mantenerla lejos del lugar. Su objetivo era ahora la mujer de la Hermandad y luego, si tenía tiempo, se encargaría de Jinx si se atrevía a interferir.

—Al fin —se alivió Wally cuando sintió que el dolor disminuía un poco y contento de que Raven haya aparecido al fin. Pero aún estaba totalmente debilitado, y sabía que no podría ayudar a Raven a luchar contra la loca elástica.

Madame Rouge se levantó con dificultad del suelo y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la barbilla, mirando hacia abajo para ver la misma manchada de sangre que goteaba de su boca. ¿Cómo se atrevía la maldita a atacarla por la espalda?

— ¡Pagarás por interferir! —. Ella hizo un movimiento con su mano para golpear a Raven pero la misma se desvaneció en las sombras para aparecer nuevamente en el costado contrario de la calle.

Madame Rouge gruñó en pura frustración por su incompetencia y se movió para interceptar nuevamente a Raven, pero nuevamente esquivó su golpe. Era como tratar de golpear una sombra y los intentos fallidos solo aumentaban la cólera de la villana.

Raven abrió los dedos de su mano mientras susurraba su mantra y buscaba el objeto más grande del lugar. Encontró un vertedero lleno de basura, y que estaba apenas a su alcance, mientras lo levantaba. El peso era sorprendente, pero no se detuvo mientras tiraba el objeto hacia dónde estaba Rouge, la cual evadió el basurero con facilidad.

Raven podía sentir toda la ira que emanaba de la mente de la otra mujer, haciéndola tambalear. Una abrumadora inundación de sed de sangre que le pareció sofocante llegó a ella mientras se abstenía de jadear, tan poderosa que casi rompía sus escudos cuando miraba a la villana. Su sensibilidad empática estaba absorbiendo esa cantidad impresionante de ira y se estaba mimetizando con su propia rabia interna. Oh, nada bueno iba a salir de aquí. Lo único que proyectaba la villana eran deseos cruentos de matarla y un raro apetito sanguinario. Bien, ella no se equivocó cuando mencionó que la mujer de la Hermandad estaba desquiciada.

—Bien, el pequeño pajarito negro desea jugar, bien juguemos —se burló Madame Rouge con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara, estirando los dedos que ahora parecían garras demasiado filosas. Ella extendió sus brazos para golpear a la hechicera con sus manos pero Raven dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando su golpe mientras arrojaba otro contenedor directamente hacia ella. La villana usó sus reflejos y flexibilidad para girar fuera del camino del objeto, dejando que se estrellara contra la pared detrás de ella. Ella hizo un movimiento cortante con su mano y asestó finalmente contra la escurridiza hechicera.

—Alguien debe enseñarte una lección —insistió Rouge.

Raven se dio vuelta justo cuando Rouge la golpeaba con un sólido puñetazo en la cara, que la hizo caer. Ella golpeó el suelo y rodó varias veces antes de detenerse y ponerse de pie.

—Alguien debe hacerte callar —dijo Raven mientras abría los brazos y se preparaba para atacar—. Azarath, Metrion, Zin…—. El canto característico de Raven se cortó cuando los brazos de Rouge se alzaron y agarraron a la adolescente, arrastrándola por el suelo.

Rouge saltó cerca de Raven estirando sus piernas y comenzó a sacar sus brazos a velocidades inhumanas que la convertían incluso en una amenaza para Kid Flash. Raven pudo esquivar solo uno de los brazos apenas, pero no pudo esquivar el otro. La hechicera se estrelló sólidamente contra una de las paredes de concreto, y sintió como Rouge aplastó su mano en forma de puño dolorosamente contra su estómago haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor.

— ¡Raven! —gritó Wally realmente preocupado tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse pero era inútil. _¡Mierda, no puedo moverme!_

Rouge se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera recuperar el aire perdido por sus pulmones, apaleándola con el brazo una vez más y golpeando a la bruja de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue recompensada gratamente con lo que parecía un chasquido del sonido de una costilla rota y un gruñido de dolor. Se estaba resistiendo a gritar fuertemente, eso no le gustaba, quería escucharla romper en alaridos. La pateó con su pie empujándola nuevamente. El lamento que siguió la hizo satisfacer. Su sonrisa siniestra se amplió.

— ¿Así que esta es tu canción, pajarito? —rio entre dientes Madame Rouge—. Qué placentero escucharla pero quiero oír más ¡Canta un poco más fuerte para mí!

Ella estiró su brazo derecho y agarró a Raven en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la arremetió nuevamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Raven! ¡Muévete maldición! —gritó el velocista viendo como la villana atacaba sin piedad a la hechicera sin darle un respiro.

— ¡Cállate mocoso estúpido! ¡Espera tu turno! Luego de la bruja, tengo tiempo y estoy de ánimos suficientes para atenderte a ti y a la otra patética villana.

Rouge alargó sus dedos a la longitud de dagas y las empaló directamente hacia Raven, pero solo se encontró con cajas derrumbadas. Ahora la hechicera estaba corriendo tratando de sortear otro de su brazo elástico mientras sujetaba fuertemente su costado herido.

— ¿No es divertido? ¡Sigue huyendo, quiero verte correr y ansío escucharte gritar de dolor!

Rouge ahora estiró sus brazos con el objetivo de aferrar a la Titán, lo cual logró con facilidad.

— ¿Asustada, querida? Ahora te mostraré lo que es tener miedo—. Con eso, ella envolvió su cuerpo en un solo movimiento. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de Raven como si se tratara de una serpiente pitón estranguladora y constrictora.

—Veo que te he capturado pequeña ave escurridiza, ahora voy a hacerte cantar por última vez —se burló Madame Rouge mientras se saboreaba con la lengua y veía a su presa completamente vulnerable y a su merced. Habría una Titán menos, y una de las más poderosas de su grupo, un punto más a favor de la Hermandad y un paso más para tomar el control de todo. Ella sabía que esta hazaña sería bien recompensada por su líder. Aunque estaba dudosa de por qué la bruja no se estaba defendiendo, no podía ver sus ojos, su cara estaba tapada completamente por su capucha.

— ¡Raven, ten cuidado! —gritó un poco nervioso el velocista desde la posición en el suelo. ¿Por qué ella no se estaba defendiendo? No se podía mover ni un poco para ayudarla, su cuerpo estaba realmente débil y sin energía. Él quería protegerla. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba la otra chica de HIVE? No le costaba mucho trabajo darle una mano.

Madame Rouge estaba a punto de estrujar sus brazos para triturar los huesos de la chica y romper el resto de sus costillas pero ella solamente se envolvió en una energía negra incorpórea y terminó atravesando la prisión que había hecho con sus brazos. La energía voló directamente hacia ella, arremetiendo duramente contra su cuerpo. Pero antes de caer al suelo sintió que era sujetada por los poderes de la hechicera manteniéndola en el aire.

—Ahora soy yo la que va a hacerte cantar —expresó la empática con un hilo de voz siniestro sintiendo como la adrenalina y la ira pujaban espesamente por sus venas.

Raven envolvió a la villana instantáneamente con sus oscuros poderes y la elevó más en el aire. Rouge vio como la Titán apretaba fuertemente su puño sintiendo como su cuerpo se estrujaba hasta todos sus límites haciéndole lanzar un gruñido de dolor.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, Raven zarandeó a su enemiga de derecha a izquierda entre dos muros de ladrillo, colisionándola varias veces antes de arrojarla lejos a través de uno de los edificios del lugar. Luego, conjuró un conjunto de escombros que cayó encima de la misma.

La hechicera se desplazó mientras levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Sus ojos chispeaban con un amenazador tono blanco. Cuando tomó visión de la villana, atacó nuevamente mientras su mano brillaba negra. Madame Rouge jadeó cuando la magia de ella salió de su mano, atrapándola por el tobillo, sacándola de la prisión de piedras y estrellándola fuertemente contra el suelo, creando un cráter. El aire quedó fuera de ella, dejándola momentáneamente aturdida mientras resoplaba, desesperada por escapar.

— ¡ _Merde_! —gruñó Rouge.

La villana se estremeció cuando la atmósfera cambió completamente de repente. El aire se enfrió drásticamente a su alrededor casi helando, las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a escarcharse y a agrietarse. Las sombras empezaron a moverse y agitarse por todo el lugar como si tuviesen vida propia. Algunas cosas del lugar incluso comenzaron a cubrirse de un brío negro logrando que se derritieran. Las luces del lugar empezaron a parpadear y el viento rugía a su alrededor. Y a continuación, sin previo aviso, todas las lámparas del lugar estallaron, una serie de farolas explotaron ruidosamente y se rompieron en astillas en el suelo, una tras otra, dejando a toda la cuadra bañada en la oscuridad. Rouge no podía ver nada y por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo en su vida, tuvo miedo.

— ¿Le tienes terror a esta penumbra? ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que se siente temerle a la verdadera oscuridad?

Raven convocó su yo-alma y levantó una muralla de oscuridad entre las dos. Obligó a la villana a retroceder cuando el gigante cuervo negro la miró por encima y chilló lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper todas las ventanas de los edificios circundantes. Los miles de vidrios rotos ahora levitaban por el aire, con sus vértices afilados apuntando directamente hacia ella, también algunas rocas y escombros se encontraban flotando amenazadoramente.

—Soy mucho más de lo que una patética como tú puede manejar, Rouge —gruñó Raven. Su rabia y otra parte desconocida en su mente estaban hablando y taladrando su cabeza mientras sus ojos empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, sus colmillos amenazaban con alargarse y algunas prolongaciones de energía negra empezaban a surgir desde su capa.

— ¿Quién lo diría? No eres más que una simple víctima de esa Hermandad, puedo verlo, en tu mente. Laura de Mille, originariamente una actriz francesa de teatro, maestra del disfraz, que luego de sobrellevar un accidente automovilístico, sufriste un lavado de cerebro y te convirtieron en… esto.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza, maldita! ¡Ahora!

—Creo que no estás en condiciones de darme órdenes, recuerdo que en principio eras tú la que querías jugar.

Había un indicio de horror en Rouge cuando todo comenzó a oscurecerse más si era posible a su alrededor y se quedó sin aliento mientras seguía retrocediendo. Rouge fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón, en su alma... Esta maldita bruja estaba invadiendo su mente usando sus poderes de empatía para torturarla de terror creando a su paso en su cerebro los pensamientos e imágenes más espeluznantes.

— ¿Estás asustada? Deberías.

Raven finalmente mandó algunos de los trozos de vidrio y escombro hacia Rouge haciéndola retroceder más. La rabia latía a través de ella y podía sentirla rápidamente rompiendo sus hilos de control. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era tener la cabeza de Madame Rouge servida en una bandeja. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en mantener su mente clara y nivelada. Trató de recitar su mantra para lograrlo. La meditación de la mañana la estaba ayudando muy bien a estabilizarse, hasta el momento lo tenía todo bajo control, pero debía parar esto ahora mismo.

—Vete. Te estoy dando esa posibilidad.

No debería dejar libre a la villana, pero sabía que si esto se alargaba un poco más de tiempo, perdería toda onza de control y no habría nada que pudiera pararla. Sus emociones se estaban escapando de sus manos. Y ella se prometió que no perdería nuevamente el dominio de sus emociones, pero estaba controlándolo bastante bien a pesar de todo.

Rouge observó con algo de alarma a la hechicera. Sus brillantes ojos blancos amenazantes ahora estaban palpitando de una tonalidad rojiza, ella parecía estar creciendo en tamaño y algunos vestigios de tentáculos de oscuridad que surgían desde dentro de su capa empezaron a acercarse ella. Era como si algo estuviera a punto de despertarse de lo profundo de su ser y ella no quería ser su saco de boxeo. Su sentido común le decía que obedeciera y corriera si quería seguir viviendo.

—Estaremos en contacto —fue lo último que dijo Madame Rouge antes de levantarse con dificultad y escapar rápidamente del lugar. Maldito Mallah que no cumplió con su misión, se suponía que la bruja oscura de los Titanes era su objetivo y ella sinceramente no esperaba que la misma apareciera allí de repente.

Raven ignoró a la villana que se estaba escapando mientras su poder menguaba poco a poco, y trataba de suprimir la rabia que casi la consumía. Comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en su forma humana normal, reduciéndose lentamente de tamaño a medida que desaparecían los zarcillos negros de su magia y eliminaba la muralla que había creado. Se tomó un tiempo para calmar sus emociones exaltadas y luego se dirigió hacia el cuerpo malherido de Wally. Menos mal que él no había logrado ver la última parte de la batalla gracias al muro de oscuridad que creó ella con ese fin, estuvo a punto de perder el control y mostrar su lado demoniaco en frente de él y se había prometido que no dejaría que él descubriera esa parte suya.

— ¿Nosotros... nosotros... ganamos? ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?

—Sí, ganamos. Y era lo mejor Wally, lo siento mucho pero no podía alargar más la pelea. Seguramente habrá otra oportunidad para atraparla, de eso no hay dudas.

— ¿Y tú estás bien Rae? ¿Te lastimó? Esa mujer sí que tiene un tornillo zafado, mira como me dejaron bebé.

—He estado mejor pero me recuperaré, no te preocupes por mí. Recuerda, mi cuerpo sana solo… y no me digas bebé —reprochó ella—. Tengo un nombre.

Ella se agachó junto al chico y trató de concentrar sus energías para sanar un poco su cuerpo y darle algo de energía momentáneamente, más tarde lo curaría por completo… si es que mantenía su boca cerrada.

 _Cosa que, como siempre, evidentemente no sucedió._

—Enserio estoy feliz de verte, sí que peleas bastante duro. Le diste una buena paliza a esa maniática. Lástima que no pude distinguir la última parte de la pelea y me la perdí.

—Sí, realmente una verdadera pena que te la hayas perdido —dijo ella con sarcasmo y por empezar la curación del chico.

— ¡Espera un momento Rae! —exclamó Wally recordando algo verdaderamente importante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó ella sorprendida por su arrebato.

— ¿No me habías dicho que era mejor la curación sin ropa de por medio? La verdad es que me gustaría sentir como tus manos se deslizan por todo mi…

Y él solo gritó cuando ella pellizcó la piel de su brazo con demasiada fuerza. Ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera luego de una buena sesión de golpes podía evitar lanzar algún chiste sucio.

—Wally, solo termina esa frase y te entregaré yo a la Hermandad del Mal, o repararé ese control remoto y lo usaré esta vez yo misma para torturarte hasta que me ruegues piedad y misericordia.

El solamente se rio por sus amenazas, realmente apreciaba que ella estuviera ahí junto a él nuevamente. Se sentía realmente cómodo con su presencia.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras aficionada al BDSM. Igual si quieres dominarme, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar y aceptaré gustoso.

Ella solo suspiró por sus bromas y apoyó sus palmas suavemente sobre la caja torácica del chico y cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a cantar un hechizo. El cuerpo de Wally se relajó instantáneamente ante la presencia y manos de Raven sobre su cuerpo. El cerró sus ojos sintiendo ese calor placentero recorrerlo por completo. Ella producía una especie de serenidad en él, algo que realmente le gustaba.

—Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, ¿sabes? —mencionó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿El mejor día de tu vida? —cuestionó Raven mientras fruncía el ceño en confusión—. No me quiero imaginar cuál es el peor si ser víctima de tortura te parece algo espléndido para recordar.

—No todos los días tengo a tres mujeres peleándose por mí, este día va a ser inolvidable.

Lentamente, mientras el conjuro de Raven progresaba, el dolor del cuerpo del velocista se desvaneció y notó como recuperaba algo de energía para poder finalmente levantarse. Raven se irguió y vio como Wally desaparecía de su vista para aparecer inmediatamente con una bolsa de papas fritas. No le sorprendió que lo primero que hiciera fuera buscar algo de comida.

—Eres como un sanatorio ambulante. Creo que si todos tuvieran tus poderes no habría ningún uso para los hospitales.

—Mejor dicho: si todos tuvieran mis poderes, todos estaríamos en graves problemas —replicó ella recordando como su poder se había desbordado recién.

—Igualmente, ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en aparecer? Te demoraste demasiado y casi me matan ahí —preguntó él mientras se llevaba unas papas a la boca.

—Me demoré porque estaba comprando pañales —contestó ella con si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espera_.

 _¿Había escuchado bien?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mano de Wally quedó a medio camino, las papas que estaba agarrando se cayeron al piso mientras la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó ella frunciendo el ceño ante su cara de estupefacción—. ¿Acaso no sabías que los bebés hacían popo en pañales y que hay que cambiarlos cuando están sucios?

— ¡Dijiste popo! —se rio él mientras salía de su asombro y seguía comiendo. Raven solo rodó sus ojos.

—Bien Wally, ¿no crees que tu intento de cita queda finalmente anulada? Digo, tú me salvaste la vida y yo te salvé recién, ¿no te parece que ya estamos a mano? —cuestionó ella. No es que no quisiera salir realmente con el velocista pero verdaderamente quería averiguar qué "idea brillante" surgía ahora de esa cobriza cabeza. Suponía que podía sorprenderse un poco más con las cosas que podían emerger de ese majestuoso cerebro suyo.

—Eso no tiene nada de lógica Rae. Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Escucha bien y presta atención, te lo explicaré —dijo él como si estuviera por darle la mejor y más sabia lección de toda su vida—. _Tú_ me sigues debiendo una cita porque _yo_ te salvé, y ahora _yo_ te debo una cita a _ti_ por salvarme. ¿Me sigues o voy más despacio? —interrogó haciendo énfasis en los pronombres. La chica solo se encontraba mirándolo con su típica cara de póker, y al no tener respuesta solo siguió con su brillante razonamiento—. Por lo tanto, si con esas dos premisas nombradas anteriormente le aplicamos un silogismo por deducción, tenemos por resultado _dos citas_ que planificar, ¿entiendes o te lo explico de nuevo?

Ella solo parpadeó varias veces por su razonamiento tan… _peculiar_.

—Eres un genio. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa perspicaz lógica aristotélica? ¿En algún educativo programa animado para niños? Haber, déjame adivinar… ¿ _Dora la exploradora_?

—Oigan, sigo aquí por si no lo han notado —anunció Jinx un poco ofendida de que hayan ignorado su presencia todo este tiempo. Se había quedado al margen cuando sintió la cantidad de poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Raven, era peligroso quedarse cerca, así que trato de no entrometerse en la pelea y dejar que la hechicera se hiciera cargo de Rouge. Y también estaba un poco curiosa por el trato especial entre la fría Titán y el chico hiperactivo. Ni siquiera sabía que Raven pudiera tener novio o algo así, ella parecía más del tipo mojigata.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Jinx, Wally soltó un grito para nada masculino y se escondió detrás de la capa de Raven mientras la agarraba por sus hombros y sacaba un ojo por detrás de su capucha. La empática solo suspiró ante la estupidez del chico.

— ¡Esa es la chica de HIVE que me torturó con ese aparato! —gritó el velocista señalando a la joven pelirrosa.

—Seguramente te lo tenías bien merecido —bromeó Raven.

— ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás?

—Raven —murmuró la pelirrosa mirando a la Titán. Ella no tenía intención de pelear con ellos. En realidad se sentía un poco perdida.

—Jinx —dijo Raven con un tono monocorde viendo a la otra hechicera. Le sorprendió que no tenía intención de atacarlos y que tampoco haya huido. Podía sentir su abatimiento y tristeza. Evidentemente se encontraba totalmente desorientada.

Wally observó como Raven y la "villana" se miraban fijamente. Había mucha tensión ahí. Si, él podía sentirlo en el aire. ¿Acaso se pondrían a pelear con sus raros maleficios y conjuros? ¿Sacarían varitas ocultas de sus bolsillos y ocurriría una épica batalla mágica que sería una escena digna de _Harry Potter_? Él no podía permitir eso, claro que no. Bien, era hora de ser un verdadero caballero y detener el enfrentamiento que seguro se avecinaba.

—Tranquilícese por favor, señoritas —dijo con tono de engreimiento mientras se alejaba de su refugio detrás de la hechicera y se interponía entre las dos mientras levantaba sus dos brazos en un claro gesto de interferencia. Raven solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta. « _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahora?»_ Seguramente la lengua del velocista correría más rápido que su cerebro nuevamente y, como siempre, no se equivocó—. Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí y ver dos lindas chicas peleando, sabrán que soy un hombre muy ocupado… aunque me podría tomar un tiempo si se tratara de una sexy pelea en el barro. Eso sería apasionante de observar.

 _« ¿Pelea en el barro? ¿Realmente? Era una suerte que no haya visto su pelea contra Terra esa vez, que objetivamente estuvo lejos de ser algo excitante de ver para cualquier hombre»._

— ¿De qué rayos está hablando este chico Raven?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —dijo la hechicera mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano—. Kid Flash, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y buscas un local de comida que esté abierto a esta hora? Necesito comer algo luego de que termine de hablar con Jinx, no he cenado nada todavía.

—A sus órdenes capitana —dijo Wally mientras desaparecía rápidamente del lugar.

 _Perfecto, con esto tendría el tiempo suficiente para…_

—Ya volví —anunció Wally mientras aparecía nuevamente junto a Raven —. Hay uno abierto cerca de la gasolinera al este de la ciudad. Venden hamburguesas y pizzas y además tienen buenos precios.

 _Nada, solo olvídalo_.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Jinx? —cuestionó la empática para saber lo que ella quería hacer en realidad.

Sintió como Wally se esfumó de nuevo para aparecer ahora comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras volvía a su posición detrás de ella.

—Yo, no lo sé —susurró Jinx con un tono frustrado.

— ¿Por qué estás con esos perdedores de todos modos? Eres demasiado bonita para ser una criminal —. Wally le brindó una coqueta sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo logrando que Raven frunciera el ceño y lo fulminara con la mirada.

 _« ¿Por qué Kid Flash realmente tenía que estar coqueteando? Justo en frente de ella, ¡nada menos! Detestaba realmente esa palabra, simplemente la odiaba pero estaba... un poco… solo un poquito… solo ínfimamente… casi nada… celosa. Y no sabía por qué, al fin y al cabo ella y él chico no eran nada. Pero es que el muy osado se había atrevido a invitarla a una cita y se tomaba la intrepidez de flirtear con otra mujer delante de sus ojos»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Estúpido Wally»._

— ¿Acaso estás coqueteando con ella también? ¿Lo haces con todas?

—Claro que no. No tienes por qué estar celosa, solo es una estrategia magistral para hacerla entrar en razón, ¿acaso nunca ves películas o series policiales? Esto realmente sirve, créeme ¿por qué clase de chico me tomas?

—Deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión, te está quemando el cerebro. Y ciertamente eres el típico chico que galantea con la primera mujer que tiene en frente. Seguramente te llevas genial con Speedy, los dos deben ser tal para cual.

— ¿Acaso Roy se atrevió a coquetear contigo? Bueno, creo que tendré que tener una charla en privado con él cuando lo vea. Igualmente soy un galán, está en mi naturaleza.

— ¿Sabes algo? Si los rasgos masculinos del carácter de un hombre están debilitados es muy frecuente que trate de compensar esa falta acentuando exclusivamente su papel masculino —explicó Raven—. El resultado es el Don Juan, que necesita demostrar sus proezas masculinas, porque está inseguro de su masculinidad en un sentido caracterológico.

—Ouch, eso sí fue un golpe bajo —dijo Jinx tratando de ahogar una risa con su mano por ese magistral comentario.

—Rae, tienes una mala valoración sobre mi persona. No soy un Don Juan, al contrario, me considero hombre de una sola mujer… me gusta mucho el color azul, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sinceramente no quiero saber a qué te estás refiriendo —murmuró ella tratando de que el comentario del chico no la hiciera poner nerviosa.

—Pero vamos Rae ¿quién no querría este cuerpo? —. Él alzó una ceja en desafío debajo de su máscara amarilla.

—Puedo pensar en alguien, creo que está al frente tuyo —dijo Raven inexpresiva, esperando que él no note que sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo musculado bajo el spandex apretado. Ella no habría mirado si no hubiera sido por sus palabras. Igualmente el velocista se dio cuenta de todos modos, su amplia sonrisa lo delataba.

—Oh, pero ese rubor delata otra cosa. ¿Debería sentirme halagado? —bromeó él.

—Deberías aprender mejor a mantener la boca cerrada antes de que tu ego te asfixie.

— ¿Podrían dejar el coqueteo para otro momento? —reprochó Jinx, nuevamente la habían dejado a un lado de la conversación.

— ¡Yo no coqueteo con él!

— Y entonces ¿qué harás finalmente Pinky? Quiero terminar ya con esto, tengo un poco de hambre y estoy realmente agotado, necesito dormir. Así que, ¿por qué no hablas? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O era el ratón?

Jinx solo le dio una mirada furiosa al chico. _¿Pinky?_ _¿Qué clase de mote ridículo era ese?_

—Oh, qué brillante apodo —dijo sarcásticamente—. Déjame adivinar, mi cabello y mis ojos son rosados, así que ese es automáticamente mi nombre para ti, ¿verdad?

— Pues sí —dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros. — ¿Sucede algo malo Pinky? Te veo enojada de repente.

— No me llames Pinky, cerebro de moco —siseó ella.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Raven mientras rodaba los ojos—, tiene serios problemas con los nombres. Posee una extraña fascinación en cambiarlos, es un modo raro de divertirse que tiene.

—Bueno, creo que Pinky es un buen apodo para ella, ¿no lo crees así, pajarito?

—No me digas pajarito, no soy una mascota. Tengo un nombre —espetó Raven.

—Y no te atrevas a llamarme Pinky otra vez.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tal vez… Jinxie?

—No me llames así, pelirrojo idiota. ¿Cómo demonios es que lo aguantas Raven? Es verdaderamente exasperante.

—Ejercicios de respiración, meditación, _mucha_ meditación y también autocontrol. Aunque créeme que a veces habla tanto que ni siquiera me deja pensar con claridad.

—Rae, no nos engañemos entre nosotros. No puedes pensar con claridad porque lo único que tienes en tu mente es mi adorable, atrayente e hipnotizante presencia, después de todo soy irresistible, ¿no lo crees así Jinxie?

—Deja de llamarme Jinxie, estúpido. Mi nombre es Jinx.

— ¿Qué pasa si lo sigo haciendo? Pero, si no te gusta ese nombre, tal vez se me ocurran otros. Déjame pensar, soy bastante creativo —dijo el velocista mientras se movía rápidamente alrededor de Jinx, haciéndola alterar por su rapidez, con una mano en su mentón mientras él tomaba nota y analizaba su aspecto—. Mm… creo que eres muy rosada, demasiado. Entonces, qué tal si mejor… ¿Rose? ¿Rosy? ¿Rosalyn? ¿Rosemary? ¿Rosmerta? ¿Rosabel? ¿Rosanne? ¿Cuál prefieres?

— ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza? —gritó Jinx realmente enfadada mientras le lanzaba un maleficio que rápidamente él esquivó y se refugió nuevamente detrás de Raven.

— Bueno, me rindo. Entonces quedará solamente como Jinx… o Pinky, me gusta Pinky. Igualmente ese equipo tuyo solo te está frenando y te va a perjudicar, deberías de hacer un cambio —dijo Wally tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Sabía que Raven podía llegar a tener las mismas intenciones que él.

— ¡Lo sé! Siempre me lo repito —se entristeció ella. Sabía que el chico tenía razón en cierto modo—. Igual ¿qué sabes tú? Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Creo que eres demasiado inteligente para esto —contestó Wally.

—Jinx, escucha, todo va a estar bien. Te ayudaré si me dejas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme Raven? ¡Soy una criminal! ¿Crees que Robin lo permitiría? ¿O los otros Titanes? ¡He causado muchos problemas, a todos ustedes! ¡Ningún héroe me ayudará!

—No eres mala Pinky, solo creo que estás un poco confundida.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Pinky idiota!

— ¿Tan difícil es para ti cambiar si no estás a gusto siendo una criminal? Es tu vida Jinx, tú decides sobre la misma.

—Oh, ¿es esta la parte en que tratan de regenerarme? ¿De hacerme ver los errores que cometo? Pues pierden su tiempo. De todos modos es demasiado tarde para mí —susurró ella con pesar.

Jinx sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos rosados y felinos, e inmediatamente los limpió con furia. Sabía que también le temblaban un poco las rodillas. Era consciente de que Kid Flash y Raven la estaban mirando fijamente, así que se aseguró de no mostrar demasiada debilidad ante ellos.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —agregó ahora Raven—, y menos cuando hay alguien que se interesa por ti. Y estoy hablando claramente de Cyborg, Jinx.

Jinx recordaba todo lo relacionado a eso. Cyborg había construido un par de anillos con tecnología de holograma que le otorgaba una especie de disfraz: un joven superpoderoso llamado "Piedra" que podía convertir su cuerpo en roca sólida. La apariencia de su antiguo yo antes de que se instalaran sus partes cibernéticas. Cyborg logró abrirse camino en HIVE y pronto captó el interés no solamente del director, Hermano Sangre, sino también el interés de ella. Pero al final resultó ser toda una farsa.

—Piedr-quiero decir, Cyborg ya no me interesa, era todo un engaño. Al final todo fue una actuación suya, nada más una actuación para infiltrarse en la Colmena, ¿o no era eso de lo que se trataba su misión Raven? —. Ella negó con la cabeza, se estaba mintiendo a sí misma y lo sabía, porque a ella todavía le importaba él—. Escuchaste a Madame Rouge, ella misma dijo que me contactaría. Si ayudo a la Hermandad del Mal, finalmente podré ser alguien.

 _«Ella es incapaz de encontrarse consigo misma», pensó Raven con lástima._

— ¿Dime, serás capaz de vivir sabiendo que la persona que te importa puede ser destruida por la organización a la cuál te planeas unir? —cuestionó Raven—. Además... creo que a Cyborg todavía le gustas.

— ¡Pinky tiene novio! —canturreó Wally.

— ¡Cállate Kid Flash! —ordenó Raven. — ¡No seas infantil!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jinx esperanzada, ignorando el estúpido comentario del chico y mirando a Raven con sorpresa. ¿Acaso era posible que fuera cierto o solo la estaba engañando? ¿Estaba tratando de convertirla al lado bueno utilizando su enamoramiento con Cyborg para convencerla?

—Soy empática ¿lo entiendes? Puedo sentirlo a veces en mi cabeza, es demasiado... irritante, créeme —dijo ella—. Y no, no estoy tratando de usar tu enamoramiento a mi beneficio —vio como la chica la miraba con asombro por saber lo que estaba pensando—. Escucha Jinx, hay días en los que Cyborg todavía suspira por ti. Sin contar que en su habitación noté que tiene una foto de ustedes dos juntos bailando en alguna clase de fiesta. ¿Por qué tendría él una foto tuya si no le importaras?

— ¿Y tú por qué estabas en la habitación de Cyborg de todos modos? —preguntó Wally entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

— ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme?

Jinx se sonrojó cuando recordó el día de baile en la academia. Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón.

—Yo… ¿qué hago entonces? —rogó mirando los ojos de la otra hechicera en busca de ayuda.

—Hacer lo correcto. No es tarde para que empieces a hacer bien las cosas. Toma —dijo Raven ofreciéndole uno de los transmisores que Robin le había dado con intenciones de reclutar a los Titanes Honorarios—, confiaré en ti y te daré uno de nuestros comunicadores. Si todavía quieres seguir con tu estilo de vida de ladrona solo destrúyelo, pero si crees que puedes hacer algo diferente y cambiar solo espera mis instrucciones para cuando ataquemos a la Hermandad del Mal. Tu ayuda será recompensada, te lo aseguro.

—Creo que Rae tiene razón, será lo mejor para ti.

—Recuerda que nunca es tarde para emprender un nuevo rumbo y escribir una nueva historia Jinx. Nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a ser feliz. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo.

Dicho esto Raven se dio vuelta. Sabía que necesitaba brindarle su espacio para que ella pudiera meditar sobre la situación sin presión.

Jinx vio retirarse a Raven, mientras su capa azul ondeaba en consonancia con el viento, que ahora se alejaba junto al velocista siguiéndola felizmente mientras ahora comía un sándwich y tomaba un refresco. _¿Acaso ese chico estaba todo el tiempo comiendo?_

— ¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Seymour, su compañero de equipo, apareciendo usando su ojo flotador. Observó para todos lados, temiendo que todavía estuvieran cerca, ya sea Madame Rouge o los dos Titanes.

—Sí —dijo ella con una mirada perdida por donde se habían ido ellos dos recién, sus palabras todavía en su mente. Ella sonrío internamente. Ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba no equivocarse.

—Oye, están haciendo una promoción especial de computadoras. Te robas una y te llevas dos, ¿quieres venir?

—No, ve tú solo.

—Está bien, nos vemos —. El chico de la Colmena comenzó a alejarse, un poco desconcertado por la actitud tan lejana de ella.

—Adiós —dijo ella en un suspiro, viendo el comunicador que le entregó Raven.

 _Adiós_. Sabía lo que había hecho y lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella apenas podía creerlo. Una suave sonrisa se situó en su rostro. « _Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo»_. Ella se alejó del lugar y entró en la oscuridad de un callejón, lejos de Seymour, lejos de la Colmena, lejos de todo lo que había conocido. Acababa de renunciar y traicionar a HIVE. Tal vez incluso dejar el mal. El mundo de la criminalidad ya no le resultaba atractivo, y el mundo de héroes definitivamente dudaría de ella, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo en ser alguien para ellos. El último pensamiento que paso por su mente, antes de desaparecer del lugar, era el de un chico robótico que le había robado el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7: Un mal presagio

**Capítulo 7: Un mal presagio**

Cuando Raven le pidió a Wally que buscara algún local de comida para cenar algo, sinceramente no esperaba… _esto_. El vecindario donde se encontraba era prácticamente un "basurero", un lugar donde nadie en su sano juicio daría un paseo por la noche. Alrededor se encontraban algunos complejos de apartamentos en ruinas, pequeños negocios, callejones oscuros y peligrosos, paredes con murales llenos de grafitis. Era la parte más decadente, oscura y pecaminosa de Jump City en su máximo esplendor, el nido principal de la delincuencia y las drogas.

— _Mr. Pig Burguer: el sabor sobre ruedas_ —leyó Raven, mientras arqueaba una ceja, el cartel luminoso que estaba en lo alto del local de comida rápida. Las luces de neón del mismo parpadeaban constantemente, evidentemente por un desperfecto eléctrico que todavía nadie se había tomado ni siquiera el trabajo de reparar. El dibujo de un cerdo de apariencia desagradable vestido de cocinero comiendo una hamburguesa mientras manejaba un auto resaltaba en el letrero—. Que interesante lugar que encontraste para comer Wally, estoy realmente ansiosa de entrar ahí.

—Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada, era el único lugar que encontré abierto, además no conozco muy bien la ciudad, no soy de aquí de todos modos. ¿Igualmente podemos entrar? Tengo demasiada hambre.

—Comiste durante todo el camino, ¿realmente sigues con apetito? —indagó Raven con demasiada curiosidad, ya que había visto al chico detenerse en cada máquina expendedora de snacks y bocadillos que se encontraba en su camino.

—Es mi metabolismo —reveló él tratando de que ella entendiera el por qué su imperiosa necesidad de alimentarse constantemente—. Funciona de forma diferente al de otros. A veces es demasiado acelerado, incluso para mí. Comer en grandes cantidades es realmente necesario Rae, después de todo mi cuerpo necesita demasiada energía calórica para mantener mis músculos activos. La forma en la que funcionan mis poderes se resume en la transformación de energía. La comida ingerida contiene energía potencial química, que luego debe ser transformada en energía de movimiento o cinética, y eso es porque las moléculas de los alimentos se rompen, y en ese proceso generan eso. Es… complicado, pero esa es básicamente la explicación. Además hoy hice vibrar mis moléculas varias veces para escapar de la perra elástica, mi cuerpo lo necesita.

—Bien Wally, gracias por la clase de Biología aunque no entiendo del todo cómo funciona eso de vibrar las moléculas. Está bien, solo entremos —se resignó ella finalmente—. Espero que por lo menos este lugar cumpla con el reglamento de bromatología y tenga los papeles y permisos al día. Aunque sinceramente no lo creo.

—Vamos Rae, ¿qué es lo que podría salir mal comiendo aquí?

—Aparte de contraer brucelosis, triquinosis, salmonella u otra enfermedad —enumeró ella algunas de las enfermedades transmitidas por alimentos contaminados por falta de condiciones óptimas de higiene—, creo que nada malo.

Raven tuvo que admitir que también tenía un poco de hambre, probablemente no tanto como el velocista que tenía delante de ella. No había cenado nada esa noche ya que los niños la habían mantenido bastante ocupada cambiando pañales, y luego tuvo que ir a rescatar a Kid Flash. Ella finalmente siguió al pelirrojo y entraron en lo que parecía la mezcla rara entre un pequeño local de comida y una cantina o taberna de baja categoría. Un híbrido… _interesante,_ por no decir otra cosa. El establecimiento parecía proveer de comida y bebida, más bebida que de comida para sincerarse. Raven arrugó la nariz cuando el olor fuerte del tabaco, el alcohol y la fritura, que llenaba todo el ambiente, llegó a su sensible sentido del olfato. El sonido del rock pesado inundaba todo el lugar. Sus ojos se movieron y analizó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba sentado solo en una de las esquinas. Una taza olvidada de café negro todavía estaba en su mano. Las bolsas negras reveladoras debajo de sus ojos y la mirada cansada en su rostro daba a entender que pasaba más tiempo trabajando que en su casa y probablemente no haya tenido una noche de sueño en mucho tiempo.

Había otro señor en otra mesa, que estaba dando un trago rápido a su vaso lleno de alcohol. Frente a él se hallaban muchas copas vacías y era obvio que el sujeto se encontraba ya en un claro estado de ebriedad. Raven pudo percibir en él fuertes sentimientos de culpa, soledad y demasiada tristeza. Lo más probable era que lo hayan echado de su trabajo recientemente o que su mujer lo haya dejado.

Otro individuo, que parecía estar en sus cuarenta años, hablando por su teléfono celular bebiendo una cerveza mientras inconscientemente jugaba con las llaves de su auto se topaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Estaba contándole a un amigo su aventura nocturna con una tal Nicole, evidentemente su amante.

Raven notó que solo había hombres en la taberna a esta hora. No le extrañaría si encontraba a Johnny Rancid por aquí, parecía ser su tipo de lugar en el que encajaría perfectamente. Quería retroceder y dar la vuelta, porque todos los hombres se giraron y la miraron de arriba abajo, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar ni disimular sus miradas. Raven no se colocó la capucha porque así la reconocerían más fácilmente, pero ella trató de cubrirse con su capa lo más que pudiera y por mero instinto, se acercó a Wally.

Wally notó cómo Raven se arrimaba más a él. El velocista la tomo sorpresivamente de la mano mientras miraba dentro del lugar y buscaba algún sitio donde sentarse. Era muy consciente de la mirada lujuriosa que muchos que los hombres tenían, pero serían estúpidos si intentaban hacer algo con él allí, pero la situación aún le disgustaba. Bueno, igualmente no era como si Raven no se pudiese defender por sí sola, pero aun así quería golpear a cada persona en la habitación y sacar esas expresiones de sus caras.

—Quédate cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él, sin romper su paso.

—Está… bien —Raven vaciló. Es por eso que se mantenía alejada de este tipo de lugares, sobre todo cuando estaba atestado de personas. Era demasiado abrumante.

Raven rápidamente lo siguió y se mantuvo cerca mientras observaba curiosa sus manos entrelazadas. El pulgar del chico comenzó a acariciar suavemente la palma de la mano de ella casi de forma involuntaria mientras caminaban y ella sintió un raro calor que subía lentamente por su brazo, llenando su pecho, donde su corazón latía con un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Era un sentimiento extraño, del que no estaba segura de que se trataba. Ella no entendía estas extrañas sensaciones que la colmaron en cuestión de segundos. Pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba completamente despistada.

Escuchó a algunos hombres soltar silbidos bajos mientras pasaban por las mesas, pero solo continuó marchando tratando de relajarse y no prestar atención a los murmullos que oía. Le gustaría saber si silbarían de nuevo si ella le mostraba su "simpática" otra parte de ella, la misma que le enseñó a Rouge hace un momento, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo en un lugar público, por lo tanto trató de mantenerse lo más serena posible dentro de sus posibilidades.

— ¿Qué carajo lleva puesto este tipo? —se burló uno de los sujetos mientras miraba con desdén a Kid Flash de arriba a abajo.

— ¡No sabía que ya era fecha de Halloween, lindos disfraces bobos! —se rio otro de los hombres mientras veía con burla a los dos chicos con extrañas vestimentas.

—Espera, ¿no es la chica rara de los Titanes? —interrogó un tercero.

— ¡Puedes arrestarme cuando quieras, linda! —exclamó otro mientras lanzaba un chiflido.

—Lástima que no haya venido la alienígena caliente también —murmuró otro mientras se llevaba un vaso a la boca y le daba un largo trago a su whisky.

El velocista encontró un lugar en una de las esquinas donde había un poco menos de gente.

—Solo ignóralos, son unos idiotas. Ven, nos sentemos allí Rae.

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que la música no estaba tan fuerte en esta sección. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Wally se sentó de modo que él quedara de espaldas al resto de los hombres. La empática se sentó en el lado opuesto y se dio cuenta de que, una vez que estaba ubicada en su silla, ya no podía ver a ninguno de los tipos. Raven sonrió internamente y se preguntó si él se sentaría así a propósito, porque ahora los hombres tampoco podían verla a ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó de manera seca un joven que debía ser el mesero del lugar. Tenía el cabello rubio, un poco grasoso y peinado hacia atrás. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser el uniforme del establecimiento. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos? —recitó de forma tosca como si ya estuviera cansado de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez durante todo el día, entregándole de paso a cada uno un menú.

Por supuesto, su mirada se demoró sobre Raven más de lo normal, por lo cual ella intentó bloquear su cuerpo y cara usando el menú, pero el hombre era lo suficientemente alto como para que sus intentos de bloqueo no importaran mucho. Ella leyó la lista de alimentos tratando de abstraerse de la mirada que le estaba dando. Menos mal que Chico Bestia no estaba aquí, lo único que servían en este lugar para comer era carne, carne y… más carne.

Cuando el velocista termino de leer la cartilla levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de cómo el mozo miraba a Raven. Y no le gustaba para nada como la estaba observando.

—Oye tú, ya elegí lo que quiero —dijo un poco furioso y de paso tratando de llamar su atención.

—Bien, dime —respondió con un deje de molestia por la interrupción mientras tomaba una pequeña libreta y una lapicera.

—Quiero dos hamburguesas completas con doble queso, papas fritas extra, una bandeja de pizza y dos gaseosas grandes —Wally gruñó y le devolvió el menú al camarero, casi golpeándolo en la cara con el mismo.

—Bien, anotado —bufó el joven mozo mientras escribía y se comenzaba a alejar de la mesa.

— ¡Espera! —increpó Wally—. Ella todavía no pidió su orden.

— ¿Disculpa? Acabas de pedir un menú para más de dos personas. ¿Eso es todo para ti?

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —preguntó el velocista arrugando el entrecejo con irritación.

—Para nada _niño_ —agregó el mesero con desdén—, más dinero para mí de todas formas. ¿Y tú preciosa?

—No le digas preciosa.

—No me llames preciosa.

El camarero se sorprendió cuando los dos lo reprendieron al mismo tiempo y comenzó a sudar un poco cuando se dio cuenta de su error y de que tal vez sus acciones no estaban bien pensadas, sobre todo cuando noto la mirada oscura que le estaba dando la chica. Rápidamente recobró la poca compostura que le quedaba.

—Bueno, ¿tú que ordenarás?

—Solamente una hamburguesa y un té helado —dijo Raven mientras terminaba de revisar el menú. Le sorprendía que en este lugar sirviera té, sobre todo té helado.

— ¿Té helado? ¿Eso existe? —interrogó el mozo arqueando una ceja— ¿No quieres mejor una cerveza fría o algo así?

—Creo que acabo de hacer mi pedido —replicó Raven—, ¿acaso tienes problemas de audición o algo así? ¿O es que no te conoces el menú del lugar donde trabajas?

—Es que nunca nadie pide té, menos té helado —objetó el mesero.

—Bueno, parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, ve y prepáralo —dijo simplemente la hechicera mientras le hacía una seña para que se alejara para traer su pedido. ¿Acaso era tan difícil hacer su trabajo y no cuestionar lo que estaba pidiendo?

— ¿Algo más? —interrogó el chico con una falsa sonrisa tratando de ocultar su molestia por el trato que le estaba dando la chica.

—Nada más, puedes retirarte —finalizó ella cortante.

En el momento en que Raven terminó de ordenar y despachar al camarero, el mismo murmuró algo acerca de ser lo más rápido posible y desapareció en la cocina del lugar. Raven creyó también escuchar alguna clase de insulto antes de que él atravesara la puerta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el velocista un poco disgustado, con su mirada baja mientras jugaba y doblaba una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestionó Raven un poco confusa.

—No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para llevar a una chica a cenar, pero si aceptas esa cita prometo invitarte a un mejor lugar.

—Eso espero —dijo ella simplemente mientras desviaba sus ojos del chico que ahora la miraba estupefacto.

—Espera… ¿enserio aceptarás? —se sorprendió gratamente él con una sonrisa. Él pensó que solo estaba esperando el instante justo para rechazar su oferta.

— ¿Por qué no? Te dije que lo reflexionaría y te estoy dando mi respuesta ahora, no me hagas repetirla.

—Creí que solamente te opondrías. Vaya, no me equivoqué cuando dije que estabas llena de sorpresas.

—Te asombrarías de todas las sorpresas que tengo para mostrar —agregó la hechicera al pasar y, cuando tomo noción de cómo sonaba verdaderamente ese comentario, tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua.

 _«Bien, había hecho otra acotación estúpida. Su cerebro no funcionaba bien cuando se trataba de hablar con Kid Flash. O quizás sus emociones hablaban por sí solas y la hacían soltar la lengua más que de costumbre»._

— ¿Sorpresas para mostrar? ¿Cómo es que tengo que tomar esa frase con doble sentido? —averiguó Wally con tono un poco coqueto y divertido, mientras recargaba su mano en su mejilla y le brindaba su mejor sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la hechicera.

 _«Ella es tan hermosa cuando se sonroja»_ pensó el velocista mientras miraba ahora a la chica con ternura. También le encantaba la sensación de saber que él era el causante de su rubor.

Raven maldijo internamente por la facilidad que tenía él de ponerla nerviosa y de hacerla trastabillar.

—Evidentemente considéralo del sentido totalmente contrario al que tienes en mente ahora —respondió Raven tratando de mantenerse ecuánime y remontar de vuelta sus defensas.

Wally estaba por hacer otro comentario pero el camarero apareció finalmente con la cena de ambos.

—Aquí está su comida —enunció el mesero acomodando los platos en sus respectivos frentes para luego retirarse a otra mesa.

—Bien, uno de nosotros tiene que tener modales —dijo Wally mientras miraba toda la grasosa comida, se frotaba las manos y se preparaba para devorar todo lo que estaba en frente—. Y estoy seguro que no voy a ser yo—. Acto seguido agarró un trozo de pizza humeante de su bandeja, lo dobló en un rollo y se lo metió entero en la boca.

—No —asintió Raven secamente mientras veía al chico haciendo un esfuerzo para masticar la grande porción que engulló recién—. Definitivamente no serás tú.

Él sonrió y Raven estaba segura de que estaba actuando groseramente solo para hacerla reír o distenderse. Se dio cuenta de que el chico siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien.

—Sí que tienes bastante facilidad con las palabras, estuviste muy bien ahí con Pinky —dijo el pelirrojo luego de tragar, mientras le daba ahora un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. En realidad él ya sabía de primera mano la capacidad lingüística de la chica, lo pudo notar cuando charlaron luego de que él interrumpiera su cosa de meditación.

—Pude sentirlo, su arrepentimiento y sus deseos de comenzar de nuevo. Si no hubiera sido así no le hubiese entregado el comunicador, hubiera sido algo realmente imprudente de mi parte y Robin me mataría seguramente —agregó ella mientras comía su hamburguesa lentamente, con más modales que el chico que estaba ahora haciendo ruido mientras sorbía su refresco.

—Y yo mataría a Robin por intentar matarte.

—Vaya, qué romántico eres, sería una escena digna de una obra de Shakespeare —expresó la chica con sarcasmo.

—Estoy realmente curioso sobre algo. ¿Inventaste todo eso sobre tu compañero de equipo? —interrogó el pelirrojo. Todavía no sabía si todo había sido una táctica de ella o si era real, al cabo él no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba dentro de ese equipo suyo.

—Claro que no —contestó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Cyborg tiene una especie de encaprichamiento con Jinx desde que salió de esa misión de infiltrado en la Colmena. Por más que ella haya sido una villana, no se merecería que yo la engañara para tenerla de nuestro lado. También hubiese sido imprudente hacer eso porque tarde o temprano se enteraría de la mentira.

—Eres inteligente. Y también bastante buena y bondadosa.

—Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión —dijo ella mientras asimilaba los elogios del chico.

—Vaya, sí que eres shakesperiana.

 _«Buena», «bondadosa»_. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era alguien buena y bondadosa, es más, la mayoría pensaba que era todo lo contrario a eso.

 _«Vástago del diablo»… «Niña demonio»… «Eres espeluznante»._ Esas palabras burlándose, castigándola por algo de lo que ni siquiera ella era culpable.

Una y otra vez, sus voces se reproducían en su cabeza. Ella vio imágenes que se arrastraban por su mente. En miles de ocasiones la habían tratado así, e incluso peor.

Raven, a la edad de catorce años, había huido de Azarath. Había aprendido sobre la profecía que involucraba a su padre, cómo se suponía que ella era el portal de su acceso a este mundo. Raven no quería nada de eso, nunca lo hizo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba su decimosexto cumpleaños, Raven se desesperaba cada vez más así que ella hizo lo único que pudo pensar.

Ella escapó.

Raven había abandonado todo. Su madre, sus maestros, Azar, sus lecciones, todo por completo. Ella ya sabía a dónde se dirigía: un lugar llamado Tierra. Ellos no la conocían a ella o la profecía. Ella comenzaría allí. Ella dejaría todo atrás y con suerte... emprendería una nueva vida.

Raven, antes de la formación de los Jóvenes Titanes, inicialmente se acercó a la Liga de la Justicia para pedir ayuda, pero la rechazaron por el consejo de Zatanna Zatara, quien percibió su parentesco y su esencia demoníaca manchada. No confiando en ella, se rehusaron a ayudarla, la dejaron sola.

Sola.

Ella estaba completamente sola. Star City siendo vigilada por Green Arrow. Metrópolis, bajo la atenta mirada de Superman, estaba cerrada para ella, al igual que Gotham City por Batman. Seguramente Green Lantern prohibiría su entrada en Coast City, Flash la excluiría de Central City y Wonder Woman de Washington DC y así sucesivamente... Ella era peligrosa, ellos lo sabían. Pero Jump City, en la costa oeste de Norteamérica, no tenía héroes residentes. Y ahí es donde ella intentaría empezar y fue en ese lugar donde ella conoció finalmente a sus amigos.

 _«Siento una terrible maldad en su interior. Podría estar conduciéndonos a una trampa»_ , fue lo último que escuchó de la boca de Zatanna, la maga residente de la Liga de la Justicia. Realmente detestaba a esa mujer.

Ella solo agitó su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos que solo lograban perturbar su psique.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso la comida está mala? —preguntó él ya que la chica había dejado de comer y estaba viendo solamente su plato.

—No es eso —negó ella con parsimonia—, solo estaba pensando en algo.

— ¿En los mocosos? ¿Crees que estarán bien solos?

—Se quedaron durmiendo, le dije a Bobby que los mantuviera a salvo y que no los dejara abandonar la cabaña. Si algo malo llegase a suceder, le enseñé a Melva a mandar una alarma a mi comunicador, además…

—Rae.

— ¿Si?

—Disculpa que te interrumpa pero creo que tengo una pequeña urgencia —dijo Wally mientras se movía bastante incómodo en la silla.

— ¿Urgencia? ¿Qué urgencia?

—Necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Y acaso necesitas mi permiso para ir o esperas mojar tus pantalones?

— ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola unos minutos? —cuestionó él viendo alrededor suyo a todos esos ineptos.

—Sí, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Puedo manejarlo.

El velocista se levantó de la silla instantáneamente y desapareció por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a los baños. Raven tomó una cuchara mientras agregaba un poco de azúcar a su té hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse a ella.

—Hola —saludó un joven, con una voz mucho más profunda de lo que era natural. Evidentemente estaba tratando de parecer más maduro—. Uno es un número solitario, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, y dos son multitud. ¿Qué quieres? —habló ella sin levantar la vista de su vaso mientras giraba su cuchara en el líquido.

—Solo hablar con una hermosa chica, no creo haberte visto aquí antes. No muchas veces se ven mujeres en este lugar.

Raven se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

—No comprendo porque una chica no se acercaría a este "hermoso" lugar pero bueno, ellas se lo pierden. Ahora déjame sola.

—Pensé que podría ser un caballero y ofrecer a una dama solitaria una compañía encantadora, si sabes a lo que me refiero nena —comentó el intruso mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Su empatía significaba que prácticamente podía percibir la lujuria saliendo de los poros del estúpido que no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

—Mira, si estuviera sola preferiría tener una conversación con la pared o con esta cuchara antes que hablar contigo —gruñó ella con los dientes apretados, energía negra que crepitaba furiosa dentro de ella lista para atacar al idiota que tenía en frente.

— ¿Sabes? Me encantan los desafíos —instó él.

Ella se volvió para echarle un vistazo, dándole de paso su mejor mirada helada. Él vestía con una remera blanca cubierta con una campera negra de cuero, pantalones vaqueros rotos en algunas partes y pesadas botas de calzado.

—Toma clases de macramé o tejido a crochet si quieres un desafío —indicó la hechicera estoicamente—. Escuché que es bastante exigente.

—No, gracias— le guiñó un ojo él—. Me parece que eres el mejor desafío ahora mismo en este lugar.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ser un idiota? Aléjate de mí, es mi última advertencia.

—Creo que debo insistir —dijo el chico mientras ponía descaradamente su mano sobre la pierna de Raven. Ella sintió la ira abrumarla. La azucarera, un cenicero y los vasos que estaban en la mesa de repente se destrozaron, pero antes de que ella pudiera darle una merecida y buena bofetada, el velocista hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Déjala en paz imbécil! —exigió el pelirrojo bastante enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Raven de esa manera y sin el consentimiento de ella?

— ¿Quieres arreglar esto afuera? —preguntó amenazadoramente el otro mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo, con los ojos severos puesto en el bobo con el traje amarillo y rojo.

—No creo que haga falta idiota, aquí está bien—. Enseguida Wally le propinó un buen y rápido puñetazo que no le dio tiempo de esquivar.

 _Auch..._ Raven hizo una mueca de dolor cuando, luego del golpe, escuchó el sonido del hueso del tabique del idiota romperse.

— ¡Mierda! —. El chico se había derrumbado en el suelo mientras cubría su nariz con las manos. La sangre se filtraba por los huecos entre sus dedos.

—Para que aprendas a ser más respetuoso —le aconsejó Wally mientras se sacudía las manos.

La hechicera vio como varios hombres sentados en mesas cercanas se levantaban y se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos mientras algunos sacaban navajas de sus bolsillos o tomaban algunos cuchillos de las mesas cercanas.

 _«Genial»,_ pensó Raven mientras se levantaba de la silla y su puño brillaba negro. Y ella que no quería hacer un espectáculo en el lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **5 minutos después**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Ustedes dos, fenómenos! ¡Fuera de mi establecimiento! ¡Y no vuelvan nunca más! —comentó realmente furioso el dueño del lugar mientras cerraba la puerta con bastante fuerza de la ahora destrozada taberna. El letrero con el cerdito ahora yacía en el piso, mientras un poco de humo escapaba por la ventana rota del establecimiento. El lugar había quedado completamente en ruinas.

El frío y la oscuridad de la noche seguían latente todavía. Las altas torres se extendían hacia el cielo, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, mientras edificios más pequeños llenaban las aberturas entre ellas. Mientras ellos dos caminaban, los vehículos pasaban, iluminando las calles con sus faros mientras transportaban a sus ocupantes de un lado a otro. El velocista y la hechicera se encontraban ahora caminando por la acera del centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó ella suavemente, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Wally.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Él te tocó —respondió él con una mirada dura. El comentario hizo que ella se ablandara un poco.

—No necesitabas golpearlo por mí, me quedé con el deseo de darle un buen golpe yo misma —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Wally soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, igualmente te desquitaste con los otros, incluso uno se orinó en sus pantalones cuando hiciste levitar esos cuchillos para asustarlos —mencionó él riendo recordando el momento. Había sido bastante divertido a pesar de todo— ¿Y crees que nos hagan una acusación, multa o algo así? Robin nos dará una reprimenda si se entera que destruimos un lugar público.

—Solo si el dueño es tonto haría una denuncia por el altercado, todo en su local parecía gritar ilegalidad —razonó ella.

—Tienes razón. Vamos Rae, regresemos a la cabaña, necesito dormir.

—Sí, los niños ya estuvieron bastante tiempo solos.

—Bueno, tenemos que ir para allá para no preocuparse. No sabemos si Teddy podrá contener a esos tres diablillos si se despiertan.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa —señaló Raven preguntándose internamente si el chico tenía algún problema de memoria o algo por el estilo con el nombre del oso. Bueno, por lo menos era creativo con los apodos.

— ¿Olvidas con quién estás, cariño? —dijo Kid Flash en un tono engreído mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar, acto que solo provocó que Raven rodara los ojos—. Bien, ¿quieres un pequeño aventón?

Raven sonrió suavemente y asintió. En realidad, desde que había visto las habilidades de Wally, tenía curiosidad de cómo se sentiría transportarse a esa velocidad. Además él ya había viajado usando su método, así que ella podía dejar que el chico se hiciera cargo del trayecto ahora.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?

Kid Flash le devolvió la sonrisa, sorprendido de que aceptara su ofrecimiento y la levantó en sus brazos. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Raven traspasando incluso su ropa y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba tenerla cerca suyo.

—Rae.

— Qué —quiso saber la chica, que se encontraba extrañamente cómoda en los brazos del velocista.

Ella subió su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos celestes viéndola fijamente.

—Te recomendaría que cierres tus ojos, es mejor de esa forma —indicó Wally viendo con una sonrisa a la chica. Cuando ella le hizo caso y cerró sus ojos, él se inclinó un poco y comenzó a mover sus piernas a una rapidez asombrosa.

La siguiente cosa que ella sintió fue que estaba siendo presionada con mucha fuerza desde todas las direcciones, mientras sentía el cambio rápido de sonidos y olores, como si de una explosión de sus sentidos se tratara.

Kid Flash corría con la bella hechicera en sus brazos, y tenía una sonrisa tan grande como el sol en su rostro. Los edificios de la ciudad y el concreto desaparecieron rápidamente junto al hedor del smog de la ciudad y los fuertes sonidos. Fue todo reemplazado por el olor húmedo y fresco de la tierra mojada, césped y el campo abierto, junto a la suave brisa nocturna rozando su rostro. Ante su visión aparecieron los árboles y la flora típica del lugar indicando que ya estaba cerca. Cuando el bosque lo inundó todo a su alrededor, Wally tuvo que tener cuidado con sus pasos. Un movimiento en falso y terminaría tropezando o estrellándose contra un árbol, por lo cual Raven probablemente terminaría herida y no es algo que él fuera a permitir. Cuando por fin logró divisar la cabaña, disminuyó inmediatamente su velocidad frenando frente a la misma, para luego bajar a la chica con cuidado, viendo como ella se tambaleaba y trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Raven tragó una gran bocanada de aire frío de la noche y abrió los ojos notando como su visión era doble… o triple.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó él con preocupación y ayudando a Raven a estabilizarse para que no se desplomara en el piso.

—Eso creo —murmuró ella tratando de recuperar el equilibrio sosteniéndose del chico y haciendo un esfuerzo en no vomitar la hamburguesa recientemente ingerida sobre él—, creo que solo tengo un poco de vértigo, pero se me pasará.

— ¿Segura? Lleva un tiempo adaptarse a la sensación. La mayoría vomita la primera vez.

—No me imagino por qué —mencionó ella con ironía tratando de contener la bilis que subía por su garganta.

—Lo siento, tendría que haber ido más despacio —se disculpó él rascándose el cuello. Si no hubiera corrido tan rápido ella se encontraría bien ahora pero realmente se emocionó un poco con la situación.

—Está bien, de todos modos fue una experiencia divertida —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. A decir verdad, el viaje no fue desagradable. Le gustó la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro, además quedó realmente sorprendida por la rapidez de llegada, el pueblo se encontraba realmente lejos de la ciudad. Pero evidentemente la velocidad produjo una especie de vértigo postural al cual ella atribuía al repentino movimiento de su cabeza cuando el chico frenó repentinamente.

— ¿Enserio te gustó? —cuestionó Wally ahora un poco más contento de que ella se sintiera cómoda viajando con él.

—Claro, supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a ello.

Entraron finalmente a la cabaña y escucharon los suaves ronquidos de los niños que por suerte todavía seguían dormidos. Raven fue directamente a recostarse al sofá para aliviar un poco sus síntomas de mareo. Wally también se tumbó pensando en su última frase… _«Puedo acostumbrarme»._ Eso suponía que ella daba a entender que quería seguir viajando con él, y que se sentía cómoda cerca suyo. Además había aceptado su cita finalmente. Él sonrió. A decir verdad, se sintió bien correr con la chica en sus brazos. Se quedó un rato pensando hasta que el agotamiento del día le pasó factura, fueron demasiadas cosas: los robos, HIVE, Madame Rouge, la tortura eléctrica, la pelea en la taberna. Sintió como sus ojos pesaban y se empezaban a cerrar.

—Buenas noche, Rae —murmuró él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

—Buenas noches, Wally —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nuevamente, todo estaba en un pleno y sepulcral mutismo, sombrío, incómodo y exasperante. Raven giró su cabeza y contempló que se hallaba aún en la cabaña, recostada sobre el sofá pero no había rastro de nadie. Se hallaba en completo aislamiento._

 _Sola._

 _Ella se levantó, sintiendo su cuerpo extrañamente pesado. Miró hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y vio una gran oscuridad que no dejaba ni siquiera ver la pared de madera del fondo. Parecía más bien el núcleo de una aterradora cueva que se encargaba de ocultar lo que se topaba en el interior de sus cavernas. Unas risas surgían de ahí. Se escuchó, desde el interior de esa negrura, la voz de los tres niños y Wally, que la invitaban y tentaban a sucumbirse en esa bruma negra._

— _Ven con nosotros Raven, queremos que nos narres un cuento —llamó dulcemente la voz de Melva._

— _Rae acércate, creo que mi herida no fue sanada en su totalidad, duele mucho —dijo la voz de Wally que parecía un poco afligida._

— _Raven, el hombre mono regresó, nos está atacando, acércate y ayúdanos por favor_ — _rogó la voz de Timmy mientras comenzaba a llorar y unos fuertes golpes de pelea y gritos agónicos se escuchaban desde dentro de esa fosa._

— _Creo que Tommy no respira Raven, ¡ven! ¡Rápido! —exigió ahora la voz de Melva en un aullido aterrador._

 _Era una trampa, lo sabía. Ella tenía que salir de ahí. Ahora. Caminó a paso apresurado hasta la puerta saliendo y cerrándola. El bosque frondoso y el campo abierto que esperaba ver no se encontraba antes sus ojos, sino que se hallaba en su ciudad de nacimiento, Azarath. Pero la ciudad se encontraba completamente en llamas y en ruinas. Las casas estaban completamente derruidas y el cielo era del color de la sangre._

 _Sangre._

 _El cielo rojo que señalaba el regreso de su padre. Era como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego o hubiera cortado una herida profunda que lo estuviera haciendo desangrar._

 _«Era muy tarde para Azarath», recordó lo que su madre le dijo ese día._

 _Todavía era su hogar._

 _Pero fue su culpa que todos estuvieran muertos, que el genocidio haya sucedido en su mundo natal._

 _Antes no se había percatado pero se dio cuenta de que nuevamente ella sostenía y protegía con sus manos una débil luz que estaba a punto de extinguirse._

 _«No dejes que se apague», pensó ella._

 _Un ruido proveniente de una especie de cajita musical infantil la alertó. Reunió todo el valor que le quedaba, tomó aire y con aparente firmeza se volteó. Pero la cabaña no estaba ahí, sino que ahora se encontraba frente a la casa donde ella y su madre, Arella, vivieron cuando ella era solo una niña. La puerta estaba abierta y vio en el interior, en el medio de la habitación, a una mujer con una túnica blanca sentada en una mecedora, hamacándose con un bebé que lloraba fuertemente en sus brazos. Parecía ser su madre. Ella cantaba canciones de cuna para calmar al recién nacido. De nuevo, el telón de fondo era una gran masa negra._

— _Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás. En el cielo o en el mar, una gema de verdad —cantó la mujer en un tono monótono sin emociones._

 _Raven no podía moverse, el miedo la tenía paralizada. Solo le quedaba observar la escena frente a sus ojos._

— _Duérmete niña, duérmete ya, que viene el monstruo y te comerá —cantó ahora la señora mientras aumentaba el llanto de la pequeña niña._

 _Raven dio un paso atrás y se alarmó cuando notó como en su cuerpo aparecían las conocidas runas y símbolos rojos brillando fuertemente. Las marcas de Scath cubrieron su piel como ese día, en su cumpleaños. La marca de su nacimiento, la maldición del destino con la que nació._

 _Corre._

— _La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal. El viene a reclamarlo, el viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal —cantó ahora la mujer mientras lloraba y se hamacaba más fuerte, casi de forma desaforada. El bebé ahora estaba tronando haciendo doler sus tímpanos. La hechicera cubrió sus oídos para tapar el desgarrador sonido. Después de un momento, la mujer se frenó súbitamente de su balanceo frenético y levantó finalmente su rostro, observando fijamente a Raven. La mujer estaba completamente pálida, casi esquelética y en lugar de ojos solo había orificios oscuros y vacíos. Raven tembló de miedo cuando vio como la boca de esa mujer se abrió inmensamente, de una forma que era físicamente imposible, mientras una gran víbora negra salía de la misma, la cual comenzó a serpentear y desplazarse en un movimiento ondeante, directamente hacia ella._

 _Inmediatamente, una gran mano roja salió de las sombras arrastrando a la madre y al infante hacia la oscuridad infinita. Cuatro ojos rojos como fuego ardiendo se abrieron en esa densidad y una risa maligna se escuchó._

 _Corre._

 _Pero no podía correr, sus piernas se encontraban pesadas, como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, por la estrechas calles. Echo un vistazo de cómo algunos cuervos negros con cuatro ojos se paraban sobre los techos de algunas de las casas mientras la miraban. Sentía que esa cosa la estaba siguiendo, se estaba arrastrando directamente hacía ella. Ahora no tenía el valor para darse vuelta._

 _«Soy parte de ti», una voz parecía susurrar en el fondo de su mente. «Siempre… no puedes escapar»._

 _Siguió marchando hasta que al final de la calle vio parado a una persona. No podía distinguir quien era, solo parecía un borrón blanco._

 _« ¿Quién eres?», quería preguntar, pero la voz no salía de su boca._

— _No dejes que se apague_ — _auguró la voz de esa persona desconocida. Luego la oscuridad la volvió a rodear._

Raven se levantó de súbito mientras se frotaba la cabeza la cual estaba ahora palpitando. Inmediatamente hizo a un lado su capa y observó su cuerpo con miedo de ver esos símbolos pero para su suerte nada se encontraba ahí. ¿Qué demonios fue eso de todas formas? Nunca había tenido un sueño tan siniestro. Al principio no se preocupó por su primera y segunda pesadilla, pero luego de su meditación y el descubrimiento que hizo, y ahora este tercer sueño, sabía que era más que una simple casualidad. Sin contar que había perdido casi el control anoche en su pelea contra la mujer de la Hermandad. Ella trató de controlar su respiración para calmarse.

Era tal su desconcierto que no había percibido el olor a comida en la cabaña ni los ruidos de cubiertos y voces. Antes de darse cuenta, alguien la levantó de su lugar y la desplazó a una silla a una rápida velocidad. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la mesa frente a una taza de té de hierbas y la abundante comida del desayuno, trayendo un _deja vú_ a su mente. Los niños se encontraban ahí comiendo y Wally sentado a su lado la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves... un poco pálida —interrogó el velocista mientras acercaba su cara a ella y la miraba con aparente inquietud.

—Sí, solamente un mal sueño —contestó Raven mientras corría su rostro, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y no preocupar a nadie. _«O un mal presagio», pensó ella._ Sabía que luego de esta misión necesitaría investigar más a fondo estos extraños sueños.

Él solo sonrió en respuesta y siguió comiendo, pero esta vez con más moderación que la primera vez. Ella bebió el té sintiendo como sus nervios se calmaban. Pero ella se preguntó si era realmente la bebida caliente o la presencia de Wally lo que en verdad la relajaba. Ella sonrió internamente. Ella ya conocía la respuesta.

—No olvides de llevarle comida a Annie, te dejé un poco separado aquí en el plato Melva.

— ¡Annie ni siquiera es un nombre para niños, cabeza hueca! —gritó Melva mientras arrojaba una manzana a la cabeza de Wally haciéndolo caer al piso.

Si, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad. Raven solo suspiró cuando, una vez que terminó de comer, de nuevo se encontró sentada en el sofá mientras Wally lavaba todos los platos. No es que a ella le importara, ya que el chico podía hacerlo en menos tiempo y la mayoría de los platos sucios eran suyos. Estaba a punto de retirarse para meditar aunque sea solo unos minutos hasta que la alarma de su comunicador sonó. La imagen del estúpido Robin apareció en la pantalla. Oh, ese apodo no se lo iba a quitar tan rápido.

—Raven, ¿cómo te encuentras? Estaba bastante ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de ponerme en contacto contigo antes —averiguó con preocupación su líder, él no había tenido oportunidad de llamarla luego de que ella pidiera ayuda.

—Estoy bien, me encuen...

—Hey Robin, ¿cómo estás amigo? —interrumpió Wally mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Raven, apareciendo él en pantalla.

— ¿Kid Flash? ¿Qué haces ahí? —la máscara del Chico Maravilla parpadeó en confusión.

—Pues… tú me mandaste aquí, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero creía que ya…

— ¡Wally, déjame contestar! —exclamó la hechicera tratando de empujar a un lado al chico que ahora había tomado su transmisor.

— ¿Wally? ¿Acaso ella ya sabe tú…?

—Ohhh, sí. Rae aquí ya conoce _bastante_ bien mi nombre. No se cansa de usarlo —bromeó él haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

— ¿Rae? —repitió Robin con asombro.

— ¡Wally dame el transmisor ahora mismo! —volvió a ordenar Raven tratando de alcanzarlo pero el chico lo sostenía por encima suyo y él era más alto que ella.

— ¿Ves que estaba en lo cierto? No se cansa de repetirlo... Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally… —bromeó imitando una voz de mujer demasiado aguda.

— ¡Yo ni siquiera hablo de esa forma! —exclamó ella saltando para recuperar el transmisor.

Está bien, esto era algo raro para él. Tres cosas le llamaron la atención: primero, que Raven no haya alejado a Kid Flash de su agarre físico, él sabía que ella no era aficionada al contacto pero no parecía muy disgustada por el mismo. En segundo lugar, el apodo y que ella no le haya corregido. Ella odiaba que la llamaran así. La última vez que Chico Bestia la apodó Rae, la hechicera terminó arrojándolo por una de las ventanas de la torre. Y finalmente y no por menos importante, ¿Raven estaba… sonrojada? ¿Y parecía estar jugueteando con Kid Flash? Robin se pellizcó el brazo aprovechando la distracción de los otros dos. Bien, no era un sueño.

—Kid Flash, suponía que tu misión ya había terminado —agregó él luego de salir de su estupefacción.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que me quede aquí?

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él con un suspiro, en realidad su ayuda también era necesaria al fin y al cabo—. Escucha Raven, te necesito en otra misión ahora mismo. La Hermandad del Mal seguirá atacando a jóvenes superhéroes, algunos aún deben ser advertidos. Para protegerlos de manera más eficiente, ha decidido establecer una red de comunicación entregando un comunicador de los Titanes a cada uno.

—Creí que ya los habíamos entregados a todos los que conocíamos.

—No a todos, tu coordenada ya ha sido enviada.

— ¿Es buena idea separarse? —cuestionó ahora ella. Realmente no le parecía un buen plan.

—Si nos separamos será mucho más fácil. Es el mejor modo. Una vez que todos los Titanes y los Titanes Honorarios estén conectados estaremos listos para atacar. Eso va para ti también Kid Flash ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí, ya escuché.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga con los niños que también tengo que proteger?

— ¿Los niños? ¿Qué niños? Espera… ¿no me digas que sigues con ellos? Raven, ¿acaso tu misión no era dejarlos en ese monasterio?

—No dejaré a los niños ahí Robin —increpó Raven, ella no los abandonaría en ese lugar por más que fuera una orden directa de su líder—. No pudieron protegerlos la primera vez, no podrán tampoco una segunda si la Hermandad va de nuevo tras ellos. Se quedan conmigo, fin del asunto.

—Escucha Rae, tengo un plan —manifestó el pelirrojo cuando encontró una solución al asunto—. Yo los cuidaré a ellos y a Ricky mientras haces tú misión, cariño. También puedo ayudarte en caso de urgencia como tú hiciste la última vez, siempre y cuando no me atrase comprando y cambiando pañales —ironizó él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

 _« ¿Pañales? ¿Cariño? ¿Constantes coqueteos entre Wally y Raven?... ¿Y quién demonios era Ricky? Robin parpadeó y volvió a pellizcarse. No, efectivamente no estaba soñando»._

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí? —preguntó ahora con verdadera curiosidad sobre lo que los dos habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Robin, ¿quién es mi objetivo? —interrogó ella ignorando su pregunta anterior.

—Heraldo.

—Está bien, estaré allí enseguida. Terminemos con esto de una vez. Quiero volver a casa —suspiró con frustración mientras leía la ubicación y apagaba el comunicador. Realmente extrañaba a sus amigos y dormir en su cama. El sofá ya le estaba pasando factura a su espalda. Sin mencionar que necesitaba una ducha urgente. Debía estar desesperada porque incluso echaba de menos las estúpidas discusiones matutinas de carne contra tofu, cortesía de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Además necesita saber si Silkie, el gusano mascota de Starfire, había osado acercarse a su dormitorio. Nadie debía entrar a su habitación. Tembló de miedo al imaginarse a la bella oruga devorando sus libros.

Ella se colocó la capucha y levantó una de sus manos, creando un portal hacia la ubicación designada. Se giró y vio a los cuatro parados ahí y su preocupación por ella llegó a lo profundo de su ser.

—Bien Wally, escucha bien ¿sí? Mantenlos a salvo mientras vuelvo y por favor no cometas ninguna tontería —dictaminó ella haciendo hincapié en lo último. Ella se acercó al portal pero las palabras del pelirrojo la detuvieron.

—Hey Rae, cuídate, ya sabes… no te lastimes ni nada de eso. Mantente a salvo ¿sí? Y pídeme ayuda si es que necesitas —dijo Wally.

—Estaré bien, además —dijo ella mirándolo brevemente con una pequeña sonrisa para calmar su inquietud—, tenemos dos citas que planificar.

Y dicho eso, ella desapareció en el portal dejando a Wally con una sensación de incertidumbre en su pecho. ¿Por qué sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder?

 _Un mal presagio._

* * *

 **...**

Gracias realmente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar la historia hasta ahora, sobre todo a _**fran-sanchez** **, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll,**_ ** _,_** _ **UCM-Wong, RaeRoth, Kamy roth y a los usuarios anónimos**_ , ya que considero que las opiniones o reviews son una forma de poder recompensar el tiempo dedicado a la escritura. Los invito también a cualquier otro lector que se anime y que me haga saber cómo está yendo la historia hasta este momento o qué consideran de la misma, algún consejo o algo, ya que de esa forma también me ayudan a progresar personalmente o saber si necesito prestar atención a algún que otro detalle. También agradecer a _**AracellyMargareth y lizethstylinson26**_ que siguen y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, saludos hasta entonces :)

 _ **PsycheJung**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tierra humedecida en tristeza

**Capítulo 8: Tierra humedecida en tristeza**

Mientras tanto, en la sede secreta de la Hermandad del Mal, Monsieur Mallah y Cerebro se encontraban dialogando sobre los avances de su estrategia, que para su suerte, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado por ellos. Cerebro tenía uno de los transmisores robado de los Titanes conectado a su sistema, rodeado de múltiples cables conectado a un computador. Todo con la intención de localizar a los héroes por todo el mapa terrestre.

—Nuestros Jóvenes Titanes se habrán separado en alejados destinos, pero eso no los salvará —la voz robótica dijo rompiendo el silencio. Los Titanes ya habían hecho el primer movimiento. Pero él siempre estaba un paso adelante.

—Pronto se unirán a nuestra colección —agregó Mallah mientras se dejaba ver a dos héroes criogenizados.

—Wildebeest y Hot Spot, uno por uno sus jóvenes amigos caerán. ¿Podemos comenzar ya el juego? —dijo mientras una pieza de ajedrez se movía. Una guerra sobre el tablero, el objetivo… aplastar al adversario.

Monsieur Mallah se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la multitud de villanos que estaban ya reunidos, listos para recibir instrucciones.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —ordenó el gorila elevando la voz para ser escuchado—. ¡Nuestro líder hablará ahora mismo!

—Nosotros hemos capturado a dos de sus peones ya—. La voz robótica hizo eco a través de toda la habitación —. Ahora es momento de comenzar a sacar el resto de sus piezas. Los Jóvenes Titanes han entregado comunicadores a todos los héroes de todo el mundo. Ellos ya han terminado con su tarea, por lo cual ya podemos comenzar a eliminarlos. Uno por uno.

Varias expresiones de entusiasmo se escucharon en toda la sala.

—Espero que todos estén listos para luchar. Una vez que hayan perdido todos sus peones podremos capturar a su rey... y la victoria... será nuestra. El mal triunfará.

—Vaya, este robot raro realmente está metido en las metáforas con el ajedrez —dijo Mammoth en tono de chiste a Gizmo mientras la sala seguía en un estallido de gritos, murmullos y risas malvadas.

—Deja de hablar, cerebro de moco —murmuró el pequeño chico de HIVE— ¿Y dónde está Jinx? No la veo por ninguna parte.

—No lo sé, ella simplemente desapareció —comunicó See-More.

— ¡Silencio! —rugió Mallah para llamar la atención de todos y que cesaran todas las cacofonías del lugar—. Las órdenes están por ser dadas —estableció el gorila mientras leía en la computadora los datos a su disposición junto a las localizaciones de los Titanes—. Ahora, leeré sus nombres uno por uno y les daré la ubicación junto a su objetivo ¿Todos entienden? Presten atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces —. Sin esperar una respuesta, Mallah comenzó a recitar:

Johnny Rancid y Cinderblock, Sector 27: Más y Menos.

Plasmus y Tridente, Sector 7: Aqualad.

Gizmo y Billy Numeroso, Sector 13: Kole y Gnarrk.

Private HIVE y Fang, Sector 19: Jericho.

Warp y See-More, Sector del Limbo: Heraldo.

Steamroller e I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R, Sector 22: Trueno.

Atlas y Adonis, Sector 9: Pantha.

Punk Rocket y Angel, Sector 3: Abeja.

Mammoth, Sector 13: Cyborg.

Polilla Asesina e hija, Sector 16: Starfire.

Cardíaco, Sector 8: Chico Bestia.

Psimon y Kyd Wykkyd, Sector 29: Raven.

—Los demás, esperaran las órdenes para interceptar a los que quedan —terminó el gorila su resolución.

Cada uno de los villanos nombrados se alejó del lugar para cumplir su tarea. Todos estaban preparados para la batalla, ansiosos por hundir por fin a los Titanes.

—Para usted, Madame Rouge —susurró la voz robótica de Cerebro—, le dejaré completamente a Robin a su disposición. Sé que podrá manejarlo… con delicadeza.

—Encantada con eso, líder —dijo la mujer francesa con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _«Bueno, un aliado más»._

La misión de Raven buscando a Heraldo en alguna especie de dimensión extraña fue relativamente corta pero no sin dificultades. Fue atacada por entidades de tipo calamar. Heraldo la salvó usando una especie de trompeta para abrir un portal que succionaba a los enemigos y los mandaba a otra dimensión o ubicación. Un poder con bastante utilidad a decir verdad. Raven le entregó su comunicador como estaba planeado y luego se fue de aquel… _inquietante_ lugar.

Ahora se encontraba levitando por lo alto del cielo, tratando de comunicarse con Robin y entregarle el mensaje de que ya había cumplido con éxito su trabajo.

—Raven a Robin, misión cumplida, Heraldo ya tiene su comunicador —informó ella finalmente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien realmente, y ella siempre le hacía caso a sus intuiciones.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

—Su pequeña reunión tendrá que esperar, es hora de comenzar a eliminar sus peones. Los Titanes ya no podrán salvar a sus amigos —anunció Cerebro mientras las piezas se seguían moviendo por el tablero. Su objeto, el rey.

—Todo está saliendo tal como usted lo planeó.

—Todas nuestras piezas están colocadas, es hora de terminar lo que empezamos. Con los Titanes esparcidos alrededor del globo, los derrotaremos fácilmente. Los derrotaremos en tierra, los derrotaremos en el mar, los derrotaremos en el aire. Nuestros peones ya comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven contestó la llamada entrante de su transmisor cuando el mismo comenzó a emitir un pitido constante. Era su líder, y sonaba realmente agitado.

— ¡Raven! ¡Ayuda a Más y Menos en el Sector 27, están teniendo problemas con Johnny Rancid! —ordenó la voz de Robin.

—Entendido —contestó ella cortando la comunicación y dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación donde se encontraban los pequeños gemelos hiperactivos pertenecientes a los Titanes del Este.

Perfecto, ahora dos niños más que cuidar y con supervelocidad agregada, como si no tuviera ya demasiado de ambas cosas últimamente. Robin y su fascinación con dejarla a cargo de infantes. ¿Acaso tenía cara de niñera o qué?

Se detuvo súbitamente cuando, de la nada, una sombra emergió ante ella y un chico con ojos rojos surgió de la misma. Era Kyd Wykkyd, el chico raro y oscuro con apariencia de murciélago, miembro de HIVE. Pero… ¿cómo sabía que ella se encontraba ahí?

Oh, ¿y por qué no hacer más interesante la situación? Psimon se manifestó a través de un portal y ahora se encontraba detrás de ella levitando y enfocándose para lanzar algunos de sus poderes psíquicos; el cerebro dentro de su cristalino casco estaba brillando de un amenazante tono rosa seguramente ya listo para disparar. Estaba completamente rodeada. Esto no era un simple encuentro casual del destino, era una emboscada y los Titanes habían caído en la trampa de la Hermandad.

—Robin, me estaban esperando —informó ella mientras comenzaba a concentrar su energía en su mano libre.

Ella sabía que estaba en completa desventaja, no sólo de forma numérica sino que estaba peleando en pleno aire a bastantes pies de altura. No tenía ningún objeto a la vista para utilizar su poder de telekinesis y su especialidad no eran precisamente las peleas aéreas, además de que una caída a esas alturas y seguro no viviría para contar la historia.

Y como si la vida no la odiara ya lo suficiente, acto seguido su transmisor sufrió una especie de cortocircuito y terminó hecho pedazos. Bien, ahora tampoco podría pedir refuerzos.

—Magnífico —dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras arrojaba el transmisor roto al vacío y se preparaba para atacar, sus ojos adquirieron un amenazador brillo blanco.

—Hola, joven hechicera —dijo la voz del psíquico.

— ¿Crees que separarme de mis compañeros de equipo te ayudará? —dijo Raven al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algún plan de acción.

—La respuesta a ese interrogante es bastante obvia y evidente para que merezca ser contestada. Conjeturo que simplemente es una pregunta retórica de tu parte —señaló Psimon.

Raven se preparaba para abalanzarse contra el villano pero sintió como su mente era atacada de repente. Ella agarró su cabeza mientras sentía la voz de Psimon dentro de la misma: « _Tienes potencial pero eres demasiado inexperta. Ríndete y acepta la derrota»._ Raven elevó instantáneamente todas sus murallas mentales para evitar que él se adentrara en las profundidades de su psique.

—No te atrevas a entrar de nuevo en mi mente, no es un juguete para alguien como tú —advirtió Raven mientras ahora era ella la que mandaba un ataque telepático hacia la mente de Psimon haciéndolo tambalear.

—Que fascinante estructura tienes en ese cerebro. Es la primera vez que veo una mente tan peculiar e interesante. Pero veo… una mente dividida, ¿acaso fragmentaste tus emociones? —indagó Psimon con inquisición—. Cirugía psíquica, ya veo. Magia antigua y oscura. Pero hay algo más, algo escondido… dentro de ti, pujando por salir. ¿Qué es toda esa oscuridad que aguarda dentro tuyo?

Raven se asombró ante lo que dijo el anciano. No sobre la fragmentación de sus emociones, porque eso es algo que ella misma había hecho en un momento de desesperación para facilitar el control de las mismas. Lo que le sorprendió fue la información sobre esa oscuridad de la que parlamentaba. ¿Sería lo mismo que ella había visualizado cuando meditó esa mañana?

 _La oscuridad de sus pesadillas._

—Déjame ver que escondes —mandó Psimon mientras se preparaba para volver a sumergirse telepáticamente.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar en mi cabeza —. Raven recolectó toda la energía que pudo en sus manos, creando una gran esfera negra y la dirigió hacia Psimon, pero él simplemente detuvo el ataque perezosamente con un escudo de fuerza creado con su poder.

— ¿Así que solo deseas luchar? Psimon dice que no tienes escapatoria, estas rodeada —advirtió el anciano mientras ponía sus manos sobre su casco, listo para arremeter ahora contra ella.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que tenía intenciones de huir? —alegó Raven mientras apuntaba al longevo villano con sus manos, que estaban brillando con un brío oscuro, al mismo tiempo que conjuraba su mantra— ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

El estallido retumbó en el ambiente como un cañonazo. Del cerebro de Psimon brotó un destello de luz rosa en el preciso momento en que de las manos de Raven surgía la proyección de su energía oscura, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire, luchando entre sí por mantener el dominio. El rayo negro y el rosado, del héroe y el villano, respectivamente chocando, pero ambos eran parejos en cuanto a fuerza.

En mitad de la pelea, un extraño dolor estalló en el cuerpo de Raven. Su visión osciló por el dolor punzante dentro de su cráneo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era su dolor lo que estaba experimentando. No, este dolor era de otra fuente, de otra persona, alguien cercano a ella... alguien con el que poseía un vínculo mental compartido. El vínculo que formó con Robin desde esa noche en que ella entró en su mente para ayudarlo a luchar contra sus delirios provocados por Slade, luego de que él inhalara el reactivo químico trampa en la máscara del villano.

—No —susurró Raven temerosa, inmediatamente alcanzando la fuente del dolor, esperando que sus temores no fueran reales. Ahora la conexión mental entre ella y Robin le estaba haciendo saber que él estaba en un terrible aprieto. Trató de cerrar el conducto antes de que perdiera totalmente la concentración.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes? Ya nada les queda por hacer, a ninguno de ustedes. Me acaba de llegar a mi mente un dato extraordinario, que Robin fue finalmente capturado hace unos momentos por Madame Rouge —anunció su enemigo con una expresión de victoria en su desagradable rostro.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron en estupor. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas. Por eso el transmisor se rompió, seguramente Robin fue acorralado y decidió detonar todos los aparatos para cortar la comunicación e impedir el acceso de la Hermandad al resto de las ubicaciones. La hechicera vio de reojo que el chico extraño de HIVE había desaparecido de la lucha, pero no podía distraerse en este momento.

—Qué maravilla, y no solamente Robin. También varios más sucumbieron ante nuestro inmenso poder. Al final los Titanes resultaron ser decepcionantes. Y pensar que tantos villanos fuimos reunidos en un plan de tan elaborado esfuerzo para atrapar mentes tan pequeñas e insignificantes como las de tus amigos —siguió Psimon con su burla, mientras emitía lo que casi sonaba como una risa—. Hubiese sido más fácil utilizar trozos de queso atados a resortes de alambre para capturar a ratas de tan baja categoría.

—Eres demasiado hablador —murmuró Raven.

Repentinamente las manos de Raven, que estaban conjurando su magia, empezaron a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. Las mismas estaban ahora agarrotadas y empezó a sentir el drenaje de su poder, igual que en su lucha contra Mallah ese día. _«No ahora por favor», rogó ella_. Observó como el centelleo rosado de Psimon estaba atravesando de a poco todo su conjuro. Ella trató de enfocar y reforzar más su poder pero algo estaba bloqueándola de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeño demonio? ¿Te estás quedando sin energía? No entiendo cómo es que la hija del gran Trigon puede resultar ser tan débil, pero no me extraña considerando la otra mitad de tu herencia —apuntó Psimon con una clara sonrisa de burla en su arrugado rostro.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó ella con enojo. Podía sentir como sus manos ardían, como si se encontraran agarrando un trozo de carbón vivo. No las podría mantener abiertas por mucho más tiempo, por lo cual su conjuro se frenaría.

Y ella sabía lo que sucedería.

Ella caería, de eso estaba seguro y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sobreviviría. Pero no se iría sin antes averiguar algo. Robin la necesitaba ahora, él había hecho hasta lo imposible para salvarla una vez del mismo infierno y ahora era su turno. Ella arriesgaría todo por él, incluso su vida si era necesario, se lo debía. Además de que se sentía realmente culpable, él fue capturado por Madame Rouge y todo porque ella había dejado escapar a la villana esa vez. Si no la hubiese dejado huir… pero trataría de compensar su error ahora. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el contrincante que tenía en frente. Emplearía hasta sus últimas energías para entrar en la mente de él y robar la información que más necesitaba ahora: la ubicación de su base. Si se salvaba, esa información sería de gran valor.

Si se salvaba.

 _«Bien, la suerte está echada»._

Ella susurró su mantra internamente.

 _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

 **.**

.

.

Su capacidad psiónica se dirigió directamente a la mente de Psimon y aprovechando que se encontraba distraído atacando, y con sus barreras mentales con la guardia baja, rastreo dentro de su interior.

 **.**

.

.

...Imágenes…

...Recuerdos…

...Memorias…

...Planes…

 **.**

.

.

No. Eso no servía. Lo desechó todo, no podía distraerse con nimiedades de ese estilo.

 _«Solo un poco más, vamos, invade un poco más dentro de su mente, rompe sus barreras»._

Ella trató de concentrarse un poco más, pero la mente de Psimon no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Parecía un recinto cerrado, pero ella siguió hurgando, atravesando todas y cada una de sus barreras psíquicas.

 **.**

.

.

...Conocimientos...

...Instrucciones…

...Códigos…

 _...Secretos..._

 **.**

.

.

 _«Bucea un poco más en su interior, solo un poco más en sus secretos»._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta que por fin encontró lo que quería _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Te tengo», celebró internamente con triunfo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—París —susurró ella con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro mientras abría finalmente sus ojos.

El choque de energías frenó de golpe.

—Maldita arpía, ¿cómo es que una basura insignificante como tú se atreve entrar en mi mente? ¡Atácala, niño estúpido! ¡Ahora! —rugió Psimon con ira. ¿Cómo no pudo notar la intrusión antes? Ella había aprovechado su despiste mientras luchaban para escurrirse dentro de su psique.

Kyd Wykkyd apareció finalmente en escena. Se coló furtivamente y apareció detrás de Raven con un simple movimiento de su capa y, con una patada giratoria, golpeó fuertemente la espalda de la hechicera causándole un fuerte dolor. Luego, Psimon reunió toda la energía que le quedaba y disparó un segundo rayo mucho más potente que el anterior, atacando directamente a Raven, que se quedó sin aliento por el golpe y sus manos se estiraron para aferrarse a su dolorido pecho donde el rayo la había herido. El cuerpo de la joven ahora se encontraba cayendo a una gran velocidad desde miles de pies de altura. Psimon sabía que el ataque brindado era idóneo para asesinar a cualquier humano promedio, pero desafortunadamente para él, Raven no era una persona cualquiera y él lo sabía. Pero, para la mala suerte de ella, la caída sí que sería suficiente.

—Lástima que esa información vaya a morir contigo, sucia mestiza —dijo el villano con repulsión para luego desaparecer del lugar junto al extraño chico hacia la base de la Hermandad.

Raven se encontraba descendiendo rápidamente. Intentó enfocar todas sus fuerzas para levitar pero nada funcionaba, había usado sus últimas energías en obtener algo que no le iba a servir para nada. ¿Acaso así iba a morir? ¿Este era su final? Sintió la pesadez en sus ojos, su vista completamente nublada ahora. Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sintió como una mano se aferraba a la suya. _«Estoy salvada»._ Lo último que pudo vislumbrar era una familiar cabellera rubia.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

—Donde quiera que haya Titanes estaremos ahí para detenerlos. Y el mal prevalecerá. Mis aliados se asegurarán de que los Titanes nunca lleguen a su destino.

—La estrategia de Robin falló, los Titanes no están a la altura de su gran intelecto —alabó Mallah a su líder.

—El fin de una nueva generación de héroes—. Se podía oír a Cerebro hablar a la multitud de abajo, que festejaban sus misiones realizadas con éxito—. Pronto no habrá nadie que nos detenga, con los héroes más jóvenes fuera del camino, todo lo que quedará será la Liga de la Justicia —anunció, mientras una pieza más del tablero se movía al mismo tiempo que Madame Rouge arrastraba hacia el centro de la base a un Robin totalmente vulnerable y herido.

—Madame Rouge, creí pedirle delicadeza —bromeó Cerebro con embelesamiento viendo el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el líder de los Titanes.

—Sí, creo que me sobrepasé, pero supongo que fue la emoción del momento —ridiculizó ella mientras le daba una fuerte patada a Robin en la espalda haciéndolo gemir de dolor y caer al piso, quedando ahora de cuclillas—. Arrodíllate ante tus superiores, mocoso.

— ¡La Hermandad del Mal será derrotada! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —gruñó Robin viendo a algunos de sus compañeros congelados.

Él apretó los dientes ante un segundo golpe de Rouge en su espalda que lo hizo caer completamente al piso.

— ¡Muestra respeto, niño insolente! —dijo la villana elástica con furia mientras presionaba su zapato con tacón en la espalda de Robin haciéndolo lanzar un bramido de aflicción.

—Tranquila señorita, no lo queremos muerto… por lo menos no todavía —mencionó la voz robótica.

Robin se preguntó a sí mismo cómo es que habían perdido. Todo estaba finamente calculado en su cabeza para que saliera bien y la victoria fuera de ellos. En su mente el triunfo estaba asegurado. Tal vez su ego le jugó en contra creyendo que podrían ir en contra de villanos de alto rango y de clase mundial, pero por eso había reclutado a suficientes personas para luchar contra ellos. Él y sus amigos ya habían salvado al mundo antes incluso del mismísimo Trigon el Terrible, pero todo ahora parecía estar en su contra.

Las aclamaciones, insultos y las burlas que los villanos le lanzaban no se hicieron esperar.

—Con relación a lo que dijiste antes Robin, lamento decirte que estás totalmente equivocado, eres tu quien ha sido derrotado. Además, tus peones no podrán salvarte —indicó Cerebro mientras el Chico Maravilla veía con consternación como ahora los guardias traían totalmente vencidos a Speedy, Aqualad, Argent y el niño Menos—. Te vencimos, y ahora te unirás junto a tus amigos a mi colección de trofeos. Creo que Batman quedará defraudado de su pupilo.

Él forcejeó cuando los soldados de Immortus lo levantaron del suelo y lo dirigían hacia un extraño aparato. Los ojos de Robin se movieron por todo el lugar mientras era colocado debajo de la máquina de congelación. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que escapar y salvar a los Titanes. Trató de hacer lo último que estaba a su alcance e intentó forzar el vínculo mental que tenía con Raven para darle algún tipo de señal pero parecía estar apagado completamente, ¿acaso ella también había sido asaltada por la Hermandad? Su cuerpo tembló de miedo ante la idea, inclusive Raven había sido derrotada. Todos confiaron en él y él los había defraudado y los había llevado a cada uno de ellos hacia una misión suicida. Esto era toda su culpa.

Entonces, lo que sucedió a continuación fue...

La nada misma.

Hielo.

—El fin de una era, ya hemos completado casi nuestra tarea —agregó Cerebro con ovación—. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al resto y eliminarlos. Ah, y por cierto… Jaque mate.

Finalmente el rey en el tablero de ajedrez había caído. Robin yacía congelado.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Ella sintió el viento helado golpeando su cuerpo haciéndola tiritar ligeramente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pestañeando varias veces para estabilizar su visión que se encontraba realmente borrosa. Lo primero que pudo contemplar fue el claro cielo estrellado. Lo último que recordaba era su batalla, hurtar información en la mente de Psimon y dar con la localización de la base secreta de la Hermandad del Mal. Luego dos ataques severos y ella cayendo. Ahora estaba recostada en la suave tierra fresca viendo el firmamento de donde se suponía que había sido derribada. ¿Había sobrevivido a esa caída? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Sus poderes habían actuado solos por su cuenta? Ella trató de rememorar ese último momento. No, ella no se salvó a sí misma. Alguien la había ayudado. Una mano cálida junto a la suya. El último vistazo de un cabello rubio llegó de nuevo a su memoria. Era demasiado familiar. Raven hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse, su espalda dolía por la patada recibida de Kyd Wykkyd y sentía en el cuerpo un hormigueo realmente desagradable, seguramente residuo producto del ataque psíquico de Psimon.

Su mano tocó la tierra, estaba humedecida como si una suave llovizna o rocío hubiese caído sobre ella. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar hasta que se enfocó en alguien que no esperaba ver, no ahora.

Su primer pensamiento era que no podía ser cierto.

Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un fantasma de su pasado. Alguien a quien habían encontrado, amado y perdido. Alguien que tenía nombre. Era Terra, y ella había hecho cosas horribles. Ella se había entregado a Slade, un hombre que estaba profundamente retorcido, dejándose lavar el cerebro y convertirse en una esclava para cumplir todas sus órdenes, cazándola a ella y a sus amigos, uno a uno. Raven podía recordar cómo había dejado a los Titanes magullados, heridos en más formas de las que podía expresar en palabras. Recuerdos oscuros la atravesaron. La traición fue profunda, atravesando a cada Titán como hierro fundido y dejando una dolorosa llaga. Porque al final, lo más triste de una traición es que nunca proviene de un enemigo.

La misma Terra que se unió a su equipo, la misma Terra que los traicionó, la misma Terra que casi acaba con ella y sus amigos, la misma Terra que se sacrificó finalmente para salvarlos, la misma Terra que ella y su equipo habían hecho hasta lo imposible para traerla de vuelta al mundo y liberarla de la prisión de piedra en la que había quedado sellada.

 _ **«Terra, una Joven Titán. Una amiga de verdad».**_

Esas eran las palabras que estaban grabadas en una placa metálica, como un epitafio junto a la figura de piedra.

Podía resultar imposible pero ahora ella estaba ahí. En carne y hueso.

Terra estaba viva.

Raven inclinó la cabeza para intentar verla mejor, quizás pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma.

— ¿Terra? —indagó Raven en un suave murmullo, no creyendo lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

La susodicha se sacudió, con demasiado vigor mientras la hechicera pronunciaba su nombre. Raven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando, por un momento, su mente se conectó con la de ella y sus poderes de empatía le ayudaron a sentir una punzada de soledad y tristeza escondida en lo profundo del maltratado corazón de Terra.

— ¿Realmente eres tú?

Terra se volvió hacia Raven con una cara tan llena de emociones, que ni siquiera la hechicera podría leerla en su totalidad. El cabello, antes brillante de Terra, ahora colgaba descolorido y grasiento. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de círculos oscuros y su cuerpo todavía cubiertos de viejos moretones. Ella estaba usando su pelo rubio como un escudo; los mechones cubrían uno de sus pálidos ojos azules, que ahora parecían casi sin vida. Dolor, arrepentimiento, soledad, desesperación, agonía. Era una montaña rusa de tantos afectos juntos que Raven tuvo que bloquearlos para evitar que su sensibilidad empática absorbiera demasiado de las mismas y la dejaran realmente debilitada.

—Hey —susurró débilmente la rubia, su voz casi escondiéndose con la brisa nocturna. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; una se filtró sobre su labio inferior, hasta su barbilla, cayendo directamente sobre la tierra, regando la misma con los remanentes residuales de su tristeza.

— ¿Cómo te liberaste? Nosotros... lo habíamos intentado todo —dijo Raven. Y era cierto, ella misma había leído múltiples libros de magia y probado múltiples hechizos místicos para despertarla y revertir el efecto. Cyborg y Robin también intentaron hasta lo imposible investigando, tanto física como químicamente, y haciendo pruebas experimentales. Pero nada había surtido efecto… hasta ahora.

—No tengo ni siquiera derecho de mirarte a los ojos y hablarte, ni siquiera de pronunciar tu nombre, no después de lo que hice.

Terra se enmudeció, débilmente se giró y miró a cualquier lado que no fuera a la Titán. Los recuerdos la estaban atormentando. Sus ojos buscaban algo, aunque no sabía qué. ¿Consuelo quizás? Solo algo...

—Terra, solo habla conmigo —dispuso Raven.

—Yo… no lo sé, sinceramente. Mi mente todavía es incapaz de comprender lo que está pasando, creí que acababa de morir, de sacrificar mi vida lastimosa y traicionera para destruir a Slade y poner fin al sufrimiento que les causé a ustedes, como la última forma de decir lo siento. Pero… hace un tiempo solo me desperté en esa cueva, los recuerdos me llegaron como una bomba a mi cabeza y escapé. Como lo hice toda mi vida, hui y corrí lo más lejos que pude.

—Te hemos extrañado, todos nosotros —confesó la hechicera sincerándose con la chica que en este momento necesitaba apoyo. Raven pudo sentir que Terra era en este momento un cristal demasiado frágil que podría romperse en cualquier instante.

— ¿Por qué? —. Su voz era más fría que la noche afuera, más fría que la voz que ella misma usaba habitualmente, pero igualmente tembló con emoción contenida.

—Porque fuiste nuestra amiga una vez y todos anhelábamos verte nuevamente.

 _«Pero nos traicionó, nos engañó, nos entregó y casi nos mata. Esa perra maldita no merece más que una muerte dolorosa. ¿Por qué no acabas con su agonía ahora? Sé que será divertido acabar con ella», gritó dentro de la cabeza de Raven una voz desconocida y sombría. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el cruel pensamiento. Esta no era la ira hablando, era algo más, algo recóndito. Pero, ¿qué era?_

—Una vez, lo acabas de decir —rio Terra con tristeza—. Ya no soy su amiga, creo que perdí ese derecho y no creo que nadie esté feliz cuando me vean, los traicioné, a todos ustedes.

Raven notó que un aura amarilla cubría a la chica y su cabello se levantaba mientras algunas piedras comenzaban a flotar en el aire y se desgranaban en pequeñas explosiones.

— ¡Y lo pisoteé todo! ¡Me brindaron un hogar, cariño, su amistad, y yo destruí todo eso por pura ambición, no me siento más que una basura! ¿Cómo pude dejar que él me manipulara de esa forma? —lloró Terra, sus ojos brillando de un fuerte color amarillo, golpeando duramente el suelo con su puño, ocasionando un pequeño temblor. Recordó a Chico Bestia y cómo él la hizo reír en sus momentos difíciles. Recordaba Starfire, y cuán inocente e ingenua era cuando se trataba de la Tierra y sus costumbres. Recordó el entendimiento que tenía con Raven, jugar videojuegos con Cyborg, ayudar a Robin y al resto a derrotar el crimen. Hasta que ella misma se volvió una criminal.

Raven sabía que si ella continuaba así, sus poderes geokinéticos explotarían y estaba al corriente de que las habilidades de la chica podían ser demasiado destructivas porque no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre las mismas. Terminaría ocasionando un gran terremoto devastador si no paraba con esto, o activaría un volcán como la última vez.

—Terra, debes controlarte —exigió la empática tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Nunca tuve control, por eso termine así. Soy patética —sollozó ella con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

—En eso nos parecemos ¿sabes? Estar fuera de control siempre fue mi preocupación, sobre todo cuando mis habilidades son controladas por las emociones. Hice muchos sacrificios en mi vida para aprender a dominar mis poderes, y aun así hay días en que mis poderes se escapan fuera de mi dominio. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo pase toda mi vida entrenando para hacerlo. Y tú, en tu desesperación, buscaste el camino más fácil y evidentemente el equivocado, pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarte —explicó Raven.

— ¡Pero tú nunca cometiste un acto tan ruin y despiadado como el mío! —gritó Terra tratando de rebatir lo dicho por la hechicera mientras la tierra se agrietaba a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Raven se meneó un poco cuando el suelo siguió moviéndose por debajo de ella.

—Te equivocas. Tú estabas sellada cuando sucedió. Yo tenía un cruel destino, una profecía que anunciaba que destruiría todo. Y ocurrió. Mis amigos me salvaron y nunca me vieron con odio a pesar de todo lo que les cause, todas las preocupaciones que tuvieron por mi culpa. El mundo casi termina por obra mía. Todos cometemos errores. Nadie está libre de pecados Terra. Nadie de los Titanes está exento de arrepentimientos por sus acciones.

Un corto silencio surgió antes de que Terra hablara nuevamente.

— ¿Me odias Raven? —interrogó la rubia por fin pronunciando el nombre de la Titán.

—No puedo mentirte. Al principio te odié, lo hice porque vi en ti una amiga, confíe en ti, te deje entrar en mi vida y en mi hogar, me brindaste aceptación. Te odié porque sentí que fue todo un engaño. Pero ahora… no puedo odiarte.

¿Estaba bien simplemente perdonarla?

Raven estaba segura de que, en circunstancias diferentes, ella y Terra hubieran sido buenas amigas.

Todo el sufrimiento, la rabia, la desconfianza, la soledad y la traición, le rompieron el corazón. Había mucho más para ella, pero su núcleo era todo dolor, y Raven se identificó con eso. Se identificaba realmente con ella.

—Te humillé de la peor forma, te insulté y…

—Y luego te sacrificaste para salvarnos, a nosotros y a la ciudad, y de paso destruir a nuestro mayor enemigo. Eso es más de lo podías haber hecho para recibir redención y expiar tus culpas —trató de compensar Raven—. Y de nuevo, me acabas de salvar la vida; si no fuera por ti estaría ahora estampada contra el suelo y muerta. No voy a mentirte y decirte que estoy lista para confiar completamente en ti pero puedes hacer algo bien ahora. De mi parte te daré una oportunidad, la segunda oportunidad que nunca te brindé en ese momento. Pero, por favor, te aconsejo que no la desperdicies. No te perdonaré si vuelves a dañarme a mí o a mis amigos, si arruinas esta oportunidad, todo habrá terminado.

La ex-Titán parecía estar replanteando todo en su cabeza, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.

—Terra, no hay nadie en este mundo que jamás haya tenido dudas y que jamás haya cometido errores. Dudar es propio de las personas. Todos somos víctimas de nuestras propias confusiones en algún momento de nuestras vidas. El estar triste, sufrir, luchar, sentirse perdido o impotente forma parte natural de una existencia humana. No eres la única.

—Slade… —murmuró en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Lamentablemente sigue con vida —decretó Raven, viendo como el cuerpo de Terra volvía a temblar—, murió realmente gracias a ti, pero el muy maldito encontró la forma de regresar, cortesía de mi padre.

—El vendrá por mí —vaticinó la chica.

—Puede ser que estés en lo cierto. Pero él no tiene ninguna oportunidad si tú te quedas con nosotros y esta vez confías en que podemos ayudarte. Slade tiene una fascinación sádica en aislar a su víctima, así lo hizo con Robin, contigo también, y yo de igual forma lo sé de primera mano —manifestó Raven recordando como la había atormentado el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que la profecía debía cumplirse.

Terra solo asintió y Raven pudo notar como las emociones de ella se comenzaban a estabilizar de a poco. Necesitaba ayuda. Dejarla en ese angustioso destierro por haber cometido un error sería un acto vil y cruel que ella no se perdonaría. Además, ya se había acostumbrado a dar segundas chances durante esta misión. _«Un viaje de segundas oportunidades»_ , pensó ella con gracia. Se la brindó a Jinx, una villana que les había causado muchos problemas en el pasado, se la estaba ofreciendo a Terra… y también le estaba dando la oportunidad a otro hombre de acercarse demasiado a ella luego de la traición de Malchior.

—Realmente Chico Bestia estará feliz de verte —agregó Raven para no seguir profundizando su pensamiento reciente—. ¿Sabías que visitaba casi todas las semanas la cueva donde estuviste sellada? Siempre te llevaba flores, hablaba contigo, él… te necesita, y mucho.

—No sé si podré ver a Chico Bestia a la cara nuevamente. Es al que más daño he hecho —expresó tristemente Terra. Recordaba al chico verde y todo lo que hizo por ella.

—Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, de mi parte créeme que él te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Terra solo siguió sentada en una roca, viendo el cielo estrellado.

—De todas formas, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? —interrogó Raven entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha. Ella no desconfiaba de ella, su aura no delataba nada de malicia, pero tampoco se creería la historia de que su encuentro fue causa de una simple eventualidad.

—Cuando desperté, vi que habían dejado en el lugar como recuerdo mi antiguo transmisor y yo lo tomé antes de salir de ahí —contestó Terra mostrándole el artefacto que ahora se encontraba descompuesto—. Hoy escuché la voz de Robin, que necesitaban ayuda y tú eras la que estabas más cerca. Pero ahora está roto. Supongo que lo estropee.

—No, el transmisor fue deshabilitado porque Robin fue capturado por la Hermandad del Mal, estamos en aprietos, todos nosotros.

— ¿Robin capturado? ¿Hermandad del Mal? Nunca había oído hablar sobre ellos —dijo ella, con curiosidad y asombro al saber que Robin había sido derrotado, viéndola ahora por fin a los ojos.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, solo nos queda ir a su base y atacarlos. Debo salvar a Robin, se lo debo. ¿Me ayudarás?

 _ **«Las lágrimas son lluvia sobre el polvo de la tierra».**_

—No lo sé —suspiró ella mientras las últimas lágrimas caían por su rostro mojando más la tierra si era posible—, pero creo que puedo hacer eso. Aunque… tengo un poco de vergüenza y miedo de verlos a todos nuevamente —confesó Terra mientras se removía un poco inquieta en clara señal de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Terra, todo estará bien, ven conmigo —dijo Raven tendiéndole una mano la cual, luego de un momento de vacilación, fue recibida finalmente por Terra.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, miles de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Raven como un pantallazo. Además de sus múltiples emociones… eran sus memorias. _Tara Markov… Princesa de Markovia… un hermano… Brion Markov… conocido también como Geo-Force… experimentos por intereses siniestros dentro de la Corte Real, lo que le brindó a ambos hermanos superpoderes con la habilidad de controlar y manipular la tierra… Terra escapando por su falta de control… para no lastimar a nadie… Lo mismo que hizo ella escapando de Azarath…_

 _ **«Nunca debemos avergonzarnos de nuestras lágrimas…»**_

Raven retiró su mano para evitar que los recuerdos de Terra siguieran llegando a ella. No había tenido la intención de entrometerse dentro de su cabeza, pero el simple contacto había producido una especie de conexión instantánea.

—Escucha, contempla esto… como un nuevo comienzo. Las cosas cambian, Terra.

 _ **«…porque son la lluvia que limpia el polvo cegador de la tierra que a veces cubre y mancilla nuestro endurecido corazón».**_

Terra solo accedió.

Raven solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Wally estaba realmente preocupado. Sabía que el plan de Robin había sido un total fiasco. Las comunicaciones de alguna manera habían sido interceptadas por la Hermandad del Mal y ahora todos los Titanes estaban en aprietos. Y para alterar más sus nervios ahora su transmisor y el de los niños estaban totalmente rotos e inservibles. Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era Raven, si estaba tardando tanto tiempo es porque la Hermandad tendría que haberla localizado, pero no sabía dónde estaba y él aquí a salvo sin saber qué hacer ni cómo ayudar.

Los niños se encontraban debajo de la cama temblando de miedo y en total silencio. Él había apagado todas las luces y se encontraba espiando por la ventana de la cabaña en busca de alguna señal de problemas. Si los otros habían sido atacados, tranquilamente alguien podía venir a buscarlos a ellos también. Sus localizaciones de todos modos ya no eran un secreto para ellos.

—Raven, vuelve rápido —imploró él internamente mientras seguía examinando el exterior en busca del menor atisbo de movimiento.

En ese preciso momento un grito de los niños lo alteró, poniéndose inmediatamente en posición de ataque. Era un portal, y Raven estaba cayendo del mismo junto a otra chica.

— ¡Raven! ¡Rae! —gritaron los niños y él respectivamente, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a la joven hechicera.

Kid Flash corrió para evitar que se desplomara en el piso quedando arrodillado junto a ella mientras la sostenía.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —interrogó Wally con disgusto examinando el aspecto demacrado de la chica, su túnica lucía andrajosa, sucia de barro y hecha jirones, parecía que había sido bastante herida en batalla.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas vengarme o algo así? —bromeó la hechicera con sátira para romper un poco con la preocupación del chico.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dijo Wally austeramente.

Ella suspiró cuando su chiste no obtuvo el resultado esperado. El velocista la veía con real seriedad. La hechicera trató de desarrollar los hechos que habían sucedido para responder a su pregunta.

—Caímos en su trampa, todos. Luego de completar mi tarea y entregar el comunicador a Heraldo, Robin me llamó para ayudar a Más y Menos que fueron atacados por Johnny Rancid —explicó Raven—. Pero yo también fui emboscada, por Kyd Wykkyd y Psimon. La Hermandad estaba al tanto de todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada? —cuestionó una vez más moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de la chica para ver si había alguna herida que necesitara atención inmediata.

—Yo pude... leer su mente al final. Fue difícil pero finalmente resultó.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —interrogó Wally con desconcierto sobre lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Ya sé dónde se encuentran... su base de operaciones... está en París —reveló Raven finalmente, tratando de levantarse del suelo y estabilizarse, siendo ayudada por el velocista.

— ¿Y la señorita quién es? ¿Por qué vino contigo? —preguntó Melva notando a la otra mujer.

— Si, me pregunto lo mismo, ¿y ella quién es? —indagó Wally mirando desconfiado a la chica rubia.

—Mi nombre es… Terra… yo —tartamudeó ella mientras esquivaba su rostro de la mirada inquisidora del pelirrojo y de los tres niños.

—Ella es un… antiguo miembro de nuestro equipo y no tengo tiempo de explicar nada sobre eso. Yo me llevaré a los niños, a Bobby y a ella a la base de la Hermandad. Tú debes buscar a Jinx, nos reuniremos todos allá. Atacaremos esta noche —mandó Raven. Wally solo parpadeó confundido por su orden.

¿Antiguo miembro? ¿Terra? Él recordaba ese nombre, ¿pero de dónde? Acaso… ¿no era la chica que se había unido al psicópata de Slade? Robin le había contado algo sobre eso.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y dejarte sola? No lo haré —negó él mientras agitaba su cabeza—. Además ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ella y tú te encuentras demasiado débil.

Terra se encontraba un poco asombrada por la cercanía entre Raven y el chico pelirrojo desconocido. Cuando conoció a la hechicera, ella siempre parecía tan lejana y hermética a todo lo que fuera contacto humano. Se angustió ante el comentario de él. Bueno, ella tendría que ganarse la confianza de todos de nuevo si quería ser aceptada.

—Kid Flash, solo confía en mí ¿bien?, esto no es un juego, Robin fue capturado y mucho de los Titanes Honorarios también —puntualizó Raven, haciendo que la incertidumbre recorriera el cuerpo de Wally, « _¿acaso Robin había caído ante la Hermandad?»_ —. No tengo conocimiento alguno sobre cuantos de nosotros quedamos ahora mismo ya que no hay comunicadores ni otro modo de ponerse en contacto, pero entre más ayuda tengamos será mejor y Jinx es muy fuerte. Su apoyo será necesario. ¿Acaso no te puedes despegar un momento de mí? —interrogó Raven con enojo por su negativa para seguir su plan, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No —dijo él simplemente.

—Wally —exhaló Raven en suave susurro observando al chico con sorpresa por su escueta respuesta. Ella tragó hondo cuando un nudo se instaló en su garganta, él se preocupaba realmente por ella y su seguridad. Podía sentirlo en su aura. Ella cerró sus ojos para tratar de controlarse a sí misma y sus emociones. Esto era algo realmente nuevo para ella. Nuevo porque era diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. La emoción de capa amarilla, el _conocimiento_ , habló en su paisaje mental y ella asintió metafóricamente a lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero no solo el conocimiento estaba hablando. Esto era diferente, de una manera que no podía articular. Sus amigos también se preocupaban por ella, pero ella no veía a Wally como veía a su equipo. Ella lo sabía, pero era algo que ella no quería dar nombre todavía, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ponerlo en palabras era peligroso, porque de esa forma le daba entidad, lo convertía en algo real, en algo verdadero y posible. Esto resultaba difícil. La calidez de Wally y sus palabras tenían tantas promesas... promesas que sabían que no podían ser para ella. Raven también se preocupaba por el bienestar del velocista, cuando lo vio tan indefenso siendo torturado ese día sintió algo derrumbándose en su interior. Podía comprender sus emociones, pero también había que terminar con esto referente a la Hermandad del Mal de una vez y para siempre.

—Prométeme que te reunirás conmigo una vez llegues, solo eso —él se rindió con un suspiro de frustración tratando de enfocarse en la lucha que se avecinaba. Raven tenía razón, este era un asunto de seriedad. Pero es que él sentía también la extraña necesidad de protegerla. No quería que ella saliera lastimada.

—Está bien, te doy mi palabra —dijo Raven finalmente. Su cara se ruborizó completamente cuando Wally, antes de desaparecer de la cabaña con su supervelocidad para seguir la tarea que ella le encomendó, plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella. Raven se quedó estupefacta ante la repentina acción de él, solo permaneció paralizada en el mismo lugar, con una mano palpando con delicadeza la zona donde él había puesto sus labios, zona que parecía estar ardiendo ahora mismo en un hormigueo que ella consideraba demasiado placentero.

—No sabía que tenías novio Raven, me alegro por ti —expresó sorprendida Terra, que se hallaba con los brazos cruzados, viendo la escena con mucha curiosidad. Bueno, después de todo ella había estado bastante tiempo sellada en esa cueva, suponía que la vida de los Titanes había continuado y la hechicera no había perdido su tiempo.

—Nov… ¿Novio? ¿Yo? —. Raven sintió un subidón de sus emociones ante el pensamiento, ocasionando que todos los focos de luz y algunos de los vasos y platos de la cocina de la cabaña se detonaran en miles de pedazos haciendo sobresaltar a Terra y a los niños, todo esto ignorado por la propia Raven que se encontraba completamente enfrascada en un solo pensamiento… _¿Novio?..._


	9. Chapter 9: El preludio de la tormenta

**Capítulo 9: El preludio de la tormenta**

 _"¡Mi Señor! El tiempo se acerca, hay que tener paciencia, solamente me queda escapar de aquí y mi brillante plan estará por fin en proceso de llevarse a cabo. Sé que mis acciones te complacerán, maestro", reflexionó él._

Dentro de su mente, en su imaginación, ya podía ver cuatro ojos de color rojo carmesí, suspendidos en el aire, que lo miraban desde arriba mientras se escuchaba una profunda risa que sacudió toda la caverna. Ya inclusive podía oír una grave y profunda voz de barítono que lo felicitaba por sus acciones.

—La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal. El viene a reclamarlo, el viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal —recitó ahora, recordando la vieja profecía que anunciaba su venida.

— ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo? ¿De qué carajos está hablando? ¿Gema de qué? ¿Fin? —cuestionó uno de los agentes de vigilancia al otro mientras pasaban por ahí y oían al hombre murmurar la extraña y siniestra frase. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaban recitar eso.

—No tengo idea, puede que ya haya perdido toda cordura, debe de estar desquiciado si tienes en cuenta su historial —dijo el otro mientras se reía por la locura de la situación. — ¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor decisión que lo encerraran en Arkham?

—Da igual, no podrá salir tampoco de aquí de todos modos.

 _«Claro que sí, pero no tienen idea… no saben lo que les espera»_ , alardeó mentalmente el sujeto mientras escuchaba a esos sujetos murmurar sobre su persona.

Él se encontraba en una celda, la cual se encontraba protegida por un campo de fuerza de nivel cuatro, estaba demasiado inmóvil, sentado con las manos firmemente apoyadas en sus rodillas. Parecía realmente una estatua humana. Solo se movía de esta posición pocas veces, solo cuando estaba realmente hambriento y la comida de la prisión le resultaba apetecible. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo ayunaba, incluso había días en los que solo bebía pequeños sorbos de agua. Cualquiera que lo viera en este momento simplemente llegaría a la conclusión de que se había resignado y simplemente esperaba pacientemente a que terminara su sentencia, lo que era un aguardo inútil, ya que el veredicto era por mucho más tiempo que la esperanza de vida de un humano natural. Otros creían que no se alimentaba simplemente en un intento de morir de hambruna y terminar su condena acabando simplemente con su vida en un suicidio por inanición.

 _«Ellos saben que no puedo ni mover un dedo. Ni quiero que sepan de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Me quedaré aquí sentado. No haré un solo movimiento. Sospecharían de mí. Me vigilarán a todo momento. Lo sé. Que vigilen si quieren. Así se darán cuenta de la clase de persona que soy»._

Si permanecía sentado sin moverse, no desconfiarían de él.

Si permanecía sentado sin moverse, sabrían que estaba sumiso y rendido.

Era lo mejor. Que ellos pensaran que tenían todo el control.

 _Aunque realmente no fuera así._

Permaneció reposado durante mucho tiempo, mientras en ese mismo momento una mosca zumbando se acercó.

Y se posó en su mano.

Podía aplastarla… si hubiera querido.

.

.

.

Pero no la aplastó.

—No voy a matarte —susurró mirando al insecto parado en su mano—. Tranquilízate.

No la aplastó, y confió en que las cámaras lo estuvieran vigilando ahora, porque eso probaba la clase de persona que realmente era.

 _Alguien incapaz de matar_ _siquiera_ _a una simple mosca._

Pero todos estaban equivocados. Él sonrió. Aunque el cuerpo del hombre no se balanceaba ni siquiera un poco, su mente estaba constantemente activa y en movimiento, yendo y viniendo, fluyendo más allá de los confines de su celda mientras continuamente buscaba los medios para liberarse finalmente. Y ya sabía cómo. Su mente era poderosa. Él era poderoso. Los muy idiotas creían que no comía porque quería solo morir, pero en realidad el ayuno le servía en su trance meditativo. Gracias al ayuno es fácil acceder a estados de meditación más profundos de lo común. La concentración mejoraba, el pensamiento creativo se expandía, el insomnio se detiene, la ansiedad se desvanece, la mente se vuelve más tranquila. Cuando las toxinas físicas se eliminan de las células del cerebro, automáticamente la función mental-cerebral mejoraba y sus capacidades psíquicas se expandían de manera notable. Incrementaba su percepción, y su capacidad energética y espiritual. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Luego de ser capturado, lo habían trasladado aquí desde Steel City, debido al hecho de que esta prisión poseía instalaciones superiores para tratar con reclusos que poseían habilidades sobrehumanas. Verdaderamente, las paredes de esta celda estaban reforzadas para que ni incluso sus habilidades la rompiesen y el campo de contención atenuaba sus poderes. Pero solo un poco, porque nunca podrían suprimir su mente por completo. El poder de la mente era una fuerza notoriamente difícil de contrarrestar, sobre todo una tan fuerte y sublime como la suya.

El hombre ya había esperado muchos meses, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo. Una vez que pudiera ser libre, el destino volvería a su rumbo natural y él recuperaría lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Había estado erróneamente mucho tiempo obsesionado con Cyborg y su aparente invulnerabilidad a sus poderes psíquicos. Se había alejado del destino de sus antepasados en el manejo del culto a Trigon, y dedicó su tiempo y recursos a construir y direccionar una red de seguidores súper poderosos e impresionantes. HIVE. Esta dirección en particular había sido bastante productiva y beneficiosa hasta la introducción de Cyborg y su interferencia cuando se infiltró en su academia, la única persona que había podido hacer frente a sus habilidades. Había sido humillado y derrotado por el mismo Titán una y otra vez, y por la última pelea en la cima de la Torre de los Titanes del Este, terminó por rendirse por completo. Estaba realmente perdido y pasó su tiempo en prisión sin poder ver nada de luz en sus ojos.

Pero ahora su objetivo había cambiado por completo.

 _La Gema de Scath._

Nunca se había percatado de su presencia, ya que su foco estaba puesto en el otro Titán mitad cibernético y también porque la chica parecía siempre moverse en las sombras para ocultarse, siempre en la retaguardia. Pero durante su estadía en prisión, pudo sentir la presencia del gran Trigon y entonces lo supo, ella era el portal. Era su hija. La hija de esa patética humana, de la cual hasta podía recordar su nombre: Ángela Roth. Una joven incrédula y manipulable. Ella había llegado a su iglesia desesperada luego de huir de su hogar, con un severo caso de depresión por culpa de la relación con su abusivo padre, buscando contención. Y sin ella saberlo, había sido entregada en una ceremonia mística para que pudiese llevar la semilla de Trigon en su interior y así crear el conducto de acceso, la entrada por la que él entraría erguido para apagar el sol y toda luz por siempre y para siempre. La vía por la que él podría entrar a este mundo y sembrar su destrucción, purgando y expiando a todos los impuros. Pero desafortunadamente esa mujer inepta escapó y luego nunca más tuvo conocimiento alguno sobre ella y el hijo que engendró. Fue como si absolutamente hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hasta ahora, porque su descendencia estaba aquí.

Ya no había lugar para las dudas.

¿Acaso nadie miraba el mundo que los rodeaba?

Era un infierno, repleto de sujetos llenos de apetito de odio y decadencia. Pero nada era comparado con el fuego eterno que les esperaba en lo más profundo del abismo.

 _«Perdónalos»_ , podría decir, _«pues no saben lo que hacen»_. Pero llega un momento en la historia en el que la barbarie ya no es un agravio disculpable… llega un momento en el que sólo la purga tiene el poder de la absolución.

Esta tierra ya había sobrevivido demasiadas cosas: la primera y segunda guerra mundial, hambrunas, bombardeos atómicos, desastres naturales, la peste negra y otras epidemias. Terremotos, erupciones, inundaciones, incendios, tormentas, tsunamis, plagas, hambrunas, guerras, accidentes. La humanidad lo ha padecido todo.

 _«Pero no todo»_ , pensó. _«No hasta ahora»._

Estamos ante un mundo al revés, que recompensa a sus arruinadores en lugar de castigarlos.

 _Homo homini lupus: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre. "_ El lobo salvaje", oculto en el ser íntimo, está presto a ejecutar atrocidades. El estado natural del hombre es la lucha continúa contra su prójimo. La metáfora del animal salvaje que el hombre lleva por dentro capaz de realizar grandes brutalidades y barbaridades contra elementos de su propia especie. El hombre es un depredador del propio hombre.

Pero el mundo cambiaría para siempre. Y su maestro, en toda su excelsitud, sería el responsable de lograr esto, de tan noble y notable hazaña.

Miró hacia un futuro en donde los civiles se volverían de piedra, cielos rojos y aire ardiente. De lava que fluye donde debería estar el agua, y desolación por todas partes, la intemperie repleta de aves de carroña que deseaban consumar una carnicería. Los cielos se abrirán y los campos serán quemados por el calor. El sol se convertirá en tinieblas, y la luna en sangre. Las estrellas de los cielos y sus luceros no darán más su luz; y el sol se oscurecerá al nacer, y la luna no dará su resplandor. El ocaso absoluto... la noche más oscura que haya vivido la humanidad.

 ** _La noche más oscura._**

Los cuerpos lujuriosos retorciéndose bajo la tempestad y sumergidos en un gran torbellino incesante que los agobiará en la soledad absoluta donde un fortísimo viento no les dejará reposar un solo instante. Las almas glotonas, los soberbios y los envidiosos flotando en excrementos y en el fango bajo una lluvia continua de granizo y nieve. Los avaros arrastrando objetos de gran valor y de enorme peso, en sintonía con la cantidad de bienes terrenales que acumularon o gastaron en su pasado, dedicándose enteramente a esto en vida, chocándose uno con los otros. Los herejes, metidos en sepulcros de fuego. Los iracundos inmersos en el fango de su propia rabia, y donde se golpean y se injurian eternamente, mientras los perezosos, que gastaron su vida en la inmovilidad del espíritu, ahora estarían hundidos, privados de aire y palabra así como en vida se privaron de las obras. Los charlatanes y falsarios, cubiertos de lepra y los villanos traidores congelados en la helada garra de Satán.

Opresión.

Indignidad.

Depravación.

Dolor.

Corrupción.

Todo escondido detrás de esas falsas máscaras de armonía, caras vacías y sonrisas de deshonor.

Así como flores de plástico no convierten al desierto en jardín, esos individuos vacíos tampoco podían cumplir ninguna función.

 _« ¡No comprenden lo que va a ocurrir… ni lo que habré hecho por ellos!_

 _¡Tierra ingrata! »_

Pero el día en que él llegara y se alzara, arrancaría la carne de este mugroso mundo y mostraría las verdaderas caras de todos, quién era quién en realidad. Y pondría a cada quien en su lugar.

 _La hora final._

La sangre de Trigon también corría por las venas de ella. Raven, todavía recordaba su nombre. Él se relamió los labios ante el pensamiento.

¿Quién diría que la joven bruja oscura de los Titanes era en realidad el bello fruto de aquel pacto que ocurrió hace años? Ella era una reliquia, un diamante en bruto, una gema.

Tales reflexiones son las que le dieron la fuerza para resistir su encarcelamiento que a veces se tornaba insoportable. Sin embargo, el tiempo aprisionado también le había dado tiempo para planear todos sus movimientos.

Lo primero era volver a retomar su papel como pontífice y paladín de Trigon el Terrible, Señor Infernal, demonio interdimensional del plano del Octavo Círculo del Infierno. Por lo cual el inicio sería viajar a Zandia. Después necesitaría secuestrar a la bruja de los Titanes, aunque secuestrar no era la palabra adecuada para ser más exacto, porque finalmente ella sola vendría a él. Y para eso necesitaría primero el libro que él muy bien sabía que ella guardaba celosamente en su habitación. Y tenía ese conocimiento porque, cuando sus inútiles estudiantes de la Colmena se infiltraron en la Torre en su primer encuentro con los Titanes y fueron derrotados por ellos, él se había infiltrado en la mente de sus alumnos para saber lo que escondían esos mocosos y estar al tanto de algunos datos como el sistema de seguridad que usaban. Pero entonces lo vio. Jinx había entrado en la habitación de la hija de Trigon y había revisado al pasar sus múltiples libros sin prestarle mucha atención a su contenido. Pero estaba ahí, el Grimorio de Volpert.

 _«No hay que dejar nada librado al azar»._

Su mente se agitó cuando uno de los guardias pasaba nuevamente por delante de la puerta. El hombre sabía que, tarde o temprano, algunos de estos estúpidos e insignificantes individuos bajarían la guardia.

Entonces él sería libre, y el mundo entero temblaría ante su nombre. Aunque lo consideraban un villano, el más bien creí que era un salvador, un elegido. Lo alabarían y se arrodillarían ante su magnificencia cuando tuviese a la Gema bajo su poder. Una nueva era para los que creían en Trigon, su Dios.

 _« ¡Oh, ignorantes obstinados! Espero que comprendan el esplendor de mi creación y su necesidad»._

Y hoy era el día indicado para hacer su primer avance. Lo había escuchado de una de las tantas conversaciones de los guardias que a veces paseaban por los estrechos pasillos del lugar, sabía que los Titanes no estaban cerca de aquí, se encontraban bastante lejos y entretenidos en París jugando con la Hermandad del Mal, por lo cual no podrían responder a ninguna llamada de auxilio. Ellos estaban distraídos en otro objetivo. Era simplemente todo perfecto, como si los hilos invisibles del destino se hubiesen alineados a su favor.

 _«He estado en esa miserable celda durante demasiado tiempo»_ , rectificó, _« ¡pero deberían haber sabido que no podrían contener mi sublime presencia para siempre!»_. Sus poderes estaban en su punto culmine. Ya era hora. Sabía cuál era su próximo movimiento. Sus implantes cibernéticos podían haber sido removidos, pero sus habilidades psíquicas latentes no necesitaban ningún programa de computadora para realizar sugerencias hipnóticas básicas. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora en la prisión: el recambio de guardias. El momento oportuno.

—La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal. El viene a reclamarlo, el viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal —pronunció una vez más.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Andrew Davis, un joven guardia, estaba sentado pacientemente ante una extensa fila de monitores de vídeo, inclinado en su silla mientras apoyaba los pies sobre un pequeño banco. Era su sexto mes en el trabajo como guardia y, en general, estaba muy orgulloso de haberse unido a las filas de unos pocos elegidos que trabajaban incansablemente para mantener las calles limpias a salvo de la escoria de la tierra.

Sus ojos se desviaban entre una foto que mostraba a una feliz familia de cuatro personas sonriendo en una playa, y también entre las imágenes que destellaban ante él, tomas en directo de cientos de cámaras de vídeo inalámbricas que rodeaban el complejo y mostraban el interior de celdas donde miles de criminales y villanos se marchitaban. Las imágenes no cesaban de desfilar.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su café negro.

Estaba llegando al final de su turno y esperaba ansiosamente terminar pronto, su esposa y dos hijos lo estaban esperando para celebrar el cumpleaños del más pequeño. La mayoría de los guardias se habían retirado para dar paso a la segunda ronda que estaba por llegar. Es por eso que debía estar más atento ahora, ya que la cárcel quedaba desprotegida por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Obviamente los criminales no tenían conocimiento de este dato ultrasecreto, pero él aún seguía vigilante, ya que este pequeño punto ciego podía ser aprovechado por cualquiera. Además, en este último tiempo, tenían que ser más precavidos que de costumbre, ya que los Titanes no estaban presentes como habitualmente estaban acostumbrados, a una llamada de distancia como siempre para ayudarlos, estaban enfrascados en otra misión de gran importancia, o algo así fue lo que pudo escuchar. Por esto último nombrado, el trabajo también había sido más agotador que de costumbre.

Mientras pasaban los cuadros de video, el guardia se abstuvo de fantasear. Pero una imagen captó toda su atención, venía de la celda número 33. El conocía lo que contenía esa cámara. Un hombre al que atraparon hace un tiempo. Escuchó que lavó el cerebro a un grupo de los Titanes del Este para que pensaran que eran sus estudiantes, y luego se volvió un poco loco que hasta incluso llegó a reemplazar partes de su cuerpo con implantes mecánicos, e intentó hacer lo mismo con los jóvenes. Pero los Titanes lo consiguieron al final como siempre, y ahora él estaba en un encierro perpetuo.

Con un movimiento reflejo que consiguió sobresaltarle incluso a él, ya que no había sido su voluntad realizar esa acción, extendió la mano y oprimió un botón del panel de control. La imagen lo congeló. Frente a la pantalla dos ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente. Casi podía escuchar una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Una voz que lo llamaba.

 _«Otra pobre alma, no tengas miedo, estás haciendo tu trabajo, sin importar que lo sepas o no. Ven. Ahora»._

Él no tenía fuerza de voluntad para desobedecer. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al sector donde se hallaban las celdas de máxima seguridad.

 _«Ven»._

La voz en su cabeza era más alta ahora, e insistía en llamarlo. En tentarlo.

 _«Ven»._

Bajó las escaleras.

 _«Ven»._

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el guardia se tambaleó por el pasillo, en la dirección por la que parecían provenir esas palabras. Él no tenía forma de saberlo, pero entre más avanzaba, sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse con un extraño brillo rojizo. Se detuvo. Alguien se estaba estorbando en su camino hacia esa señal atrayente e hipnotizante.

 _«Mata»._

— ¿Andy? ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces aquí? Este no es tu puesto… ¿Acaso quieres que te despidan? Márchate por donde viniste. Ahora mismo.

 _«Mata»._

— ¡Deberías estar revisando las cámaras! ¡Sobre todo en este momento que es el recambio!

 _«Mata»._

— ¿Me estás escuchando idiota? ¡Vuelve a tu puesto en este mismo instante antes de que el supervisor se entere de que bajaste hasta aquí en este momento inoportuno!

 _«Mata»._

Él otra vez no tenía fuerza alguna para rechazar su pedido. Levantó su arma sin titubear y disparó en la cabeza del otro hombre dejando un orificio en el medio de su frente. No había ni una pizca de remordimiento ni culpa en su ser.

 _Sangre._

Tomó la tarjeta de seguridad del cadáver y la acercó al lector infrarrojo logrando que la puerta corrediza se abriera. Entró en el pasillo y vio entonces en el fondo del mismo una puerta blindada de alta tecnología con un protector de vidrio electromagnético que parecía emitir un constante zumbido.

 _«Ven, acércate»._

Y él solo obedeció.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_

El fuerte sonido de la alarma, junto a la luz roja de alerta, se escuchó por todo el lugar alertando a todos.

El humo se vertió desde detrás de la pared exterior de la prisión destrozada. Si estas pistas no eran suficientes para indicar que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, los ruidosos cláxones y sirenas policiales lo indicaba bastante bien. Dentro del lugar, varios guardias corrieron a través del edificio.

— ¡Código Rojo! ¡Celda 33 Abierta! ¡Muévanse e intercepten al objetivo! —gritó uno de los policías dando las órdenes a sus colegas.

Corrieron a corta distancia y luego redujeron la marcha, con las armas listas.

— ¡Patio principal asegurado! —señaló uno de los guardias.

Pero un rayo brillante y rojizo se dirigió hacia ellos, rompiendo la puerta principal de la prisión.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Apunten! —mandó otro mientras su mano temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo.

Ellos avanzaron y nivelaron sus armas mientras fijaban su mira en el objetivo. Luego de que el polvo se disipó, una figura salió del portón en ruinas. Era un hombre alto, mayor de edad pero con un porte altivo y digno. Andrew se encontraba delante suyo temblado.

— ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Ahora!

— ¡Solo disparen, ese hombre es realmente una amenaza! —dirigió Andy. Esto era toda su culpa. — ¡Es un prisionero de alto riesgo! ¡Que no escape!

— ¡Escucharon! ¡Fuego!

Andrew se arrojó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos cuando los disparos se oyeron. Pero ninguno llegó a ellos, las ráfagas de proyectiles no tenían ningún efecto perceptible, el anciano hombre había creado una especie de barrera que repelía todos y cada uno de los perdigones. Él parecía realmente aburrido con toda la situación. No parecía estar esforzándose ni parecía sentirse amenazado ante las múltiples armas que lo tenían en su mira.

— ¿Terminaron? —interrogó el hombre en un gesto arrogante—. Mi turno.

Los guardias dispararon sus armas nuevamente, pero el hombre respondió el ataque con una velocidad cegadora. Antes de que los policías pudieran reaccionar y disparar nuevamente, el hombre levantó las manos y envió descargas ardientes de rayos carmesí hacia ellos, haciendo explotar todo el lugar sobre el que se hallaban firmes. Los hombres colapsaron y se revolcaron, mientras el líquido carmesí salía de sus cuerpos. Algunos vivos, otros muertos y agonizando. Sangre, como le gustaba esa sustancia, hacía bastante tiempo que no recibía un baño en ese bello brebaje.

—Corderos moribundos, por lo menos su preciosa sangre nunca perderá su poder y valor.

Entonces el anciano se volvió hacia Andrew.

— Buen muchacho, has sido de gran ayuda —dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el arma del guardia y la acercaba a su cabeza mientras acariciaba la sien del joven con el revólver.

—Por favor, no… —rogó Andy mientras lloraba.

—Andrew —lo nombró mientras leía la placa que estaba adherida a su camisa, que se hallaba manchada de sangre por el asesinato que había cometido gracias a la sugestión hipnótica—. Gracias por rescatarme de esa celda vil, estoy realmente agradecido, pero desafortunadamente tus servicios ya no son requeridos por mí.

—Por favor, se lo ruego —imploró nuevamente él mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro—, tengo una familia. Tengo…

—Lo siento, hijo mío. Sinceramente no quería tener que hacer esto. Lamentablemente no podrás ser testigo de muchas cosas, nuestro señor Trigon rasgando la verdad en todos los incrédulos. Pero al menos me tomaré el tiempo de rezar a Scath por tu alma —. El anciano no le dio no siquiera tiempo de defenderse y disparó de repente. Andrew Davis cayó muerto al suelo.

 _Sangre._

Más soldados se acercaron, este era el segundo escuadrón de ataque y los mismos parecían estar mucho más preparados y entrenados que los primeros. Seguramente era la División Táctica Paramilitar. Pero él no quería perder más tiempo, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, se vio rodeado por una luz roja ardiente. Cuando se desvaneció la irradiación cegadora, él ya había desaparecido del lugar.

 _La hora final. Esto era solo el preludio de la tormenta que se avecinaba._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **(*)** La frase " _incapaz de matar una mosca_ " está basada en la obra _Psicosis_ de Robert Bloch, bastante recomendada por cierto, o en la película en todo caso por si la vieron (y para los que no también).

 **(**)** La descripción del infierno está basada en el libro _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante Alighieri (también recomiendo su lectura siempre). El _Infierno_ es la primera de las tres cánticas de la obra (los sucesivos cantos son el _Purgatorio_ y el _Paraíso_ ).

 **(***)** Para saber a dónde estoy yendo con la historia les recomiendo que regresen al capítulo primero y relean la sinopsis completa. Puede servir de orientación.

 **(****)** El capítulo en sí resultó bastante más corto de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escribir últimamente, pero no quería intercalar esto en el capítulo anterior ni en el siguiente porque sentía que se disipaba su esencia y se perdía entre tanto escrito y diálogo, por lo que decidí publicarlo individualmente en un apartado separado.

 _ **Espero que estén disfrutando la lectura todavía, estaré actualizando pronto. No olviden de dejar sus opiniones para saber que piensan hasta ahora. Saludos desde acá! (Y disculpen por tantas notas aclaratorias :P )**_


	10. Chapter 10: La caída de la Hermandad

**Capítulo 10: La caída de la Hermandad**

Wally se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, había llegado a la ciudad de Jump City en solo cuestión de segundos y había recorrido todas las calles dos veces pero no había rastro alguno de Jinx por ninguna parte y no tenía forma alguna de rastrearla. Debía darse prisa para llegar a la base, ahora no tan secreta, de la Hermandad. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando por fin divisó la cabellera rosa de la chica saliendo de una de las tiendas del centro de la ciudad.

—Hey Pinky —saludó el pelirrojo parándose cerca de la chica asustándola, logrando que ella le lanzara una maldición con sus poderes. Menos mal que era ágil con los movimientos porque logró esquivar el maleficio que Jinx le enviaba por poco mientras se paraba en otro lado rápidamente.

— ¡Qué demonios! —dijo la chica fijando sus ojos en él—. Vaya, si eres el chico exasperante e hiperactivo de la otra vez, ¡no te aparezcas así nuevamente! ¡Y te dije que no me llamaras Pinky idiota! —gruño Jinx tratando de controlar la agitación que sintió, casi se muere del susto.

—Te necesitamos, descubrimos donde se encuentra la base de la Hermandad del Mal.

—Me alegro realmente que lo hayan descubierto pero en ningún momento te dije que fuera a ayudar —dijo ella simplemente mientras se giraba y se preparaba para seguir caminando.

—No hagas esto más difícil ¿sí? Mira, estoy realmente apurado —explicó el pelirrojo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupado por Raven? —interrogó ella arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—Tranquilo chico, ella sabe cuidarse sola, ella es fuerte… aunque recuerdo haber pateado su trasero mágico una vez —se burló Jinx recordando el primer día que conoció a la otra hechicera y no tardó mucho tiempo en vencerla. Aunque luego ella se lo había devuelto con creces… bastantes veces seguidas.

—Sabes, contándome que le hiciste daño no es que sea de mi agrado realmente —dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, era solamente una broma, a lo que quiero llegar es que deberías confiar más en sus capacidades. Ella es realmente fuerte, no es una novata, es una de las mejores hechiceras que conozco y en mi más humilde opinión la más fuerte de su equipo. Aparte viste su pelea contra Madame Rouge, y tomando en cuenta que se estaba conteniendo.

—Confío ampliamente en sus capacidades y sé que es fuerte, pero ella estaba herida y agotada. Necesito ir allí rápido y cerciorarme de que se encuentra segura.

—Vaya, sí que estás realmente enamorado chico. Ya estás perdido.

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo?

Si, él se había encariñado bastante con Raven en muy poco tiempo. Y era verdad, ella era su primera especie de... ¿atracción? ¿enamoramiento? ¿eran esas las palabras correctas? Y todo esto más bien lo asustó, ya que eran todas sensaciones atípicas y nuevas para él. Y es que no podía entenderlo… ¿por qué se sentía tan prendado hacia su sola presencia? ¿Cómo si de un imán o una clase de hechizo se tratase? Atraído como una polilla a la llama. Igualmente ya estaba demasiado lejos para detenerlo, y realmente no quería hacerlo.

Si, además de su pasión por la abundante comida, siempre le había gustado piropear con cuanta chica atractiva estuviera en un radio cercano a él. Era como un rasgo distintivo suyo, su actitud galante y despreocupada. Había coqueteado con muchas mujeres, rescatadas por él en su rutina heroica, pero eran solo comentarios al pasar que hacían suspirar a las chicas.

Sin embargo, la situación era diferente ahora.

Por una extraña razón que no cabía en ningún cómputo en su cabeza, se sentía cautivado por la presencia de Raven como no recordaba haberse sentido fascinado por ninguna otra mujer antes. Ella era diferente de cualquiera en todo sentido de la palabra. No le encontraba explicación lógica alguna, solo sabía que se sentía cautivado por ella. Ella era hermosa, misteriosa y singular. Él la deseaba, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Él no la conocía lo suficiente todavía, pero sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. Una parte cuerda de su cerebro le decía que no tenía sentido común alguno lo que estaba sintiendo, que debía ser cauteloso y precavido con ella; pero otra parte de él, tal vez su corazón, quería saber todo sobre Raven, todo lo que él discernía que ella escondía detrás de esas murallas.

Aunque parecía cliché, siempre decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, y él pudo divisar en los de ellas una gran sensatez, cautela y sapiencia. Probablemente ella era la más inteligente y prudente de su equipo, incluso más que el mismo Robin y eso era decir mucho. Pero también advirtió aflicción, tormento y traición. Eran los ojos de alguien que ya había visto demasiada hostilidad en su vida. Sabía que la chica tenía seguramente una tendencia al hermetismo, silencio e impermeabilidad. Y algo obvio es que ella parecía emanar oscuridad de cada uno de sus poros y, sin embargo, parecía… _parecía que la luz ardía con un fervor casi desesperado en su alma en un intento de salir a flote._ Por ende, suponía que lo mejor para ella era un chico alegre, alguien que pudiera mostrarle el lado bueno y divertido de la vida, no el malo, ese que ella seguramente ya conocía como la palma de su mano. _«Alguien como yo»_ , pensó internamente sonrojándose por el pensamiento. El yin y el yang, que apropiado para ilustrarlo. La dualidad de todo lo existente.

 _El cielo es yang, la tierra es yin;_

 _El día es yang, y la noche es yin;_

 _El calor es yang y el frío es yin;_

 _El sol es yang y la luna es yin;_

 _Lo brillante es yang y lo oscuro es yin;_

 _El movimiento es yang y la quietud es yin;_

 _El fuego es yang, y el agua es yin;_

 _La palabra yang viene a significar "lado brillante" y yin "lado oscuro"._

 _Él era el yang y ella el yin._

En cada una de las fuerzas opuestas hay una pequeña parte de la otra. Nada en el universo o en la vida, es simplemente negro o blanco. Cada uno existe en el otro y cada uno necesita del otro para existir. El Yin y el Yang son dos mitades que juntas completan un todo.

 _ **El día se convierte en noche y luego se convierte la noche en día**_ **…**

Ni él podía descifrar la revuelta emocional que tenía justo ahora, pero estaba dispuesto a conocerla y ver a qué puerto podía desembarcar todo esto. La voz de la chica interrumpió finalmente sus pensamientos.

—Me pasa lo mismo con Cyborg, en realidad el miedo me estaba atormentando desde que el comunicador que me dio Raven se rompió, suponía que no era una buena señal. Está bien, los ayudaré, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo que puedo hacer fácilmente Pinky.

Con una ráfaga de viento, Jinx estaba ya en los brazos del pelirrojo y siendo transportada a una velocidad desconocida y extremadamente rápida. No sabía cuántos minutos o segundos habían pasado y ya habían frenado. La base entonces estaba en París, la Torre Eiffel podía divisarse a lo lejos entre las construcciones.

París en sí era una capital magnífica. Wally no tuvo dificultades para encontrar el camino por la ciudad, ya que había estado aquí muchas veces antes.

—Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar —murmuró Jinx sosteniéndose contra la pared de uno de los edificios y apretando un poco su estómago.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, se te pasará pronto. Ahora hay que movernos, no hay mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien. Acabemos con esto —indicó Jinx siguiendo al pelirrojo que caminaba cautelosamente hacia una sospechosa construcción.

Se detuvieron junto a un portón de madera que poseía unas banderas a su costado que hacían clara referencia a la Hermandad del Mal. La puerta se encontraba derribada y los guardias estaban desplomados en el piso. Bueno, era evidente que la fiesta ya había comenzado.

—Bueno, creo que llegamos finalmente.

—No sé si puedo... — Jinx comenzó a ponerse realmente nerviosa—. Una vez que haga esto, mi antiguo equipo me verá como una traidora. ¿Y si los Titanes no me aceptan? Nunca seré aceptada como una villana… ni tampoco como un héroe. Quedaré en la nada misma. Estoy arriesgando todo con esto.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. Si demuestras ahí adentro que vales la pena, ten por seguro que te ganarás un lugar en el corazón de Robin —bromeó el velocista.

Se escucharon gritos y explosiones, y los dos se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo lo que significaba, era hora de entrar. Los dos ingresaron al edificio corriendo por uno de los pasillos, siguiendo el sonido de los ruidos, pero se detuvieron cuando la escena frente a sus ojos no parecía ser demasiado prometedora a su favor.

—Espera… mira —murmuró Kid Flash frenando a la chica para que no entrara. Las cosas no se veían bien ahí dentro. Era una multitud de villanos y solo algunos Titanes que podían contarse con una sola mano.

¿Dónde estaba Raven? Ella dijo que se dirigía al lugar. ¿Y el resto del grupo? El único de los Titanes presentes era Chico Bestia y las cosas no parecían estar yendo bien para ellos y los pocos Honorarios que estaban ahí se encontraban ahora capturados por la Hermandad del Mal.

Genial.

—Esto no se ve bien —se inquietó Jinx viendo el panorama frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Nosotros dos solos no podremos contra todos ellos —vaciló un poco el velocista cuando la robótica voz de Cerebro se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Realmente creíste que tu patética resistencia detendría lo que yo he creado? Una vez más, Chico Bestia has fallado. Madame Rouge, añádelos a la colección —dirigió Cerebro mientras la mujer elástica estiraba sus brazos y arrastraba al cambiante por todo el suelo y lo dirigía frente a su cara.

— ¿Una última palabra? —indagó Madame Rouge saboreando ya la pronta victoria.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo en su lugar no me quedaría ahí! —puntualizó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de convertirse en una mosca y salir volando lejos de la mujer. Él podía oler a sus amigos acercándose a la base y no venían solos. Y si estaba en lo cierto, Cyborg estaba debajo de él en este mismo momento. Pero había otra fragancia en el aire, una que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y que solo pertenecía a una persona… el olor a tierra húmeda.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar al mismo tiempo que un rayo sónico abrió un agujero en el suelo.

Una vez que el humo se disipó, las figuras se hicieron notar, causando un escalofrío en todos los villanos del lugar. Las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado.

—Lección número uno: nunca me arrojen a un hoyo sin asegurarse de que me quede en el —estableció Cyborg que apareció junto a Kole y Gnarrk.

Luego una explosión en el techo del lugar dio paso a tres personas más.

—Número dos: nunca nos rendimos —espetó Starfire con sus ojos y manos brillando con un amenazante tono verde. Junto a ella estaban Abeja y Estrella Roja.

—Número tres: su guarida secreta no es tan secreta —dijo una profunda voz femenina para luego aparecer, desde un portal negro en el suelo, Raven junto a los tres niños, Bobby y Terra.

— ¡Titanes! ¡Al ataque! —dirigió Chico Bestia finalmente dando paso a la batalla.

Kid Flash suspiró con alivio cuando vio entrar a todos, bueno ahora esto si se pondría entretenido. Corrió junto a Jinx para entrar en el lugar y los dos fueron recibidos por cinco caras familiares que se encontraban en la entrada. Los cinco chicos de la Colmena.

—Ahora deben estarse diciendo, no debí unirme a esta Hermandad del Mal y creo que… tienen razón —bromeó el velocista con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro—. Siento llegar tarde pero tenía que buscar a una amiga.

— ¿Estás con él? ¡Traidora! —Gizmo le chilló mientras los otros cuatro chicos la miraban conmocionados y traicionados.

—Supongo que ustedes tienen que ajustar cuentas y mucho de qué hablar. Yo iré a ver que encuentro por ahí, nos vemos—. Kid Flash saludó y salió corriendo para ayudar al resto de los Titanes en la lucha.

—No es personal —bromeó Jinx mientras que con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, una onda de choque rosada noqueó a su antiguo equipo.

—Eso sí que fue inesperado —dijo Cyborg mientras golpeaba a Control Fenómeno y se volvió para mirar a Jinx que se encontraba dándole una paliza a los villanos—. Entonces —preguntó con un poco desconcertado—, ¿ya no eres parte de la Colmena?

—No —contestó ella con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa de tenerlo cerca de nuevo—. Me estaba preguntando si necesitabas algo de ayuda por ahí —murmuró mirando hacia abajo, arrastrando sus botas por el suelo en un gesto de ansiedad. Jinx levantó la vista para ver la mano de Cyborg extendida hacia ella. Ella sonrió mientras sujetaba su metálica mano.

— ¡No! —gritó el villano recientemente golpeado haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja— ¡Vuelve al lado oscuro de la fuerza, pequeña Padawan! ¡Yo… soy… tu padre! —demandó Control Fenómeno despertando de su noqueo, mientras se ponía en una pose dramática agarrando su corazón… hasta que fue golpeado por un hechizo de Jinx… y quedó noqueado de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue… raro —dijo Jinx mirando atónita la escena. Ese sujeto sí que era extravagante, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía entrar en la categoría de villano.

—Tu ayuda será bienvenida —estableció Cyborg sonriendo, estaba contento de que ella viniera a su lado, al lado bueno—. Se podría decir que eres una bonita heroína ahora —jugueteó él causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

—Todavía hay una batalla por terminar —señaló la chica de pelo rosa mientras apuntaba a la guerra desatada delante de sus ojos.

— ¡Booyah! Bueno, vamos antes de que nos dejen sin nada, se están llevando a los mejores... igual ni sé por dónde comenzar —dijo mientras se dirigían al centro de la batalla.

Durante todo esto, Más tuvo éxito en alcanzar a su hermano Menos después de liberarse de los matones de Chang, logrando descongelarlo finalmente.

—Creo que necesito un chocolate caliente —bromeó Menos.

Esquivaron un rayo enviado hacia ellos y luego se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa… bien era hora de jugar. Menos se rio, extendiendo su mano hacía Más. Más unió su palma con la de Menos sintiendo el choque de energías.

— ¡Más y Menos, si podemos! —gritaron al unísono mientras se dirigían al centro de control de la máquina de congelación del Profesor Chang empujando a algunos de los científicos que se encontraban a su paso.

— ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Más viendo la cantidad de botones y palancas del aparato.

—No tengo idea, es más complicado que el Space Shuttle.

Los gemelos comenzaron a tocar todos los botones y a jugar con los controles de la máquina de criogenización, logrando finalmente liberar a los Titanes que ya habían sido capturados con anterioridad: Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Aqualad, Tramm, Bushido, Argent, Killowat, los hermanos Rayo y Trueno, Speedy y finalmente Robin. Se liberaron y se unieron rápidamente a la lucha.

— ¡Starfire! ¿Puedes darme una mano? —exclamó la voz de Robin hacia la chica alienígena. Con una sonrisa, Starfire voló directamente hacia Robin para ayudarlo a bajar y se dirigieron directamente hacia la masa de villanos. Starfire comenzó a disparar sus proyectiles de energía hacia todos los enemigos que estaban bajo su vuelo.

— ¡Te voy a aplastar con mis propias manos, Chico Murciélago! —increpó Atlas, el enemigo robótico, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Robin.

Robin sonrió con confianza y saltó en el último segundo encima de la cabeza de Atlas, y luego se lanzó a la tierra justo detrás otros villanos mientras lanzaba una bomba de destello, la cual explotó y cegó a sus oponentes. Luego sacó su bastón mientras seguía golpeando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

— ¿Forma esto parte de su plan líder? —cuestionó Madame Rouge a Cerebro, mientras se liberaba del agarre de Pantha. Las cosas parecían invertirse ahora, ya no estaban en ventaja.

—Es un... inconveniente menor —dijo la voz metálica restándole importancia al asunto como si de un juego se tratase.

—El inconveniente ya no es tan pequeño —se quejó la mujer viendo a los Titanes liberados—. Haré las cosas a mi modo.

Madame Rouge se arrojó hacia la lucha, deteniéndose frente al chico verde que evidentemente se estaba acercando directamente hacia su líder con intenciones de atacar.

—Debí aplastarte hace mucho —dijo la villana mirando al cambiante como si no fuera más que un insecto que merecía ser pisoteado. Estaba por atacar hasta que una gran roca voladora la golpeó duramente.

 _«Ouch, eso debió doler, incluso para la psicópata elástica_ », _pensó Chico Bestia con un gesto de dolor en su rostro._

—Terra —murmuró el cambiante encontrándose ahora cara a cara con la chica que había estado ocupando su cabeza últimamente.

—Chico Bestia, yo… —su discurso fue frenado porque sintió dos brazos envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

—No digas nada, solo ven conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Chico Bestia terminando su abrazo y mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Acomodó su cabello rubio dejando sus dos ojos descubiertos, como a él le gustaba. La mano del joven verde estaba extendida, esperando que ella la tomara, y sin ninguna vacilación alguna, ella lo hizo—. Terminemos con esto, hay que volver a casa.

 _Casa._

Ella no había escuchado ese término por un tiempo. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Chico Bestia la guiara hacia el duelo que estaba ocurriendo, y recordó sus diversas caminatas antes de conocer a los Titanes. Su búsqueda de un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecer, donde la gente la amara y la quisieran cerca; pero siempre fue desechada cada vez que ella perdió el control de su poder y causó la devastación.

 _Casa._

Ella se iba a casa finalmente. Finalmente soltó una lágrima de felicidad y una sonrisa verdadera apareció en su rostro por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

—Yo… vuelvo a casa —dijo ella preparando una roca para derribar a Cinderblock que se encontraba cerca.

Plasmus apareció lanzando un ataque pegajoso directo hacia Chico Bestia, aprisionándolo con sus brazos de materiales residuales y radioactivos. Raven voló en esa dirección mientras se acomodaba en posición de loto en el aire y sus ojos empezaban a brillar de blanco. Bien, era hora de terminar con el hombre-moco. Utilizó sus poderes para proyectar su propio yo-espíritu desde su cuerpo a una forma astral, usándolo para calmar y dormir al humano que se encontraba dentro de Plasmus. El villano hizo un bramido cuando su amorfo cuerpo tóxico se derritió, convirtiéndose en nada más que charcos de lodo burbujeante, dejando al individuo tendido en el suelo finalmente inerme. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no causaría más problemas, miró a los niños y a Bobby que se encontraban detrás de ella esperando alguna clase de permiso para poder luchar. Ella solo suspiró.

—Está bien, aléjense de cualquiera mayor que ustedes —ordenó ella mientras se dirigía al próximo villano pero se paralizó cuando escuchó a los niños gritar.

— ¡Miren! ¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón! —aplaudió emocionado Timmy.

— ¿Un dragón?... ¡Malchior! ¡Aléjense de él niños!

El dragón tomó envión y mandó con su larga cola un golpe directo hacia los niños, solo para encontrarse con una burbuja negra que los rodeó y detuvo su ataque.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerles daño —amenazó Raven mirando ferozmente a su adversario y poniéndose frente a los niños—. De acuerdo, ustedes tres escóndanse en esa esquina y no se muevan. Bobby los mantendrá a salvo ¿sí?, yo me encargaré de él —mandó Raven mientras veía a los chicos dirigirse a la ubicación que ella les designó.

Sin embargo Malchior aprovechó la distracción y escupió una llamarada de fuego que casi da en el blanco, evitado por un rápido escudo negro que no impidió que la hechicera rodará en el piso por el golpe. Mandó rápidamente un segundo ataque rápido antes de que se levantara de nuevo pero un manchón amarillo pasó y ella desapareció de su vista, frenando a unos metros más allá. Ahora la hechicera se encontraba en los brazos de un chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Te lastimó?—. Wally obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio un gran hematoma en la cabeza de Raven, que ahora estaba soltando un hilillo de sangre, evidentemente producto de su choque contra el suelo hace un momento. Instantáneamente enojado, Wally rozó el golpe cuidadosamente. Sosteniendo su barbilla con ternura, Wally la miró con culpa—. Lo siento— él susurró.

—No fue tu culpa, yo me distraje —Raven dijo mientras veía al dragón. Wally notó la mirada de ella. Y ahora si Raven, en este mismo momento, pese a su mutismo y expresión imperturbable que siempre tenía, parecía que finalmente cedería y se desmoronaría. Sus ojos y mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas y su cuerpo temblaba ampliamente. Evidentemente, ese enemigo causaba un fuerte dolor en ella. El no conocía la historia, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la gran herida emocional que esa cosa le había provocado. Las laceraciones de su alma debían ser tan profundas como las lágrimas que empapaban su pálida piel en este momento.

—No sé qué te hizo esa maldita lagartija en el pasado, pero haré que pague —él maldijo señalando al dragón, cerrando los ojos mientras la abrazaba. Por lo general, este contacto íntimo causaría en ella la pérdida de control o alejarse instantáneamente como un acto reflejo. Pero ahora mismo, en este lugar desconocido y amenazante, se sentía protegida y, por una vez, bienvenida. Ella podía sentir el pecho de él subiendo y bajando—. Nunca lo dejaré... que vuelva a hacerte daño ¿sí? —. Wally abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a Raven. Los ojos de la hechicera se suavizaron un poco, asintiendo.

—Sí —susurró, una sola lágrima más se resbaló por su mejilla. Quitándole la lágrima con su pulgar, Wally se levantó y dio un paso adelante, escondiendo a Raven detrás de él.

— ¿Tan rápido me reemplazaste? No seas así, amor. No es la bienvenida que esperaba de tu parte —se burló el dragón.

— ¡No la llames así! —rugió Wally sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la ira contenida.

—Oh querida, no vas a ponerte a llorar nuevamente ¿no? —interrogó Malchior con burla, ignorando al otro chico, viendo como la hechicera se encontraba abatida en el piso—. Sé que duele, pero debes darte cuenta de que nadie en este mundo puede amarte de verdad, eres una ingenua.

— ¡Deja de sacar conclusiones rápidas sobre su vida lagartija! ¡No sabes nada sobre ella! —Wally escupió las palabras sintiendo como la cólera aumentaba.

— ¿Y tú sí? —preguntó el dragón—. Igualmente ¿quién estaría interesado en un ser espeluznante como ella? ¿En un esperpento? Dime Raven, ¿de verdad estabas tan desesperada en ese momento que te creíste todas esas palabras hermosas que te dije? ¿Qué ni siquiera tus poderes empáticos te revelaban la verdad? ¿O era tanta tu soledad, tanta tu melancolía y añoranza de ser aceptada por alguien que te negabas a aceptar la triste realidad? Eres realmente patética, pero tienes que aceptar la verdad. Te consumirás en la soledad de tu propia alma por toda la eternidad. Todo se terminó para ti.

 _«Sola»._

—No se ha terminado. Todavía no —susurró ella finalmente.

—No esperes poder vencerme —dispuso el dragón mientras disfrutaba ante el sufrimiento emocional de la chica.

—No creas que no recuerdo la maldición para mandarte a un letargo —dijo ella finalmente levantando la mirada. Una mirada llena de rencor. Malchior se sorprendió como alrededor de Raven su poder estaba desatándose como estática y vio como comenzaron a surgir unos zarcillos negros que rompían el piso de mosaico. Raven se dio cuenta que sus emociones estaban escapando de su dominio. Ella solo respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

 _«Enfócate, busca tu centro, no es hora de perder el control»._

— ¿Sin el libro de hechizos, dulce Raven? —interrogó él sin dejarse atemorizar por la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que necesitaba el libro? —dijo la hechicera mientras sacaba un pequeño fragmento rojo perteneciente a alguna extraña piedra.

— ¿Un trozo de diamante? ¿Planeas sellarme ahí? Vives de ilusiones, amor —titubeó ahora Malchior. Algo dentro de él le dijo igualmente que estaba en problemas, él sabía que la fuerza de la hechicera tampoco era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

— ¡Cállate, te dije que no la llamarás…! —gruñó de nuevo el velocista, pero la voz de Raven lo sacó de su diatriba.

—Wally—murmuró ella en voz baja para que sólo el chico que estaba delante suyo la escuchara—, ¿crees que puedes… distraerlo unos segundos? Necesito tiempo para concentrarme, también para ejecutar y recitar el conjuro.

—Rae —dijo el mirándola.

—Puedo sellarlo —murmuró de nuevo mientras le mostraba un trozo de vidrio rojizo que se encontraba en la palma de su mano—, es una piedra de Azarath, contiene poder mágico suficiente para encerrarlo.

— ¿Solamente necesitas tiempo? Está bien —dijo él decidido—, creo que puedo hacer eso.

—Sé que tú puedes —lo animó ella con una media sonrisa.

Wally sonrió y se puso en posición de carrera y se dirigió velozmente hacia el dragón corriendo ágilmente a su alrededor haciendo lo posible para llamar su atención. Golpearlo no le serviría de nada, esa cosa parecía bastante dura para derrumbarse con un par de puñetazos.

— ¡Mantente quieto insecto, deja que te aplaste! —rugió el dragón golpeando con su cola al chico rápido pero este lo esquivó como si de un juego se tratara.

—Lagartija estúpida, ¿no puedes alcanzarme? Eres demasiado hablador. ¿Cómo es que dice el refrán? … ¿Perro que ladra no muerde? —bromeó el chico mientras se apoyaba tranquilamente en una de sus patas.

— ¡Cállate basura insignificante! —tronó ahora Malchior escupiendo una gran llamarada pero de nuevo volvió a evitar el golpe.

—Estoy aquí, volviste a fallar —dijo Wally ahora detrás suyo, ocasionando que el dragón se girara y le diera la espalda a Raven.

 _«Bien, Raven, es hora. Concéntrate», pensó ella._ Se levantó mientras sus ojos se ponían blanco. Se elevó por los aires mientras su capa ondeaba a su alrededor y la esquirla levitaba frente a sus ojos. Enfocó toda su energía en ella, mientras comenzaba a recitar el conjuro.

—Otórgame la fuerza de la poderosa Azarath... para contener al demonio Malchior dentro de este sagrado fragmento, ahora y para siempre...

Malchior se dio vuelta inmediatamente cuando sintió el gran flujo de energía mágica proveniente de detrás de él. _Maldita bruja del demonio._ Cargó una gran bola de fuego y atacó directamente hacia Raven.

— ¡Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-Nor! —cantó ella finalmente cuando un rayo negro salió de sus manos, siendo potenciado por el pequeño cristal, apagando el fuego del ataque de Malchior sin ninguna dificultad y atizando directamente sobre su enemigo, que ahora estaba siendo envuelto en una espesa energía oscura que lo arrastró directamente hacia el cristal, quedando sellado dentro de el. Cuando el mismo cayó al suelo, inmediatamente Wally lo tomó en su mano y lo llevó a la máquina de criogenización que Más y Menos estaban manipulando para congelar a los villanos caídos y agregarlo a la colección.

— ¡Woaw! ¡Es rápido! —se maravillaron los gemelos por la velocidad del chico.

Wally saludó a los dos pequeños y corrió ahora hacia la chica que había vuelto a caer al suelo, con sus manos apoyadas en el piso y su mirada baja. En el poco tiempo que la conoció nunca la había visto tan decaída. Ella siempre parecía tan inquebrantable. Se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me odio a mí misma por ser tan débil en los momentos más cruciales —suspiró Raven pesadamente mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza y curaba la herida.

Wally la miró con atención durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No eres débil —le corrigió haciendo que ella volviese sus ojos a él—. Al contrario, eres una de las personas más perseverantes que he conocido. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ser fuerte es ser invencible? Es lógico que no puedas mantener por siempre tu apariencia de chica fuerte. En algunos momentos tienes que ceder esa fachada para recuperarte un poco y darte un respiro, ¿no crees? —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No intentes darme lecciones de vida, dudo que hayas vivido siquiera una experiencia y una existencia como la mía. Las heridas no desaparecen por arte de magia, hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo puede curar. No es tan fácil como parece, ojalá lo fuera —repuso ella amargamente mientras bajaba la mirada de nuevo.

El velocista se tomó la libertad de quitar la capucha que escondía la cara de la chica, dejando su rostro ahora lleno congoja completamente descubierto. Las lágrimas secas cubrían sus mejillas.

Wally sintió como su corazón se encogía en incertidumbre al no tener idea de qué hacer para apartar la profunda desazón que tenía afligida a Raven. Quería hacer algo para que ella dejara de sentirse así, quería brindarle todo su apoyo, mostrarle cuánto a él le importaba ella. Que supiera que las palabras que dijo esa maldita lagartija no eran más que una mentira. Que él sí estaba interesado en ella, que él no la veía como un bicho raro y que no estaría sola porque él se quedaría a su lado siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiera. Una efímera idea pasó por su mente, y él se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo con suavidad al suyo.

—Wally… ¿qué rayos crees que estás...

No pudo resistirlo más, con lentitud y delicadeza acercó su rostro al de ella, el espacio disminuía y podía sentir como aspiraban el mismo aire, ella no retrocedió, no encontró oportunidad para hacerlo, porque él con delicadeza ya había colocado sus labios en los de ella.

Raven nunca terminó su frase porque el velocista ya había presionado sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Los ojos de la hechicera se ensancharon con sorpresa ante aquel suave y sublime contacto. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Wally la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, de tal manera que sus cuerpos pudieran sentir el calor del otro. A pesar de que estaban en medio del fulgor de la batalla encerrados en un combate mortal, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los sonidos de disparos, gritos y objetos volando desaparecieron completamente de su mente. Raven no sabía qué hacer, así que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y finalmente cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello de Wally con sus brazos mientras lo atraía más cerca de ella, respondiendo con el mismo anhelo que el chico. En medio de la guerra que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, así como en la batalla emocional dentro de ella, por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre, dichosa... iluminada en la oscuridad que la atormentaba. La brillante aura de él parecía iluminar la suya propia y cualquier penumbra, como si una vela se encendiera en medio de una oscura habitación.

 _«No dejes que se apague»._

El velocista abrió uno de sus ojos cuando un pedazo de escombro voló cerca de su cabeza. Notó que algunos de los villanos que estaban noqueados en el suelo estaban por levantarse de nuevo, así que se tenía que tomar un minuto para llevarlos a la máquina antes de que se recuperaran y volvieran a atacar. El velocista se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión medio tierna y medio triunfante en sus ojos al ver la cara roja de la bella hechicera. Él le dio su media sonrisa característica antes de retroceder, preparándose para hacer su movimiento. Sus celestes ojos brillaban alegremente.

—Espera un momento ¿sí? —dijo Wally mientras desaparecía y llevaba otro montón de villanos hacía la máquina de congelación.

— ¿Un... momento? —preguntó confundida Raven y todavía con el corazón martillando fuertemente en las costillas por el beso reciente. « _Mi… primer beso», pensó ella mientras se acariciaba sus labios que todavía cosquilleaban por el contacto._ Se sobresaltó cuando el chico volvió a aparecer repentinamente frente a ella.

—Bien, ¿en dónde estábamos?

Entrecerró los ojos, acercando su rostro al de ella, como si fuera atraído por una extraña fuerza, hasta sentir su calidez. Sus labios se rozaron primero en una tímida caricia, recorriéndolos a ambos una corriente eléctrica desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Wally guio una de sus manos a la nuca de Raven y la otra la colocó en su cintura, estrechándola de nuevo contra él y volviéndola a besar. Se sintió feliz de que ella haya correspondido al principio y ahora de nuevo. Sus labios permanecieron unidos unos segundos más hasta que sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno. Lentamente se separaron, con los ojos cerrados y las respiraciones jadeantes, mientras intentaban calmar el rápido palpitar de sus corazones.

— ¡Oh, qué glorioso momento romántico entre nuestra amiga Raven y… —gritó emocionada al principio Starfire para luego parpadear en confusión ante el chico desconocido para ella, nunca lo había visto antes pero si su amiga no lo alejaba suponía que estaba bien—… el chico con vestimentas amarillas semejante a un bote de mostaza! ¡Esto se merece la celebración tamareana de la unión, el Bolghurtz! —dijo finalmente aplaudiendo alegremente.

Wally y Raven se separaron y levantaron la vista para ver a los otros cuatro Titanes de pie junto a ellos, algunos con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara y otros sorprendidos. Los dos volvieron a ponerse de pie, un poco incómodos por la interrupción.

—Viejo, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Chico Bestia mientras se frotaba los ojos para saber si lo que había visto no era una alucinación o algo así. _¿Raven besando a alguien?_

—Bueno, ya suponía que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos, su actitud durante la llamada del otro día sí que fue sospechosa —dijo Robin con una expresión indescifrable. Las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron y Kid Flash se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

—Yo… eh —tartamudeó el velocista hasta que la voz chillona de la chica de ojos verdes volvió a sonar y apareció repentinamente frente a sus ojos hablando rápidamente, incluso más rápido de lo que él parecía moverse.

— ¡Es un placer conocerte chico de vestimentas amarillas! Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Color favorito? ¿Qué habilidades tienes? ¿Desde cuándo sales con mi amiga Raven? ¿No le harás daño verdad? ¿Te gusta la mostaza? ¿Serás mi nuevo amigo? ¿Por qué no respondes a todas mis preguntas? ¡Soy Starfire!

La chica habló demasiado exaltada, dándole un apretado abrazo, tan fuerte que tuvo la repentina sensación de que se estaba asfixiando, que su suministro de sangre se cortaba… y que alguna que otra costilla se rompía en el proceso.

—Yo creo... no puedo... aire… —se atragantó.

Raven solo entrecerró los ojos por la repentina acción de la chica alienígena. Sabía que ella era impulsiva y no había malicia alguna en sus acciones, solo inocencia, pero eso no evitó que le fastidiara el abrazo que le estaba dando. Bueno, por lo menos la muy osada y atrevida no lo había besado para agregar algún otro idioma más a su repertorio. Esperaba que no se le ocurriese aprender francés en algún momento ya que había notado que Wally parecía manejar bien ese idioma, las dos veces que lo había usado parecía tener un acento perfecto.

 _«Estúpidas actitudes extrañas de Starfire»._

—Ella suele tener esa rara costumbre cuando conoce a nuevos amigos —explicó Cyborg que todavía estaba sorprendido por la interacción entre el chico y Raven.

Wally respiro profundamente mientras lo soltaba al fin de su agarre. Una vez que recuperó el aliento le contestó sus preguntas.

—Encantado de conocerte también... aunque creo que mis costillas no piensan lo mismo —vio a Raven tratando de esconder una risita por el comentario, y sonrió por haber logrado que ella cambiara su semblante triste —. Mi nombre es Kid Flash, mi color favorito es el rojo, mi poder es la supervelocidad, eso es asunto mío, no le haré ningún tipo de daño, me gusta la mostaza y supongo que podemos ser amigos.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia nuevamente cuando algunos villanos y los soldados de Immortus abrían fuego directamente hacia ellos.

—Bien, ¿alguien tiene algún plan? —preguntó Raven creando un escudo para frenar algunos disparos que se dirigían hacia ella y sus amigos.

—Sí, acabar con ellos —dispuso simplemente Starfire proyectado una energía verde brillante de sus manos hacia sus atacantes.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —bromeó Cyborg viendo a sus amigos.

—Aún mejor —dijo Chico Bestia mientras sus ojos se dirigían a una rubia en particular que estaba batallando un poco más alejada.

—Terminemos con esto —sentenció Robin mientras se dirigían hacia los últimos enemigos que quedaban de pie y derribarlos.

Su objetivo era el mismo: el líder de la Hermandad. Los seis se separaron para acabar con los villanos que quedaban aun de pie. Raven se dirigió a uno en específico.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Todavía no te agradecí formalmente por el regalo, Psimon —murmuró Raven con una sonrisa, su yo-alma en forma de cuervo reinante detrás de ella, apareciendo frente al anciano que se preparaba para crear alguna especie de portal. El anciano estaba por atacar a la hechicera pero fue derribado finalmente por sus poderes.

Raven vio como Wally recogía rápidamente al villano y lo llevaba hacia la máquina.

— ¿Es impresión mía o ha sido muy fácil? —dijo la empática a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo que se acercaban. Bien, ahora quedaba la loca de Madame Rouge, luego seguían Mallah y finalmente Cerebro.

—Niños, cuando aprenderán…—criticó Madame Rouge pero fue interrumpida por un ataque combinado entre Hot Spot y Wildebeest.

—Cómo les decía... —repitió Raven con sorna mientras veían a la mujer elástica caer frente a Jinx que, con un chasquido de sus dedos, enterró sus piernas en el suelo. Un segundo ataque mandó a la mujer volando directamente hacia el aparato de congelación.

—Maestro, es hora de irnos —puntualizó Mallah viendo que ya no había nada más que hacer. Todos los patéticos peones habían sido derrotados por lo cual solo quedaba escapar del lugar.

—De acuerdo —expresó la robótica voz.

Raven estaba por avanzar junto a todos los Titanes para evitar el escape de Cerebro pero un fuerte mareo la detuvo.

 _«Soy parte de ti, siempre. No puedes escapar», una voz volvió a murmurar desde el fondo de su mente._

Un pulsátil dolor de cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos y la oscuridad volvió a engullirla.

La tiniebla la rodeó.

El negro se arremolinaba y giraba frente a sus ojos, era todo extremadamente confuso. La hechicera se sintió aturdida y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies en dirección a la cabeza.

 _«Lo que hayas ocultado, te convertirás»._

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tropezó debido a sus piernas temblorosas. Pudo sentir que alguien la sostenía y le hablaba pero no podía escuchar nada, sus oídos zumbaban en un pitido constante; era increíblemente difícil de soportar.

 _«Déjame salir, bruja inmunda. No puedes mantenerme encerrado por siempre_ ».

Raven levantó sus manos hacia su cabeza y las mantuvo firme, esperando que las voces y el mareo pararan, pero no fue así. Simplemente empeoró. El dolor en su cabeza se volvió casi desgarrador, quiso gritar, dolía mucho, pero nada salió de su garganta. Se encogió cuando sintió que las murallas de su psique se derrumbarían, algo pulsaba, algo estaba presionando fuertemente por salir. Esos muros se estaban agrietando.

Entonces, de repente, como si de un milagro se tratase, el dolor solo se desvaneció.

Raven jadeó y abrió los ojos pero su visión se encontraba dividida entre la batalla que estaba transcurriendo en la base de la Hermandad y la ciudad de Azarath, era como si cambiara rápidamente entre dos programas de televisión pero que entre los dos se confundían.

La ciudad se veía igual a su última pesadilla.

No sabía que era parte la visión y que era parte de la realidad, la cual estaba claramente fisurada. Estaba todo escindido. Había fuego. Mucho fuego que no sabía si provenía de su alucinación o si el lugar se estaba incendiando realmente. Las llamas se arrastraban por todo el terreno, por las paredes y por el suelo, dejando un rastro de cenizas negras a su paso. El calor era sumamente insoportable.

—Oye Raven, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme? —llamó una voz lejana, aunque no distinguía bien de quien era. Sonaba tan lejano, parecía que estuviera a metros y metros de distancia, a pesar de ser la persona que la estaba sujetando.

Pudo distinguir, en el fondo del lugar, el mismo esbozo blanco de su sueño anterior. No podía distinguir quien era, se veía de forma borrosa por lo que solo parecía una simple mancha. Era evidente que era una persona, ¿pero de quién se trataba?

 _« ¿Quién eres?»_ , _quería preguntar al individuo de su visión pero su voz no salió nuevamente. Esa persona desconocida se dirigió a Raven en un tono de voz suplicante._

— _Conoce y revelarás. Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy —dijo—. No dejes que se apague —rectificó nuevamente la voz de esa persona desconocida que luego fue engullida por las llamas, desapareciendo de su campo de visión._

Raven sintió que unas manos firmes la movían… la despertaban de su delirio.

—Raven, ¿estás bien?—. Él estaba un poco preocupado. Vio cómo todos se dirigían para detener a Cerebro y al gorila pero Raven se había desplomado en el suelo con un claro gesto de dolor en su rostro, llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y la apartó de la pelea. Ella parecía estar sufriendo y no sabía qué hacer realmente.

—Wally yo… —suspiró ella finalmente cuando el espejismo desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Wally? Bueno, los dos tenemos el mismo color de cabello pero creo que yo soy más apuesto, aunque eso lo puedes evaluar por ti misma —bufoneó él.

Raven solo hizo un gesto de desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el velocista el que la estaba sosteniendo.

— ¿Speedy? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—El mismo en persona, aunque si prefieres los nombres reales en lugar de los seudónimos puedes llamarme Roy sencillamente.

—Roy —repitió ella su nombre. Sintió una ráfaga de viento cuando Kid Flash apareció frente a ella.

— ¡Rae! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella solo se desmayó… o algo así —respondió el arquero a la pregunta del velocista.

—Tranquila, ya pasó, creo que necesitas descansar —murmuró Kid Flash mientras acariciaba el cabello de la hechicera en un gesto reconfortante sorprendiendo un poco a Speedy por el acto. ¿Desde cuándo Wally era tan cercano a la hechicera? Mejor dicho… ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? O aún mejor… ¿Desde cuándo Raven, la Titán que parecía igual de fría que un témpano de hielo, dejaba que la acariciaran y la reconfortaran sin negarse a tal acción? Es más, hasta parecía cómoda con la atención de Kid Flash. Lo más probable es que se estuviese perdiendo algún capítulo de la historia.

—Igualmente parece que nuestro trabajo aquí está terminado —dijo Roy viendo cómo la batalla ya había finalizado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —interrogó Raven y vio como el velocista señaló hacia todos los villanos que estaban congelados, incluidos Mallah y Cerebro, mientras algunos héroes se reían con los demás y festejaban la victoria.

 _Ruido. Mucho ruido._

De la misma manera observó cómo la figura de Robin se aproximaba a ellos corriendo.

—Amigos vean esto… sesos congelados—. Era la voz de Chico Bestia contando un mal chiste, como los que ya estaba acostumbrado a decir. Se escuchó un coro de fuertes protestas luego de la broma sin gracia.

 _Excesivo ruido. Era demasiado para ella._

—Wally, necesito salir de aquí urgentemente, por favor llévame a la torre —rogó ella mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y percibía cómo todas esas emociones aglomeradas en la atmósfera fustigaban su sensibilidad empática.

—Rae, ¿ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Kid Flash preocupado.

—Demasiadas… emociones… en el ambiente —tartamudeó ella esperando que el chico comprendiera a lo que se refería.

— ¿Emociones en el ambiente? Pues yo no veo ni siento nada —dijo Speedy desconcertado por el comentario mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor esperando ver o sentir algo.

—Yo si entiendo, ven conmigo —dijo Wally mientras se levantaba y la arrebataba de los brazos de Roy y la sujetaba en los suyos. Recordaba lo que ella le había explicado el día que se conocieron, evidentemente no estaba estabilizada para poder manejar tanta agitación.

—Raven, ¿te encuentras bien? —interrogó el Chico Maravilla mientras se aproximaba finalmente a la hechicera que parecía realmente fatigada. Era raro que él supiera lo que sentía Raven a través de su vínculo. Normalmente ella cerraría las puertas, asegurándose de que el vínculo fuera un túnel unidireccional y evitar que él pudiera acceder. Sin embargo, Robin lo sintió. El padecimiento de Raven. Era… insoportable.

—Ella está agotada y creo que sus barreras empáticas están debilitadas. La llevaré a la torre, necesita reposar —explicó Wally mientras respondía por ella y se preparaba para salir del edificio.

—Se lo que ella está sintiendo gracias a _nuestro vínculo_ —dijo el Chico Maravilla subrayando lo último—. Y si ella no se siente bien sinceramente no creo que tu método de viaje mejore la situación —objetó él mientras miraba a Wally.

 _« ¿Nuestro vínculo? ¿Qué vínculo?», se preguntó internamente el velocista._ ¿Acaso estaba compitiendo con él? Bien, Robin tenía un punto a su favor, pero no dejaría que pasara por encima suyo.

— ¿Qué, acaso crees que tu nave o tu motocicleta sean más rápidas y seguras para ella que viajar conmigo?

—Mi motocicleta es más rápida que la del cerebro de ave, puedo llevarla yo, claro si Raven lo desea, ¿qué opinas sobre eso Rae? —dijo al pasar Speedy advirtiendo como Robin lo trataba de amedrentar con la mirada. _¿Su moto era más rápida? Bueno, punto para Roy._

—Estamos en París —recalcó Wally—. Por si no tienes conocimiento sobre geografía básica Roy creo que se te olvida un pequeño pero importante detalle: el océano que nos separa de Estados Unidos, amigo mío. ¿O acaso tu moto puede viajar sobre el agua?

—Bueno, pues no…

 _Genial, punto anulado._

—Pero en cambio yo puedo correr más rápidamente que el tiempo de respuesta de las moléculas de agua, siempre y cuando me mueva a velocidades mayores a 200 km por hora, lo cual obviamente es pan comido para mí —terminó Wally con un gesto arrogante en su rostro _. Punto para él_ —. Así que si me disculpan…

—Nuestra nave, la T-Ship, llegaría también en poco tiempo y sin poner en riesgo su seguridad, al fin y al cabo puedes caerte o algo así —recalcó Robin ahora interrumpiéndolo. _Bien, otro punto para Robin. Pero él la había besado, así que tenía otro punto más a su favor._

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una competencia falocéntrica entre hombres por ver quién de ustedes tiene mayor tamaño? —inquirió Raven un poco cansada por la discusión entre los tres.

— ¿Competencia falocéntrica? Espera… ¿acaso ella está hablando sobre el tamaño de nuestros miembros viriles? No conocía esa faceta tuya Raven, lo tenías bien guardado, aunque puedes averiguarlo por ti misma cuando quieras —comentó Speedy mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro.

Ahora era Kid Flash quien lo estaba intimidando con la mirada. Y vaya que le estaba dando una mirada bastante fea.

—Cállate idiota —musitó la hechicera—. Escucha Robin, yo y Wally ya lo hicimos y no sucedió nada… no sufrí más que un simple mareo.

—Como escuchaste Robin, _ella y yo ya lo hicimos_ —acentuó el velocista la última frase, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, viendo como el antifaz de Robin se contraía más si era posible por lo que estaba dando a entender con sus dichos—. Y además, creo que ella prefiere que yo la lleve. Otro punto para mí, así que creo que yo gano.

— ¿Pueden dejar su guerra de testosterona para otro momento? —preguntó una vez más Raven, quería irse lo más pronto del lugar.

—Bien —se rindió el Chico Maravilla.

Wally se giró para salir del lugar pero la voz de la empática lo hizo frenar.

—Robin —llamó ella.

— ¿Si?

—Los niños. Llévalos a la torre contigo, a los tres —ordenó Raven.

—Y no te olvides del oso gigante también —se acordó Wally—, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Dobby?

—Es Bobby —suspiró la hechicera.

—Bobby, eso es. Siempre se me olvida.

—Yo me encargo de todo —apuntó Robin—, confía en mí, tu solo relájate y descansa, ¿está bien?

—Escúchame bien… más te vale no olvidarte de ellos y que lleguen sanos y salvos porque, en caso contrario, haré realidad cada uno de los métodos de tortura que fantaseé para ti durante esta misión, y créeme que son bastante dolorosos —dijo Raven finalmente con una mirada realmente atemorizante haciendo temblar de miedo a su líder.

Pasada una pequeña fracción de tiempo, la hechicera y el velocista desaparecieron finalmente de la construcción mientras los otros dos chicos se quedaban viendo la puerta por donde ellos dos salieron.

— ¿Sabes algo? Me gustan bastante las mujeres guerreras y vaya que realmente ella tiene carácter ¿no?, me atrae mucho eso de ella, ¿a ti no, Dick? —bromeó Speedy mientras le daba un codazo a Robin en su brazo—. Supongo que Wally también cayó bajo sus encantos, pero ¿quién no lo haría?

—Sólo cierra la boca Roy —dijo Robin un poco irritado mientras se daba la vuelta, se dirigía hacia su equipo y se disponía a salir del lugar. Necesitaba descansar para retomar finalmente de nuevo su rutina diaria y olvidarse de toda esta clase de tonterías. Por lo menos todo había terminado.


	11. Chapter 11: Las máscaras que nos ocultan

**Capítulo 11: Las máscaras que nos ocultan**

El soplo nocturno agitaba su morada capa y sentía como el viento fresco golpeaba su rostro. Raven se encontraba al borde de la conciencia, pero estando finalmente en el exterior sentía su mente ya más tranquila y despejada. El único residuo del episodio reciente era una migraña. ¿Qué había pasado recién? ¿Había tenido una especie de sueño incluso estando despierta? ¿Fue un delirio? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? No, era mucho más que eso. La locura y la esquizofrenia no eran conceptos y cánones que podían aplicarse ligeramente a su mente y su estructura, que no era como la de un ser humano corriente. Para alguien como ella, todas esas voces y pesadillas no indicaban buenos augurios. No era una buena señal. Era todo demasiado críptico, demasiado extraño. Había algo que se estaba escapando de sus manos y no sabía qué era, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—Anímate Rae, volverás a casa en muy poco tiempo y luego podrás dormir todo lo que quieras —anunció la voz de Wally tratando de darle un poco de ánimos.

—Que magnífico, apenas puedo contener mi felicidad. Si ahora mismo estuviese de pie y con energías, estaría brincando de alegría.

—No has estado durmiendo bien, ¿verdad? —interrogó él haciendo caso omiso a su comentario sarcástico.

—No en estos días...

— ¿Tienes frío?—. Wally preguntó notando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la hechicera.

—No —mintió ella de manera uniforme. En realidad, el aire frío le estaba golpeando la piel, pareciendo ignorar la tela de su leotardo y de su capa.

Él se dio cuenta de su engaño y la acercó un poco más contra su pecho para que descansara con más comodidad y poder brindarle un poco de su calor corporal.

—Wally...—. Las manos de Raven tiraron de su traje, sus dedos se debilitaron, y él la miró. Parecía tan pequeña en sus brazos, tan vulnerable, y sintió como un abrumador sentido protector se despertó dentro de él—. Yo estoy bien, solo... necesito un lugar tranquilo. La torre, por favor...

—Bien, vámonos.

El velocista la sostenía con sorprendente fuerza mientras comenzó a correr con su asombrosa velocidad. Raven podía sentir, aparte de la sensación de ser agitada en todas direcciones, el agua salpicando todo su cuerpo. Él debía estar moviéndose sobre el océano en este momento. Le tomó solamente unos cuantos minutos llegar a la ciudad. A ella le dio la sensación de que estaba conteniendo su rapidez por ella, los músculos en sus piernas seguramente queriendo ir más rápido.

Wally aceleró un poco más cuando finalmente se encontró frente a una isla en la bahía de Jump City, con un edificio en forma de "T" que se alzaba majestuosamente. Se acercó a la estructura, quedando frente a la puerta de la misma.

— ¿Cómo entro? No tengo acceso al sistema.

La respuesta vino sola cuando una energía negra los cubrió a ambos y se teletransportaron solo a través de la puerta de entrada.

—Es lo máximo que puedo avanzar con mis poderes, tendrás que llevarme a mi dormitorio.

—Bien, ¿por dónde? Solo guíame.

—Escalera —indicó ella.

Wally comenzó a subir cuidadosamente por los escalones, uno tras otro. Cuando al fin llegaron al descansillo se encontraron con una puerta metálica de un ascensor. Wally presionó uno de los botones en un teclado numérico, y se abrió la puerta corrediza, condujo a Raven hasta el interior del elevador y la introdujo en él cubículo.

—Último piso —señaló la hechicera.

Wally presionó un botón y sobre sus cabezas se oyó el ruido metálico de una serie de engranajes poniéndose en marcha. Hacia arriba. Mientras ascendía, el compartimento comenzó a oscilar y a vibrar.

— ¿Te duele algo?

—La cabeza —respondió Raven. La brillante luz del ascensor no hacía sino empeorar el palpitante dolor que sentía en el cráneo.

—Te pondrás bien —le aseguró Wally, pero su voz tembló un poco—. Lo más probable es que el estrés de toda esta misión haya provocado una conmoción temporal o alguna especie de colapso, necesitas acostarte.

—Y meditar —añadió ella.

Necesitaba meditar, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

 _«Conoce y revelarás»._

—Lo sé, pero con esa jaqueca no creo que puedas concentrarte mucho.

 _«Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy»._

El ascensor se detuvo y Wally abrió la puerta corrediza. Volvieron a ponerse en marcha y recorrieron un estrecho y oscuro pasillo. Al pasar por delante de una de las tantas ventanas, Raven advirtió las luces artificiales que iluminaban la silueta de los edificios de Jump City.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella.

—Casi medianoche.

Wally buscó con sus ojos cada una de las puertas hasta que encontró una con el nombre de la hechicera grabado. Al lado de la misma había un teclado numérico, seguramente para colocar una contraseña que permitiera el acceso a la misma.

—Rae...

—279535.

Wally marcó los dígitos y abrió la puerta. Raven hizo un ademán para bajarse de su agarre y él la ayudó a pararse.

—Piso 5, está la enfermería.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—No suelo tomar nunca medicamentos, pero necesito un sedante suave para tranquilizarme —le explicó—, y también para aliviar el dolor.

—Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Ella caminó penosamente, casi como un zombi, hacia su tocador para sacar algo de ropa. Necesitaba urgentemente cambiar su indumentaria que ya lucía asquerosa y andrajosa, y tomarse un merecido baño para quitarse el sudor y la tierra pegada a su piel. Se sentía pegajosa, agotada y muy sucia. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si algo encajaba, todo lo que sabía era que agarró una simple remera de algodón y un cómodo pantalón corto.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras se quitaba su capa azul oscura que aún llevaba puesta y la dejaba caer a un cesto de basura mientras se dirigía al baño. Necesitaba esa ducha, y no perdió el tiempo para preparar el agua caliente, se quitó el resto de su ropa justo antes de entrar y dejar que el calor la llenara como una avalancha de alivio que calmó sus dolores corporales. Finalmente la espuma del jabón limpió la suciedad de su cuerpo y el aroma familiar de sus lociones y geles llenó la habitación.

Raven dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible a través de sus labios entreabiertos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras el agua hirviendo le azotaba la piel helada. Sus manos estaban presionadas contra la fría baldosa de la pared de la ducha; su torso se inclinó hacia adelante para permitir que el rocío punzante la empapara. Todo su cuerpo dolía por la tensión y el agua abrasadora ofrecía un tipo de paliativo calmante.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Wally entró en la habitación nuevamente. Escuchó el ruido del agua corriendo por lo que supo que Raven estaba tomándose un baño. Se acercó a la mesita al lado de su cama y dejó la pastilla junto a un vaso de agua.

El velocista ahora observó la zona con detenimiento tomando nota del lugar.

El dormitorio era amplio, y su interior olía a una mezcla de velas aromáticas con fragancia a vainilla, lavanda, incienso y la sutil fragancia que emanaba siempre de los libros. Wally se quedó un momento de pie con los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo, toda la habitación olía como ella. Le gustaba mucho su aroma.

La única amplia ventana estaba cubierta con una gruesa tela púrpura que bloqueaba toda la luz del exterior y el aire. Se acercó e hizo a un lado la cortina y abrió el ventanal para permitir que el aire oceánico de afuera impregnara el interior. La corriente fresca y pura de la noche la ayudaría. Ahora observó el decorado particular. Las paredes eran de un gris pálido, con una gran cama redonda contra una pared. Un espejo individual con cinco lados colgaba sobre una pequeña cómoda. Los adornos y esculturas alrededor de la habitación reflejaban un claro gusto por el expresionismo artístico. Se fijó entonces en el familiar símbolo que adornaba una de las tantas estatuas. Era el mismo pictograma griego que decoraba la mayoría de programas teatrales del mundo.

 _Le maschere._

Los icónicos rostros de la Comedia y la Tragedia.

Las dos máscaras, feliz y triste, reflejan que una persona se puede poner cualquiera de las dos caretas, la sonriente o emocionada, o la deprimida y desanimada, depende el personaje que se interpreta. También en la vida real se puede simbolizar como afrontar la vida, con alegría o angustia. Uno se puede poner una máscara para disimular, para ocultar muchas emociones, sobre todo con las tristes y depresivas, las que evidentemente más cuestan expresar. Que adorno tan apropiado para alguien como ella, pensó él con ironía.

La construcción de nuestro personaje con su respectiva máscara, se forja en nuestra infancia y adolescencia de forma totalmente inconsciente. Como niños elaboramos un personaje para que nuestros padres y las personas significativas de nuestra vida, nos miren, nos quieran y nos tengan en cuenta. Cada máscara tiene matices diferentes, pero más allá de los matices cada máscara la construimos para que los demás vean lo que queremos, o dejen de ver aquello que no nos gusta de nosotros mismos.

La máscara es una protección inconsciente que nos ponemos muchas veces para que no vean quienes somos realmente. Evitando el contacto con nuestro auténtico yo, nuestro auténtico ser. Cada personaje tiene su historia, algunos intentarán manipular a través de la indiferencia, y otros a través de la culpabilidad, o de la seducción, o del enfado, etc.

La máscara.

Esta tiene la tarea de defender al individuo como un escudo protector en la vida social. Pero el origen de las máscaras se encuentra en el miedo a ser descubiertos y revelar las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro corazón. Detrás de cada máscara encontramos un común denominador: el miedo. Ocultarse es de las primeras reacciones del hombre ante las faltas cometidas y cuyo origen se encuentra en el miedo a ser descubiertos quién se es en realidad y cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro corazón. Usamos máscaras por miedo a expresarnos, miedo a ser juzgados, miedo a no obtener la aprobación de los otros, miedo a que nos conozcan. Muchas personas usan una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, por miedo a parecer vulnerables frente a los demás. Otros se refugian en la actitud hostil como una manera de sentirse seguros. Protegidos por ellas, podemos vivir en una permanente soledad emocional; llena de secretos, de temor a ser descubiertos, a ser rechazados, juzgados, condenados o a hacer el ridículo. Sentimos miedo a quitarnos la máscara por varias razones: nos da miedo la intimidad.

 _Miedo a mostrar nuestro lado vulnerable, el lado oscuro._

Una de las tareas más complicadas que tenemos los seres humanos es llegarnos a conocernos a nosotros mismos. El miedo es que si nos quitamos la máscara, eso nos va a volver frágiles y vulnerables, pero en realidad es justo al revés. La máscara nos aumenta el sufrimiento, porque no podemos mostrar nuestro auténtico ser. Llevar la máscara puesta, no nos hace más fuertes, si no que nos debilita. Nos empequeñece. Nada nos puede evitar el dolor en la vida, la vida tiene dolor, pero también tiene alegrías y satisfacciones. De todo aprendemos y eso sí que nos hace ser resilientes.

De forma semejante, en el mundo en el que él se movía, la máscara del superhéroe es el símbolo visible de lo que pretende ocultar. La historia matriz del héroe, a través del desdoblamiento, enmascara la realidad de la cual deriva.

Mirando a su derecha pudo distinguir un librero empotrado en la pared lleno de múltiples obras. Vaya que le gustaba la lectura, tenía casi una biblioteca ahí mismo. Se acercó y echó un ojo al lomo de los múltiples textos. Había autores reconocidos para él como Shakespeare, Kafka, Charles Dickens, Alexandre Dumas, James Joyce, Oscar Wilde, Fiódor Dostoyevski, Edgar Allan Poe, Jane Austen. Otros autores que no reconocía en absoluto y otros tomos que parecían estar en un idioma indescifrable para él, parecían símbolos extraños o jeroglíficos que seguramente, aparte de Raven, solo el Doctor Fate podría leer, tal vez los Zatara también. Uno de los escritos capturó su atención inmediatamente porque estaba separado del resto de los manuales. El mismo tenía una tapa de cuero negro bastante gastada, parecía muy antiguo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que tenía una cadena con candado para evitar ser abierto y evidentemente para que nadie pudiese leer su contenido. Era raro pero parecía que el libro lo estaba seduciendo para abrirlo. Lo tomó en sus manos mientras leía el título.

—Gran Grimorio Mashuanvi, por Argus Basarab Volpert.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse, Raven salió del baño y se encontró con Wally hojeando sus libros, pero el que tenía en sus manos era uno bastante delicado y peligroso, sobre todo si caía en manos equivocadas. Alquimia, hechizos y rituales avanzados, magia negra en su totalidad. Pero en la seguridad de la Torre, en sus manos, ella creía que estaba más que a salvo. Además, según ella, nadie tenía conocimiento de su existencia. El libro se hallaba teóricamente perdido para cualquiera que supiera de él.

—Te recomendaría que no tocaras ese libro en particular, sería bastante imprudente de tu parte —expresó ella mientras se secaba la humedad restante de su cabello con una toalla.

El velocista ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándola.

—La magia siempre deja rastros. A veces muy evidentes. Yo leí ese libro, solo en parte, pero conozco su estilo —volvió a hablar la hechicera pero él parecía estar en una especie de trance—. Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¡Te dije que lo sueltes! —exigió ahora al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico—. Ese objeto está repleto de sortilegios, de los más oscuros, de los más poderosos. ¡Es muy peligroso, la magia, sobre todo la magia oscura...!

Sin hacerle caso al consejo de Raven, Wally apoyo su palma de la mano en la portada del mismo, portada que llevaba un extraño símbolo, y en el acto en que entró en contacto, miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente. Un frío intenso le recorrió el cuerpo. Imágenes de las más desagradables y atemorizantes.

Un abismo oscuro saturado de desasosiego, conflicto, duelo, violencia, sangre. _Ritos. Experimentos. Oscuridad. Sombras. Caos. El Fin._ En el mismo momento un fuerte vendaval azotó toda la habitación, mientras que un alarido de agonía parecía emerger del tomo.

—...deja huellas impregnadas —musitó ella.

Raven tiritó, y no sabía si los escalofríos que tenía se debían al fresco del aire que soplaba por la ventana abierta y el hecho de que recién salía de la ducha, o a que ella también percibía los sortilegios del libro cuando él lo palpó. Se quedó mirando al velocista, que seguía con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, ensimismado en sí mismo, concentrado en cosas que ella no podía ver. Inmediatamente, él tiró el libro al piso cuando sintió que su mano se incendiaba.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Fueron como...

—Eran evocaciones —explicó Raven sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo—, huellas mnémicas por así llamarlas, de acciones mágicas especialmente desagradables. Por eso te advertí que no lo tocaras. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Mi mano... está... quemada —murmuró él mientras veía su mano que estaba ardiendo, roja y chamuscada. Incluso su guante había sido derretido.

—Sí, es una protección que coloqué. Es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable. Lo elaboré para que evidentemente nadie lo abriera. Ven, déjame curarte... por tercera vez.

El velocista se acercó y la hechicera unió sus manos con la suya lastimada al tiempo que remediaba instantáneamente el dolor y la inflamación.

—Creo que ya deberías comprarte un traje sexy de enfermera, para la próxima vez que me cures. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —bromeó el velocista.

—Sigue soñando —dijo Raven mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo bien hecho.

—Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pero la oferta sigue en pie, si te da vergüenza lo puedo comprar yo si...

—No, gracias —interrumpió ella mientras hacía levitar el libro con sus poderes y lo volvía a colocar en el estante.

— Está bien pero... ¿por qué tienes un objeto tan peligroso en tu dormitorio?

Ella miró a su habitación, a su mundo. En cada posesión de importancia que ella poseía.

Las decoraciones "sombrías" o "góticas" no eran realmente de su gran agrado, incluso en muchos momentos tuvo ciertos deseos de redecorar su alcoba con otro estilo, en verdad ella no era así de... oscura, pero la mayoría de las reliquias mágicas que poseía eran de esta cualidad, y muy poderosas.

Luego de que Cyborg y Chico Bestia fueron absorbidos por su espejo mágico directamente hacia su mente se vio obligada a reforzar la seguridad de su habitación y colocar algunas runas y encantamientos protectores en los objetos que ella creía que eran más propensos a crear problemas... y no dejar su Nevermore, el portal directo a su psique, de nuevo a la vista de cualquiera que pudiese tomarlo.

Raven rara vez practicaba magia oscura, pero al ser mitad demonio, tenía una afinidad natural con ese tipo de artes. Infrecuentemente tenía percances en lo que ejercía pero era algo que trataría de no utilizar, no después de su último accidente con un hechizo que se había salido de su control. El mismo hechizo que Malchior le había enseñado. Sin embargo, como toda magia, la magia tenebrosa era temperamental y expresiva, casi explosiva, era una fuerza propia y no muy agradable con otros que la invadían o tocaban y ella sabía que incluso a veces reaccionaba al simple tacto. Su espejo era un ejemplo claro de eso.

—La magia negra no es de mi agrado en particular, y lo tengo aquí porque en este lugar están más seguros que en un museo o en la galería de algún coleccionista —expuso Raven para que entendiera su punto—. Por eso mismo no permito que nadie entre en mis aposentos, muchos de los objetos de aquí contienen energía en su interior. Energías con las que no se debe jugar.

—Pero me dejaste entrar.

—Bueno... si... pero...—tartamudeó ella porque en cierto punto era cierto, y todavía no lo había echado, y es que no quería que se fuera todavía, sentía que había algunas cosas de que hablar y dejar las cosas en claro luego de lo que sucedió durante la pelea con la Hermandad del Mal—. Solo no toques nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, prometo no tocar nada —dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que una sonrisa sagaz aparecía en su rostro—, que sean objetos.

La hechicera solo rodó los ojos por su comentario, se acercó a la ventana y su vista se dirigió al exterior. La luna brillaba a través del gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Sintió al chico acercarse al lado suyo mientras él también observa el firmamento nocturno a su lado. Raven se había acostumbrado ya a su susceptibilidad por lo que sus avances no eran tan sorprendentes para ella.

El velocista miró a su costado y vio el hematoma que aún permanecía en la cabeza de ella, el cual no había sido curado en su totalidad. Sus poderes debían haber menguado mucho cuando colapsó para que todavía la herida haya quedado a la vista.

La hechicera lo miró de reojo, su lenguaje corporal y su aura delataba lo tenso que estaba Wally. Podía sentir con su empatía la proyección de su culpa y ella no quería que se sintiera así.

—Lo de antes, en la pelea con Malc... con el dragón —corrigió Raven, ya ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre nunca más—, salí herida pero no fue tu culpa. Deja de pensar que lo es de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto que lo fue —dijo con firmeza—. Me preocupo por ti y tendría que haberte protegido.

Bueno, eso no lo mejoró. Esto lo hacía todo mucho más complicado y difícil.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque por mucho que haya tratado de ignorarlo, siento algo por ti, Raven. Quiero conocerte...—. Se detuvo, luego tomó un aliento tembloroso. Ella había permanecido rígida, escuchándolo en silencio.

—Por favor di algo—. Su voz sonaba inusualmente suplicante. — ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? Sobre...

—Wally —suspiró ella y negó con la cabeza, las réplicas corriendo por su mente—. Eso no va a suceder, lo siento.

Él respondió seriamente. —No puedes correr para siempre Raven, no puedes vivir escapando.

—Es que tú no entiendes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me iluminas?

—No puedo hacer esto, por lo tanto, no va a suceder, fin del asunto —dijo firmemente, su voz fría hasta el punto de hielo y sus ojos oscuros e ilegibles.

— ¿Por qué?

—No puedo arriesgar en traer estas emociones que insistes en subir a la superficie. Además, no tengo experiencia en esto Wally—. Ella se revolvió incómoda en el lugar —. No puedo hacer esto —su voz tembló mientras susurraba, odiaba ese signo de debilidad.

—Sí, tú puedes—. Él insistió.

—Yo... no sé qué decir —. Y es que en cierto punto se sentía desorientada.

No sabía si todo aquello era bueno o no. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que lo intentara, aquello no era para nada desagradable como hubiese querido afirmar. Raven estaba dejando que su guardia emocional bajara a lo grande frente a él, con los riesgos que eso implicaba, y prácticamente se estaba derritiendo frente a Wally y sus palabras. ¿Pero era realmente malo mostrar que él también le importaba? Raven había sacrificado mucho su tiempo; una infancia, emociones, toda su vida pero así es como se lo habían enseñado y dejado en claro.

Las emociones pueden llevar a las personas a actuar de formas extrañas e inusuales. El amor puede hacer que hagas locuras. La tristeza puede arrojarte al letargo. La ira puede llevarte a la violencia. Pero para ella, cualquier emoción extrema puede ser mucho peor: puede desatar su lado demoníaco y hacer que destruya el mundo. Toda una vida reprimida. Era una segunda naturaleza olvidarse de sí misma y de sus propias necesidades por el bien de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Creció teniendo que aprender a controlar sus emociones para suprimir sus poderes demoníacos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus vastas habilidades, lo que Raven quería más es algo que nunca podría tener: ser normal. Ella sabía que estaba maldita para siempre, a no ser realmente ella misma debido a la constante amenaza de destrucción que conllevaba su herencia.

Ella solo había sido engendrada con fines destructivos.

Toda su vida vivió protegiéndose del mundo cruel, escondiéndose detrás de su pared de crecimiento lento. La barrera que ha estado construyendo desde su nacimiento. Le dijeron que no se le permitía sentir en toda su vida, por lo que comenzó a aislarse de los demás. Cada mala experiencia, cada traición y cada persona que alguna vez la lastimó también contribuyeron a ello. Ladrillo por ladrillo, Raven lo hizo ella misma.

Y sin embargo, Wally West de alguna manera llegó a ella. A través de sus paredes y sus defensas, de múltiples laberintos interminables, de soldados guardianes de piedra, a través de las vallas con alambres de púas y puertas reforzadas de hierro. Pasó a toda velocidad a través de ellos, como un rayo, y alcanzó el cofre cerrado herméticamente que era su ser verdadero, más allá de su máscaras. La barricada que constantemente mantenía comenzó a bajar. Rápidamente, algo digno de alguien con súper velocidad como él, se abrió camino hacia ella. Y ella sintió que lo dejaba entrar y no se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Lo siento, sé que no querrás hacerlo, pero ¿no quieres conversarlo? —preguntó el velocista notando como ella se había quedado sin habla—. Quizás una especie de catarsis te ayude a desahogar tus emociones, aclarar las ideas. Ya sabes...como una limpieza de chimenea.

 _Kátharsis_ , conocía bastante bien el término, aludía a la "purificación" o "purga". Ella había leído mucho sobre tragedias griegas en su tiempo libre. Era una lectura que disfrutaba mucho. Sabía que Aristóteles había usado la palabra en su obra _Poética_. La catarsis ocurría en la tragedia griega debido al efecto que ésta ejercía en los espectadores, ya que el espectáculo causaba sensaciones de compasión y miedo, y los espectadores salían del teatro sintiéndose limpios.

La purificación del alma de esas pasiones gracias al efecto que produce la tragedia en el alma del contemplador. La liberación de las emociones negativas, la purgación de los conflictos. Algo realmente... mágico.

—No se me da bien hablar sobre mis emociones, prefiero... enfrascarlas, ya notaste muchas veces lo que pasa cuando se desbordan. No soy propensa a compartir mis secretos con las personas.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría ella hacer eso? ¿Cómo se pueden deshacer años y años de tener que bloquear sus sentimientos, excluir a otros y evitar la intimidad?

—Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Mantienes todo encerrado dentro de ese corazón tuyo que un día va a estallar y no vas a saber qué hacer.

—Se puede sanar un corazón roto, ya lo he intentado —recordó ella con una sonrisa fingida.

—No me refiero a eso, es diferente, ya sabes... que tu corazón estalle de aquello que no te permites sentir. ¿Sabes a dónde van las palabras que no se dicen? ¿A dónde va lo que quieres hacer y no haces? ¿A dónde va lo que no te permites sentir? —preguntó él mientras veía las estrellas brillar en lo alto.

—Wally... —susurró Raven, asombrada por la profundidad de sus preguntas.

—A todos nos gustaría que lo que no decimos caiga en el olvido, pero lo que no decimos se nos acumula en el cuerpo, nos llena el alma de gritos mudos. Lo que no decimos se transforma en insomnio, en nudos en la garganta. Lo que no decimos se transforma en nostalgia, en destiempo. Lo que no decimos se transforma en debe, en deuda, en asignatura pendiente, nos encierra en el pasado Raven. Las palabras que no decimos se transforman en insatisfacción, en tristeza, en frustración.

—Yo... —. Raven no sabía que decir mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta. Él tenía razón, parecía siempre tener los términos justos en el momento adecuado. Sus palabras calaron fuertemente dentro de su alma.

—Nos besamos, ¿sentiste algo en ese momento? —preguntó acercándose a solo pulgadas de su rostro sintiendo como sus alientos se entremezclaban.

—Sí, pero... —respondió ella.

—Y nada explotó Raven —informó sonriendo—. Todavía estamos aquí. El mundo no terminó, no pasó nada.

Un silencio anormal cayó entre ellos, hasta que Raven dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. Es cierto. Lo hice. Nada explotó.

Raven lo observó a sus ojos. Él la miraba fijamente. Ella estaba paralizada por la calidez que parecía rozar los bordes de sus ojos. Algo quemó dentro de su pecho, una sensación ardiente pero agradable que bajó a su estómago y volvió a subir. Ella solo dejó que las palabras escaparan de su boca.

—Siempre me sentí diferente al resto, viví toda mi vida en el ostracismo. Es algo que llevo cargando desde niña, aunque nunca me pude permitir vivir una infancia común, no tenía amigos ni nadie que me acompañará más que mi madre y mis maestros. Incluso antes de unirme a los Titanes en ninguna parte me sentía bienvenida. Porque no era como ellos. Incluso junto a mi equipo, a veces me sentía en absoluta soledad, sentía que no encajaba realmente. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es la sensación de estar rodeada de gente pero sentirte sola igualmente? Pero una vez alguien me hizo creer que no era rara. Que no estaría más sola. Pero todo resultó un engaño. Un vil y sucio engaño. Me mintió y me manipuló a su conveniencia y yo le di lo que quería. Lo liberé de un hechizo que lo mantenía sellado, fui una estúpida. Yo... no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme de esa forma, se sintió realmente mal y estuve mucho tiempo deprimida por eso.

Wally sintió como la cólera lo llenaba desde adentro. Ella no se merecía eso.

Las palabras de Raven se atragantaron en su garganta sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. No quería volver a llorar.

—No puedo cambiar lo que te hizo —dijo en voz baja. Él tomó una de las manos de ella y la presionó contra su corazón. Raven podía sentir el tempo acelerado latiendo a través de sus venas—. Pero déjame ayudarte a olvidar— murmuró—. Déjame mostrarte cómo se siente la felicidad. No tengas miedo a volver a sentir solo porque algunos cretinos infelices te hirieron, nadie se merece ni siquiera tu sufrimiento. Tú eres más que eso.

—No quiero volver a salir lastimada, es un riesgo demasiado costoso —reveló la hechicera mientras alejaba su mano—. Soy empática, eso también significa que siento el doble que el resto. Absorbo demasiado dolor.

—Y no saldrás lastimada, por lo menos de mi parte puedo asegurarlo. Te lo prometo, no hablo por hablar. Pero si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás. Mira, nadie dijo nunca que la vida fuera fácil. A veces es todo una mierda y deberías saberlo más que nadie. Pero eso es lo bueno de las malas experiencias: nos hacen más fuertes. Nos ocupamos de ellos, aprendemos de ellos y seguimos adelante. Ocultarse detrás de una pared puede parecer fácil y la solución más rápida, pero al final solo te lastima, te estrangula Raven. Te terminara matando si sigues con eso. Yo... nunca te haría daño, lo prometo —la última parte salió como un susurro y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella—. Lo prometo.

— ¿Sabes? A veces creo que es mejor estar sola, nadie te hace daño.

—Crees que estás sola Rae, pero no lo estás. Además ¿te gusta realmente la soledad? ¿O le tienes miedo al abandono?

 _«No estoy sola»._

Un escudo, una barrera... Siempre había algo que parecía separarla del resto. Siempre había algo allí para mantener a la gente afuera. Ella pudo haber tenido algo que ocultar o algo para compartir, pero simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo. Estaba muy recluida y protegida y algunos podían pensar que era porque le gustaba de esa manera... que quería estar sola. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era realmente sencilla para ella. Ella definitivamente le tenía miedo al abandono, ilusionarse y tomarse el arduo trabajo de abrirse emocionalmente, para luego ser desechada como si de algo descartable se tratara. La soledad era solamente un mecanismo de defensa, un artilugio realmente útil para evitar que su miedo se cumpliera. Si ella se mantenía alejada, entonces nadie la podría lastimar. Era bastante básico. Y es que cuando se sentía abandonada, su miedo más atroz se hacía presente calando hondo en el fondo de su ser, su miedo a la oscuridad.

—Una vez que te das cuenta de cuánta paz hay en la soledad, no quieres lidiar con la gente. Bajé mis defensas una vez y mira cómo terminó. Siempre pensé que debía ser fuerte para evitar ser agredida. Después de vivir durante toda mi vida así acabe completamente sola, era la única manera de vivir que conocía.

—La soledad no llega por no tener personas a tu alrededor Raven, sino por no poder comunicar las cosas que te parecen importantes a ti.

— Wally, ¿qué es lo que te atrae tanto de mí? —interrogó Raven finalmente la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza desde que él mostró interés en ella.

Raven no entendía qué era lo que le fascinaba tanto de ella, pero podía sentirlo cada vez que hablaba con él. Toda su aura se centraba en su persona.

—Rae, eres diferente—. Pasó una mano frustrada por su cabello.

—Siempre he sido diferente—. Ella respondió tontamente, preguntándose a dónde iría con esta línea de pensamiento.

—No, quiero decir que sí... quiero decir, maldita sea, Rae —le puso las manos en los hombros—. Eres diferente a mí, diferente a cualquiera. Y no me refiero a tus poderes, me refiero a ti. Todos las demás personas son fáciles de entender, pero eres tan enigmática. Haces de ti todo un juego de adivinanzas. Me sorprendes todo el tiempo. Eres como un desconcertante enigma que quiero descubrir.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber?

—Bien, veamos, ¿libro favorito?

—Seguramente es como pedirte a ti una comida favorita, estoy segura que te resultaría imposible elegir solo una —Raven sonrió—. Realmente no tengo uno, cada libro que leo se vuelve mi favorito mientras está en mis manos.

—Ves, eso parece inusual para alguien como tú. Me imaginé que me darías una lista de todos esos tomos que tienes ahí— Wally se rio—. Bien, veamos... ¿Primer beso? ¿Cómo fue eso?

Raven sintió que el color le subía a las mejillas y se apartó un poco de él.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —ella preguntó girándose para evitar que él viera su cara arrebolada.

—Pues seguramente fue con un galán, un caballero, alguien espléndido, atractivo, divertido y genial, superpoderoso también, o sea...

—Si Wally, deja de presumir antes de que tu ego ocupe toda la habitación, fue contigo.

Raven sintió una sonrisa tocar sus labios. Su personalidad era en cierto punto refrescante para ella.

—Cuando te conocí, nunca parecías el tipo de persona que quería tener algo que ver con un paria social como yo. ¿Por qué yo? No soy nada especial —. Raven continuó sin pestañear siquiera para reconocer su declaración—. Soy... un bicho raro, muchas personas me lo han recalcado ya—. Ella lo miró larga y duramente, esperando que él eventualmente cediera a sus argumentos lógicos, se diese cuenta de que estaba equivocado, y la dejara estar a su manera estoica y rutinaria.

—No eres un bicho raro, no para mí. Eres hermosa, fuerte, divertida cuando quieres e inteligente, y creo que realmente eres increíble. Me gusta una chica que puede enseñarme cosas nuevas. Ya sabes, como citar a Shakespeare, meditar o jugar al ajedrez y esas cosas.

Ella se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros—. Pero hay peces más bonitos en el mar.

—No en mis ojos. Eres el único pez en mi océano, preciosa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase? ¿Te la enseñó Aqualad? ¿O la sacaste de alguna película? Bien... ¿Buscando a Nemo?

—Vaya, no sabía que también te gustaban los dibujos animados y las películas de Disney.

— ¿De verdad te parece que me gustan los dibujos animados? A mí no me gustan, a Starfire le fascinan. ¿Sabías que me hizo ver La Sirenita seis veces? Además de sus programas raros, como documentales sobre hongos en los pies.

— ¿Programas sobre hongos en los pies? Eso sí que es raro... y asqueroso.

— ¿Eso te parece raro? ¿Y yo no?

—Creo que lo tuyo no es más que una máscara.

— ¿Una máscara? —cuestionó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Yo no uso máscara.

—Tú no usas máscaras físicas como nosotros, lo tuyo es más metafórico. Creo que ocultas tu verdadera identidad, pero no tu personalidad.

 _¿Qué ocultaba su verdadera identidad? Pues era algo obvio... ¿Quería que le mostrara su verdadero ser? Seguro saldría corriendo mientras mojaba sus pantalones._

—Siempre eres tan elocuente —mencionó ella—. Pero, ¿qué hay de la tuya?

Raven deslizó su mano hasta el rostro de él, justo debajo de la ambarina máscara, con real curiosidad de cómo se vería sin la misma, frenando inmediatamente su inspección y apartando la mano de ahí al sentir que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Era su identidad y no era nadie para exigir al chico que le revelará su rostro, no cuando ella todavía le ocultaba demasiadas cosas a él.

Wally se dio cuenta de la curiosidad colmando los ojos de la hechicera. Para él no había nada malo en mostrarle su cara, no es como si cubriera mucho de todos modos, así que de un rápido movimiento se quitó la tela que cubría sus facciones. Ella se había abierto un poco, se había quitado su propia "máscara" frente a él, y quería mostrar que él confiaba también en ella. No estaba acostumbrado a estar sin la misma, sin embargo fijó sus ojos en los de Raven y observó como ella lo miraba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Sigo igual de atractivo?

—Eres... visualmente agradable.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Raven lo observó y sintió como si descubriera por segunda vez al chico, era extraño verlo sin la tela cubriendo su rostro. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y con las puntas de los dedos recorrió con parsimonia su rostro descubierto, trazando un camino, como si estuviera memorizando cada rasgo.

Wally sonrió ante el delicado toque de Raven.

Él se inclinó y volvió a presionar los sus labios contra los de ella con ternura. Cuando terminó, él decidió dar un paso adelante. Quizás esto si podía funcionar.

—Entonces ¿me darás una oportunidad? ¡Danos una oportunidad! Siento que eres la chica adecuada para mí, y quiero ser el chico adecuado para ti. Suena a esas feas películas chiché que seguramente odias, lo sé, pero nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie—. Con suerte esperaba no estar saturando todas sus barreras empáticas con sus emociones alborotadas.

—Mira, a veces creo que eres un idiota sin remedio.

—Bueno, no estaba esperando especialmente esa respuesta.

—Tienes una personalidad altamente petulante. Eres engreído, arrogante, un poco grosero en tus comentarios y hablas demasiado, más de lo necesario creo yo y no sabes lo que significa el espacio personal. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo quieto, roncas mucho cuando duermes, comes en grandes cantidades y no tienes nada de modales cuando lo haces —enumeró ella cada uno de sus defectos.

— Emm... ¿okey?

—Tienes un extraño gusto en dar apodos tontos y pareces tener un ligero problema de memoria para aprenderte el estúpido nombre del oso de Melva, aunque en el fondo solo creo que quieres irritarla porque probablemente te has dado cuenta como yo de que ella parece a veces enfrascada en pensamientos dolorosos y solo quieres hacerla sentir bien sacándola de los mismos... a tu extraño modo, claro está.

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Y sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que he compartido contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres alguien muy inteligente y agradable, también me haces sentir bien a mí, y tu alma pura y bondadosa me hace creer que hay cosas que valen la pena en este mundo. Cosas por las que valen la pena luchar. Eres alguien demasiado bueno Wally —terminó la hechicera. _«Demasiado bueno para alguien tan mala y oscura como yo», pensó para sus adentros._

—Bueno, por fin algo bueno a mi favor.

—Está bien, creo que puedo... intentarlo. Aunque ¿no crees que es demasiado rápido?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día luego de que interrumpí tu meditación?

— ¿Qué me gustaban los waffles?

—No, me dijiste que no había que matar el tiempo y es justo lo que estoy haciendo. Nunca fui fanático de la lentitud, parte de ser un velocista bebé. Viene incluido en el paquete.

Raven no bajó los ojos cuando Wally la miró. Una ceja se alzó hacia ella, preguntando en silencio qué estaba pensando. Decidiendo que no quería irse por las ramas, Raven habló y preguntó—. Y... ¿qué somos?

Comprensión brilló en los ojos del velocista. Él levantó su arrogante sonrisa mientras se reclinaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. — ¿No es obvio? Ahora eres mi chica. No pienses que voy a dejar que otro tipo te robe de mi lado. Sobre todo el bobo de Roy, que seguramente ya tiene puesto sus ojos de halcón sobre ti... o Robin.

— ¿Roy tiene sus ojos puestos en mí? Espera... ¿nombraste a Robin? ¿El mismo Robin que conozco? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Luego de la batalla sacó a relucir su relación especial contigo, algo así como un vínculo compartido.

—No es nada más que un vínculo mental. Cuando utilizo mis poderes, una pequeña parte de mi alma se une al objeto convirtiéndose el mismo en una extensión. Eso pasa también cuando proyecto mi alma en la mente de alguien. El vínculo no fue más que un accidente luego de salvarlo de Slade, no algo que sinceramente yo haya deseado que sucediera.

— ¿Almas unidas? Eso suena demasiado poético y romántico, ¿debería sentirme celoso?

—No tengo ningún tipo de interés romántico en Robin, Wally. Es alguien importante y especial, alguien que me ha salvado, entendido y comprendido más que nadie, pero no lo veo de esa forma si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

—Bueno, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él. No creo que te vea con ojos de... amigos.

—Robin está interesado en Starfire, me he dado cuenta de eso y muchas veces lo ha demostrado, no parece tener algún tipo de interés romántico en mí.

—Puedes que tengas razón, pero eres un poco ingenua y yo lo conozco bastante, desde hace más tiempo que tú. Por más que no lo parezca, Robin no es más que un mujeriego.

— ¿Robin mujeriego? Nunca pensé en él de esa forma, pero supongo que debe ser común en todos los superhéroes. Sospecho que los músculos, trajes ajustados y sus posiciones sociales los hacen creer que son alguna especie de playboy y que todas las chicas van a caer rendidas a sus pies.

—Y no te olvides de que además de playboy, también algunos son genios, multimillonarios y filántropos. Ah, y tú también caíste por mí, así que acabas de confirmar tu propia presunción.

—Técnicamente, tu caíste por mí también, así que no tienes nada de que alardear.

—Me declaro culpable de eso.

Sus poderes de empatía le permitieron sentir en Wally la alegría y emoción arremolinarse dentro de su vívida y llameante aura escarlata. Ella sonrió, por sentirse capaz de hacerlo sentir feliz a él.

—Y... ¿qué pasará contigo? ¿Te quedarás?

—Por supuesto, Robin ya me había ofrecido un puesto con anterioridad en este equipo, supongo que no tendrá problemas con que lo tome ahora. Bueno, pero si se niega, tal vez podamos formar nuestro propio equipo de dos, ¿qué nombre nos pondríamos?

—Oh, no empieces por favor.

— ¿Qué te parece... Speedster y Birdgirl? ¿O quizás Flash Supremo y Canario Negro? No, ese último ya está en uso, una lástima. Veamos... —se colocó su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba algunos alias geniales—. Oh espera, tengo otro mejor... el Gran Corredor Escarlata y El Pajarito Vengador.

—Prefiero seguir siendo una Joven Titán si no te molesta... y no me llames pajarito.

— ¿Sabes algo? —dijo el velocista mirando todo a su alrededor—. Creo que a esta habitación le falta algo.

—No pondré un televisor aquí si estás sugiriendo eso.

—No es eso, espera un segundo —comentó el velocista mientras desaparecía corriendo del lugar a través de su ventana. No le tardó mucho en regresar, al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesita que se hallaba al lado de su cama, la hermosa flor que le había obsequiado el primer día en que se conocieron.

—La rosa azul que me regalaste, había quedado en la cabaña —mencionó Raven con una sonrisa mientras rozaba las suaves hojillas de la flor.

—Creo que el azul es un color frío, pero también el color del cielo, y evoca la sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Ahora que lo pienso creo que esta rosa te identificaría más que cualquier otra flor existente en el mundo.

—Es un lindo detalle, gracias —ella le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama.

Raven se sentó en el borde del colchón tomando el medicamento con un largo sorbo de agua. En la oscuridad de su habitación, sintió cómo la droga sedativa se propagaba por su cuerpo casi instantáneamente.

—Bien, creo que este será mi último momento de calma, mañana por la mañana seguro la torre estará atestada de gente, y no me extrañaría que Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya estén planeando alguna especie de fiesta de celebración o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Fiesta? Eso suena genial, en las fiestas hay mucha comida.

—Sí, comida, eso debe ser genial para ti. Creo que ambos deberíamos descansar un poco.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, comenzó a alejarse pero ella sorpresivamente agarró su mano.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas, puedes acostarte conmigo —la hechicera indicó, quizás con la presencia calmante de él las oscuras pesadillas no la atormentarían por el día de hoy.

Wally la miró atónito por su pedido y casi confundido en cuanto a qué hacer. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Debía aceptar su oferta o era un truco? ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba o algo así? Tragó hondo cuando vio su pantalón corto y su remera que dejaba un poco de su vientre descubierto. ¿Lo estaba tentando o algo parecido?

—Espera un momento Rae —expresó el pelirrojo levantando sus manos en un gesto defensivo—. Escucha, te dije que no quería matar el tiempo y que no me gustaba la lentitud, pero esto está yendo demasiado acelerado incluso para mí, no creo que sea oportuno hacer...

— ¿Qué cosas te estás imaginando, pervertido? —preguntó Raven frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo te estoy invitando a dormir. A pasar la noche. Para que te quede más claro, solo reposar, con los ojos cerrados, en un estado inconsciente en el que se produce la suspensión de las funciones sensoriales y de los movimientos voluntarios. ¿Mejor definido así o te hago un diagrama?

—Oh claro, solo estaba bromeando. Está bien, puedo quedarme aquí si quieres —dijo tranquilamente. Se quitó sus botas y el guante sano que le quedaba, y se deslizó sobre la cama. La misma era grande, pero cada uno se mantenía cerca el uno del otro—. Me gusta esto —dijo simplemente, y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la hechicera, y se recostó contra las almohadas, llevándola contra él. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, relajándose ante los constantes latidos del corazón del velocista. Escuchó el sonido contra su oreja.

Como un metrónomo, era calmante.

—Creo que esto me ayudará a descansar mejor —dijo Raven.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que poner la cabeza sobre mi pecho y pasar un brazo sobre mí te ayuda a dormir exactamente?

Raven solo hundió la cabeza en su tórax con más fuerza y sonrió.

—Los latidos de tu corazón se ralentizan, tu mente se aclara y tu cuerpo se siente más cómodo cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro. Puedo sentir que tus pensamientos se clarifican y cuando pongo mi cabeza en tu pecho tu respiración se lentifica. Para una empática como yo, esto es como un bálsamo... demasiado tranquilizador.

—A mí también me resulta muy relajante estar así.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte? —preguntó ella en voz baja, debido al tono con el que habló era obvio que estaba a punto de caer dormida, ella podía sentir como poco a poco el cansancio y el sedativo se hacían cargo de ella, sus tensos hombros comenzaban a relajarse al igual que su respiración que era más sosegada.

—Estaré aquí Rae, solo duerme.

Con su mano libre, él jugó suavemente con las puntas de su cabello húmedo mientras ambos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos. La hechicera nunca había pensado en toda su vida que el contacto humano con un otro fuera algo tan placentero. Tan cálido. Raven tomó una bocanada de la fragancia del velocista que le había parecido bastante atrayente y tentadora desde el día en que lo conoció. Él siempre tenía un aroma bastante fresco, masculino y juvenil, algo almizclado con un toque de canela, era casi embriagador para sus finos sentidos, pero ahora olía... Un momento... Ella olfateó de nuevo y Raven en definitiva tuvo que fruncir la nariz.

— ¿Wally?

— ¿Si?

—Escucha, no te ofendas pero creo que mañana a primera hora... —titubeó la hechicera, ¿debería decírselo?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—...deberías tomarte un baño urgente.

Él frunció el ceño confundido, levantó su brazo libre, olió y...

 _Oh, rayos._

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —rio él nervioso y con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Te quedarás? —preguntó incrédula nuevamente.

—Siempre... —. Afirmó él.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo más. Lo siento si no hubo muchos avances en cuanto a la trama principal (más allá del libro que Wally agarró en sus manos, que será muy importante en un futuro cercano), pero quería expresar los pensamientos de Raven con respecto a su represión emocional y un progreso más en su relación con Kid Flash. Digamos que era un capítulo un poco más... reflexivo.**

 **Y díganme ¿qué les está pareciendo hasta ahora el contenido? ¿Alguna sugerencia, crítica, consejo, idea o algo por el estilo? :P**

 **También quería comunicar que las actualizaciones pueden tardarse un poco más que de costumbre a partir de ahora porque estoy entrando en período de exámenes finales en la universidad. Todo dependerá de cómo me organice con el tiempo, pero no se preocupen que no dejaré la historia tirada ni nada por el estilo. Puede que solamente siga actualizando una vez por semana como venía haciendo hasta el momento o, en caso de complicarse, será cada dos.**

 **Me despido con esto, saludos desde acá!**


	12. Chapter 12: La sombra

**Capítulo 12: La sombra**

 _Sobre esta roca edificaré mi Iglesia._

La frase religiosa y bíblica surgió en su mente como una luz mientras caminaba por el sendero que lo llevaría a la iluminación a él y a sus fieles, y a la más profunda penumbra a todos los que no se arrodillaran ante su señor.

En un estrecho paraje bañado por la luna, un hombre se hizo notar. El anciano hombre contemplaba la irregular cumbre de la montaña. A lo lejos, ya podía verla. Sobre una pequeña loma, entre espesos árboles y matorrales, apenas visibles eran las puntas de lo que al parecer era una enorme edificación.

 _La Iglesia de la Sangre._

No se oía ningún ruido excepto el susurro de las oscuras aguas, y la única señal de vida aparte de la del hombre, era las de unos cuantos búhos y otras aves nocturnas que se encontraban sigilosamente paradas en las ramificaciones delgadas de los frondosos árboles del lugar mientras pululaban.

Siguió marchando por el sendero serpenteante que se extendía a lo largo del borde de un acantilado, y volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el encuentro que le esperaba.

Aceleró el paso cuando ya se hallaba a escasos metros de la majestuosa construcción. Siguió caminando hasta que arribó finalmente al portón.

El silencio le rodeaba. La puerta de hierro que le cerraba el paso parecía tan antigua como la propia catedral, oxidada pero todavía resistente. Tocó el timbre y esperó en la espesa oscuridad, confiado. Casi había llegado el momento.

Sonrió cuando por fin pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre vio la solitaria figura que lo esperaba, la cual llevaba una antorcha en su mano para alumbrar el camino. Una mujer, de una figura delgada y con un cutis tan pálido que el rostro parecía brillarle en la oscuridad; de constitución ataviada con una tradicional vestimenta religiosa de varias capas que llegaba hasta el suelo, y que evidentemente pertenecía a la orden: un hábito y velo que rielaba en tonos negros y rojizos como la sangre misma, adornado con algunas joyas e hilos de oro. Frente a él estaba su consorte y la que consideraba como su mano derecha. Era alguien de una astucia fría y es la única persona, además de él, que era consciente de los planes y esquemas de la Iglesia de la Sangre. Ella era su fiel cordero, dispuesta a todo para cumplir con todos los planes que se proponía y sin cuestionar ninguna de sus órdenes. Observó en la mujer la expresión de regocijo de verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

—Mother Mayhem —saludó de forma cordial—, ha pasado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él en un gesto de reverencia.

—Bienvenido señor Sebastian de nuevo a su Iglesia, alabado seas Hermano Sangre —enalteció la mujer que parecía hasta casi extasiada con su sola presencia.

La mujer se levantó luego de su veneración y comenzó a caminar por el lineal pasaje, siendo seguida por Hermano Sangre. Su antorcha aún estaba encendida mientras avanzaban, y el humo se mezclaba con el olor a moho y aire enrarecido del lugar. Los pasos sonaban como ecos por todo el mudo ambiente.

Por lo general, la luz de la capilla era sublime, largos rayos de sol filtrado que cortaban la oscuridad como exhalaciones celestiales atravesando los amplios y coloridos vitrales… pero hoy no. Al estar la sede principal inactiva por mucho tiempo debido a su ensimismamiento en HIVE, cortinas de terciopelo negro colgaban de todas las ventanas de la capilla. El resultado era una profunda oscuridad, paliada tan sólo por algunas velas, logrando recrear un resplandor trémulo que parecía purificar a todos a quienes tocaba, dotándoles de un aspecto fantasmal.

—Los Titanes derrotaron y terminaron con la Hermandad del Mal —informó la mujer en un tono sereno—, el informe sobre su victoria se expandió como una peste.

—Sabía eso, pero sinceramente hay que agradecerles ¿no lo crees? —preguntó él sabiendo de la ventaja que había obtenido gracias a ese acontecimiento—. Ellos nos sirvieron indirectamente y me dejaron el escape de prisión servido en bandeja. Fueron la distracción perfecta.

—Pero la noticia de que usted se encuentra de nuevo en libertad no les tardará en llegar —expresó la mujer ahora con un poco de intranquilidad en su voz.

—No importa, por ahora estoy a salvo si no conocen donde estoy.

—Mi señor —expuso ella con cautela porque tampoco quería atosigarlo con demasiada información, pero creía que era imperioso que él lo supiera—, pero también debe tener conocimiento de que Zatanna Zatara, al igual que su primo Zachary también estarán al tanto. Asimismo, está corriendo el rumor de que John Constantine está rondando por Europa nuevamente y ya sabemos de su audacia detectivesca cuando se trata sobre temas relacionados con lo oculto. Ellos han estado siguiendo los movimientos del culto desde hace algún tiempo. Tenemos que movernos con cautela, ellos pueden resultar una amenaza para nuestra integridad.

—Dos magos de circo que ni con trucos baratos ni hablando al revés tendrán oportunidad alguna, junto a un cínico timador, alcohólico y adicto a la nicotina, estoy totalmente estremecido —dijo él manteniendo su talante de serenidad mientras seguía marchando, únicamente un paso por detrás de ella, con sus dos manos detrás de su espalda—. Veremos si podrán contra nosotros.

—Sin embargo estamos bien protegidos desde que logramos convencer a los medios de comunicación de que nuestras intenciones son las de dirigir una religión legítima e inofensiva, y de que aquellos que nos atacan son solo con propósitos intolerantes —comunicó ella para dar una buena noticia aunque sea—. Estoy segura de que nada ni nadie podrá contra su magnificencia y creo que sus feligreses estarás deslumbrados con su regreso.

—Lo sé.

A medida que avanzaban, podía percibirse el denso aroma del incienso. El hombre y la mujer enfilaron a continuación un serpenteante laberinto de pasillos débilmente iluminado, y los ojos de Hermano Sangre tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. El amplio vestíbulo estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los múltiples personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera. La mujer abrió la misma, agachó la cabeza en un gesto de subordinación y, tras permitir que su superior la cruzara, él le indicó a su fiel asistenta que lo siguiera.

La oficina era elegante, adornada con bellos muebles de algarrobo y cerezo, conjuntamente de ventanales cubiertos con bellas cortinas de seda bordadas de rojo y dorado.

Hermano Sangre se sentó en su escritorio mientras encendía una pantalla y tecleaba algo en su computadora. Segundos después la imagen de una persona se hizo visible.

—Observe muy bien, Mother Mayhem.

La mujer inspeccionó rápidamente lo que él le mostraba.

—Me resulta familiar —mencionó ella mientras observaba el retrato de una joven de cabello y ojos morados, piel pálida y una extraña piedra rojiza en su frente. — ¿Para qué la necesita? ¿Alguna chica para un sacrificio?

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre un sacrificio? Esa no es la palabra adecuada, lejos de eso. Incluso como una media sangre, ella tiene tanto poder oculto en su interior. Tiene un potencial que ni siquiera ella misma conoce.

— ¿Media sangre? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Está hablando de mestizaje?

— ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Recuerdas a esa mujer que llegó hace diecisiete años a nuestra iglesia secundaria que tenía sede en Gotham? ¿La que fue entregada en cuerpo y alma a Trigon en un ceremonial rito satánico?

—Ángela Roth, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero la muy escurridiza desapareció como una rata sin dejar rastro —expresó casi con asco—. Seguramente murió o se suicidó, al fin y al cabo era una mujer sufrida, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue hallado ni ella registrada como perdida. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la niña de su imagen con la tal Roth?

—Esa mujer astuta no se suicidó, la muy maldita huyó y si no dejó rastro fue porque escapó seguramente a otra dimensión. ¿Sabes a dónde?

—No tengo conocimiento señor, usted es el que todo lo sabe.

—Azarath… esa fue su solución, su salvación, una dimensión pacifista llena de prosperidad y paz bajo el ala protectora de Azar —anunció Hermano Sangre—. Pero no la salvaron ni a ella ni a ellos mismos del ser que finalmente engendró. Ella es la gema que nació del fuego del mal. Esta que está en pantalla es, Mayhem, nada más ni nada menos que el ser que dio a luz esa mujer.

—No puede ser…, no puede ser cierto —se sorprendió ella mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para cubrir su gesto de estupor—, es… es…

—Sí, la Gema de Scath —terminó él su oración—. Ella no es un peón, ella es la hija de nuestro dios Trigon. La sangre de su sangre. Su nombre es Raven, miembro actual y activo de los Jóvenes Titanes.

—Sabía que me resultaba familiar su imagen pero no me lo puedo creer, es perfecto, ¿cómo la obtenemos? —interrogó desesperada ella, ahora deslumbrada por lo cual sus ojos lucían desorbitados mientras una sonrisa se plantaba en su boca, parecía casi excitada por el giro que estaba dando todo.

—No nos apresuremos, paso por paso —frenó el hombre todo el entusiasmo de su compañera—. No quiero dejar cabos sueltos, he cometido ya muchos errores en el pasado. He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y la casualidad han frustrado mis excelentes planes y todo se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos. Pero ahora ya sé qué he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Para empezar, necesito a la chica vulnerable y a mi completa merced, pero para eso necesito el Grimorio de Volpert para llevar a cabo el ritual. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que le mandé a usted una carta hace unos días con claras instrucciones a seguir, ¿obtuvo lo que le solicité?

—Sí señor, me pidió que encontrara alguien que sea capaz de entrar en su torre. Me llegaron algunas recomendaciones y no sabe lo que encontré. Conseguí algo que será de su total agrado, es una grata coincidencia del destino haber obtenido este dato. Alguien que ya se ha infiltrado e incluso robado dentro del lugar. Estoy segura de que conoce su sistema mejor que nadie y como vulnerar el mismo.

— ¿Y de quién estamos hablando? Espero que no sea ninguno de mis estúpidos e inservibles ex-estudiantes.

—Ni cerca de eso, señor —reveló Mayhem mientras pedía permiso con un gesto de respeto y se acercaba hasta la computadora mientras tecleaba algo en la misma. La imagen de la joven desapareció para dar paso a la de un hombre con un traje negro y gris. Mientras él veía la foto ella leía la información que había recopilado—. No estoy al tanto de su nombre, pero en el bajo mundo de la escoria social se lo conoce como Red X. Un artista marcial competente y excelente acróbata. Buenos reflejos, agilidad, resistencia y fuerza física. Tengo su número para cuando usted necesite de sus servicios.

— ¿Red X? Interesante, muy interesante. Entonces él será un participe importante en esto. Necesito que robe algunos objetos para el ritual pero en primer lugar será el libro—. Hermano Sangre se quedó lo que pareció un minuto viendo lo que le mostraba el monitor. Había algo que él consideraba raro acerca de ese sujeto. — ¿Por qué siento que oculta mucho más que su identidad detrás de esa tonta máscara? ¿Será mi sexto sentido qué me dice más de él?

— ¿Señor? —inquirió ella un poco confundida por la concentración que parecía mostrar por la foto del ladrón y sin entender la incertidumbre que había puesto en cuestión.

—No importa, solo ignóreme —dijo él mientras salía de su línea de pensamiento y realizaba un gesto con su mano en un acto de restarle importancia al asunto—, llegado el momento se esclarecerán muchas cosas. Necesitamos también a alguien que pueda… enviar el mensaje.

—Lo tengo también y sé que quedará también complacido con lo que conseguí aquí —agregó la mujer con regocijo mientras comenzaba a teclear nuevamente y la foto cambiaba otra vez. La pantalla mostraba ahora a un sujeto calvo, que llevaba una expresión bastante desquiciada en su rostro, cubierto de cortes por todo su cuerpo—. Victor Zsasz. Un asesino en serie. Su personalidad es la de un sociópata de vida insustancial. Cree tener el don de liberar a la gente de la frivolidad y vacío interior en que todos viven. Extrema crueldad, impredecibilidad y astucia. Fuerza y agilidad altamente entrenadas. Se dedica a "liberar" a otros de su existencia sin sentido, a menudo se refiere a sus víctimas como "zombies". Por lo general caza a mujeres jóvenes, pero no tiene remordimientos hacia sus víctimas. Tiene un particular modus operandi: él corta las gargantas de sus presas y los deja en poses realistas, añadiendo una marca en su cuerpo cada vez que asesina a alguien.

— ¿Liberar a la gente de la frivolidad y vacío interior? Que perfil sublime, es magnífico y justo lo que necesito —expresó Hermano Sangre casi aplaudiendo por la adquisición—. Bien, me encanta su estilo, es el sujeto perfecto para el recado. Que la Gema y sus amigos sepan del destino que les aguarda. ¿Mother Mayhem?

— ¿Si, señor?

—Has realizado un gran trabajo, no solamente ahora sino también en mi ausencia.

La mujer se inclinó hacía Hermano Sangre, ya que las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de agradecimiento.

—Nada podría complacerme más que estar a sus servicios.

—Nada podría complacerme más que estar a sus servicios —repitió el hombre ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Eso significa bastante viniendo de ti. Le tengo una gran confianza, no por nada eres la primera en estar al tanto de todo mi plan.

La mujer se ruborizó y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud y reconocimiento.

—Mi señor, usted sabe que digo la pura verdad.

—Lo sé, conozco muy bien su lealtad y sus ansías de trabajar en la causa, por algo usted es mi mano derecha.

— ¿Necesita algo más Hermano Sangre?

—Sí, necesito también que obtengas una cita con el doctor Jonathan Crane. Escuché que es un hombre muy ocupado en sus "quehaceres" y por eso preciso que trates de contactarlo lo más pronto posible para una reunión privada.

— ¿Jonathan Crane? ¿El famoso psiquiatra que reside en Gotham, especialista en psicología del miedo y en bioquímica? —averiguó ella mientras tomaba nota en una libreta el pedido de su líder—. Disculpe por mi atrevimiento pero… ¿para qué son necesarios sus servicios?

— ¿No es acaso obvio? Requiero de su famosa droga, la toxina del miedo. Él tiene un placer salvaje en aterrar a las personas hasta la muerte literalmente y sus tradicionales instrumentos hacen maravillas en alcanzar eso. ¿No es curioso? Nada suena mejor que _El Espantapájaros_ para atormentar a una quebrantable avecilla.

— ¿Y qué obtendrá usted con eso? Si es que me permite la intrepidez de preguntar.

Una sonrisa siniestra se reflejó en el calculador rostro de Hermano Sangre.

—Simple: llevar a Raven a sus límites a través del miedo, debilitarla hasta derrumbar y destruir su psique por completo, eso es lo que deseo. Detonarla por completo, sumirla en la más profunda penumbra. Al fin y al cabo, esa joven no es más que una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonar. De esa forma y sin el poder de su mente, ella no tendrá forma de negarse ni resistirse a ninguna de mis sugestiones. La tendré bajo mi total poder como una marioneta bajo mis hilos, podré hacer con ella lo que yo desee. Le daré otro ejemplo para que comprenda, ¿conoce algo de mitología griega? Sé que usted es alguien demasiado instruida…

—No quiero alardear pero tengo algunos conocimientos.

—La Caja de Pandora —nombró él —, ¿sabe lo que sucede en la leyenda cuando esta es abierta?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, la respuesta no era muy complicada. Esa leyenda era bastante conocida por todo el mundo.

—Escaparon de su interior todos los males del mundo, atrayendo consecuencias catastróficas logrando que su fatal contenido se diseminara por nuestro planeta. La vejez, la enfermedad, la fatiga, la locura, el vicio, la pasión, la plaga, la tristeza, la pobreza, el crimen; todos los males del mundo se habían extendido por la tierra y sólo la esperanza quedó oculta en el fondo del arca.

—Espero que con eso quede más claro lo que le estoy explicando.

—Por supuesto. Y al final de todo… cuando usted obtenga lo que anhela y cumpla con su objetivo y entonces él se alce nuevamente, ¿la Tierra será destruida? —preguntó ahora la mujer mientras su voz titubeaba por la turbación acerca de esa idea.

—Nuestro planeta no será destruido, no te preocupes por eso. Él es un conquistador de mundos pero la Tierra tal como la conocemos fue hecha para que la humanidad viva para siempre en ella. Por tanto, no puede ser una destrucción total. En realidad, su venida hará posible que sobreviva "una gran muchedumbre" de siervos leales a Trigon. No se preocupe que mientras usted y nuestros devotos se mantengan fieles a su causa no se verán afectados.

—Siempre seré una devota a su causa, de eso no tenga dudas. Entonces se acercará finalmente…

—Sí —afirmó Hermano Sangre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y veía el exterior por la ventana—, él vendrá y los castigará severamente y les impondrá la condena que reciben los hipócritas, se comerán sus carnes entre ellos y se quemarán por completo en el fuego. Cuando toda luz de esperanza pierda intensidad, todos los pecadores se arrastrarán, habrá lamento y desamparo. El cielo y la tierra temblarán. Se oscurecerá el sol y no brillará más la luna; las estrellas caerán del cielo y los cuerpos celestes serán sacudidos.

—Agonía, éxtasis y paz para pocos. Eso suena como un ocaso eterno para la mayoría, mi señor.

—Sí, exactamente —afirmó Hermano Sangre mientras se giraba para ver su rostro—. Nada más ni nada menos que la noche más oscura que haya padecido la humanidad.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Haciendo una mueca, Raven se movió de su lugar en la cama. Ella frunció la cara. ¿Desde cuándo su almohada se movía y hacía ruidos raros? También había una mano en la parte baja de su espalda que era demasiado grande para ser suya. Su mano tanteó sea lo que sea que estaba ahí y definitivamente lo que tocó no era suyo. ¿Qué estaba ahí con ella?

 _«Esto no es mío»_ , advirtió mientras tocaba una suave cabellera. Su mano continuó descendiendo un poco más… bajando un poco más hasta que tocó… _Oh_ … _eso sí que definitivamente no era suyo_. Solo rezó internamente a todos los dioses existentes por no haber agarrado nada… comprometedor. Con sueño volvió la cabeza y miró al hombre pelirrojo tendido a su lado y su mirada se tornó confusa, hasta que los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a su cabeza. Claro, lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir con ella y, para sincerarse, había sido el mejor descanso que tuvo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora la estaba casi asfixiando con su fuerte agarre.

—Wallace, muévete, me estás ahogando y no soy tu maldito oso de peluche —se quejó Raven tratando de zafarse de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

—Solo cinco minutos más tía Iris y prometo levantarme.

¿Aparte de roncar fuertemente también hablaba dormido? Genial.

¿Estaba bien si solo le daba una patada para alejarlo? No, eso no sería para nada cortés, si él estaba ahí es porque ella se lo había pedido. Raven se sacudió hasta que salió de la prisión que el chico había hecho con sus brazos y piernas. Murmurando, se movió y empujó las mantas mientras se sentaba en el borde del colchón. Ahora Wally había tomado la almohada que había estado usando la hechicera mientras la envolvía como estuvo ella misma hace un minuto.

—Eres muy suavecita Raven —murmuró el chico dormido mientras frotaba su mejilla en la almohada y una tierna mueca adornaba sus expresiones suaves.

 _¿Suavecita? Que estupidez, ni que estuviese hecha de algodón._

Ahora que lo recordó todo, ayer había estado demasiado blanda, sensible y vulnerable. Raramente se mostraba débil emocionalmente pero seguramente _tímida,_ su emoción de capa gris, decidió que era hora de hacer acto de presencia y sacar a relucir todas sus incertidumbres logrando fluctuar su humor hasta una melancolía casi desoladora. Pero a pesar de todo, las pesadillas no la habían atormentado y fue una noche de sueño bastante reparadora después de mucho tiempo sin poder descansar en buenas condiciones.

 _«Malditas emociones divididas»._

Lo que sucedió anoche había resultado ser demasiado cursi y empalagoso para su gusto personal aunque igualmente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado ayer. Toda esa charla con Kid Flash y abrirse emocionalmente con él había sido netamente algo agradable y liberador. Era muy interesante mantener una conversación con el velocista, ayer sintió que algunas de sus heridas emocionales estancadas y reprimidas habían sido por fin eximidas.

Aliviarse de los padecimientos compartiéndolos con otro constituye una experiencia humana que atravesaba tiempos y culturas. Catarsis, al final había surtido su efecto abreactivo como tal como él le había dado a entender. La "descarga mental" que se logra gracias al retorno a la conciencia de un recuerdo, con fuerte carga emocional, que se ha mantenido reprimido. Recordar y objetivar verbalmente el acontecimiento traumático y liberarlo así del quantum de afecto que lo convertía en nocivo.

 _Recordar es el mejor modo de olvidar. Las adversas ironías de la vida._

Incluso se sorprendió de que el pensamiento de Malchior ya no le resultara tan doloroso de traer al presente, cuando en el pasado, su sola reflexión desencadenaría emociones tan contrarias que iban desde la ira hasta la depresión.

Raven se arrastró fuera de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para sacar un nuevo leotardo y capa. Frotándose los ojos, se tambaleó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. Palpó su cabeza y para su suerte el remanente del golpe que obtuvo en batalla había por fin desaparecido. Se desvistió y cambió de ropa rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Kid Flash mientras lo recorría con la mirada, él se veía… muy lindo mientras descansaba, su rostro cubierto de baba lucía demasiado tierno ahora mismo, ¿lo debería solo dejar dormir o lo tendría que despertar?

—Raven es muy suavecita y dulce como un pastelito.

 _¿Y también la comparaba con un postre azucarado?_

Se sonrojó cuando recordó lo que él le dijo ayer, que quería estar con ella… que quería hacerla feliz. Ahora que lo pensó todavía tenían esas dos citas en deuda luego de haberse salvado mutuamente sus vidas durante la misión. En este momento lo recordó, la feria del libro que venía todos los años a Jump City en esta época se acercaba. Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del año porque podía adquirir mucho material de lectura en un solo lugar, incluso libros que ya no se conseguían. Ella sonrió, quizás lo podría invitar, ella siempre había asistido en soledad pero ahora quizás podía tener una encantadora compañía al fin, alguien con quien compartir.

Lo miró una vez más. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo en su habitación pero lo más probable es que no se despertara hasta dentro de un buen rato. Miró el reloj y observó que eran apenas las 6:12 a.m. Era demasiado temprano y el sol apenas estaba emergiendo, además de que consideraba que no iba a moverse de ahí en un buen tiempo porque parecía estar en un sueño profundo. Sin tener en cuenta que ayer le había dejado bien en claro que no tocara nada de su alcoba, la hechicera esperaba que él hubiese aprendido la lección luego de haber agarrado el libro y lo que sucedió a continuación.

—Tía Iris, quiero comer tus galletitas con chips de chocolate, solo un plato más y prometo no molestarte más, lo juro.

Sí, lo más probable es que no fuera a moverse, sobre todo si estaba soñando con comida.

Ella corrió la oscura cortina para evitar que los rayos del sol entraran dentro de poco tiempo, ya que el alba se aproximaba, y así permitirle descansar a él también. Salió por el pasillo mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en la sala principal donde también estaba la cocina.

Pero algo la hizo frenar de golpe.

Ella parpadeó.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Se frotó los ojos de nuevo, quizás su visión la estaba engañando por recién despertarse.

Pero no, sus ojos no la engañaban en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué demonios era todo esto? La mayoría de los Titanes y Titanes Honorarios se encontraban ahí, por no decir todos, algunos estaban en el sillón y otros en el piso tirados y durmiendo. Había cajas de comida por todos lados y latas vacías de refrescos esparcidas. Hasta las paredes estaban manchadas.

Raven vio de nuevo…

 _¿Acaso Chico Bestia estaba durmiendo con una rebanada de pizza sobre sus ojos?_

Era todo un chiquero del cual ella no iba a participar de su limpieza en absoluto. Que se las arreglaran ellos solos. Ahora que lo pensó, el sedante que se tomó ayer había surtido bastante efecto porque aquí parecía haber habido una larga reunión y ella no había sentido ni siquiera un solo sonido.

Ella movió con duda los ojos por todo la zona como escudriñando algo en particular, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Melva, Timmy y Tommy durmiendo en el sofá, abrazados y cubiertos por una manta. Se acercó sigilosamente a ellos mientras se agachaba a su lado y les acariciaba la cabeza en un claro gesto de ternura. Ellos parecían estar bien y en perfecto estado y un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus labios. Por lo menos Robin había cumplido su promesa y los había traído sanos y salvos como ella le había exigido que lo hiciera.

Se acercó hasta la cocina, esquivando cuanto cuerpo se hallara a su paso hasta acercarse a la alacena y tomar un saquito de té. Hoy le apetecía un poco de té verde en vez de su típica bebida a base de hierbas. Llenó la tetera de agua mientras esperaba que la misma hirviera hasta la temperatura adecuada como a ella le gustaba.

Speedy se despertó luego de sentir un ruido en la cocina. Estaba en el suelo, nunca había dormido en el suelo y su cuerpo se sentía rígido y dolorido por quedarse inerme en la dura superficie y en cualquier posición extraña. Todos los Titanes habían estado despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche celebrando su victoria contra la Hermandad, o mejor dicho casi todos. Bostezando, se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica de cabello corto y morado calentando agua para desayunar. Él se levantó mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos, mientras con una sonrisa se acercaba y saludaba a la hechicera.

—Vaya Rae-Rae, no esperaba verte despierta tan temprano. Buenos días.

— ¿Qué quieres Speedy? —preguntó ella sin levantar la vista de la tetera, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida por su presencia, como si ya supiera que se estaba aproximando. El arquero se encogió ante el sonido de su baja y uniforme voz—. Pensé que solo estabas durmiendo como un cerdo arreado en el piso, y no me llames Rae-Rae, suena horrible.

—Bueno, soy un madrugador y estoy en el piso porque no tuve tanta suerte como Wally supongo… y puedes llamarme Roy, ya te dije que estamos entre amigos.

— Y bien, ¿qué estás dando a entender… Roy? —indagó ella, al tiempo que dejaba caer una bolsita de té en una taza de porcelana fina y la llenaba de agua humeante.

—Oh Rae, creo que eres demasiado inteligente para…

— ¿Es eso una opinión o simplemente estás tratando de eludir la pregunta? —ella lo miró por encima del hombro—. Escúpelo.

—Bien, veamos y repasemos los hechos —dijo él cruzando sus brazos y mirando el techo con un gesto divertido, su expresión denotaba que estaba armando alguna escena en su cabeza—. Primero desapareces con el chico correcaminos luego de una apasionante batalla campal en medio de la noche. Más tarde todos llegamos acá y ninguno de los dos está por toda la torre para unirse a la cena… por toda la torre salvo tu habitación, a la cual curiosamente no se puede acceder porque tiene más sistemas de seguridad que el distrito financiero de Wall Street.

—Estás dejando volar demasiado la imaginación por ese cerebro, aunque lo que yo haga es algo que no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, lo sé, supongo que solo me queda envidiar un poco a Wally, seguro tuvieron una… linda y divertida velada, ¿no es así?

—Mira, si lo que estás insinuando es lo que yo creo, te aclaro que él solamente durmió en mi habitación. Dormir, como lo hiciste tú, pero más cómodo, sobre un colchón, almohadas y un conjunto de mantas.

—Sí, él es todo un caballero. Quizás algún día puedas invitarme y también podamos tener nuestra propia fiesta de pijama privada entre los dos, ¿qué te parece esa idea? Yo puedo llevar las… _películas_.

Raven entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. No le gustaba para nada como sonaba la palabra _películas_ saliendo de la boca de Roy, no quería imaginar a qué tipo de películas se estaba refiriendo.

—Paso —dictaminó la hechicera mientras quitaba el saquito, lo tiraba a un cesto de basura y agarraba la taza en sus manos, lista para retirarse del lugar— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Sí, hoy estás verdaderamente radiante —alagó él con amabilidad y en un gesto de verdad sincero. Notó que la expresión de la hechicera se iluminó por un segundo, casi con sorpresa, antes de volver a tu típica cara de póquer que habitualmente adornaba sus delicadas facciones.

—Gracias por el cumplido, ahora sigue durmiendo —comentó mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba del lugar dejándolo solo—. Ah, y cuando todos se despierten, hazles saber que quiero todo el lugar limpio y en orden antes del mediodía, o habrá consecuencias —ordenó ella.

—Siempre tan simpática —musitó en voz baja Roy con un suspiro, aunque su humor seco le resultaba bastante encantador—, ¿acaso estará molesta por algo? Y además, ¿qué tiene Wally que no tenga yo? —se cuestionó mientras miraba lo que él consideraba su perfecto rostro en un espejo—. Los dos tenemos el mismo color de cabello.

Raven se dirigía a la azotea mientras caminaba con lo que Roy consideraba casi la elegancia de una aristócrata, incluso mientras evadía a todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo. Speedy hizo un gesto de dolor. Bueno, casi evadió a todos, porque ella terminó pisando uno de los brazos de Chico Bestia, el cual se despertó con un chillido de dolor. El arquero incluso se le ocurrió la idea de que ella podría haber hecho eso apropósito, él bien sabía que la chica podía levitar y esas cosas.

— ¿Qué diablos viejo…? —gritó el chico verde mientras se sentaba en su sitio en el suelo y la porción de pizza que estaba anclada en sus ojos caía en su regazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Raven—, no te vi y me tropecé.

—Sí, claro —expresó él con sarcasmo mientras agarraba su brazo dolorido—, yo lo siento más.

La hechicera subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y abrir la puerta, encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que con su líder en el lugar.

—Robin.

Cuando finalmente él se volvió para reconocer la presencia de la chica, hizo un gesto con su cabeza en una forma de saludo.

Él no contestó nada más, su vista volvió nuevamente hacia el horizonte, parecía estar... pensando en algo y sea lo que sea, Raven supo que seguramente tenía algo que ver con ella. La empática sabía que ella era la única persona con la cual él tenía que detenerse y pensar en las palabras que usaría para dirigirse a su persona.

Ella sabía que, con la personalidad detectivesca de Robin, esperaría el momento adecuado para lanzar algo y atraparla con la guardia baja. Pero él podía tener su entrenamiento en interrogación, pero ella también tenía su práctica en mantener su expresión imperturbable.

La hechicera se acercó finalmente a su lado y cerró los ojos cuando el viento rugió a su alrededor. El día parecía que iba a ser bastante fresco.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —dijo Robin manteniendo la vista fija en el frente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Bien, ahora él estaba activado en su modo indagador.

—Creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo —respondió ella simplemente.

—Me gusta ver el amanecer... ya sabes, promesa de un nuevo día, ¿lo recuerdas? —expresó su líder, eso que acababa de decir ella ya lo había escuchado de sus labios con anterioridad.

—Eso mismo me lo mencionaste cuando... —. Raven no término la frase, se acordaba bastante bien de ese día. Fueron tiempos oscuros para ella. Los días en que la profecía y la presencia de su padre la atormentaron.

—Lo sé, por eso es que lo estoy mencionando —respondió el Chico Maravilla con simpleza.

 _Bien, ¿a dónde quería llegar con esto? Ella ya se daba una idea._

Raven se llevó la taza a su boca, sopló con delicadeza para enfriar un poco el caliente líquido y luego le dio un suave sorbo sintiendo como su estómago se calentaba en el acto y una sensación de satisfacción llenaba su cuerpo. Una vez que terminó de saborear el sabor de su té, ella trató de que él se dirigiera al grano del asunto.

—Sí, el alba es algo encantador de observar pero, ¿necesitabas hablar algo conmigo? Sabes muy bien que vengo todas las mañanas a la azotea a meditar y no creo que estés aquí solo para ver cómo sale el sol.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —. La pregunta de Robin hizo que ella se girara para mirar a su amigo—. Ayer no te vi muy bien.

Él no parecía exigente, solo una pregunta que no representaba una amenaza, por lo que ella decidió pugnar para ver cómo reaccionaba. Tal vez incluso desviar el rumbo de esta "charla". Raven sabía que, cuando ella se desmoronó en la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal, el vínculo mental había quedado abierto por una fracción de segundos y seguramente él había visto o sentido lo mismo que ella. Pero no quería hablar del tema ahora, no cuando ni siquiera ella misma podía descifrar de qué se trataba. Lo que más quería en este momento era poder terminar este parloteo y poder retirarse para meditar.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás interrogando?

Robin solo se encogió de hombros y mantuvo el carácter.

—Solo quiero saber por qué ayer…—. Hizo una pausa para inclinar la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos contemplativamente, nuevamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para usar.

Ella solo frunció el ceño.

—Date prisa y haz tu punto, no tengo todo el día.

— ¿Por qué ayer te desmayaste durante la pelea? Raven, pude sentirlo, aparte de tu sufrimiento, era… algo demasiado, ¿oscuro? Ni siquiera sé si esa es la palabra correcta. Y antes de que nuestro vínculo se cerrara, lo vi, cuatro ojos rojos que no me traen muy buenos recuerdos. Necesito saber, mejor dicho exijo saber, si lo que sucedió ayer tiene alguna relación con… Trigon.

—Te dije que no me gusta que nadie hurgue dentro de mi cabeza, te lo mencioné aquella vez ¿lo recuerdas? Deberías saber que hay lugares dentro de mi mente donde no puedes ir, donde nadie debe ir.

Finalmente, él la miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la observó, incluso a través de su antifaz que cubría sus ojos, con una penetrante mirada que haría que cualquier otro villano temblara por el peso que ponía en ella. Pero Raven no se inmuto ante él, su lenguaje corporal no indicaba que se sintiera cohibida ante el peso de sus ojos.

Ahora incluso el tono de voz de él cambió, era incluso un poco más insistente, casi hasta se podría decir que era belicoso.

—Raven, pase lo que pase, espero que sepas que puedes hablarme sobre eso, porque puedo entenderte. Pero siento que... no estás confiando plenamente en mí. Tal vez sea solo yo, no lo sé…

—Sé que puedo hablarlo pero…

—Estás inventando excusas Raven y tratando de desviar el tema, y no saber por qué me preocupa. Esto ya no se trata del equipo, se trata de ti... Sé que algo está mal, pero eres tú quien no confía lo suficiente en mí para hablar del asunto. No quiero presionarte para que me digas lo que te está pasando, pero si tiene relación alguna con Trigon creo que sería necesario que me lo digas. No quiero que vuelva a pasar… lo de la última vez.

Raven sabía que no había nada más que ocultar y que tampoco valía la pena hacerlo, pero es que tampoco quería preocupar a sus amigos con algo que ni siquiera ella tenía conocimiento pleno.

—No sé lo que está pasando Robin —explicó la hechicera luego de un suspiro de frustración, tratando de que él entendiera—, para serte sincera ni yo misma lo comprendo en totalidad. Todo empezó con unas simples pesadillas al principio, pero ha estado empeorado con el tiempo. Todo parece tener correlación con mi padre, pero hay algo curioso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó él con aparente curiosidad.

—Es que no siento su presencia, a pesar de que parece estar todo relacionado con él y la profecía, no puedo percibir su influencia directa, es como si la amenaza… fuera algo más, algo diferente y proviniera desde otra fuente. No sé si lo entiendes y tampoco espero que lo hagas, pero es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora.

—Sinceramente creí que Trigon estaba muerto, luego de que tú lo derrotaras ese día.

— ¿Muerto? —una risa amarga escapó de la boca de ella—. Robin, ojala fuera así, pero él es un ser interdimensional altamente poderoso e invulnerable, por ahora solo puede ser desterrado y eso es lo que hice.

Una vez más, Robin no respondió de inmediato, comenzó a mirar fijamente de nuevo el panorama de la ciudad, comenzó a pensar.

—Eso no suena para nada bien… En tus pesadillas, ¿qué es lo que puedes ver? Si es que quieres relatarme.

—Algo acechándome, aunque no se bien de qué se trata… pero también puedo ver una luz, algo que me protege de… esa cosa.

— ¿Tienes algo más que quieras decirme?

—Nada más por ahora, eso es todo —dijo ella—. Una vez que pueda esclarecer más sobre el asunto, serás el primero en saber.

—Me alegro de oír eso —. Robin no parecía convencido, la última vez que Raven se había sentido preocupada por los malos sueños, después de todo, había sido una señal del apocalipsis, pero sabía que no debía presionar el tema. El líder del equipo se volvió hacia el horizonte.

—No solo me gusta ver el amanecer. Creo a su vez que es bueno mirar por aquí a esta hora del día —dijo—. Ver la ciudad a la luz del sol. Nos recuerda por qué luchamos y cuál es nuestro objetivo. Todas esas personas tienen derecho a vivir sus vidas con tranquilidad, y algunas veces somos los únicos que podemos asegurarnos de que puedan hacerlo. Es nuestra tarea de que eso suceda, de mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo sé —dijo Raven en voz baja, mirando su taza de té media vacía.

—He oído a alguien cercano a mí decir que la línea entre el héroe y el villano es delgada y fácil de cruzar, y yo mismo descubrí eso más de una vez —. Raven sabía que Robin se refería a la época en que él se había unido a Slade para descubrir parte de sus planes, momento que incluso casi les cuesta la vida. Pero ella sabía más que nadie que el lado oscuro muchas veces era tentador.

En varias ocasiones ella se había planteado ese interrogante. ¿Cuándo alguien que opera bajo sus propias reglas comienza a corromperse sin saberlo? ¿Es tanta la distancia entre uno y otro? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el héroe para no cruzar esa línea que divide el "bien" del "mal"? Incluso existía la posibilidad que ni siquiera exista dicha línea divisoria.

Raven no habló mientras terminaba de beber su té que ya se encontraba medio frío. Lo supiera o no, las palabras de Robin resonaron en su cabeza e hicieron poco para tranquilizarla. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo delgada que podía ser la línea entre el bien y el mal, y para ella era más delgada que la mayoría. Su naturaleza fue definida por la tensión entre su oscuridad innata y su educación en Azarath que la mantenía a raya; su mayor temor era que algún día su arduo entrenamiento ya no fuera suficiente para controlar al demonio interior.

 _«Soy parte de ti, siempre»_ , recordó la frase. _«No puedes escapar»._

—También quería hablar sobre algo más.

— ¿De qué?

—Es sobre Terra y Jinx, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlas de nuestro lado y ver a Terra nuevamente. Ya hablé con las dos luego de llegar a la torre, luego de interrogarlas y que me relataran sus historias, al final planteé algunas condiciones. Para serte franco, no puedo confiar plenamente en ellas de un día para el otro pero tú creíste en ambas por lo que me contaron, así que haré un intento.

—Ya lo dijiste tú, la línea entre el héroe y el villano es delgada y fácil de cruzar —mencionó ella con una media sonrisa—. Bien, ¿cuáles son esas condiciones?

—Jinx será trasladada junto a los Titanes del Este, pasará por un período de prueba, ellos se encargarán de su entrenamiento y de mantenerla vigilada por ahora. También pedí un informe semanal sobre su progreso.

—Eso suena bien para mí —dijo Raven mientras se encogía de hombros—, ¿y en relación con Terra?

—Se quedará aquí —dictaminó Robin—. Con Slade suelto por quién sabe dónde, tenerla lejos de nosotros podría resultar una amenaza. Y algo más, sé que no será de tu agrado, pero tendrás que ayudarla en su entrenamiento. Ella no tiene control sobre sus poderes y eres la única que puede hacerlo. De paso, quiero que la mantengas… vigilada.

—Ya me había planteado eso antes, no te preocupes, me encargaré de ayudarla. Conozco algunas técnicas que podrían serle de utilidad.

—Vaya, no sabía que lo fueras a tomar tan bien y a la ligera.

—Solo espero que tengas habitaciones disponibles porque pasaremos de ser cinco personas a ser diez en total.

— ¿Diez? —preguntó él un poco confundido ya que las cuentas no parecían ser las mismas que las suyas. Robin creía que serían seis con la reincorporación de Terra.

—Bueno, once en realidad si tomo en consideración a Bobby. Los tres niños se quedan conmigo Robin, y Wally también.

— ¿Sabes la responsabilidad que es cuidar de tres niños Raven? —Robin la cuestionó para hacerla entrar en razón. Tener infantes en la torre con los riesgos que implicaban sus deberes diarios no parecía ir de la mano—. Además, creí que no te agradaba la idea de la misión al principio y el trabajo de cuidarlos.

—Bueno, cambié de parecer y les tomé algo de… afecto y se quedan por ahora, fin. Los puedo proteger yo y no te pediré que me ayudes a cambiar pañales si es lo que tanto te preocupa. No los dejaré tirados en ese monasterio.

—Bien, solo espero que no sea una mala decisión de tu parte. En relación con lo otro, ¿Kid Flash ya mostró su aprobación con eso? Si mal no recuerdo, él se mostró reacio a unirse en el pasado cuando se lo solicité.

—Sí, me lo dijo anoche y está bastante contento con la idea de quedarse aquí.

—Claro, anoche —recriminó Robin con una voz ácida—. Seguro estaba muy feliz.

Ella solo entrecerró los ojos, seguro sospechaba lo mismo que Speedy. Pero ella era una mujer adulta y que no debía rendir cuentas a nadie con lo que hacía con su vida, sobre todo con su nula vida romántica.

—Sí, es un chico alegre y no voy a hablar de ese tema contigo.

Robin solo se quedó en silencio y con el cuerpo rígido.

—Vamos... entremos, hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes —dispuso el Chico Maravilla mientras hacía un ademán de alejarse del lugar esperando que ella lo siguiera.

—Ve tú solo, necesito meditar.

Él se alejó con grandes zancadas y la hechicera suspiró internamente cuando escuchó como la puerta de acero se cerró de golpe y con algo de fuerza. _¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó?_ Siempre parecía tan impredecible.

Pero ella había venido hasta acá con un objetivo y ahora era el momento oportuno. Esperaba que nadie la interrumpiera.

Cerrando los ojos y sentándose, respiró hondo mientras se calmaba y susurraba su mantra, se apaciguó mientras colocaba las manos en posición para comenzar con el proceso y sintió que empezaba a levitar.

 _«Busca tu centro»._

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos —murmuró ella, y sintió que su mente se calmó de los pensamientos agitados. Concentrándose en su espíritu y su respiración, se enfocó en algo en particular casi como si de una brújula se tratase: sus visiones. Ese era su objetivo.

 _«Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy»._

Y es lo que iba a hacer, meditar.

.

.

.

Pero nada la tenía preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

.

.

.

Inmediatamente y sin tiempo de reacción, se vio rodeada por murallas y columnas de fuego. Ella abrió los ojos en el instante en que sintió como el ardor de las llamas la abrazaban. Ya no se encontraba en la azotea de la torre. Ella esperaba localizase finalmente en los confines de su mente pero no fue así.

Raven se encontraba en el corazón del fuego y la oscuridad, mirando hacia abajo a una ciudad que estaba destruida.

Percibió como la lucecilla que siempre se hacía presente en sus pesadillas se encontraba resplandeciente en sus manos. Pero ahora era más débil que antes, estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Los edificios habían sido destruidos por las llamaradas, la gente convertida en estatuas de piedra atrapadas para siempre en medio de un tormento eterno. La tierra se veía seca, estéril y sin vida, y el cielo estaba tan obstruido por las cenizas y el humo que no se podía ver el sol, dando la ilusión de que ya no existía. La única luz provenía de un río, donde lo que alguna vez fue agua ahora era lava fundida.

Ella se acercó.

No, esto no era lava.

Era un río cuyas turbulentas aguas estaban teñidas de sangre. Ella enfocó su visión. En la orilla opuesta, el borrón blanco que siempre veía en sus pesadillas ahora se veía de forma clara y corpórea. Era lo que parecía ser una mujer que permanecía de pie, inmóvil, solemne y con el rostro oculto por una túnica y velo blanco que la cubría en su totalidad. Parecía casi pura y etérea en contraste con toda la carnicería que se podía observar alrededor.

Había cadáveres dispersos por todo el lugar. El olor a muerte se extendía por todas partes. No había nada más pavoroso que esa nauseabunda fetidez. Su estómago comenzó revolverse, y todo a darle vueltas. Un sabor amargo le invadió la boca, y estuvo a punto de vomitar bajo unos espasmos que intentó reprimir pensando en otra cosa. Imposible hacerlo. Aquella peste no le permitía pensar en nada más. Respirar por la boca tampoco parecía servir, aquella peste iba incluso más allá. Entraba por los poros, y caminaba bajo la piel para absorberla por dentro.

Todo esto estaba martirizándola y parecía querer derretirla en la desesperación.

Raven dio un paso hacia el río pero advirtió que, además de estar teñido de sangre, sus aguas eran demasiado profundas. Pero no solo eso, también miles de cuerpos se retorcían y ahogaban en el líquido carmesí, sus manos arañando la superficie en un intento para salir a flote.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, los cuerpos que se hallaban en el lugar parecían que se habían duplicado. Ahora había cientos, miles quizá. Algunos todavía estaban vivos y se retorcían agonizantes mientras sufrían muertes terribles e impensables… Consumidos por el fuego, cubiertos de lepra, enterrados en heces, devorándose los unos a los otros. Desde la otra orilla del río, Raven podía oír sus angustiados aullidos de agonía y suplicas de lamento mientras otros pedían perdón al tiempo que suplicaban a las divinidades para que este calvario frenara por una vez y para siempre.

Era un infierno.

—Conoce y revelarás —susurró la mujer desde el otro lado—. Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy, no dejes que se apague.

La hechicera escuchó las palabras como si las hubieran pronunciado en el interior de su cabeza.

Ella miró de forma retadora a la otra persona. Estaba harta de todo esto y quería respuestas, y las quería ya mismo.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó, y por primera vez dentro de sus pesadillas y delirios, la voz salió finalmente de su garganta.

—Conoce y revelarás —repitió ella.

Su voz serena atravesaba el pútrido aire y se oía con bastante claridad incluso por encima de los sonidos de los cuerpos desolados y agonizantes que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista. Raven volvió a ver los cuerpos medios enterrados y los cuerpos de piedra. Ella tembló, algunos de los cuerpos de ahí eran de sus amigos. Estaban sufriendo una letal agonía.

—Conoce y revelarás —le dijo la mujer a Raven nuevamente—. Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando.

Raven dio un paso al frente de forma desafiante.

— ¡Te lo preguntaré una última vez! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡No dejaré que tu presencia me atormente! ¡No te tengo miedo! —gritó ella desde el otro lado del río teñido de sangre.

Pero ella solo habló de forma solemne.

—No es a mí a quien debes temerme, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Yo soy la luz —expresó la mujer desconocida sin perder ni un poco la compostura.

 _« ¿Pero quién eres?»_ , quiso preguntar una vez más pero algo la alertó. Un reflejo de huida se instaló en ella mientras un frío calador le taladraba desde su retaguardia.

Sin más aviso, Raven giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un ruido y un siseo proveniente a su espalda. El fondo negro cubría todo y de su interior una colosal serpiente negra con cuatro ojos rojos surgió de la misma desplazándose por el terreno, serpenteando por encima de los cuerpos. Cuando estuvo cerca, el reptil comenzó a elevarse y tomar forma humana y la empática quedó pasmada. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba una versión de sí misma, solo que parecía ser una masa negra y oscura con dos pares de luceros escarlatas, pero ni siquiera podía distinguir su rostro.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la hechicera cuando eso le habló dirigiéndose a ella.

—Y yo soy la sombra —dijo esa cosa resonante y con una espeluznante voz—. La luz no es más que una ilusión y cuando se desvanezca, la oscuridad inundará todo rastro de tu ser.


	13. Chapter 13: Entre perro y lobo

**Capítulo 13: Entre perro y lobo**

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

Fuera de un pequeño local que funcionaba como un bar y que incluía un pequeño escenario, ubicado en Soho que era conocido como el centro cultural y de la movida nocturna, había una larga fila de personas, todos con sus boletos en mano, esperando ver el espectáculo que iba a suceder. Todos afuera estaban ansiosos por entrar y poder disfrutar de un gran momento. Un cartel se mostraba afuera, con la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con un título grabado: _**"¡Ven y conoce a la Maestra de la Magia! ¿Creerás que una persona pueda ser capaz de levitar? ¡Descúbrelo tú mismo! ¡Solo por hoy a partir de las 6:00 p.m!"**_

Dentro del establecimiento, la mayor parte del público se encontraba sentado. Nada más que la charla entre los individuos que se hallaban dentro se podía escuchar. Todos callaron cuando las luces se atenuaron, indicando a la audiencia que guardara silencio. Los focos comenzaron a circular alrededor de una cortina roja.

— ¡Atención, damas y caballeros! —notificó la voz animada del anunciador, con bastante energía, la presentación de hoy. — ¡Estamos orgullosos de presentarles el mejor acto mágico de la noche! ¡Espera que todos se vayan con un panorama maravilloso de lo que es realmente la magia! ¡Porque ella es la maestra de la magia! ¡Con ustedes, nada más ni nada menos que la gran Zatanna Zatara!

Una nube de humo rosada se materializó de la nada dando paso a la esbelta figura de la mujer. La multitud exclamó su nombre con gran alegría, incluso cuando el espectáculo aún no había comenzado. Zatanna se inclinó hacía su audiencia y fue recibida con un fuerte aplauso entusiasta. La maga caminaba con gracia por el escenario en sincronía con la música. Bajo el foco de atención, sus medias de red junto a botas negras de tacón alto destacaron por completo sus largas piernas, mientras que su camisa blanca ajustada en la parte superior y su chaqueta negra no dejaron duda a su espectacular figura. Un largo y liso cabello negro caía en cascada alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Su sombrero de copa negro estaba inclinado hacia delante, lo cual le protegía los ojos y atraía la atención de la audiencia hacia su encantadora sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos por venir hoy! ¡Espero que estén disfrutando de este gran día! —pronunció la mujer con regocijo—. Me alegra que muchos hayan podido concurrir. La idea es sorprenderlos este día con un gran repertorio, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, para el primer truco necesitaré algún miembro de la audiencia que quiera participar. Veamos... ¿algún voluntario?

—Yo me ofrezco —gritó un hombre mientras levantaba la mano.

—Perfecto, ¿y cuál es su nombre, señor? —preguntó la maga.

—Doug.

—Y Doug, ¿crees en la magia?

—Justamente quería aclarar eso, no creo en la magia —explicó al tiempo que se acercaba al escenario.

— ¿Juzgamos que Doug debería creer, damas y caballeros?

— ¡Desperdicio de dinero! —despotricó un señor que se hallaba sentado al fondo bebiendo un vaso de licor y que estaba en un claro estado de ebriedad.

Zatanna ignoró el comentario y ayudó al hombre voluntario a que se acostara en una camilla mientras las asistentas de la maga lo cubrían con una manta morada.

— ¡Ahora digan todos conmigo! —indicó Zatanna mientras hacía un movimiento ondeante con su mano que estaba sosteniendo una varita. — ¡Abra...

—...cadabra! —terminó fuertemente la multitud bastante divertida.

Doug, luego de esa palabra y de la nada, comenzó a levitar por encima del armazón donde estaba recostado. Un fuerte aplauso del público volvió a sonar por todo el lugar.

— ¡Es falso! —increpó el señor nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al escenario bastante alterado.

—Nunca falta el que quiere arruinar el momento, amigos —criticó la maga con disgusto. — ¿Y cuál es su nombre, señor?

— ¡Solo soy alguien que dice verdades!

—Apuesto a que lo eres.

— ¡No se dejen engañar! —vociferó él mientras se dirigía a todo el público en un intento de desenmascarar la farsa que estaba ante sus ojos. — ¡Es mentira, la magia no es real! ¡Ella no es real! ¡Se trata de un equipo especial, lo vi en Internet! ¡No son más que finas hebras transparentes que con la luz del lugar no pueden captarse! ¡Son solo ilusiones ópticas!

Zatanna cerró los ojos y se apretó fuertemente el puente de la nariz tratando de inculcarse un poco de paciencia mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios. Bueno, la habían descubierto.

—Y sí, tienes razón, hay filamentos. Lo siento, Doug —se disculpó la maga mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y cortaba los hilos que mantenían sostenido al hombre en el aire.

— ¡Whoa! —gritó Doug al tiempo que caía fuertemente al suelo de madera del escenario.

— ¡Así que entonces devuélvenos nuestro dinero! —gritaron algunos sujetos dentro del local ahora enojados por toda la mentira.

— ¡Falsa! ¡Impostora! ¡Mentirosa! —gritó el señor con una sonrisa engreída por haber develado el truco de la mujer.

— _Etativel_ —susurró suavemente Zatanna con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

— ¡Charlatana! —recriminó él mientras seguía con su afrenta contra la maga ajeno a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Umm, ¿cariño? —llamó la esposa del señor ebrio mientras lo agarraba de la manga de la camisa y lo tironeaba hacía el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el hombre que seguía con su ataque contra la falsedad del truco... hasta que observó cómo estaba levitando en el aire sin nada que lo sostuviese—. Oh.

—Ahora, ¿quién quiere verme sacar un conejo de mi sombrero?

Un estruendoso aplauso surgió del resto de la audiencia y la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando la ovación creció. Un misterioso hombre cubierto con una capa negra se levantó pausadamente y salió del lugar sin ser notado por la maga.

[...]

Durante la siguiente hora y veinte minutos, el resto de las personas quedaron completamente cautivados por su actuación logrando ella retener al público con gran atención.

Después de unos minutos más de espectáculo, la actuación por fin había terminado, pero después de cada show, a Zatanna le encantaba reunirse con el público y con algunos fanáticos firmando algunos autógrafos y recibiendo halagos de todo tipo. Esto se convirtió en un habituado momento bien conocido luego de show tras show, ya que esto llevó a los miembros de la audiencia a enviarle docenas de flores después de cada acto. Una pareja mayor se acercó a la maga con preciosas rosas rojas.

—Fue un espectáculo espléndido, jovencita —dijo la mujer mayor mientras le entregaba el ramo.

—Gracias —correspondió Zatanna mientras recibía el regalo y hacía un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Te trajimos algunas flores —dijo ahora el hombre—. Recuerdo que cuando era solo un niño asistí a un espectáculo de tu padre. Te hemos visto muchas veces y siempre pareces superarte con cada nuevo espectáculo.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Sigue así. Ciertamente lo mereces. Ahora, no te vamos a sostener más tiempo, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches para ustedes también.

Una vez que ya no había nada que hacer en el lugar, la maga salió por la parte trasera del edificio, tenía trabajo que hacer y seguir firmando autógrafos solo la atrasaría más de la cuenta así que un atajo no le vendría mal. Cerró la puerta mientras caminaba por un callejón húmedo y oscuro hasta que una voz la hizo detener su marcha.

—Sabemos por qué estás en Londres, Zatanna Zatara.

— ¿Para emocionar y sorprender a las personas? —preguntó ella mientras palpaba la varita dentro de su bolsillo y la sacaba con lentitud.

—Me tomaré el trabajo de borrarte del mapa —amenazó el hombre ahora mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

— _¡Etanimulli!_ —cantó la maga mientras lo apuntaba con el objeto.

Un haz de luz blanca y resplandeciente había salido del extremo de la varita mágica de Zatanna, con el objetivo de iluminar el oscuro pasaje y a su contrincante. El mismo tenía en el rostro una extraña marca con forma de _"s"_ pintada en rojo, una marca que ella conocía bastante bien. El hombre parecía demacrado y marchito, aunque lo avivaba un excepcional semblante fanático y febril.

— _¡Sniahc!_

Unas metálicas cadenas que parecían gruesas serpientes saltaron por los aires y se enroscaron con fuerza alrededor del torso de su acompañante, sujetándole los brazos. Éste soltó un grito de cólera y se encabritó, logrando liberarse, mientras cargaba contra Zatanna, logrando tirarla al suelo al tiempo que le tapaba la boca con ímpetu con una de sus manos.

— ¿Palabras mágicas? Déjame decirte que eres más preciosa con la boca cubierta. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —investigó el individuo entretanto la maga hacía un esfuerzo físico para liberarse de la descomunal fuerza del hombre que ahora sacaba un cuchillo de plata que se encontraba escondido dentro de su túnica. — Imagina cómo me recompensará Hermano Sangre cuando sepa que acabé contigo. Recibiré mayores honores que ningún otro partidario. Me convertiré en su seguidor predilecto, el más cercano, me considerará casi como un hijo.

Zatanna sabía que jamás conseguiría salvarse si no podía liberar la mano que cubría su boca.

— ¡La Iglesia de la Sangre ha retornado! —exclamó él que en aquel momento parecía completamente loco, ojos desorbitados por la emoción, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malévola. — ¡Tú no pudiste conmigo pero yo si podré contigo!

El hombre levantó el arma y la dirigió directo hacía la mujer, pero el cuchillo se partió a la mitad cuando, en vez de encontrarse con la carne de la maga, se encontró contra un círculo mágico de protección de color dorado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó confundido el hombre. ¿Cómo había detenido el ataque si su boca estaba tapada y no había pronunciado palabra alguna? Él sabía que la magia de Zatanna solo funcionaba cuando ella pronunciaba el hechizo verbalmente y si lo hacía al revés. Esa era su principal debilidad, sus poderes se pueden prevenir fácilmente si se le impide hablar y hacer uso de su voz. El hombre cayó desmayado al suelo cuando fue golpeado con bastante potencia con lo que parecía ser un tubo de hierro.

—Ingeniosidad, colega —comentó la voz rasposa del intruso—. De todos modos, no hay nada divertido en hacer llorar a una dama.

Zatanna se levantó del piso mientras sacudía la suciedad de su ropa, tomando atención del hombre que la ayudó. De cabello corto color rubio, con un rostro adornado con barba de unos días y unos perspicaces ojos celestes que la miraban con atención. Estaba vestido con su típica gabardina desaliñada de color marrón claro, una camisa blanca arrugada combinada con una corbata roja. Un cigarrillo que nunca faltaba en él sostenido entre sus labios.

 _John Constantine._

Él era lo que cualquiera podría llamar como un antihéroe.

Exorcista, demonólogo y maestro de las artes oscuras. Un detective de lo oculto y timador. Fumador compulsivo, notorio por su cinismo sin límites, caracterizado por su sarcasmo inexpresivo, así como por su capacidad para la manipulación despiadada. Siempre siguiendo una vida de hechicería y peligro con una clara adicción a la adrenalina (aparte de su clara adicción a la nicotina además del alcohol) que únicamente lo extraño y misterioso parecía saciar. También él era una especie de "imán para lo oculto". Sin embargo, en opinión de Zatanna, también era un apasionado humanista, conducido por un intenso deseo de hacer el bien... cuando quería y ocasionalmente se incursionaba en el heroísmo.

—Tanto tiempo, Zee —saludó el hombre con cortesía.

—Gracias...John. Siempre en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado. Y no sé de donde sacaste que estaba llorando —expresó la maga mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Y estuviste viendo todo el tiempo o solo te apareciste por casualidad?

—Estaba espiando y esperando que pidieras ayuda pero siempre eres tan orgullosa.

—Soy un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia por si no estabas enterado —se defendió ella de su entredicho, ¿acaso él estaba dudando de sus habilidades? —, podría haberlo derrotado yo sola. Aparte, ¿cómo podría haber pedido ayuda? Por si no lo viste tenía la boca tapada.

—Seguro, palabra mágica, un poco limitante, ¿no? Sobre todo si esos lindos y tiernos labios se encuentran cubiertos —dijo Constantine con una expresión de galantería.

—Todos tenemos debilidades.

—Sí, supongo que es lo que sucede cuando un _Homo Magi_ se cruza con un _Muggle_ —bromeó él con respecto a la herencia mixta de Zatanna.

— _Ratcen ot sehsa_ —pronunció la maga sin poder contenerse, logrando convertir el cigarro en una paleta dulce de caramelo.

—Insólito, por lo que puedo decir —ironizó él sacando la paleta de su boca y arrojándola por ahí—. Buen truco, amor. Nunca te lo dije antes pero... ¿Sabías que me enciendes cuando hablas al revés? ¿Cigarrillo? —le preguntó mientras sacaba una cajetilla de su marca preferida, Silk Cut.

Los dos se sobresaltaron un poco, más ella que él, cuando el cuerpo del hombre caído se incineró de la nada y quedo completamente carbonizado.

— ¿Qué hiciste John? —inquirió Zatanna enojada viendo al hombre con recelo.

—Yo no hice nada esta vez, lo juro, esto no fue obra mía —se defendió Constantine levantando las manos en un gesto de inocencia.

John observó como la maga se acercaba al cuerpo que seguía prendido fuego y arrimaba sus manos hasta donde el calor le permitía acercarse mientras pronunciaba una secuencia de palabras al revés. Analizó por un momento y Zatanna se alejó rápidamente mientras sostenía su cabeza por un aparente malestar mientras trastabillaba en su lugar.

— ¿Zee? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —suspiró ella mientras respiraba hondo para serenarse—. Nunca me gustó este tipo de magia. Pude sentir la oscuridad demasiado cerca. No entiendo cómo lo soportas tú todo el tiempo.

—Lo importante siempre es el control. Si necesitas una actualización...

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación —rechazó Zatanna su oferta—. No he cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo que haces. Perteneces ahí, ¿verdad, Constantine? Este es tu mundo, no el mío.

—Claro, no participes de la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Después de todo, te va bien con los aplausos de los bobos sin cerebro —replicó él con amargura.

—La magia que practico le da felicidad a la gente —se defendió ella.

—Bueno. Magia. ¿De qué se trata todo esto, entonces? Me pregunto qué buscabas cuando entraste al juego. Normalmente es algo. Algo específico por lo que tú piensas que vale la pena arriesgarse. Dinero. Sexo. Venganza. Poder. Iluminación. Muslos más delgados en treinta días. Pero te diré algo, amor. En el fondo, siempre es lo mismo. Siempre se trata de entropía. Al Universo se le acaba la cuerda, todo se derrumba. Las cosas se desmoronan. El dedo en movimiento escribe, y lo que pone es "a joderse"...

—Oh, por favor no empieces con tu humor jodidamente nihilista —dijo Zatanna mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—...y no necesitas nada mágico para contar el futuro de la mayoría de la gente, Zee. Ya sabes, envejecen, se casan, tienen hijos, viven existencias infelices y trabajan duro dos tercios de sus vidas como esclavos en trabajos que odian para comprar mierda que no necesitan y luego mueren sin haber cumplido casi ningún objetivo. Lo típico. Cuando las cosas se vienen abajo, no se recomponen solas otra vez.

— ¿Siempre eres tan pesimista y cínico? Puedes actuar duro, pero sé que en el fondo eres diferente. Veo algo más en ti. Sé que si se tratara de eso, te sacrificarías por las personas que te importan y no dudarías en hacerlo.

—Te equivocas, espero lo peor, así que me preparo para lo peor y cuando eso ocurra, estaré listo. Oscar Wilde. Una vez definió a un cínico como un hombre que conoce el precio de todo y el valor de nada. Llámame cínico entonces. Sé que no soy el tipo más amable que hayas conocido pero hago lo mejor. Bien, no quiero seguir más con esta charla así que dime, ¿qué viste en este cuerpo putrefacto? Claro, aparte de sus vísceras que están a la vista...

—Parece que le colocaron un sortilegio en caso de que fallara su misión, de esa forma nadie podría reconocerlo ni interrogarlo. Parece que no quieren dejar nada librado al azar. Constantine, ¿qué tienes? Ahora que Hermano Sangre ha regresado, ¿cuáles crees que sean sus planes?

—Ellos están acostumbrados a operar en secreto. Además, expandir sus dominios y captar seguidores sólo es una de las cosas que le interesan. Aparte de eso él seguramente tiene otros planes, unos planes que puede poner en marcha con mucha discreción, y de momento está concentrándose en ellos. Zee, la Iglesia de la Sangre no levantaría su cabeza a menos que algo grande estuviera en alza.

— ¿Qué busca, aparte de seguidores? —preguntó Zatanna rápidamente—. Ese acólito ya parecía bastante fuerte, ¿qué necesita aparte de fanáticos locos?

—Cosas que sólo puede conseguir furtivamente. Estoy seguro de que se trata de algo que no tenía antes, ni él ni sus antepasados —explicó John mientras se inclinaba hacía el cuerpo del muerto.

— ¿Estás encendiendo tu cigarro en el cadáver? —interrogó ella con repulsión mientras veía como él acercaba la colilla en el fuego remanente que quedaba y prendía el extremo.

—Nada como el ameno sabor de la muerte para rebajar un poco la tensión del día —dijo él simplemente mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca, hacía un zumbido alrededor del mismo y luego inhaló, la punta se encendió de color naranja brillante.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo chorro de humo mientras un suspiro de placer salía de sus labios.

—Eso es asqueroso y repugnante, ¿y cómo sabes que él todavía no consiguió lo que está buscando?

—Porque si así fuera, amor, todos estaríamos bajo su infierno envueltos en sufrimiento... más de lo normal, claro está.

—Ese acólito tenía una marca pintada en su frente, la reconocería a kilómetros —comunicó Zatanna lo que había visto cuando iluminó su rostro—. La marca de Scath, el demonio Trigon, creo que ese es su objetivo final.

Los dos observaron como el cuerpo cremado se convertía en cenizas que ahora eran dispersas por el viento, no había quedado rastro alguno de existencia del acólito.

—Gobernante del octavo círculo del infierno. Se rumorea que los siete pecados capitales son sus hijos —expuso él mientras veía como las cenizas se dispersaban por el aire.

—Sí, y uno de esos pecados anda rondando ahora libremente por la Tierra como si nada mientras juega a ser un superhéroe.

—La odias, ¿no es así? —preguntó Constantine ahora con los ojos fijos en ella.

La mirada de Zatanna se tornó fría, logrando la ilusión de que sus ojos celestes parecieran casi como icebergs.

—Odiar no es la palabra correcta, solo que no consiento que un demonio como ella, descendencia de los peores de todos, se encuentre sin supervisión alguna. Cualquiera relacionado con Trigon el Terrible es una amenaza para la integridad del mundo.

—No todos los demonios son malvados —dijo él mientras le daba otra exhalada a su cigarrillo—. Conozco algunos y hasta soy lo que podría llamarse amigo de uno. Los demonios son simplemente... peligrosos e impredecibles. Son como un animal salvaje, no puedes distinguir si se trata de un perro o un lobo.

—Déjate de metáforas, lo que sea que la Iglesia de la Sangre esté tramando ten por seguro que, siendo la hija de Trigon, involucrará a la chica.

—Sí —afirmó Constantine porque sus especulaciones eran las mismas—, creo que el equilibrio entre la tierra y el infierno ha llegado a una encrucijada, incluso con el riesgo que conlleva eso, como romper los muros entre los planos, y sospecho que se trata de Raven. Así como a Roma, creo que todos los caminos conducen a ella. No estoy seguro de cómo y es eso lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

—Bien, el equilibrio tiene que ser protegido o el averno entero entrará a la Tierra. Te acompaño, y no te estoy preguntando.

—Soy un antisocial, prefiero trabajar solo pero no puedo negarme a la ayuda de una encantadora asistente —accedió John con una agraciada expresión haciendo que la maga solo rodara los ojos por su intento de seducirla.

—Bien, entonces muévete —indicó ella mientas comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Sabes que esto no será fácil no? Gente inocente muere cuando la cagamos. Y la cagamos todo el tiempo.

Él sonrió cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes —dijo Constantine rápidamente—. El Edén es un buen lugar. Estuve allí hace unos meses. Dejé un trozo de mí mismo enterrado en el suelo, por razones en las que no entraré en detalles.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que tomar ese riesgo, ¿no? ¿Fácil?, seguramente no lo será. Pero si posible porque este es mi territorio —mencionó Zatanna ahora con seriedad—. Hechizos, magia, demonios. Es carne y bebida para mí.

—Bueno, es hora de hacer lo que mejor hago, quemarme los dedos y quemar el brazo del bastardo a cambio—. Él le dio la última calada al cigarrillo, tiró la colilla sobrante y siguió a la maga.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven siempre había amado la lluvia. El olor de la tierra recién limpia, el ritmo suave y constante de las gotas de agua contra el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, podía escuchar toda una orquesta de sonidos que el aguacero creaba.

Ella observó los colores del cielo.

 _Entre le chien et le loup._

O lo que es lo mismo, "entre perro y lobo", era una forma poética y romántica para denominar el tipo de luz que nos brinda el cielo poco después del atardecer. Es un tono muy especial. Un azul que no quiere serlo. Un negro que no quiere oscurecer. Esa luz indecisa del atardecer que se produce cuando el sol ya se ha ocultado pero la noche no se ha adueñado todavía de la tierra. Es el momento justo en el que el hombre no puede distinguir un perro de un lobo. Situación que evidentemente a nadie le gustaría encontrarse. El perro simboliza el día y nos puede guiar. El lobo simboliza la noche y representa una pesadilla y una amenaza para el hombre. Las sombras que se producen a esas horas son las que no nos permiten diferenciar ambos animales.

 _"Yo soy la sombra. La luz no es más que una ilusión y cuando se desvanezca, la oscuridad inundará todo rastro de tu ser"._

Es el momento en el que por un efecto de la luz, las diferencias se difuminan, el azul del cielo se acerca a la negrura, y los rayos del sol son tan oblicuos que proyectan sombras alargadas, deformadas como el juego de espejos de la feria. Esa luz que borra los límites de las formas, invita a la creación de un universo imaginario en el que dar vida a lo amorfo de las sombras, como un intento de dar respuesta al enigma que nos provoca ese comienzo de oscuridad.

Este espectro ambiental se hallaba ahora mismo potenciado por la tormenta de afuera.

 _«Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando»._

Evidentemente la tormenta a la que se refería la mujer de sus delirios era de una naturaleza muy diferente a cualquier fenómeno meteorológico.

Tres días.

Tres días desde que los Titanes se habían reorganizado y habían vuelto a su rutina diaria.

Tres días desde que todos habían recibido la mala noticia de que Hermano Sangre había escapado de prisión y actualmente su paradero era desconocido para todos. Al igual que sus planes un misterio. Esto había puesto a Robin y a los Titanes del Este especialmente en estado de alerta, sobre todo a Cyborg, Abeja y Jinx, los tres con una historia en particular con el exdirector de la academia HIVE.

Tres días habían pasado desde la última aterradora visión que tuvo y que ya estaba ahí como una marca indeleble dentro de su mente.

Tres días desde que comenzó a sentir un raro ardor punzante en el Chakra rojo de su frente que desaparecía al cabo de un rato.

Con este clima, eran de esos días en los que ella podía estar acurrucándose en el sofá, una taza de té o si le apetecía un chocolate caliente junto a un buen libro; a medida que el suave ritmo de la lluvia la conducía a una sensación de calma y seguridad. Raven se acercó y apoyó su frente en el duro cristal blindado. Quería estar allí, sintiendo el toque refrescante de cada gota de lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Solo quería escapar de la prisión que la mantenía separada de todo lo que la rodeaba. Raven quería ser libre, o sentirse libre por una vez en la vida aunque solo fuera una ilusión porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que nunca podría darse ese lujo.

Ella no era más que un ave encerrada en una jaula, siempre lo sería.

—Tal vez una taza de té de hierbas alivie mi mente perturbada. Solo necesito salir de mi habitación, recluirme aquí no me ayudará en nada.

Rápidamente, Raven salió de su alcoba y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Cuando entró, vio a Chico Bestia, Terra y Cyborg jugando videojuegos en el sofá junto a los niños y Bobby. Estaban profundamente envueltos en el juego para incluso notar su presencia y que entraba en la habitación. Starfire y Robin no estaban a la vista. El Chico Maravilla seguramente estaba ofuscado en su investigación sobre Hermano Sangre.

La hechicera solo suspiro cuando escuchó todo el ruido que había en el lugar.

— ¡Estás haciendo trampa! —recriminó Cyborg.

— ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Si te vencí la última vez, también te venceré esta vez! —se defendió Chico Bestia.

— ¡Te dije que ese juego no contaba! ¡Solamente estaba enseñándole a Timmy cómo se usaba el control! —Cyborg gritó.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto —contradijo el niño pelirrojo mientras hacia una mueca de enojo. — ¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda, yo ya sé cómo se usa eso! —exclamó él.

Raven solo rezó que Timmy no comenzara a gritar más fuerte porque terminaría destrozando toda la habitación, esos pulmones eran de temer.

— ¿Decías algo? —expresó Chico Bestia con engreimiento porque Timmy lo había defendido.

—Señor Chico Bestia —llamó Melva con una risita mientras tocaba el brazo del chico verde—, creo que acaba de perder. El señor Cyborg acaba de patear su trasero, así que ahora es mi turno.

— ¡Booyah! —Cyborg estalló de alegría mientras se levantaba del sillón triunfante. — ¡Te gané, hombrecito verde! ¡Gané! ¡Oh, sí! ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Yo soy el mejor!

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! —el cambiante hizo un puchero.

—Esos juegos idiotas que están jugando son una pérdida de tiempo—. La voz monótona de Raven sobresaltó a los chicos.

—Raven, no sabíamos que estabas aquí —dijo Chico Bestia mirando a la nombrada.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —ella dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

— ¡Oye Raven! —Cyborg sonrió. — ¿Quieres jugar?

—No, gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme y jugar cosas sin sentido —señaló ella, tomando el hervidor mientras vertía el líquido caliente en su taza.

—Acabamos de enseñarle a Melva y ya es toda una experta, hasta le ganó a Terra —señaló el hombre metálico riendo.

— ¡Hey, solo... estaba... dándole ventaja! ¡Si, eso! —tartamudeó Terra.

— ¿Ventaja? ¡Pero si te saqué más de 150 puntos! ¡Y también te gané en la segunda ronda y tercera ronda! —chilló Melva irritada.

—Vamos Rae, solo una partida y no te molestaremos más —pidió el chico verde mientras le ofrecía el control desde el sofá.

—No —se negó ella nuevamente.

—Bien, pero te haré saber que este es un juego desafiante que desarrolla los reflejos y la coordinación de los ojos con las manos.

—Oh, claro —escupió ella con sarcasmo—. Darle golpes a ese control para controlar un personaje virtual, un verdadero desarrollador de cerebros. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kid...?

Se había quedado parada mirando por todos lados buscando su presencia cuando le quitaron la taza de las manos. Un tic nervioso surgió en su ceja derecha cuando el líquido caliente salpicó un poco sus manos. La única prueba del ladrón era un rastro de color amarillo y rojo dejado por el movimiento. Inmediatamente supo quién había sido y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Wally se hallaba ahí parado en un instante luego de bajar las escaleras hacia la habitación principal. Raven se dio la vuelta, encorvando un poco los hombros con enojo y miró al velocista desde donde estaba enraizada.

—...Flash —terminó ella.

— ¿Me extrañaste, cariño? —curioseó él mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos y le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Wallace, devuélveme mi taza. Ahora —exigió ella mientras golpeaba el pie ligeramente contra el suelo con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué tiene esto? —preguntó el velocista mientras olfateaba el oscuro líquido y arrugaba la nariz por el olor fuerte que desprendía por los vapores.

—Es mi té de hierbas, mi propia mezcla. Algunas comunes, otras más raras, pero me relajan.

—Relajante, ¿eh? Déjame probar un poco.

—Voy a advertirte, es demasiado amargo y... fuerte.

Él se aseguró de que ella lo viera antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y tomar un largo trago de su té.

Los ojos de Kid Flash se abrieron de par en par y escupió rápidamente el líquido en el fregadero mientras se servía inmediatamente un vaso de agua para quitarse el sabor acre de la boca.

—Esto sabe a mierda. ¿Cómo bebes esto todo el tiempo? —quiso saber mientras le devolvía la taza a la hechicera.

—Nadie te mandó a que lo probaras en primer lugar.

—Bueno, creo que me quedo mejor con el café, iré a prepararme una taza.

Raven se acercó a uno de los amplios cristales que estaban en la sala mientras veía nuevamente el clima del exterior que parecía coincidir con su turbulento interior. El viento rugió mientras el cielo lloraba. Igual que su alma podría estarlo en estos instantes. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos afuera mientras escuchaba las gotas fuera de la ventana. Había algunos autos circulando, las luces de los mismos que se frenan cada tanto y vuelven a arrancar, sus faros aparecían y desaparecían entre los edificios y giros. Incluso vio lo que parecía un hombre con un periódico encima de la cabeza, corriendo para cubrirse bajo el toldo de una cafetería que se hallaba cerca. Vio imágenes en blanco y negro de coches que viajan sin rumbo fijo, y gente que corría para cubrirse y otros que se escondían bajo oscuros paraguas, también unos niños chapoteando sobre algunos charcos. Parecía que el diluvio no iba a parar en un buen rato.

— ¿Rae?

La voz del velocista era tentativa y cautelosa. A diferencia del alegre y entusiasmado tono al que estaba acostumbrado. Raven se tomó su tiempo para girar su visión para mirarlo.

—Wally —susurró ella solamente.

Raven incluso se sorprendió lo frágil y extraña que sonaba su voz. Mientras ella se aclaró la garganta, Kid Flash dirigió sus ojos hacia el exterior como lo había estado haciendo ella recién.

—Te he estado llamando, ¿te sientes bien?

La voz de Wally aún era tranquila e inquebrantable pero denotaba inquietud.

Ella no contestó nada pero sin embargo Kid Flash siguió mirando por el cristal la lluvia que caía afuera. Él desvió un poco su rostro y observó su mirada melancólica y decidió sacar lo mejor de la situación.

Raven lo observó con curiosidad cuando él la agarró de la mano con suavidad. Él la miraba con una expresión extrañamente pensativa en su rostro sin embargo ella vio el brillo travieso en sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño en confusión, pero Wally simplemente sonrió y mientras la dirigía por la puerta de la sala dejaban las tazas vacías sobre la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la hechicera, observando la parte posterior de su cabeza cobriza mientras él la sacaba de la habitación en silencio y por los pasillos. Antes de que ella lo supiera, Raven se encontró de pie con el velocista en la puerta principal de salida de la torre.

—No estás planeando salir allí, ¿verdad? —Raven preguntó con incredulidad—. Está lloviendo.

La única respuesta que provino de él fue un guiño astuto antes de abrir la puerta grande. Sin molestarse ni siquiera en tomar alguna chaqueta o paraguas, Kid Flash salió al exterior.

—Ven conmigo —pidió él con simpleza.

—Estás loco —le informó ella desde su lugar seco justo dentro de la puerta abierta. Él la miró y sonrió. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Raven se acelerara un poco.

Raven no estaba segura de la extraña emoción que se estaba extendiendo a través de ella en ese momento.

Tal vez fue su frustración por la monotonía del día, tal vez fue todo el estrés de todo lo que estaba experimentando, o tal vez fue solo la expresión tranquila y cariñosa que Wally llevaba.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, Raven se encontró vacilante saliendo por la puerta pero sin poder resistirse por la tentadora oferta.

Lentamente, ella caminó y pisó con cautela la hierba verde en la que estaba parado el velocista.

—Ven, sube —dijo Wally mientras se inclinaba para que la joven se subiera a su espalda.

Raven solo hizo lo que le solicitó un poco confundida mientras abrazaba el cuello del velocista cuando él corrió para alejarse de la torre. Ella cerró los ojos fascinada mientras se apartaban, la sensación de viajar con él era de esa libertad que muchas veces anhelaba. El aguacero caía en cascada hacia abajo, creando pequeñas pero dulces sensaciones en toda la piel de Raven. El viento soplaba rápidamente, tirando de su delicado cabello violeta. El débil sonido de un trueno resonó en sus oídos. Cuando Kid Flash se detuvo ella abrió los ojos y tomó nota que se encontraban en el parque central de Jump City que evidentemente estaba desierto.

—Espero que no te moleste que hallamos salido con este clima.

Raven se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Realmente no importa. Ya estamos empapados, y la lluvia se siente... bien. Me gusta este clima —ella dijo.

El velocista disfrutaba con la lluvia, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que le mojara la cara. Sabía que en un par de minutos todo su traje estaría empapado, pero nada le importó menos. Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo. Era una sensación maravillosa; se sentía de maravilla. Wally también sintió que una necesidad ridícula dentro de él crecía, dominando su sentido común, o lo que quedaba de él. Sintiéndose absolutamente estúpido, lo soltó, sintiendo que sus labios formaban las palabras por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Alguna vez has bailando bajo la lluvia? Ya sabes, como dice la canción. ¿Alguna vez lo has probado? Baila conmigo —pidió él, bajando uno de sus brazos y tendiéndole el otro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Raven mientras parpadeaba con recelo—. No haré eso, suena tonto. Deja de perder el tiempo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Kid Flash dejó escapar un susurro de risa y repitió su petición anterior.

—Baila conmigo, sé qué querías salir afuera. Te entiendo, a veces debe ser asfixiante estar todo el día en esa torre que hasta casi parece una cárcel.

Gotas de agua grandes y pesadas bajaban sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose por su piel con una fluidez relajante, mientras su leotardo se empapaba. Acercándose más cerca del pelirrojo, Raven aceptó su mano.

Sonriendo, Wally la atrajo hacia sí. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambos pudieran tomarse de las manos y lentamente comenzaron a girar. Cerrando los ojos, Raven escuchó el repiqueteo de la lluvia, el silbido del viento y el bajo retumbar del trueno. Pronto, una sinfonía lluviosa se había acumulado a su alrededor, y se encontraba bailando más libremente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si empiezas a cantar " _Singin' in the Rain_ " te haré daño Wallace, ¿lo sabes?

A Wally no le importó su amenaza y comenzó a recitar la canción al tiempo que se movía. La voz de él sonaba horrible y fuera de tono, pero cantó de todos modos.

Raven bailaba, algo que no había hecho nunca en toda su vida. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus extraños, pero fluidos movimientos, tropiezos y saltos imperfectos estaban perfectamente bien bajo el diluvio. Lejos de las presiones de su vida, de las responsabilidades, lo único que importaba era el maravilloso sentimiento de la lluvia.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero a Raven no le importó.

Y así, ella continuó bailando con una mueca de alegría en su rostro, el velocista bailando junto a ella con los mismos sentimientos tranquilos.

Raven abrazó sorpresivamente al chico. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a través de su uniforme.

—Me encanta la lluvia, se siente como la vida, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué te gusta este clima a ti? —quiso saber él, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella. Wally aspiró su aroma, suave como el de la lluvia, cálido.

Había emociones nuevas y extrañas que se elevaban en ella, esa emoción cálida que nunca antes había sentido, agitación y alegría provocada por la risa, la lluvia y la sensación de Wally apoyado en ella, riendo entre dientes. Su aliento caliente en su cuello, sus manos apretadas con fuerza mientras la abrazaba.

Raven estaba pendiente de todo, de cada sonido, de cada sensación. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, llenándola de vitalidad.

 _¿Por qué le gustaba la lluvia?_ Ella creía que era similar a una limpieza en el alma, cuando uno está sucio de dolor la lluvia lo limpia todo a su paso, dejando lo mejor de cada uno. Todas sus cargas, todas las facetas de su vida, su propia conciencia, escapaban con cada gota.

Era algo renovador.

—Se siente... como la libertad. Es un sentimiento raro pero lindo.

—Los días así también me gustan mucho —dijo Wally mientras la seguía sosteniendo—, yo creo que la lluvia es diversión, gracias a ella podemos jugar a chapotear en los charcos, empaparnos por completo, bailar bajo ella, cantar en ella, besarnos mientras ella nos rodea, la lluvia es algo mágico, que puede hacernos permanecer en casa por miedo a ella o puede hacernos salir expresamente para compartir el día con ella.

—Que... novelesco y sentimental —dijo Raven con sátira.

—También me recuerda a cómo obtuve mis poderes.

— ¿Y cómo sucedió eso? —interrogó la hechicera con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia. Cuando era un niño, siempre soñaba despierto con frecuencia sobre todo acerca de ser Flash. Lo idolatraba, era incluso el presidente del club de fans. ¿Te imaginas como me emocioné cuando supe que él era la pareja de mi tía Iris?

—Me imagino que debe haber sido una gran alegría para ti —expresó ella sintiendo como la emoción de Wally se arremolinaba vívidamente dentro de su interior mientras hablaba de Flash.

—El superhéroe que tanto admiraba ahora era parte de mi familia. Le dije que yo también quería ser un velocista, y Barry hizo todo lo posible en hacer una réplica del accidente que le dio a él los poderes. Básicamente un rayo alcanzó una estantería de productos químicos que cayeron sobre mí y me concedieron el don de la supervelocidad y él me aceptó como su pupilo. ¿Fascinante no?

—Bien, no me equivoqué entonces cuando dije que estabas loco.

—Más que loco diría que soy un genio.

—Un rayo, ¿no? Eso explica mucho el símbolo en tu traje —comentó Raven mientras acariciaba el dibujo rojo en la vestimenta amarilla del chico.

—Sé que esa es solo tu inteligente excusa para tocar mi pecho, así como cuando me curas —le guiñó un ojo seductor el velocista—. Y dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Hace unos días que te veía un poco triste.

—Sí, ya me siento bien, gracias por esto Wally.

Hubo otro relámpago, y en el silencio que precedió al trueno, sus ojos se encontraron. Raven levantó la cabeza, lo miró con ojos brumosos, y él la besó con ternura. Ella alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos. Wally se inclinó despacio y volvió a besarla, siempre con suavidad y dulzura, pero ella devolvió el beso, sintiendo como él acariciaba sus brazos de arriba abajo, despacio, suavemente. Le besó el cuello, la mejilla, los párpados, y ella sintió la humedad y la calidez de su boca en cada sitio que tocaban sus labios. Se separó de él con la sensación de estar soñando y la cara encendida por el calor del fuego.

Perezosamente, ella levantó la mirada hacia el velocista, que todavía estaba sonriendo. Él solo se quedó allí con una sonrisa ridículamente grande que se extendía por su rostro. Su cuerpo parecía irradiar una fuerza similar a la de una hoguera.

—Creo... que deberíamos... volver —balbució ella—, se está poniendo demasiado... fresco.

—Estoy de acuerdo, se está poniendo demasiado fresco —estuvo de acuerdo él.

 _«O demasiado caluroso», pensó Wally para sus adentros._

La sorprendió nuevamente dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla mientras agarraba su mano y caminaron lentamente hacia la torre.

 _¿Por qué le gustaba la lluvia?_ Raven se preguntó internamente eso de nuevo. Lo que también le gustaba de caminar bajo la lluvia es que nadie la veía llorar, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

 _¿Por qué lloraba?_ Porque recordó en ese momento que quizás su felicidad momentánea tendría fecha de vencimiento si se cumplía lo profetizado por sus visiones y pesadillas.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, la misma fresca lluvia caía sobre un sucio río que fluía entre arenales llenas de matorrales, mugre y basura esparcida. Una enorme chimenea, perteneciente a una fábrica abandonada, se elevaba por encima de todo haciéndose notar. Un escuálido perro estaba olfateando por la zona esperando encontrar, en algunas de las bolsas de desperdicio tiradas entre la riada maleza, algún resto de comida.

De pronto, junto a un débil sonido, una figura cubierta con un traje negro y gris ceniza con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de calavera apareció en el lugar teletransportándose al mismo. El perro se quedó inmóvil y silencioso, su cola escondida entre las patas, las orejas hacia atrás y el cuerpo agachado en un claro lenguaje corporal de cautela mientras su visión estaba fija en el extraño sujeto.

La figura miró con detenimiento el perímetro un momento, como si tratara de estudiar cada fracción de la zona. Luego echó a andar con pasos rápidos y seguros mientras su capa hacía susurrar la alta hierba al rozarla.

Con una ágil maniobra digna de un acróbata, saltó la medianera que rodeaba el inmueble abandonado. Sus pasos resonaron durante su marcha, pasando por delante de las ventanas de la fábrica, las cuales tenían los cristales rotos y cubiertos con tablones; por fin llegó a la puerta que se hallaba en la parte trasera, donde una débil luz brillaba a través de la lumbrera de una habitación de la planta baja. Seguidamente dio tres golpes a la puerta mientras esperaba que lo recibieran, lo cual no tardó mucho. Una extraña mujer abrió la entrada mientras le consentía el acceso al lugar.

—Pase, el señor Sebastian lo recibirá en un momento —indicó la mujer haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Red X exploró calculadoramente la habitación, manteniendo una nota mental de todas las posibles salidas y ventanas. La tenue iluminación de la luz del techo alumbraba el único escritorio y las dos sillas en el almacén. Resopló bajo su máscara, este lugar era una pocilga. Se sentó, con la mano bajo la barbilla, esperando a que su futuro cliente lo acompañara, el cual apareció al cabo de un corto lapso de tiempo. El otro hombre se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y le dio al ladrón una aguda mirada como si estuviese analizando cada rastro de él. Sus ojos escanearon la máscara de cráneo. La mujer avanzó y quedó parada a un lado. A Red X no le gustaba para nada como lo estaba observando, es como si estuviese descubriendo cada secreto de su mente.

—Lindo lugar de reunión pero creo que un bar hubiese sido mejor idea. ¿Por qué no le dice a su sirvienta que nos traiga algo de beber?

—Creo que quedó bastante claro que sería un lugar de encuentro neutro para los dos, sugerido por usted mismo señor... X.

—Bien, al grano viejo, soy un hombre bastante ocupado así que haz esto rápido —exigió Red X para que empezara a hablar de una vez y dejara de escudriñarlo de forma calculadora.

Hermano Sangre solo sonrió ante su actitud jactanciosa.

—Bueno, alguien está siendo impaciente hoy.

—Al grano —demandó X nuevamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño por su descaro e irreverencia. _¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era él?_

—Por supuesto, un ladrón siempre va directo al dinero —escupió con asco Hermano Sangre.

Red-X casi se sintió rechazado por sus palabras. Él no era un simple ladrón, él era _el ladrón_. El mejor de todos, el número uno.

—Bien, te preguntarás porque te he llamado, y déjame decirte que te he elegido para una misión particular, una muy importante.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito que robes un libro —explicó Hermano Sangre.

Red X solo parpadeó en confusión. _¿Qué robara qué cosa?_

— ¿Quieres que robe un libro? ¿Un libro? —interrogó una vez más para saber si había escuchado mal.

—Exactamente, eso es lo que dije —contestó el anciano con indiferencia.

— ¿Esa es tu misión importante? — él rio con descaro—. Eso ni siquiera parece un reto para mí, ¿por qué directamente no lo compras en alguna librería? A pesar de que este lugar parezca una mierda llena de porquería, tu vestimenta no parece para nada la de un vagabundo y la de esa mujer con cara de estreñida tampoco. Parecen atuendos de religiosos —mencionó mientras veía a los dos con una seña de aversión—, típico de ustedes, se llenan la boca hablando de pobreza y miseria mientas se esconden en sus templos repletos de oro y riquezas de todo tipo cuando otros mueren de hambre. Cuanta hipocresía.

—Supongo que mientras un pago esté de por medio no tienes nada que cuestionar, sobre todo cuando estamos hablando de bastante dinero. No te he llamado para un debate sobre moralidad y creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre ese tema en particular. Y con relación a la misión, todavía no he terminado de decirte la totalidad de la misma.

— ¿Y bien? Habla.

—El libro se encuentra dentro de la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes y se dé buena fuente que tú ya has hurtado dentro de la misma.

Él era un contratista, siempre "adquiría" los bienes para los que fue contratado y, mientras estaba sentado allí con su cliente actual, parpadeó tontamente detrás de su máscara mientras evaluaba al hombre sentado al frente suyo.

— ¿Tú quieres qué? —repitió, solo quería asegurarse de haber oído correctamente el "dónde" de lo que estaba robando. No era que eso fuera un trabajo extremadamente difícil, pero tampoco iba a ser lo más fácil y quería estar seguro antes de hacerlo.

—Necesito que robes este libro de uno de sus miembros, Raven —le informó Hermano Sangre mientras le pasaba la foto del libro. Un tomo de cuero negro desgastado con un símbolo raro dibujado en su portada. Detrás de su máscara, Red X estaba sonriendo un poco ante el desafío de todo esto—. Está en su habitación, estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso. Deberás cumplir con tu tarea cuando recibas mi llamado, así que por ahora mantente alejado del mapa.

— ¿Solamente eso? ¿O hay más? —cuestionó Red X con suspicacia.

—Sí, una vez que el libro esté en mis manos, necesitaré que obtengas algunos artículos más para mí —explicó Hermano Sangre—. Luego de eso, la misión quedará concluida y tú podrás volver a tu nido a jugar con tus armas de juguete.

—Suena bien para mí —expresó X mientras se estiraba en la silla y apoyaba los pies sobre el escritorio logrando una mirada reprobatoria del hombre y de la mujer que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada por su atrevimiento.

—Sin embargo hay otra cosa que debes saber —siguió explicando Hermano Sangre al cabo de unos momentos—. No solo es infiltrarte en la torre. Es, como te mencioné, infiltrarte en la habitación de Raven y es evidente que ella debe haber colocado protecciones mágicas tanto en el lugar como en el objeto. Ahora no se trata solo de sortear los obstáculos de la seguridad propios del lugar, sino atravesar los dispuestos por la chica.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda eludir esos estorbos? Cuando se trata de sistemas de seguridad tecnológicos soy el mejor, pero con la magia ya es otra cosa.

—Soy un hombre inteligente y preparado X, por lo cual ya pensé en eso —dijo el anciano mientras sacaba algo del cajón del escritorio, parecía una especia de collar con una extraña gema—. Esto es un talismán con el poder suficiente para entrar y tomar el objeto sin ser detectado por los sortilegios que haya plantado la chica. Algo más, te recomiendo que no agarres el tomo en tus manos, solo guárdalo en alguna bolsa. El mismo contiene magia negra y artilugios que te harán desear no haber puesto tus dedos encima.

—Bien, bien, la mitad del pago ahora, y la otra mitad al terminar y todo habrá acabado. Pónganme una trampa o algo por el estilo y te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz —le informó amenazante mientras sonreía detrás de la máscara de cráneo.

—Mayhem —dijo Hermano Sangre mientras le hacía una seña con la mano a la mujer.

Ella se movió mientras buscaba una tableta. Movió sus dedos por el artefacto y una vez que el pago fue efectuado, le mostró al ladrón la pantalla que verificaba que la entrega de la mitad del dinero había sido efectuada con éxito. Una vez que cotejó los números, Red X sonrió.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, nos mantendremos en contacto viejo —asintió y luego presionó un botón en su cinturón que le hizo teletransportarse mientras aterrizaba lejos del lugar al lado de su motocicleta y la montaba a horcajadas. Agitando el motor, recorrió la ciudad mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Que ser tan repugnante —despotricó Hermano Sangre mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en dónde había estado el ladrón sentado hace unos momentos antes de desaparecer—. No me equivoqué ni un poco cuando mencioné que mi sexto sentido me decía mucho sobre este chico que consiguió, Mother Mayhem, pero ahora con una simple lectura de su aura puedo verlo en parte.

— ¿Señor? ¿Qué tiene de especial este sujeto? Lo único que pude notar es un mocoso irreverente, sobre todo ante su noble presencia.

—Lo que sus labios callan se delata con las puntas de los dedos, el secreto quiere salírsele por todos los poros. Él está repleto de ira, furia, la naturaleza roja incontrolable. Algo... salvaje e inestable.

—Salvaje, como un animal, ¿pero de que estamos hablando? ¿De un perro o un lobo? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Qué buena pregunta. ¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿De la bestia que ha perdido la fiereza de su naturaleza salvaje, del perro faldero, del despreciable perro servil? ¿O estamos hablando del lobo debajo de su fidelidad perruna y que está sediento de sangre, sin importarle que sea fresca o esté coagulada? Pero entre perro y lobo hay también una situación: la del que está a medio camino entre la domesticación y la libertad. Una vida que ha pasado deambulando entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre la libertad y la necesidad de amor, entre la soledad y la búsqueda del éxito, entre el cielo y el infierno. Él es alguien sumamente valioso, y lo es porque todos los que han entrado en contacto con ese objeto lo son. Pude percibir, por una fracción de segundos, su sucia alma repleta de varias cicatrices sin mencionar que su estampilla mental es tan asquerosamente potente. Un alma contaminada, quebrantada, condenada, maldita, atada. Una mente atormentada porque hasta un milagro tiene un precio terrible pero justo, todo tiene un precio y ese el costo que tuvo que pagar.

— ¿Se refiere a...?

—Sí, vida a cambio de demencia —interrumpió él la pregunta de la mujer.

—Por lo menos una vez que todo termine se alejará de nuestro camino y no estorbará.

— ¿Y quién insinuó algo sobre dejarlo ir? —. Una sonrisa siniestra se hizo presente en el rostro del hombre—. Una vez que finalice de hurtar lo que necesito, su sangre será de bastante utilidad, y en cuanto a su alma marchita, me encargaré de enviarla de nuevo al infierno, lugar de donde nunca tendría que haber salido para empezar.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan sobre la incorporación de Zatanna, John Constantine y Red X a la historia? Háganme saber que opinan hasta ahora, cualquier cosa sirve para saber si me estoy desenvolviendo bien con esto hasta ahora :P Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14: La marca

**Capítulo 14: La marca**

* * *

 _ **Aclaración antes de comenzar, para los que no conocen al personaje.**_

 **Victor Zsasz: es uno de los enemigos recurrentes de Batman. Sociópata y sádico asesino en serie. Mata con el objetivo de "** _ **liberar**_ **" a la gente (así denomina él lo que hace) de la frivolidad y vacío interior en que todos viven. Su arma preferida son los cuchillos. Lleva la cuenta de sus asesinatos haciéndose cortes por todo el cuerpo cada vez que consigue una víctima.**

 **Con esto resuelto, espero que disfruten del capítulo…**

* * *

 **Museo de Jump City**

 **09:46 p.m.**

Bajo el traje negro nadie se fijó en él. Nadie sospechaba. Nadie podía ver sus marcas. Él no estaba a gusto con esconderlas por lo general. No quería ocultar su trabajo. Pero a veces era necesario mantenerlas en secreto, y aún no estaba listo para que el murciélago lo devolviera al Asilo de Arkham. Quería evitar a la policía un poco más de tiempo.

 _Solo un poco más._

Mientras caminaba rápidamente siguiendo a su presa, un presagio aleteaba en sus ojos negros. Lamentablemente él no pudo elegir a su víctima, ya que su objetivo había sido asignado de antemano.

Una de las hermandades más secretas y temidas de la historia le había llamado para solicitar sus servicios. Han escogido con sabiduría, pensó. La fama de su discreción sólo era superada por la de su eficacia a la hora de matar.

El agarre en su cuchillo se apretó. Siempre tenía un cuchillo en los pantalones. Sentía los músculos tensos por la emoción de la misión.

En su camino hasta el museo no pudo evitar notar lo que le ofrecía esta nueva ciudad. Varios vagabundos sin hogar. Una pareja de ancianos con sus pequeños mocosos en la plaza. Algún que otro ladrón que de vez en cuando buscaba recoger el contenido del bolsillo de alguien. Luego de que cumpliera su objetivo él les daría un regalo que nunca olvidarían, o mejor dicho, no estarían vivos para recordar…

Una ciudad rodeada de personas grises, personas tristes y afligidas, aunque no tanto como en Gotham que era un paraíso para purificar. La sociedad repleta de zombis era una enfermedad y él era la cura. Había encontrado a alguien que compartía su misma opinión. Hermano Sangre, con quien compartía el deseo de purgar esta sociedad llena de sujetos vacíos. Y ellos eran salvadores.

La Iglesia de la Sangre ofrecía una salvación masiva, lo que dejaba como obsequio para él nuevas y múltiples estampillas en su cuerpo.

Su piel picaba por su marca mientras seguía a su nuevo objetivo que Hermano Sangre le había ofrecido para salvar. El conservador del museo de esta ciudad, el cual también tendría una marca adornando su cuerpo. Sebastian le dijo que era una especie de mensaje que debía ser enviado.

— ¡Te ofrezco un regalo, uno de salvación! —gritó Zsasz. — ¡Este lugar está repleto de obras de arte pero puedo adornarlo con algo mejor, puedo pintar las paredes aquí mismas con tu sangre carmesí! ¡Será la mejor obra de este museo! ¡Te salvaré de una vida llena de miedo!

— ¡Estás loco! —gritó el hombre mientras sus piernas se movían velozmente.

— ¡Sólo cede! —él llamó. — ¡Soy tu salvación!

¿A dónde correr? El conservador quería irse a casa pero ahora estaba siendo perseguido por un maniático. El museo ya había cerrado sus puertas y los guardias de seguridad ya se habían retirado del lugar. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente a la cabina principal y pedir ayuda. Pero había muchos metros de distancia para llegar. El loco lo alcanzaría antes de eso. Ya podía oírlo respirar pesadamente mientras se acercaba.

Avanzaba tambaleándose bajo la bóveda de la galería del museo. Arremetió contra la primera pintura que vio y agarrando el marco dorado, aquel hombre de setenta y ocho años tiró de la obra de arte hasta que la arrancó de la pared y la arrogó contra su perseguidor.

Zsasz gruño cuando el cuadro lo golpeó en su cuerpo. Esto iba a lastimar su piel y seguramente alguna de sus marcas. Totalmente irritado ya, sacó una pistola del abrigo y no perdió tiempo en disparar contra el hombre. Se oyó una detonación y el conservador sintió el calor abrasador de la bala que se le hundía en el estómago, logrando que se derrumbara en el suelo mientras sostenía su herida con fuerza.

Justo en el blanco, él nunca fallaba, su puntería era perfecta incluso con una pistola.

El conservador se quedó inmóvil y volvió despacio la cabeza. A sólo escasos metros de donde se encontraba, la imponente figura de su atacante le miraba. Se había quitado la capucha que llevaba puesta y quedó completamente helado. Era alto y delgado, con la piel muy pálida, fantasmagórica y sin nada de cabello. Pero lo que le asustó no era eso sino las múltiples cicatrices que tenía en la cara. Miró a su atacante que ahora lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

El conservador cerró los ojos cuando el chasquido de un cargador vacío resonó en el pasillo.

Zsasz contemplaba el arma entre sorprendido y divertido. Sin perder tiempo, el atracador sacó una cuchilla del abrigo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el filo de la misma como si estuviese acariciando algo preciado. Prefería los cuchillos antes que cualquier otra arma. Para él no era necesario ser un militar experto o un maestro de artes marciales, o incluso poseer una pistola o un rifle, para llevar a cabo una matanza, para herir a varios incrédulos y aterrorizar a toda una muchedumbre. Uno puede preguntarse por qué los cuchillos son una buena opción para un ataque. La respuesta era simple. Están ampliamente disponibles en todos los países y por lo tanto son fácilmente accesibles. Son muy fáciles de ocultar y altamente letales, sobre todo en las manos de alguien que sabe cómo utilizarlos de manera efectiva. Y él era alguien que sabía cómo darle un buen uso. Además con las pistolas era todo demasiado rápido, no se llegaba a saborear todas esas emociones como cuando atacaba con el cuchillo.

El hombre calvo se avecinó casi como una pantera y lo apuñalo en uno de sus omóplatos. Otro grito de dolor. El pensamiento de su cuchillo frío cortando la carne caliente no lo hizo marear, todo lo contrario. A veces tardaba horas en matarlos. Otras veces, se acababa muy rápido. Pero esta vez, lamentablemente, debía ser rápido.

—Con esa herida de bala puedes sobrevivir quince minutos a medida que los ácidos de tu estómago se meten en tu cavidad torácica, envenenándolo despacio. El dolor es bueno pero estoy ansioso por liberarlo.

—Basta por favor —rogó el conservador para que se detuviera mientras rezaba en silencio para que este sujeto no lo lastimara ni un poco más, robara lo que quisiera y lo dejara con vida—, llévese lo que quiera pero váyase.

—Lo único que me llevaré de aquí será una nueva marca en mi cuerpo, pero usted tendrá una de regalo —dijo Zsasz mientras rozaba el cuchillo por el rostro del sujeto. — ¡Marcaré mi carne con tu vida! ¡Dedicaré mi carne, mi templo, a tu sacrificio! ¡Las órdenes han sido dadas, el mensaje debe ser entregado!

Zsasz podía sentir el terror del conservador, podía ver la sangre drenar de su cara dejándolo mortalmente pálido. Apenas podía esperar para cortarlo todo y liberarlo de su dolor. Movió el escalpelo casi con parsimonia por encima de su brazo y hundió la hoja. El dolor hizo que su víctima gritara otra vez.

—Que linda sangre, goteando como la lluvia... ¿Quieres ver más? —se echó a reír, y su alegría se liberó mientras saboreaba su poder sobre su indefenso mártir.

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —el conservador lloró por el dolor en su brazo. La sangre goteaba sobre el piso. — ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!

Era hora de callarlo. No sería bueno que fueran interrumpidos. Zsasz lentamente sacó el bisturí sangrante del brazo de su víctima y desgarró su camisa exponiendo la carne del dueño del museo. Sería un lienzo perfecto para la marca que debía dejar, casi como una pintura como las que los rodeaban ahora. El anciano observó con terror mientras el cuchillo descendía hacia su pecho, chilló mientras el mismo se hundía en su carne y se arrastraba cortando todo a su paso, él estaba moviendo el cuchillo casi con lo que parecía la habilidad de un cirujano mientras parecía garabatear algo en su torso.

— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! —chilló su víctima.

—El sueño de todo mártir. Los convertiré a todos en luminarias de los medios de comunicación. Uno a uno. La Iglesia de la Sangre monopolizará la atención de todo el mundo. ¿Para qué cambiar el mundo si el mundo no presta atención? Los asesinatos públicos poseen un horror embriagador, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿La Iglesia de la Sangre?! ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, en lo que te estás metiendo!

—Es cierto, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero ten por seguro que estoy completamente consciente de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

— _Santa María, Madre de Dios… ruega por nosotros pecadores… ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…_

— ¿Por qué te molestas en rezar? Dios no puede escuchar ni ayudarte —comentó Zsasz mientras reía torcidamente.

Su víctima solo siguió venerando, ignorándolo por completo.

— ¿Ya has terminado de orar?

Los ojos del conservador se abrieron, pero ya no demostraron miedo. Eso lo enfureció, él quería ver su desesperación saliendo de sus ojos.

—Sólo por tu alma —escupió el anciano con desprecio.

Zsasz no perdió más tiempo. No había necesidad de palabras por lo cual le cortó el pescuezo, y hubo un gorgoteo. Como un escalpelo. El último corte: atravesar su garganta y darle el olvido que tanto deseaba. Nunca se cansaba de oírlo. La canción final. No importaba si mataba a los zombis rápidamente o lentamente. Se deleitaba con la sensación de su sangre empapando su cuchillo, salpicando a través de su cuerpo.

El hombre por fin había sido liberado, muerto. Tomó el cuchillo, ahora rojo con la sangre del conservador, y lo hundió en su propia carne que hormigueaba por la marca. Justo al lado de otra. Todavía recordaba esa. Esa era gracias a la psiquiatra de Arkham, la doctora Sarah Cassidy, que se había acercado demasiado a su celda. Ella había estado tratando de psicoanalizarlo. Ella no se dio cuenta de que los barrotes eran lo suficientemente anchos para su brazo. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad una vez que él había puesto su mano alrededor de su cuello. Próximo a esa había otras diez marcas que pertenecían a los guardias enviados para someterlo poco después. No sabían que tenía un cuchillo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Luego tocó el lugar que había guardado especialmente para Batman. El murciélago tenía un lugar exclusivo en su piel luego de que lo matara. Su muerte lo bendeciría con el olvido y el fin del dolor.

Zsasz sabía que la seguridad no tardaría en llegar por lo cual debía terminar su trabajo. Hundió el dedo dentro de la herida sangrante del sujeto y manchó el mismo como si se tratase de un pincel impregnado en tinta roja. Se levantó y comenzó a escribir en una de las paredes.

 _El mensaje._

Una vez que finalizó, era el momento de abandonar la escena. No tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo, era hora de dejar que la policía tuviera una buena noche y que disfrutarán de la nueva obra de arte que había dejado en este museo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Torre de los Jóvenes Titanes…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Robin estaba sentado en el sofá, con una laptop sobre sus piernas, leyendo cualquier información útil sobre Hermano Sangre en su computadora portátil, sobre todo noticias de otros países para saber si él había acometido algún acto en algún otro lugar, pero no había nada, él no había hecho acto de presencia aún. Al mismo tiempo escuchaba música por sus auriculares. Robin podría haber jurado que podía sentir la Torre vibrando. Un quejido de molestia salió de sus labios. Con la música a todo volumen todo parecía estar tranquilo, calmo y en paz. Ningún ruido penetraba en el sonido. Todo estaba como si nadie viviera allí. Quieto y silencioso. Pero… ¿cómo podía hacer algún trabajo de investigación con el ruido de la música que sonaba en sus oídos? Robin suspiró y dejó de leer mientras se quitaba uno de los auriculares. Casi se arrepintió de haberlo sacado porque todos los gritos del salón retumbaron en su cabeza.

— ¡Melva, bájate de ahí ahora! —ordenó Raven a la niña rubia que estaba brincando sobre la mesa.

— ¡Raven, Tommy se está comiendo mi consola! ¡Quítalo de ahí! —exigió Cyborg horrorizado viendo como los dientes del más pequeño parecían destrozar de a poco su preciosa videoconsola.

— ¡Tommy, no muerdas eso! —expresó ella ahora señalando al bebé que estaba mordiendo la consola de videojuegos.

— ¡Que Chico Bestia se transforme en un dinosaurio! ¡Quiero ver un dinosaurio! ¡Dinosaurio! —exigió con regocijo Timmy mientras aplaudía emocionado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Robin un poco irritado ya por los ruidos. — ¡No! ¡Van a destruir el salón! ¡Ya basta, no puedo trabajar con todos ustedes haciendo un alboroto! ¡Raven, páralos! —gritó en voz alta el Chico Maravilla enfadado.

—Grandioso Robin, más gritos detendrán todo este griterío —expresó Raven con sarcasmo.

Una mesa pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de todos.

— ¡Melva! —exclamó enfadada la hechicera.

— ¡Yo no fui, Raven! ¡Fue Bobby!

—Claro, Bobby —dijo ella por la obvia respuesta.

— ¿Quién es Bobby? —preguntó Terra confundida, mirando para todos lados tratando de buscar al nombrado. Pero solo había tres niños y ninguno respondía a ese nombre.

— ¡Bien! ¡O Bobby se detiene, o lo envío a otra dimensión!

—Robin, Tommy se está comiendo tu capa —señaló Kid Flash mientras se reía a carcajadas viendo como el infante hacía un esfuerzo por romper y desgarrar el duro material de la tela blindada.

El Chico Maravilla solo gruñó y corrió su prenda del agarre potente de la dentadura del bebé haciéndolo llorar. Raven solo le puso el chupón en la boca para evitar que siguiera devorando la torre.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

La hechicera contó mentalmente, del uno hasta el diez y luego al revés pero nada parecía funcionar para relajarla.

— ¡Demonios, basta! —prorrumpió la empática perdiendo su estoicismo.

— ¡Raven dijo "demonios"! ¡Raven dice palabrotas! —inculpó Timmy mientras la señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

— Bobby tiene hambre y yo también —comentó Melva.

— ¿¡Quién rayos es Bobby!? —indagó Chico Bestia ahora.

Ahora Tommy escupió su chupón y le intentó quitar la manta a Timmy mientras la zarandeaban de un lado al otro tratando de quitársela al otro.

— ¡Mi manta! —chilló el niño pelirrojo.

— ¡No! ¡Mía! ¡Dámela!

Raven solo recitó su mantra varias veces (como cien veces) hasta que Terra se aproximó a ella.

—Y… ¿quién es Bobby? —investigó ella.

—Es el amigo de Melva —reveló la hechicera—, pero no todos pueden verlo.

— ¿Entonces tú puedes verlo? —preguntó Terra a lo que Raven asintió. — ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Bueno nadie puede salvo tú, los niños y Kid Flash.

—Bobby es algo… tímido. Melva tiene el poder de materializar lo que imagina. Yo también tardé en comprenderlo pero es un poder fascinante si se entrena adecuadamente.

—Si quieres saberlo, es un enorme y tétrico oso de felpa que parece salido de una espeluznante película de terror clase C de baja calidad —agregó Wally mientras miraba al susodicho oso, que tenía una sonrisa de dientes ahora mismo.

 _«Perturbador»_ , pensó él mientras un escalofrío lo recorría.

— ¡Él no es tétrico, tonto! ¡Él es tierno y muy lindo! —gruñó la niña rubia.

— ¿Y Timmy? —interrogó ahora Robin. Se encontraba bastante indagador sobre qué poderes tenían estos tres niños—. No vi que tuviera ninguna habilidad especial más que hacer rabietas y estar todo el día con esa manta azul.

—Y no lo verás pero créeme, no querrás oír su poder —expresó la hechicera. Vio como Robin la miraba esperando que dijera más. Era obvio que no había entendido la indirecta—. Grito súper sónico. Destrozaría todas las ventanas de la torre con solo un berrinche.

— ¡Yo no grito fuerte!

— Tranquilícese por favor, niños… y Dolly —expresó Wally con templanza con el objetivo de apaciguar un poco las aguas agitadas—. Todos debemos calmarnos ¿sí?, debemos mantener el orden o la torre quedará destruida.

— Amiga Raven, ¿quién es Dolly? ¿Acaso un nuevo amigo? ¡Eso es glorioso!, ¿me lo presentas? —interrogó ahora Starfire con bastante júbilo.

La hechicera solo ignoró el comentario de Starfire. Perfecto, ahora Melva empezaría a escandalizar con su vocecita chillona porque Wally volvió a cambiarle el nombre a su oso.

— ¡Que su nombre es Bobby, pelirrojo descerebrado! —vociferó la niña rubia.

—Claro, se me olvidó —dijo Wally despreocupadamente mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de la mano.

—Raven, déjame decirte que este chico es un tarado —le comunicó Melva.

—Oye, tranquila Melva y cuida tu lenguaje, debes ser más respetuosa con tus mayores —intentó calmar el velocista a la niña irritada.

— ¡Pues me tranquilizaré cuando aprendas su nombre!

—Pero nadie me contestó quien es Dolly —murmuró Starfire con un puchero. Ella solo quería conocer al nuevo amigo.

— **¡SUFICIENTE!** —detonó Raven con un grito ensordecedor al tiempo que las luces del lugar amenazaban con estallar igual que ella ahora mismo.

—Raven —llamó la niña.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Bobby quiere darte un abrazo.

Ella solo parpadeó confundida.

—Si… eh… dile que más tarde le daré un abrazo.

—Raven, creo que Timmy tiene hambre —indicó ahora Melva señalando al bebé que se hallaba comiendo la esquina del sofá.

— ¡Rae, Rae, Rae! —gritó Tommy entre balbuceos.

¿Cuándo es que había aprendido a decir su nombre? O ese estúpido apodo, en todo caso. Ahora todos la llamaban Rae solo por permitirle a Kid Flash hacerlo.

— ¡Oye niñito! —clamó Cyborg mientras hacia un esfuerzo para quitar al bebé de su mordida en el sillón pero parecía estar aferrado como si sus dientes fueran igual a unas pinzas. — ¡Aléjate de ese sofá! ¡Ayer ya te comiste el control remoto del televisor y no tengo tiempo de cambiar un sofá ahora!

— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comer! ¡Cena! ¡Cena! —exigió Timmy, jalando de la capa a Raven.

… _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

 _Calma, inhala y exhala, respira hondo y apacigua todo el estrés._

—Bien, les traeré la cena y les pondré algo para ver en la televisión. No se muevan, vean esas... divertidas caricaturas mientras tanto y quédense quietos y callados, ¿creen poder hacerlo?

—Pero Rae —replicó Chico Bestia desde el sillón—, estaba viendo una película.

—Y los niños quieren ver esos dibujos, ¿tienes algo que objetar? —gruñó ella mientras sus ojos adquirían un amenazador brillo blanco y sus dientes parecían alargarse.

—No, no, nada, no hay ningún problema…—rio un poco alterado el cambiante, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente el cabello, por el cambio de humor de Raven. Hacer enojar a la hechicera no estaba dentro de sus planes de hoy—, creo que… esos dibujos animados son geniales, si, geniales.

—Perfecto —murmuró ella mientras su rostro volvía a su habitual semblante, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

 _«Si, Bob Esponja es genial»_ , reflexionó irritado el chico verde mientras veía la animación en la pantalla y esa canción de la piña en el fondo de mar comenzaba a sonar mientras Melva saltaba nuevamente en la mesa al tiempo que cantaba a todo volumen el estribillo.

La hechicera encendió las estufas del horno para calentar algo de leche para el pequeño Tommy mientras buscaba el biberón pero alguien ya había agarrado el objeto.

—Ya estoy en eso —comentó Wally mientras se movía rápidamente por la cocina.

— ¿Wally? ¿Qué haces?

—Déjame intentarlo a mí, creo que puedo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella lentamente, mientras cargaba al bebé en brazos—. Yo… les serviré la comida a Melva y a Timmy.

Ella se encargó de servir algunas porciones de pizzas, que Cyborg había comprado, en unos platos para los otros dos niños. Raven depositó la cena sobre la mesa que se encontraba al frente del sofá y los niños comenzaron a comer mientras seguían viendo la televisión y la hechicera se aproximó de nuevo junto al pelirrojo.

La empática devolvió su mirada a la jarra con leche que el velocista estaba calentando.

—Cuidado Wally, tiene que estar en su punto justo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —indagó él mientras su vista se movía desde la jarra de leche a Raven y así sucesivamente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

—Sólo... evita que la leche rompa hervor, ¿sí? La temperatura ideal del biberón está entre 36º y 38º —explicó ella.

—Bien, entiendo —dijo él, ahora mirando fijamente al líquido.

Raven lo observó fijamente. Ahora Wally prestaba toda su atención a la leche, poniendo un nudillo sobre el hervidor cada tanto para verificar la temperatura. Su ceño fruncido y su semblante concentrado indicaban cuán en serio se estaba tomando el asunto de no permitir que la leche hirviera. Una vez que él creyó que estaba en el punto ideal, vertió la leche en el biberón, se quitó el guante, luego inclinó el objeto y dispersó unas cuantas gotitas en su mano para saber si era la temperatura correcta. Él sonrió cuando supo que había realizado bien su tarea.

—Creo que quedó bien —dijo el velocista mientras le entregaba el biberón a Raven que comenzó a alimentar al bebé.

La hechicera lo miraba casi embelesada, era algo adorable a decir verdad. Casi como ver a un padre primerizo.

—Raven, ¿tú tienes un bebé? —preguntó de repente Melva desde su lugar en el sofá quitándola de sus encantadores pensamientos sobre el velocista.

 _¿Eh? ¿Le preguntó si tenía un bebé?_

La hechicera la miró e inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Tommy que seguía en sus brazos, señalándolo como en un acto de respuesta.

—Bueno, tengo a Tommy aquí mismo... que es un bebé...

— ¡Pero no Tommy! —replicó Melva con una risita. — ¡Un bebé que sea tuyo!

Los carcajeos de Chico Bestia y Cyborg no tardaron en llegar.

—Eh... ¿No? —dijo ella casi en tono de pregunta, no comprendiendo el origen de la curiosidad de la niña.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Y además… de dónde vienen los bebés?

 _Oh, no_.

Ahora deseó de nuevo que la tierra se la tragara, igual que el día en que conoció a los tres mocosos.

"¿Por qué el cielo es azul?", "¿Por qué llueve?", "¿Por qué los coches tienen ruedas?", "¿Por qué los aviones vuelan? ¿Y los pájaros cómo lo hacen?", "¿Por qué brilla el sol?", "¿Por qué la luna no se cae?" y la peor, más famosa y temida… "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?", son solo algunos ejemplos de las preguntas que los niños hacen a esta edad.

La etapa de los "por qué", cuando el niño "bombardea" a preguntas a cualquier adulto. Algunas son divertidas, pero otras resultan embarazosas o extrañas. No siempre es fácil responderlas: quizás, falta el tiempo y la paciencia para argumentar cada pregunta, o el conocimiento para dar una explicación comprensible para el pequeño. Raven no lo toleraría. Su imperturbabilidad tenía un límite y ella no tenía deseos de darles "la charla" a estos niños.

—Es… complicado —expresó simplemente al no encontrar las palabras correctas que utilizar.

— ¿Por qué? —interrogó nuevamente la pequeña.

 _Oh, Azar, ayúdame._

—Tú no... puedes... tener un bebé sin otra persona y... eso es... —. No, Raven se negaba a ser ella quien le explicara de dónde diablos venían los bebés.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué tú no tienes un bebé?

 _¿No había quedado claro que ella no iba a contestar esa pregunta?_

—Yo... eh… —tartamudeó sintiendo como la sangre llenaba sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

— ¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés?

—Vamos Rae —bufoneó Chico Bestia disfrutando del momento—, contéstale a la niña, tu eres la más instruida e inteligente del grupo, ¿no es así? Eres una letrada y tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo.

Raven solo lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se concentró nuevamente en Melva.

—Es... complicado, Melva —repitió Raven. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpida en su vida. ¡No sabía que responder a una niña de siete años sobre ese tema en particular!

Además… ¿Por qué demonios la alarma no sonaba? Nunca había ansiado tanto que lo hiciera. ¿Dónde estaba Doctor Luz cuando se lo necesitaba? ¿O tal vez Slade con algún plan extremadamente psicópata entre sus manos? Incluso que la Hermandad del Mal se descongelara ahora mismo y tuvieran que regresar a París a derrotarlos y así evitar estas incómodas preguntas.

—Creo que no es complicado —contradijo la niña, llevándose un dedo al mentón. — ¡Creo que si tú le dices a alguien que lo amas, pueden tener muchos bebés! ¿Pero entonces, de dónde salen?

Un sonido estruendoso resonó por toda la sala.

 _¿Por qué?_

Por el bochorno que estaba pasando Raven, sus emociones se agitaron y, por una fuga de su poder, una de las computadoras en el fondo del cuarto estalló. Escuchó el lamento de Cyborg por el ordenador destrozado.

— ¡Bien, pues vienen de….la panza de la mamá! ¡Listo, terminen de comer antes de que se enfríe la pizza! —mandó Raven rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

— ¡No, espera! ¿Y cómo llegan ahí? —preguntó ahora Timmy muy confundido mientras hacía algunos cálculos para poder esclarecer este asunto—. No tendría sentido a menos que la madre se comiera al bebé, ¿sino como llegaría a su panza?

—Llegan por…el papá ¡Listo! ¡Punto final! —clamó Raven tratando de salir de todo este embrollo.

— ¡No, esperen, no entiendo! —dijo el niño pelirrojo mientras empezaba una de sus rabietas.

—Raven, nada de lo que dices tiene lógica alguna. Estás confundiendo a los niños con tanta información errónea —criticó Terra y con grandes aires de sabiduría comenzó a relatar la tan esperada respuesta—. Verán niños, presten atención porque solo lo diré una vez —comenzó a narrar con ternura cambiando a una voz casi maternal—, cuando una mamá y un papá quieren tener un bebe ellos pues…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los niños miraban con total atención a Terra mientras sus oídos se agudizaban por la expectativa de la tan anhelada información.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los otros Titanes también prestaban atención a lo que iba a decir la chica ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raven también estaba al tanto, admirada de que Terra fuera a darles "la charla" sin ninguna dificultad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—… llaman a la cigüeña —terminó de exponer Terra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Silencio absoluto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Llaman a la cigüeña? ¿Era enserio? ¿Qué clase de explicación estúpida era esa? ¿Y dónde estaba la lógica en todo eso?_

— ¿Entonces los adultos pueden llamar a la cigüeña siempre que quieran un bebé? —preguntó Timmy confuso.

—Así es —dijo Terra, satisfecha por haber saciado sus dudas.

—Raven —comentó el niño pelirrojo—, ¿no te molestaría entonces darme un hermanito nuevo?

En ese momento todos lo vieron con unos ojos de plato por la proposición.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —averiguó Raven esperando que sus oídos le hayan jugado una mala pasada, logrando que escuchara mal lo que el niño le pidió.

—Sí, a mí también me encantaría un nuevo hermanito. Mira, yo podría cuidarlo y si lo que necesitas es un papá —señaló Melva ahora, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa (casi hasta siniestra) surgía en su rostro y miraba fijamente a Kid Flash esperando ver su reacción y con toda su "inocencia" angelical siguió con su acotación—, podemos pedirle al señor Speedy de los Titanes del Este que lo haga, no creo que se oponga. Él podría hacerte un bebé y seguro que serían muy bonitos.

El semblante de suficiencia y satisfacción adornó el rostro de Melva cuando vio, casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, como la expresión del velocista se crispaba hasta más allá de los límites de la irritación ante la mención de que el padre fuera el arquero del otro grupo de los Titanes.

Bien, ella tuvo su venganza con Kid Flash por no recordar el nombre de Bobby. Pero no era el único Titán enfadado ante esa imagen mental, Melva pareció notar que el líder del grupo tampoco parecía muy feliz con eso.

 _«Interesante»_ , pensó Melva.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías están diciendo ahora! ¡Así no se hacen los bebés! —Chico Bestia interrumpió mientras ahora se preparaba él mismo para explicar haciendo uso de su sabiduría ancestral.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! —exclamó Terra— ¡Son unos niños!

—Déjenme esto a mí —dispuso él mientras se paraba en el sofá.

Chico Bestia saco de sus bolsillos unos títeres muy graciosos, con la forma de Raven y Kid Flash mismos. Claro que estaban hechos de manera improvisada. La muñeco-Raven tenía, alrededor de la cabeza, unos pequeños pétalos azules como si fuera una flor. El muñeco-Kid Flash tenía un traje a rayas, negras y amarillas, con un rayo rojo en medio.

— ¡Oh, que magníficas marionetas amigo Chico Bestia! —alagó Starfire mientras se acercaba levitando cerca del cambiante—, ¿puedo jugar con ellas más tarde? —pidió la extraterrestre con sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras miraba las preciosas figuras de juguete de sus dos amigos.

 _¿De dónde rayos había sacado esos raros muñecos?_

Raven se sonrojo. Sabía lo que venía después.

Chico Bestia carraspeó y dio inicio a su esclarecimiento.

—Conozco muy bien a este insecto porque yo mismo me he transformado en él en varias ocasiones. La abeja es el mayor polinizador del planeta y esto se debe a que ha evolucionado junto a la flor y han creado entre ellos un intercambio de favores. Esto se llama mutualismo, todo un ejemplo de colaboración entre diferentes especies. Así que la flor, que necesita ayuda para su polinización, ofrece a la abeja un dulce regalo, segrega una sustancia llamada néctar, para así provocar la visita de la abeja. Cuando la abeja se posa sobre la flor, el movimiento y el roce que provoca en ella hace que el polen contenido en los estambres se esparza y se pegue al cuerpo de la abeja, ésta se impregna de polen y de esta forma, la abeja que va recolectando néctar, va repartiendo el polen que tiene adosado en su cuerpo por la flor ayudando de esta forma a la polinización. Verán, Melva y Timmy… cuando una abejita-rayo muy pero muy veloz y con un apetito voraz —dijo agitando al muñequito de Kid Flash—, ama mucho, mucho a una florcita azul y gruñona—. Esta vez fue la muñequita de Raven la que sacudió—. La abejita veloz le deja su semillita en un acto de amor puro. En resumen, la abejita-rayo se posa en la flor gruñona, agarra el polen, luego va y pone una semillita en donde nueve meses después aparece un bebé.

— ¡¿Pero qué tenían que ver las benditas abejas con las malditas flores y el cómo nacen los bebés?! —gruñó frustrada Melva porque no entendía nada.

—No lo comprendo muy bien del todo —mencionó Starfire mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos en su mentón, realmente enredada con toda esta información nueva para ella—, el modo en que nacen los niños en su planeta sí que es bastante extraño, en mi mundo los bebés simplemente son producto de un ritual de apareamiento denominado Blorgzoggor.

—Eh, Star, es obvio que la información brindada por ellos no es del todo… fehaciente —aclaró Robin por la ignorancia de la chica con relación a las metáforas terrestres.

Raven solo quedó boquiabierta. _¿Acaso Starfire dijo simplemente apareamiento? ¿Apareamiento? ¿La estaba comparando con alguna especie de perro o qué? Ella solo rodó los ojos… alienígenas y sus tradiciones raras._

—Raven —susurró Melva.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —dijo ella, pasmada ya entre tantas explicaciones.

— ¿Qué es el apareamiento? ¿Tú ya has…

— ¡Ha comer antes de que la cena se enfríe! ¡Ahora! —ordenó dando por finalizada la charla para siempre.

—Pero olvidaste la cena de Bobby.

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba otro plato en la mesa esperando que el oso gigante se acercara—. Come, Bobby.

La hechicera cerró sus ojos por sólo dos segundos, cuando un fuerte y fétido olor llegó a su nariz.

 _Genial_ , _lo que le faltaba para su día apaciguado._

Cuando abrió sus ojos, ella notó que sus amigos habían desaparecido de la zona, seguramente para no ayudarla con esto. Bueno, casi todos, Wally se había quedado.

— ¡Tommy se hizo del dos! ¿Puedes cambiar su pañal? ¡Realmente apesta! —gritó Melva, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano.

— ¡Yo también quiero ir al baño! —exclamó entretanto Timmy, con las piernas fruncidas y dando varios brinquitos en el lugar.

— Oh, por Azar —gruñó Raven, levantándose—. Llevaré a Timmy al baño, luego le cambiaré el pañal a Tommy y se irán a dormir los tres inmediatamente. Wally, vigila a Tommy —le encargó a Kid Flash la tarea.

El velocista vio como la hechicera se alejaba por la puerta junto al niño pelirrojo, tomados de la mano, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el bebé.

—Bien —dijo él mirando a Melva— ¿Cómo se hace esto?

— ¿Cómo se hace qué? —preguntó Melva, mirándolo con indagación mientras parpadeaba confundida.

—Pues como se hace para cambiar un pañal —comentó Wally mientras agarraba uno de los elementos en cuestión y lo analizaba rápidamente en un sondeo, como si fuera algún artefacto tecnológicamente complicado de entender.

—Ah, es fácil —declaró la niña haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto—. Puedo enseñarte si quieres. Yo le enseñé a Raven.

Él asintió, esperando instrucciones

—Bueno, primero abres el pañal por aquí y luego lo haces por aquí —indicó Melva mientras le mostraba por dónde debía empezar.

Wally tomó ambas cintas adhesivas y las despegó de su ubicación, dejando el pañal abierto. Los dos corrieron sus rostros fruncidos velozmente por el fuerte olor que había quedado contenido entre las ropas del bebé.

—Bien, ahora toma estas toallas húmedas y límpialo hasta que quede reluciente —explicó Melva mientras le entregaba los paños. Su voz sonaba rara y gangosa porque estaba apretando fuertemente su nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice.

— ¿Limpiarlo? ¿Yo? —preguntó el velocista con algo de aversión mientras miraba el... oloroso obsequio.

—Pues es bastante obvio, él no sabe limpiarse sólo, ¡es un bebé! —explicó ella mientras se acercaba al oso para susurrarle algo al oído—. Lo sé Bobby, yo también temo por nuestras vidas con él a cargo de nuestro cuidado.

Wally frunció el ceño y comenzó a limpiar al bebé, que se removía inquietamente sobre la mesa, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance poniendo caras raras ante el fuerte hedor. Agarró el bote de talco y luego echó algo (o mucho) del polvo blanco sobre el niño y colocó el pañal nuevo como pudo mientras Tommy daba patadas al aire y lanzaba algunas risitas.

Wally observó cómo quedó todo. Parecía un poco polvoriento… pero, bueno. Eran polvos, ¿no? Seguramente daba igual.

Melva acercó su cabeza e inspeccionó el trabajo del velocista.

—Mmm, no está mal, aunque Raven lo hace mejor.

— ¿En serio crees que está bien? Quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Rae.

—Sí, creo que sí, y dime Wally —quiso saber la niña— ¿A ti te gusta Raven?

El velocista pensó antes de contestar.

—Me gusta mucho, pero no sé si ella gusta de mí tanto como yo de ella —confesó él con un sonrojo escarlata en sus mejillas—, ¿tú qué opinas?

— ¿Ya se han besado?

—Yo…—vaciló él—. Sí, algunas veces.

—Bien, eso confirma muchas cosas. Yo pienso que ella te quiere muy mucho —respondió Melva con una gran sonrisa —, ella siempre es más suave contigo y parece disfrutar de tu compañía. Y cuando ella está triste y tú te acercas siempre pareces sacarle una sonrisa, y ya sabes lo difícil que es hacer que ella sonría. Eres como ese príncipe que aparece en algunos cuentos de hadas. A pesar de que a veces eres un estúpido creo que eres un gran chico para Raven y pienso que ella está muy feliz contigo.

— ¿Lo crees así? —curioseó Kid Flash con una mirada realmente soñadora.

—Sí, nunca me equivoco.

Los dos se giraron cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo eco en el lugar.

—Bien, ya volvimos, ahora me encargaré de… —murmuró la monótona voz de la hechicera cuando entró a la sala nuevamente. Un gran tic nervioso surgió en su párpado cuando vio el estado de Tommy. Tenía tanto polvo para bebé encima suyo que hasta parecía un muñeco de nieve — ¿Qué hiciste, Wally? —preguntó entre dientes Raven.

—Pues es obvio, yo cambié su pañal. Creo que seré un gran padre en un futuro, ¿no lo crees así?

—Sí Wallace, serás el padre del año seguramente. Pero para eso deberías evitar que el talco cubra toda su cara y ese pañal está tan suelto que el popó se saldrá por los costados abiertos.

— ¡Dijiste popó! —rio Wally.

— ¡Raven dijo popó! ¡Raven dijo popó! —cantó Timmy por la palabra chistosa.

Raven solo suspiró y en cuestión de segundos había limpiado todo el talco sobrante, había quitado el pañal, acomodando de forma efectiva los elásticos en la cintura del bebé, quedando ahora bien sujeto. Finalmente, lo vistió con su típico trajecito azul. El velocista la miraba con asombro, pero había otra cosa en su pecho. Ternura. Sentía una indescriptible ternura al verla haciéndose cargo de los niños, al ver esa paciencia y cuidado nada característicos de la hechicera. Ella se veía hermosa con el pequeño en brazos. Sus mejillas de arrebolaron de nuevo cuando, por una fracción de segundos, la imagen de ella sujetando a Tommy era remplazada por otra donde Raven sostenía a un pequeño bebé pelirrojo con bellos ojos amatistas.

— ¿Sigues aquí con nosotros Wally? —interrogó la hechicera frunciendo el ceño mientras movía una mano ante los ojos de él, viendo al chico que parecía abstraído en alguna idea.

—Eh…yo… si —tartamudeó él con nerviosismo.

—Es hora de ir a dormir —anunció Melva—, así que podrás quedarte a solas con tu novio, Raven.

Otra computadora estalló mientras Raven miraba desencajada a la niña por su comentario atrevido. Melva solo sonreía inocentemente. El bochornoso sonrojo no demoró en aparecer en la empática.

Raven llevó a los niños a su cuarto, que había sido especialmente preparado para su estadía en la torre una vez que había decidido dejarlos con ella, mientras los acostaba en su cama. Wally se había quedado en la puerta viendo todo y esperando a que Raven terminara.

— ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Quiero cuento! —chilló Timmy.

 _«Genial, ahora tendré que inventar otra historia»_ , pensó Raven con pesar.

—Está bien, veamos. Hmm… Listo, creo que esto es perfecto. Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, me enfrenté con un no tan poderoso villano engreído llamado Doctor Luz, el cual estaba intentando robar dinero de un camión blindado del banco de la ciudad… —los niños miraban con fascinación mientras ella narraba su cuento; el velocista también—. Pero el muy maldito me hizo enfadar, lanzado hacía mí unos potentes rayos de energía luminosa capaces de aniquilar a cualquier persona y que solo lograron desatar en mí una profunda rabia asesina por lo cual logré derrotarlo, haciéndole implorar por su patética vida hasta el punto de que él lloraba agónicamente de la desesperación. Luego, ese mismo día dos de mis amigos entraron en mi mente a través de un siniestro espejo mágico que era un portal, donde ese espeluznante demonio rojo mortífero quería desatar el caos y la destrucción con el objetivo de traer un cataclismo de niveles inimaginables… —la cara pálida y de espanto en los pequeños fue una advertencia de que nuevamente no les agradaba el rumbo de la historia—. Pero Cyborg, Chico Bestia y yo lo derrotamos, guardé el espejo mágico en un lugar seguro y tuvimos un agradable desayuno, colmado de alegría, risas, waffles, un poco de tofu y tocino entre amigos. Fin.

Por segunda vez había funcionado porque ahora los tres niños se encontraban dormidos y roncando.

—Creo que deberías comprar un libro de cuentos para niños —le sugirió Wally—. Ya sabes, Caperucita Roja, Los tres cerditos, La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta y esas cosas. Te puede servir para la próxima vez.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —afirmó ella mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y despertarlos—, no se me da bien eso de inventar historias para infantes. Creo que seguiré tu consejo. Hablando de eso…—mencionó Raven un poco incómoda.

— ¿Si? —quiso saber el velocista y que continuara con lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Recuerdas esas dos… citas?

—Por supuesto —contestó él, mientras una mueca de regodeo surgía en su rostro—, tú me debes una y yo te debo otra.

—Bueno, pues la semana siguiente vendrá la feria del libro a la ciudad… y… ya sabes… —farfulló ella con nerviosismo. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación así con un chico y no sabía qué demonios debía decir.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir contigo a la feria? —. Kid Flash fue directamente al punto.

—Si ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando no me hagas decirlo.

—Estaré encantado de salir contigo, cariño —aduló él mientras acercaba su rostro al de la hechicera.

De repente un fuerte sonido empezó a sonar por toda la torre, sacándolos de su mutua contemplación.

 _ **BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_

— ¿Qué es eso? —interrogó Wally con amargura por la interrupción.

—Es la alarma —le informó la hechicera.

La voz de Robin resonó por el altavoz—. Titanes, problemas. Tenemos una videollamada entrante. Es urgente.

Los seis Titanes se acercaron a la sala, donde Robin estaba ya parado frente a la gigante pantalla con los brazos cruzados, esperando que ellos llegaran. Cuando todos estuvieron presente, el líder contestó la llamada.

—El mensaje proviene de la central de policía —comunicó Robin a sus amigos cuando en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un comisario que se notaba bastante serio. El rostro que se vio al otro lado era alargado y ojeroso. Estaban frente a un hombre delgado que llevaba un uniforme azul de aspecto de oficial. Era evidente que algo realmente malo había sucedido.

—Comisario —saludó Robin con una inclinación de cabeza. — ¿A qué debemos su llamada? ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—Titanes —el hombre se expresaba con un tono seco, autoritario—, soy el capitán Smith, de la Dirección Central de la Policía de Jump City. Los he llamado para comunicarles que algo terrible ha sucedido esta noche en el museo de la ciudad, algo… escalofriante, por no decir otra cosa. Los hechos aún no se han filtrado en ningún medio de comunicación, pero cuando lo haga, la población entrará en pánico.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Esta noche hubo un atroz asesinato, en el museo principal. La víctima es nada más ni nada menos que el conservador del lugar. Necesito que vengan de inmediato.

 **[…]**

Las sirenas de los autos policiales se oían por toda la zona así como las luces estroboscópicas azules y rojas alumbraban las murallas exteriores del museo.

Los siete Titanes se acercaron a la entrada principal, una enorme puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta mientras algunas personas, seguramente la policía técnica y científica encargada de la investigación criminalística, entraban y salían del lugar. Algunos habitantes de la ciudad también se hallaban parados, cuchicheando entre ellos, con el fin de descubrir de qué se trataba este alboroto y por qué la salida del museo estaba repleta de coches de la policía. El vestíbulo que se intuía del otro lado estaba desierto y tenuemente iluminado.

—Síganme —dijo el capitán.

Los siete le siguieron el paso y mientras avanzaban, pasaron junto a dos agentes de la Policía Judicial armados con ametralladoras. El mensaje estaba claro: aquí no entra nadie sin el consentimiento del capitán Smith. Normalmente aquel espacio estaba siempre inundado de luz y de turistas, pero al escrutar el lóbrego pasillo, todo se veía oscuro y desierto, envuelto en una atmósfera de frialdad más propia de una cripta. Aquella noche, el museo tenía un aspecto casi opresivo. Por todas partes surgían sombras alargadas, y los techos abovedados, normalmente altísimos, se perdían al momento en la negrura.

— ¿Dónde está el personal de seguridad del museo? —preguntó Robin mientras investigaba todo a su alrededor, ¿por qué solo parecía haber oficiales pero no los del museo?

—En aislamiento —se apresuró a responder Smith, con un poco de saña, como si el líder adolescente estuviera poniendo en cuestión la integridad de su equipo altamente entrenado—. Está claro que esta noche aquí ha entrado alguien que no debería haber entrado. Ahora ellos están siendo interrogados. Mis agentes se están haciendo cargo del trabajo. Bien, ahora por aquí —dijo ahora, girando de pronto a la derecha y enfilando una serie de galerías conectadas entre sí.

Raven siguió marchando, adaptando lentamente la vista a la oscuridad. Ella había estado muchas veces en el museo, no solo ayudando a que ningún criminal se robara algún objeto de valor sino también como un pasatiempo. Por todas partes empezaban a materializarse hermosos lienzos de gran formato. Naturalezas muertas, escenas religiosas y paisajes se alternaban con retratos de nobles y políticos. También notaba, con su sentido del olfato, claramente el olor a museo; un aire seco, desionizado, con una débil traza de carbono, producto de los deshumidificadores industriales con filtro carbónico instalados por todas partes para contrarrestar los efectos corrosivos del dióxido de carbono que exhalaban los visitantes. Una forma de proteger las pinturas que se hallaba en todos los museos.

— ¿Robó algo? —interrogó Robin tratando de hilar el caso en su cabeza.

—Hay rastros de sangre del conservador en su despacho, pero evidentemente no pudo ser él, por lo cual el asesino fue el que estuvo ahí luego de cometer el crimen. Si se llevó algo o no nunca lo sabremos. Por lo menos no se ha llevado nada que esté registrado dentro del sistema del museo, pero si puede haberse llevado cosas personales de la víctima.

El capitán condujo a los Titanes por otro pasillo oscuro. Chico Bestia arrugó la nariz cuando el metálico olor de la sangre y muerte llegó a su nariz. Supo que ya estaban cerca de la escena del crimen.

— ¿Y dónde está el cuerpo? —preguntó el líder de los Titanes que llevaba la delantera justo detrás del capitán de la policía.

Smith se arregló el pasador de la corbata y siguió marchando.

—Como seguramente ya saben, la distancia de la galería es bastante larga pero ya estamos aquí.

El capitán señaló hacia delante. Los Titanes alzaron la vista y siguieron la dirección de aquel dedo. Poco menos de treinta metros más allá había un foco sobre un trípode que iluminaba la oscura zona. En el centro, el cadáver del conservador estaba tendido en el suelo de madera. El aspecto del cuerpo era espantoso. El difunto yacía ahí, sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente extendidos, con la camisa desgarrada, y la piel había adquirido un color gris azulado. Una mancha marcaba el punto donde la bala le había desgarrado la carne. Se hallaba sobre un gran charco de sangre en el piso y con el estómago abierto desde un poco más abajo del ombligo, hasta la garganta, sus ojos desorbitados parecían mirarlos desde su lugar, parecía como si las cuencas se fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

Sobreponiéndose a la náusea que la vista del cadáver les producía, los Titanes se vieron obligados a acercarse y que sus ojos se posaran sobre el pecho de la víctima. Aunque habían examinado la herida simétrica varias veces en el pasado, ésta era más impresionante en vivo. La carne, desgarrada, estaba perfectamente delineada y el símbolo formado sin falla.

Raven sintió que su cuerpo temblaba cuando vio esa marca. La marca de Scath estaba grabada a sangre fría sobre el pecho del conservador. Robin la miró por un momento antes de dirigir de nuevo la vista en el cadáver.

—Esto es terrible —murmuró Terra viendo el panorama desagradable.

—Más que terrible diría que es algo de un alto nivel de perversidad. El asesino no solo asesinó a este hombre y si no que también dejó un raro mensaje.

— ¿Un mensaje? —preguntó Chico Bestia y sus ojos se desviaron hacía donde el jefe de policía señalaba. Casi quiso vomitar cuando vio toda esa sangre en la pared.

— ¿Creen que todo esto sea obra de Slade? —investigó Cyborg mientras trataba de elaborar algunas hipótesis.

El cuerpo de Terra tembló ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Es cierto, esto es la marca de Scath, él ya estuvo relacionado con esto antes —recordó Chico Bestia.

—Esto no es obra de Slade —negó Robin—, no corresponde con su modus operandi.

—Concuerdo, veamos que nos dejó escrito —afirmó la hechicera.

Raven se aproximó al muro mientras comenzaba a leer.

— _Como un oráculo de los años incontables, el culto de la sangre ha predicho la mayor parte de nuestro destino. Y ya es momento, la hora de la purificación. Los cielos se abrirán y los campos serán quemados por el ardor. El sol se convertirá en tinieblas, como vestido de luto, y la luna en sangre. Las estrellas de los cielos y sus luceros no darán más su luz; y el sol se oscurecerá al nacer, y la luna no dará su resplandor. Los cielos desaparecerán con un rugido; los elementos serán destruidos por el fuego, y la tierra y todo lo que contiene se desnudará. Ese día provocará la destrucción de los cielos por fuego, y los elementos se derretirán en las flamas del averno. El bien será alejado por el constante reír del hombre ciego que no escuchó. La oscuridad en él será total y rodará al infinito castigo, ¡orad! Sobre la muchedumbre se levantará la muerte, las pestes y las calamidades. Caminante, tú que vas escucha: llegando es a la Tierra el desborde de la ruina. Los mares ya iracundos treparán países. Cráteres tronarán soberbios. Caerán lluvias de gigantes aguas. Nieves cubrirán lo no esperado. Resquebrajarán los suelos en terribles roncares. Ascenderán humos en columnas quemantes. Las carnes de los fatigados hombres se desprenderán, sus huesos vivientes buscarán la muerte que no será. Los cuerpos lujuriosos retorciéndose bajo la tempestad y sumergidos en un gran torbellino incesante que los agobiará en la soledad absoluta donde un fuertísimo viento no les dejará reposar un solo instante. Las almas glotonas, los soberbios y los envidiosos flotando en excrementos y en el fango bajo una lluvia continua de granizo y nieve. Los avaros arrastrando objetos de gran valor y de enorme peso, en sintonía con la cantidad de bienes terrenales que acumularon o gastaron en su pasado, dedicándose enteramente a esto en vida, chocándose uno con los otros. Los herejes, metidos en sepulcros de fuego. Los iracundos inmersos en el fango de su propia rabia, y donde se golpean y se injurian eternamente, mientras los perezosos, que gastaron su vida en la inmovilidad del espíritu, ahora estarán hundidos, privados de aire y palabra así como en vida se privaron de las obras. Los charlatanes y falsarios, cubiertos de lepra y los villanos traidores congelados en la helada garra de Satán. Azotes como nunca vistos antes, la hambruna dentro de la peste, personas apagadas por el acero, pidiendo socorro a nuestro gran Dios inmortal. El fin de los días. Más allá de los escogidos, ninguna carne será salva. Cuando la Caja de Pandora sea abierta y el poder de la oscuridad de la gema sea finalmente liberado, Scath se alzará y el eclipse llegará nuevamente, el mundo ensombrecerá y tendrá suceso la noche más oscura que haya vivido la humanidad._

—Parece una profecía de proporciones bíblicas —agregó Smith —, ¿no lo creen?

—No —negó Raven mientras repasaba una vez más el escrito—, esto no es una profecía. Esto es un ultimátum directo, una amenaza.

— ¿Está diciendo que se aproxima una guerra? No es lo que parece, creo que no es más que un escrito hecho por algún paranoico esquizofrénico. ¿Quién es Scath? —interrogó el capitán mientras anotaba en su libreta.

—Nadie que quiera conocer —murmuró la hechicera que se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y se arrodilló ante él mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza del cadáver.

— ¿Qué haces? —averiguó Robin con sorpresa.

—Saber quién está detrás de esto —informó Raven mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el olor pestilente que desprendía el sujeto. Necesitaba relajarse para esto.

— ¡Señorita, no puede tocar el cuerpo, está contaminando la escena del crimen! —exclamó el capitán intolerante.

—Tenga por seguro que socavaré más información que sus patéticos agentes —replicó la empática con voz fría—, ¿podría dejarnos solos? No creo que le agrade lo que estoy por hacer.

Smith solo siguió su orden mientras se alejaba del lugar. Quizás la policía científica ya había descubierto algo útil.

—Rae, ¿qué haces? Eso es asqueroso, espero que te laves muy bien las manos luego de esto —indicó Kid Flash que todavía estaba asqueado con todo este escenario sangriento.

—Siempre hay un hilo de vida, sin importar cuan desecho y putrefacto esté el cuerpo —comentó Raven mientras su mantra salía como un susurro de sus labios—. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

Un aura morada la cubrió a ella y al cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron de un blanco brillante mientras sentía como su capacidad psiónica se dirigía rectamente a la mente del conservador.

Los otros Titanes lanzaron un grito de sorpresa cuando vieron como el muerto empezaba a mover su cuerpo como si estuviese temblando desmedidamente. Sus manos y piernas se agitaban mientras algunos gritos desgarradores, junto a la sangre que seguramente estaba acumulada en sus pulmones, escapaban de su boca.

Raven frunció el ceño mientras apretaba más su agarre psíquico en el hombre.

 _Imágenes, recuerdos, memorias…_

Sintió lástima por él. No había mucho que ver, su muerte traumática había provocado que solo pudiese sentir y observar los pensamientos y sensaciones de su último momento de vida. Era desolador y era lo único que iba a obtener de él pero algo era mejor que nada. Ella se levantó del suelo cuando no había nada más que percibir.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste? —interrogó Robin mientras se acercaba a Raven.

—Cosas básicas, pero lo más importante es que este sujeto fue un antiguo miembro de la Iglesia de la Sangre, un culto tan antiguo como la historia misma. Escapó de ahí hace muchos años cuando se enteró de lo que realmente era esa Iglesia y cuáles eran sus actividades. El asesino tenía órdenes de acabar con su vida y dejar este mensaje grabado con su sangre. ¿Las cosas están claras, no? Sangre. Iglesia de la Sangre. ¿Algo suena en tu cabeza, Sherlock?

—Hermano Sangre —respondió Robin inmediatamente cuando pudo unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Exacto, él está detrás de esto. Si él ha tomado control nuevamente del culto, estamos en graves problemas.

— ¿Quién fue su asesino?

—No lo sé, él no se identificó. Solo pude ver un sujeto desquiciado con deseos de "liberar" al conservador de lo que él llamaba "su vacía existencia". Era pálido, calvo y con algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

—No puede ser —dijo Robin mientras su máscara se ampliaba por la expresión de sorpresa. Ese modus operandi era bien conocido por él.

— ¿Lo conoces amigo Robin? —averiguó Starfire que se había mantenido ajena a la conversación.

—Sí, se trata de Victor Zsasz —expuso él sin poder creer que se tratara de ese sujeto.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf_

Constantine observaba a Zatanna, que se hallaba en un claro trance meditativo, mientras flotaba en el aire en una clásica posición de loto. Un aura azul clara la rodeaba por completo. Una bola de cristal brillante también levitaba frente a ella. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Algo de adivinación intensa, tratando de ver futuros alternos. Para él no era más que una pérdida de tiempo pero la maga insistió en que serviría en la investigación. Él ya se había cansado de leer buscando información y de no encontrar nada más que su botella de licor y su caja de cigarrillos casi vacía.

Abrigó el encendedor en sus manos para encender un nuevo cigarro. Le dio una amplia calada dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el humo de la nicotina.

 _«Que habito tan autodestructivo»_ , rio él para sus adentros.

— _Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf_

John solamente se quedó ahí, esperando, permitiendo que el trance también lo calmara. Él sabía que era mejor no molestarla ya que estas inmersiones consumían mucho tiempo para llegar de nuevo si se interrumpían. Observó de nuevo a la mujer. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Recordó el primer día en que la conoció. Fue en un show de magia en Nueva York. Ella era deslumbrante, una princesa que hablaba hacia atrás, él supo que estaba en problemas al segundo en que la vio. Su acto de magia había durado cuarenta minutos y él no pudo pestañear ni una sola vez.

 _Magia._

Pero en el mundo también existía la gente ordinaria y común. Operaban con un cierto tipo de parámetros. Reglas, límites.

Además había tipos como él mismo. Hacían trampa.

— _Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf_

 _Magia._

Se engaña al universo. Retorcían tiempo y espacio. Deformaban mentes, creaban vida. Para la gente como ellos no había reglas. Eso es magia. Y eso es lo que hacía a la gente como ellos muy peligrosos.

Peligrosos para todos, incluido para ellos mismos. Engañas al sistema y este trata de compensarte, nadie realmente entiende como o porque, pero lo hace.

La magia es costosa, tomas lo que no ganaste, pero pagas por eso. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su magia había tenido altos costos.

Casi destruido por las tentaciones de su juventud, John Constantine conoce el precio de la influencia corrupta de la magia demasiado bien. Ahora, él está luchando una batalla para mantener el balance y prevenir a cualquiera de volverse demasiado poderoso. Y su objetivo actual era ese hombre… Hermano Sangre.

Pero había otro grupo aparte de los otros dos nombrados anteriormente.

 _Los tipos de capas y mallas._

Hace unos años, Constantine comenzó a ver a las _capas_ apareciendo por el mundo, saludando y sonriendo, mostrando poderes que claramente no entendían. No le tomó más de diez minutos cultivar una sana aversión para con ellos y su estilo de moral imperativa. Justicia.

 _La Liga de la Justicia_.

Luego su antigua novia, Zatanna, se había unido a ellos, se convirtió en uno de ellos. Ahora parecía que no podías arrojar una roca sin pegarle a alguien que haya encontrado un maldito anillo alienígena o una capa a prueba de balas. Los _disfraces_ , como a él le gustaba llamarlos, tienen sus usos. Pero alguien que sabe lo que realmente está pasando necesitaba asegurarse que nadie vaya demasiado con el engaño. Quizás ese era él.

Pero entre la gente ordinaria, los magos, los hombres y mujeres de capa, en todos algo coincidía. Ninguno de los tres grupos eran hijos de la maldita luz celestial. Todos eran unos idiotas que destruyen el planeta y se fastidian unos a otros, hasta que la mitad del mundo está hambrienta y la otra mitad está ocupada encontrando nuevas formas de fingir que no lo ve. Ese era el maldito límite de nuestro potencial.

— _Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf… Latsyrc leaver eht erutuf_

Miró de nuevo a Zatanna. Seguramente Batsy, el murciélago, y su grupo de amigos con trajes ajustados habían mandado a la maga a buscarlo para ayudarla a resolver todo este asunto. El rio amargamente. Era demasiado obvio. La Liga de la Justicia, inútiles cuando se trataba de magia, sobre todo si se trataba de una lucha contra la magia negra. Por eso es que lo necesitaban a él. Y él haría lo posible para resolver esto, había demasiado en juego. Él ya tenía demasiados fracasos en su currículum. Newcastle, Astra y el demonio Nergal, junto a otros cien errores más que costaron miles de vidas y almas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto como la maga comenzaba a convulsionar en su posición. Se acercó rápidamente a ella mientras Zatanna se despertaba de su trance y respiraba agitadamente.

—Zee, ¿te encuentras bien? Respira hondo.

—Yo…—susurró ella mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Problemas en el horizonte?

—Sí, algo realmente malo está viniendo. Para todos, ¿no puedes sentirlo?

—Zee —murmuró él, inquieto.

—Traté uno de mis hechizos reversos, pero las imágenes que obtuve fueron desordenadas, borrosas —explicó la maga.

—Muéstrame.

—No vale la pena mostrar nada —negó ella—, todo lo que tuve son conceptos imprecisos. Guerra y muerte. Todos nosotros involucrados. La Liga también. Se desatará un verdadero tormento. John, ¿crees en el destino?

—No lo sé. Supongo que solo... creo que lo que debe ser será.

—John…—suspiró su nombre para que no le mintiera.

—Creo que todos podemos moldear nuestro destino, pero ninguno de nosotros puede escapar del mismo—. Constantine observó cómo los ojos de la maga se anegaban de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, él se preocupó. Era raro ver a Zatanna vulnerable—. Zee, ¿qué viste? ¿Qué te tiene tan afligida?

—Solo fue un retazo, como un pantallazo pero lo vi. Lo vi John… era yo… acabando con la vida… de Raven —la maga agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos—. Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso, ese es mi límite, jamás cruzaría la línea.

— ¿Quieres saber algo? Cuando tenía diecinueve años robé el invaluable diario de un hechicero cabalista del siglo XV quien se hacía llamar Tenebrus. Lectura totalmente aburrida déjame agregar. Aunque el viejo si tenía un par de cosas bien, digamos, por ejemplo, que cada mago real se enfrenta a una crisis específica de vida o muerte a cada paso de su desarrollo místico. Yo tuve las mías, tú ya las conoces pero trataremos de que nada de eso te ocurra a ti, te lo prometo.

—Vi algo más, algo que puede ser de importancia —agregó ella.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Solamente vi un libro —informó Zatanna—, pero parecía ser muy importante para Hermano Sangre. Un libro realmente oscuro.

—Un libro, bien eso es un gran avance.

—También creo que es hora de mantener vigilada a Raven, debemos estar preparados.

—Sí, ¿y lo harás tú, amor? Porque yo no me meteré a cuidar adolescentes —bromeó Constantine.

—No serás tú ni yo. Tengo a alguien de mi suma confianza, alguien muy cercano a mí —dijo ella pensando en la persona apropiada para la tarea, alguien que también era poderoso en la magia igual a ella y estaba capacitado para la misión.

—Lo entiendo, aunque…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué me estás abrazando? —preguntó él con indagación, porque la maga había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de él mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho—. Creí que no me querías muy cerca de nuevo.

—Cuando nos abrazamos, en la oscuridad, no hacemos que la oscuridad desaparezca. Las cosas malas siguen ahí. Las pesadillas aún caminan. Cuando nos abrazamos, nos sentimos... no seguros, pero mejor. "No pasa nada", murmuramos. "Estoy aquí. Te quiero", y mentimos "Nunca te dejaré". Por un momento o dos, la oscuridad no parece tan mala. Cuando nos abrazamos.

Él solo sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo y la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ella era tan cálida.

Esto también era… _magia_.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y bien… ¿qué les pareció? Traté de plasmar algo más oscuro al principio con la incorporación Zsasz y no sé cómo se me da ese tipo de escritura. También algo de comedia por la mitad, y algo de suspenso al final. Como vieron, las investigaciones de los Titanes, así como la de Zatanna y Constantine han avanzado con relación a Hermano Sangre. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Veremos cómo sigue todo esto en los próximos capítulos, no se olviden de dejar su comentario…**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15: La verdad de Doctor Luz

**Capítulo 15: La verdad de Doctor Luz**

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

Era la hora.

Victor Zsasz se sintió con energías renovadas al bajarse del auto negro. Su piel picó. Una nueva marca. La brisa nocturna le golpeó el rostro. _«Los vientos del cambio están en el aire»_. Sabía que la tarea que tenía encomendada requería más experiencia que fuerza, dejó la pistola en el coche mientras mantenía su cuchillo firme en el bolsillo.

La plaza que había frente a la iglesia estaba desierta a esa hora, y las únicas almas que pululaban por su extremo más alejado eran dos prostitutas que mostraban sus atributos a los turistas noctámbulos.

Tantos zombis que salvar… pero sus objetivos estaban marcados tanto como las cicatrices de su piel.

Alzó su puño blanco y golpeó con él tres veces el portón.

Instantes después, los cerrojos de aquella enorme entrada empezaron a girar.

 _Era la hora._

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Terra corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza sin aliento después de subir a toda prisa. A pesar de ya saber el lugar de reunión de su entrenamiento de hoy, no era difícil encontrar a Raven, solo tenía que seguir el sonido de su serena voz, repitiendo su raro mantra una y otra vez. Cuando Terra se acercó a ella, dejó de hablar, pero permaneció en la misma posición: cruzada de piernas y con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba su preparación junto a la hechicera desde varios días atrás y sinceramente estaba dando sus frutos. Antes de intentar controlar sus poderes, Raven le dijo que debía entender cómo funcionaban los mismos. De lo contrario, nunca sabría qué es lo que tenía que controlar. Por ejemplo, los poderes de Raven se movilizaban por sus emociones. Si perdía control de ellas, también perdía el control de sus poderes y se expresaban sin su permiso. En el caso de Starfire, los sentimientos de alegría es la forma en que ella controla sus habilidades, además de otros factores claro está.

Ahora, desde que fue capaz de reconocer las emociones y sentimientos que manejaban su geokinesis, había sido más fácil potenciar sus habilidades y la pérdida de control era ya un miedo que estaba cada vez más lejano.

—Hey, Raven —saludó la chica mientras abría la puerta y entraba corriendo.

—Llegas tarde —susurró la hechicera en su típica voz monocorde.

—Sí, buenos noches para ti también. Los niños ya están durmiendo.

Raven respondió, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Perfecto, ¿estás lista?

—Creo que sí, estoy preparada así que empecemos —dijo Terra bastante animada.

—Pero cambiaremos el cronograma de hoy. Hay una segunda parte del entrenamiento. Pedido especial de Robin.

— ¿Qué? —interrogó ella confundida. — ¿Más entrenamiento para mí?

—Esta parte no es solo para ti, pero aprovecharé que te encuentras ya aquí. Esto también formará parte de la preparación de Chico Bestia, Starfire y Kid Flash. Las mentes de ustedes cuatro son muy volubles —. Raven se dio vuelta mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Terra. Incluso bajo su capucha, la rubia pensó lo penetrante que era esa mirada. — ¿Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?

— ¿Hermano… Sangre? ¿Así era su nombre? Él suena muy peligroso.

—Sí, pero no tienes idea de los alcances de sus habilidades —comenzó a explicar la empática—. Sus poderes psíquicos nos han causado grandes problemas en el pasado, posee la capacidad de manipular a una persona a su antojo. Entre más débil la mente, más fácil para él tomar control de su víctima. Tú eres la más susceptible a una manipulación —. Terra frunció el entrecejo ante ese comentario. Era obvio a que acontecimiento estaba haciendo referencia ella—. Me centraré especialmente en ti.

— ¿Y Robin y Cyborg no harán esta parte?

—A pesar de que la mente de Robin puede perturbarse con facilidad no es fácil de manipular por mucho tiempo, supongo que un arduo entrenamiento con su mentor le ayudaron. El caso de Cyborg es especial, sus implantes cibernéticos le impiden a Hermano Sangre manejarlo.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó rápidamente la rubia.

— ¿Yo? —. Terra pudo observar como una ligera curva surgía en la línea recta de la boca de la hechicera—. Mi mente es un recinto cerrado, si él quisiera entrar, no se lo pensaría dos veces para salir. Mi psique está bien protegida.

— ¿Entonces fortalecerás mi mente para evitar que, en una batalla futura, use sus artimañas contra mí?

—Exacto. La mente es una estructura muy complicada y con muchas franjas… tantas capas como una cebolla, demasiado compleja para llegar a su núcleo, por lo menos las mayorías de las mentes son así. En el caso de Hermano Sangre, el tiempo y el espacio son factores que hay que tener en cuenta cuando él trata de hacer uso de sus poderes. En general, el contacto visual es esencial para la manipulación psíquica en su caso en particular.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no usamos lentes de sol y con eso evitamos cualquier problema? Te imaginas, lentes de sol —bromeó ella mientras ahogaba una risa con su mano.

Raven miró a Terra durante varios segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Eso fue… un chiste? —interrogó la hechicera arqueando una ceja. — ¿Se supone que me debía reír?

—Ehh, sí, creo que sí —dijo la otra bastante incómoda. Se había olvidado que Raven y diversión no son cosas que iban de la mano.

—Deberías dejar de juntarte con Chico Bestia, te está contagiando el pésimo sentido del humor. Bien Terra, ponte en guardia—. La hechicera se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con Terra. Ella, nerviosa, se puso rígida. Se miraban la una a la otra, separadas por una distancia no tan pronunciada—. Puedes utilizar tus poderes para intentar detenerme, o defenderte de cualquier otra forma que se te ocurra —dijo la empática.

— ¿Defenderme? —sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente. No estaba entendiendo. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Me vas a atacar? Nunca habíamos entrenado así —comentó Terra mirando con aprensión a la hechicera.

La última vez que había peleado con Raven había ganado, pero solo porque su cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado por Slade. No era ella peleando. Sabía que sus posibilidades contra ella serían nulas ahora.

—Voy a atacarte… pero no a ti. Voy a invadir tu mente —expresó Raven con voz queda—. Vamos a ver cuánto puedes resistir. Ya has demostrado tener aptitudes para sublevarte a la manipulación de Slade.

—Era un caso diferente —expresó velozmente en respuesta—, era un traje que estaba conectado a mi sistema nervioso. Además, ¿podrás leer mi mente?

A Terra no le gustaba como sonaba eso, era su mundo privado.

Raven pudo sentir su disgusto con la idea, pero tampoco quería revelarle que incluso ya había tenido un vistazo de sus recuerdos el día en que se volvieron a encontrar y Terra le salvó la vida. Cuando sus manos se tocaron había tenido un atisbo de sus memorias.

—Bueno, comprobarás que para esto se necesitan atribuciones análogas. Cerebro y mente son fuerzas similares. En relación con lo otro, no creas que me siento gozosa de leer la mente de la gente. Los escaneos rápidos están bien... pero sondeos más profundos... es una invasión de la privacidad... pero en este caso es necesario. Prepárate.

Terra se puso en posición de batalla sin saber qué hacer. La hechicera ni siquiera se había movido un ápice.

Lo único que se movió fueron sus labios murmurando su típica frase. Sus ojos se habían puestos blancos y un gran cuervo negro escapó de Raven dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

Raven había hecho su movimiento antes de que Terra se hubiera preparado, antes incluso de que hubiera empezado a oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia.

La azotea dio vueltas ante los ojos de Terra y desapareció; por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes y más recuerdos, como una película parpadeante, tan intensa que le impedía ver su entorno.

 _Raven vio… un enorme y amurallado castillo. Vio al hermano de Terra, Brion, de niño jugando con su pequeña hermana. Estaban vestidos como príncipes de la realeza. Son miembros de la Casa de Markov... su padre era el rey de Markovia. Siempre tenía gente diciéndole qué hacer y cómo actuar. Le dieron estos... estos poderes. Se suponía que los experimentos los convertirían en héroes a ella y a su hermano. Protectores de su pueblo, su reino, su familia. Intentaron explotarlos, pero su hermano pudo contraatacar. Terra era más joven que él, más susceptible y temerosa. No podía controlar sus poderes y por miedo a herir a sus seres queridos… ella huyó. Un reino lleno de corrupción y maldad. Experimentos tortuosos. Miedo… Turbación… Desasosiego…_

 _«No, basta, por favor_ —dijo una voz dentro del cerebro de Terra cuando el recuerdo de las experimentaciones la llenaron— _es… privado… y doloroso de recordar»._

Entonces notó un pinchazo de dolor en sus rodillas. La terraza había vuelto a aparecer ante sus ojos, y Terra se dio cuenta de que se había caído al suelo, sus manos sujetando fuertemente su cabeza. Terra levantó sus ojos y miró a Raven que, con sus poderes, retenía un conjunto de rocas que seguramente ella misma había enviado incluso en ese estado de "inconciencia".

—Debes concentrarte —repuso Raven, y miró a la rubia con descrédito mientras bajaba con sus poderes todas las rocas al suelo—. Me has dejado llegar demasiado lejos. Has perdido el control. Recuerda nuestros pocos entrenamientos.

—Nuestros entrenamientos nunca se trataron de esto —susurró la rubia levantándose del suelo. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco. — ¿Ha visto todo lo que he visto yo? — preguntó Terra con recelo.

—Solo fragmentos, traté de ignorar lo más posible —confesó Raven, entendiendo la incomodidad de la chica—. Ya te lo dije, no es agradable para mí hacer esto. Cuando hurgó una mente, las emociones del otro por sus recuerdos abruman demasiado mi propia psique, me desestabiliza —dijo Raven haciendo una mueca con el labio—. Así que un hermano…

—No sé dónde está —reveló la otra—, no he tenido información de Brion en años —masculló Terra, que sentía como su cabeza pulsaba.

—Bueno, para tratarse de un primer intento ha estado pésimo como lo esperaba pero se puede mejorar —dijo Raven—. Al final has conseguido pararme, aunque has desperdiciado mucho tiempo y energía gritando que frenara con esto. Tienes que conservar la concentración. Repéleme con la mente Terra y no tendrás que recurrir a tus poderes.

— ¡Lo intenté Raven! —exclamó la rubia con bastante firmeza.

—Lo sé —expresó la hechicera con simpleza—. Bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, como te enseñé—. Terra le lanzó una mirada dura antes de obedecer—. Relájate, controla tu respiración, visualiza la corriente de aire saliendo, con tranquilidad. Familiarízate con tus sentidos. Busca tu centro, vacía tu mente —le guio la suave voz de Raven, cómo si tratara de llevarla a un estado de relajación profunda—. Mente en blanco. Libérate de toda emoción… _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ …

 _Terra aparece huyendo de un escorpión gigante en el desierto cerca de Jump City. Ellos aparecen, con la intención de ayudarla; pero cuando llegan, la rubia revela su poder para mover la tierra y elimina al escorpión dejando caer un gran trozo de tierra sobre él. La adhieren a su equipo. Una señal de Slade los alerta. Terra intenta luchar contra Slade, pero él puede evitar fácilmente sus ataques y le revela que la ha estado observando durante un tiempo. Él le dice que la falta de control de sus poderes es peligrosa e insiste en que él puede ayudarla a controlarlos. Terra considera la oferta, pero recuerda la generosidad de los Titanes hacia ella. Slade le dice que al enterarse de su falta de control, ellos la abandonarán como otros en su pasado. Esto molesta enormemente a Terra y ella comienza a perder el control, haciendo que la tierra a su alrededor se mueva y se convierta en un pequeño tornado. Cuando sus poderes se salen de control, Slade desaparece y Chico Bestia la encuentra. Chico Bestia la alcanza y la reconforta mientras llora en sus brazos… Demasiada tristeza y melancolía… Desolación…_

— ¡Basta! —gritó Terra mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos mojando sus mejillas.

—No lo estás haciendo bien —declaró Raven mientras veía a Terra en el suelo como antes—, necesitas más disciplina. Concéntrate, ¿sí?…—. Terra solo asintió, trató de vaciar su mente, trató de no pensar, ni recordar, ni sentir nada. Era realmente difícil—. Volvamos a intentarlo… _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

 _Los Titanes expresan su gratitud por tenerla como compañera de equipo y amiga, y la felicitan por su trabajo en la batalla. Terra está agradecida, pero afirma que simplemente está haciendo su trabajo y no tiene que ser reconocida por ello. Chico Bestia le da una caja en forma de corazón que él le hizo y le pide una cita. Terra está asombrada por el regalo… pero distante… Terra lleva a Chico Bestia a un parque de diversiones que aparentemente también visitaba a menudo antes de unirse a ellos. La rubia le pregunta a Chico Bestia si él seguirá siendo su amigo, incluso si sabe algo malo acerca de ella. Él está de acuerdo, y los dos casi se besan, pero son interrumpidos por Slade. El villano le revela a Chico Bestia que Terra era una espía que había estado trabajando para él. Chico Bestia al principio expresa su incredulidad, pero Terra afirma que lo que Slade dice es verdad… traición… dolor… soledad…._

— ¡NOOOOOO!

Raven estaba usando sus poderes telekinéticos para defenderse de las rocas que habían intentado atacarla nuevamente. Incluso la Torre tembló un poco bajo su poder.

Terra había vuelto a caer de rodillas, tenía la cara entre las manos, más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y le dolía el cerebro, como si alguien hubiera intentado arrancárselo del cráneo.

—De pie, Terra —le ordenó la hechicera con severidad —. No te estás esforzando, no me opones resistencia. Debes escudar tu mente, amurrallarla. Me estás dejando entrar en recuerdos a los que temes, me estás proporcionando armas. Lo mismo te ocurrirá con Hermano Sangre si el irrumpe en tu cabeza. Serás una presa fácil.

Terra volvió a levantarse. El corazón le latía tan deprisa, como si de verdad hubiera estado ese día en el parque de diversiones. Ese día en que les dio la espalda a los Titanes. Se sentía tan real.

—Claro… que… me esfuerzo —balbuceó ésta apretando los dientes. Más que tristeza, ahora sentía enojo porque Raven no estaba valorando su esfuerzo.

—Te he dicho que te vacíes de toda emoción —musitó la hechicera nuevamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues mira, me cuesta un poco, tengo emociones, ¿sabes? No soy tan fría como tú, que eres casi como un témpano de hielo —gruñó Terra bastante enfadada, hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca casi por inercia. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ella no había querido insultarla—. Yo… Raven… lo siento, no quise decir…

—Olvídalo, no me interesa. Pero si no puedes mantener el control de tu propia mente, él podrá tomar control cuando quiera. No durarías mucho tiempo en una batalla contra Hermano Sangre —replicó Raven sin perder su expresión neutra—. No dejes que los tristes recuerdos te atosiguen, eso facilita mucho las cosas. Eres débil.

—Yo no soy débil —dijo Terra en voz baja; varias emociones variadas se arremolinaban dentro de ella como un huracán.

—Pues demuéstralo. No me lo dejes tan fácil. Controla tus emociones, domínate, impón orden en tu mente. Tú tienes la batuta, no yo, no lo olvides. Lo intentaremos una última vez. Prepárate.

El mantra volvió a salir de los labios de la hechicera. El cuervo negro se irguió de nuevo. La azotea desapareció.

 _Terra está vestida con un nuevo traje de aprendiz, junto con Slade en un lugar desconocido. Slade interroga a Terra sobre sus acciones y sentimientos anteriores por los Titanes, que ella dice haber superado. Slade le pregunta si le servirá, y ella acepta la oferta de destruirlos. El equipo intenta defenderse, pero debido a que todavía albergan algo de afecto por su ex amiga y compañera de equipo, Terra puede alcanzar la ventaja con bastante facilidad. Slade le revela a Terra a través de un comunicador que su nuevo traje de aprendiz le permite ayudarla con sus poderes en la batalla. Terra luego toma la ciudad con Slade, lo que hace que la misma sea abandonada por sus habitantes. Terra se da cuenta de que Slade nunca se preocupó realmente por ella, y disgustada por la frialdad de él, Terra renuncia y trata de escapar. Slade castiga duramente a Terra por su desafío. La golpea. Él la estaba manipulando… como una marioneta… dolor… demasiado…_

Raven se tambaleó cuando sintió como la mente de Terra opuso una gran resistencia a seguir con el recuerdo. Su psique se estaba defendiendo igual que un organismo actúa ante un intruso agente patógeno que ingresa en su cuerpo. Raven sintió una punzada de dolor en su cerebro. Finalmente… ella lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Lo hiciste Terra —la felicitó Raven, aunque sin mucha emoción—, falta más entrenamiento pero finalmente pudiste evitar mi intrusión. Eso es un avance, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento —confesó la otra desde su lugar en el suelo pero una sonrisa adornando su cara por haberlo logrado finalmente.

—Se te pasará, solo es un dolor pasajero.

Terra volvía a estar hincada en el suelo, le dolía su cabeza y estaba realmente agitada, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, pero la voz que acababa de salir por sus labios denotaba su éxito. Observó como la hechicera se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó la ayuda gustosa mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

La alarma de sus comunicadores sonó en ese preciso momento.

—Problemas —dijo Terra con un suspiro.

—Sí, adelántate.

— ¿Estás bien? —interrogó Terra con preocupación. La hechicera parecía tener algún tipo de dolor.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le restó importancia.

—Bien.

Acto seguido, Terra abrió la puerta y bajó hacia el salón principal.

Raven trató de respirar profundamente mientras controlaba sus agitadas emociones. Había absorbido demasiado del sufrimiento de Terra. Las desventajas de ser una empática.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

La humilde habitación que había en la Iglesia St. Vincent de Paul estaba ubicada en la segunda planta de la propia basílica, con suelos de piedra y muy pocos muebles rudimentarios, y que era el hogar actual de sor Anna Resik desde hacía más de diecisiete años. Aunque oficialmente su residencia estaba en un convento un poco más alejado de la ciudad, ella prefería la tranquilidad de la iglesia, además teniendo una cama y comida caliente no necesitaba nada más. Anna era la encargada de los aspectos no religiosos de la vida de la iglesia: el mantenimiento general, el cuidado del edificio fuera de las horas de misa y de visita y otras tareas que hacía con total entrega y dedicación.

Diecisiete años desde que había abandonado su "antigua religión", si es que podía llamarse de esa forma.

 _La Iglesia de la Sangre._

Solo de recordar su nombre y las actividades que realmente se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar le hacía estremecer los pelos de la nuca. Lo que ella creía que era una religión de salvación, resultó ser realmente un culto demoníaco. Sin embargo ella, en una sumisión total, siguió perteneciendo a la orden de Hermano Sangre. Pero el caso de Ángela Roth fue su límite. La madre de la progenie del demonio. Luego de eso, escapó y trato de buscar la redención. Y la había encontrado en esta casa de Dios. Cada vez que su mente se torturaba con el recuerdo de lo acontecido ese día, tenía la necesidad de encerrarse en su habitáculo, apretar su rosario y orar, orar hasta que su garganta dolía de recitar todas los credos y oraciones que conocía hasta que concebía su alma limpia de nuevo.

Pero ahora un nuevo miedo se había instalado en su pecho desde que tuvo la mala noticia de que Hermano Sangre había escapado de prisión. Aunque ella no tenía conocimiento alguno si él había vuelto a liderar el culto nuevamente.

Esta noche, mientras dormía en su cómoda cama, el sonido de tres golpes en la puerta principal la alertó.

Sor Anna se sentó en la cama. _«Pero ¿qué hora es?»_. Desconcertada, se quedó un momento más quieta, intentando despejarse. A sus sesenta años, le costaba un poco más que antes despertarse, aunque ciertamente aquellos golpes le habían avivado los sentidos.

Bajó de la cama y, al poner los pies en el suelo, la piedra helada se le clavó en las plantas desnudas. Un escalofrío recorrió su carne y, sin saber por qué, sintió miedo.

 _« ¿Intuición acaso?»_

Creyente devota desde hacía un largo tiempo, Anna había aprendido a encontrar la armonía en las señales tranquilizadoras que le llegaban desde su propia alma. Pero aquella noche, sus señales tranquilizadoras callaban tanto como la iglesia desierta en la que se encontraba.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —interrogó Raven mientras entraba en la sala. Todos los otros titanes ya estaban reunidos ahí.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma —expresó Robin mientras señalaba con su pulgar el televisor que estaba puesto en el canal de noticias.

— _Mike Davis informando desde la entrada del Instituto Franklin donde todavía no sabemos exactamente cuántos heridos hay, pero docenas han sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado, otros han sido cegados y uno de los guardias de seguridad ha muerto. La última vez que el Doctor Luz fue visto, fue hace algunos meses, donde fue arrestado por los Jóvenes Titanes. Pero fue hace treinta minutos, cuando todas las estaciones de la ciudad contactaron con el Doctor Luz cuando tomó el control del museo. Ha querido traer a todas las cámaras y reporteros de la ciudad aquí, ¿por qué? Aun no lo sabemos ¡Esperen! ¡Un momento! Una luz, que brilla… es muy intensa. Es…_

Un hombre se hizo notar por la entrada del museo de ciencias, alguien bastante familiar para ellos.

— _Mi nombre es Arthur Light —dijo el villano ante todas las cámaras que lo apuntaban—, quiero recuperar mi reputación. Quiero a los Jóvenes Titanes y solo a ellos. Enfréntense a mí, ahora. Vengan a dar la cara o acabaré con cualquier luz de vida de esta ciudad._

Acto seguido, toda la electricidad de la ciudad se cortó, incluida la de la torre.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —interrogó Terra.

— ¿Hola? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Derrotarlo como siempre! ¡Es Doctor Luz! —reveló Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — ¡Ya lo hemos vencido infinidades de veces!

—El Doctor Luz ya no es…—musitó Raven recordando el rostro del villano en el televisor.

— ¿Ya no es qué, Raven? —quiso saber Robin. Él también había notado algo raro en él.

—Recuerdo cuando nos mofábamos de él, recuerdo reírnos de él cuando iba en los coches de policía arrestado —reveló la empática—. Pero ya no se le puede tomar en broma, incluso acaba de asesinar a una persona, así no era como actuaba en el pasado…

—No entiendo tu punto…—comentó Kid Flash, al fin y al cabo él nunca se había enfrentado a ese villano.

—Su mirada, era muy diferente a la que solía tener antes. Parecía la mirada de alguien que carga con una gran ira encima. Incluso sin el poder de mi empatía actuando sobre él lo puedo vislumbrar. Debemos tener… precaución.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó ahora Cyborg con rareza.

—Solo hazme caso.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

Esa noche, la recóndita basílica de St. Vincent de Paul estaba silenciosa como una tumba, lo único que se podía percibir con los sentidos era el débil olor a incienso y velas de la misa del día anterior. Zsasz detectó cierta incomodidad en la monja mientras le hacía pasar al interior de la iglesia, cosa que no le sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente diera muestras de desconfianza en su presencia. Hacían bien en temerle.

—Entonces… ¿nunca ha visitado St. Vincent de Paul? —interrogó con averiguación sor Anna.

—No hermana —negó el hombre calvo y desconocido—, creo que es un pecado no haberlo hecho todavía.

—Es mucho más bonita de día —manifestó ella—, sobre todo cuando la luz solar deja que los vitrales se iluminen. Los colores son preciosos de observar.

—No lo dudo. Sin embargo, soy solo un turista que está por abandonar la ciudad mañana y le agradezco que me haya brindado la oportunidad de verla esta noche.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, impaciente por ponerse manos a la obra. Era una mujer menuda, podía inmovilizarla sin dificultad. Por lo menos sería más fácil que el conservador del museo.

— ¿Son sus intereses más de tipo histórico o arquitectónico?

—En realidad, hermana —dijo él con una sonrisa—, mi interés es más del tipo… espiritual.

Ella se rio sin gracia. Durante un fugaz instante, se preguntó si aquel misterioso visitante podría ser el enemigo. Ella estaba segura de que lo era.

—Se lo preguntaba para saber por dónde empezar la visita. Que sea espiritual, lo doy por descontado —comentó ella con ironía.

Anna era algo más que la cuidadora de aquel lugar. Era su centinela. Y esta noche, los viejos fantasmas del pasado habían regresado. La llegada de aquel desconocido hasta la aquí era una señal que le enviaba Hermano Sangre.

 _«Una señal de advertencia, pero… ¿para mí o para otros?»._

—Sí que es inteligente hermana, creí que tardaría más tiempo y tendría una linda visita guiada por el lugar. Pero si ya sabe de parte de quién vengo no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo entre nosotros.

La mujer no perdió el temple pese a tener conocimiento que se hallaba ante un enviado de la Iglesia de la Sangre.

—Lo que sea que Sebastian te haya prometido, ten por seguro que solo te está usando, no eres más que un peón descartable dentro de su retorcido juego. La Iglesia de la Sangre no traerá más que sufrimiento, no tiene ofrecimientos más allá que la destrucción y dolor.

— ¿Destrucción? ¿Dolor? ¿Y su religión, hermana? —cuestionó él mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la iglesia—. Ustedes lo demostraron hace mucho tiempo también. Creo que como historiadora sería alguien realmente mediocre, ¿o es que acaso su historia les da vergüenza?

—Cállate —cortó ella inmediatamente. Su anciano rostro mostraba una dureza que no había revelado hasta ahora—. No te permitiré que mancilles…

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? —dijo Zsasz sin importarle en lo más mínimo la opinión de la monja—. Podríamos hablar de las Cruzadas, o de la Inquisición. Se trataba de perseguir a los herejes, ¿no es así? Un tribunal eclesiástico que se encargó de iniciar una persecución contra todos quienes pensaran distinto al credo dominante.

—Eso… fue…—tartamudeó ella.

— ¿Quizás podríamos hablar de la quema de brujas tal vez? La Inquisición publicó el libro que algunos consideran como la publicación más manchada de sangre de todos los tiempos: el Malleus Malleficarum —El martillo de las brujas—, mediante el que se adoctrinaba al mundo de los peligros de las mujeres librepensadoras e instruía al clero sobre cómo localizarlas, torturarlas y destruirlas. Entre las mujeres a las que la Iglesia consideraba «brujas» estaban las que tenían estudios, las sacerdotisas, las gitanas, las místicas, las amantes de la naturaleza, las interesadas en botánica, y cualquier mujer sospechosamente interesada por el mundo natural. Durante trescientos años de caza de brujas, su Iglesia quemó en la hoguera nada menos que a cinco millones de mujeres.

—Parece alguien realmente instruido para ser un simple esbirro de Sebastian —expuso ella impasiblemente.

— ¿Esbirro yo? Creo que no me está dando el crédito que me merezco. Y no me malinterprete. Creo que la liberación y la purga son realmente necesarias. Eso es lo que me ofrece la Iglesia de la Sangre, la liberación de todos los zombis que conforman nuestra sociedad marchita… a nivel masivo.

—Yo también caí en sus engaños —confesó la mujer—, la salvación que ofrece Sebastian no es más que un atentado contra la humanidad.

—Hermana, creo que no está entendiendo que eso… es justamente lo que deseo. Tampoco soy un esbirro, que no le quede duda alguna de que no dudaré en hincar mi cuchillo en el cuello de ese anciano si intenta algo contra mí, pero por ahora tenemos intereses en común. Aunque sabe, yo no le temo a la muerte como usted, que está temblando como una hoja —expresó Zsasz con una sonrisa macabra mientras se levantaba del asiento.

—Eres un demonio. Estás realmente loco —comentó Anna dando un paso atrás porque ahora él estaba caminando directamente hacia ella, lentamente, como un animal salvaje que se acera a su presa—, o no eres más que un estúpido.

—Cuide su lengua, hermana. Las malas palabras no son dignas de este templo. ¿Y yo loco? No, se equivoca, no lo estoy.

— ¿Entonces solo has venido a amenazarme? —cuestionó la monja. Observó como el hombre pálido sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Su cuerpo tembló—. Ya veo, ¿ha venido a convertirme en mártir?

—Asesinada en su iglesia —reveló él, estando ahora frente a ella, tomó su rostro con fuerza con su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de la mujer con el arma afilada, logrando un ligero tajo que soltó un hilillo de sangre—. Un gesto bondadoso de mi parte creo, hermana. Permitiré a su dios enviar tu alma al cielo sin retraso a un viaje sin retorno. Parece un precio justo. Imagino que la prensa también se lo pasará en grande.

Inmediatamente, impulsó el cuchillo sobre la exigua mujer.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

— ¿Por qué simplemente no dejamos que Rae nos teleporte hasta ahí? Es más rápido —dijo Kid Flash por tercera vez un poco ansioso por un poco más de velocidad, sentado con aburrimiento en el asiento de la nave. Incluso sus pies se movían inquietos por correr. El viaje en el jet de los titanes era rápido, pero nada comparado a él o el método que normalmente utilizaba Raven.

—Raven necesita reservar sus fuerzas por si tiene que sacarnos de allí, y el T-Ship es bastante veloz —explicó Robin—. Ya hice evacuar los dos bloques que hay al lado del Instituto Franklin.

— ¿Hace falta que nos preocupemos tanto? —cuestionó nuevamente Chico Bestia sin entender la severidad del asunto—. Vamos, estamos hablando de Doctor Luz.

—Todo lo que Chico Bestia me contó de él me hacía pensar que era un gran perdedor —dijo Terra recordando lo que el chico verde le había platicado sobre algunos de sus enemigos. Ella nunca se había enfrentado a él pero por lo que había escuchado no parecía ser alguien peligroso—. Ustedes lo derrotaron casi una vez por semana, ¿verdad? Dijiste que hasta solía romper a llorar.

—Si, como un niño —rio Chico Bestia recordando la cara del villano cuando Raven aparecía en escena. Parecía un infante que acababa de ver una película de terror.

—Entonces, ¿por qué de repente nuestra amiga Raven dice que andemos con cuidado? —preguntó Starfire.

—Algo le ha pasado a Doctor Luz —comunicó la hechicera que se encontraba en un estado de reflexión—, pero… no sé qué.

Esta noche, Raven no podía evitar sentir una gran inquietud mientras la nave conducía hacia el memorial edificio.

—Quizás si se lo pedimos amablemente nos los dice —dijo Cyborg ahora—. Y amablemente significa mi puño en su cara.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _Una nueva marca en su piel._

Cuando por fin se alejó de la ciudad y estaba en una casa de seguridad, cortesía de Hermano Sangre, Zsasz se quitó la camisa negra manchada con sangre que llevaba puesta junto a los pantalones y, una vez más, comenzó a contar sus marcas casi como si se tratase de un ritual obsesivo, comenzando con la de su antebrazo. La primera marca que había hecho, la que pertenecía a un hombre sin hogar. Le cubrieron el pecho, los hombros, los brazos, las piernas, algunas en el rostro. La más reciente, además de la adquirida recién, era la de ese hombre del museo.

 _«Soy una obra maestra»._

¿Cuántas pudo contar? ¿Casi doscientas marcas con la nueva adquisición fruto de la salvación de la monja? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para matar a tanta gente? ¿Por qué no lo había detenido alguien todavía? Una vez más, la respuesta fue simple. Mataba porque no tenía miedo a la muerte. No importaba si sus víctimas intentaban defenderse (siempre fallaban), o si venía Batman o la policía. No le tenía miedo a la policía, ya que él mismo había matado a varios de ellos, y aunque estaba asustado de Batman, era bien sabido que Batman nunca mata. Incluso si lo hacía, Victor Zsasz no temía a la muerte. Si él muriera, su trabajo quedaría inconcluso, pero eso era todo. Un pequeño inconveniente. No le temía a su propia salvación.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Instituto Franklin, Filadelfia**_

El Instituto Franklin estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Filadelfia, en la intersección de 20th Street y Benjamin Franklin Parkway. Se trataba de uno de los museos más visitados de la ciudad, además de ser uno de los centros más antiguos de educación y desarrollo científico en los Estados Unidos, un importante eslabón de la investigación científica a través del patrocinio de diversas actividades y publicaciones. Inaugurado en 1824, para enseñar ciencias a artesanos y mecánicos, también es conocido porque en él se encuentra el _Benjamin Franklin National Memorial_ , una estatua de mármol de 20 pies de altura, albergando también en su interior una serie de objetos que pertenecieron a este ilustre personaje de la historia. Tres plantas con exposiciones en las que se tratan temas que van desde la comunicación y el transporte hasta la informática y la geología.

Los titanes entraron al edificio, oscuro por la falta de corriente eléctrica en toda la ciudad.

—Mantengan los ojos abiertos —dijo Robin manteniéndose alerta, tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz.

—Bienvenido Titanes —se presentó la voz del villano.

Ellos se giraron para encontrarlo, mirándolos con una sonrisa macabra, y una oscura mirada. Él no estaba allí hace unos segundos. ¿Cómo es que se apareció repentinamente?

Los ojos de Cyborg se ensancharon cuando el detector de proximidad en su brazo comenzó a sonar. — ¿Cómo hizo eso? —exigió saber mientras tocaba la pantalla.

Los ojos del villano se arrugaron, dándole un aspecto mucho más siniestro

—Tengo unos cuantos juguetes nuevos —comunicó él. Acto seguido, volvió a desaparecer.

—Está en alguna parte —respondió Robin secamente.

— ¿Luz? ¡Estamos aquí, muéstrate! —ordenó Kid Flash.

— ¡Si, hazlo cobarde! —gritó el cambiante—. Todos sabemos cómo terminará esto, bombilla de luz. Hagámoslo de la manera más fácil para todos.

El villano volvió a aparecerse.

—Los apodos solían molestarme, Chico Bestia —dijo con seriedad—. Cuando mi carácter y ego fueron transformados en una niñita adolescente.

Luego, se desvaneció nuevamente.

— ¡Hey! Se ha ido, viejo, ¿cómo? —señaló Chico Bestia tratando de enfocar todos sus sentidos súper desarrollados—. No puedo olerlo.

—No puedo sentirlo, su presencia se desvanece demasiado rápido —intervino Raven.

Doctor Luz volvió a surgir en la otra punta del museo mientras seguía hablando.

—La Liga me robo mi dignidad. ¡Así que yo robaré la de ustedes! Niños, dejen que les cuente un secreto. Ustedes son mejores que la Liga de la Justicia. Pero no estoy hablando de poderes… estoy hablando de moralidad. Creen en héroes falsos. Pero al fin me desperté, la experiencia fue similar a estar en una habitación oscura cuando las luces se encienden de repente.

Starfire, ya cansada, disparó sus starbolts proyectado una energía verde brillante de sus manos hacia el hombre. Pero nuevamente, no estaba ahí.

—Si no estuviera tan oscuro quizás sería más fácil localizarlo —sugirió Terra mientras sus ojos se movían inquietos por el museo.

—Apenas puedo ver —se quejó Kid Flash.

—Ahora si puedo oler su apestosa colonia barata —agregó el cambiante.

—Creo que puede oírte, Chico Bestia —comunicó Raven cuando un rayo de luz se disparó hacia ellos, bloqueado por un escudo negro.

—Oh que pena, habremos herido sus sentimientos —ironizó Terra con fingida tristeza.

El brazo de Cyborg sonó. El Dr. Luz apareció frente a Chico Bestia, que cambió a la forma de una pantera rápidamente. Gruñó y saltó hacia el Doctor Luz, quien dejó escapar un destello de luz de su traje. El villano esquivó el ataque de Chico Bestia y la pantera verde parecía estar ciega. Chico Bestia voló por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared.

— ¡Chico Bestia! —gritó Terra viendo a su amigo caído.

Cyborg se volvió hacia el villano y se adelantó para golpearlo. Cuando la linterna de su hombro cayó sobre el traje del Doctor Luz, él desapareció. — ¡¿Qué?! —reclamó Cyborg, agitándose un poco mientras su puño golpeaba solo el aire—. Hombre, estoy tan enfermo de pelear contra este tipo —expresó él, arrojando un soplo de frustración. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó como la oscuridad aumentaba. — ¿Está… oscureciendo?

—No —negó Robin—, se está cargando. Está drenando toda la luz de alrededor.

— ¿No tienes visión nocturna o algo así, Cyborg? —preguntó Raven secamente.

De repente, los láseres apuntaron hacia ella y rápidamente puso un escudo con sus poderes nuevamente.

—Si tuviera visión nocturna, ¿por qué tendría una gran luz incorporada en mi hombro? —replicó Cyborg a la defensiva. — ¿Por moda?

—Es un teletransportador fotónico —anunció Robin mientras alargaba su báculo—. Lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Doctor Luz volvió a aparecerse, en el medio del museo, mientras veía a los titanes con vanidad.

—Eres un gran detective. ¿Bien? ¿A qué estás esperando, Robin? Sé que te mueres por decirlo.

— ¡Titanes! ¡Al ataque!

Los titanes corrieron pero él solo se esfumó de nuevo.

Cyborg apuntó su luz hacia la pared, esperando con expectativa a que el villano reapareciera frente a él. Sin embargo, Doctor Luz no apareció frente a Cyborg. Apareció junto a Starfire, golpeándola en el pecho con una centella luminosa. Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

—Aún queda algo de valor en ti, Starfire —dijo el villano mientras aplastaba a la chica con su pie y lo estrujaba con fuerza. Ella solo gruñó con fuerza—. Puedo verlo alrededor de todos nosotros. Y manejarlo al igual que una araña teje su telaraña.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Luz —dijo él—. Tu visión de Starbolts. Déjame verlo. Dámela a mí.

El villano acercó su mano al rostro de la alienígena y, para sorpresa de todos, sus manos parecían drenar la energía verde de los ojos de ella. Un golpe rápido en su espalda arrojó a Luz lejos de la chica.

— ¿Te gustan las cosas brillantes verdad? El brillo, pues mira aquí, si es que crees poder seguirme con los ojos —Kid Flash comenzó a correr velozmente alrededor del villano, su cuerpo empezando a brillar como un relámpago. Un tornado se estaba formando alrededor.

—Kid Flash, ¿intentando usar la supervelocidad? No puedes dañarme, no cuando tus poderes fueron entregados por un rayo. Puedo hablar con los rayos. Aunque no seas más que un patético intento de experimento para parecerte a alguien. Mío es el poder de dirigirlo —expuso Doctor Luz mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente tratando de encontrar donde disparar. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _«Te tengo»_. Envió un poderoso rayo verde, dando justo en el cuerpo del velocista, que fue arrojado lejos.

— ¡Kid Flash! —gritó la hechicera observando el lugar por donde el chico había sido lanzado por la descarga, pero no podía ver nada por la oscuridad del museo. Ella se puso en guardia rápidamente cuando él volvió a desaparecer.

—Van a sufrir, Titanes. Van a morir. Y la Liga de la Justicia tendrá que esperar.

El villano surgió repentinamente detrás de la hechicera oscura pero fue interceptado por un birdarang del Chico Maravilla, que dio justo en su omóplato, provocando un corte medianamente profundo.

—Buen tiro —lo felicitó Terra con una sonrisa.

—En realidad apuntaba un poco más abajo, ya sabes, pero supongo que no soy tan talentoso como Speedy.

Robin lanzó bombas flash al suelo, la luz entró en erupción rápidamente y luego murió inmediatamente. Doctor Luz se teletransportó frente a Robin en un corto lapso de tiempo, golpeándolo con su puño cargado con un campo de fuerza amarillo. El Chico Maravilla también fue lanzado lejos.

—Otro titán caído —se burló Luz.

— ¡Detén esto! —ordenó Terra viendo como el líder era noqueado, sus ojos brillando de amarrillo y la tierra empezando a temblar. Una gran roca se elevó y la dirigió contra el hombre. Pero éste, con un rayo, desintegró el proyectil enviado.

—A ti no te conozco —señaló apareciendo junto a la rubia—, no creo que valgas la pena. Desaparece.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Terra le dio un puñetazo a su armadura, con la intención de romperla. Un dolor inesperado floreció entre su segundo y tercer nudillo. La armadura era demasiado dura. El villano levanto su mano, proyectando un potente haz de luz que embistió contra la chica rubia, dejándola completamente vencida.

— ¿Te gusta la luz? —interrogó Cyborg apuntándolo con su cañón supersónico. — ¡Pues prueba esto!

Luz lanzó un campo de fuerza simple para bloquear el ataque.

—Patético intento. Atacarme con tu cañón supersónico no te servirá —. El villano se desvaneció para aparecer frente a Cyborg—. Tus riñones, deberían estar por aquí. Dime, Cyborg. ¿Aun los echas de menos? —. Luz no le dio tiempo de respuesta. La mano que se hallaba en esa zona disparó un potente láser blanco, atravesando el cuerpo del hombre robótico, dejando un gran orificio en el lugar.

Cyborg se estrelló contra una pared cuando lo golpeó.

—Con el mismo disfraz, con la misma barba de chivo. No engañas a nadie. Eres el viejo Doctor Luz de toda la vida —dijo Chico Bestia saliendo de las sombras transformado en un león que se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. El villano cayó, mientras el cambiante lo mantenía sujetado firmemente en el suelo, un furioso gruñido animal escapaba del verde mamífero.

Raven se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, su mente estaba abrumada.

 _«El miedo crece a mí alrededor, proviene de mis amigos… y otras emociones emanan de Doctor Luz. Excitación corrompida. Regocijo»._

— ¡Quítate… de… en medio!

 _«Odio»._

El villano golpeó al chico verde con su nuevo cañón fotónico mejorado. Chico Bestia bramó de dolor y se derrumbó, volviendo a su forma humana, aun ardiendo por las quemaduras mientras permanecía inconsciente.

 _«Y más odio»._

Un golpe rápido en la mandíbula de Doctor Luz lo hizo tambalear, mientas escupía sangre por su boca. Él solo rio siniestramente.

—Kid Flash de nuevo, sí que eres insistente. ¿Qué pasaría si tu rodilla…? —. Luz disparó el arma de la muñeca derecha contra la pierna del velocista, causando una profunda contusión. Wally cayó al suelo mientras gritaba por el dolor, era como si lava fundida atravesara su pierna—. Hmm, eso pensaba.

Una barrera del alma de Raven se interpuso entre él y sus amigos.

— ¡Para esto! ¡Detén todo este odio! —ordenó la hechicera que se había mantenido en la retaguardia. — ¡No puedo consumir… más odio!

—Yo… no puedo parar esto Raven —comunicó Doctor Luz mientras se lanzaba contra la hechicera, que se desplomó en el suelo. Él dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello, las cuales empezaron a brillar. La hechicera llevó las suyas propias mientras trataba de apartar las de su enemigo—. Es todo lo que soy. Me robaron varios años. Me robaron todo lo que yo fui. Así que prueba esto. Prueba mi odio. Es tan brillante, como el día.

— ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima! —gritó furioso Kid Flash.

Otro puñetazo veloz que tampoco pudo esquivar esta vez lo despidió lejos de la bruja, estrellándose contra la estatua de mármol de Benjamin Franklin.

Raven estaba temblando y moviéndose rígidamente, la quemadura en su cuello dolía mucho pero nada era comparado con la rodilla del velocista. Pero ella ignoró su propia herida, arrodillándose junto a él y concentrándose en curar la de Wally.

—No, haz lo tuyo primero —le dijo Kid Flash, sus palabras amortiguadas a través de sus dientes apretados por la dolencia.

—No. Lo tuyo es... es... —. Ella se calló. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho ese rayo desintegrador?

El velocista sintió que su piel se enfriaba y trató de mirarla. Raven lo empujó hacia abajo, con una mano brillando en azul mientras se concentraba—. No mires. Por favor. Es malo. Wally, si sigues corriendo te vas a provocar una lesión permanente.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Y lo hiciste genial. El hecho de que tengas ganas de seguir peleando dice mucho de ti. Gracias, Wally.

Él se estremeció cuando la mano de ella tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. De repente, sus ojos parecían demasiado cansados para permanecer abiertos. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Rae... ¿qué estás...? —murmuró el sintiendo que su voz se apagaba.

La voz de ella sonaba muy lejana—. Necesitas quedarte quieto. Y no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo contigo.

—... maldita seas... quería… ayudar… —se desvaneció, sin quererlo realmente.

—Un poco tarde —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Un potente rayo luminoso surgió de dónde había estado derribado Doctor Luz.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más necesita ver la luz? —dijo mientras buscaba a su próximo objetivo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el aire se enfrió a su alrededor. Casi helando. La bruja de los titanes emergió del suelo, quedando ahora los dos frente a frente.

—Entrégate y no vas a salir herido —decretó ella como un rígido tono.

—"Aquel que vive de la esperanza, morirá con el estómago vacío." Benjamin Franklin, el padre de la luz moderna, un héroe de mi infancia. Tuve la oportunidad de ser un héroe. Tenía una mente brillante. Mis necesidades, por desgracia, iban por otros caminos.

—Por el camino del mal.

—Lo mismo digo para ti —dijo él con una mirada dura—, pero yo acepté mi destino. Derramar sangre. Y ahora estoy frente tuyo.

— ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

— ¡¿Qué quiero?! —. Él se acercó amenazadoramente a Raven. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente el verdadero miedo a la oscuridad? Nunca desaparece, Raven. Nunca—. Luz retrocede y comienza a alejarse, pero él avanza nuevamente sobre Raven—. Creo que ese día probé el infierno. No había vida, ni color, ni luz en ese lugar. Literalmente, pude sentir la vida que me estaba siendo arrebatada y sin duda habría perecido si Robin no hubiera intervenido y me hubiera salvado de ti, maldito demonio. ¡Quieres saber lo que quiero! Quiero que sepas lo que es el miedo real.

—Siempre he odiado la oscuridad. La oscuridad de dentro del alma humana. De dentro de mi alma. He tenido que luchar durante años para mantenerme en la luz. He intentado abrazar la parte de mi madre que hay en mí. Mi humanidad. Pero ese día era diferente, te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado.

—Se supone que eres el héroe. Raven, pero me atacaste hasta casi matarme.

—Perdí el control... te lo advertí. No quise que eso pasara.

— ¿De verdad crees que disculparse hará que todo sea mejor?

—Aun así… siento la oscuridad creciendo en mi alma, y hambrienta de emociones. Siempre he odiado la oscuridad. Siempre he sentido odio por una parte de mi misma. Es por eso que me enfrento al mal que me rodea. Soy Raven, soy una Joven Titán, y con ellos es el único momento que mis sentimientos son de… felicidad.

— ¡Deja de hablar y pelea, maldita arpía! —gritó él enfurecido. Un disparo certero en su pecho—. Justo en el blanco, perra escurridiza.

 _«Puedo sentir como me arde la piel. Puedo curarla. Y rezar. Aunque sé que mis plegarias nunca son escuchadas… por nadie bueno»._

Luz forma una bola resplandeciente en su mano y con la otra él la sujeto fuertemente del cabello—. No vas a ninguna parte.

Raven apenas logró esquivar cuando él le lanza la cargada esfera luminosa, justo en su estómago. El dolor de las quemaduras era insoportable.

Su cabeza palpitó.

 _«Déjame salir», gruñó esa voz en su mente._

Doctor Luz la agarra por el cuello y la sostiene allí con una mano mientras forma una segunda concentración luminosa con la otra —. Voy a poner fin a mi miedo, Raven. Pero primero quiero que sepas cómo se siente—. Él libera la acumulación de energía en su cara. La deja ir mientras ella grita del dolor.

Raven se derrumba mientras se cubre la cara con las manos. El dolor es tan fuerte que casi no puede respirar. Después de algún tiempo se las arregla para mirar hacia arriba. Ella comienza a parpadear, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede ver nada.

—Ceguera, lástima que sea solo temporal por unas cuantas horas. ¿Quién le teme a la oscuridad ahora, bruja maldita?

Raven luchó para levantarse y él comienza a reír maniáticamente. Ella sabía que tenía que alejarse de este loco. Raven solo hace una corta distancia antes de tropezar con algunos escombros y caer. Ella escuchó su risa burlona acercándose mientras se apresuraba a levantarse. Él la agarra del pelo nuevamente antes de que ella pueda escapar y la arroja de nuevo al suelo. Doctor Luz le da una fuerte patada a la hechicera en las costillas, provocando otro grito de dolor. Ella gime mientras lucha por respirar.

 _«Déjame salir, bruja inmunda. Puedo matarlo, acabar con él. Su luz no podrá contra la oscuridad de tu sombra»._

—Aléjate —amenazó Raven—, te lo advierto nuevamente.

—La única manera de deshacerse de un miedo es matarlo y mataré al mío de raíz —. Luz apunta una última bola luminosa, terriblemente cargada con todo su poder.

 _«La oscuridad que le envolvía… Sus instintos buceando por salir a flote…»._

Las imágenes que desfilaban por su mente eran cada vez más aterradoras.

Raven estaba en su límite. Toda la rabia y la frustración que contenía. Las emociones de Terra que la habían fatigado durante el ejercicio, el miedo de sus amigos y el odio que había absorbido de Doctor Luz se expelían de ella como una fuente. Un géiser de ira que él acababa de despertar.

Las tinieblas la asediaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Soy parte de ti, siempre. No puedes escapar»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oscuridad total. De nuevo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y silencio._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raven gritó, sus ojos se volvieron blancos con magia. El Instituto Franklin se sacudió violentamente, se arrojaron objetos por todas partes y se abrieron portales que escupían fuego del mismísimo infierno.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó temeroso el villano mientras vacilaba.

—Puedo terminar lo que empecé ese día —gruñó la hechicera con una voz realmente aterradora—. Deja que la oscuridad consuma tu alma. La luz que tanto amas y te envuelve es solo una defensa contra la penumbra que rodea tu putrefacto ser.

Raven oyó el retumbar del edificio y las paredes se agrietaron amenazando con derrumbarse. Si continuaba, seguramente el lugar se desplomaría. Pero ella simplemente no podía detenerse, la rabia ahora tenía el control junto a esa parte desconocida que descubrió hace un tiempo.

 _La sombra._

— ¡Basta, por favor, no quiero morir, basta!

El villano intentó escapar arrastrándose lejos de Raven, pero un tentáculo oscuro lo agarró del pie. Fue fuerte; él no podía liberarse. El tentáculo levantó a Luz y lo golpeó contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

 _«No dejes que se apague, no permitas que la sombra tome control. Si sigues con esto, lastimarás a tus amigos», susurró la serena voz de esa mujer desconocida. Esa mujer cubierta con una túnica y velo blanco. «Estoy aquí para ayudarte», murmuró una vez más._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así, todo terminó.

Los portales se cerraron, el fuego se dispersó y el viento feroz se detuvo. Raven cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Ella cantó su mantra tratando de calmar sus sentimientos. Ella sabía que todas sus emociones eran peligrosas. Pero la ira, es lo que más trataba de evitar. Podía incluso haber matado a sus amigos si el edificio se hubiera derrumbado. Esta fue la segunda vez que perdió la calma y sintió esa ira casi asesina. La primera fue en su pelea contra Madame Rouge, aunque ese día pudo controlarse. Esta vez, en cambio, le resultó complicado.

Ella escuchó a la policía acercarse hacia donde seguramente estaba Doctor Luz derrotado. Susurró su mantra una vez más. La calma por fin llegó a ella. Todos estaban a salvo.

 **[...]**

—Muy impresionante, Raven —la felicitó Wally, que estaba sentado en una camilla luego de que los médicos suturaran la herida de su rodilla—. Luchaste contra Luz en uno contra uno. Aunque no tendrías que haberme dormido, ¿lo sabes, no?

—No mentiste cuando dijiste que tu metabolismo era acelerado. Agotaste mi hechizo de sueño muy rápido, cualquier otro seguiría roncando. Y entre todos lo debilitaron, no fui solamente yo —. Ella dirigió su mano hacia su rodilla vendada. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, la herida no es tan profunda gracias a ti, los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron pero nadie es mejor que mi bella enfermera —bromeó él. Estaban esperando que Robin terminara de hablar con la policía sobre el traslado de Doctor Luz.

—No soy ninguna enfermera, Wallace. Mañana prometo curar tu rodilla por completo, hoy no creo que pueda. Debo sanar mis propias heridas, necesito dormir.

— ¿Te lastimó? —preguntó él realmente preocupado.

—Ceguera temporal y tres costillas rotas, nada letal.

—Eso no suena como "nada letal", ¿sabes? La ceguera…

—Como dije, temporal —dijo Raven para tranquilizar sus inquietudes—. No es nada profundo, solo una herida superficial en la retina, se solucionará si descanso bien hoy. La radiación de luz emitida por él no fue tan poderosa, solo parecía querer torturarme.

— ¿Mañana no era nuestra cita con los libros? —preguntó él con una linda sonrisa—. Espero que tus bellos ojos estén activos para que puedas apreciar la perfección de mi rostro sin máscara, cariño.

—Eso pareció demasiado cursi. Mis ojos estarán bien mañana por la mañana.

Wally dirigió sus ojos hacia la figura de Robin que le hacía una seña para retirarse por fin del lugar.

—Creo que el Jet ese está listo para arrancar. Bien, es hora de regresar.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte…**_

Un camión blindado de la policía se movía por las calles de la ciudad, llevando al villano recientemente caído a prisión.

— ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Creen que he perdido? Piensan…

Su voz de cortó cuando la ventanilla del camión se abrió, revelando el rostro de un anciano que él conocía. Un antiguo villano de Jump City. El exdirector de HIVE.

—Pienso que necesitas volver a dormir, Doctor —murmuró la voz del anciano.

— ¡Hermano Sangre! —exclamó él sorprendido. — ¿Cómo…? ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Es tu día de suerte —dijo la voz de una mujer que era la que conducía.

—Mayhem tiene razón. Has sido invitado a formar parte de un club selecto. Estás hambriento de venganza y poder, acepta fácilmente mi sugestión.

Los ojos de Hermano Sangre brillaron en un tono rojo carmesí.

—Sí, Hermano Sangre —susurró Doctor Luz con una voz queda, casi como un zombi.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después de la batalla...**_

Wally arrastró sus pies hacia la cocina mientras cojeaba. Su pierna todavía dolía como un infierno. Sin contar que estaba ridículamente cansado, pero también tenía hambre. Y cuando llegaba el momento, la comida preponderaba sobre el sueño.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miró a cada una de las puertas que pasaba. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg. Después de la pelea con la bombilla luminosa, un buen descanso nocturno los ayudaría a reunir fuerzas. Además de que estaban todos en su mayoría heridos por la batalla reciente.

La sonrisa de Wally se ensanchó cuando se acercó a la habitación de Raven. Se detuvo y miró la puerta cerrada frente a él. Una pequeña parte de él realmente quería llamar a su puerta y entrar, solo para que él pudiera verla. Pero sabía que no era buena idea. Raven odiaba ser molestada... sobre todo si estaba en algún trance meditativo para sanar sus propias magulladuras.

Wally, aun sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina y salón principal, pero mientras lo hacía, escuchó unas voces que venían de dentro.

 _«Bueno. Un vistazo rápido», pensó mientras pegaba su oreja en la puerta._

—Hoy ocurrió otro asesinato, Zee. Una monja en la Iglesia St. Vincent de Paul. El mismo modus operandi. La misma marca grabada a cuchillo. Estoy seguro de que se trata de Victor Zsasz, según Bruce él escapó de Arkham y no hubo más noticias de él en Gotham, lo que confirma más mis teorías. Está trabajando para Hermano Sangre. La noticia de la muerte de la mujer no tomó revuelo todavía porque los medios estaban más atentos a lo que ocurría con Doctor Luz.

 _« ¿Zee? Era Robin hablando con Zatanna»._

—Entonces… ¿acabaron de enfrentarse con Doctor Luz? —preguntó la maga.

—Si —afirmó él.

— ¿Y mencionaste que parecía… diferente?

—Sí, eso es lo que dije —indicó el Chico Maravilla—. El tipo estaba realmente enojado. Peligroso. Logró derrotarnos a casi todos y no somos nuevos en esto. Chico Bestia solía ser capaz de tumbar a Luz él solo. Esta vez han hecho falta siete de nosotros para subyugarlo.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

—Eso no es lo peor —mencionó Robin—, me acaban de informar que él nunca llegó a prisión. El auto está desaparecido. Sea lo que sea, el no huyó del coche, alguien más estaba a bordo con él. Mis sospechas son…

—Hermano Sangre —terminó ella. Sus hipótesis eran las mismas—. Él está reclutando gente. Zsasz, ahora Doctor Luz.

 _«Esto no se oye nada bien»_ , pensó Wally. Las cosas parecían estarse complicando cada vez más.

— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que está armando un ejército?

—Más que ejército, se trata mejor dicho de peones. De esa forma él evita ensuciarse las manos, deja que otros hagan el trabajo sucio mientras él se mantiene oculto maquinando sus planes.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Doctor Luz en el pasado?

—Dick… ¿Acaso importa? —suspiró ella sin ganas de hablar de esto.

—Si él es una amenaza, será mejor que esté informado. Cuando nuestras vidas están en peligro, te puedo asegurar que es jodidamente importante. Tú lo sabes, Zee.

—Está bien, te lo diré —se resignó la maga—. Hace unos años, encontraron al doctor Arthur Light en el satélite JLA. Sue Dibny estaba a bordo… sola.

— ¿Dibny? ¿No era esa la esposa del Hombre Elástico? —preguntó Dick.

—Sí.

Él vaciló.

— ¿Estaba… sola? ¿Pero Doctor Luz no pudo...?

—Lo hizo —dijo Zatanna, con un tono plano que evidenció el indicio de tristeza que provocaba el recuerdo en la maga.

— ¿Qué le pasó? Siempre parecía un poco desequilibrado, pero nunca completamente peligroso —quiso saber él, toda su atención en la cara de Zatanna.

—No —corrigió la maga—, el Doctor Luz siempre fue un desequilibrado. Le sucedió… algo que lo convirtió en el hombre débil contra el que te has enfrentado antes.

— ¿Y ahora ha vuelto a ser como antes? —preguntó Robin.

—Es evidente.

— ¿Por qué cambió? ¿Qué produjo tan gran cambio de personalidad?

—No sé si es…

—Zatanna —interrumpió el líder de los titanes—, será mejor que me lo digas. Necesito estar al tanto.

Zatanna cerró los ojos mientras los tormentosos recuerdos de ese momento llegaron a su cabeza.

—Hice que Luz olvidara esa noche —reveló ella—, pero al hacerlo, cambié por error su propio carácter. Digamos que en el proceso, accidentalmente se produjo una lobotomía parcial, provocando que sus habilidades intelectuales disminuyeran. Inmediatamente después, Luz se había convertido en el hombre que ustedes los Titanes habían conocido. Un saco de boxeo. Débil, predecible, irritante con sus juegos de palabras cursi.

Robin la miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué la Liga de la Justicia aprobaría eso?

— ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Porque Luz acababa de violar a la esposa del Hombre Elástico. Porque sabía dónde estaban las esposas e hijas de otros superhéroes—apuntó la maga rotundamente—. Si lo hubieran enviado a la cárcel, él habría estallado y habría ido tras todos los que nos importaban. Se jactó de eso. Era su gran plan. La Liga no podía matarlo… así que… votamos.

— ¿Quién voto a favor de esto?

—Hawkman, Átomo y yo votamos a favor para llevar a cabo el proceso, mientras que Green Arrow, Black Canary y Green Lantern votaron en contra. El voto decisivo de Flash rompió el empate. Se aprobó finalmente mi idea.

 _« ¿El voto de Barry? ¿Él estuvo a favor de esto? No me lo creo…», Wally seguía escuchando._

— ¿Y Batman votó por esto? —inquirió Robin, incrédulo.

Zatanna respiró antes de hablar—. Bruce apareció e intentó detener el proceso. Tuve que hacerlo. Lo congelé y los miembros votaron también por modificar la memoria de Batman para que creyera que votó en contra. Alteré sus recuerdos. No te preocupes, él ya lo sabe, pero se dio cuenta que al final era lo mejor.

Él se quedó en silencio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Entonces Doctor Luz tenía razón? ¿La Liga estaba borrando los recuerdos de amigos y enemigos? ¿Cuál era el límite entonces?

—No lo puedo creer, jugaste a ser Dios y terminaron por crear a un monstruo. Un monstruo por el que preocuparnos. No sé qué va a pasar con ustedes cuando esto salga a la luz, y créeme que saldrá…

—Yo no creé ningún monstruo —replicó la maga frunciendo el ceño—, él ya era eso en ese entonces. No es más que un sociópata.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo con sarcasmo él.

—Ojalá no hubiera tenido que hacerlo —expresó Zatanna—. Con respecto al caso de Raven, he estado analizando las fotos de la escena del crimen que me enviaste. Constantine y yo creemos que Hermano Sangre está tras ella.

— ¿Tras ella?

— ¿Te repito la última frase del escrito grabado a sangre? … _Cuando la Caja de Pandora sea abierta y el poder de la oscuridad de la gema sea finalmente liberado, Scath se alzará..._ ¿A quién te piensas que hace referencia? Ella es la gema. La Gema de Scath. Liberar el poder de su oscuridad es lo que tienen como objetivo, traer a Trigon al mundo terrenal será su premio final.

 _« ¿Raven en peligro? ¿Gema de Scath? ¿Quién era Trigon?», se preguntó Wally sin entender. Ella nunca le había hablado de nada sobre eso._

—Tiene sentido.

—Escucha Dick —dijo ella, esperando la reacción segura de él—, ya comuniqué esto a la Liga y todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo unánime. Raven necesita… cierto tipo de vigilancia.

—Raven no es peligrosa, y no lo permitiré.

—Cualquiera relacionado con Trigon es alguien peligroso, sobre todo si estamos hablando de su hija que fue concebida para ser un portal para su padre. Su alma es una puerta de entrada para el mundo demoníaco. Ella es la que puede permitir su acceso. Es peligrosa, te guste aceptarlo o no. Además, no te estoy preguntado, solo avisando. Es eso o que sea trasladada inmediatamente a la base del Atalaya, ¿qué es lo que prefieres más?

Wally abrió sus ojos como platos, _« ¿Raven peligrosa? ¿Mundo demoníaco? ¿Qué era ella en realidad entonces?»._ Esa tarde, cuando interrumpió su meditación, también se había hecho esa pregunta y solo sacó como conclusión que quizás era algo así como una alienígena, como Superman o Martian Manhunter o también con la recientemente conocida Starfire, pero era obvio que no era ni cerca de eso. Había algo más… algo que ella le estaba ocultando. ¿Por qué escondía algo así? ¿No confiaba en él?

—Raven es mi compañera de equipo y merece…

— ¡No! —señaló Zatanna perdiendo un poco el temple—, ¡tú prioridad es proteger a los ciudadanos de la ciudad! ¡La negación sobre su condición, su herencia, puede ponernos en peligro! ¡Y no solo a Jump City, sino al mundo entero!

 _« ¿Herencia? ¿Peligro? ¿Para el mundo entero?», Wally soló arrugó el entrecejo, Raven tendría mucho que explicarle._

— ¿Cómo puedo proteger a la ciudad, cuando ni siquiera puedo proteger a mi equipo? —Robin levantó las manos con frustración. — ¡Respóndeme Zatanna!

La cara llena de enojo de la maga pronto se desvaneció. Todo sonaba extrañamente familiar. ¿Por qué no vio las señales antes? Ahora tenía algo sentido. Zatanna dejó escapar un lento suspiro

—Temes de perderla, ¿verdad? Ya has tenido otra pérdida antes.

Robin apretó su mandíbula. — ¿Qué?

—Bruce era así cuando Jason…—. Zatanna no sabía cómo continuar—. Él sentía que dejaba que alguien a quien prometió proteger, muriera de la mano de su peor enemigo. Bruce se volvió frío, cruel y solitario, culpando a cada ladrón y enemigo en Gotham por lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, fue lo más duro que se hizo a sí mismo. Jason Todd pasó a engrosar uno más en la lista de traumas que arrastraba Bruce desde la muerte de sus padres, convirtiéndose en el mayor fracaso de su carrera—. La cara de Zatanna se oscureció memorando esos días duros. Durante ese tiempo, la membresía del Caballero Oscuro a la Liga de la Justicia fue cuestionada por sus métodos más… violentos.

 _«Jason Todd»_ , Wally recordaba ese nombre. El segundo Robin que había sido asesinado por el Joker.

Robin se inclinó hacia la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. Jason siempre fue difícil de tratar. Era descarado, cabeza dura y con una personalidad que le hacía creer que era el mejor, sin mencionar su cuestionable código moral. En general, bajo el duro caparazón, él era solo alguien que quería atención, un reconocimiento. Él tuvo padres amorosos que murieron, Jason tenía padres que eran abusivos y drogadictos. Para sobrevivir y por el hábito de su madre, Jason recurrió a la delincuencia, robando piezas de automóviles por dinero. Su madre murió pronto por una sobredosis de drogas, y su padre había desaparecido misteriosamente después de conseguir un trabajo para Dos Caras. Solo en las calles, apenas sobreviviendo, aun robando partes de autos por dinero. Batman lo encontró asaltando las ruedas de su Batmobile. En vez de enfadarse, se sorprendió por la habilidad del muchacho pero lo metió a una escuela para chicos problemáticos y, al ver que no se adaptaba, decidió adoptarlo para rescatarlo de la calle y de esta escuela. La transición de Jason Todd a Robin duró unos cuantos meses. Bruce lo tomó como propio y comenzó a entrenarlo para que lo reemplazara, ya que él mismo estaba ausente siendo líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Bruce creía que si no hubiera llevado a Jason a su casa en unos pocos años, él llevaría a Jason a la policía como Batman. Los recuerdos eran duros, Dick sentía que le había fallado a Jason de alguna manera.

Durante años, Batman se negó a trabajar con un compañero, incluso se distanció de la Liga de la Justicia (aunque nunca abandonó la Liga por completo). Se volvió más oscuro, más cruel, y mucho más imprudente. Ciertos miembros de la Liga en realidad discutieron sobre sacarlo de la comisión y obligarlo a retirarse, aunque nadie tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer una cosa así sin matarlo. La muerte de Jason es posiblemente una fuente de melancolía y una fuerza motriz para Bruce como la muerte de los Waynes. Una herida que seguramente nunca sanará.

—No tiene nada que ver —dijo él mientras agitaba la cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Estás mezclando todo con todo. ¿Quién será el encargado de la misión?

—Mandaré a Zachary, él la vigilará y me mantendrá informada diariamente.

 _« ¿Zachary? genial»_ , reflexionó el velocista con sarcasmo. El mago de circo era realmente insoportable.

— ¿Enviarás a Zatara, a tu propio primo? Que conveniente de tu parte, Zatanna…

—Zachary es más que competente para esta tarea. Como te dije, aprobado por la Liga, con el voto de Bruce incluido.

—Espero que no hayas modificado su mente otra vez para votar a favor de esto —escupió ácidamente Robin.

—Soy mejor que eso Dick —dijo Zatanna sin mostrar molestia por el comentario de él.

— ¿Qué, entonces te acostaste con él?

Zatanna se masajeó las sienes. Esto no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Lamento no poder seguir dialogando contigo —comentó la maga—, pero debo seguir con mi investigación. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Y la próxima vez, trata de mantenerte enfocado, esto no es un juego.

Inmediatamente, la comunicación se cortó.

—Maldición —masculló Robin mientras golpeaba el teclado. Las cosas cada vez estaban yendo peor.

Wally caminó hasta su habitación una vez que la charla terminó, no quería que Robin supiera que había estado escuchando en secreto toda la conversación. Tendría que hablar con Raven… y ella tendría que hablar con él sobre muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Después de casi dos semanas de no actualizar les traigo otro capítulo antes de las fiestas de Año Nuevo, demore más que de costumbre pero es más largo que los anteriores. Espero que haya gustado y no haya quedado muy confuso intercalando varias partes como Zsasz, el entrenamiento de Terra, la batalla con Doctor Luz…**

 **Bien… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Alguno conocía la verdadera historia detrás de Doctor Luz? Disculpen si la batalla con los Titanes no quedó bien desarrollada pero creo que se me da pésimo escribir escenas de peleas jaja o eso noto yo cuando leo el producto final.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció!**

 _ **Saludos!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Crisis de identidad

**Capítulo 16: Crisis de identidad**

* * *

 **Aclaración antes de comenzar** **: este capítulo contiene diálogos extensos. **

**Por lo tanto, el símbolo " » " que verán en algunos de estos diálogos, se utiliza para poner un punto aparte pero asimismo darle continuidad al mismo. Significa que el diálogo continúa.**

 **Con nada más para aclarar, disfruten del capítulo, uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora…**

* * *

 _Raven se hallaba nuevamente ceñida en el mismo espeluznante escenario. Todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamaradas del mismísimo averno._

 _El mismo panorama, el mismo albor fulgurando en sus manos protegiéndola. Como una vela encendida en una oscura habitación… pero más débil que antes, siempre pareciendo estar al punto de la extinción._

 _Una risa burlona hace eco en el aire, y luego una voz habla, tan recóndita y terrible como la profundidad infernal de la que brota, una voz que sacude la tierra._

— _¡Lo que hayas ocultado, te convertirás! ¡Serás consumida por la oscuridad de tu alma! ¡Ese es tu destino!_

 _Raven escuchó la voz, pero no se encogió, como podría haberlo hecho en otra ocasión. No debía tener miedo. Después de todo, nada de esto era real._

 _Esto sucedió hace casi un año. Su padre, Trigon, había llegado y había chamuscado el cielo y la tierra en su esfuerzo por traer todo el infierno a esta dimensión, pero había fracasado debido a ella._

 _De todo lo que se trataba ahora era de una pesadilla inofensiva._

— _No te tengo miedo —dijo Raven simplemente, mirando el cielo cubierto de humo—. Ya no. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí ahora. Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación._

— _¿Lo soy? —preguntó la voz detrás de ella. Ha cambiado: ahora suena como la propia voz de Raven, pero con una extraña calidad de eco, casi como un canto fúnebre, como si el orador no fuera del todo real._

 _Raven se gira lentamente para mirar la fuente de la voz, una figura esbelta con una capa negra, una masa sombría uniforme parecida a ella en todos los sentidos._

 _«Aún recuerdo el profundo disgusto que la aparición me produjo»._

 _Su doble errante y ominoso._

 _Todo lo que estando destinado a permanecer en secreto, en lo oculto, ha salido a la luz._

 _La sombra._

— _No eres nada más que una creación de mi mente —Raven le dice a su doble oscuro, negándose a ser intimidada—. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí, y no ganas nada por estar aquí. Vete y déjame dormir._

— _¿Irme? —la figura oscura preguntó, su tono mordaz—. No puedo irme. Soy parte de ti, para siempre. Mi presencia existe, crece cada vez que pasa el tiempo. Es posible que hayas derrotado a Trigon, pero siempre has sabido, en el fondo, que lo que más temes es a ti misma. A tu propia oscuridad. Piensa en esto de manera lógica, Raven. Sé que puedes. Ambas sabemos que eres inteligente. No puedes reprimirme para siempre. Tarde o temprano perderás el control y saldré. Yo ya lo he hecho algunas veces. No creo que el pobre Doctor Luz me olvide nunca. Formo parte de cada una de sus pesadillas, así como de las tuyas._

 _Raven tuvo que reprimir la oleada de ira que sintió al ver a su contraparte siniestra sonreír. Ira. Es lo que quiere que ella sienta, se recuerda a sí misma, lo que le dará poder. Así que, en lugar de eso, le dio la espalda y trató de traer un poco de paz y calma, cierra los ojos y se concentra mientras murmura su mantra… el paisaje onírico se agita._

— _Eso no te servirá para huir, ¡mírame!_

 _Raven se giró._

— _Tan débil, tan vulnerable. Eres un caso muy triste. Tienes demasiados temores. Contigo el problema no es encontrar una debilidad, sino escoger entre todas ellas._

 _Ella y la sombra solo estaban separadas por centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron. En algún punto eran similares._

— _¿Quién eres? —cuestionó la hechicera._

— _A simple vista la mayoría de las personas aparentar ser como seres buenos y nobles. Sin embargo, en nuestro interior hay ciertas dimensiones reprimidas, instintos heredados donde a veces se esconde la violencia, la rabia, el odio… Cuanto más oculta esté la sombra de la vida consciente del individuo, más densa es. Soy ese lado oscuro que siempre has intentado coartar. Soy producto de toda esa supresión de emociones que te enseñaron en Azarath, tu energía psíquica reprimida. La gente no está a salvo a tu alrededor. Acéptalo, lo que niegas te somete. Soy todo lo que tienes._

 _La sombra se desmenuzó en el aire e inmediatamente entró en el cuerpo de Raven._

 _El aire se enrarece con el hedor sulfúrico del azufre al tiempo que unas nubes brumosas se unen con furia, mientras los cuerpos se arrastraban por el suelo buscando salvación, todos le suplican, se agarran a ella, la empujan, le gritan._

 _Raven protesta mientras sus barreras empáticas parecían despedazarse entre tanto sufrimiento._

 _El mundo había sido devastado, sin dejar nada que salvar._

 _«Mi miedo crece mientras se forman las imágenes… empezando con docenas… y creciendo rápidamente a cientos… miles… un millón de almas e incluso más»._

 _Quizás todo esto era un doloroso recordatorio de que no podía huir de lo inevitable, como la sombra le había dicho._

 _«Un millón de almas desgarrando cualquier protección de mi frágil alma…»._

— _¡Cúrame!_

— _¡Sálvame!_

— _¡Ayúdanos! —gritaron esos cuerpos retorciéndose, mientras perecían bajo un eterno tormento._

 _Le pellizcan la carne, tiran de su capa, la exponen a sus horrores, miedos, vergüenzas, enfermedades y dolencias._

— _Por el amor de Dios, Raven… ¡Ayúdanos a todos!_

 _Pero Raven sabía que salvarlos la destruiría a ella… y otra vez Raven grita. Incluso al sumergirse en su pesadilla… incluso cuando sus miedos están saliendo a la luz y, si es posible, empeorando._

 _Las emociones la rodean, atacándola, alimentándose de ella, destruyéndola._

 _Otra vez grita… y cae estrellándose en las profundidades de su alma torturada._

 _Durante un buen rato no quiere abrir los ojos, nota lo que le espera en la oscuridad aunque no puede evitarlo. Puede ver esa maldita parte de ella de la que siempre ha intentado esconderse, esa parte que siempre ha intentado rechazar…_

 _Trigon._

 _Su padre, la encarnación del mal. Su padre, que vive en los pliegues más oscuros de su ser-alma._

 _Y entonces lo vio. Los cuerpos de sus amigos, muertos de las peores formas._

 _Ese ser maligno ha matado a sus amigos. Esta vez no, esta vez no piensa gritar. Esta vez se permitirá a sí misma odiar. Esta vez se revelaría en las emociones que ha tenido que rechazar._

 _ **«Siempre preguntamos… ¿dónde acaban los sueños y comienzan las pesadillas?».**_

— _Raven… ¿por qué dejaste que me hicieran esto? —clamó Kid Flash mientras agonizaba—. Te queríamos, yo… te quería ¿Es así como nos lo pagas? ¿Matándonos?_ _ **¡¿Es así, Raven?! ¡¿Es así?!**_

— _Tómame… tómame la mano, Wally —. Raven estiró su mano para ayudar al velocista—. Te pasaré mi vida. Vivirás._

— _¿Y tú morirás, Raven? ¿Es eso? ¿Morirás?_

— _Sí… sí… ¡toma mi mano!_

 _Las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron._

— _**¡NO!**_ _—gritó él, empujando su mano con desprecio. Rechazando su ayuda. Rechazándola. — ¡Estás muerta! ¡Eres malvada! ¡Eres todo lo malo!_ _ **¡Prefiero morir que dejar que me cures!**_

Raven se despertó bruscamente con una repentina sacudida, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón palpitando furiosamente. El sudor resbalando desde su sien hasta el cuello, donde se perdía en la prenda de su remera de algodón.

— ¡No! Azar… ¡no! —vociferó ella.

Su corazón, aun latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos, resonando en su cabeza, y temblando cuando un escalofrío gélido implacable subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral.

Raven parpadeó, los flashes de su horrible pesadilla resurgieron en la oscuridad. Desolación, cielos rojos, cuerpos… tantos cuerpos. Siempre cuerpos... en varias etapas de descomposición.

El hedor.

El olor a azufre y putrefacción era espeso y el aire estaba tan caliente que prácticamente le quemaba la nariz y los pulmones. Raven agitó la cabeza varias veces en un vano intento de desalojar las imágenes.

Su nariz se arrugó ante el recuerdo del olor asquerosamente cálido de la fermentación y el azufre. Su bilis subió hasta su garganta ante eso y una oleada de náuseas la alcanzó. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, el alba ya había llegado y no iba a poder volver a dormir, no tenía sentido seguir acostada.

 _«Preguntamos… ¿dónde acaban los sueños y comienzan las pesadillas?»._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Quizá una pregunta mejor sea… dónde acaban las pesadillas… y comienza la realidad»._

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Jason Todd estaba en su apartamento golpeando un saco de boxeo que estaba colgada en su sala. El sudor goteaba por su rostro, cuello y espalda mientras continuaba golpeando la bolsa en una serie de golpes rápidos y potentes. Estaba respirando pesadamente y su cabeza latía con fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo mientras continuaba golpeando la bolsa sin piedad.

No había podido dormir bien esa noche, por eso se había levantado de la cama y ver si descargar algo de energías le servía para conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Sus pesadillas eran de un borracho que lo golpeaba mientras defendía a su madre maltratada.

Sus pesadillas eran de drogas que llevaban a su madre a la muerte.

Sus pesadillas eran del frío, la brutalidad y la crueldad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Sus pesadillas eran de una mujer que lo había dado a luz, de una mujer que lo entregó a sus demonios.

Sus demonios llevaban maquillaje de payaso, una sonrisa frenética y risa despiadada.

Sus pesadillas eran de una palanca ensangrentada.

Sus pesadillas eran de esa desalmada risa mientras lo golpeaba... una y otra vez.

Luego lo abandonaron, solo, sangrando y destrozado.

Pero no había sentido tanto miedo, al menos no hasta que miró un reloj digital rojo y el miedo creció en él al darse cuenta de que iba a morir.

 _«Recuerdo estar triste, de no poder decir "adiós" o "gracias"… o "lo siento"»._

Su miedo lo llevó a su infierno y su infierno era un ataúd, seis pies bajo tierra.

 _«No puedo recordar que sucedió entre mi muerte… y… después de eso… solo desperté en algo llamado, apropiadamente, como el Pozo de Lázaro»._

Los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su mente, torturándolo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Vaya, parece que eso realmente dolió»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un golpe de palanca_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _«No, espera. Parece que eso dolió mucho más»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Otro golpe_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Así que tratemos de aclarar esto, ¿te parece bien, muchacho? ¿Cuál duele más? ¿A?»._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Golpe._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« ¿O B?»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Más golpes. Risas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Golpe de derecha?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Otro palancazo. Dolor. Risas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿O golpe de revés?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jason apretó los dientes cuando comenzó a golpear la bolsa con más rudeza. Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando sintió que la piel de sus nudillos se rompía y sangraba. Miró brevemente para ver la sustancia roja que manchaba sus vendajes, pero la ignoró y continuó golpeando la bolsa con todas las fibras de su ser. Sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza, pero él lo ignoró. Él ignoró todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _« ¡Mejor seguiré golpeándote con esta palanca!»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El saco de boxeo ahora estaba girando por el impulso adquirido por los golpes de Jason.

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Muy bien, chico. Debo irme. Pero fue divertido, ¿no? Bueno, tal vez un poco más divertido para mí que para ti. Eso supongo, porque has estado muy callado. En fin, pórtate bien. Termina tu tarea y vete a acostar a las 9:00. Por cierto... por favor dile al hombre importante que le mando... saludos»._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Risa enajenada y más risas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su respiración se volvió más errática cuando se movió sobre sus pies para seguir aporreando la bolsa. Su mente estaba en una niebla y no se molestó con eso. Se negó a detener sus golpes ahora. A pesar de que le palpitaban las manos con una tremenda dolencia, sus pulmones ardían por la necesidad de aire y su boca por la necesidad de agua, no iba a parar ahora.

Estaba alimentado por su propia rabia.

 _«Esta es mi historia… y estoy pegada a ella»._

Jason lanzó un golpe final más y la bolsa salió volando de la cadena en la que estaba colgada y se estrelló contra la pared antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Jason miró a la bolsa en el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente, goteando en sudor. Frunció el ceño antes de desenvolver sus manos y caminar hacia el fregadero apresuradamente. Miró el reloj que colgaba en su cocina para ver que recién estaba atardeciendo.

Su mente estaba alterada. Demasiado.

Caminó hacia el escritorio, agarrando la triste excusa de lámpara que tenía. El apartamento era un infierno, pero estaba en casa.

 _Porque le robaron su verdadero hogar._

Jason arrojó la lámpara contra la pared, el sonido de cerámica destrozada resonaba dentro de las paredes de su apartamento.

No más Batman. Sin familia. Le habían quitado todo.

Batman ni siquiera lo había vengado. Fue solo un acto de caridad para él.

Tomó su escritorio y lo volcó.

Dick lo tenía todo, un equipo que lo amaba. Era el orgullo y la alegría de Batman. Tenía el manto de Robin, el manto del hijo de Batman. Seguramente él estaba perpetuamente olvidado.

Agarró su silla, la tiró contra la pared y la vio romperse y astillarse. Jason agarró su despertador y lo tiró por la ventana cerrada.

Siempre se referían a Dick cuando nombraban a Robin. Jason también fue Robin. Él fue una vez noble, una vez fue un buen cazador de villanos. Sin embargo, de alguna manera su historia bajo el personaje de Robin fue borrada, Dick todavía llevaba el nombre con orgullo. Se suponía que Jason era un Robin, debía ser el orgullo y la alegría de Batman.

Jason golpeó su puño contra la pared, rompiendo con éxito los paneles de yeso de la misma.

 _Debería haber sido él._

Golpeó de nuevo.

Miró a la pared sonriendo. Se sentía patético, celoso de Dick por todas las personas. Quizás por eso había robado el traje de Red X, quizás por eso tenía ese deseo de ser "el número uno", porque nunca lo fue, Dick sí.

Golpeó su puño contra la pared otra vez.

—Maldita sea, Jason _—_ dijo él golpeando su cabeza contra la pared

Jason se levantó, sintiendo que su mano comenzaba a hincharse. Volvió a colocar el escritorio en posición vertical, y se escurrió al baño en busca de una gasa. Sintió que su cordura volvía a desplegarse cuidadosamente, la locura se desprendía de su psique. Miró a su habitación. Había una grieta en la ventana, paneles de yeso en el suelo, piezas de cerámica y vidrios rotos.

El parpadeó.

 _¿Cuándo diablos sucedió esto?_

—Joder... _—s_ e pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración verdadera.

No recordaba nada de eso. Jason agarró su escoba, barriendo las piezas de la cerámica. Seguramente se había tratado de otro apagón.

Sin embargo, se estaba cansando de los apagones. Sabía que cada parte de él seguía siendo él, aún Jason Todd. Sin embargo, era un Jason mucho más oscuro, sus emociones incontrolables, incapaz de procesar el cambio. Una parte mucho más oscura de sí mismo creada para salvar su vida.

Jason se burló.

 _Talia al Ghul lo había arruinado._

Arrojó las piezas de cerámica al tacho de basura. Jason apretó y abrió el puño, sacando ungüento del cajón del escritorio. Frotó el bálsamo generosamente con la esperanza de reducir la hinchazón. Envolvió cuidadosamente la gasa sobre sus manos.

Miró su trabajo de primeros auxilios y suspiró.

Recordó su misión.

Raven fue la primera persona en aparecer en su mente.

 _Raven_.

No había pensado en el pequeño pajarito oscuro en bastante tiempo.

Tomando una cerveza de su nevera, pensó en el trabajo que tenía por delante, podía hacerlo, era dinero fácil. La seguridad de esa torre era una broma. Pero recordó lo que ese viejo senil le había dicho.

La bruja había colocado protección en su habitación y en el libro. Pero él tenía la forma de sortear cualquier seguridad que hubiese colocado la hechicera gracias a ese talismán que le había sido entregado para ese objetivo.

Además, seguramente ella estaría encantada de saber quién le había robado. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar al silencioso, monótono y oscuro Titán. La Raven que él conocía era un terror al que podría llegar a enfrentarse cuando se enterara de que había tomado el libro, ella tenía totalmente aterrorizado al Doctor Luz. Ella era alguien a quien temer.

La emoción de ir cara a cara con la hechicera era algo que él también estaba esperando.

En realidad estaba ansioso por pelearse con los Titanes, había estado fuera del radar demasiado tiempo. Lástima que el viejo le había dicho que los sacaría de su madriguera para dejarle la tarea más fácil.

 _Aburrido._

Jason sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad. Deshizo su cama y se metió en ella. Miró el reloj nuevamente, requería descansar. Rodó de costado.

Necesitaba dormir un poco, por más que las pesadillas no lo dejaran reposar en paz.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

La calle estaba cercada, con algunos oficiales de tránsito tratando de organizar todo. El camino bloqueado estaba bordeado por pequeñas tiendas blancas que corrían a cada lado de la calle. Cada stand tenía múltiples libros, algunos de propietarios independientes y otras de pequeñas tiendas locales de Jump City.

Fue el primer festival anual de libros que se realizaba en la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —. Raven fijo sus ojos en la rodilla del chico. Por lo menos caminaba normalmente y sin cojear.

No solo eso le preocupaba, sino también la noticia de que Doctor Luz seguía en libertad, y según Robin, lo más probable es que había sido reclutado por Hermano Sangre. Ese hombre parecía siempre llevarles la delantera.

—Ya está mucho mejor, mis pies siguen alados y veloces como siempre, cariño —comentó Wally tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te aburrirás? —preguntó Raven mirando al pelirrojo a su lado. Se le hacía raro verlo sin su traje de Kid Flash.

—Está bien, Rae —expresó Wally al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Raven, seguramente pensando que lo pasaría mal—. Hoy vamos a la feria y otro día podemos hacer otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Wally podía verla casi brillar al instante. Agradeció que sus heridas habían sido curadas en su totalidad. La ceguera había desaparecido y las quemaduras que ayer habían inundado el rostro de ella hoy habían desaparecido, dejando de nuevo su piel pura e inmaculada como la recordaba desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Raven prácticamente saltó cuando vio el lugar y su agarre en su mano se apretó mientras lo dirigía al primer stand.

Wally sonrió. En circunstancias normales, él podría reírse de su comportamiento inusual, ella parecía casi una niña pequeña en una tienda de juguetes. La hechicera caminó a paso apresurado hasta la tienda más cercana, y se quedó atrás mientras ella inspeccionaba varios de los libros.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella estaba hablando con el sujeto que estaba detrás de la mesa sobre todo lo que conocía del libro que tenía ahora ella en sus manos, como si estuviese buscando una segunda opinión.

Wally frunció el ceño cuando el niño que atendía el stand le lanzaba una sonrisa seductiva, todo esto ignorado por la hechicera que ahora ojeaba las primeras hojas, mientras le explicaba porque _El Conde de Montecristo_ era el mejor libro que hubiese leído. ¿Qué era eso que hacía que a las personas que les gustaban los libros se convirtieran en cercanos al instante? Al mirarlos, cualquiera supondría que Raven conocía a este tipo de toda su vida. Cruzó los brazos un poco enojado de que estuviese siendo ignorado, tratando de encontrar algo remotamente interesante para mirar.

Por supuesto, ella no podía simplemente pasar por un stand. Lo tomó de la mano y se detuvo en cada una de las tiendas que estaba a su paso, tomándose su dulce momento, acariciando las espinas de varios libros mientras consideraba agregarlas a su ya demasiada grande colección.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene algún libro de cuentos para niños? —preguntó Raven a la mujer que atendía este expositor.

—Sí, señorita —afirmó la mujer mientras le señalaba un regordete libro de relatos—, tenemos este que es muy especial, con una gran colección de cuentos infantiles. Contiene todos los clásicos.

—Me lo llevaré —dijo la hechicera mientras buscaba en su monedero el dinero para pagarle. La dueña de la tienda contó el dinero y le entregó el libro en su respectiva bolsa.

Ella caminó hacía la próxima sección donde había libros que parecían tener bastante antigüedad.

Así que, naturalmente, con nada más interesante que ver, la mirada de él se desvió de nuevo hacia ella.

Raven tocaba la suave encuadernación de cuero del libro. Para ella se sentía exquisito, la suave textura del cuero batido, acariciándolo con las puntas de sus dedos. El libro era viejo, supuso por el desgaste de la encuadernación. La cubierta frontal se sentía un poco más dura. Sus dedos trazaron las letras moldeadas incrustadas en el frente.

Wally observó los delicados dedos de ella deteniéndose en casi todos los tomos que veía , deslizándose suavemente sobre sus desgastadas portadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, volviéndolo de un hermoso tono rojizo , mientras contemplaba qué libro escoger.

Una imagen mental llegó a su cabeza.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría que ella lo explorara con el mismo cuidado que le daba a esos libros, cómo se sentiría al tener sus dedos ágiles y delicados rastreándolo.

 _Comenzaría por los planos de su pecho, arrastrando lentamente sus manos, deslizándolas hacia abajo en patrones lentos y rítmicos, burlándose de su agitación. La calidez de sus manos tocando su cuerpo, acariciándolo entero, recreándose en su piel. Tocándolo con toda la suavidad posible, explorando su cuerpo._

 _La sola idea lo hizo respirar hondo._

 _Prácticamente podía ver el rubor que mancharía sus mejillas mientras ella continuaba tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio todo el tiempo. Él levantaría su mentón para que su mirada se encontrara con la suya, moviendo su pulgar contra la línea de su mandíbula, mirándola retorcerse un poco bajo su intensa mirada._

 _Él plantaría besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, continuando hasta su oreja. Le pellizcaría el lóbulo y luego rastrearía la cresta con su lengua, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada._

 _Ella, por supuesto, cedía a la sensación extasiada, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras él continuaba su camino por su suave cuello, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para decorar su piel de marfil con unos cuantos mordiscos dejando alguna que otra marca, una sonrisa ante los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios rosados._

 _La hechicera también plantaría suaves besos en el hombro desnudo de él, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo._

 _Luego besaba sus labios. Raven hizo un pequeño gesto de invitación y tiró de él, Wally se dejó llevar, despacio, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de Raven mientras…_

— ¿Te sientes bien, Wallace? —interrumpió ella sus reflexiones subidas de tono—. Te noto un poco… agitado —dijo la hechicera, tratando de controlar un pequeño rubor que quería aparecer en sus mejillas. Ella estaba recibiendo otra bolsa con más libros, seguramente los había comprado mientras él dejaba volar la imaginación.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando recordó algo muy importante.

—Ehh… yo… sí —balbuceó él—, me siento de fábula.

 _Empática_. Necesitaba recordar que ella era una empática y probablemente podría sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Incluyendo la sexy fantasía de recién.

 _«Vamos Wally. No pienses en Raven desnuda. Piensa en deportes, animalitos, piensa en patear traseros de enemigos. Capitán Frío, Zoom, Savitar, Gorilla Grodd…»._

La imágenes de recién volvieron a su mente por inercia propia.

Esto no era justo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera divertida: entrenar con Dick mientras le daba órdenes tontas y resaltaba sus errores una y otra vez. Los chistes sin sentido de Chico Bestia. Los tres niños alterándolo con sus berrinches. Las comidas desagradables y gelatinosas de Starfire.

Después de unos momentos reviviendo esos recuerdos, sintió que su corazón se desaceleraba y la tensión en sus pantalones se relajó.

Tragando, regresó a la realidad de la pequeña feria, disfrutando del fresco día.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar Raven mientras llevaba su mano a la frente del chico—. Pareces estar un poco caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?

—Ya me siento mejor, es el sol, hoy está demasiado fuerte, ¿no lo crees? —indicó él, riendo con inquietud.

—La temperatura de hoy es de 18 grados centígrados, Wally. El sol apenas está emitiendo calor —dijo Raven arqueando una ceja.

Ella suspiró volviendo su atención a la encuadernación en sus manos, el olor a papel viejo y tinta entrando profundamente en ella, casi hasta podía saborear las palabras. Sabía ligeramente de la naturaleza y el misterio, lo que la hizo preguntarse si el libro era nuevo en su colección. Tocó las páginas, y luego escaneó las primeras palabras para poder saber si era interesante o no. Y lo era, así que lo compró.

Raven siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sección de suspenso de la tienda, y al ver una novela que aún no había leído, la tomó y comenzó a escanear nuevamente el primer capítulo como había hecho con los otros. Le hizo un gesto a Wally para que no la molestara, pero él se agachó de todos modos y colocó su mentón detrás de su hombro.

— _Estudio en escarlata_ —leyó Wally el título—. Este se ve interesante —comentó el pelirrojo leyendo los primeros párrafos.

— ¿Te gusta? Es un libro de Arthur Conan Doyle, se trata de la primera aparición de Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor Watson.

—Una novela de misterio. Me gusta eso. Podríamos leerlo juntos —señaló él, emocionado con la idea—, y tener una tarde de lectura compartida.

—Me gusta esa idea —dijo Raven mientras adquiría también ese libro—. Bueno, creo que es hora de volver.

Wally recordó que también había venido por otra razón, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con la hechicera, sobre todo luego de escuchar ayer por la noche la conversación entre Dick y Zatanna.

—Rae, quisiera hablar algo contigo antes de volver, pero no delante de los demás —pidió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Hablar? —interrogó ella confundida. — ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Sobre algunos temas interesantes —señaló él cruzándose de brazos—, tal vez sobre quién es Trigon, o qué es la Gema de Scath, o sobre quién eres tú en realidad. O también la razón por la que esta madrugada te has despertado gritando. Mi habitación queda a metros de la tuya por si no te has dado cuenta.

Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron completamente. ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso sobre su herencia y su pasado? La pesadilla que mostró uno de sus temores se agitó en su paisaje mental nuevamente.

 _ **« ¡NO! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Eres malvada! ¡Eres todo lo malo! ¡Prefiero morir que dejar que me cures!»**_

—No creo que sea necesario hablar sobre nada —dispuso Raven, casi de forma cortante y con frialdad.

—El asesinato horrible de ese hombre en el museo no dice lo mismo, esa amenaza siniestra escrita con sangre. Scath, ¿es tu padre? ¿Quiere matarte y por eso se alió con Hermano Sangre?

—No intenta matarme —susurró la hechicera en un tono helado—, es mucho peor.

Ella se dio la vuelta lista para retirarse del lugar pero el velocista agarró rápidamente una de sus manos.

—No Raven, esta vez no te vas a librar de mí —dijo Wally mientras aferraba su mano—. Sabes que me preocupo por ti, sabes que no puedo volver a la torre y fingir que te conozco cuando no es así. Por favor, sincérate conmigo, no estoy aquí para juzgarte, solo es que… necesito saber. Si algo te preocupa quizá pueda ayudarte y aunque no pueda, a veces hablar de lo que nos duele alivia un poco y lo sabes.

—Tal vez…—pronunció ella con congoja—, tal vez me he equivocado al ocultar casi todo mi pasado. Me he equivocado muchas veces antes—. Ella cerró los ojos. Tendría que contarle, si él quería rechazarla o no quedaba a su disposición, pero no podía seguir ocultándole lo que era. — ¿Conoces… algún lugar tranquilo para hablar?

Wally sonrió suavemente. Claro que él tenía una zona idónea.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto, un lugar que solo yo conozco.

 **[…]**

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo el velocista luego de un viaje realmente rápido mientras la chica se bajaba de su espalda.

Raven miró alrededor y no vio nada especial.

—Bien, ¿dónde es?

—Aquí —respondió él, señalando un viejo árbol inclinado que oscurecía una abertura y la ocultaba casi por completo. Esquivó el árbol, y los dos tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró, y la hechicera obedeció, cerrándolos. Oyó el suave oleaje y sintió el movimiento del viento, que se envolvió en su cuerpo, era tibio, suave y con aroma a azucenas, algo frutal y yodado.

El aire puro se adentró en sus pulmones.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin, cuando llegó a mitad de la paradisiaca playa—. Ahora puedes abrirlos.

Ella obedeció y cuando observó por fin, quedó maravillada. Se encontraban en medio de una pequeña ribera de blancas arenas, alimentada por las aguas más transparentes que alguna vez hubiera visto. A Raven la sorprendió que, apenas unos segundos antes, estuviera completamente oculta a la vista.

Era espectacular. Estaban literalmente rodeados por una preciosa vegetación. Miles de aves surcaban por el cielo mientras otras se precipitaban al mar para cazar alguna presa.

—Wally —susurró finalmente en voz baja—. Es precioso. Podría fácilmente amar este lugar.

El velocista pensó lo mismo. Él amaba este lugar.

Contemplaron la escena en silencio durante un largo rato.

Las olas del mar, azul turquesa, se mecían suaves, ondulantes, constantes. El viento suspiraba con un rumor dulcísimo entre las hojas de los árboles, el suave sonido de la brisa de la tarde, recorrió suavemente sus cuerpos. Mientras el agua se agitaba pacíficamente, el aire se llenó de graznidos y gorjeos. La mayoría de las aves se mostraban totalmente indiferentes a sus presencias. Raven se acercó al mar y extendió una mano mientras la sumergía en el cristalino y fresco líquido.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo —pidió el velocista que ya se había ubicado en la arena.

Raven dejó que el líquido resbalara por sus dedos, nunca había visto agua tan pura. Era todo lo contrario al agua putrefacta que veía en sus pesadillas. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de Wally, dejando que sus cuerpos llegaran a tocarse.

—Intentaré responder a todas tus preguntas, Wallace —expresó la hechicera—. Incluso las no formuladas.

—Empieza por donde creas conveniente hacerlo —dijo él mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus rodillas y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la chica.

—Es mucho —comenzó a relatar ella—, supongo que todo comienza con Trigon, mi padre. Todo esto te parecerá fantástico pero es la realidad. Su historia empezó hace mucho, en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. Allí, los últimos habitantes del planeta se reunieron para una ceremonia de intenciones blasfemas. Aquellos seres eran adoradores del Diablo, y buscaban convocar a su propio Satán… para que procreara con una mujer de su orden oscura.

»Sus cánticos alcanzaron el inframundo y llamaron a su demonio oscuro para que apareciera ante ellos en forma de sombra. Nueve meses más tarde, nació un niño engendrado por el mal, y ese niño era Trigon. Al instante, aniquiló a todos los que lo rodeaban… incluyendo a la mujer que le había dado a luz.

»Trigon se fue volviendo más malvado con cada día que pasaba. Gobernó su mundo a la edad de un año, y destruyó ese planeta cuando tenía seis. Cuando esta suprema maldad tuvo treinta años, gobernaba toda su dimensión y el millón de millones de planetas que contenía. Tenía un universo con el que jugar a su antojo, pero aun así, no le bastaba. Trigon quería más… mucho más —los ojos de Raven se oscurecieron—. Y entonces supo de nuestro universo.

Wally seguía atentamente la historia que le parecía completamente ilusoria, casi salida de un cuento de ficción, pero era obvio que Raven no le estaba engañando para nada.

— ¿Y luego? —preguntó el chico.

—Aparece mi madre…—dijo ella mientras la melancolía parecía adornar sus facciones—. En ese momento, su nombre era Ángela. Estaba confusa y muy sola. Una mujer perdida. Buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni podía concretar. Abrazó lo oculto. Quizás por aburrimiento, quizás buscando algún tipo de milagro, quizás estaba desesperada, se unió a una secta satánica. Le prometieron amor verdadero, le prometieron una familia.

—La Iglesia de la Sangre —mencionó el velocista, recordando la charla entre Dick y Zatanna el día de ayer.

—Si. Entonces, una noche… —. Ella se tomó un momento antes de seguir, un largo suspiro llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco de la ribera—. Hubo una ceremonia y fue ofrecida como novia de Satán. Dejó que la usaran para contactar con el demonio. Sin embargo, apareció una imagen, ciertamente no una imagen de maldad. Para ella era majestuoso, lo más probable que fuera la encarnación de muchos de sus sueños más ocultos.

»Mi madre me dijo que era muy guapo, que sus ojos brillaban y bailaban con la luz del sol. Su tacto era cálido, y ella se derritió en sus brazos y se vio arrastrada a través de las dimensiones. Ella lo amó, lo deseó, lo adoró. Y, quizás por primera vez en una vida llena de soledad, se sintió amada y protegida… y querida. Se convirtió en su amante y esposa, y mi madre, que nunca había conocido el amor, estaba totalmente cautivada… hasta que vio más allá de la imagen que Trigon había conjurado… y vio al demonio tal y como era.

»El que mi madre creía que había sido enviado a la Tierra para salvarla… resultó ser el mal encarnado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él había plantado su semilla y ella se había convertido en su anfitriona. Su hijo nacería, así que Trigon devolvió a mi madre a la Tierra para protegerla de sus enemigos. Trigon deseaba una familia, una familia para dominar el mundo a su manera.

—Lo siento, Raven —cortó el velocista su narración—, no lo entiendo, ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, ¿no?

—Si —afirmó ella sin despegar sus ojos del mar—. Ángela dejo la iglesia esa noche, sangrando e impregnada con la semilla del mal. Los ojos del demonio se fundieron en su barriga. Ella sentía que ardía por dentro, podía sentir como iba tomando forma. Un bebé. Y una patada. Estaba creciendo rápidamente.

— ¿No tenía miedo? ¿No estaba asustada? Tenía que estarlo.

—Por supuesto, el horror de lo que crecía en su interior la llevó al borde de la desesperación. Volvía a estar sola, pero esta vez con un bebé creciendo dentro suyo… y el terrible conocimiento de que el padre de su hijo era Trigon. Nada ni nadie podía ayudarla. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

—Te refieres a… —él trago hondo sin saber si terminar la oración.

—Mi madre intentó suicidarse, pero cada vez que pensaba en saltar, el grito de un niño chillaba en su cabeza. Me dijo que se tomó muchas pastillas y se dispuso a morir —manifestó la hechicera, tomando un puñado de arena del suelo y apretando fuertemente su mano—. Se echó en un callejón oscuro y desierto, esperando que la muerte la reclamara. Pero entonces… la oscuridad pareció desvanecerse. El aire pareció brillar en el callejón que mi madre había elegido como su lecho de muerte… y estaba segura que la aureola de luz que apareció en el callejón era una alucinación y que la figura que salió era un mensajero de Dios que se la llevaba al más allá.

»Parecía muy pacífico cuando alargó la mano. Mi madre le dio la mano como se la había dado a Trigon y aquella fue la última vez que puso los pies en su planeta. La llevaron a Azarath, y le enseñaron un nuevo modo de vida, una manera de eliminar todos sus sentimientos de odio y avaricia, todas las emociones más básicas. Los sacerdotes le dieron una nueva vida. Le pidieron que comenzara de nuevo, incluso que cambiara su nombre, de esa manera Trigon no podría encontrarla. Arella, ese fue su nuevo nombre, significa _el ángel mensajero_.

—Entonces según tú, Azarath era pacífico —repitió Wally rescatando lo que Raven explicaba, pero una vacilación brotó en su cabeza—, pero… ¿no se daban cuenta de que algún día tendrían que luchar contra Trigon? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo desde esa posición?

—Lo sabían, Wally —señaló la hechicera entendiendo la incertidumbre de él—. Pero desconozco por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. Hay muchos misterios en el pasado de Azarath. Pero sea cuales sean esos secretos, a mi madre la acogieron en su sociedad. Parecía que la querían… aunque no todos. Y luego…

—Naciste tú…—terminó él con una sonrisa.

Raven seguía con los ojos fijos en el océano. Aquella fascinante lentitud con la que rompen las olas, en majestuoso compás unas con otras. Liberando aquella abundante espuma, que luego acaba por disolverse y desaparecer en aquella concentración de salinas aguas. Sin duda es aquello lo que atrae e induce a verlo, y no quedar fatigado jamás de observarlo.

Ella se tomó un minuto para seguir su relato.

—Al cabo de unos meses mi madre se puso de parto. Y, con un tranquilo suspiro, llegué a Azarath. Según mi madre, no había en el mundo otra niña tan adorable. Pero desde aquel momento, Azarath cambió para siempre. Sus cielos esmeraldas se tornaron negros como la muerte. Nuestro mundo tembló y retumbó… y la paz se convirtió en miedo.

— ¿Por qué cambió todo, Rae? —cuestionó el pelirrojo—. Solo tu nacimiento no puede haber sido el responsable.

—Lo fue —corroboró Raven—. Yo soy hija de Trigon. Él es parte de mí.

—No digas eso, Rae. Él es alguien sin piedad. Tú no le harías daño ni a una mosca.

—No estés tan seguro, Wallace —dijo la empática con una sonrisa triste—. Cada día tengo que controlar las fuerzas que hay en mi interior. Soy una empática que crece con la emoción. Pero… ¿por qué crees que no se me permitió tener ninguna? Pero me estoy desviando de la historia —aclaró ella retomando el hilo—. Como te dije, había algunos que no me querían ni a mí ni a mi madre, así que…

—Intentaron matarte —completó él, un poco horrorizado con la idea.

—No, en Azarath no se permite tal atrocidad. Matarme no —negó ella—. Pero uno de los magistrados me tomó en brazos, e intentó arrojarme por una puerta interdimensional que se encontraba en el templo, para enviarme directamente al limbo y así deshacerse de mí.

»Mi madre me dijo que la puerta se abrió y una gran luz roja como la sangre resplandeció. La puerta se cerró y el magistrado desapareció… destruido en solo cenizas. Luego, una voz retumbó, pidiendo que me llevaran ante ella.

— ¿Ante ella?

—Azar —nombró la hechicera—, era como un Dios para nosotros. A pesar de que era una anciana cuando yo nací, me cuidó como si fuera alguien especial. Ella había revelado que yo solo podía vivir a través de los preceptos de Azarath. Me apartaron de mi madre y aquella semidiosa me educó. Me enseñó las leyes nativas del lugar, el significado del verdadero pacifismo y la necesidad de ocultar todas mis emociones básicas. Por desgracia, vi muy poco a mi madre, a quien solo le asignaron funciones en el templo.

—Supongo que eso debe haber sido duro, separarte de tu madre.

—Pero la veía en ocasiones —reveló ella con una sonrisa de placidez—, entre mis clases y sus tareas solemnes. Anhelaba estar junto a ella pero no pudo ser, al menos no entonces y no durante muchos años.

»En lugar de eso, practiqué meditación y los secretos del viaje instantáneo. Aprendí a fluir entre dimensiones y a controlar la miríada de caminos hacia mi destino. Pero mis estudios más importantes se centraban en las habilidades empáticas, que solo yo poseía en todo Azarath. Todavía recuerdo de niña haber curado a un pequeño pájaro que estaba muriendo, su agonía fluía con la mía y me llegaba hasta el alma. Me preguntaba si había algo que no pudiera curar.

— ¡Sabía que eras como una médica mágica o algo parecido! —exclamó Wally.

Las habilidades de la hechicera para curar la convertían en alguien realmente extraordinaria. Por eso, para él, ella no podía ser como su padre. Alguien con el poder de sanar y salvar no podía mimetizarse con alguien que solo era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte.

—No, la enfermedad está más allá de mi poder. Solo puedo curar dolores sencillos y algunas heridas, pero esos dolores, esas agonías, se convierten en míos y pueden llegar a romperme el alma.

Wally se tomó unos segundos para asimilar esa información.

—Y tú que me has curado en demasiadas ocasiones —dijo él amargamente—, lo siento, no tendría que…

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice, te curé porque sentía esa necesidad dentro de mí —ella entonces lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice—, pero me debes unas cuantas.

—El dolor, permanece, ¿verdad? —interrogó algo inquieto con esa idea.

—Sí que lo hace, de diferentes maneras queda conmigo… para siempre. Pero he vuelto a desviarme de la historia. Mi madre se sentía sola, no le permitían estar conmigo. Ella sentía que debía ser mi profesora y no Azar. No querían que yo conociera el amor, ni el odio ni la pena. No debía tener emociones. Luego, llegó la noticia de que Azar estaba muriendo.

— ¿Azar muriéndose? ¿Eso no habría destruido Azarath?

—No. Azar era nuestra líder espiritual pero muchos estudiaron a su lado. Pero lamentamos mucho su pérdida. Mi madre se preguntó qué pasaría conmigo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Azar le dijo a mi madre que ella tendría que continuar con mi educación, enseñarme el uso de todos mis poderes. Pero le advirtió algo —las facciones de la hechicera se pusieron serias—,… aunque yo le pareciera fría, nunca rehuyera de mí y nunca me tuviera miedo. Arella le preguntó cómo podría tener miedo de su propia hija, le pidió por favor que le dijera lo que quería decir… pero…—. Raven soltó un suspiro—,… ya era demasiado tarde. El alma de Azar se elevó hacia los cielos y nunca más existió nadie como ella. En aquella época, ya habían comenzado las pesadillas, mi padre me torturaba en mis sueños. Y así supe de su existencia.

Raven se tomó un momento para apaciguarse luego de contar tantos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, tomó una gran bocanada de viento límpido y yodado, desprendió todo el aire retenido. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el velocista.

—Lamento por haberte ocultado mi historia todo este tiempo —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —susurró él para no hacer sentir mal a la hechicera. Suficiente había sido para ella abrirse con él. Pero ahora Wally también tenía la necesidad de contar algo suyo, porque en cierto punto le había mentido—. Yo también oculté algunas cosas sobre mí. El día de la lluvia, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó y una vez que Raven afirmó, continuó con lo que tenía para decir—. Te dije que yo le pedí a Flash ser un velocista, pero todo fue… un accidente. El rayo fue un accidente mientras visitaba el laboratorio —reveló finalmente—. A veces me siento frustrado por ser incapaz de llenar las botas de Flash. No eres la única en el equipo con aterradores problemas paternales. Ellos pensaron que yo estaba destinado al fracaso. Quizás por eso me salvaguardaba en mis dos tíos.

» ¿Sabes? Nunca estuve seguro de querer ser Kid Flash o si sería alguna vez lo suficientemente bueno para caminar por las huellas de Flash —él por fin sentía que se quitaba lo que tenía retenido en el pecho, su propio malestar—. Barry me dijo una vez: _"Estamos lejos de la perfección, Wally. Solo podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos, pero lo hacemos. Siempre lo hacemos"._

»Un día él me escribió una carta. Me dijo que vio mi potencial desde la primera vez que me puse este uniforme y que no importa lo que decidiera hacer en mi vida, solo que siempre hiciera lo mejor. Tenía la esperanza de que un día tendría la aprobación de Barry. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que siempre la tuve.

—Barry —señaló ella con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en esa persona que no conocía todavía—, él debe ser alguien grandioso. Él y tu tía criaron a alguien realmente bueno, Wally. Puedo notarlo… ¿nunca quisiste ser un héroe, no? —averiguó ella—. Puedo sentir tus inquietudes con respecto a esa idea.

—Mientras corro, me veo fragmentado por las dudas —le hizo saber el velocista—. A veces solo quiero llevar una vida normal como Wally West, pero mis poderes siempre me han evitado que encuentre la paz que muchas veces anhelo. Quizás por eso a veces me refugio en este lugar, es tan tranquilo. Admiraba a Flash pero nunca desee ser un héroe, nunca pedí serlo. Como te dije, fue solo un accidente.

»Creo que estoy confundido. Solo quería estudiar en la universidad, crecer, quizá casarme y tener hijos. Nunca quise ser especial. Como tú, yo también necesito decidir qué es lo mejor para mí. A pesar de mantener una mente que puede pensar a 873 millas por hora, aun así tengo muchas dudas y muy pocas respuestas.

—Sé que algún día encontrarás las respuestas a eso que te inquieta —trató de apaciguar Raven al pelirrojo. Las emociones negativas se agitaban dentro de él como las olas de la playa.

Wally tomó una pequeña roca y la lanzó al mar. Hasta que recordó algo, el horrible grito de Raven que lo había despertado esta misma mañana.

—Él todavía te atormenta, tu padre —. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Me dijiste que desde niña tenías pesadillas, hoy te escuché gritar.

—Sí, las pesadillas han vuelto desde hace un tiempo —afirmó la hechicera. — ¿Sabes por qué Azar quería que yo recibiera entrenamiento personalizado con ella? ¿Por qué le pidió a mi madre que me dejara con ella para instruirme? Porque no le tomó mucho tiempo identificar la llama eterna que ardía furiosamente dentro de mi corazón… y en ayudarme a extinguirla y con ello exorcizar a los demonios que trataran de controlarme.

— ¿Demonios? ¿Estás… poseída o algo así?

—No, Wally, no. El demonio está en mi alma, la parte de mí que es Trigon. Una parte de mi alma le pertenece, la parte que tengo que controlar. Y mientras esa parte siga existiendo, estaré atada por siempre… mi destino estará encadenado a él —murmuró Raven con un poco de aprensión—. Pero si hubiera una forma de eliminarla… de eliminar esa parte de mi alma que le pertenece… —sonrió ante la sensación de bienestar que le causó estar así, tranquila, en paz, como si el viento, el sol, el sonido de las olas estuvieran tratando de cicatrizar las heridas de su alma—…quizás podría dejar de pelear contra eso. Wally, tú ¿cómo me ves? ¿Te parezco humana? A veces pienso en mi humanidad. ¿No me tienes miedo? ¿No te parezco… un monstruo?

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —cuestionó él mientras fruncía el ceño.

Pero ahora entendía porque ella no le había contado nada sobre esto antes. Temía que él la rechazara por lo que era, algo que nunca iba a ser posible. Para él, ella era Raven y solamente Raven, la preciosa hechicera a la cuál salvó ese día de la Hermandad del Mal, la misma Raven con la cual forjó un vínculo especial, y no la Raven hija de un demonio devorador de mundos.

Wally no entendía mucho sobre magia, hechicería y demonios pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que él no la trataría como una leprosa ni la condenaría por algo que no era su culpa. Nadie podía elegir a sus padres, nadie cambiaría eso y él lo sabía muy bien de primera mano.

—Ya me han atacado antes por esa razón, me han dañado, me han hecho tan débil de que ahora tengo miedo de que mi lado oscuro explote —expresó Raven.

—Solo quiero que entiendas, Raven, que no tienes que luchar sola. Estoy aquí… y siempre lo estaré. Quizá más ahora que se quién eres y los horrores que has vivido. Jamás podría tener miedo de ti. Y no eres un monstruo —dijo Wally mientras, para sorpresa de ella, sentaba a la hechicera en su regazo—, eres un sexy demonio. ¿Y qué...quieres decir con lo de antes? —preguntó él, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla—. Cuando dijiste de eliminar esa parte corrompida por tu padre, ¿estabas hablando de… ser normal?

—Dejar de pelear y vivir una vida tranquila —susurró ella, un poco sorprendida por la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero no estaba incómoda para nada—. Como tú, a veces solo deseo llevar una vida.

— ¿Dejar de pelear? —cuestionó él pasmado.

Se volvió a producir un silencio sólo interrumpido por el graznido de las gaviotas revoloteando en la costa.

—Wally —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa. — ¿Eres incapaz de ser tú mismo a menos que estés peleando?

—Ya me habías hecho una pregunta parecida antes —indicó el pelirrojo recordando la charla que había tenido con Raven esa tarde luego de interrumpirla mientras estaba en alguna especie de trance—. Tú… ¿quieres dejar de pelear y ser humana? ¿Me estás queriendo decir eso?

—No sé si es posible eso para mí, es cierto que soy medio demonio pero también soy media humana. Hay una parte de mí que es de mi madre. Si existiese una forma de que la parte de mi alma que está ligada a Trigon sea purificada y dejara de existir…

El velocista solo arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Eliminar una parte de su alma?

— ¿Y entonces Rae, qué te pasará a ti?

—Mi obligación era mantener siempre mis emociones suprimidas porque si no Trigon podría tomar control sobre mí, pero por ahora estoy a salvo porque ni siquiera con mi empatía puedo percibir su influjo. Ya luché contra él antes y pude devolverlo nuevamente a su dimensión. Él evidentemente está debilitado, pero cuando se fortalezca nuevamente, podrá usarme para lo que fui creada. Soy su llave de entrada a esta dimensión. Pero…—ella lo pensó, ni siquiera sabía si había algo de lógica en eso pero ella estaba convencida de que sí—… si purifico esa parte, podré ser una mujer común y corriente, y vivir mi vida sin el miedo constante de su amenazante influencia.

Trigon no estaba muerto. No en términos normales. Era un ser incorpóreo, interdimensional. Él no podía ser asesinado. Era como matar a un fantasma. Sin embargo, para ella era más como una sombra, enredada en su vida, su mundo, su torrente sanguíneo.

Pero incluso ahora, con esa oscuridad siempre presente, podía sentir el extraño tirón de esa parte sombría, como una leve burla.

—Bueno, tal vez en eso nos parecemos.

— ¿Parecidos? Pero tus poderes no podrían destruir un universo si se descontrolaran. Los míos, Wally, pueden hacer eso y mucho más.

—Pero… tampoco habría nada malo que permanecieras así, que siguieras siendo un medio demonio. A mí no me molestaría para nada de que siguieras siendo como hasta ahora.

—Wally —. Raven dejó escapar un leve suspiro—. Tengo miedo de...

—… la oscuridad —dijeron al unísono.

Él la miró a los ojos. Ya no había un ceño fruncido, seriedad o los hoyos de la libertad. Wally solo podía resumir una palabra que ahora ocupaba los ojos de Raven: _vulnerabilidad_.

—Claro, ya sabes —musitó Raven con amargura—. Es gracioso, ¿no? La Princesa de la Oscuridad y el Infierno, tiene miedo del elemento del que fue creada. Cruel ironía.

—No debes temerle a la oscuridad. Solo hay que temer al temor.

— ¿Quién dijo esa frase ridícula? —rio ella por la expresión un poco tonta.

—Yo —indicó él—. Pero lo que quiero decir Rae, es que la oscuridad habita inevitablemente a nuestro alrededor... donde haya luz siempre hay sombras. Son parte de una dualidad, infinita y misteriosa. A la oscuridad la llaman mala y la gente le teme a ella y a lo sombrío, relacionan la sombra y la negrura con lo tenebroso y vil.

»Pero quizás nunca se hayan parado a pensar que existen luces deslumbrantes que son como trampas mortales, y nosotros como polillas desprevenidas vamos directo a ellas a quemarnos. Yo opino que no toda luz es buena... y no toda sombra es mala. No debes temerle a tu propia oscuridad. Quizás hay belleza y bondad en las sombras, soledad y calma, tranquilidad y paz. Tú me transmites todo eso.

— ¿Trampas mortales dices? ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que todos estamos en nuestra propia trampa, inmovilizados, y ninguno de nosotros puede liberarse. A veces entramos en la trampa por nuestro propio pie. Yo nací en la mía.

—Creo que la oscuridad tiene mala fama, ya sabes. Lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos, eso es lo que realmente somos. Rae, a pesar de todo, tú decidiste usar tu propia oscuridad para hacer cosas buenas. No debes temer abrazar esa parte tuya. La luz puede existir sólo si la oscuridad existe.

»Entonces, ¿por qué odiar la oscuridad? —reflexionó el velocista—. Sin la oscuridad no habría luz, así que aquellos que aman la luz y odian la oscuridad están en un dilema. Esa oscuridad que odias no eres tú, es tu herencia, tú no eres tu padre, eres más que eso.

— ¿Siempre tienes las palabras correctas para todo, no es así? Hasta haces tambalear mis puntos de vista —expresó ella mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera cobriza del chico—. Aunque nunca te lo dije antes, siempre pensé que eras alguien maravilloso.

—Una chica tan instruida como tú necesita un chico perspicaz y astuto, cariño —galanteó él—. Escucha Rae…

—Te escucho.

—No sé si debería contarte —dijo él, pero sabía que la hechicera debía tener conocimiento de esto—, pero el otro día escuche una charla de Robin… era sobre la Iglesia de la Sangre y Trigon. Hubo otro asesinato. Él cree… que Hermano Sangre quiere utilizarte. Llegar a ti de alguna manera.

—Ya lo sabía —manifestó ella sin sorprenderse por lo dicho por Wally—, si la Iglesia de la Sangre estuvo involucrada con mi madre y mi concepción, mi herencia siempre atraerá a esos locos fanáticos. Esos asesinatos están dirigidos a mí, quiere martirizarme de alguna manera, debilitarme, es su forma retorcida de enviarme un mensaje y de recordarme para lo que fui creada.

— Pero igualmente yo no permitiré que él te ponga un solo dedo encima. También oí que Zatanna y Constantine están investigando sobre el caso.

Raven solo se paralizó cuando escuchó eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Silencio_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wally sintió como el aire se enrareció un poco a su alrededor, llegando casi a helar.

El viento sopló más fuerte.

Algunas rocas y caracoles que se hallaban en la arena comenzaron a flotar en el aire mientras la hechicera solo parecía estar enfrascada en lo que él le había revelado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un poco más de mutismo hasta que una gaviota pasó volando y quebró el silencio con sus graznidos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Repite eso —susurró ella lentamente, casi como si le costara hablar.

—Zatanna y Constantine están investigando sobre el caso.

— ¿Zatanna y Constantine? —cuestionó ella, ahora un poco disgustada, levantándose del regazo del chico y sentándose en el suelo mientras hacía levitar una gran roca y la lanzaba al mar con toda su irritación, justo como él había hecho antes con sus propias manos. — ¿Ellos están al tanto?

—Ellos están ayudándonos —quiso pacificar él.

—Genial —escupió la empática con sátira—, es hora de que prepare mi ataúd.

—Bueno, a él no lo conozco pero ella es un superhéroe, no te matará.

O eso creía él. Después de lo que Zatanna había llevado a cabo con Doctor Luz no sabía que podía esperar de la maga.

—Sí, claro —ironizó ella.

— ¿No tienes la mejor relación con Zatanna, no? Lo he notado antes, reaccionas mal a su nombre.

— ¿Se notaba demasiado? —preguntó ácidamente.

—Zee es un poco…—él busco la palabra adecuada para decir sin alterar más a Raven—… rígida en relación con algunos temas.

— ¿Rígida? —alegó ella, elevando un poco la voz. — ¿Eso solo? Le pedí ayuda una vez, a la Liga, me rechazaron porque esa…—. ¿Cómo podía llamarla para no insultarla? —. Esa… maga de circo de mala calidad… usó su magia para examinarme y descubrió una terrible maldad en mí, pero se equivocó porque no era yo, como tú lo dijiste, era mi herencia. Mostró prejuicios hacia mí sin conocerme. Y si con eso no era suficiente, me humilló en frente de todos. Incluso insinuó que estaba llevándolos a una trampa. Se negaron a ayudarme en mi guerra contra Trigon. Y ahora seguramente llamó a ese… —. ¿Cómo podía llamarlo a él? —… timador sin escrúpulos para que intente exorcizarme o algo así.

Para Raven, estaba muy claro que Zatanna nunca iba a confiar en ella. Sus recelos y suspicacias estaban fuera de control y muchos la despreciaban por ella. Francamente, le molestaba que nadie la mirara y la vieran realmente, solo vieron al demonio malvado que Zatanna dijo que era.

—Rae…—llamó el velocista.

—Claro, yo soy la mala pero Constantine, ese mago amarillista que es un cínico que hace pactos con los demonios, que solo busca su propio beneficio y arrastra en su historial una lista interminable de muertes por causa suya es el bueno. Todo lo que toca ese hombre lo echa a perder. Que descaro tan grande de su parte. ¿Acaso no leíste sobre el caso Newcastle?

—Rae…

—Pero obviamente, como seguramente se acuesta con él, entonces no hay problema para ella. Estúpida Zatanna y su doble moralidad de cartón.

—Rae…

—Ojalá que uno de sus patéticos hechizos le salga mal y se quede transformada en sapo o algo por el estilo, o una paloma tampoco estaría mal. O un conejo. Pero prefiero que sea en un feo sapo.

—Rae…

—O que se quede sin voz. Zatanna afónica, me gusta cómo suena eso, su magia no funciona si no puede hablar.

— ¡Rae! —exclamó Wally.

— ¿Qué quieres? —interrogó ella, molesta ahora porque había cortado su afrenta en contra de la maga. Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos insultos más bajo la manga.

—También escuché otra cosa.

— ¿Qué otra gran noticia tienes para darme, Wally? Estoy deseosa por enterarme.

—Zatanna dijo que había hablado con la Liga y que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que tuvieras… vigilancia —dijo él con cuidado la última palabra.

—Vigilancia —. Raven repitió el término casi con asco—. Típico de ella. Ahora puso a la Liga de nuevo en mi contra. Y justo en un momento crucial como antes, ¿acaso lo hace para provocarme o qué?

—Lo peor no es eso, sino que mandará a su propio primo, Zachary —refunfuñó algo molesto el velocista cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Otro Zatara detrás de mí? ¿Qué falta, el Doctor Fate? Por cierto, mi ataúd lo quiero de color azul oscuro.

—Oye, tranquila. No dejaré que el mago irritante te haga nada malo. Él te mantendrá vigilada a ti, y yo lo mantendré vigilado a él —comentó Wally mientras le guiñaba un ojo. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien para mí.

El velocista solo sonrió y se quedó prendado en los ojos zafiro de la hechicera.

Ella notó eso y estiró su mano para apretar la de él. Las emociones agitadas de recién parecían haberse calmado — ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Ya lo sabes —bromeó él.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza—. No estás pensando en sexo ahora, como si lo estabas mientras yo compraba libros —. Ella quiso reír un poco ante el fuerte sonrojo de él. — ¿O crees que no me di cuenta y de verdad creía que tenías fiebre? Pero ahora… estás tranquilo y feliz.

Wally lo pensó. _«Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano»._

—Siempre me olvido de que eres empática —dijo él mientras rascaba su cabello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo—. Lo que realmente pensaba es que "esta mujer es increíble". Y que, aunque suene loco, siento que nuestras almas están enredadas. Nunca me he enredado antes, pero contigo, todo es diferente.

Ella enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario.

—Lo hiciste sonar como si yo fuera una araña viciosa que hilara una red elaborada para capturarte.

Wally le apretó la mano—. La mayoría de las arañas hembras concluyen el apareamiento removiendo y comiendo la cabeza del macho, pero probablemente estaría tan feliz que no me importaría si se trata de eso. Pero me siento feliz porque he descubierto algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que _te quiero_ , Raven.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una chispa se encendió dentro de ella. Sin embargo, el gesto relajado en el rostro de la hechicera desapareció, dejando uno de desorientación.

—Yo… —balbuceó Raven—… no sé qué decir, Wally.

—No hace falta que digas nada —susurró él entendiendo—, solo dilo cuando estés lista. Mejor eso a que me mientas.

El velocista se sorprendió cuando ella llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de él.

Wally comenzó a sentir una extraña, pero reconfortante calidez que se extendía por su pecho. Podía percibir algo de euforia, embriaguez, su ritmo cardiaco se acompasaba. Poco a poco se extendió por todo su cuerpo y no se resistió contra la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

Este sentimiento se parecía a lo que sentía él por la joven hechicera.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó de la tensa posición en la que estaba. Quería estar inmerso en este sentimiento para siempre.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que esto no era algo que él estuviese sintiendo. Provenía de otra fuente… _de ella._

— ¿Me estás haciendo sentir de esta manera? —preguntó el pelirrojo disfrutando del momento.

—Fui adiestrada para que nunca sonriera, nunca me enfadara, o chillara o riera. Cólera, alegría, miedo, dolor. Todo lo que pudiera ser utilizado por mi padre. Todo para asegurarse de que no caería en la oscuridad que iba ligada con mi carne. Durante mis años en Azarath, no sentí nada. El único destello de emoción que podía entender era el odio hacia Trigon.

»No sé qué es el amor, ni siquiera sé si puedo permitirme esa emoción, Wally. Pero puedo mostrarte como me siento de esta manera. No estoy manipulando tus emociones —le dijo y él solo la miró con más confusión—. Solo te estoy mostrando lo que siento por ti —susurró ella suavemente.

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a esta hermosa y maravillosa mujer frente a él.

 _Ella le estaba mostrando todo lo que sentía hacia él._

Las emociones y las sensaciones que la envolvían, pero a las que no sabía dar nombre porque nunca se lo había permitido.

Ahora podía sentir las capas y la profundidad real de sus sentimientos dentro suyo.

 _Ella no solo le estaba mostrando sus emociones._

¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo hacía sentir así? ¿Qué clase de poder ejercía sobre él?

 _Le estaba demostrando, sin saberlo ella conscientemente… que lo amaba._

—Raven —susurró Wally, pero Raven solo sonrió con suavidad y lo besó ligeramente.

Wally imitó su gesto y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Se concentró durante un instante y trató de empujar sus propias emociones y proyectarlas sobre ella.

Sabía que había cumplido su tarea cuando vio crecer la sonrisa de Raven.

Se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

—Nunca conocí a alguien más centrada que tú —le hizo saber él—. Quizás sea el chico más rápido… pero haces que quiera estar quieto en todo momento. Y cuando hablas así, tan misteriosa, me dan ganas de besarte por más tiempo.

—Quizás deberías —susurró ella mientras sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí.

—Quizás ya lo hice y no te diste cuenta —dijo él con una sonrisa engreída. Su cabeza pareció moverse velozmente—. Ves, lo hice de nuevo. Hasta pude haber tocado tu trasero sin que lo notaras.

—Eres un puerco —reprochó Raven tratando de sonar enojada pero fallando claramente en su intento—, ¿ya te lo había dicho antes?

—En una ocasión —indicó él recordando—, cuando nos conocimos.

—Hagas lo que hagas, deberías hacerlo… más lento.

Él le dio un beso febril, caliente y, tan rápido como comenzó, terminó.

— ¿Así?

—Esa no es mi idea de lento —replicó la hechicera.

—Lo intentaré mejor la próxima vez —bufoneó el chico—. Esta playa… iba a ser el lugar para mi cita contigo. Ahora es un lugar que solo nosotros dos conocemos —confesó Wally. — ¿Sabes lo que creo?

— ¿Qué? —interrogó Raven con aparente curiosidad.

—Creo que este podría ser nuestro _Edén_.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

Zatanna estaba sentada esperando, su pierna derecha se movía inquieta. Constantine dijo que buscaría algo entre sus tantos _"artículos místicos"_. No le tomo mucho tiempo al hombre atravesar la puerta con algo en sus manos. Él le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, apagó el remanente y arrogó la colilla a un tacho de basura.

— ¿Qué es eso, John? —interrogó la maga cuando sintió la energía que emanaba esa cosa. Energía que no le gustaba para nada—. Percibo malas vibraciones saliendo de ese objeto.

—La Brújula de Croydon —explicó él mostrándole el objeto en cuestión—. Un instrumento legendario, se dice que se armó en los sucios treintas por un oportuno bastardo llamado Angus Croydon, un hechicero sádico que derrochó la mayoría de su poder en armar orgías depravadas con la crema de la alta burguesía de Inglaterra. Está formada por tres partes: la aguja, el limbo y el lente.

—Interesante —comentó ella con ironía y con una mueca de aversión en su rostro—. No quiero saber cómo obtuviste esto, ni cuántas vidas te costaron.

Constantine solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo una pelea intensa contra el culto de la Cold Flame, magos corruptos, un encuentro con The Spectre y la muerte de algún amigo —enumeró él contando con los dedos—. Y casi muero yo también —dijo conmemorando—, mi cordón de plata casi se corta. Una linda experiencia para contar, ya sabes, lo habitual. Lo pondría en mi libro bueno normalmente, si no fuera por el asesinato y canibalismo que ayudó a alimentarlo a él y su maldita brújula. La brújula que, a favor de toda esa sangre, lo ayudó a encontrar cada recurso mágico que su avaro corazón deseara. Quienquiera que ponga sus manos en esto serás los primeros en cada despertar místico, en cada descubrimiento de un artefacto oculto.

— ¿Por qué usaríamos ese objeto tan inmundo? —cuestionó la maga.

—Porque, amor, si mal no recuerdo, en tu visión del futuro observaste un libro oscuro que era importante para Hermano Sangre. Y con esto averiguaremos de qué libro se trata. Es bastante simple.

 _«Su visión del futuro»,_ su cuerpo se removió tenso ante el recuerdo. Guerra, muerte… ella matando a Raven. Zatanna agitó la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos. Ese no sería su futuro. La línea… recordó la línea… ella nunca cruzaría esa línea, ella era buena.

Constantine, ignorando la incomodidad de la maga, comenzó a dibujar un círculo mágico con sal en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que recitaba unas palabras en latín.

Dejó la brújula en el medio y se sentó en el borde del círculo.

—Bien, siéntate —pidió él con una sonrisa, haciendo una palmadita a su lado.

Ella solo dijo algo sobre que ese objeto estaba maldito pero se levantó de su lugar en la silla y se sentó como John le había indicado.

Pasaron unos minutos… y nada.

—No está funcionando —dijo ella mirando el objeto, la aguja de la brújula seguía quieta—, no siento nada.

—Claro —dijo Constantine con una risa amarga, entendiendo el motivo de la falta de actividad del artefacto místico. Recordó cómo funcionaban este tipo de cosas—. Qué descortesía de mi parte.

— ¿Qué ocurre, John?

—Creo que para usarla tendremos que… pagar —explicó al tiempo que introducía una mano en el bolsillo y extraía una navaja—. Toda magia tiene su precio. La primera regla de la alquimia, Zee. Uno no puede obtener nada sin ofrecer algo a cambio.

— ¿Pagar? —se extrañó Zatanna—. ¿Hay que darle algo a la brújula? —. No le gustaba como se oía eso.

—Sí. Sangre, si no me equivoco —expresó él—. Así es cómo funcionaba.

— ¿Sangre? Una ordinariez más que descortesía —dijo la maga con desdén.

—Sin embargo, a veces es inevitable —. Se arremangó la gabardina y la blanca camisa y dejó al descubierto uno de los antebrazos.

— ¡John! —protestó Zatanna, y trató de evitar la acción cuando lo vio acercar la cuchilla a su piel.

Pero Constantine se limitó a seguir con su objetivo. Hubo un destello plateado, seguido de un chorro rojo, y la brújula quedó salpicada de carmesíes y relucientes gotas.

—Me hubieras dejado hacerlo a mí.

—Tu sangre es más valiosa que la mía que está contaminada, Zee. Ya lo sabes —señaló John mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo. La aguja de la brújula empezó a girar en todas direcciones—. Mira, creo que ha dado resultado, ¿no? Junta tus manos con las mías—. Ella obedeció y puso sus manos arriba del objeto sin llegar a tocarlo. Las manos cálidas de Constantine se ubicaron encima de las suyas. El corazón de la maga aleteó un poco ante esto—. Bien, concéntrate en tu visión, deja que tu mente se centralice en ese libro, sólo en eso, ¿sí? No usaremos ninguno de tus hechizos reversos, déjame a mí hacer la magia.

—Entiendo —indicó Zatanna—, procede.

Constantine cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a recitar el conjuro. El latín salía con total naturalidad de sus labios.

— _Compass, locum indicat liber de tenebris. Reveals locum suum. Compass, locum indicat liber de tenebris. Reveals locum suum._

Y Zatanna se dejó llevar por lo que la brújula le mostraba.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven entró en su habitación mientras dejaba caer la bolsa con libros que había adquirido arriba de su aparador. Sus amigos se habían quedado todos en el salón viendo una película y los niños ya se habían dormido. Por lo menos el libro de cuentos que compró tuvo su efecto porque los tres, y Bobby también, habían disfrutado del relato de _La Bella y la Bestia_ y no habían quedado traumatizados con otro de sus horripilantes relatos _._

Luego de un día atareado de muchas emociones, decidiendo que le haría bien, prendió unas cuantas velas aromáticas y quemó un poco de incienso de mirra mientras se quitaba la capa y se recostaba en su cama.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la tranquilidad de su habitación la colmara.

El incienso prendido dejaba un agradable rastro de olor dulce en el aire.

Esa palabra se repitió en su mente.

 _Te quiero._

Ella se estremeció ante la incandescencia de esa palabra.

Raven ya había admitido que sentía algo por el velocista hiperactivo más allá de la amistad, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Porque era difícil hacerlo y en segundo lugar, porque ni siquiera sabía que significaba querer a alguien de forma romántica. Por eso se lo había demostrado con su empatía, y el chico parecía haber quedado satisfecho con eso.

Pero no por eso sus dudas habían quedado disipadas.

 _¿Qué significa que a una persona le guste otra?_

O más específicamente, ¿qué significa querer a una persona?

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

Uno puede decir con total naturalidad que le gusta el chocolate o la pizza, y su significado tendría sentido.

En su caso, podía decir que le gustaban las novelas de misterio y suspenso, o romance, o las tragedias como Hamlet, Otelo o Macbeth. Podría nombrar también literatura más filosófica, como así epopeyas y poemas.

De acuerdo a lo que ha leído, los poetas casi siempre describen el amor como un sentimiento que escapa a nuestro control, que vence a la lógica y el sentido común.

El amor es una entrega total y desinteresada. Asume todos los riesgos y dificultades. Cuando las razones del corazón se imponen, avasallan irresistiblemente prejuicios y barreras de toda clase. Por eso dicen que se pierde la cabeza o la razón. Las historias de amor están llenas de lágrimas, pero también de sangre, de suspiros y puñales.

Por el amor vivimos, existimos, pero de amor también se muere.

El amor de Romeo, de Otelo, de Dante, estremece las páginas de la literatura amorosa con más violencia que una tempestad.

Uno podía afirmar que le gustaba el calor o el frío, todo eso podía llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Pero qué significaba estar enamorada de alguien? Nunca antes se había hecho esas preguntas con tanta profundidad como esa tarde.

El amor se compone de una sola alma que habita en dos cuerpos, sin embargo se da la paradoja de dos seres que se convierten en uno y no obstante, siguen siendo dos.

Ella siempre se había sentido sola.

 _¿La soledad condiciona nuestro afán amoroso?_

Es este horror de la soledad, la necesidad de perderse en la carne externa, que el hombre llama noblemente "la necesidad de amar".

 _¿Podía un demonio como ella sentir amor?_

Lo más probable era que sí, al fin y al cabo tenía una mitad humana. No era demonio en su totalidad.

 _¿Pero podía alguien que había sido concebida sin ninguna pizca de amor tener ese sentimiento?_

Raven se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación como si ahí se encontraran las respuestas a todas sus inquietudes.

 _Te quiero._

Ella era la hija de un demonio, la hija del infierno. Dentro de ella fueron contenidas fuerzas lo bastante grandes como para destruir un universo. Había nacido para el dolor y el tormento. Nació de furiosas pasiones y por lo tanto, negó las suyas propias.

Azar le enseñó a sumergir sus sentimientos, sus esperanzas, sus necesidades.

 _¿Y por qué?_

Porque si se entregaba a sus propios deseos, Trigon nacería de nuevo en la Tierra.

¿Por qué no la prepararon para el resto de su vida?

La prepararon solo para ser el recipiente a través del cual Trigon podría ser destruido.

 _¿Por qué no la prepararon para el amor?_

Volver a la soledad de su habitación no era nada nuevo después de una tarde estando fuera del mundo, absorbiendo las señales emocionales del público normal, era abrumador.

 _«Soy una émpata, vivo de las emociones ajenas… emociones que siempre me han sido negadas…»._

Las emociones sean quizás la esencia vital de la humanidad.

Pero para ella siempre habían sido peligrosas. En su caso, eran la gasolina para el mal, de esa fuerza nacida en ella por su padre, del demonio Trigon.

¿Era esa misma contaminación lo que creó a ese ente maldito denominado "la sombra"?

Sin embargo, hoy había sido un día en el cual se había liberado de algunas represiones y nada malo había pasado. Ella no podía llevarse a sí misma a la soledad solo porque así se lo habían pactado.

Quizás si meditaba y entraba en contacto con sus emociones dentro de su paisaje mental podría obtener una respuesta.

Ella respiró mientras meditaba profundamente en su posición en la cama.

La meditación atraviesa el primer nivel de su ser, hasta que alcanza su interior.

Sin embargo, hay un muro oscuro, amenazador… muy frío. Llega hasta él, lo toca. Salió del trance bruscamente cuando sintió esa lobreguez. La habitación estaba helada, las velas se habían apagado igual que el incienso. Incluso había un olor raro en su habitación, casi se podría decir que putrefacto.

Su cabeza palpitó cuando sus barreras mentales se debilitaron. Raven ni siquiera sabía de quién eran esas emociones. ¿Eran de sus compañeros de equipo, todos filtrando en su psique? ¿Cuándo su empatía se volvió tan poderosa?

El dolor era paralizante, tanto en su cabeza como en el lugar donde estaba ubicada su gema Chakra. Raven se obligó a relajarse de la posición fetal en su cama. Tenía que ser ya de medianoche.

La hechicera gruñó, las voces de las emociones eran demasiado fuertes. Se aferró a sus mantas y se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama circular. De alguna manera, sentía que tenía poca fuerza, el dolor paralizante, adormeciendo sus músculos. Tiró de su cuerpo flácido sobre el borde.

Sus emociones gritaban.

Necesitaba llegar hasta su espejo, su _Nevermore,_ el portal directo a su mente.

Raven se mordió la mejilla, tratando de empujar las náuseas. Ella se levantó del borde de la cama, su cuerpo golpeó contra el piso de la alfombra que por lo menos había amortiguado la caída. Si sus compañeros de equipo hubieran oído el exceso de ruido, ya estarían llamando a su puerta.

Sus emociones chillaban.

El dolor parecía empeorar y tomó toda su voluntad para luchar a través de él. Necesitaba luchar contra el dolor. Ella era mejor que esto, mejor que las emociones que le gritaban. Ella tenía más voluntad.

Pero esto no era normal. Así no era como funcionaban sus poderes, o funcionaban antes. Raven sintió que una punzada de miedo la atravesaba. Todo dentro de ella estaba tratando de desgarrarla.

Raven se acercó al cofre cerrado al lado de su puerta y lo abrió, tomó el objeto sintiendo los bordes de su espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente con estupefacción. Su espejo… estaba roto. El cristal estaba hecho pedazos.

Tomando la base, tocó una superficie antes lisa. Lo que una vez fue la puerta de entrada a su mente, ahora era un simple espejo ordinario. Observó el cristal que reflejaba ahora su imagen, partida y dividida. Fracturada.

Tragando saliva, cerró los ojos y trató de forzar el poder del espejo, metiéndose profundamente en su subconsciente.

En su imagen mental, el espejo destrozado a raíz de las emociones pujantes.

Raven se imaginó a sí misma entrando por el portal. Sin embargo, todo lo que había, era una silueta negra. Imaginando que penetraba incluso en esa oscuridad, se sumergió ligeramente para alcanzar su objetivo.

 _¿Debería ella realmente atravesar... esto?_

Raven se mordió el labio. Tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de saber que estaba sucediendo dentro de su mente. Respirando profundamente, atravesó esa opacidad, lo suficiente como para no entrar totalmente.

Raven pareció por fin entrar dentro del espejo y...

Luego vino un fuerte empujón, arrojándola contra la pared opuesta. Se oyó un ruido sordo cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con la pared. Hubo un sonido crepitante de energía siendo liberada, con el ruido del viento que se arremolinaba alrededor de su habitación. Muchos de sus objetos se removieron en el aire como si un huracán estuviese justo ahí. Algo la sostenía contra la pared, mientras rugían estrepitosos sonidos.

Hubo silbidos con susurros silenciosos en el fondo. Sin embargo, cada palabra era incoherente, cada sílaba amortiguada por el viento rugiente. Detrás de sus párpados, destellaron múltiples colores.

Abrir los ojos pareció romper el suceso, enviándola de nuevo al suelo, quedando boca abajo. Su cabeza se sacudió, la desorientación se instaló. La tormenta se calmó, cuando el sonido de crepitar de energía y viento se convirtió en murmullos. Raven gimió mientras recuperaba sus sentidos. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, fue recibida con el tono azul oscuro de su alfombra, además del sonido de la alarma y golpes en su puerta.

—Raven, tenemos problemas —anunció la voz de Robin—. Doctor Luz de nuevo, debemos darnos prisa.

—No puedo —murmuró ella sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared—. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó su líder incrédulo—. Raven, no entiendo. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?

—Te lo explicaré en otro momento, pero mis poderes estás desestabilizados ahora mismo, Robin. Hazme caso cuando digo que no puedo enfrentarme a nadie en este momento, menos contra Doctor Luz. Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—Pero no pudimos contra él la última vez si no hubiera sido por tu intervención —quiso razonar Robin con la hechicera.

—Solo no bajen la guardia y no se confíen con él —sugirió ella—. Trátenlo como un villano de alto rango, poderoso y no como uno sin cerebro y saldrán ganando, te lo aseguro.

—Está bien, pero luego tendrás que darme una buena explicación de porqué no estás yendo esta noche.

—Te acabo de dar un buen resumen… y por favor, no dejes que Wally salga herido como en su última batalla contra Luz. ¿Puedes asegurarte de eso?

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

— ¿Robin?

—Kid Flash sabe defenderse solo pero está bien, me aseguraré de que no salga lastimado.

—Gracias, Robin. Vayan a por él.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

Zatanna sacó sus manos de repente, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Bien, ¿qué viste?

—El libro —apuntó ella un poco agitada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla—, ya sé que es lo que busca Hermano Sangre, es el _Grimorio Mashuanvi_ de Volpert.

— ¿Estás segura, Zee? —cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño—. Si mis cálculos no me fallan y mis registros tampoco, el libro está desaparecido. Incluso algunos piensan que fue quemado en la hoguera junto a Volpert por ser un ejemplar herético. Ya sabes, la Inquisición y la quema de libros.

—Mi padre me contó algo parecido en algún tiempo, también me aclaró que el contenido de esa obra es un misterio —comentó la maga mientras llevaba un dedo a su mentón y entrecerraba los ojos recordando lo que la brújula le había mostrado—. Sin embargo, el libro parece estar en perfecto estado. Y está resguardado, tiene encantamientos protectores envolviéndolo que no me dejaron ver dónde se encontraba, pero pude sentir una peculiar energía maligna y familiar fluyendo más allá del tomo. Aferrado al libro como una garrapata hay un aura conocida —expresó recordando esa exclusiva esencia, que no pertenecía a otra persona que conociera. No había dos iguales, solo había una.

— ¿Una energía maligna familiar?

—Sí, si no me equivoco creo que proviene de Raven. Es la firma de su poder.

— ¿Ella tiene el libro? —cuestionó el hombre perplejo.

—No lo sé, no estoy completamente segura. La sensación era nebulosa, pero creo que ella lo tiene —. Inmediatamente ella se levantó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Es hora de que llame a Zachary y mandarlo a esa torre ahora mismo —dispuso Zatanna con absoluta seriedad—. No podemos esperar un minuto más, si ese libro cae en las manos equivocadas, dejaríamos el destino de nuestro mundo en manos del azar. Capté poderosas emanaciones mágicas que serán capaces de crear enormes agujeros entre las dimensiones y fuerzas oscuras intentaran penetrar los muros que nos separan. Recuerda mi visión. Cada minuto que pasa es tiempo desperdiciado.

—Se aproxima —dijo él ahora también con tono grave.

—Es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes —. La maga marcó el número en su teléfono móvil. Cuando escuchó la voz de su primo, ella habló sin perder un segundo—. Zach, es hora. Cierra la boca y escucha. Prepárate y dirígete inmediatamente a la torre de los Titanes. Cuando llegues, llámame y te informaré de tu objetivo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se centraron en el teléfono móvil esperando la llamada. Una llamada que probablemente aparecería hoy, debido al plazo de la tarea.

Como si fuera una señal, el teléfono sonó. Se aclaró la garganta y luego atendió la llamada, llevando el artefacto a su oído.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Jason.

—Señor X —saludó la monocorde voz de una mujer. Era la misma que había estado en el depósito junto al viejo—. Me alegra saber que está disponible. El señor Sebastian me ha informado que la tarea será llevada a cabo esta noche. Está sacando en este mismo momento a las ratas de su nido, por lo cual usted tendrá el terreno completamente libre. Escuche con atención: recoja el libro y regresé inmediatamente al mismo punto de encuentro de la última vez. No olvide de usar el amuleto. Sin fallos y sin grietas, ¿entendido?

Jason trató de contener su risa.

—Por supuesto, señora —asintió Jason mientras cortaba la llamada.

Sintió la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras se ponía su traje, su máscara de cráneo, colgaba el amuleto alrededor de su cuello y ajustaba su cinturón.

 _Red X tenía trabajo esta noche._

Y no sabía porque, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que esto iba a ser demasiado divertido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Intenté darle algo de suspenso y espero haberlo logrado jaja**

 **La historia de Raven está basada en la de los comics (** _ **The New Teen Titans**_ **vol. 1 y** _ **Teen Titans**_ **vol. 3). El fragmento de Wally y sus incertidumbres acerca de ser un héroe está sacado de esos mismos dos tomos. La parte de Jason Todd me inspiré y saqué algunos diálogos de la película** _ **Batman: Under The Red Hood,**_ **también algo del comic** _ **Red Hood and the Outlaws.**_

 **¿Qué se imaginan que pasará a continuación?**


	17. Chapter 17: Abracadabra

**Capítulo 17: Abracadabra**

 **Jump City — Torre de los Titanes — 12:27 p.m**.

Raven solo estaba ahí, mirando hacia la bahía, mientras sus amigos estaban en una misión. Sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Mientras el agua golpeaba contra las rocas, trató de concentrarse en el sonido.

El sonido del agua la tranquilizaba, la devolvería de nuevo a la realidad. Los sonidos de la naturaleza son un auténtico regalo para los oídos, y hacen que nuestra mente contacte con su lado más inconsciente al poco tiempo de escucharlos. Este sonido tiene la característica de ser constante, por lo que no produce sobresaltos que hagan que la mente se ponga en alerta o esté esperando un nuevo cambio. Al contrario, nuestra mente se acostumbra a este sonido y poco a poco va entendiendo que puede relajarse porque no va a escucharse ningún sonido nuevo que deba procesar o para el que deba estar atenta.

 _Era como si los sonidos le estuvieran diciendo: no te preocupes._

Necesitaba traer de vuelta la serenidad que había sido anulada de su ser desde que se enteró de que su espejo estaba hecho trizas, casi como ella misma se sentía ahora mismo.

Fragmentada.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música relajante que le otorgaba la naturaleza.

No podía ayudar a los titanes, sus poderes estaban desestabilizados y su empatía demasiado sensible.

 _« ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí sin hacer nada?»,_ ella habló suavemente para sí misma, levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, tragándose el nudo que se quería instalar en su garganta.

La brisa que brotaba de la bahía era fría en contacto con su piel, lo que provocó que la piel de gallina se levantara sobre su carne expuesta. Pero el frío no la molestaba. Ella estaba fría hasta los huesos.

Tenía miedo de que, si intentaba sentir alguna emoción potente, de nuevo esa extraña fuerza escaparía de su cuerpo. Esa oscuridad. Todo lo que quería ahora era que sus amigos volvieran a salvo a la Torre.

 _«Wally»_ , suspiró ella. Solo esperaba que el velocista no sufriera una contusión grave como la última vez que se enfrentaron a Luz.

Girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado, detuvo ese pensamiento: no necesitaba pensar en sus amigos y si estaban a salvo o no. Eso alteraría más su psique.

 _«Sólo relájate»._

Frotándose las manos arriba y abajo de sus brazos, volvió su atención hacia la ciudad y sus múltiples edificios como centinelas. Bajo el cielo oscuro se mezclaban bien los rascacielos igualmente oscuros.

La ciudad estaba inquietantemente tranquila, salvo por esas vibraciones sospechosas. No había sonidos de tráfico: bocinazos, camiones acelerando o chirridos de frenos. No hay personas en las calles.

Le molestaba ver la ciudad así.

Ver algo usualmente lleno de vida, estar así de despoblado, era como la muerte, fue desconcertante.

Igual a sus pesadillas.

Ciudades despobladas porque todos sus habitantes habían sido consumidos por el fuego del mal.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se burló de su estado casi patético, luego pasó los dedos por su cabello violeta y suspiró molesta. Unos golpes en su puerta la alertaron. Cerró la ventana con seguro, se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación y abrió la misma, encontrándose con una niña rubia.

—Melva —llamó Raven mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los celestes de la pequeña. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Y-yo... —. La niña jugueteó con su pie en un acto de nerviosismo—. Solo no puedo dormir.

Raven arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que pueda yo ayudarte? No estoy de humor para más cuentos.

La niña sonrió mientras habló.

—Solo acompáñame a la cocina, ¿sí?

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Jump City — 12:34 p.m.**

Una figura oscura corría por un tejado, su capa de color negro azabache volaba detrás de él. Era rápido y ligero en sus pies, y era un maestro en lo que parecían ser las acrobacias.

La adrenalina recorría su torrente sanguíneo. Después de todo, ¿cuál era el propósito de la vida sin algo de riesgo?

Los ojos verdes detrás de su máscara recorrieron la bahía donde vio la torre resplandeciente y sonrió.

Sebastian había utilizado un señuelo para sacarlos a todos de ahí. Ese hombre tenía sus métodos y contactos, por lo cual pensó que no era un contratista ordinario.

Y a pesar de que estaría solo, este atraco sería lo más divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo, molestar a los Titanes siempre sería algo entretenido. Ellos volverían a recordar a Red X, y no iban a poder atraparlo, como siempre.

Su misión estaba clara, robar ese extraño libro de Raven.

Él sabía que ella practicaba algo de magia rara, y si bien sus archivos no revelaban mucho, sabía que ella era alguien poderosa.

Miró una vez más la imagen del libro que estaba por robar, tratando de memorizar bien cada contorno, no debía fallar, no podía.

De acuerdo con el contratista, Sebastian, el libro estaba en su habitación. Y según sus palabras, un elemento para no tocar. Era un objeto peligroso. Un ceño fruncido más un mohín de sus labios adornaron su rostro bajo la máscara. No era que estuviera en contra de robar objetos mágicos pero no era alguien que jugaba con cosas que no entendía. Él había aprendido de primera mano que muchas de las cosas que no entendía podrían tener efectos secundarios desagradables que no se mencionaron inicialmente.

Suspirando, levantó nuevamente sus ojos hacia la edificación mientras miraba alrededor buscando puntos de acceso y escape. No sería fácil llegar a la habitación de Raven. O bien ella había elegido deliberadamente una ubicación buena para la defensa o bien para la vista, él no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, lo que sí sabía era que su habitación poseía tres puntos de acceso principales. La puerta, una sola ventana (con vidrio blindado, a prueba de balas probablemente) y los conductos de ventilación.

La seguridad mágica no sería problema. Él ya sabía cómo sortear eso.

Y la parte técnica era fácil para él, no era incompetente con las computadoras o la tecnología y los códigos.

Por qué este libro era tan jodidamente importante o único en su especie para que alguien tuviera que contratarlo para robarlo nunca lo sabría, y francamente no le importaba.

Se emitió un desafío.

Y él lo había aceptado.

Era hora de llevar a cabo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Torre del Destino** **—** **Fuera del espacio y tiempo**

 _En este lugar... estamos en todos los lugares y en ninguno._

Una torre de ladrillo, delgada pero alta, coronada por murallas. La Torre del Destino es más grande en el interior de lo que parece desde el exterior. Alberga tanto salones confortables como extrañas habitaciones extradimensionales que desafían la física junto con habitaciones específicamente diseñadas para ayudar a ciertas personas en sus viajes por adelante. Organizada a las necesidades de cada huésped. Hasta tenía un jardín al que se podía acceder a través de una de las puertas interdimensionales.

Se creó como un refugio seguro para el anfitrión de _Doctor Fate_.

La torre contiene muchos artefactos y tomos valiosos, tanto mágicos como no mágicos. No se sabe cuántos niveles tenía la torre, pero también contenía muchos artefactos egipcios antiguos, obviamente desde los días de Nabu y los días arqueológicos de Kent Nelson, el primer Doctor Fate.

Un personaje caracterizado por sus poderes mágicos y basados en la Deidad Nabu, una entidad mística que le otorga poderes a los portadores del manto.

Nabu es un místico verdaderamente sabio e increíblemente poderoso del antiguo Egipto.

El alma de Nabu reside bajo el mando del Doctor Fate, otorgando al portador un gran poder mágico sobre las fuerzas del _Orden_ y el _Caos_.

A diferencia del Doctor Fate, Nabu es una entidad que posee inmortalidad y que aunque su portador muera, Nabu continúa viviendo, pero necesita de un portador para manifestar sus poderes. Nabu es un poderoso usuario de magia y miembro prominente de los _Señores del Orden_. Él es el ser que usa al Doctor Fate como un agente en la Tierra, utilizado artefactos místicos para controlar al anfitrión de Nabu y hacerse cargo de la mente del cuerpo del mismo. Estos artefactos incluyen el Amuleto de Anubis, la Capa del Destino y el Casco del Destino.

 _Un Señor del Orden, en contra del Caos._

La torre no tiene ventanas y, en cuanto al acceso, solo el Doctor Fate puede entrar o salir libremente. Pero puede permitir que otros u objetos entren en la torre, solo si él lo permite. Incluso sin el Casco de Nabu, él todavía puede sentir si alguien está tratando de entrar en la edificación.

El actual Doctor Fate era nada más ni nada menos que Giovanni Zatara, el padre de Zatanna.

Se vio obligado a asumir el manto de Fate después de que su hija usara el Casco de Nabu para derrotar a Klarion, el niño brujo. Zatanna se había puesto el casco para amplificar sus habilidades mágicas, pero Nabu se había negado a renunciar a su nuevo cuerpo huésped. Argumentó que Zatanna era una anfitriona ideal, la candidata perfecta por su afinidad natural por la magia. Giovanni Zatara lo convenció para que lo usara a él, ya que era un hechicero mucho más prominente y entrenado que su hija. Después de que Zatara dio su palabra, Nabu estuvo de acuerdo. Se despidió de Zatanna y se convirtió en el nuevo Doctor Fate.

 _«Recuerda, te amo»_ , fueron las últimas palabras de Giovanni hacia su hija.

Zatanna había quedado desolada luego de esto, fue lo mismo que haber perdido a su padre.

—Entonces tuviste una visión. Una especie de ceremonia mística —repitió el hombre con el casco lo que la maga menor le había relatado. — ¿De eso se trataba? Raven como protagonista de un oscuro proceso. Hermano Sangre la quiere para él.

—Sí —afirmó Zatanna—, si eso sucede una catástrofe podría destruir la vida a una escala aún insospechada. Pude sentir irradiaciones malignas y puedo decir que tienen un poder sobrecogedor. Si nos retrasamos, francamente, temo por el destino de nuestro mundo.

— ¿Qué tenemos por delante, de acuerdo con tus conocimientos? —interrogó Fate desde su ubicación, cómodamente sentado mientras sus dedos movían las hojas de un libro.

—Los poderes más destructores que nunca haya encontrado —reveló ella.

—Zatanna, algo viene —indicó él mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Lo sé —mencionó ella un poco confundida. Si eso era justamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró el hombre mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la torre—, alguien está afuera.

Los ojos de Zatanna se abrieron en estupor.

— ¡Imposible! —exclamó. — ¡Estamos fuera del tiempo y del espacio, nadie puede venir hasta aquí!

—Nada lo ha hecho antes, prepárate —advirtió él—, está aquí.

 ** _Knock... Knock... Knock..._**

La puerta sonó por los golpes y Fate recitó rápidamente un hechizo mientras sus manos brillaron de un azul intenso. Parecía estar dibujando jeroglíficos en el aire. Cuando la magia llegó a la entrada principal, la puerta se abrió. Fate y Zatanna se pusieron en posición de ataque... hasta que se reveló quien era el intruso. La maga parpadeó varias veces al tiempo que bajaba la guardia.

—Hola, Zee, te extrañé —saludó Constantine con su típico acento.

— ¿John? —preguntó la maga frunciendo el ceño, sin creer que él hubiera llegado hasta esta ubicación—. Te dije que esperaras porque debía hablar con mí... —. La maga se tragó la palabra "padre" —... el Doctor Fate, ¿acaso no puedes esperar un minuto? —reprochó ahora con enojo.

—Déjame pasar, ¿quieres, amor? Está algo frío en el olvido —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Dio un paso adelante cuando se le permitió el acceso—. Oh, hola señor Zatara, o Fate, o Nabu, quien quiera que sea —saludó casi cortésmente—. Déjeme decirle que luce radiante hoy. ¿Con qué lustra su maravilloso casco?

John analizó al hombre. Sintió una mente milenaria, eterna... como la arena de un desierto infinito. Llevaba ese casco de oro, pero la mente que sentía no era la mente de Zatara, era la mente del casco propio. Pobre de Zatanna, sintió lástima por ella, había perdido a su padre a pesar de no haber muerto.

— ¿Tiene algo de whisky para servir por aquí? —cuestionó el nigromante mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Tenía ganas de un buen trago. Whisky o algo de licor y, para su mala suerte, no había podido beber nada y su cajetilla de cigarrillos ya se estaba vaciando—. Debe ser un buen anfitrión —bromeó, resaltando la palabra _anfitrión_.

—Constantine. ¿Por qué viniste? —cuestionó Fate de manera solemne.

—Cuando Zatanna se fue, algo mágico estaba observándome en Londres, algo temible —reveló John de forma mesurada—. Sospecho que otro acólito de Hermano Sangre. Nos encontraron. Ahora ya saben dónde nos escondíamos. Ya no estamos seguros en esa ubicación.

—Sí, algo ha cambiado —manifestó el hombre con casco—. Puedo sentirlo incluso dentro de estos muros. La oscuridad se acerca. Mis fuentes afirman que la oscuridad avanzará más allá, hacia la luz. El Orbe de Nabu me reveló sobre los peligros. Si la oscuridad quiere destruir, Fate debe intervenir.

—Lo de siempre, el bien contra el mal —dijo Constantine, restándole valor a lo dicho por Fate—. Luz contra oscuridad.

—No —negó él—, esto es la oscuridad final, la luz final, son fuerzas absolutas. Todas las historias del bien y del mal llegarán a su inevitable conclusión.

— ¿Es el mal inevitable? —cuestionó Constantine mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde el Doctor Fate había estado sentado hace unos momentos, al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas—. He visto seres humanos encerrados en un sombrío círculo de dolor y castigo. Generaciones perdidas en un laberinto de muerte y culpa. He visto monstruos de toda clase, incluidos humanos, regocijándose en la insensatez que ven en la vida.

—Perfecto, ya empezó con su cuota de cinismo diaria —murmuró Zatanna poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Nada de lo que dices me sorprende, Constantine —expresó el hechicero mayor—. Los seres humanos son gusanos despreciables y humillantes, a veces creo que son dignos de desprecio.

Zatanna entrecerró los ojos ante este dicho. Ella también era humana. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Pero recordó que no era su padre hablando, era la entidad Nabu.

—Al final tenía razón, Zee —señaló John mientras lanzaba una sonora carcajada—. Al final todo se trata de entropía. Del desorden. Caos y Equilibrio. En el fluir de una ley natural que parece gobernar el comportamiento del universo y por consiguiente de los multiversos. Dos opuestos que se complementan para formar una sola unidad. ¿Qué es la maldad para usted, Doc? —interrogó Constantine mientras recargaba su mentón en una de sus manos.

El hechicero mayor no dudó en dar su respuesta.

—Es un cenagal de ignorancia que nos impide alcanzar la luz inmortal, algo vil y repugnante que hay que rechazar.

—Respuesta equivocada a mí parecer —apuntó John, no compartiendo su opinión.

—Solo ignóralo —rezongó Zatanna por la irreverencia de Constantine. — ¿Alguna opinión de tu parte, Fate? ¿El Grimorio de Volpert es algo que esté dentro de tus conocimientos?

—No lo sé con certeza —contestó él—, pero me temo que una gran malevolencia está ascendiendo. Volpert es un misterio, apareció mágicamente en la tierra con ese libro del mal, fue quemado en la hoguera como lo tenía merecido y el libro desapareció como por arte de magia, lo más probable que a otra dimensión.

—Raven lo tiene en sus manos —apuntó la maga—, Zachary se encargará de ir a esa torre y tratar de obtenerlo. Lo mejor será que esté resguardado aquí contigo o en Shadowcrest conmigo, no hay lugar más seguro.

—Para que ninguno de nosotros tres tenga idea de qué clase de libro es, tiene que ser algo bastante poderoso —agregó John—. Solo sabemos que es un grimorio pero nada más. Quiero saber qué es antes de que vayamos más lejos.

—Deberías saber —habló Fate dirigiéndose al nigromante—, John Constantine, siento que estamos en el camino de mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo, en el corazón de la oscuridad, florece una flor que enriquece las sombras con su promesa de esperanza. En los campos de la luz, una serpiente serpentea y la radiante tranquilidad se deja saborear por su presencia siniestra.

— ¿Sufrimiento? —cuestionó él con una risita cínica—. Dime algo que no sepa, amigo, sufrimiento es mi segundo nombre. Igualmente deberías saber que esas vagas y sombrías oraciones sin sentido, y que no incluyen información sólida, te hacen sonar como un tonto sin importar cuan brillante sea tu casco.

— ¿Qué puedes decirme entonces de lo que está pasando? —preguntó Fate.

—Como tú, no tengo las respuestas. Solo sé que la oscuridad se está elevando. Y a menos de que pueda detenerla, el mundo cambiará para siempre.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Zatanna? —se dirigió ahora a la joven maga.

—No sé cómo sentirme con dejarlo tan cerca de ese demonio —admitió ella, no centrada ahora en la conversación entre los dos hombres, todo mientras ahora caminaba en círculos por la habitación de la torre. Ella observó al hechicero mayor de reojo. Actualmente poseía el cuerpo de su padre, y hablar con Fate, aunque no era lo mismo que hablar con su padre, la hacía sentir más cerca de él. Pero no era él, y ella lo sabía.

—Oh, problemas familiares, ya veo —comentó Constantine mientras llevaba un cigarro a su boca y lo prendía.

—No se permite fumar aquí —advirtió Fate en un tono serio—, hay objetos milenarios, tan antiguos e inflamables que podrían quemarse con facilidad.

—Vamos, no seas amargado —dijo él mientras le daba una pitada al cigarrillo.

 _«Ah, la preciada nicotina»._

— _Etteragic sraeppasid_ —recitó Fate, logrando que el cigarrillo desapareciera de la boca del hombre repentinamente _._

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.

—La Gema de Scath está creciendo en poder —observó el Dr. Fate.

—Ella es la hija de Trigon, él es un rey entre los demonios, ella nació para gobernar a su lado, una princesa del infierno, por así decirlo. Sin duda, si ella estuviera en el reino de su padre, ella sería una reina —explicó John todo el arsenal que estaba en su conocimiento. Él conocía la historia y conocía a Trigon, había tenido un encuentro cara a cara con él en algún momento de su existencia—. En Azarath la abrigaron y la criaron, supuestamente le enseñaron a controlar a su demonio interno. Profetizaron que ella abriría la puerta que llevaría a Trigon a la tierra y destruiría a todos los mundos mortales. Tenían razón, por así decirlo.

—Trigon destruyó Azarath, dejó todo en cenizas —dijo Fate con indiferencia.

—No comprendo cómo la Gema engaña a la gente para que piensen que es buena, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, y luego, ¿qué? Yo solo... —. Zatanna se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Sus pensamientos negativos la estaban atormentando—. Zachary es la única familia que me queda, y no quiero que nada malo le pase. Estar en cualquier lugar cerca de la Gema es peligroso para él —admitió Zatanna.

—Entiendo —expresó Fate a lo dicho por Zatanna—, no quiero a la Gema en este universo más que tú, sin embargo, la Gema no es como otras de su clase, ella es mitad humana, une ambas naturalezas —señaló.

— ¿Ambas naturalezas? Es un demonio escurridizo, y un infierno en carne propia, un demonio de todos modos, uno muy poderoso —dijo Zatanna firmemente.

—La profecía se cumplió y pasó —hizo saber John—, ella fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para desterrar a Trigon de vuelta a su reino, salvándonos, no puede ser tan mala si destierra a un demonio tan fuerte como él — se rio entre dientes ahora.

—Sí, pero pensé que con la destrucción de Azarath por su culpa probaría que no se puede confiar en ella, también tomando en consideración el último ataque a la Tierra por su obra —gruñó Zatanna en voz baja. Ella realmente quería mantener a Zachary sano y salvo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es muy poderosa y sigue creciendo. Pero debes saber, Zatanna, que tal vez tener a Zachary a su alrededor para vigilarla sería beneficioso para nosotros, tener controlados cada uno de sus movimientos —sugirió Fate.

—Pero él no podría contra ella sí...

—Nosotros iríamos a ayudarlo, que no te queden dudas.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Jump City — Torre de los Titanes — 12:47 p.m**.

La noche ha impregnado a la ciudad con su aliento. Pero en este día particularmente intrigante... noche. Sí, en esta noche en particular, las cosas no eran como normalmente parecían.

— ¿Con eso podrás dormir nuevamente, Melva? —interrogó la hechicera a la niña que ahora llevaba una taza a sus labios.

—Claro que sí —dijo alegremente ella luego de beber un sorbo—, dicen que la leche tibia ayuda a descansar mejor por la noche.

—Supongo que así es. ¿Ninguno de tus hermanos se despertó?

—Solo Timmy, pero tiene un sueño pesado así que no tardó mucho tiempo en cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Raven se sobresaltó por un ruido repentino y el corte de electricidad en la torre.

—Se fue la luz, Raven.

—No me digas —comentó la empática irónicamente.

Ella observó por la ventana. La ciudad y todos sus edificios seguían alimentados con luz, por lo cual alguien había cortado el suministro eléctrico de la torre. Solo ella y los niños estaban aquí, dudaba de que el responsable fuera Doctor Luz, con lo cual dejaba como culpable a algún intruso. Y por lo visto, había entrado al sistema para hacerlo.

Sintió su empatía hormigueando, sus poderes estaban más sensibles desde el accidente con el espejo roto.

¿Había alguien allí? ¿Habían vuelto sus compañeros de la misión? Ella no estaba segura, pero lo que si sabía era que debía tener cuidado.

—Debes volver a la cama, Melva —advirtió Raven—, todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero la alarma sonó antes, ¿no están nuestros amigos en problemas? La última vez que hubo inconvenientes llegaron todos heridos, incluso tú.

—Ellos podrán...

Raven sintió un nuevo empujón mientras su cuerpo oscilaba, una invasión de emociones urgentes en su psique abierta. Entonces ella lo vio, ahí parado como si nada, con una bolsa en su mano.

— ¿Quién es ese señor extraño? —preguntó Melva escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo de la hechicera.

Los ojos oscuros de Raven estaban muy abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, se tensó de inmediato.

Le tomó un momento para asimilar su aspecto más completamente, desde la máscara de calavera con una equis roja, su traje completamente negro con algunas secciones de un suave gris ceniza. Su cuerpo musculado debajo del spandex oscuro.

—Mira que grata sorpresa, me habían dicho que habían sacado a las ratas de su nido pero veo que quedó una —señaló la figura desde su ubicación entre las sombras. Su voz sonaba modificada artificialmente como siempre.

—X, ha pasado mucho tiempo —saludó monótonamente ella—, o eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para haberte infiltrado en la torre esta noche. Metafóricamente, es como haber venido voluntariamente a una muerte segura.

—Supongo que nací para morir —lanzó él en forma de broma.

 _«Aunque no era una broma del todo»_ , pensó Jason.

—Todos nacemos para morir, es nuestro destino final, es por eso que estamos vivos, estamos vivos porque tenemos que morir. Es nuestro propósito en la vida.

—Wow —se rio Jason entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Esa es una forma jodida de verlo, ¿tú siempre eres así de deprimente? Vamos, pajarito, tiene que haber más frases célebres debajo de todo ese cabello. ¿Ahora Raven, dime, acaso no puedo simplemente haber venido a visitar a mi Titán favorito?

—Robin no está aquí —expresó Raven.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre Robin? Birdie Boy es mi segundo favorito. Hay ciertos... —él recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de la hechicera—…activos que le faltan para ser el número uno.

Raven bufó ante su comentario vulgar.

Ahora estaba mirando un conjunto de ópticas blancas en una máscara.

— ¿Estás trabajando con Hermano Sangre no es así? —quiso saber ella—. No creo que sea una simple coincidencia que luego del ataque de Doctor Luz hagas acto de presencia. Que bajo has caído. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Y qué te robaste?

—Mientas unos cuantos billetes estén de por medio ahí estaré yo. Supongo que la frase _'Te extrañé'_ no califica como una respuesta —dijo su arrogante voz modulada mientras aferraba su bolsa. El ladrón lanzó una x pegajosa hacia la hechicera pero la misma se envolvió a ella misma en una burbuja oscura. — ¿Me extrañaste, _Sunshine_? Quiero saberlo. Dímelo.

—Es obvio que no —respondió Raven, desviando su atención de manera flagrante hacia su conversación—. Eres un criminal, ¿por qué te extrañaría? —. Raven eliminó la barrera y el espacio alrededor de sus puños cerrados se oscureció con su magia—. Para serte sincera, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Raven hizo un gesto de real incomodidad.

Sus manos ardían mientras mantenía sus poderes activos. Era igual que tener sus manos sobre una llama viva. Sus poderes... seguían desequilibrados.

 _«Puedo sentir como el dolor se expande desde las puntas de mis dedos, como si mi propio cuerpo rechazara el brío oscuro que chispeaba entre mis manos...»._

—Sí, pero aún eres un titán, ¿entonces qué estamos esperando? —. Red X desafió, adoptando una postura de batalla. El ladrón, siempre un paso delante, entró en acción primero, extendiendo su capa para lanzar una afilada hoja en forma de x que debió haber estado oculta en los pliegues de su disfraz, ya que salió de la nada. Raven, siendo igualmente cautelosa, volvió a bloquear el proyectil, protegiéndola del ataque de su enemigo.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso —. Raven se rio de la incompetencia de X para tratar de herirla.

Vagamente escuchó un gruñido de diversión escapando de los labios del hombre oscuro—. No te preocupes, amor, acabo de empezar —dijo mientras saltaba alto en el aire, poniendo todo su peso en el ataque, con la intención de dejar a la chica inconsciente.

 _¿Acaso me acaba de llamar amor?_ Una sorprendida Raven se preguntó a sí misma, tan pronto como la idea le había rozado la mente, la dejó. Rápidamente apartó sus pensamientos y regresó al presente, que consistía en Red X, a centímetros de su cabeza. Ella solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para esquivar su asalto, lo único que le vino a la mente fue dar una voltereta hacia atrás llevando a Melva consigo.

Red X miró a su presa con cautela mientras la distancia entre ellos se reducía a milímetros. Él sonrió cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para golpearlo. Su sonrisa se multiplicó por diez cuando su brazo chocó con la parte superior de la espalda de ella. Escuchó un chasquido repugnante cuando la hechicera se desplomó en el suelo. Sus orejas captaron un gemido de desazón. El ladrón victorioso observó con total diversión cómo la bruja intentaba escapar. Él pisó su brazo extendido y Red X apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en señal de triunfo y observó a Raven empujando y tirando de su muñeca en un esfuerzo inútil por romper el vínculo.

— ¡Déjala! —bramó la niña mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

— ¿Y esta niñita quién es? —interrogó Jason dándose cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la pequeña. Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios—. No sabía que estabas trabajando de niñera hoy.

—Déjala fuera de esto —amenazó Raven en un hilo de voz que sonaba verdaderamente peligroso—. Melva, aléjate.

Su propia cólera y la aversión lidiaban con la conmoción y el terror de Melva, su empatía estaba tan sensible hasta tal punto que Raven enmudeció unos instantes.

Red X se sorprendió cuando los ojos de la hechicera se tornaron de un radiante blanco, el ambiente heló y uno de los vidrios del pasillo se agrietó. Ella se desvaneció en el suelo para aparecer frente suyo, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

El ladrón volvió a arrojar una x pero fue nuevamente bloqueado por otra barrera mágica.

—Tengo miedo —lloró la niña.

—Es lógico que tengas miedo —añadió la hechicera con voz tambaleante por el dolor que le estaba provocando usar sus poderes en este momento y mantener activa la barrera—. Melva, quédate cerca de mí. Necesito que obedezcas cuando te diga «corre» o «escóndete», ¿sí?

—Yo... no se... —balbuceó la niña.

—Melva, ¿tengo tu palabra?

—Está bien.

Raven prescindió de su escudo y Red X se volvió hacia ella, le dio un saludo burlón cuando toco algún botón de su cinturón y desapareció fuera de su vista.

Pero no había escapado, seguía en la torre. Ella lo vio desaparecer en el aire, pero su empatía se aferró a él.

—Camina conmigo y no te separes —ordenó Raven—. Debo llevarte a tu habitación, allí estarás segura junto a Bobby.

— ¿Quién era él?

—Un sucio ladronzuelo. Me encargaré de él pero primero debo ponerte a salvo.

—Bobby podría...

—No. Déjame encargarme a mí, obedéceme Melva.

—Bueno.

—Buena chica —dijo la empática con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven hizo todo lo posible por no asustarse. Fue difícil. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo estaba en la torre. Estaba sola para enfrentar a un enemigo ágil, sus poderes estaban agotados y la oscuridad del ambiente le dificultaba aún más las cosas. Hubo otro ligero ruido y Raven lanzó un rayo negro hacia esa dirección. Esperó el golpe o al menos el sonido de alguien esquivando.

Ella no oyó nada.

Raven solo gruñó en frustración, siguió caminando, esperando que apareciera. Él se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya. Pasó un minuto y luego dos y pronto parte de ella se sintió paranoica. Ahora cualquier extraño crujido y sonido era un enemigo.

Después de diez minutos Raven bajó la guardia. Suspiró relajando sus poderes en tensión.

 _«Genial, no hay nada...»._

— ¡Raven, cuidado! —gritó Melva.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que algo o alguien golpeaba contra ella.

Raven se arraigó y devolvió el ataque físico y el criminal se desvió para esquivarlo, satisfecho de estar a la defensiva por ahora.

—Me alegro que tu atención esté puesta en mi —se burló cuando bloqueó una patada, luego un puñetazo y se apartó de la patada circular—. Si no tengo cuidado... —tomó la mano con la que ella había empezado a golpearlo y usó su propia impulso para moverla como si estuviera ejecutando un movimiento de baile en lugar de una defensa de lucha— ...podría simplemente perder mi cabeza. ¿Literal o metafóricamente, pajarito?

Raven se liberó de su agarre y se quedó quieta por un momento, tratando de descifrar cuál era su juego

—Estaría realmente contenta si tu cabeza explotara—. Ella se enderezó y lanzó un golpe con su pierna derecha, golpeando a lo largo de las costillas de él—. Ahórrame la molestia de tener que llevarte a la cárcel. Devuélveme lo que te robaste y vete de aquí.

La armadura del traje amortiguó la mayor parte del golpe, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ímpetu de ella. Era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo también. Ella no era una fuerza a subestimar—. Oh, eres realmente una dulzura —dijo cómodamente. — ¿Cómo resiste Birdie Boy a tus encantos?

Raven, por alguna extraña razón, estaba empezando a disfrutar realmente el desafío que presentaba, especialmente cuando ella le ofreció una sonrisa junto con su gancho derecho. — ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy? —. Ella se apartó de su golpe de represalia y logró deslizar un puñetazo que fue detenido por la mano enguantada del ladrón—. No voy a regalarme a cualquiera.

Usó la sorpresa del repentino teletransporte nuevamente para abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerlos rodar un par de veces hasta que terminaron con él encima—. Sin ofender —bromeó él, con las piernas sosteniéndola en su lugar y las manos apoyadas en sus costados —, pero me gustaría estar encima de ti por un rato más. Aunque sin ropa sería una mejor idea.

Ella usó las piernas y las manos y, con un fuerte empujón, logró apartarlo de ella hasta que pudo rodar sola, alejándose de él y poniéndose en cuclillas, de frente a él y lista para atacar de nuevo—. Perfecto. Me aseguraré de que eso aparezca en tu perfil para cuando estés en prisión —gruñó.

X se quitó la suciedad imaginaria de su traje y se puso de pie con gracia, sin prisa.

— ¿Estás coqueteando con él? Wally se enojará —comentó al pasar Melva.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Raven. — ¡Yo no coqueteo, estoy peleando!

— ¿Wally? No sabía que tenías un hombre en tu vida, pajarito, puedo sentir como mi corazón se acaba de hacer trizas con esta información.

— _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ —conjuró ella.

Raven había logrado acorralar a X contra la pared, su abrumadora presencia mágica se abatió sobre él mientras lo sostenía contra el muro y su mano derecha sobre su cuello, presionando contra él para mantenerlo quieto.

—Melva, corre hacia tu habitación y escóndete —dirigió la hechicera—. Terminaré con él en unos minutos.

—Entiendo —dijo Melva mientras corría hacia su alcoba—, suerte Raven.

— ¿Terminar en unos minutos? No soy tan precoz, amor, puedo demostrarlo sin problemas. Aunque no lo creas, puedo durar bastante tiempo en la cama.

 _«Leí su aura como un libro abierto. Estaba divertido... y estaba emocionado. Excitación, júbilo, gozo»._

No importa lo descarado que haya sonado.

Raven apretó los dientes, él estaba probando su paciencia.

A propósito.

Por encima y detrás de él, una bombilla apagada se rompió.

Pero no había nada de luz, los dos estaban empapados en la oscuridad alrededor de esa área en particular.

Él estaba sonriendo. Mientras lo hacía, él se congeló mientras la energía negra se enrollaba a su alrededor, filtrándose casi sensualmente en su traje y dejándolo inmóvil. Cadenas negras para mantenerlo allí, apretado, pero no tan dolorosamente.

—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas —se burló—. Es un poco pervertido para una heroína, ¿no crees? Si querías acorralarme y apretarte conmigo, Raven, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo, pero un poco más cerca no estaría mal. No seas tímida y acércate, deja que nuestros cuerpos entren en contacto —bromeó.

 _«No miedo, vacilación, resentimiento o nerviosismo... pero su diversión y excitación parecían intensificarse y no estaba muy segura de sí confrontarlo era una buena idea»._

—Lo siento, chica equivocada. Starfire es con la que coqueteas y haces insinuaciones sexuales, que ella no entiende pero, por cierto, yo sí.

—Oh, ¿estabas celosa de que ella estaba recibiendo toda mi atención? —el criminal se burló.

Giró sus oscuros ojos, ojos brillando un poco bajo su capa.

Ella ni siquiera vacilaba, como la mayoría de las chicas lo habrían hecho por los comentarios obviamente lascivos, pero de nuevo, él sabía que ella no era como la mayoría de las chicas, y la prueba más reciente de ello sólo le hizo sonreír aún más

—Tienes razón —dijo sarcásticamente ella—, porque me encanta que me noten tanto. No sé qué haría sin que un criminal de poca monta me coqueteara. Te repito una vez más, ¿qué te robaste? ¿Qué está tramando Hermano Sangre? ¿Para qué te contrató?

—No lo sé —indicó él simplemente.

—Antes tenías una bolsa, seguramente la escondiste cuando te teletransportaste, ¿dónde está?

— ¿No quieres buscar por ti misma lo que robé? Utiliza tus manos para tantear todo lo que quieras —dijo íntimamente.

 _«Creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué Robin no puede soportarlo mucho»,_ pensó Raven con una mueca de irritación.

Raven no se sonrojó. Su cara sin expresión y con la voz monótona respondió.

—Estoy segura de que alguien del Departamento de Policía estará encantado con registrarte completamente —dijo ella con frialdad.

Jason sonrió y comenzó a reír—. Maldición, eres graciosa, me gusta.

—Y tú eres un idiota, no me gustan los idiotas.

Él solamente se rio de nuevo, sacando un poco de quicio a la empática.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó burlonamente—. Ya conseguí lo que buscaba, toda la seguridad de aquí es patética—. Él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y ella respondió inmediatamente cambiando su peso para ejercer más presión, pero aun así se las arregló para acercar su cara a la de ella, incluso si sólo era su máscara lo que ella veía y no podía sentir realmente su aliento, ella reaccionó inmediatamente aumentando su agarre.

Ella usó su magia para presionarlo de nuevo.

—No me vas a intimidar, X —dijo su nombre como si tuviera un mal sabor de boca, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo en sus labios—. Será mejor que me digas lo que quieres.

X tomó una decisión con bastante rapidez. Tocó su cinturón para desvanecerse y deslizarse alrededor de ella, él le puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y la empujó hacia atrás contra su frente, sosteniéndole la otra mano para que no le hiciera ningún daño —. Te lo diré a cambio de un beso —le susurró al oído.

Ella cambió su peso y lo arrojó antes de atacarlo de nuevo. — ¿Qué te parece a cambio de una vida detrás de los barrotes?

Jason esquivó cada golpe mientras fingía pensar en ello—. Mmm, no... —contestó, volviéndose hacia ella—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, como… tú... habitación.

El ladrón golpeó las piernas de ella haciéndola caer mientras se posicionaba nuevamente sobre ella.

— ¿Mi habitación? —. Raven obviamente no creía que estaba teniendo este tipo de conversación con un villano mientras peleaba con él, pero en su honor, no perdió el ritmo. _«Sí, claro»_ , dijo ella, observando su posición por un breve momento antes de quitárselo de encima con su magia.

—No te preocupes, pajarito, puedes tener a tus admiradores también —dijo, obviamente sonriendo bajo su máscara—. Estoy seguro de que ocultas algo realmente bueno por debajo de tu capa, si tan sólo te acercaras a la luz.

Raven se rio sin alegría mientras se ponía nuevamente es posición defensiva.

— ¿Me estás diciendo a mí que camine hacia la luz? —preguntó incrédula— ¿Justamente tú, cuyo trabajo está por definición completamente en la oscuridad?

—Bueno, ¿qué mejor que alguien que esté ahí contigo? Mejor acompañada que sola. Al fin y al cabo, pareces estar repleta de ira.

—No tanto como tú. Crees que no me di cuenta, tu alma... está en crisis —reveló Raven. Notó como la mente de X oscilaba frenética por un momento ante esta revelación, luego sintió como él elevaba sus murallas mentales.

 _«Interesante»_ , pensó Raven.

—Admítelo Raven, estás tan quebrantada como yo, solo te falta un pequeño empujoncito —dijo el ladrón.

—No soy como tú —dijo con calma—. Tu ira será tu perdición. Te matarás por tu comportamiento imprudente.

—Ya te lo dije, nací para morir.

 _«Mi empatía estaba tan sensible que parecía captar cada emanación que me rodeaba._

 _Podía ver su alma con sus sangrientas heridas y largas cicatrices irregulares._

 _Había oscuridad y luz en él y las entidades luchaban constantemente. Ambas querían la posesión de esta alma pero ninguna la tenía._

 _Él no era un ser puro, pero tampoco era un caído. Lo que me hizo preguntarme..._

 _¿Quién era él en realidad?»._

X se echó a reír y le dio una fuerte patada aprovechando su repentina distracción, haciéndola perder el equilibrio—. Oh, pero este lado oscuro es más divertido, deberías probarlo—. Él inclinó su cabeza cerca de su cuello.

Sin embargo, bastante rápido, Raven superó la sorpresa y ella le ofreció una sonrisa peligrosa. — ¿Por qué no dijiste que te gustaban las cosas delicadas? —preguntó, justo antes de que él sintiera el aumento de su poder sobre su piel como una brisa fresca, incluso a través del traje—. Podría arreglarse —. Y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que intentaba hacer ella, vio sus ojos brillar blancos de poder y antes de que pudiera alejarse, fue arrastrado lejos de ella por una garra de sombra que no solo era muy sólida, sino también fuerte como el infierno en sí misma.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente, con una sonrisa peligrosa y que él consideraba casi maligna. Jason no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio. Siendo un ladrón muy perceptivo, se puso es estado de alarma al ver que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y ella estaba lista para un segundo ataque. Cuando una cuerda hecha de su oscura energía estaba a punto de agredirlo, se ajustó el cinturón de inmediato y se teletransportó fuera del peligro y directamente detrás de Raven. Elaboró su plan de ataque y rápidamente disparó un adhesivo desde sus manos y apuntó a sus pies. Ella inmediatamente se derrumbó, gimiendo cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo oscuro. Red X sabía que estaba aturdida por el momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para caminar hacia su figura cubierta de capa. Vio cómo su presa negó con la cabeza. Él se arrodilló junto a ella y agarró su barbilla con el pulgar y la obligó a mirarlo.

—El pequeño conejito fue capturado por el lobo feroz.

 _Entre le chien et le loup. Entre perro y lobo._

— ¿Eres un lobo? ¿O un perro domesticado que ahora solo se deja llevar por sus más bajos instintos? Eres realmente un caso perdido.

—Por alguna extraña razón has despertado mi interés, sol, y muy pocas cosas hacen eso en estos días que no involucren dinero —dijo mientras aseguraba la bolsa en la parte trasera de su cinturón. Estaba amarrada. Se inclinó un poco más y levantó su máscara para mostrar su boca y la punta de su nariz—. Y tengo la intención de satisfacerme en mis intereses —. Raven vio como sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa antes de que repentinamente estuvieran en sus propios labios. El beso fue demandante, él presionó firmemente contra su boca.

Raven frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Red X? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió la suave carne caliente en sus labios. ¿Cómo diablos llegó a ella tan rápido? ¿Y quién se creía él que era para besarla? ¿Pensó que ella se derretiría ante él? Raven mordió con fuerza su labio. No jugaría con ella.

Red X se alejó rápidamente.

—Ouch, me lastimaste —se quejó mientras limpiaba con su lengua el rastro de sangre y se colocaba la máscara en su lugar nuevamente.

El instinto de gritar murió, consumida por el repentinamente encendido fuego de su furia mientras miraba fijamente las cavidades vacías de la máscara de cráneo. Con un solo pensamiento, su poder se había elevado como una tormenta sobre ella y arrojó a su atacante a mitad de camino a través de la habitación.

 _«Déjame salir»._ Un peligroso gruñido se deslizó por su mente.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —siseó ella.

X se levantó y negó con la cabeza—. Está bien —admitió —. Realmente debemos trabajar con tus serios problemas de proximidad.

Por un momento, ella parecía inquietante y hermosa. Su piel pálida brillaba como la luz de la luna virgen contra el violeta oscuro de su cabello. Para muchos, ella era la no emocional del grupo, la fría... pero lo que él había visto en sus ojos cuando luchó había sido cualquier cosa menos frío... había fuego: caliente y fervoroso y él quería alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Y porque no, quemarse en él.

Él no pudo evitar sentir atracción hacia su mirada. Había luchado contra ella y había visto la intensidad en sus ojos, la pasión. Era como una llama cuidadosamente guardada que estaba esperando a ser soltada... solo esperando su oportunidad de extender sus alas y quemar su camino. Como un ave fénix.

Jason estaba intrigado por ella. Atraído.

Él extendió la mano hacia su cabello, pasando sus dedos contra el mismo. Raven se agitó en su lugar. Él acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja y Raven apartó la cabeza.

Raven gruñó... su ira incontenible. Todo era rojo y algo empujado para salir. Se estaba burlando de ella. Ella gruñó

¡No sería el juguete de diversión de un simple y patético humano! ¡Ella era la hija de Trigon!

Red X estaba por hacer otro movimiento, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, fue embestido hacia atrás por un gran vendaval.

— ¡Nadie me toca a menos que yo lo ordene! —rugió Raven con voz de ultratumba, dos pares de ojos rojos brillantes mirando hacia la distancia. — ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? No eres más que un humano patético. Arrodíllate ante mí, insignificante basura.

El ladrón miró con horror. Vio fijamente a cuatro furiosos ojos rojos mientras las sombras alrededor de ella latían, y su propio poder lo inundó en una sensación de asfixia. Se quemó y se heló al mismo tiempo. Oh, él sabía que ella era un demonio, y sabía que Raven se mantenía en la retaguardia, prefiriendo ser pasiva, en lugar de agresiva. Pero supuso que acababa de encontrar una versión agresiva de Raven. Los pisos se habían abierto, como un camino a otra dimensión. Fuego se escupió de la abertura bloqueando el camino hacia ella. El dio varios pasos atrás, pero un tentáculo oscuro lo aferró. Fue fuerte; no podía liberarse. Estaba estrujando sus huesos.

—No tengo ganas de lastimarte, pajarito —dijo Red X—. No será un buen augurio para mí si estoy en tu lista de mierda, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Le lanzó una x, con la esperanza de incapacitarla, pero el dispositivo fue interceptado por una sombra negra, que la destruyó fácilmente.

Un suspiro. Nada iba a su manera esta noche parecía ser.

El fuego iba a destruir toda la torre e iba a tener un segundo viaje al infierno si no la inhabilitaba de alguna manera.

No se moriría por un libro.

¡No estaba pasando!

Ya había estado en el infierno, todavía no le agradaba la idea de un viaje de regreso.

Había mucha mierda que hacer.

Presionó un botón de su cinturón y se teletransportó por encima de la hechicera, lanzando un x metálica al suelo, justo frente a ella.

—Lo siento, sol, pero no me dejas otra opción.

 _3, 2, 1..._

La descarga corrió, Raven gritó mientras se retorcía de dolor, y se desplomó. Un artefacto temporizador, que desprendió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que dejó incapacitada a la hechicera, o por lo menos logró subyugarla. El poder de ese artefacto era potente, lo había diseñado para inhabilitar a Chico Bestia cuando se transformaba en algún animal de colosales dimensiones.

Jason por un segundo simplemente se tendió donde estaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y la respiración.

—Por Azar —bramó Raven, ahora con su tono de voz usual. — ¿Qué me pasó?

— ¿Qué, acaso no lo recuerdas? —interrogó Jason parpadeando bajo su máscara.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que debo seguir pateando tu trasero. _Azarath, Metri..._

— Ah, ah, ah, dulzura. No querría tapar esa linda y pequeña boca. Encuentra una forma de abreviar el conjuro, linda —dijo él a la vez que lanzó una de las pegajosas e indestructibles x a su boca, silenciándola completamente. No pasaron cinco segundos cuando se vio envuelta en otra pegajosa x, pero esta vez alrededor de su cuerpo.

 _«Genial»_ , pensó Raven con sorna.

—Oye, pajarito, ¿es normal que haya una luz volando hacia nosotros? —preguntó Red X y Raven miró por la puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Esa magia... era conocida para ella. Raven conjuró su mantra internamente mientras las sombras se envolvían alrededor de ella para protegerla del disparo luminoso. El ladrón esquivó el golpe por poco.

— ¿Más magia? —gruñó Jason cuando golpeó el suelo.

 _«Es un Zatara, un mago»_ , murmuró Raven para sus adentros.

—Muéstrate o empiezo a disparar —Jason gruñó.

—Bueno, bueno, eso es grosero teniendo en consideración que entraste en una propiedad privada —gruñó la nueva voz.

Zachary salió de las sombras y sus ojos azules estaban en la mujer. Ella parecía estar alrededor de su edad, y aunque él solo podía ver rizos de cabello morado desde su capucha, pensó que era bastante impresionante... incluso rodeada de ese asqueroso pegamento rojo.

Sin embargo, la mujer irradiaba magia oscura. Ella era un demonio.

Su compañía, en cambio, era menos interesante ya que Zachary lo evaluó. El hombre era claramente peligroso pero no poseía una gota de magia, sería bastante simple. La única amenaza visible en la habitación era a la que, curiosamente, debía de proteger del ladrón. Su objetivo de vigilancia.

Zachary sacó su varita del bolsillo. Aunque no era realmente necesaria, lo ayudaba a potenciar sus hechizos.

— ¿Y qué harás, niño? —cuestionó el enmascarado. — ¿Dirás esas tontas cosas como abracadabra o hocus pocus?

—Espero que estés preparado —comentó Zachary con una sonrisa de suficiencia—, porque ahora estás cara a cara contra el maestro de las artes místicas. ¡Tápate los ojos, Raven! ¡Ahora! —. La hechicera obedeció y Red X se movió entonces mientras se lanzaba para interceptar al chico intruso.

— _¡Gnidnilb thgil!_ —. El chico exclamó y un destello de luz cegadora llenó toda la sala.

— ¡Mierda! —protestó Jason, ofuscado por la irradiación mágica.

— _¡Sniahc!_ —. Jason gruñó mientras unas cadenas se envolvían alrededor de él, lo apretaron con demasiada potencia y lo arrojaron al suelo.

— ¿Quién putas eres, maldito mocoso? —cuestionó Jason mientras se liberaba de las cadenas.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo es que no me conoces? —preguntó el mago confundido—. Y no me llames mocoso, soy el Brad Pitt del mundo mágico, pestilente rata inmunda. El gran Zachary Zatara, mi fama me precede, ladrón de alcantarilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿Brad Pitt?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¡¿Acaso había escuchado bien?! ¡¿El Brad Pitt del mundo mágico?!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jason lanzó una sonora carcajada.

Raven incluso hubiese reído si no fuera por el pegamento en su boca.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó Zachary perdiendo la paciencia.

—De nada, eres realmente chistoso, chico mago.

—No eres rival para mí —dijo el pelinegro con aires de grandeza.

Jason chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo el ladrón rotundamente.

Los ojos del mago se estrecharon.

— _Senots_ —gruñó Zachary. Piedras salieron volando de la nada y Red X se lanzó hacia los proyectiles mientras los atravesaba.

— _Wons_ —. El pequeño murmullo masculino se pudo escuchar claramente en la atmósfera helada que se creó.

Raven miró con estupor cuando dentro de la sala principal comenzó a nevar.

Zachary susurra, sus ojos azul océano miran al ladrón—. _Kcatta mih._

La nieve creada mágicamente se amontonó en un millón de bolas de nieve antes de dispararse a Red X. Él, sin embargo, sonríe (algo que el mago odia) y dispara múltiples x explosivas y tan pronto como lo hace, las bolas de nieve explotan en el aire, transformándose en hermosos copos de nevisca.

Jason se mofa haciendo hervir la sangre de Zachary—. Buen truco de salón—bromeó con una risotada.

— ¿Truco de salón? Que incrédulo, ¿cómo te atreves? _¡NUTS MIH!_ —vociferó la voz de Zachary.

El hechizo morado salió volando de la varita del chico pero se partió en cinco direcciones distintas mientras el mago parecía hacer un movimiento coreografiado con sus manos, algunas de las estructuras que tenían enfrente recibieron los impactos, dejando como resultado algunos cristales rotos y madera astillada que caía al suelo.

Red X esquivó los rayos mientras se dirigía al mago, corriendo a toda velocidad pero en ese momento, un hechizo dio contra el suelo entre ellos dos, produjo una explosión y dejó un cráter justo donde el ladrón estaba parado hasta unos segundos antes.

—Vaya que eres un verdadero problema a tener en cuenta —se quejó Jason ya cansado. El mago no le dejaba ni siquiera un segundo de respiro.

—Te dije que no me subestimaras, _muggle_ inservible.

Raven vio que Red X esquivaba un haz de luz roja de Zachary y se mofaba de él.

— ¡Vamos, seguro sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó el ladrón, y su voz resonó por la enorme habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

El hechizo lo había derribado. Volvió a levantarse, jadeante; había parado de reír.

Zachary se cobijó detrás de un mueble. El artefacto con forma de x del ladrón dio justo en la estructura, explotó y el armario de madera quedó hecho trizas.

El mago impactó duramente contra el suelo.

—Voy a matarte ahora, chico mago.

Zachary se levantó rápidamente mientras Red X disparaba un segundo artilugio explosivo.

Con una serie de dificultosos movimientos con sus manos y una frase, transformó el proyectil dirigido en miles de mágicas mariposas de color aguamarina.

Raven estaba sorprendida por los poderes del chico Zatara, parecía estar peleando a la vez que brindaba un espectacular show de magia.

Red X volvió a atacar pero el mago se dio la vuelta y desapareció inmediatamente. Al cabo de un segundo, apareció de nuevo detrás del criminal enmascarado y agitó la varita apuntando a los restos de objetos rotos, frutos de la batalla que se había originado. Los restos cobraron vida y atacaron al ladrón en un torbellino continuo de golpes. Red X, desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el otro extremo de la habitación mientras estiraba sus músculos doloridos. Aunque le costara admitir, el mago le había dado unos buenos golpes.

—Veo que también tienes tus trucos —dijo Zachary sorprendido cuando lo vio desaparecer y aparecer.

—La magia de la ciencia —aclaró Jason—. El Xenothium puede ser fascinante.

Luego lanzó otro artilugio mecánico hacia el pelinegro, pero no dio en el blanco, sino que golpeó la mesa de la cocina, que se prendió fuego. Zachary echó hacia atrás su varita y la sacudió varias veces como si blandiera un látigo.

Una larga y delgada llama salió de la punta y se enroscó alrededor de Red X. Por un instante pareció que el mago había ganado, pero entonces la cuerda se desvaneció.

 _« ¿Cómo?»,_ se cuestionó el chico en su mente. _« ¿Acaso anulo mi magia? ¿Alguien sin ningún dote mágico?»._

Hubo un fogonazo en el aire, por encima de Zachary, y en ese preciso momento reapareció el ladrón: estaba de pie detrás del mago.

 _« ¡Cuidado!»,_ deseó gritar Raven, pero el pegamento en su boca le impedía hablar.

Pero mientras ella quería gritar, otra x salió despedida de las manos de Red X hacia Zachary.

Entonces los dedos del mago fulguraron de azul y, con un chasquido, un sombrero de copa negro surgió en sus manos, sombrero que tragó el artefacto en lo que parecía ser un agujero negro. Casi como el sombrero de Mumbo Jumbo. El objeto mismo estalló en llamas y cayó al suelo.

—Casi das en el blanco —se burló Zachary—, pero te falta mucho para dañar a un maestro de la magia.

De inmediato, Zachary blandió su varita y describió un largo y fluido movimiento: las canillas de agua se abrieron y el líquido se alzó formando una especie de torbellino de cristal fundido y envolvió a Red X.

Durante un instante lo único que se vio de él fue una oscura, borrosa y desdibujada figura del ladrón que se estremecía dentro de la burbuja; era evidente que intentaba librarse de aquella sofocante masa líquida. Pero de pronto desapareció, y el agua cayó con gran estruendo e inundó el suelo.

—Maldito ladrón —recriminó el mago mientras lanzaba otro hechizo.

El encantamiento de Zachary le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared. Red X se lanzó hacia un lado, lanzó un shuriken rojo pero el joven mago bloqueó el dispositivo con un escudo de cristal mágico y se preparó de nuevo.

— _¡Stcejbo kcatta mih!_

Un instante después, Red X fue embestido con gran estruendo por una horda de sillas, una mesa y objetos varios, galopantes, orquestados por el mago.

— _¡Noisolpxe!_

Hubo un fuerte estallido y la computadora que había detrás de Jason explotó en mil pedazos. Él intentó acercarse de nuevo al mago, pero este volvió a cantar un hechizo en esa lengua rara y, al sortear el encantamiento, destrozó el lavabo de la cocina, por donde ahora salía agua sin parar.

Zachary protestó con cólera. El ladrón era demasiado ágil, haciendo que sea realmente difícil acertar un hechizo. Parecía moverse con la agilidad y elegancia de un acróbata.

Red X sacó un bastón de metal replegable de su cinturón. Golpearía al mago en su cabeza hasta que no quedara ningún rastro de masa encefálica.

— ¿Un bastón? Bonito objeto, pero se le puede dar un uso mejor. _¡Mrofsnart ffats otni a teuquob fo srewolf!_ —chasqueó sus dedos e instantáneamente el bastón quedó transformado en un precioso ramo de flores rojas que incluso desprendían un atrayente perfume.

—Odio la magia —refunfuñó Jason con molestia verdadera—. Toma, amor, te las regalo. Considéralo como un obsequio de nuestra primera cita de hoy —dijo mientras arrojaba el ramo de flores hacia la hechicera. Raven solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Entonces el fuego surgió en la oscuridad, un anillo de llamas rojas y doradas rodeó la habitación, provocó que el ladrón oscilara y perdiera el equilibro, sin atreverse cruzar las llamas para llegar al mago. Así pues, en un acto reflejo, golpeó contra el suelo.

Raven solo gimió mientras veía todo. _« ¡Van a destruir toda la torre!»._

—Es hora de terminar con esto. _¡Etaerc cigam nosirp! ¡Erutpac eht feith!_

El fuego desapareció y una jaula mágica azul brillante atrapó finalmente al enmascarado, el cual trataba de escapar, pero el contacto con esos barrotes chispeantes solo provocaba que una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo alejara.

—Te tengo, pequeña comadreja —dijo Zachary victorioso.

Red X entonces recordó el amuleto que le había dado el viejo, el mismo con el que había entrado a la habitación de Raven sin que ella se diera cuenta y había robado el libro. ¿Era un amuleto anti-magia no? Agarró la reliquia en sus manos y el mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando percibió las vibras del sortilegio que estaba en las manos del criminal. Él se había liberado de su prisión.

— ¡Un talismán anulador de encantamientos! ¡Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieses resistiéndote demasiado bien a mi magia a pesar de ser un simple _muggle_! ¡Cómo es que un ladrón de segunda categoría...

Zachary sintió un asqueroso pegamento adhesivo adherido a su boca. _Oh, no._

—Si algo he aprendido en mis peleas contra Raven es que ustedes, chicos mágicos, tienen una debilidad —explicó Jason—, sin poder hablar y recitar sus raros conjuros no sirven para nada.

Zachary sintió que su espalda golpeaba la pared con dureza por la patada giratoria que le dio el ladrón. Luego, cuando se resbaló directo al suelo, Red X le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara. Zachary notó cómo se le rompía la nariz, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Notaba cómo el líquido carmesí que le brotaba de la nariz le resbalaba, caliente y húmedo, por la cara. En qué situación tan estúpida había acabado, humillado por un sucio perro perdido.

—Esto es por haberme causado demasiadas dificultades, créeme que te golpearía más fuerte pero tengo prisa y me has robado demasiado de mi preciado tiempo.

El mago trató de hacer lo posible para despegar esa x roja infernal. Estaba pegajoso pero sólido, se detuvo. No había razón para luchar. Había perdido.

—Los dejaré por hoy, estuvo realmente divertido pero me llevaré lo que robé —dijo Jason mientras revoleaba la bolsa frente a los ojos de los dos—. A mi contratista no le gustará la demora. Ah, pajarito, disfruta la sorpresa que dejé en tu habitación. Tu colección de libros es fascinante.

 **[...]**

Raven tosió nuevamente, odiando el sabor del adhesivo rojo que quedaba en su boca. Por fin había podido liberarse del pegamento.

—Ese maldito ladrón daño mi bello rostro —se quejó Zachary mientras seguía a la chica demonio, con un paño en su cara para detener el sangrado de su nariz—, ¿cómo se atrevió?

—Sí, que atrevido de su parte —expresó ella con sarcasmo.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A mi habitación. Él estuvo ahí por lo que mencionó.

—Zatanna me contó mucho sobre ti —dijo Zachary mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a abajo.

—Espero que no todo —agregó ella con frialdad—. No me quiero imaginar las hermosas palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Zee es un poco necia. Sobre todo porque nunca me habló de que tu aura era hermosa y poderosa. Una chispa de energía embelesadora. Tus poderes... todo de ti es embriagante —reveló él—. Claro, además de tu preciosidad natural. Tienes completamente cautivado al príncipe de la magia.

—Sí, claro, príncipe.

—Te ves nerviosa, Gema —comentó Zachary—. Puedo aliviarte la tensión con un buen masaje. No solo mis palabras son mágicas, mis manos también, algo de placer tántrico. ¿Qué dices? Energía, erotismo y emoción. Experiencia corporal especial. Puedes aprender a respirar, acariciar, sentir el tacto consciente y sensual en todo el cuerpo y disfrutar de las meditaciones corporales del placer. Podemos aumentar nuestras energías a través de la espiritualidad y la conexión sexual.

— ¿Escúchame bien, si? —dijo ella, ya un poco _bastante_ cansada—. Mantén tú... "varita" e insinuaciones lejos de mí y no me llames Gema, mi nombre es Raven. Y también mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas, Romeo.

 _«Tu colección de libros es fascinante»,_ Raven recordó las palabras de Red X. Ella rogó internamente que no fuera lo que ella creía que era.

Miró su librero empotrado en la pared lleno de múltiples libros.

Pero había un espacio vacío.

Y había una nota escrita en rojo en el lugar donde debía estar el Grimorio de Volpert.

 _Fue una noche realmente divertida. ¡Hasta la próxima vez, Sunshine!_

 _Con cariño: Red X_

Raven estrujó el papel con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mismo se desintegraba gracias a la oscura energía que escapaba por su mano.

Maldito y estúpido ladrón, no sabía en que se había metido. Ese libro en manos de Hermano Sangre era un peligro a considerar.

—De todos modos, ¿qué se robó ese sujeto raro de tu habitación? ¿Lencería acaso? Él parecía alguien fetichista con toda esa forma rara de actuar. Igual no importa que te haya robado, puedo comprarte todo lo que desees, mis fondos monetarios son casi tan infinitos como mi magia y mi belleza, además de mis aduladores claro está.

—Cierra la boca, chico mago —amenazó Raven—. Se robó un libro de magia negra, un libro peligroso.

— ¿Libro peligroso? —. Entonces Zachary recordó su misión—. Espera. ¿Te refieres a...?

—El libro de Volpert, un grimorio de magia oscura. ¿Sabes lo que es un grimorio y lo que implica?

—Grimorios —repitió él—. Libros de magia. Quien tiene un libro, tiene un tesoro, pero quien tiene un grimorio puede tenerlos todos. Libros que portan maldiciones, que revelan los secretos de los muertos o que contienen toda la legislación relativa a pactos con Satanás y otras entidades poco recomendables. Revelan secretos perdidos y sabidurías ocultas como la demonología de Babilonia y los misterios del antiguo Egipto que son invocados con frecuencia como garante de la legitimidad de los textos. El tipo de fondo bibliográfico que es común en las bibliotecas del Vaticano y del instituto de enseñanza secundaria de Sunnydale —explicó él y luego su cuerpo sufrió un temblor de terror—. Oh por Dios, Zatanna me matará. Pero eso no es lo peor...

— ¿Qué es peor que eso? —quiso saber ella.

— ¡Suspendí un multitudinario show en Las Vegas!, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Un show en Las Vegas! Donde figuras importantes asistirían, todo para nada. Además de que mi gira de Paris hasta Tokio quedó cancelada. Que pérdida de tiempo... y de dinero.

— ¿Eso te preocupa? Ese libro en manos equivocadas puede ser letal, Zatara. Con respecto a Zatanna, puedes sacar turno y hacer cola, porque seguramente me crucificará primero a mí.

Raven se alarmó cuando sintió la presencia de sus amigos acercándose, sobre todo un aura escarlata que llamó inmediatamente su atención. Sintió como el aire era succionado a su alrededor mientras una silueta amarilla y roja se movía a gran velocidad, levantando una estela de polvo del suelo, entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Rae! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó rápidamente el velocista, agarrando los hombros de la hechicera, observando que ella no tuviera ninguna herida—. Vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

—Sí, estoy bien. Zachary aquí me ayudó. ¿Y tú cómo estás, Wally?

—En perfecto estado —dijo más calmado sabiendo que ella se encontraba bien—. Doctor Luz solamente escapó, nos alejó de la ciudad, era solamente una distracción, supongo que cumplieron con su cometido —señaló él, recordando cuando entró y observó la destrucción de toda la sala—. Lo siento por no haber estado aquí para ayudarte.

—Está bien, Wally. No es tu culpa.

 _« ¿La Gema de Scath siendo complaciente con un simple mortal? No es como mi prima la había descripto»_ , pensó Zachary _._

Luego sus ojos se desviaron al chico que estaba cerca de Raven.

— ¿Y este niño hiperactivo con traje ridículo es la burda imitación de Flash? Puedo quitártelo de encima.

— ¿Quitarme de encima? ¿Burda copia? —cuestionó el pelirrojo girándose y viendo al pelinegro que lo miraba como si no fuera más que un insecto—. Soy Kid Flash, amigo. El héroe vivo más veloz que existe, y soy su novio, mago de circo.

—Qué pena, porque tengo el trabajo de mantenerla vigilada, Flashito. Mira—. Chasqueó sus dedos y un papel apareció mágicamente—. Aquí está mi nombre y también aquí está la firma de tu ídolo, al lado de todas las firmas de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Fascinante, ¿no lo crees?

—Que la mantengas vigilada no significa que te permitiré que te acerques a ella, Harry Potter.

— ¿A quién llamas Harry Potter, Speedy Gonzales? ¿No tienes que ir a corretear por ahí y buscar algo para comer?

— ¿Y tú no tienes que hacer algunos de tus shows de quinta con cartas y palomas?

—Puedo congelar tus piernas con unas simples palabras. El hielo puede ser tu debilidad.

— ¿Si? Y yo puedo darte 3000 puñetazos en cuestión de milisegundos antes de que recites cualquiera de tus conjuros. O darte un buen golpe en la boca que te impida hablar por semanas.

— ¿Quieres probar de lo que soy capaz?

—No tientes tu suerte. Te haré tragar tus palabras.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Raven. — ¡Ya demasiados problemas he tenido hoy para que agreguen otro más a mi lista! Maldito Red X, no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Te ayudaré hasta que recuperes el libro —puntualizó Zachary.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la hechicera.

—Deseo escapar de la sombra de mi prima Zatanna. Imagina las posibilidades, si ayudo a la Gema de Scath a recuperar su libro, mi nombre se alzará y además podré aprender mucha más magia. Eres una de las mejores hechiceras. Puedes enseñarme, podríamos aprender trucos nuevos.

Raven era indiferente a todo eso. Ella no sería maestra de nadie.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesitamos de tu ayuda? —escupió el velocista.

—Escucha, idiota, soy un mago, se más sobre magia y su mundo que cualquiera de ustedes, aspirantes a héroes.

—Podríamos requerir un poco de ayuda mágica —dijo Raven rotundamente.

—Ya veo —. Zachary sonrió y los ojos de Raven se estrecharon sintiendo su atracción por ella.

 _«Estúpido mago»_ , gruñó con ira Wally para sus adentros.

—Red X —murmuró Raven mientras se acercaba a su ventana y miraba el exterior.

 _«Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando»._

Esas palabras... ahora tenían más sentido que nunca.

—El ladrón. ¿Viste lo mismo que yo, no? —interrogó Zachary—. Su firma mental era tan fuerte. Su alma estaba rota.

— ¿Alma rota? —cuestionó Wally. — ¿A qué se refieren?

—Los sufrimientos son parte de la vida —comenzó a exponer Raven—. Todos pasamos por tiempos dolorosos a diferentes grados. La diferencia que tienen unas personas de otras es cómo enfrentan esos problemas. El alma es energía pura, es nuestra esencia vital, nuestra fuerza, nuestro poder personal. El alma es el principio de vida: sin alma no hay vida. La pérdida del alma es como la pérdida de partes cruciales que se pierden debido a traumas. Cuando experimentamos un trauma, una parte de nuestra esencia vital puede separarse de nosotros para sobrevivir a la experiencia y para escapar del dolor y del impacto psíquico que implica una vivencia insoportable. La pérdida del alma o de una parte de ella puede ser originada por cualquier experiencia traumática. No se sabe de qué manera se produce esto; lo cierto es que una parte de la energía del alma se fragmenta abandonando a la persona. Cuando esto sucede, la persona queda incompleta y la parte que se fue se pierde en otra realidad o no desea regresar.

— ¿Y eso duele? —preguntó ahora el velocista con curiosidad.

—Duele, porque puede llegar a doler mucho más que un hueso roto, más que un pellizco bien dado, más que un puñetazo directo, más que una caída desde un tercer piso —afirmó la hechicera—. Sí, lo que más duele, es, sin duda, el alma. Solo que a veces no sabemos lo que es. No se rompe con facilidad, está diseñada para resistir los golpes más fuertes: los de la decepción y la tristeza prolongada. Pero cuando se rompe, cuando se abre una brecha...es probable que nunca más se cierre del todo.

— ¿Pareces saber mucho sobre el fraccionamiento del alma? —cuestionó Zachary, mirando a la chica ahora con sospecha y con aires de desconfianza.

—Si —dijo ella con nostalgia.

 _«Porque mi alma también está fragmentada»_ , quiso contestar, pero no lo hizo.

La fragmentación del alma, se puede considerar como difícil de entender, pero el alma puede dividirse. Ella lo había aprendido de primera fuente, de ese maldito libro que el ladrón se robó. Volpert era un experto en la alquimia aplicada a la transmutación del alma.

 _En cada pedazo o fracción del alma está una sección personal del todo._

Fragmentada y partida como el espejo que ahora estaba inservible y guardado en ese cofre sucio.

Ella miró la ciudad pensando también en el alma del ladrón.

 _«El alma de Red X, era un canto al desconsuelo, casi como un llanto. Soy empática, sus agonías me llegaron a lo más profundo de mí ser. Su alma, estaba repleta de temores, incertidumbres y dudas. Agonía._

 _¿La vida es tan dolorosa?_

 _¿Será que esta vida ha sido demasiado tormentosa para él?_

 _El precio de la vida, de desafiar a la muerte, es un precio doloroso. Quería disculparme con él._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Porque si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, mi deber habría sido sanar las heridas del alma de ese pobre chico._

 _Lamento de ya no ser capaz de salvarte, lo siento»._

* * *

 **Por fin el encuentro entre Raven, Red X y Zachary llegó.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el mismo?**

 **Ya les había dicho que la descripción de escenas de batallas no se me daban del todo bien pero hice lo mejor que pude jaja me inspiré un poco en mi saga mágica favorita que es Harry Potter para elaborarla, así como del personaje de Doctor Strange (de Marvel).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18: Intercambio equivalente

**Capítulo 18: Intercambio equivalente**

 **Advertencia:** **El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena de sexo al final, lo advierto para aquellas personas que puedan sentirse "ofendidas" o que no les gusta eso, etc, etc. Se lo saltan y listo.**

 **Sin más los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, algo extenso pero bastante importante para la historia.**

* * *

" _En sus grises visiones obtienen atisbos de eternidad y se estremecen, al despertar, descubriendo que han estado al borde del gran secreto. De un modo fragmentario aprenden algo de la sabiduría propia y mucho más del mero conocimiento propio del mal."_

Edgar Allan Poe, "Eleonora"

* * *

—Aquí está el libro.

Red X abrió la bolsa dejando caer el mismo, el cual golpeó encima de la mesa. Segundos después dejó también el amuleto que le había sido entregado. La mujer miró el libro con asombro. Las leves líneas de su cara se llenaron en júbilo.

—Esto es más hermoso de lo esperado—. La mujer deslizó un dedo, solamente por el ribete de cuero, con cautela—. Esto no tiene precio.

—Bueno, pues si tuvo precio para mí, la torre no estaba vacía, Raven y un mago extraño casi me dan una paliza y me impiden cumplir mi trabajo. Creí que el viejo tenía todo controlado pero veo que no era así.

—No le llames viejo —amonestó la mujer con cólera—, su nombre es Sebastian, irreverente desgraciado.

Mother Mayhem apretó el revólver que se hallaba escondido entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Sus manos temblaron con anhelo verdadero de dispararle en el centro de la cabeza al ladrón, pero sabía que el chico era necesario.

—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga señora —restó importancia Jason—. Y… ¿dónde está él por cierto?

—Está en una de sus… misas especiales —dijo la mujer, con una mentira evidente que para Jason no pasó desapercibida—, no podrá atenderlo por ahora. Si requiere algo, estoy aquí para sanar sus dudas.

— ¿Cuándo terminará mi misión y me darán el resto de mi dinero?

—Una vez que Sebastian vea y analice el libro, tendrás que robar unos artículos más —informó ella—. Esto será más fácil porque serán museos. Puntos específicos en algunas ciudades.

—Sí, los museos son más fáciles de robar que dentro de esa torre. ¿Qué tienen en mente hacer con ese libro? —interrogó Jason mientras observaba el objeto de cuero negro que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Nunca te pregunté qué ibas a hacer con el dinero —rebatió la mujer—. No creo que sea justo preguntarme qué haremos con el libro.

—Que misteriosa es usted —rio él bajo la máscara—. Suena como algo malo, me gusta.

—Somos una religión pacífica y llena de armonía, no se preocupe. ¿Algo más con relación a la misión que quiera saber, señor X? —cuestionó Mayhem, al tiempo que guardaba con cuidado el libro dentro de la bolsa junto al talismán.

Ella tampoco podía poner sus manos encimas en tal objeto repleto de maldiciones.

—Sí, espero tener otros encuentros divertidos con _Sunshine_ —murmuró él, más para sí mismo que para la mujer en la habitación.

— ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuché.

—Nada —negó él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del almacén y se disponía a salir del lugar—, solo llámenme cuando me necesiten. Adiós y mándele saludos al viejo.

El ladrón desapareció de su vista y Mother Mayhem se quedó con las palabras atoradas y un sabor de amargura en su boca.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese ser de tan baja calaña a mostrar desfachatez ante Hermano Sangre?

Una sonrisa siniestra surgió en su pálido rostro.

Ella igualmente agradeció a Scath que la vida de ese tal Red X no duraría mucho tiempo luego de que terminara de completar su trabajo.

Solo rogó que Sebastian le cediera el preciado honor de terminar ella personalmente con el chico y así mandarlo a un segundo viaje al abismo sin regreso.

Porque a ella no le temblaría ni un poco el pulso en agujerear su cráneo con una bala certera.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Jump City – Torre de los Titanes – 01:22 a.m.**

—Esto es todo un desastre, maldito Red X —masculló Robin con irritación.

Ya era de madrugada, recién volvían de tratar de darle caza a Doctor Luz y ahora ante ellos apareció un escenario de absoluta ruina: la mayoría de la cocina derruida junto a sus aparatos; en el suelo yacía un astillado pedazo de mesa; libros y discos de música esparcidos por todos lados; platos y vasos rotos; los restos de una lámpara de cristal centelleaban a pocos pasos; los almohadones tenían tajos de los que salían plumas, y fragmentos de vidrio lo cubrían todo como si fuese polvo; computadoras y otros artefactos tecnológicos hechos pedazos. En paredes y suelo había rastros azabaches de quemaduras, cenizas negras, charcos estancados de agua, además de estar todo salpicado de una sustancia pegajosa de color rojo perteneciente a las armas cargadas de Xenothium del ladrón.

—Esto no pinta nada bien —observó con seriedad Cyborg—. Sí, aquí ha pasado algo de acción.

Chico Bestia avanzó con cautela hasta el centro de la habitación mientras examinaba los escombros.

—Viejo, esto es un asco, ni mi habitación está tan desordenada —dijo el cambiante mientras pisaba algo—. Oh, no, el control remoto también. Ahora tendremos que levantarnos para cambiar de canal, que espantoso.

—Fue culpa del mago también —dijo Wally con los brazos cruzados mirando a Zachary con disgusto.

—Lo solucionaré Flashito —dijo el mago—, así que deja de hacer berrinches como un niño pequeño.

—No estoy haciendo berrinches —se defendió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner orden, Zatara? —ofreció Raven con amabilidad.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, preciosa Raven, pero no quiero que malgastes tu agraciada energía en ordenar un desastre que ocasione yo.

Wally estaba más allá de los límites de la furia, ese mago estaba coqueteando con Raven como si nada, y ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

—Podemos ayudarte nuevo amigo Zachary —ofreció Starfire mientras volaba cerca del chico nuevo—, no tienes que hacer todo tu solo.

— ¿Amigo? —cuestionó Zachary mientras parpadeaba dos veces y luego soltó una risita sarcástica—. Los amigos son para la clase trabajadora. Para mandar sobre las masas sin lavar, uno debe mantenerse por encima… más allá. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que no puedes confiar en nadie excepto en ti mismo.

—Oh…—murmuró Chico Bestia sin entender la antipatía de Zachary. — ¿Pero por lo menos no quieres ayuda para limpiar todo?

—No, gracias de todos modos chico moco. Puedo solo. Soy alguien autosuficiente por suerte. _¡Riaper gnihtyreve!_ —entonó la voz de Zachary. La punta de la varita se avivó y proyectó su luz mientras él la sacudía en patrones variados, dibujando esquemas en el aire.

Todo parecía fluir con su magia.

Los muebles y artefactos tecnológicos rotos se repararon y volvieron volando a su posición original; los adornos y cristales destrozados se recompusieron suspendidos en el aire; las piezas de vasos y platos rasgados volvieron a unirse; los discos de música volvieron a sus repisas recompuestas; las plumas se metieron de nuevo en los almohadones del sofá; los libros y revistas rotas se repararon por sí solos antes de regresar a sus estantes; las lámparas se trasladaron por el aire hasta su lugar original y volvieron a encenderse; desgarrones, grietas y agujeros se repararon por todas partes, y las paredes se autolimpiaron de cualquier resto de suciedad.

—Fascinante —expresó Terra, viendo sorprendida como todo se arreglaba y volvía a su posición original, como si nada hubiese pasado en el salón.

Todo había quedado reluciente y ordenado.

Un sonido de pitido constante sonó por todo el salón principal.

—Titanes, una llamada entrante —comunicó Robin mientras presionaba un botón de la computadora.

Los Titanes se sentaron dentro de su sala de mando en el recién reparado sillón, mientras las caras de Zatanna y Constantine llenaban la pantalla frente a ellos.

—Genial —murmuró Raven con sarcasmo y aversión—. Hermosa forma de terminar la velada.

—Raven —murmuró la maga viendo a la nombrada.

—Zatanna —dijo Raven simplemente.

— ¡Hola Gema! —saludó exclamando Constantine mientras se acercaba a la pantalla con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Es un gusto conocer finalmente a la hija de Trigon! ¿Sabías que tu papi tiene un trozo de mi alma? Es una buena historia para contar. Todo comenzó un día…

—Sí, hola a ti también —interrumpió Raven al hombre rubio—. Y no, no me interesa tu historia para nada.

El estado de ánimo de Zatanna y de Raven parecía casi sombrío.

— ¿Y ella quién es? —preguntó Chico Bestia viendo a la mujer adulta embelesado.

—La prima de Copperfield aquí —respondió Wally la pregunta efectuada por el chico verde mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Zachary.

—Viejo, ella es hermosa —silbó Chico Bestia—. No sabía que tu prima era así de linda, Copperfield.

— ¡Copperfield! —exclamó Timmy mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos. — ¡Abracadabra! ¡Abracadabra!

— ¿Sabes hacer el truco de la mujer en una caja, señor Zachary? —interrogó Melva entusiasmada y animada.

— ¿Copperfield? —cuestionó Zachary por el tonto mote que le habían dado.

—Sí, es una comparación un poco exagerada —expresó Wally pensándolo mejor—. Él tiene elegancia, a diferencia de ti.

Zachary estaba a punto de contestarle al velocista, pero su prima habló antes que él.

— ¿Insinúan que David Copperfield, mago de TV, tiene poderes reales? —interrogó Zatanna arqueando una ceja.

—Tiene una cadena de islas y salió con Claudia Schiffer, amor —informó Constantine. — ¿Qué te parece?

Zatanna puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es por ser irrespetuoso pero... ¿por qué motivo es la llamada? —preguntó Cyborg, rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

—Quiero saber si Zachary cumplió su misión. ¿Dónde está el Grimorio de Volpert? Exijo explicaciones, ahora —demandó Zatanna.

—Está bien amigos, no estoy entendiendo nada de nada —comentó Chico Bestia con confusión.

— ¿Grimorio de qué? —preguntó Terra igual de confusa que su amigo verde.

— ¿Qué es un grimorio? —interrogó Robin.

—Zee —se excusó Zachary—, usé casi todo mi arsenal, hice todo lo posible para detener al ladrón pero…

— ¿Ladrón? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que el libro fue robado?! —exclamó alarmada y realmente enojada la maga.

—Salvo que hablemos idiomas diferentes… si, exactamente es lo que quiero decir —dijo Zachary, sin dejarse amedrentar por los furiosos ojos celestes de su prima.

Seguramente en este momento ella tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

—El ladrón era muy fuerte, señorita maga —defendió Melva al chico.

—Eres un estúpido Zachary —masculló Zatanna mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, un gesto muy común en ella cuando estaba realmente estresada—, te mando a una simple misión y…

—Fue también mi culpa —agregó ahora la voz de Raven—. Red X no es como cualquier otro ladrón, sabe nuestros puntos débiles, ataca justo en el blanco.

—Gracias, Raven preciosa, tu sí que entiendes —expresó Zachary con voz melosa, mientras apretaba la mano de la hechicera que se hallaba a su lado en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—No la llames preciosa —reprochó el velocista—. Deja de insinuártele y no la toques.

—Raven también coqueteo con el ladrón Wally —informó Melva mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a la hechicera—, se encimaban y se tocaban mucho.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que la irritación parecía embargarlo aún más.

—Eso… eso no es cierto, Melva —se defendió la empática—. Era una batalla y hubo… algunos inconvenientes. Mi capa se enredó en la capa de él.

—Seguro —susurró Wally por la estúpida excusa que había dado Raven.

— ¿Estás enojado, Wallace? —cuestionó la empática cuando sintió todas las emociones de celos que brotaban por los poros del chico.

—No tengo ganas de hablar por ahora.

Zatanna notó que los ojos de Raven se volvieron hacia ella, y se volvieron cada vez más irritados y tempestuosos visiblemente.

 _«Si las miradas mataran»_ , pensó Zatanna sosteniéndole la pesada mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por un demonio.

Al darse cuenta, Starfire miró a Raven con preocupación.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, amiga Raven, acaso esa mujer no te agrada? —ella preguntó, sin sutileza como de costumbre.

—Somos…—. Raven buscó las palabras correctas—, viejas conocidas.

Un leve gesto de dolor cruzó la expresión de Raven, tan rápido que nadie estuvo seguro de que alguna vez haya existido realmente.

—Oh, nada interesante —dijo Zatanna con desdén. — ¿Starfire es tu nombre? Simplemente estoy sorprendida de lo terrible que es este planeta para proteger elementos que no son para humanos mundanos, menos para demonios.

— ¿Qué quiere decir ella, Rae? —preguntó Chico Bestia, dándose cuenta del rojo oscuro que adornaba las mejillas de Raven.

Pero no era un rojo de vergüenza, era un rojo de plena ira.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras la temperatura bajó unos grados.

Chico Bestia tragó hondo, piel de gallina cubrió sus brazos, sus instintos animales más básicos gritaban que corriera lejos de ahí mientras un reflejo de huida se arremolinaba en su cuerpo.

Para Zachary no pasó desapercibido el acrecentamiento de energía oscura proveniente de Raven.

—Eres una perra —insultó Raven—, siempre lo has sido conmigo

La rabia se arremolinaba en su mente.

Una blindada ventana de la torre se agrietó.

—Rae, cálmate —apaciguó Wally mientras apretaba una de las manos de la hechicera.

—Raven —. Robin frunció el ceño viendo la pronta pérdida de control—. Debes tranquilizarte, recuerda que hay niños aquí —indicó, casi ordenando.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, maldita demonio? —cuestionó Zatanna mientras presionaba sus puños. Su mirada fija en la nombrada, sus cejas juntas y hacia abajo, sus dientes apretados.

Las dos parecían a punto de explotar.

—Zatanna —la llamó Constantine para tratar de controlar a la maga y que no siguiera abriendo la boca y empeorando la situación.

—Zee, debes terminar —previno Zachary a su prima.

Había tanta tensión en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Cómo te atreves a insinuar que dejé un objeto poderoso sin defensas. El libro estaba protegido completamente —musitó Raven con rabia—, contenía sortilegios y encantamientos difíciles de atravesar igual que mi habitación, el libro estaba seguro pero el ladrón tenía…

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, tenía un talismán anula-magia! —prorrumpió Zachary en ese momento. — ¡Por eso se nos complicaron las cosas, Zee! ¡Debes entenderlo, conoces que nuestra magia tiene algunas debilidades! ¡Y mira que a mí me cuesta admitir que tengo debilidades!

—Zee, ellos no tuvieron la culpa —amparó ahora Robin volviendo su atención a la pantalla—. Raven estaba sola en la torre, nosotros estábamos ocupados con Doctor Luz, y ya sabes lo difícil que nos resulta ahora manejarlo desde que despertó del largo estado de estupidez al que lo aletargaste tú —increpó él con voz fría—. Red X es demasiado habilidoso, nos ha causado demasiados inconvenientes en el pasado. No la fastidies, ella no tiene la culpa.

—Mmm, bien —dijo la maga tratando de apaciguar el ambiente belicoso que se había creado—. Pero ese libro es uno peligroso con un terrible poder. Y ahora ha caído en manos de Hermano Sangre. Esto no es bueno.

— ¿Red X está trabajando para Hermano Sangre? —interrogó Cyborg con asombro y un poco de aprensión—. Primero Victor Zsasz, luego Doctor Luz y ahora él.

—Espera, ¿entonces quieres decir que Hermano Sangre, aparte de reclutar villanos, también está acumulando artilugios mágicos? —preguntó Robin con incredulidad. — ¿Con qué fin?

—Con el objetivo de traer el infierno a la Tierra —informó la voz de Constantine ahora—. Gema —llamó él.

—No me llames Gema, tengo un nombre —replicó Raven con acidez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él rápidamente para no alterar más la hechicera—. Raven, tenías en tus manos un libro que se consideraba desaparecido y el cual era un misterio —señaló John mientras miraba a la chica—. Ni Zee, ni Fate ni yo tenemos conocimientos algunos sobre este libro o sobre quien era Volpert, solo datos vagos e inciertos. Quizás tú puedas esclarecernos un poco más sobre contra qué nos estamos enfrentando.

—Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —expresó Raven, un poco más tranquila, preparándose para la charla que seguramente se avecinaba—. Argus Basarab Volpert. Ese era un nombre completo. Estuvo asociado al rosacrucismo, un importante movimiento esotérico del siglo XVII. El término Rosacruz se refiere originalmente a una legendaria orden secreta que habría sido fundada en el año 1612. Interesados desde siempre en agotar las posibilidades de la vida mediante el uso sano y sensato de su herencia de conocimientos esotéricos y de las facultades que poseen. Se dice que Raimundo Lulio, Newton, Miguel Servet, Leibnitz, Leonardo da Vinci, Descartes, Paracelso y muchos otros personajes que destacaron en todas las ramas del saber, se enorgullecieron de su afiliación a la Orden Rosacruz. Pero Volpert fue expulsado por romper todos los tabúes del ocultismo.

— ¿A qué se dedicaba? —interrogó Zatanna.

—Era un antiguo esotérico alquimista, un erudito en el misticismo y espiritualismo, obsesionado con la aplicación de esta doctrina en la transmutación del alma —agregó Raven—. La transmutación es un término relacionado con la alquimia, física y química que consiste en la conversión de un elemento químico en otro. Sin embargo, este sujeto aplicó este arte en la transformación del ser, especialmente aplicado al alma y a la mente. Se trata de modificar una vibración baja en una más elevada. Transmutar el alma puede ser un proceso de depuración consciente. Pero este hombre estaba lejos de estas bondades. Sus rituales consistían en actos de los más viles, de las artes más oscuras, un tipo de magia negra muy peligrosa. Durante la Santa Inquisición, fue quemado en la hoguera por herejía —terminó de relatar ella.

— ¿Por qué no hay registros fehacientes de Volpert? —cuestionó Constantine frunciendo el ceño sin entender eso en particular.

—Porque él no era de la Tierra —indicó Raven—, pertenecía a otra dimensión.

—Espera, te refieres a…—comentó John pero fue interrumpido por Raven.

—Volpert era un viejo sacerdote de Azarath.

—No me lo creo —murmuró Zachary sorprendido.

—Creí que Azarath era pacifista y su misticismo no estaba relacionado a las artes negras —objetó Zatanna.

—Exactamente —rectificó Raven—. Se hacía pasar como un sanador, pero fue excomulgado de la dimensión por la misma Azar cuando descubrió que este hombre en realidad experimentaba estas artimañas a medida que avanzaba con sus descubrimientos en algunos de los habitantes de Azarath, sobre todo en niños.

—El libro había desaparecido, ¿por qué lo tenías tú? —preguntó Constantine.

Raven ya se estaba cansando de este interrogatorio.

—Cuando Volpert cayó ante la Inquisición, el libro fue devuelto a su dimensión originaria para mantenerlo fuera de las manos equivocadas —comunicó la hechicera—. Yo lo… tomé prestado antes de huir de Azarath. Había una información que me podía ser de utilidad.

— ¿Practicaste ese tipo de magia? ¿Cómo pudiste? Veo que al final si cayó en las manos equivocadas —despotricó Zatanna viendo a la chica con total desagrado y contrariedad.

Una lámpara estalló y la temperatura bajó otros grados más.

— ¡Vine a la Tierra, estaba desesperada por ayuda, me rechazaste, no me quedaba otra salida! —increpó la empática—. Así que… lo hice.

— ¿Qué llevaste a cabo, Raven? —averiguó Constantine con severa preocupación.

—Cuando era muy joven tuve muchas dificultades para controlar mis poderes —explicó la hechicera—. Creé grandes franjas de destrucción cada vez que mi estado emocional se volvía inestable, lo cual no era infrecuente. En el libro de Volpert había una forma que podría ayudarme con eso —ella cerró los ojos para no ver el rostro de Zatanna cuando comunicara esto—. Un ritual que consistía en dividir mi mente en componentes individuales. Siete emociones básicas. La felicidad, timidez, valentía, ira, pereza, conocimiento y pasión.

— ¿Te refieres a todas esas Ravens de diversos colores que vimos cuando entramos por accidente a tu mente? —indagó Chico Bestia, recordando ese día cuando entraron en la mente de la chica—. La verde era toda una karateca, y la gris era deprimente y había otra rosada que se reía de mis chistes, esa era la mejor

—Sí, me refiero a eso.

— ¿Cirugía cerebral? ¿Eso hiciste? —inquirió Robin sin entender nada lo que Raven estaba exponiendo.

—No, no cerebro Robin, solo mental —dijo Raven—. Todo era psíquico.

—Ah —. Aunque todavía no entendía del todo.

—Eso no quiere decir que no fue... traumático —reveló la empática—. Realicé el ritual varias veces durante un período de meses, cada vez esculpiendo otra parte de mi alma y encarnándola en una especie de entidad individualizada.

—Eso suena doloroso —susurró Terra.

—Y lo fue, pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió para evitar que Trigon me use como su portal.

— ¿Cómo dificultaría a ese demonio del mal tal acción? —cuestionó Zatanna sin entender ese punto en cuestión.

—Mis emociones negativas son la fuente por la cual Trigon podría controlarme —manifestó Raven—. Al dividir mi alma, que es el portal, y mantener vigilada específicamente a la ira sumado a la recurrente meditación y amurallamiento de mi psique me aseguraba de que esto hiciera el truco de dificultarle las cosas. Es igual que colocar a un ratón en un laberinto de múltiples y complejos pasadizos pero con una sola salida. Si no hacía este procedimiento, era como dejar un laberinto de un solo camino, unidireccional, sería demasiado fácil para él en ese caso.

—Solo para dificultar lo inevitable. Puedo entender tu punto pero eso es magia muy, pero muy oscura —explicó Constantine para que la chica entendiera.

—Una existencia así… pocos la desearían, muy pocos —musitó Zachary. Ahora entendía porque la chica tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre el fraccionamiento del alma—. Hasta sería preferible la muerte.

— ¿Por qué es tan malo? —averiguó Starfire sin comprender. También estaba preocupada. ¿Acaso su amiga Raven tendría dificultades con esto? ¿Algo malo le podría suceder?

—Verás —dijo Zatanna, realmente incómoda con la nueva revelación—, el alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, es algo antinatural. Un atentado contra cualquier integridad.

—Desgarraste tu alma, pero... ¿por qué en siete compartimentos? —cuestionó ahora Zachary. — ¿No era demasiado?

—Siete es el número mágico más poderoso —señaló Raven—, creí que sería lo más conveniente.

— ¿Número mágico? —. Wally parpadeó, ¿desde cuándo los números eran mágicos?

—Es bastante obvio, pero eres un poco ignorante —se burló Zachary del velocista.

—El siete es el número sagrado y mágico que rige los misterios ocultos, las ceremonias religiosas y también la clarividencia —intentó explicar Constantine—. Número místico por excelencia, el siete ha sido considerado como un número de poder por casi todos los cultos y tradiciones. Para los egipcios, el siete es el símbolo de la vida eterna. Este número se compone por la suma del tres y del cuatro. El primero se relaciona directamente con lo sagrado y con la perfección, mientras que el segundo está vinculado estrechamente con la Tierra y lo terrenal: cuatro son los elementos (tierra, aire, fuego y agua), cuatro los puntos cardinales (norte, sur, este, oeste). La suma de ambos nos lleva al siete, por lo tanto podemos decir que éste es el puente entre el cielo (lo divino) y la Tierra. Siete es la totalidad del Universo. El ser tiene siete chakras. Es a través del séptimo chakra que el ser humano se relaciona íntimamente con lo espiritual y lo divino. Está ligado íntimamente con nuestra comprensión del Universo, de lo elevado. Suena lógico si lo ves de esa forma —dijo en forma de conclusión.

— ¡Por Dios, Raven! ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante grave ya dividirla una sola vez? Además… Dividir el alma una vez ya resulta pernicioso, perjudicial y nocivo, pero fragmentarla en siete partes… —. Zatanna parecía muy preocupada y contemplaba a Raven con gravedad.

Raven comprendió que nunca tendría que haber iniciado aquella conversación.

—Solo debes manipular los misterios más profundos - la fuente de la vida, la esencia de uno mismo- sólo si estás preparado para las consecuencias de la forma más extrema y peligrosa —siguió hablando Constantine. Raven tembló un poco ante la mirada que le estaba dando el hombre rubio—. La manipulación de la esencia de uno mismo o mejor dicho, lo que divide lo que claramente no estaba destinado a ser dividido... en cuerpo y alma. Tu alma ha sido mutilada hasta más allá de los límites inimaginables, ¿cuál fue el precio?

— ¿Perdón? —. Raven abrió y cerró los ojos con incredulidad. — ¿Precio? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya veo —dijo Zatanna con una mueca de lástima mientras miraba a la chica—. Tenías tanta prisa por cercenar tu propia alma que no te detuviste a estimar el incomparable valor de un alma íntegra y honrada. La transmutación humana. Desafortunadamente, los experimentos alquímicos han dado a luz a un lado oscuro y siniestro de este arte. Ya sea a través de la desesperación, la malicia o la arrogancia, se sabe que varios alquimistas intentaron la aplicación de la transmutación de cuerpos humanos y almas, en esencia, juegan a ser Dios con vidas humanas. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que pueden producirse rebotes devastadores.

— ¿Conoces la ley del intercambio equivalente? —quiso saber Constantine.

—Me temo que no —confesó Raven. Sus ojos fijos en sus manos porque ya no soportaba el peso de las miradas de Zatanna y Constantine.

—Una ley muy simple —declaró Zachary—. Sería muy fácil pensar que hecha una acción, la reacción lógica y a la vez sencilla sería recibir algo del mismo valor a cambio.

—El hombre no puede obtener nada sin primero dar algo a cambio —advirtió John—. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe darse a cambio. El intercambio equivalente representa el precio a pagar.

 _« ¿El precio a pagar?… ¿El precio? ¿La sombra? ¿Esa entidad se creó por escindir mi propia alma?»,_ pensó Raven con preocupación _._

—Por lo que veo es un libro horrible, espantoso, lleno de magia maligna. Hermano Sangre te busca a ti, Raven. Si es cierto… lo que dices, y ese grimorio es demasiado poderoso y está en sus manos, me temo que nuestras posibilidades son casi nulas —sentenció Zatanna.

Otra lámpara estalló y el ambiente heló.

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus emociones negativas se estaban removiendo en su interior, sobre todo las depresivas y angustiosas sumadas a su ira.

Todo esto era su culpa.

Los titanes y los niños se estremecieron ante el escalofrío que les provocó la bajada de temperatura.

—Debo irme, necesito relajar mi mente. Me voy a mi habitación y no me fastidien más —murmuró Raven mientras se levantaba del sofá y desaparecía como una sombra por el suelo del salón.

— ¡Espera Raven! —exclamó Wally, intentó extender su mano para agarrarla pero la hechicera ya había desaparecido de su vista.

— ¿Qué fue eso? No he visto a Raven actuar así en mucho tiempo —reflexionó Cyborg, mirando el piso vacío donde había estado su compañera de equipo.

—Ustedes deberían vigilar a su amiga —advirtió Zatanna, mirando el lugar por donde se había esfumado la chica.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Chico Bestia con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sabes que es un demonio, ¿verdad? —inquirió Zatanna con reserva.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron la mayoría.

— ¡Raven no es un demonio, tonta! —exclamó Melva con furia, mirando realmente enojada a la maga en la pantalla. — ¡Ella es buena! ¡Y tú la pusiste triste!

— ¡Si! —gritó Timmy. — ¡Ella nos salvó y nos cuidó!

— ¡Rae buena! —aplaudió Tommy mientras la baba caía por su rostro y reía.

—Me sorprende tu irresponsabilidad Robin, al tener tres niños en la Torre, sobre todo en estos tiempos oscuros —dijo Zatanna mirando con recelo al Chico Maravilla—. Hermano Sangre. Él es nuestro enemigo —indicó la maga.

—Lo detuvimos hace unos años. ¿Por qué crees que tiene algo que ver con Raven? Nunca antes mostró interés en ella —expresó Cyborg.

Porque era cierto. El directo de HIVE parecía estar obsesionado con el chico robótico y nunca había parecido notar la presencia de la oscura chica.

—Hermano Sangre es el sumo sacerdote de la Iglesia de la Sangre —declaró la maga—. Un culto. Uno que, desde hace añares, adoraban a un ser que se llamaba Scath. Debe haber tomado conocimiento de que Raven es la hija de su dios.

—Trigon —dijo Robin ahora.

—Efectivamente —comentó Zatanna.

Los Titanes colectivamente palidecieron ante eso, los ojos de Robin se abrieron a medida que se formaba la conexión en su cerebro, como si un rompecabezas se estuviera armando.

Sobre todo porque recordaron esa amenaza escrita con sangre en el museo.

¿Querían usar a Raven nuevamente como el portal?

—Hermano Sangre es alguien peligroso, y deben saberlo —rectificó Zatanna.

—Solo conocemos que fue el ex director de HIVE—. Robin suspiró, pasando su mano erráticamente por su espeso cabello negro.

—La historia de los Hermanos Sangre, porque fueron varios los que portaron ese manto, se remonta al año 1202, cuando el Papa Inocencio decidió reunir un contingente de refuerzo para encaminarse a las Cruzadas —relató Constantine—. Éste solicitó al reino de Zandia que sus hombres capaces se unieran a dicha causa, sin embargo, el cardenal Sebastian, máxima autoridad religiosa de Zandia, aconsejó a su rey que se negase. Ante tal obstáculo, el Papa decidió probar si podía doblegar la firme voluntad del clérigo con el presente de una reliquia de gran valor: el _Manto de Cristo_ que sus cruzados habían rescatado en una de sus batallas en tierra santa. Abrumado por los excepcionales poderes que se decía que confería el manto, Sebastian se obsesionó con él, hasta el punto en que temió que el monje con el que se lo hicieron llegar pudiera llevárselo de nuevo, y lo estranguló. Ese acto de sangre mancilló el manto sagrado, volviendo su blancura oscuridad como señal del pecado cometido, una señal que Trigon, octavo señor demoníaco, había esperado por siglos ya que marcaba la llegada de su paladín, el primer Hermano Sangre. Tras hacerse con la ofrenda y su poder, Sebastian empleó su influencia sobre su soberano, y logró que Zandia cerrase sus fronteras al mundo por siglos. Fue en ese tiempo que recibió el mensaje de su nuevo señor, y la que sería su misión en adelante: crear la Iglesia de la Sangre. Con el país aislado, su nuevo culto se apoderó de la gente zandina, desterrando otras creencias y haciendo de Sebastian un rey en la sombra.

—Él gobernó durante 60 años, engendrando a un hijo que lo mató a los 100 —continuó contando ahora Zatanna—. Ahora, el actual Hermano Sangre intentó extender su fe a todas las regiones. Bajo su dirección, la Iglesia de la Sangre creció hasta convertirse en una organización mundial, con algunos miembros provenientes de gobiernos nacionales prominentes. El deseo y el supuesto destino de Hermano Sangre siempre ha sido gobernar el mundo. Actualmente, el Sebastian al que nos enfrentamos, es el último descendiente de este linaje, es un oponente formidable que cuenta con el respaldo de una gran cantidad de seguidores fanáticos y acólitos. Es un manipulador experto que se alimenta de la fe de sus miembros. Le encanta regodearse con sus desamparados cautivos, e incluso si es derrotado, logra convertir los eventos en su propio beneficio.

—Quiere traer a Trigon a la Tierra, pero para eso necesita a Raven, manténgala vigilada —ultimó John.

La pantalla del monitor parpadeó con luz, y cuando se aclaró, Zatanna y Constantine ya no estaban frente al monitor.

—Que sujeto más peligroso. Creí que todo lo relacionado a él se había acabado cuando lo derrotamos en Steel City —musitó Cyborg.

— ¡No dejaremos que él dañe a nuestra amiga Raven! —alegó Starfire, sus ojos brillando de un amenazador tono verde.

— ¡Si, nosotros la protegeremos! —gritó Melva ahora.

—Debemos resguardar a Raven —murmuró Wally, realmente turbado con la idea de que algo malo le suceda a la chica.

—Esto se está volviendo más problemático a medida que avanza el tiempo. ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Terra.

—No se preocupen, el gran Zachary los ayudará —alardeó el joven mago.

—Mañana nos preocuparemos por qué hacer, por ahora iremos a dormir —concluyó Robin mientras se levantaba del sofá—. Cyborg, activa la seguridad de la Torre, mañana tendrás que reforzar cada sistema de manera minuciosa —ordenó—. No podemos permitir que nadie más entre sin nuestro permiso. No quiero ningún hueco en el mismo.

—Entendido, mañana a primera hora trabajaré en eso. Tendremos el mejor sistema que se pueda encontrar, ya lo verás —dijo Cyborg mientras golpeaba su pecho con un puño.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

La llamada ya había finalizado pero los dos se habían quedado con sus mentes llenas de dudas.

—Zee, la próxima vez debes controlarte y mantener tu mente clara —expuso Constantine mirando a la maga.

—Tiene el libro. Estamos en problemas, John. ¿Algún plan bajo la manga? —preguntó Zatanna mirando al hombre rubio, ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Si Hermano Sangre está armando una resistencia puede que necesitemos un poco de ayuda mágica extra. Estamos nosotros dos, tenemos a Fate y a Zachary. Creo que necesitaré hablar con un viejo conocido.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tu amigo Chas Chandler es nuestra gran salvación? —se burló ella recordando al más cercano compañero de John.

—Ni cerca, amor, no lo involucraré en esto —dijo él mientras llevaba un cigarro a su boca—. Tendré que hacer una visita a Baron Winters.

— ¿Baron Winters?

—Es un hechicero bueno cuando se trata de amenazas sobrenaturales, sobre todo si hablamos del equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal. Quizás él y su _Night Force_ , su equipo de investigación, nos puedan dar una mano en un futuro cercano.

—Suena como un buen plan —dijo la maga finalmente.

—Solo espero que acepte.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _Una vez, en la lúgubre noche, Raven se hallaba débil y fatigada sobre la suavidad de su colchón._

 _La pestilencia a azufre y pudrición era espeso en los confines oscuros de la habitación._

 _Escuchó de pronto un crujido como si alguien llamase suavemente a la puerta de su alcoba._

 _Aunque le costara admitir, tenía miedo. Para calmar los latidos de su corazón, se puso de pie y repetía: «Seguramente alguno de mis amigos; eso es, y nada más»._

 _Y, entonces, abrió la puerta de par en par, y… lo que vio… fueron las tinieblas y nada más._

 _Escrutando con cuidado esta lobreguez, quedó llena de asombro, de temor, fantaseando con lo que ningún mortal se ha atrevido a divagar; pero el silencio no fue aturdido y la oscilación no dio ningún signo de querer aparecer._

 _Hasta que una voz profunda se escuchó, una voz que no deseaba escuchar. La voz de su padre._

— _Ven, hija._

 _Ese vocablo sonaba demasiado espantoso en aquella inquietante oscuridad._

 _Raven cierra la puerta con prisa, sintiendo toda su mente consumida por la consternación, no tardó en oír de nuevo un golpe, un poco más fuerte que el primero._

 _«Algo detrás de mi ventana: seguramente es el viento, eso es y nada más»._

 _Entonces empujó el vidrio y, con un tumultuoso batir de alas, entró majestuoso un cuervo._

 _Negro como la noche, con cuatro refulgentes ocelos escarlatas. Se colocó por encima de la puerta de su habitación; precisamente encima de la puerta de su alcoba; se posó, se instaló y nada más._

 _El pájaro dijo entonces: « ¡Nunca más!»._

 _Raven se alarmó cuando notó como una multitud de cuervos entraban, posándose sobre sus muebles, sobre su cama, sobre algunas de sus esculturas. Comenzaron a aletear con suaves graznidos hasta que, inmediatamente, comenzaron a chillar de forma tronadora._

 _Sus ojos se desviaron a su espejo arriba de su aparador. Entonces la vio._

 _La sombra, mirándola con una funesta mueca._

— _Ven._

 _Ella se apresuró en salir de ahí. Raven se encontraba en un pasillo maloliente y hecho pedazos, estaba tan mal cuidado que daba la impresión de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. A su frente, una escalera. Se dio cuenta que las paredes tenían una pintura roja extraña y de ella se plasmaron algunas letras que formaron una frase: «Soy la sombra, encuéntrame abajo»._

 _Debía pensar con claridad y salir de ese lugar de inmediato, pero en lugar de huir, fue directo al sótano. Porque ramales negros la presionaban a seguir caminando hacia delante._

 _A medida que avanzaba seguían apareciendo mensajes en las paredes._

 _Raros y extraños mensajes._

" _Abraza tu peor miedo. Únete a la oscuridad"._

 _Ella bajó un escalón._

" _La oscuridad está en nuestras almas, ¿no crees?"._

 _Otro escalón._

" _En lo oscuro, todo es uno"._

 _Uno más._

" _Abrazar la oscuridad se siente bien"._

 _Un peldaño más._

" _La oscuridad es el miedo a los fantasmas vivos"._

 _Otro paso adelante._

" _¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad? ¿O tienes miedo a lo que hay en la oscuridad?"._

— _¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? —preguntó ella a la nada._

 _Una frase surgió en la pared como si estuviese contestando su pregunta._

" _Al principio todo estaba oscuro"._

 _Por fin llegó al último escalón._

 _De pronto miro al fondo del pasillo oscuro…_

 _Una puerta roja._

 _Se escuchaba el rechinar de las ventanas con el viento, en el silencio de la noche, cuando de pronto vio un brillo por debajo de la puerta, un resplandor que despertó su curiosidad, y poco a poco se fue acercando a aquella puerta, sigilosamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y empezó a abrirla… cuando de pronto… sintió un cosquilleo en los pies y al mirar hacia abajo vio unas ratas corriendo sobre sus pies… lo cual provoco un grito y un salto inesperado en Raven… y de pronto la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente, produciendo un sonido espeluznante._

 _Por fin en la habitación, un gran hedor inundó sus fosas nasales. La oscuridad era espesa, completa, como si la hubiesen envuelto en paños negros. Ruidos se escuchan en el lugar y ella estaba temblando, lo peor sucedió cuando sintió la respiración de alguien detrás de sí._

 _Sombras vivas parecían bailar a su alrededor._

 _ **«Después de todas las cosas que había visto y por las que había pasado, sabía que las sombras podían ser peligrosas. Podían tener dientes».**_

 _Había una pequeña ventana con rejas de hierro por donde una débil luz entraba._

 _Creando más sombras._

 _Porque incluso las sombras tienen sombras._

 _El interior de la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y Raven no pudo ver absolutamente nada. El aire estaba muy viciado, y antes de seguir adelante desvió sus ojos, vio algo oscuro en un rincón, y al acercarse no pudo evitar un grito de espanto. Mientras gritaba creyó que un nubarrón momentáneo había tapado la escasa claridad que penetraba por la ventana, y un segundo después se sintió rozada por una espantosa corriente de vapor._

 _Sólo pudo pensar en la horrible monstruosidad que tenía enfrente._

 _Pero lo más terrible de todo era que aquel horror se movía lenta y visiblemente mientras continuaba desmenuzándose._

 _Raven comenzó a subir la oscura escalera, oyó un estrépito debajo de ella. Incluso le pareció haber oído un grito, y recordó nerviosamente la corriente de vapor que la había rozado mientras se hallaba en la habitación del sótano. Oprimida por un vago temor, oyó más ruidos debajo de ella. Sintiendo aumentar su espanto, pensó en lo que había visto en el ático._

 _¿En qué fantástico mundo de pesadilla había penetrado?_

 _No se atrevió a avanzar ni a retroceder, y permaneció inmóvil, temblando, en la negra curva del rellano de la escalera. Cada detalle de la escena estallaba de nuevo en su cerebro._

 _Una voz que venía de abajo la alertó._

 _Era la voz de Wally._

— _Raven, ayúdame._

— _¿Qué ha pasado, Wally, qué ha pasado? —susurró ella._

— _Nada..., nada... el calor... quema...; frío y húmedo, pero quema… tengo miedo, está muy oscuro aquí abajo —balbuceó él mientras su voz temblaba._

— _¿Wally, no entiendo?_

— _Tu ocasionaste esto, te odio —dijo con repugnancia—, ¿de verdad creíste que alguna vez te quise?_

 _Raven no contestó, salió de la habitación por la única puerta._

 _Ahora estaba en la torre. El lugar donde pasó sus momentos más felices._

 _Sin embargo, todo estaba ruinoso. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban rotos en su mayoría, y una indescriptible desolación rodeaban las precarias paredes, los arruinados postigos interiores, el papel de los muros que colgaba a tiras, la escayola que se desmoronaba, las inseguras escaleras y los pocos muebles estropeados que todavía quedaban. El polvo y las telarañas daban un mayor matiz de abandono a aquel ambiente atemorizador, con vigas al descubierto, infinitos años de abandono habían cubierto y adornado de formas monstruosas y diabólicas su hogar. Como toda casa abandonada, está deteriorada, sin luz eléctrica, la maleza crecida junto al musgo, apenas quedan algunos muebles empolvados y en mal estado._

 _Raven subió hasta la azotea. Pero cuando estaba en la cámara más alta de la torre, percibió la luna roja, siniestra, menguante, cornuda._

 _El viento demoníaco rugía._

 _Y bajo una luna menguante y cornuda, vio la ciudad por primera vez. Murallas de horribles llamas la rodeaban, al igual que sus edificios, casas, plazas y pavimentos._

 _El aire era desolador._

 _Algunas criaturas se movían entre la muchedumbre aún viva que imploraban por misericordia._

 _ **«Pero estas criaturas son demonios, se ríen de mí. Se burlan mientras duermo».**_

 _En ese momento, un impresionante enjambre de ratas famélicas llovió del cielo sobre el hediondo abismo y se puso a devorar a los hombres que quedaban vivos. Los pocos que no estaban convertidos en piedra ni ahogados en el mar de sangre._

 _Sus voces resonaban a su alrededor... gritos de dolor, gritos de agonía y los sonidos de la vida terminaban en un torrente de tormentos. Escuchando los ecos cada vez más apagados de aquellos espeluznantes alaridos._

 _Un trueno ensordecedor retumbó casi provocándole dolor de oídos, luego le siguió un rayo y una tormenta._

 _Se escuchó más fuerte el sonido la lluvia repicando._

 _Lluvia de sangre, como si alguien hubiese abierto una herida lacerante en el cielo._

 _Ella quedó empapada en ese líquido carmesí._

 _Truenos, tormentos, suplicios, gritos, lamentos, imploraciones, plegarias._

 _«Basta», rogó ella para que todo terminara._

 _El calor del piso estaba abrumando los sentidos de Raven, escuchaba como los escombros comenzaban a caer, y el piso de la azotea comenzaba a desprenderse._

 _Entonces ella cayó y aterrizó en medio de una especie de lodazal viscoso y negruzco que se extendía a su alrededor, con monótonas ondulaciones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista._

 _Era el mismo líquido que sintió en su primera pesadilla._

 _Había en la atmósfera y en la superficie putrefacta una calidad siniestra que le heló el corazón._

 _La zona ahora estaba corrompida de peces descompuestos y otros animales menos identificables que se veían emerger en el cieno de la interminable planicie. Nada alcanzaba a oírse; nada había a la vista, salvo una vasta extensión de légamo negruzco el cual le producía a Raven un terror nauseabundo._

 _Ella cerró los ojos…_

 _«Basta», suplicó una vez más._

… _y los abrió._

 _Raven sintió alivio cuando el espejismo comenzó a desvanecerse._

 _Todas esas quimeras se habían ido, ahora sólo quedaba un largo camino vacío, sin nadie alrededor, excepto ella. No sabía lo que hacía, pero tenía un fuerte deseo de caminar. Hacía frío y estaba oscuro._

 _Después de un rato, giró por la única curvatura que había a su frente y el panorama cambió._

 _Ahora se encontraba en Azarath._

 _Y de repente, ya no estaba sola, había una figura en el otro extremo, la misma mujer de siempre._

 _Vestida de blanco níveo. Pura y etérea como siempre._

 _La luz brillaba nuevamente en las manos de Raven, pero ahora era solo una gota de luz. Una pizca casi inservible._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Raven._

— _He venido a advertirte —contestó._

— _Por favor, has que todo esto pare, no puedo soportarlo más. La sombra…_

— _Eres su huésped ahora, no puedes escapar de ella, sabe dónde estás, te seguirá todo el tiempo —objetó la mujer._

— _Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedo mantenerla fuera?_

— _No dejes que se apague —presagió ella._

— _¡Pero no entiendo lo que dices! ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de eso?_

— _No puedes hacerlo —contestó con una pequeña voz—. Se acaba el tiempo…_

 _Con estas palabras, le dio la espalda a Raven y empezó a caminar de manera serena._

— _Ayúdame —imploró Raven._

 _La blanca figura frenó. Miró a ambos lados del camino, parecía inquieta, como si estuviera siendo vigilada y temerosa de ser escuchada y habló._

 _Raven escuchó lo que tenía que decirle y, por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la necesidad de memorizar cada una de sus palabras. Y así lo hizo. Como si estuviese anotando cada oración en alguna especie de libreta mental._

 _Palabra por palabra, letra por letra, retuvo todo._

 _Luego, cuando terminó de hablar, la mujer de blanco siguió con su camino._

 _Mientras veía a la misteriosa mujer alejarse, una recóndita sombra de repente parecía salir del paisaje. Entonces la oscuridad envolvió completamente la silueta de esta mujer._

 _Raven no podía verla más._

 _«La sombra. No puedo decir siquiera aproximadamente a qué se parecía, pues parecía ser un compuesto de todo lo que es pavoroso, indeseado y detestable. Parecía una fantasmagórica sombra de podredumbre, decrepitud y desolación; la corrompida y espesa imagen de lo dañino»._

 _Cuando Raven quiso caminar y seguir a la mujer misteriosa, de repente se vio removida por una serpiente negra que se deslizaba por su cuerpo y ella, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo porque se hallaba completamente paralizada, se despertó cuando ese reptil ingresó por su boca._

Ella abrió los ojos, comenzó a jadear y toser mientras trataba de respirar.

—Sangre. Mucha sangre —murmuró en un estado casi catatónico recordando el líquido que bañaba su cuerpo dentro de su pavoroso estado onírico.

Otra pesadilla. Se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Ella seguía recordando a su padre, Trigon y a esa entidad, la sombra. A pesar del hecho de que el demonio había sido vencido hace muchos meses, aún parecía perseguir sus sueños.

El aire del ambiente estaba helado y la sensación de ser observada era aún más fuerte que cuando se quedó dormida.

Cuando Raven se acostó esa noche, tuvo una sensación extraña. Recordó que se sentía vigilada mientras trataba de dormirse. Pero fue mucho más que eso, sintió que alguien estaba con ella, pero no pude evitar quedarse dormida.

Podía oír algo moviéndose alrededor de su habitación. Pero no se atrevió a moverse, cerró los ojos y permaneció completamente inmóvil.

La paranoia parecía dejarla siempre en un estado permanente de alerta. Como si algo estuviera a punto de saltar de la oscuridad para atacarla. La falta de sueño le nublaba el juicio, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Una y otra vez, noche tras noche. El estrés ya estaba instalado en su sistema. Ante estímulos amenazantes, particularmente si estos son de naturaleza emocional, el organismo reacciona a través de diferentes sistemas, así se prepara para la lucha o la huida de la amenaza. Esta reacción que en principio es adaptativa y natural, tiene unas consecuencias tremendamente negativas para la salud cuando se presenta con demasiada frecuencia o simplemente dicha preparación y el exceso de energía que supone no son necesarios. Y ella sentía ya esos efectos.

Pero quería ya no sentir, ya no recordar. Quería escuchar el silencio. Pero no podía.

Finalmente, oyó pasos y, a medida que los pasos se alejaban, la temperatura volvía tranquilamente a la normalidad. Tras tan terrorífica experiencia, Raven no vaciló ni un instante en encender la luz.

 _«El impacto y el dolor de una pesadilla puede ser mucho mayor que el de un puñetazo»,_ reflexionó ella _._

—Era solo un sueño —pensó aliviada. Parecía tan real.

El tipo de sueño que parece real, hasta el punto de obsesionarte cuando te despiertas. Algunos detalles del sueño le eran extraños, demasiado raros, casi crípticos.

Raven se limpió el sudor frío de la frente y tragó hondo, su garganta estaba seca.

Respiró un poco más fácilmente al ver el interior de su habitación y olfatear su agradable aroma a lavanda e incienso que siempre había. Miró por la ventana y las estrellas brillaban como una cortina de diamantes en el cielo nocturno.

No pudo evitar irritarse consigo misma. Su mente no la dejaría olvidar, no la dejaría de atormentar, no la dejaría meditar y, lo que es más importante, no la dejaría descansar.

Cuando era solo una niña, su madre muchas veces la abrigaba cuando sus pesadillas la afligían. Raven no había deseado a su madre tanto como la deseaba ahora; un nudo se levantó en su garganta.

Palpitaciones, una contractura de los músculos tanto de la garganta, como del tórax y del estómago. Una manifestación emocional bastante física, la opresión en el pecho junto a la dificultad para respirar o ese dolor fijo en la boca del estómago.

Parecía estúpido, pero Raven no quería más que alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Ella solo quería que alguien la tranquilizara.

Raven miró alrededor de su habitación pero todo lo que vio le recordó a Trigon y a su sueño.

 _«Eso es lo que sucede cuando llenas tu habitación con artefactos y decoraciones oscuras»_ , deliberó con recelo.

Se alarmó cuando notó un extraño movimiento en su espejo.

Se acercó al mismo y observó el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal. Su contraparte oscura.

—Déjame salir —murmuró la sombra.

—Vete de una vez por todas. No te escucharé.

—Voy a ser un reflejo de tu alma donde quieras que estés.

¿Cuál era la razón de su existir? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba realmente?

Eran preguntas que rondaban la enmarañada mente de Raven junto con muchas otras más, a las cuales no podía encontrar una respuesta perfecta, para encajar en tal complejo rompecabezas de cuestionamientos existenciales.

Todo se encontraba en su psiquis, pero a su vez aquella serie de interrogantes inconclusos se veía reflejado también en ese otro sujeto. Su otro _yo_. Su siniestro reflejo.

Parecía siempre estar ahí, donde quiera que vaya. No podía librarse de la sombra ni de su aterradora mirada, que se filtra por entre medio de sus más profundos niveles de consciencia y subconsciencia, alterando su mundo interno.

Raven solo quería indagar y así resolver el gran misterio que la mantiene prisionera de aquel extraño _yo_... aquel que parecía vivir en los más recónditos lugares de su mente, aquel que siendo _yo_ no lo es para _ella_.

¿Será que ambas pertenecen y son dueñas al mismo tiempo de su otro _yo_? ¿Qué entre ella y la sombra eran cada una necesaria para la otra?

Estando frente a frente Raven cree que está tramando algo, a cada instante, no puede darle la espalda, ni pensar su próximo movimiento.

Esto tenía que acabar, tenía que encontrar una solución a este laberinto de opciones e interconexiones de posibilidades no resueltas.

¿Ya no había salida más que el hecho irrefutable de que la supervivencia de solo una de las dos, es imperativa para poder continuar con lo que sea que deba ser?

Su reflejo continúa llevándola hacia los más recónditos rincones de su ser interno, no sabe qué sucederá a cada segundo posterior a este.

¿Quién acabará con quién?

— ¡Déjame salir! —gritó la voz de ultratumba de la sombra mientras golpeaba el cristal del espejo.

Por el sobresalto, los poderes de Raven se descontrolaron y produjeron que el espejo se cuarteara, dejándola alejada por fin de la temible presencia de la sombra.

Un infinito caos invadía su alma… con la incertidumbre de no saber quién va a desaparecer de las dos.

Todas sus pesadillas pasaron por su cabeza como una película. No podía meditar, no podía descansar, no podía dormir.

Su cabeza dolía y palpitaba, su gema Chakra ardía.

Necesitaba olvidar.

 _«Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que ir a otro lugar si quiero dormir un poco. Deseo… olvidarme de todo»._

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Más pálida y algo triste tocó la puerta con su frío puño y en unos segundos la misma se abrió. El velocista la recibió, vestido ahora simplemente una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos rojos.

— ¿Raven? —preguntó Wally cuando vio a la chica. — ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de tener otra pesadilla. Acompáñame... no quiero estar sola —instó la chica.

—Claro, entra —dijo él mientras se apartaba para dejarla pasar, pero ella se había quedado parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Fue una pesadilla, perdóname, debes creer que estoy loca —dijo ella.

— ¿Pesadilla? —preguntó de pronto, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Lo había recordado, Raven le había contado que su padre la atormentaba en sus sueños a veces. — ¿Qué... que fue lo que soñaste?

Sabía que él estaba intranquilo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo dicho, para que no se preocupara.

—No... no lo recuerdo... lo he olvidado —balbuceó la hechicera.

Wally arrugó el ceño y la sombra de la preocupación no se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Raven carraspeó incómoda.

—Tal vez... —expresó ella—, tal vez no tiene importancia... olvídalo.

Él se sentó en la cama mientras ella lo seguía con los ojos.

— ¿No vas a dormir?

—No... No tengo sueño ahora —dijo recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo del chico.

Él, incómodo, miró alrededor sin saber que decir. Así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Seguro que pronto encontraremos tu libro, derrotaremos a Hermano Sangre y todo finalizará. Debes estar tranquila. Pudimos contra la Hermandad del Mal, ¿no es así? —preguntó más para romper el silencio. Ella hizo una mueca despreocupada—. Y no estoy enojado contigo, ¿sabes? Solo estaba un poco celoso del mago, me resulta irritante, tanto como a ti te resulta irritante Zatanna.

—No te preocupes, todo terminará —susurró Raven suavemente.

El chico arrugó el ceño. Aquellas palabras que había utilizado le sonaron demasiado... ¿escalofriantes? Casi proféticas. Los minutos pasaron lentamente.

— ¿Raven?

—Yo...

— ¿Por qué no entras? —dijo el joven rápidamente mientras se levantaba y la hacía entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Raven miró a su alrededor distraídamente.

—Acuéstate si quieres, estaba viendo una película —dijo él mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el borde de la cama.

Ella no contestó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él mirándola impaciente. — ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, sentía su mente envenenada, desgarrada...

 _Dividida._

—Hazme olvidar —susurró.

 _« ¿Por qué esforzarnos tanto por reprimir nuestros más básicos instintos naturales?»._

— ¿Qué? —interrogó él confundido.

—Hazme olvidar, Wally —demandó ella.

— ¿A qué te... —intentó preguntar poniéndose de pie pero Raven, que se había puesto delante de él, apoyó una mano en su varonil pecho, lo que hizo que él cayera de nuevo sentado en la cama, mirándola confundido.

Ella lo miró y de pronto se sentó sobre él sin tapujos, haciendo que el chico diera un hondo respiro sin atreverse a exhalar el aire que había tomado, impresionado de su actitud. La posición era bastante osada.

Raven mantenía su mano cerca de su propio pecho y con la otra la pasó alrededor de su cuello, para acercarlo más a ella.

Sintió la calidez de sus manos y las imaginó tocando su cuerpo, acariciándola entera, recreándose en su piel. La sola idea la hizo respirar hondo; sintió un hormigueo en su pecho y un calor nuevo entre las piernas.

El aura de Wally era como una luz radiante y lo que más necesitaba ahora era algo de luz.

Wally no entendía que estaba pasando. Sintió la respiración dulce tan cerca de su cara que cerró los ojos creyendo que era un sueño, segundos más tarde los abrió para encontrarse con aquel rostro cerca del suyo, aquellos ojos amatistas que le mostraban emociones indescifrables.

Deslizó sus brazos tan fuertemente tras su espalda que en un segundo pudo sentir su pecho contra el suyo.

—No quiero que sufras, Raven —dijo él mirándola fijamente, como si intentara descubrir los secretos de su mente.

Raven siguió mirando los ojos del chico, sintiendo que su pasión crecía.

Acarició los músculos duros y firmes del pecho de Wally por encima de la camiseta. Se arrimó más al pelirrojo y sintió su calor, el contacto de su piel, de su brazo rodeándole los hombros. Y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de expectación.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Se sentía tan a gusto, no había una situación más perfecta. Como por arte de magia, todas sus preocupaciones perdieron importancia.

La hechicera acarició su cuello con su mano, pequeños roces que él recibió complacido con los ojos cerrados, mientras aspiraba el intenso aroma de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. La chica abrió los suyos y se acomodó más contra él, sintiendo el corazón del joven palpitar tan aprisa que chocaba contra el suyo.

Wally rozó su mejilla contra la de Raven. El olor de él hizo que el estómago de ella se convirtiera en nudos. Él olía tan bien, tan atractivo, tan masculino. Los labios de la hechicera se separaron ligeramente para que pudiera respirar por la boca para ayudar a controlar los olores que bombardeaban sus sentidos, pero no sirvió de nada. Tomó su aroma a través de sus labios y su boca salivó cuando casi podía literalmente probarlo a través del aire a su alrededor.

Se acercó dudosa hasta sus labios, los rozó primero, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin él la atrajo más fuertemente con una mano detrás de su nuca y un beso fue lo que terminó con la tortura.

Lo besó desesperada tanto como él lo estaba haciendo, saboreando su boca y con un solo pensamiento: _"Hazme olvidar"._

El pelirrojo notó que había algo distinto en su beso, una pasión vibrante, ardiente. Notó su lengua en la suya, plenamente consciente del modo en que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Se acercó mucho más a él, sintiendo de pronto entre sus piernas algo duro e inquietante que provocó que se escapara un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

La mano del chico bajó hasta su pierna desnuda, deslizando una suave caricia por sus muslos desnudos y, agarrando fuertemente, la aprisionó más contra él. Raven sintió el intenso calor de sus mejillas mientras que los besos se volvían más desesperados, los roces más fuertes, el hormigueo en sus labios se hizo casi insostenible.

Wally bajó al fin hasta su cuello mientras la besaba con igual ímpetu y la mano que se hallaba detrás de su espalda se fue colando esta vez bajo su blusa, sintiendo de pronto que acariciaba suavemente sus formas. Entonces él extendió los brazos, le levantó la blusa, y acarició lentamente su vientre con un dedo antes de quitarle la prenda. Se sorprendió de que ella no llevara sostén.

La sangre de demonio de Raven hervía ante el gesto provocador y casi posesivo de Wally, casi clavó sus uñas en su pecho. Así que trató de quedarse quieta para no lastimarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo difícil con todos sus estímulos que le rogaban que respondiera.

Hipnotizada por las crestas que dieron forma a su cuerpo bien definido, Raven se encontró recorriendo y hundiendo sus dedos en las líneas y trazando cada músculo por debajo de su camiseta, casi gimiendo por lo caliente que estaba su piel.

La punta del dedo índice de ella recorrió lentamente la única línea que iba desde la mitad de su estómago, luego lentamente se arrastró entre sus abdominales, saltó sobre su ombligo para golpear el dobladillo de sus pantalones y luego volvió sobre su camino imaginario.

La cara de ella enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

Se aferró a él con más fuerza. Solo necesitaba algo real, algo para solidificar el hecho de que todavía estaba en la realidad.

Sentirse desesperada era una cosa.

Sentirse patética era otra.

No quería ser patética, ser patética significaba sentir lástima, y ninguna de esas características era muy útil para una chica como ella.

—Veo que estás disfrutando la atención —le susurró ella en el cuello con un tono provocador mientras acariciaba el bulto que ya se notaba por debajo de sus pantalones. El cálido aliento del velocista envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal y la hizo retorcerse ligeramente.

—Raven… —advirtió Wally en voz baja, sus ojos pareciendo arder. Lleno de fuego caliente y hambre necesitada.

El cuerpo del velocista jadeaba de placer, y la energía comenzaba a crecer en el interior de Raven manera súbita. Para una émpata como ella, era fácil absorber todas estas emociones aglomeradas.

 _«Hazme olvidar»._

Raven arqueó su espalda y gimió cuando sintió sus manos sobre ella, palpándola, sondándola, memorizando cada curva, cada tejido blando de su cuerpo.

Wally sintió que su ropa ya estaba estorbando demasiado y comenzaba a asfixiarlo con todo el calor que estaba sintiendo.

Pequeños y ahogados suspiros se escaparon de Raven, que se erguía a duras penas, con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose lentamente sobre él. Sintió de pronto los dedos de él sobre sus pechos y luego ella buscó su boca nuevamente, abrazándose a él, suspirando descontrolada.

El chico apenas podía contener la respiración. Wally la miró y oyó su respiración entrecortada mientras sus dedos descendían por la remera que lo cubría. Él sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel cuando le quito su propia prenda.

Entonces ella deslizó su mano por su torso desnudo, acariciando su duro estómago y llevando luego sus labios hasta su pecho, bebiendo de su piel que le resultaba exquisita.

El velocista se excitó más si era posible al sentir sus labios sobre su pecho desnudo. La sensación era casi eléctrica.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza para besarla entre los pechos y luego ascendió despacio con la lengua hasta el cuello, dejándola sin respiración. Sus manos le acariciaron suavemente la espalda, los brazos, los hombros, hasta que sus cuerpos ardientes se unieron, piel con piel. Wally le besó el cuello y lo mordisqueó suavemente mientras ella levantaba las caderas para permitirle que le quitara los pantalones y, sin pensarlo, la privó también de solo un ademán de su ropa interior que deslizó entre sus piernas. Comenzó a arrastrar sus labios sobre su clavícula y cuello, amando lo suave que era la piel allí. Dejó que sus labios se acercaran a su oreja antes de que le mordiera el lóbulo de la misma con suavidad, sorprendiendo a Raven.

Raven buscó a tientas el borde de los pantalones del velocista, lo descorrió, y miró a Wally mientras se los quitaba. Por fin sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron como en cámara lenta, y los dos se estremecieron, escuchando junto a su oído la respiración ahogada de su compañero.

Wally le lamió el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel tersa y caliente de sus pechos, descendían hasta el vientre y la entrepierna y volvían a subir. Estaba fascinado por su belleza. Su cabello morado sedoso reflejaba la luz y la hacía brillar. Su piel tersa y hermosa resplandecía a la luz de la luna. Sentía las manos de la hechicera en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Se tendieron en la cama; el aire estaba denso por el calor que parecía emitir sus cuerpos. La espalda de Raven estaba ligeramente arqueada cuando él rodó encima de ella con un movimiento suave y fluido. Él quedó a gatas encima de ella, con las rodillas abiertas sobre sus caderas. Raven levantó la cabeza para besarle el cuello y la barbilla, y con la respiración entrecortada, le lamió los hombros, saboreando el sudor de su cuerpo. Le pasó las manos por el pelo mientras él se encaramaba sobre ella, con los brazos de los músculos contraídos por el esfuerzo. Raven hizo un pequeño gesto de invitación y tiró de él, pero Wally se resistió. En cambio, descendió y rozó su pecho ligeramente contra el de ella, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de expectación.

El pelirrojo repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, despacio, en contra de la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de Raven mientras se movía encima de ella.

Tomando sus caderas, Raven lo atrajo hacia ella, presionándose contra la dureza de él, y él gimió ante el contacto. El sentir el roce entre ambos sexos produjo en los dos impresiones sumamente placenteras, estremeciendo sus cuerpos. Ella deslizó sus manos por su espalda, sus dedos se movieron sobre cuerdas de músculos apretados mientras se arqueaba aún más cerca.

Wally sintió que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más.

— ¿Lista? —murmuró él con ansiedad y la voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos buscaban en el rostro de ella la calma y el alivio para proseguir.

Raven solo afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él se adentró completamente en ella. Cuando por fin se unieron en un solo ser, Raven gritó y hundió las uñas en su espalda, dejando unas marcas que seguramente durarían unos días pero que solamente excitaron más al chico. Raven supo de qué hablaban cuando decían que la primera vez dolería. Por suerte, el dolor no duraría demasiado.

Su rostro sudoroso reposó sobre su hombro, respirando agitadamente.

Su empatía le permitía percibir que el chico quería ir más deprisa pero se estaba conteniendo completamente. Él iba lentamente, suavemente, con sumo cuidado y temblor de no dañarla en lo más mínimo.

—Puedes… puedes ir más rápido, no soy una muñeca de porcelana, Wally, no me voy a romper. No me trates como una humana débil.

Él obedeció y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo mucho más veloz, con mucha más intensidad, utilizando su característica velocidad para tomar impulso, lo suficiente para que ella siguiera gimiendo su nombre pero sin excederse demasiado para no lastimar a la chica.

—Dime… —gimió él—, dime si quieres que me detenga.

—Dudo mucho que quiera eso —murmuró ella con una sonrisa—, me gusta más así. Quiero que sigas. No te detengas.

Raven se agarró a él con fuerza. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlo cerca mientras él seguía bombeando continuamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Raven gimió y jadeó cuando el pelirrojo apretó con fuerza su cadera contra la suya tocando un punto sensible.

Era como un frenesí casi salvaje.

Ella escondió la cara en su cuello, sintiéndolo en su interior, gozando de su fuerza y su ternura, sus músculos y su alma. Se movió rítmicamente contra su cuerpo, dejando que la llevara donde quisiera, al lugar donde debía estar.

El olvido que ella deseaba.

Raven abrió los ojos y lo miró a la luz del astro nocturno, maravillándose de su belleza mientras se movía encima de ella. El cuerpo de Wally brillaba, perlado de sudor, y las gotas cristalinas caían sobre su cuerpo como la lluvia.

Todas sus preocupaciones, todas las facetas de su vida, su propia conciencia, escapaban con cada gota, con cada exhalación.

Wally resopló, recibiendo ella de lleno el calor de su aliento sobre su cara. La sujetó fuertemente por sus muslos, escapándose de ella pequeños y ahogados gemidos que poco a poco fueron cesando.

Raven se sintió recompensada por una sensación cuya existencia desconocía. Una ola de éxtasis tóxico la ahogaba en una bondad deliciosa. La sensación continuó y continuó, hormigueando en cada poro de su cuerpo, haciendo hervir su piel, hasta que se desvaneció. Entonces se estremeció debajo de Wally, conteniendo el aliento. Pero en cuanto la primera sensación se diluyó, otra comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y empezó a experimentarlas una tras otra, en largas secuencias.

El chico se recostó en la cama y ella sobre él, respirando al unísono, hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron poco a poco más acompasadas, más tranquilas, recuperando el ritmo.

Raven sintió la energía que embargaba por completo su cuerpo. Una energía extraña, suave. A través de sus tupidas pestañas miró apenas la luna por la ventana de la habitación, que brillaba con especial fulgor aquella noche. Quedando cansadamente recostada sobre el muchacho... a través de los desordenados cabellos que caían sobre su cara y respirando agitadamente, al unísono que Wally, siguió mirando la luna, tan brillante, grande y amarilla, sintiéndose extrañamente... nueva.

 _«No dejes que se apague»._

Raven cerró los ojos extenuada, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó más y escondió el rostro en el pecho del velocista. Era cálido, muy cálido y duro, el aroma de su perfume varonil la embriagó de gozo, lo abrazó esta vez más fuerte mientras lo escuchaba respirar, el pecho de Wally y que era su refugio se movió con fuerza.

 _Intercambio equivalente._

Le dio su cuerpo y alma al hombre que la amaba y creyó que él le daría el olvido que necesitaba. El olvido es una forma de libertad, pero ella estaba esquivada con respecto a algo.

¿Sabes que es lo mejor o peor del olvido?

Es el recuerdo... que queda como huella por siempre. Nada graba tan fijamente alguna cosa a nuestra memoria como el deseo de olvidarla. Intentar olvidar no funciona.

Ella ya lo había leído una vez, el olvido y la memoria no son más que infieles convivientes. De hecho, es bastante parecido a recordar.

Y Raven entonces, en ese mismo momento, recordó algo. Las palabras de esa mujer grabadas a fuego en su cabeza:

" _Las sombras de la oscuridad te rodean. La vida te llena con su flujo. Pero debes surgir y tu cuerpo debe ir lejos a los planos que te rodean y aún ser una contigo, también. En las entrañas de tu interior, un monstruo espera. Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando. Días antes de la noche más oscura. Días antes de la mañana más sombría. Lleva tus pensamientos al interior. De la oscuridad has tu surgido, te has acercado más a la luz de tu objetivo. En lo profundo y aún más profundo, más misterios encontraste. Sigue el camino. Resuelve tú mis secretos. A ti he mostrado el camino. Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda"._

¿A qué se refería con todo eso?

Lo investigaría mañana pero, por lo menos, al fin podría dormir una noche sin desazón, la presencia del velocista parecía ser un bálsamo paliativo a su ya desequilibrada alma.

—Rae…—llamó él.

—Dime —dijo en un susurro la chica.

—Eso fue… grandioso. Se sintió de maravilla.

—Lo sé —expresó ella con un suspiro de placer.

— ¿Podemos repetir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Quizás había escuchado mal.

— ¿Podemos repetir? —preguntó nuevamente el chico. Parecía tener energías renovadas. Y parecía realmente emocionado con la idea.

— ¿No estás cansado? —quiso saber ella.

—Tengo energías de sobra para dos o tres sesiones más, cariño —comentó él mientras se colocaba encima de la chica nuevamente.

—Bien, veremos cuanto te dura esa energía —lo desafió ella con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás retando? —cuestionó el velocista mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Algo así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Intercambio equivalente_.

En el asunto de las artes amatorias que nos ocupa, el aumento de la entropía o desorden también es fácil de observar. Uno va despeinándose cada vez más, y la cama queda totalmente deshecha, y eso si no se acaba rompiendo en caso de que los movimientos sean muy impetuosos.

Sin embargo, no salió del todo mal.

Raven gimió cuando el velocista comenzó a moverse encima de ella nuevamente. Ella le acarició el suave cabello pelirrojo, suspirando y respirando apenas, Wally apartó su boca de la suya y trazó un corto recorrido de besos pequeños en su mejilla, en el cuello, luego deslizó su lengua saboreando su piel, ella se arqueó y él tomó una de sus piernas y la obligó a enlazarse a su cadera.

El mundo no es perfecto y Raven quería creer que la ley está incompleta, no abarca todo, pero todavía quería creer en su principio: que todas las cosas llegan a un precio, que hay un flujo y reflujo, un ciclo. Que el dolor que había pasado toda su existencia tendría una recompensa y obtendría algo hermoso a cambio. Y ese alguien era él, Wally West.

Ella tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y su flequillo pegado a la frente debido al sudor, y a él le caía una gota de sudor junto a la sien.

Raven dejó de percibir cualquier tipo de dolor y sólo sentía que se consumía en fuego, que sus huesos casi se derretían, que su interior se humedecía clamando una vez más por su virilidad, aquella que ya había probado y que deseaba más.

Las manos del velocista acariciaron lentamente el cuerpo de la hechicera, deteniéndose en la curva de su espalda para empujarla hacia él. Ella sintió que los músculos del chico se tensaban mientras se deslizaban contra su piel, su cadera se hundía entre sus piernas.

Los latidos de sus corazones eran rápidos y constantes golpeando uno contra el otro.

Pronto consiguieron un ritmo que les hizo perder la razón, Raven experimentó por primera vez el placer carnal, haciéndola sentir que se derretía en los brazos de ese hombre, que se fundía con él, que perdía la razón y también el aire.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda del chico de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, a veces se detenía y acariciaba ahí formando círculos en acto de ternura o consuelo, mientras seguía con su boca apegada a la suya, ardiéndole los labios pero queriendo más de ellos.

Ese deseo de fusión interpersonal es el impulso más poderoso que existe. Constituye la pasión más fundamental.

Había obtenido algo que nunca pensó que tendría: el sentimiento más puro, la magia más antigua que se otorga a otro ser viviente de manera desinteresada, sintiendo además el bienestar absoluto en saber que ha colaborado en generar alegría en el otro.

El dichoso _amor_.

El amor, es una emoción profunda, poderosa e inefable de apego y afecto por otro ser o seres. Da a los que lo experimentan, la capacidad de hacer grandes cosas.

No había obtenido el olvido, pero sí las fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar.

 _«No me rendiría, la sombra no me ganaría»._

Esto era el intercambio equivalente.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **París, Francia**_

De pronto todo se volvió frío y claro; a miles de kilómetros el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte mientras él se deslizaba por las calles de París, en dirección a su objetivo, su túnica blanca ondeándole detrás.

Ciudad de las luces, ciudad de las sombras. Ciudad de los poetas, ciudad de los filósofos.

Estaba extasiado, Mother Mayhem ya le había dado la grandiosa noticia de que por fin el Grimorio de Volpert estaba en manos de la Iglesia de la Sangre.

Respiró profundamente el aire fresco que lo recibió. La mañana parisina era clara y nítida.

Había pocas personas a esa hora. El tráfico de cercanías de los suburbios no se vertería en la capital durante un tiempo más.

La ciudad se iba replegando lentamente –vendedores callejeros que arrastraban carritos con almendras garrapiñadas, camareros que metían bolsas de basura en los contenedores, un par de amantes abrazados disfrutando de la brisa impregnada de jazmín.

La débil luz solar se filtraba sobre los techos y las cúpulas del horizonte de París, recogiendo el oro del _Sacré-Couer_ , derramándose a través de la gigantesca roseta de _Notre-Dame_. Las palomas saltaron a lo largo de las aceras del _Champs D'Elysée_ , esquivando a los impacientes camareros con sus altos delantales en la cintura mientras colocaban las mesas y las sillas de los cafés de la acera.

Apareció a mano derecha el perfil iluminado de la Torre Eiffel, apuntando hacia el cielo. El símbolo de Francia.

Al internarse en el parque desierto, aquella mañana el lugar parecía extrañamente cargado de malos presagios.

Tomó una avenida desolada y fue a dar a un espacio cuadrado que había más allá.

Se adentró en un edificio de apariencia antigua y qué parecía estar amurallado. Pero nada lo detendría.

La base de la Hermandad del Mal.

A medida que se adentraba en el subterráneo, el enorme espacio iba emergiendo lentamente de las sombras. El tono ocre pálido del mármol aparecía ante sus ojos a medida que progresaba en su camino.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Y por fin llegó al salón principal. Evidentemente una gran batalla campal se había llevado a cabo en este lugar.

Sus ojos ancianos se dirigieron a las figuras congeladas.

Cerebro, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, algunos de sus ex-estudiantes. Algunos villanos que no conocía en absoluto.

Todos criogenizados como si fueran los meros trofeos de la victoria de los Titanes.

 _«Que Hermandad tan patética, no pudieron contra ellos, pero yo sí podré»,_ se burló el anciano _._

Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura en especial.

Levantó su mano y un rayo rojo salió disparado, arremetiendo contra la figura de cristal.

Poco a poco el hielo se fue derritiendo, dejando a la persona finalmente liberado de su prisión eterna de hielo.

La figura del villano miró a los ojos de su "salvador".

—Hermano Sangre —murmuró la voz luego de toser y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. — ¿A qué debo tu favor?

—Doctor Simon Jones —llamó Hermano Sangre.

—Ya nadie me llama así —replicó el villano frente a él.

—Doctor en Física, estabas trabajando en experimentos con otras dimensiones cuando el demonio Trigon se puso en contacto contigo en el pasado —apuntó Hermano Sangre—. Trigon usó sus habilidades para transformarte en un poderoso psíquico con poderes telepáticos y telequinéticos, y te dio una misión, ¿la recuerdas?

—Ayudarlo a traer la destrucción a la Tierra —contestó sin dudar.

—Estoy en esa labor —declaró el anciano—. Todos los que me atormentaron sufrirán... particularmente aquellos que se llaman a sí mismos Titanes. Oh, en efecto. Pagarán el precio más duro de todos... y tú serás un instrumento más de mi causa.

—Lo haré, solo por Trigon, a él le debo todo —dijo el villano recientemente descongelado—. Es el precio que debo pagar por haberme dotado de estas grandes cualidades.

—Ya veo, intercambio equivalente —expresó Hermano Sangre con una sonrisa y mirada calculadora—. Nuestro dios estará satisfecho de que compartas nuestros propósitos. Tus grandes habilidades nos serán de utilidad. Bienvenido, Psimon. Es hora del juego final.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Algunas cosas que decir…**

 **\- Espero que la escena final entre Wally y Raven mínimamente haya quedado decente. Solo comencé a escribir y resultó esto. No solamente este es mi primer fic, sino también la primera escena "erótica" que escribo jaja así que espero que lo comprendan y que no haya hecho algo… desastroso.**

 **\- También el capítulo estuvo repleto de explicaciones, así que espero que no haya resultado denso pero era todo necesario para entender algunas cosas.**

 **\- Además de que dejé escritas "alegóricamente" varias cosas para el que sepa leer entre líneas (soy un aficionado del simbolismo de los sueños y su interpretación jeje).**

 **¿Qué hipótesis pueden sacar de este capítulo? ¿Sobre la pesadilla de Raven y su charla con la misteriosa mujer? ¿Qué creen que sucederá con Raven?**

 **Me encantaría leer las teorías que tienen hasta ahora.**

 **Notas aclaratorias:**

 *** El comienzo de la pesadilla de Raven, el cuervo entrando por su ventana y diciendo "Nunca más", es una referencia directa del poema narrativo de Edgar Allan Poe, "El cuervo" (The Raven).**

 **** La frase "…las sombras podían tener dientes" es una frase de Stephen King.**

 ***** La fragmentación del alma es una idea evidentemente inspirada en la obra de Harry Potter, utilizando esa representación para explicar mi propia teoría de la mente escindida de Raven en emociones individualizadas (muy importante para entender la idea principal de la historia).**

 ****** Psimon, el villano que aparece al final, ya había tenido una breve aparición en la historia. Por si no lo recuerdan, se pueden remitir al capítulo 8 (donde, por si no lo habían notado, ya había dado una pista sobre la división del alma de Raven).**

 **Con nada más que aclarar, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19: El dilema de Constantine

**Capítulo 19: El dilema de Constantine.**

La luz que se colaba por las ventanas le dio en el rostro, haciéndolo despertar. Pestañó con rapidez, pero la luz le molestó demasiado por lo que optó por mantener los ojos cerrados.

Intentó mover un brazo, pero algo estaba sobre él, limitándole la movilidad, mientras el otro envolvía una especie de bulto.

No recordaba haber dormido tan bien nunca, pero en ese momento se sentía fatigado físicamente, más con un brío que lo podría hacerlo correr por horas.

Casi hasta que sentía las suficientes energías y ánimos como para dar la vuelta al mundo tres veces seguidas.

Se acurrucó al bulto suave y confortable que estaba en sus brazos y ahogó un bostezo. El bulto se movió ligeramente causándole extrañeza, por lo que abrió los ojos. Raven le daba la espalda y usaba su brazo como almohada, por ello no lo podía mover, mientras él la tenía firmemente abrazada por su cintura. Recorrió sus cuerpos con la mirada y supo que las sensaciones eran correctas, las sábanas con que estaban cubiertos delineaban sus dos cuerpos totalmente acoplados. Sentía los muslos desnudos de la chica contra su pelvis y su pecho unido a la delicada espalda.

 _«No fue un sueño»_ , pensó de inmediato. Anoche había amado a Raven sin cansancio olvidándose por completo del motivo por el cual la chica había llegado a su habitación.

No quiso moverse para no despertarla y acabar con la posibilidad de sentirla descansar entre sus brazos. Jamás había pensado que el sexo con alguien a quien amabas fuera un acto tan especial y único.

Recordó, con un vuelco en el corazón, como durante toda la noche, mientras se aprendía de memoria su cuerpo, le repitió incontable veces que la amaba.

El rostro de la chica parecía totalmente relajado y no cambió cuando se giró, quedando refugiada en su pecho. Wally, turbado, la abrazó y la atrajo aún más cerca de él. Cerró los ojos relajándose por la respiración apaciguada de la chica contra su piel y rogó porque tuviese muchas mañanas más así. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer nuevamente dormido.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Georgetown, Maryland**_

El hombre rubio entró en una de las tiendas de la ciudad. Ya se hallaba fuera de Inglaterra. La Iglesia de la Sangre había encontrado su escondite y ya no era seguro quedarse en ese lugar.

Sus ojos se frenaron en un tipo. Estaba vestido con una remera roja de algún equipo deportivo junto a unos pantalones vaqueros sueltos y unas zapatillas desgastadas.

Ni cinco minutos fuera del mundo exterior de nuevo y ya estaba viendo a alguien haciendo un pequeño timo en un pequeño negocio. Clásico, estafa de poca calidad. Ganancia de nueve dólares.

Miró de reojo cuando el chico pasó por su lado rozándole el hombro. Había algo raro en ese muchacho.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó el dueño del lugar. Un anciano afectuoso con cara que reflejaba una total amabilidad. Sintió un poco de pena por cómo se habían aprovechado de él segundos atrás.

 _«No es que sea asunto mío, pero odio ver una estafa descuidada funcionando»._

— ¿Señor? —repitió el dueño.

—Sí, quiero un atado de Silk Cut y fósforos —pidió Constantine.

Luego de eso caminó hacia su objetivo.

La Mansión Wintersgate, la vivienda de Barón Winters.

El hombre es un aristocrático con un origen desconocido, el cual él mismo dice provenir de Rusia de la época de la Revolución. Es un personaje atípico que da la impresión de que traspasa tiempos y lugares. Gran conocedor de las artes ocultas y es un misterio la capacidad de sus poderes. Es el encargado ante una crisis de reunir a la _Night Force_ , un equipo de individuos elegidos para combatir amenazas sobrenaturales que el mismo selecciona y manipula como piezas de ajedrez desde sus aposentos en su Mansión en Georgetown, de la cual no se le ve salir nunca. En dicho lugar, el solo hecho de cruzar un portal te transporta a épocas o siglos pasados.

En resumen, un hombre aparentemente inmortal y que vivía recluido en su mansión de la que no podía salir… al menos no en el presente. Cada puerta de la mansión era un portal hacia otra época y lugar y por ellas Barón podía moverse libremente trayendo agentes de otras épocas o investigando en el pasado pistas de sus casos de la actualidad. Parecía capaz de saber todo lo que ocurría a sus agentes en el presente, como si estuviese conectado a ellos de alguna forma.

Poderes a un lado, la principal cualidad del Barón es que era un manipulador de primera, rozando lo que Constantine consideraba el "hijoputismo". Su única compañía fija era su mascota, un leopardo llamado Merlín, con el que era capaz de conversar y que él aseguraba que se lo había regalado el mismísimo mago de la Leyenda Artúrica.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, tocar la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con el nombrado.

Tomó nota de su aspecto. Estaba vestido con un largo traje negro y una capa gris.

 _«Que el vestuario ridículo no engañe a nadie, este tipo es un bastardo manipulador de primera clase»._

—Winters, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Barón se hizo a un lado y le permitió la entrada al nigromante.

La sala se hallaba en penumbra, sin otra iluminación que las llamas de la chimenea.

—Grata sorpresa, sabía que eras tú —expresó Winters ahora cerrando la puerta—. Me preguntaba cuando mostrarías tu penosa cara. El hedor de cigarrillos rancios y del whisky de anoche es casi abrumador. Seguramente has estado fuera por un tiempo metiéndote en problemas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo de siempre colega —señaló Constantine—, preocupándome sobre cuanto voy a poner en el plato de colecta de la Iglesia el domingo.

—Ja, seguro. Sé lo que estás haciendo. No estoy ciego, Constantine. Sé porque viniste. Raven de los Jóvenes Titanes.

—Veo que ya estás enterado —comentó John casi sorprendido. Casi.

—Ella es la hija de la oscuridad —relató Winters mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá rojo y atizaba el fuego de la chimenea—. Supuestamente una heroína. Gente como ella son la razón por la que me hice el hábito de nunca confiar ciegamente. Estoy sintiendo una maldad abrasadora. Más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos sufrido antes. Él destruirá el balance.

—Su padre…

—Trigon. Él lo destruirá todo, junto a su hija.

—Eso fue esclarecedor. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —quiso saber John, mientras permanecía parado observando al otro mago.

—Cuando se habla del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal siempre estoy informado —le hizo saber Barón—. Pero, ¿por qué viniste precisamente tú?

—Bueno, supongo que ahora debemos conversar.

John junto sus manos y repentinamente aparecieron en las mismas una botella de vodka y dos vasos.

— ¿No es temprano para beber alcohol? —cuestionó Winters con recelo.

—Oh, bien —suspiró John.

La botella y los vasos desaparecieron con unas simples palabras.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? Algo que sea lógico beber a esta hora.

—Una taza de té con leche y tres terrones de azúcar estaría bien para mí —dijo John luego de pensárselo un momento.

—Bien, señor inglés, ¿por qué no empiezas por el principio?

—En fin —. Se encendió un cigarro. — ¿Cómo está yendo tu vida?

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

El sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, la despertó por la mañana.

Pestañeó repetidas veces intentando enfocar su mirada. El rostro dormido de Wally reposaba sobre la almohada y su brazo reposaba aferrado a su cintura, manteniéndola firme contra él. Arrugó el ceño confundida, no sabía si seguía soñando algo maravilloso o si ya estaba en la realidad y simplemente alucinaba. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero él aumentó su agarre, sin embargo, no despertó.

Raven sintió su cara explotar al tomar conciencia de la realidad y de sus desnudos cuerpos en la cama. Intentó controlar su acelerado corazón dejando de lado las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza rememorando las horas recién pasadas, desde la apasionante noche hasta la tormentosa pesadilla que la llevó en primer lugar a la habitación del pelirrojo.

" _Las sombras de la oscuridad te rodean. La vida te llena con su flujo. Pero debes surgir y tu cuerpo debe ir lejos a los planos que te rodean y aún ser una contigo, también."_

Rememoró las palabras de esa mujer que ayer la visitó en esa aflicción onírica. Y todavía no podía darle una significación. Era un enigma que debería descubrir, debía poner todas sus energías en eso, debía acabar de una vez con todo esto.

" _En las entrañas de tu interior, un monstruo espera. Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando. Días antes de la noche más oscura. Días antes de la mañana más sombría. Lleva tus pensamientos al interior"._

Acarició el rostro del chico, quien movió un poco la mejilla agradado por el tacto. Se quedó un largo rato arrullándolo, disfrutando del momento que le parecía totalmente increíble, pero su estómago pronto comenzó a sonar lo que le hizo pensar, junto con la luz que venía de la ventana, que ya debía de ser la hora de desayunar.

" _De la oscuridad has tu surgido, te has acercado más a la luz de tu objetivo. En lo profundo y aún más profundo, más misterios encontraste. Sigue el camino. Resuelve tú mis secretos"._

Era muy tarde, más tarde de la hora a la que habitualmente se despertaba, pero no estaba muy segura. ¿Nueve de la mañana quizás? ¿Diez?

" _A ti he mostrado el camino. Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda"._

Raven cerró los ojos. Por alguna rara razón se sentía demasiado feliz. Los únicos sonidos eran los de las olas allí afuera golpeando en la bahía de la torre, la respiración de ambos, el latir de sus corazones...

Se encontraba tan cómoda, incluso bajo el sol ardiente. Incluso contra el contacto de su piel cálida. Tumbada, atravesada sobre su pecho, ceñida apretadamente por los brazos de Wally, se sentía muy a gusto, muy natural.

Las manos de Raven acariciaron la suave cabellera pelirroja del chico mientras los recuerdos de la noche seguían llegando como un pantallazo a su cabeza, haciéndola rememorar cada sensación placentera que la había llevado hacia la cima misma del placer.

Había llegado por fin su turno de dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que la colmaban, de abandonarse a sus propios instintos y refugiarse en abrazos para contrastar esas pesadumbres que tantas noches la habían atacado.

Ella ya era una mártir de su propio destino y quería amar y ser amada, aunque todavía dudaba de que ella fuera capaz de amar.

Ayer Wally se lo había recordado toda la noche con palabras mientras ambos se fundían en un abrazo necesitado y ardiente. Todavía recordaba el sonido de sus respiraciones rítmicas, de sus cuerpos desnudos chocando entre sí, el olor a sudor y la luz de la luna brillando fuertemente mientras ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ansia.

Pero había algo más, no había sido solamente una buena noche de sexo. Había algo más, pero como siempre, no podía ponerlo en palabras. Era como si dos almas lucharan en su pecho: una que teme un acontecimiento y lo anhela al mismo tiempo.

Para Raven desde tres lados la amenazaba el sufrimiento; desde el cuerpo propio, con una creciente lobreguez que parecía destinarla a la ruina y a la disolución; desde el mundo exterior, que abatía sus furias sobre ella con fuerzas implacables, destructoras. Y la tercera y última amenaza, la que más le interesaba a ella, la que proviene desde los vínculos con otras personas. Y al padecer que proviene de esta fuente lo sentía tal vez más doloroso que a cualquier otro.

¿Qué puede haber entonces más natural que amar para evitar el conflicto con el otro? Amemos, seamos amados y nos alejaremos del mal. Y, sin embargo, para ella siempre era lo opuesto lo que tiene lugar.

Wally era esa pequeña gota de luz en su oscuridad.

¿Y si él algún día se daba cuenta que estar con ella era un error?

Nunca estamos menos protegidos contra el sufrimiento que cuando amamos; nunca más desdichados y desvalidos que cuando hemos perdido el objeto amado o a su amor.

La paradoja insuperable del amor: pese a ser una condición constitutiva de la naturaleza humana, el amor sigue siendo la premisa insoslayable de nuestros sufrimientos.

 _ **Cuanto más se ama, más se sufre.**_

El dolor psíquico.

A diferencia del dolor corporal causado por una herida, el dolor psíquico sobreviene sin daño tisular. El motivo que lo desencadena ya no se localiza en la carne sino en el vínculo. En el alma.

 _«El amado me protege contra el dolor tanto como su ser palpita en sincronía con los latidos de mis sentidos. Pero basta con que desaparezca bruscamente o con que me retire su amor para que yo sufra como nunca»._

Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a la duda.

Wally la rodeó con los brazos, la estrechó contra él y hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia.

¿Cómo podía la gente hacer esto, tragarse todos sus miedos y confiar en otra persona sin reservas, con todas sus imperfecciones y sus miedos, con menos que el compromiso total que Wally le había ofrecido?

Una vez más se volvió a preguntar: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es el dolor de amar? ¿Por qué nos enamoramos? ¿Cómo es que necesitamos otro cuerpo y a otro? En un momento dado lo necesitamos. Toda la poesía muestra eso. Las canciones románticas, la literatura, el cine… hay algo en ello de milagroso, de "loco" entre comillas.

Pero en el lazo del amor no sólo está en juego el tener-no tener: hay algo que se sitúa en el nivel del no saber. El amor está verdaderamente habitado por un no saber, por una ignorancia.

Había otros que no aman necesariamente, juegan más bien al gato y al ratón con sus presas.

 _Para amar, hay que confesar su falta, y reconocer que se necesita al otro, que le falta_.

Aquéllos que creen estar completos solos, o quieren estarlo, no saben amar. Y a veces, lo constatan dolorosamente. Manipulan, tiran de los hilos, pero no conocen del amor ni el riesgo ni las delicias. Raven no quería eso último para su vida.

Para la hechicera, desde que conoció al velocista, fue como un flechazo, como si un rayo la hubiese atravesado. Ese rayo que te atraviesa, eso que no sabes bien qué es pero que está ahí. En un primer momento se puede tener una afinidad con alguien y que eso no vaya a ningún lado. Otras veces esa afinidad puede llevar a algo muy intenso como a ella le sucedió. En el comienzo se puede dar el deseo y luego eso no se transforma en amor, esta transformación ocurre unas veces y otras no. Por eso es una cuestión de azar y de contingencia. A lo mejor ha pasado por delante suyo otro hombre a quien hubiera sido magnifico amarle y que la amara.

Él la amaba. Su empatía no le mentía en lo más mínimo.

Esperaba que él no saliera herido por estar con ella, porque amar a una persona rota como fragmentos de cristal solo lograría que se cortara.

Un sollozo se estranguló en su garganta, junto con los vocablos que desgarraban cada parte de su alma al no poder ser expresados.

Porque que Wally le pidiera reciprocidad en el amor era algo así como alienarse, porque, ¿qué nos devolvería el amado en esa reciprocidad sino lo mismo que no le damos? Tan sólo un _"yo también te amo"_ , lo cual no nos asegura nada, simplemente sostiene la ilusión (que tal vez no sea poca cosa).

Solo esperaba… que en algún momento… ella también pudiera decir esas dos simples palabras que pero para ella no era tan fácil hacerlo, no después de vivir toda una vida encerrada en una jaula de contención emocional. Una jaula de la que siempre tuvo la necesidad de escapar y que lo único que podía hacer era correr hasta la otra punta de la misma.

Esas dos simple palabras, anhelaba que algún día surgieran de forma sincera de sus labios. Anhelaba el día que pudiera decirle a Wally viéndolo directamente a los ojos, decirle verdaderamente… _te amo._

Pero sabía que no estaba muy lejos de ese sentimiento. Porque amar verdaderamente a alguien es creer que amándolo, se accederá a una verdad sobre sí mismo. Amamos a aquel o a aquella que esconde la respuesta, o una respuesta a nuestra pregunta: _« ¿Quién soy yo?»._

 _¿Quién era ella?_

¿Era Raven o era la sombra que reflejaban los espejos, que reflejaban sus más oscuras pesadillas?

Por Azar, era todo un dilema.

Los dedos de él recorrían suavemente el contorno de la columna de la hechicera, y Raven supo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y apretó aún más los brazos en torno a su pecho, ciñéndose para acercarse todavía más a él.

El velocista no dijo nada; sus dedos seguían deslizándose arriba y abajo por la espalda de la chica rozándola apenas mientras trazaba delicados dibujos sobre su piel.

Raven se habría sentido del todo feliz si hubiera podido quedarse allí para siempre, sin perturbar para nada el momento. Casi se echa a reír al escuchar el estómago impaciente del velocista rogar por algo de comida. Sabía que Wally era uno de los primeros en despertarse para darse un magnánimo desayuno de tamaño colosal para casi seis personas.

Raven abrió los ojos, y la primera cosa que vio fue la piel de su garganta, el arco de la barbilla sobre su rostro.

Ella recordó por qué había venido aquí anoche.

Para olvidar, deshacerse de los desagradables remembranzas de sus pesadillas y de la sombra, de los desagradables recuerdos de esos cuerpos retorcidos bajo un eterno sufrimiento, de los recuerdos de que la Iglesia de la Sangre iba tras ella, de las personas inocentes asesinadas, tanto el conservador del museo como la monja de esa casa de Dios, todo para tratar de debilitarla psicológicamente… Sebastian tenía sus trucos, y ella estaba sucumbiendo ante el desasosiego que ellos querían para ella.

A pesar de no haber tenido el olvido que deseaba si había creído haber obtenido algo mejor. El _amor_ de él y las fuerzas necesarias para no darse por vencida.

Pero se sintió mal porque en cierto punto juzgó que había utilizado al chico para su propio beneficio, como si de algo descartable se tratase. Sabía que sus poderes podrían haber inducido al chico a un claro estado de hipnosis, a un estado semejante al ensueño que se logra por sugestión y que se caracteriza por la sumisión de la voluntad de la persona a las órdenes de quien se lo ha provocado.

Y su felicidad se fue nuevamente a un tacho de basura.

¿Acaso no podía mantener su placidez, aunque sea por un día entero, sin preocuparse por nimiedades?

¿Había manipulado las emociones de Wally sin darse cuenta?

La orden de ella fue clara: _hazme olvidar_. Y él había obedecido casi como si ella fuera su ama.

¿En qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo como para hacer algo así?

Raven ahora tenía los ojos clavados en el techo que se alzaba sobre ellos y no lo miró mientras Wally estudiaba sus rasgos severos.

La expresión en el rostro de ella produjo una conmoción en él, una sacudida física a través de su cuerpo.

¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que había pasado anoche? El imploró que no se tratara de eso.

Wally se apoyó sobre el codo para alzarse un poco más y observar su semblante.

—Rae —dijo Wally, con un pequeño y extraño temblor en la garganta. — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

— ¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? —la voz de la empática sonó casi cínica.

El primer instinto de Wally fue preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna observación desagradable en el recuerdo. A pesar de que podría sonar raro, porque la chica había entrado en su habitación con claras intenciones, todo había sido mucho más normal de lo que él esperaba, puesto que ambos encajaban como dos piezas destinadas a estar juntas, para formar las partes de un todo. Esto le produjo al pelirrojo una recóndita satisfacción, el hecho de que fueran compatibles físicamente, del mismo modo en que lo eran en tantas otras cosas. El fuego y el hielo, el ying y el yang, coexistiendo ambos de algún modo.

Él no era capaz de pensar en nada que la hiciera sentirse de esa manera ahora mismo, tan severa y fría. ¿Qué era lo que se había perdido?

Wally levantó su mano y con un dedo suavizó las líneas de preocupación que se habían formado en la frente de ella.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Raven no contestó.

—Hey, estás enfadada y no entiendo por qué. ¿Es que yo...? —dudó y no pudo terminar la frase.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Te sentiste usado, Wally? Quiero la verdad, y no intentes quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Usado? —repitió él mientras parpadeaba confundido; su voz sonó más perspicaz de lo habitual porque la palabra lo tomó por sorpresa. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Vine a tu habitación, te empujé a la cama y…—la hechicera se sonrojó ahora—, ya sabes el resto. Siento que te utilicé para mi propio beneficio.

— ¿Y cómo ha sido que has llegado a esa conclusión? Nunca, en toda mi vida, me he sentido mejor que hoy. Si lo piensas estrictamente de esa manera creo que puede sonar como algo raro, pero no me sentí usado, recuerdo muy bien haber disfrutado de cada momento —recordó Wally con una sonrisa. — ¿Tú lo disfrutaste?

—Sí, pero… tengo esa extraña sensación en el pecho de culpabilidad porque creo que forcé un poco las cosas para que sucedieran y…

Ella cerró los ojos.

Y entonces él se enfadó un poco, porque ella estaba ensombreciendo la más perfecta de todas las mañanas con sus supuestos pesimistas. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo de forma adecuada? ¿Cómo podía hacer que compartiera su felicidad, o al menos, la que había sentido hasta hacía muy poco?

—Deja de pensar en eso.

— ¿Que deje de pensar en qué?

—Raven, basta. Deja ya de actuar como si fueras un monstruo por haber permitido que ocurriera esto. Lo que pasó fue porque ambos lo queríamos, sino no hubiéramos estado toda la noche haciéndolo sin parar.

La hechicera arqueó una ceja ante su último comentario.

—Que delicado eres. No hacía falta que dijeras eso, Wallace. Eres todo un Romeo.

—Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo de anoche fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida y para nada sentí que me usaras. ¿Tú te arrepientes?

—Al principio solo había venido a pasar la noche, luego sentí la necesidad de hacer… eso y pasó, pero no Wally, no me arrepiento. También fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida, solamente tenía esa incertidumbre sobre cómo te sentirías tú.

—Pues yo me siento de maravillas.

—Ya me lo creo.

Raven hizo un rápido movimiento, estirando su cuerpo de forma automática, contrayendo y relajando los músculos. Sentía una cierta rigidez, y una cierta sensación de dolor también, eso era verdad, pero sobre todo tenía la extraña impresión de que tenía todos los huesos desarticulados y de que había cambiado su consistencia, para quedarse cerca de la de una gelatina. Y no era para nada un sentimiento desagradable.

Ella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía algo más de dolor en ese momento, pero no era para tanto, se parecía a lo que sentía después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, de esas exhaustivas que a Robin le gustaban tanto para mantenerlos a todos en forma.

—Me duele hasta estirar los brazos.

— ¿Te duele? —cuestionó el chico un poco preocupado.

—No es para menos, si no me diste descanso en toda la noche —musitó Raven.

Ella frunció el ceño. Le parecía raro que sus poderes no hayan actuado para curarla por su cuenta, pero se repitió que la sensación no era para nada desagradable.

—Creo que no debí haber utilizado mis poderes —protestó Wally—. Mírate, Raven.

Atónita, obedeció su orden sin pensarlo y entonces se le escapó un jadeo.

Él resopló impaciente.

Por toda la extensión de color pálido de su piel, algunos cardenales de color púrpura estaban ahí. Usó su mano para presionar sobre un punto de piel y sintió un ligero dolor punzante.

De una forma tan ligera que casi no parecía estar tocándola, Wally colocó la mano sobre los cardenales del brazo, y los siguió uno por vez, acomodando sus largos dedos al diseño que trazaban sobre su piel.

—Oh —exclamó Raven.

Intentó recordarlos, recordar el dolor que debían de haberle producido, pero no fue capaz. No pudo recuperar ni un momento en que sus manos la hubieran apretado en exceso o en que hubieran resultado demasiado duras. Sólo recordaba que deseaba que la abrazara más fuerte, y que se sintió muy complacida cuando así lo hizo...

—Yo... lo siento tanto, Rae —susurró él, mientras ella miraba con fijeza los cardenales—. Ya sabía que pasaría esto si usaba mis poderes. No debería... —emitió un sonido bajo, de pura repulsión, con la parte más profunda de su garganta—. Lo siento tanto que apenas puedo decirte cuánto.

Raven apoyó su mano sobre algunos puntos mientras susurraba su mantra. Poco a poco, el color de su piel volvía a ser el mismo, casi inmaculada como siempre parecía ser su lisa piel.

—Curado —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo te pedí que te… movieras más rápido —confesó la chica—. Así que tampoco te tortures por eso.

—Suena como a esas excitantes charlas postcoitales —señaló Wally más tranquilo ahora que la chica estaba en perfecta forma. Estiró un poco sus músculos desde su posición en la cama—. Siento que mi cuerpo entra en calor de nuevo, cariño.

—Bueno ahórrate ese calor para otro momento.

Wally solo hizo un pequeño gesto que parecía un puchero.

—Además tú también estás un poco herido. Tienes unos cuantos arañazos en tus brazos. Mis emociones se deben haber descontrolado y no me di cuenta.

—Son evidentes marcas de que mi chica es bastante apasionada en la cama.

—Siéntate Wally, te curaré.

Raven observó el cuerpo bronceado del chico, el peor resultado se lo había llevado su espalda. Había varias marcas de arañazos.

 _«Sí que fue una noche bastante ardiente»_ , pensó ella con algo de retraimiento.

Lentamente, mientras el conjuro de Raven progresaba y sus manos se posicionaban sobre el cuerpo de él, el dolor del cuerpo del velocista se desvaneció así como cualquier rastro de heridas de la noche pasada.

—Listo.

—Bien, quedamos como nuevos.

—Los dos sabíamos que éste era un asunto complejo y pensé que ambos lo habíamos asumido —manifestó la hechicera—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mis poderes se mueven con mis emociones. Y además, la verdad es que ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Esto no ha sido nada en realidad.

—Yo diría que para ser una primera vez, sin saber muy bien qué tal resultaría, lo hemos hecho sorprendentemente bien. Con un poco más de práctica...

—Práctica —repitió Raven—, lo haces sonar como si se tratara de un deporte.

—Con nuestros poderes creo que es más como un deporte de alto riesgo.

—Por lo menos dormí bien anoche.

—Dormiste como si estuvieras muerta, Raven. No has dicho ni una sola palabra en sueños. Si no fuera por los ronquidos me habría dado miedo que hubieras entrado en coma.

—Yo no ronco —se defendió la empática.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó él con una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos no te he dado patadas. Generalmente me muevo por toda la cama cuando tengo pesadillas.

—Las pesadillas, me había olvidado que habías mencionado algo de eso cuando tocaste a mi puerta. Dijiste que te habías olvidado pero, ¿de qué van generalmente?

—Unas muy vividas. Por eso a veces me siento tan cansada. Cosas distintas, pero parecidas, ya sabes, terroríficas en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Vívidas?

—Todo es tan lúcido, tan real. Y a veces me despierto demasiado asustada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Ella se estremeció un poco.

—Especialmente... —vaciló.

— ¿Especialmente? —presionó el chico.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero no quería hablarle de la sombra que aparecía en sus pesadillas recurrentes, había algo que quería mantener en privado en ese horror en concreto. Así que en vez de darle una descripción completa, sólo le mostró uno de los elementos. Ciertamente suficiente para asustarla a ella o a cualquiera.

—Mi padre —murmuró ella.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—No va a molestarte nunca más y si en algún momento nos causa problemas, juro que no dejaré que te haga ningún daño.

Raven le dejó que la consolara, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque él la había malinterpretado.

Para ser exactos, sus pesadillas no tenían que ver con eso, porque ella no tenía tanto miedo por su padre, sino… por ella misma.

Él vio la desolación retratada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Son sólo sueños, Wallace.

—Si pudiera hacerlo, te juro que lo haría diferente —proclamó el pelirrojo—. Te amo, Raven.

—Y-yo…—ella tartamudeó sin saber que contestar.

Otra vez. Lo mismo, las palabras parecían negarse a salir de sus labios.

—Quiero que sepas que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para aclarar tus sentimientos. Te entiendo, no te estoy apresurando y nunca lo haría.

—Pero no puedo decirte esas palabras, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?

—Yo no lo creo así —dijo Wally mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla de la chica que ahora lucía un agraciado color sonrosado.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, yo te amo. Soy yo quien ama, pero tú, tú también estas implicada, puesto que hay en ti algo que hace que te ame. Es recíproco porque hay un ir y venir.

— ¿Wallace?

—Por lo tanto, tú tienes que ver. Mi amor por ti no es sólo asunto mío, sino también tuyo. Mi amor dice algo de ti que quizá tú misma no conozcas.

—Quizás… tengas razón. Chico inteligente.

—Ahora quiero mi premio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

—La primera vez que nos besamos sentí que no quería besar otros labios que no fueran los tuyos. Así que tienes tres opciones. Te beso, me besas o nos besamos, ¿cuál eliges?

—Las tres son iguales —señaló Raven pensando en lo que le dijo.

—Tú solo escoge.

— ¿Y si solo… nos besamos?

Él sabía que tomaría tiempo, sin embargo, esperaba con ansias el día en que ella no tuviera miedo de liberar sus emociones. Pero hasta entonces, él estaba bien recordándole lo tanto que la quería.

Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad cuando sus rostros se acercaron instintivamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron por el tierno toque de sus labios. Un calor calmante se extendió por todo su ser cuando le devolvió el beso. Sus vidas eran complicadas y anormales, pero gracias a Wally, Raven sintió que se estaba aliviando de todos sus pesares. La hizo sentir segura y deseada. Él la estaba protegiendo para que ella pudiera encontrarse de nuevo a sí misma.

Cuando ella se reajustó un poco, Wally no pudo evitar gemir cuando Raven se frotó contra su dolorosa y creciente erección. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y sentirla temblar por su toque. Estaba a punto de perder su maldita mente por lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Wally —gimió ella mientras sus manos recorrían su cabello.

— ¿Y si mejor nos damos besos hasta caer rendidos con ganas de hacernos el amor? —preguntó él.

Y se besaron, pero aquello era más que besarse. Era como cuando has estado hambriento, como beber cuando has estado sediento.

No sabía cuándo el beso se había vuelto tan apasionado, tan salvaje, tan… desesperado. El rostro del velocista estaba ladeado, lo que ahondaba el beso, y la lengua de él buscaba la suya, entrelazándolas, lamiendo los labios de ella cuando se separaban por un segundo o dos para tomar algo de aire y sus bocas adoptaran una nueva posición. Raven soltó un gemido casi inaudible entre besos, pero que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para que él la escuchara, y accionando con más fuerza dentro de él algo que ya había comenzado.

El ritmo de las respiraciones de ambos se agitaba. El quejido que había dejado escapar Raven no sólo se debía al beso, sino también a que una de las manos del velocista curioseaba bajo la manta, llegando a rozarle una pierna, subiendo por su muslo. Los escalofríos, su falta de experiencia, volvían a hacer estragos sobre ambos, aunque mayormente sobre la chica que masajeaba la desnuda espalda de él; la que recorría libremente hasta que…

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta los sacó de sus acciones.

—Mierda —susurró el velocista.

Wally y Raven se miraron impactados por un segundo, notando de la comprometedora posición: el velocista a centímetros de un pezón de la chica y Raven aún con la mano en la parte baja del estómago del chico. Raven se apartó un poco de él. Él le dio una suave sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, necesitaba hacer un mejor trabajo consigo mismo. Probablemente solo necesitaría tomar una ducha muy fría.

—Wally, ¿te sientes bien?

Era la voz de Robin.

—Sí, porque preguntas —gritó Wally desde su posición.

—Suenas agitado y extenuado.

—Sí, es que… —trató de buscar una excusa rápida—, he estado haciendo ejercicio luego de despertarme.

— ¿Ejercicio? —indagó Robin. Parecía no estar creyéndose ni una sola palabra.

—Sí, ya sabes —rio el velocista nervioso—, algunas flexiones de brazos y esas cosas. Nunca sabes cuándo nos volverán a atacar y hay que estar preparados físicamente.

—Trata de no cansarte demasiado. Hoy es día de entrenamiento —informó el líder.

—Está bien, bajaré en unos minutos.

—No te demores.

—No lo haré.

—También tengo que despertar a Raven —dijo Robin—, me parece raro que no se haya levantado a desayunar todavía. Siempre es de las primeras en hacerlo.

—Creo que ayer no fue un gran día para ella con eso del libro y Zatanna. Creo que debía de estar agotada por eso no se despertó. Muy agotada creo yo, debe de estar exhausta —lo último lo dijo dándole una coqueta sonrisa a la chica.

Raven, que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento, frunció el ceño y pellizcó con fuerza el brazo del chico.

— ¡Auch! —gritó Wally.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí adentro?

—Sí, sí, tranquilo amigo, solo me tropecé y me golpeé el dedo gordo del pie. Estoy poniéndome el traje ahora —mintió el pelirrojo.

Robin pareció quedarse unos segundos en silencio. Quizás estaba buscando algo más para preguntar. Wally sabía que cuando Dick se ponía en modo detective era realmente insoportable.

—Bien, te dejaré —dijo por fin Robin.

Cuando Wally sintió los pasos alejándose, soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo desde hacía un rato.

—Que inoportuna interrupción —dijo él mirando a la chica.

Raven con suavidad se deshizo del abrazo de él, se deslizó con cuidado de aquella cama y se estiró de nuevo.

—Te haré algo de comida —dijo ella en voz baja.

Raven dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo.

— ¿Cocinaras para mí? —preguntó Wally con una sonrisa desde la cama.

—Sí, será mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que Robin toque a mi puerta.

—Pero, Rae…—pronunció el pelirrojo de inmediato intentando detenerla de alguna forma. Se sintió extremadamente nervioso, pero algo debía decir para que no se fuese—. Estábamos… ocupados…—terminó por decir.

La chica se giró y no pudo evitar sentir el deseo al ver la mirada intensa que le dirigía. Ella tampoco quería dejar todo pendiente e irse, pero tampoco quería que Robin se enterara y empezara a querer interrogarla sobre esto.

—Debemos ir, Wally —comentó la chica acercándose a él. Colocó una mano en el pecho masculino desnudo, deslizó un dedo por la suave piel y se mordió el labio inferior—. Créeme que lo último que quiero es… dejar de estar ocupada contigo, pero… es mejor así.

Wally arqueó una ceja y se preguntó desde cuando la chica era tan desinhibida. Cuando la conoció, recordaba que se sonrojaba por cualquier insinuación que le hiciera. Ahora parecía… totalmente contraria.

—Pero luego... —tragó hondo el chico—, seguimos, ¿no?

Raven casi podía haber soltado una risita, estaba fascinada con las actitudes del pelirrojo.

—Después seguimos —le aseguró ella alejándose finalmente de él y tomaba los restos de ropa del suelo y se vestía—. Creo que voy a darme una ducha a mi habitación o Chico Bestia podría oler cualquier rastro de lo que hicimos. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo si no quieres pasar un momento incómodo.

El velocista se detuvo porque casi soltó: _"¿Puedo unirme a ti?"._

En lugar de eso, él eligió decir—. Está bien, yo haré lo mismo y bajaré cuando haya terminado.

Wally suspiró cuando ella desapareció, casi como una sombra, a toda prisa.

—Me he vuelto un pervertido —masculló él con una sonrisa torcida—. Malditas hormonas adolescentes.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Mansión Wintersgate, Georgetown, Maryland**_

— ¿Qué opinas Barón? Oíste la historia y conoces los riesgos. ¿Participarás o no? —sondeó John.

—Merlín —dijo Winters desde su lugar en el sofá mientras parecía mantener un diálogo con su leopardo—, ellos siempre insisten en hacer lo "correcto" en vez de lo que yo necesito. ¿Humm? ¡Sí! Eso es, lo sabía, tenía razón —. John hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba la… "conversación" entre el mago y el animal. Era como estar en un manicomio—. Tú y yo estamos aquí para mantener el delicado balance entre el bien y el mal. ¿Pero lo ves? —le preguntó el mago a Merlín. El hombre rubio miró el fuego y se sobresaltó. John observó como en las llamas chispeantes de la chimenea surgió súbitamente un rostro femenino. Era Raven—. Ella es literalmente ambos… y en un cuerpo supuestamente armonioso.

—Si... algo así —dijo Constantine algo molesto porque él parecía estar ignorándolo.

—Pero si así es, ¿entonces porque el demonio está intentando escapar? ¿Hmmm? Por supuesto, si lo hace el balance que debemos mantener será destruido. Y no lo podemos permitir, ¿verdad, Merlín? —. El leopardo solo pareció ronronear en respuesta—. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Siento las fuerzas ahí fuera. Sé que algo malo está a punto de explotar.

—Exactamente —afirmó John—. Pero… ¿podrías dejar de hablar con tu mascota y hablar mejor conmigo? Me siento un poco incómodo con eso.

Winters observó el fuego un poco más antes de hablar.

—Constantine —citó—, consigues lo que nadie consigue, te admiro. Preguntas "participarás" cuando significa "préstame tu casa". Tu sangre fría es extraordinaria.

—Sí, practico mucho —dijo John con sarcasmo—. Oye, Winters… sé que tuvimos diferencias, pero esto es importante. Sucederá algo drástico, necesitamos toda la ayuda.

—La amenaza surgirá del más allá.

—No necesito una base de operaciones, tengo la "Casa del Misterio". Vine a hablar por lo que se avecina.

—Un apocalipsis —mencionó Winters—, una llama eterna que nadie, incluyéndome, puede extinguir. Algunas veces odio este trabajo. ¿Todavía tienes esperanza?

—Para ser mago, tienes que tener algo de esperanza… Esperanza de que en verdad sabes que mierda haces.

—Ni siquiera sé si tenga ganas de ayudarte —puntualizó Winters con lo que parecía una voz aburrida.

—Irónico —dijo casi con asco Constantine. — ¿Sabes lo que creo? Te molesta más que yo sea un rival experto. Crees que eres demasiado bueno para unirte a mí.

—En términos de habilidades, las diferencias son obvias.

—Ah, ¿sí? Mira, en la acera de enfrente—. John se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina mientras miraba por el exterior—. Hay un vendedor de _Salchichas Frankfurt_. ¿Por qué no sales y vas a comprar una? ¿No puede un hombre de tu capacidad, eh?

—No seas estúpido —dijo casi incómodo. — ¿Por qué debería?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Eres omnipotente! —exclamó John con furia. — ¡Cruza la calle y trae un _Frankfurt_!

—No… puedo salir de la casa —ultimó Winters casi con retraimiento.

—Sí, no puedes —siguió John con su afrenta—, así que no hablemos de diferencias obvias de habilidad. Maldita sea, pensé que te gustaría ayudar. Fate dijo que sí enseguida.

— ¿El Doctor Fate ayudará? —interrogó con curiosidad ahora.

—Ya sabes qué pasa con los místicos. Cuando hay algo así, vienen corriendo.

—Quizás si él confía en ti, yo debería también —confesó el mago mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Merlín.

—Sabía que podía contar con la aristocracia —dijo John con una sonrisa.

—Constantine, haré lo posible —aclaró Barón—, pero sin la ayuda de amateurs. Oí del caos en Newcastle por lo cual ayudaré desde aquí, pero sin la asistencia de un fracasado con una miserable alma como la tuya.

La cara de John se ensombreció rememorando esos días crueles y difíciles para él.

¿Por qué traía ese tema en particular ahora mismo?

Durante la década de 1970, John se involucró en círculos ocultos en Londres y visitó San Francisco, donde conoció y posteriormente comenzó una relación con la maga Zatanna.

 _Newcastle_.

Su primera incursión en el "heroísmo" oculto. No hace falta ser muy iluminado para saber que fue todo un desastre.

Un caso de exorcismo en _El Casanova Club_ , el cual estaba regenteado por un bastardo retorcido, Alex Logue, un mago de tercera categoría que estaba más interesado en las orgías que en la magia., el cual estaba usando a su hija Astra como punto focal para ejecutar un hechizo oscuro debajo de su club nocturno.

Un canal humano para atraer a la magia negra al mundo físico.

 _Su propia hija. Víctima de los abusos constantes de su propio progenitor._

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su padre, la pequeña tenía un talento mágico genuino y logró convocar al demonio Norfulthing durante una sesión, dejando que matara a su padre y su tripulación fanática.

Y entonces, John Constantine fue y lo empeoró. Podría haber llamado a la policía, pero eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

John, después de haber practicado el ocultismo desde que era un niño, intentó salvar a Astra al conjurar a un demonio real y de rango más alto que el que ella había convocado.

Su nombre era Nergal.

Combatir fuego contra fuego.

Esa era la lógica de John.

Funcionó, hasta cierto punto.

Sin embargo, no lo nombraron ni lo ataron correctamente, dejándolo suelto. John no sabía ni la mitad de lo que creía saber, así que nunca hizo un hechizo de amarre alrededor del demonio, lo que significa que no pudo controlarlo.

Y John, esa noche aprendió... ...que su talento natural... no era suficiente.

Inevitablemente, el propio Nergal destrozó a Astra, enviándola al infierno y dejando a todo el grupo traumatizado y atormentado por el resto de sus vidas.

John sufrió una crisis nerviosa tras este incidente, y fue internado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Ravenscar, de donde fue entrando y saliendo durante varios años.

La culpabilidad por el destino de Astra le atormentó durante muchos años.

—Gracias por traer tan buenos recuerdos, Winters —expuso saliendo de esas memorias tempestuosas—. Te llamaré luego.

—Constantine.

— ¿Si?

—No dije que pudieras irte todavía.

— ¿Disculpa?

Una oleada de poder místico invisible lo arremetió.

Las puertas de la mansión se cerraron seguidamente mientras algo le impedía avanzar siquiera. John sintió el poder mágico emanando de Winters. Lo estaba cercando. ¿Pero acaso él se creía con el poder de evitar que escapara de ahí?

—Todos los eventos empezaron —anunció Barón. — ¿Lo sabes no? Al final, habrá muerte, pero por supuesto el balance será mantenido.

— ¿Y eso no es todo lo que te preocupa? —quiso saber Constantine—. No digo que el balance no sea importante pero…

—El mundo es un vasto caos, un manicomio, el teatro de la hipocresía, una tienda de picardía y adulación, un aposento de villanías, la escuela del desvarío, una guerra donde quieras o no debes luchar y vencer o ser derrotado, en la que o matas o te matan. Y no me veas de esa manera. Sé muy bien que ella debe morir —sentenció Winters.

—Nunca esperé conocer a alguien tan cínico como yo —. John rio casi sin gracia.

—Mira, siempre hay muertes que no me importan, así como hay pocas que sí. Admitiré que esta es una que me incomoda de cierto modo.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué te incomoda?

—Ya te lo dije. Esa chica tiene una parte buena, pero es obvio que el lado demoníaco de su herencia tomará control de ella —dijo Winters mientras se levantaba y miraba su basta biblioteca llena de libros—. Qué curioso.

— ¿Qué es lo curioso? —preguntó John.

—Me recuerda mucho a _"El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"_ —dijo tomando ese libro en sus manos _._ —¿Conoces la historia? Un hombre perseguido por haber cometido un crimen ingiere una pócima y sufre un cambio drástico de personalidad que le hace irreconocible. De esta manera, el Dr. Jekyll, un amable y esforzado científico, termina transformándose en el violento y despiadado Mr. Hyde, un personaje cuya maldad iba en aumento.

—Creo que el Dr. Jekyll tenía una personalidad muy amable pero, en realidad, jamás fue una buena persona —explicó John su punto de vista—. Jekyll anhelaba en secreto ser Hyde pero nunca quiso desprenderse de la máscara social con la que se había ocultado de la sociedad y de sí mismo. Cuando el brebaje le transformó en su sombra y permitió que ésta saliera a la superficie creyó haber encontrado la respuesta perfecta a su problema pero entonces era tarde porque su deseo de ser Hyde era ya más fuerte que él.

—Ese desdoblamiento parece generar un álter ego que recoge y concentra todo lo reprimido por el Dr. Jekyll y es con Mr. Hyde donde puede dar rienda suelta a sus más íntimos y oscuros deseos sin que en un principio, Jekyll corra ningún riesgo social. Similar a lo que sucederá con Raven si su oscuridad sigue creciendo, ¿no te parece? —inquirió Winters mirando al congelado mago.

—Su ser-alma está dividido —declaró John.

—Sí, es lo que me contaste. Su alma se dividió en siete partes. Un crimen atroz contra la naturaleza déjame agregar —advirtió Winters—. Pero, de hecho, ahora lo más probable es que nos encontremos con dos mujeres distintas, de carácter totalmente diferente. Si ese es el caso no podemos ignorar el hecho de que ella seguramente posee un doble amenazante que responde a un evidente poderío de muerte.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que, además de sus emociones divididas, en el interior de Raven moran… dos almas luchando entre sí por tomar el control?

—Algo así.

— ¿El gemelo psicológico? —indagó Constantine.

—La sombra —contestó Winters—. El doble que camina y trae consigo un augurio de muerte.

—El cara a cara del ser humano con su doble trasciende el parecido físico para apuntar a cosas más altas —habló John—. La terrible evidencia de que hay facetas de nosotros mismos que nos son del todo desconocidas; la constatación de que, en contra de lo que dicta la versión oficial, el individuo sí puede ser dividido; la prueba de que no sabemos quiénes somos; el terror, en fin, a asumir que eso que llamamos identidad es un ente frágil, voluble, escurridizo.

—Claramente una representación con un inherente factor siniestro. Si Hermano Sangre robó ese libro y una ceremonia mística es lo que desea llevar a cabo, es demasiado obvio que su objetivo es para traer a la luz esa parte siniestra de la chica —auguró Winters mientras ahora tomaba asiento de nuevo—. Y en caso de que lo logre, no habrá otra salida. Hay algo que no podemos dejar de pasar por alto y es que ella es un demonio y tú eres un exorcista —. Ahora miró inquisidoramente al rubio. — ¿Sabes lo que es necesario en este caso para destruirla? Llegado a este punto, llama la atención que los exorcistas, o al menos muchos de ellos, pregunten el nombre al demonio contra el que combaten.

—Lo sé, lo más importante es conocer su nombre. Dar el nombre a algo o tener el nombre significa tener poder sobre ese algo. En el momento en que el demonio revela su nombre, demuestra que está debilitado. Si no lo dice, es aún fuerte. ¿Entonces… debemos conocer el nombre de su lado oscuro para… acabar con ella?

—Sería un gran paso en principio.

—Zatanna tuvo una visión —reveló Constantine mientras buscaba la forma de desatarse del hechizo de sujeción—. Ella era la que acabaría con la vida de Raven.

—Ya veo. La hija del gran Zatara. Me sorprende que esa mujer no haya terminado con la vida de la mocosa cuando la conoció. Pero quiero que sepas algo: no voy a interferir ni intentaré cambiar el curso de los eventos predeterminados. Raven está destinada a morir, y ella lo hará.

—Parece que estuvieras hablando como quien cría a un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero.

—La conexión entre Raven y su padre es de un crecimiento casi parasitario al igual que la oscuridad que rodea toda su condición —comunicó Winters—. Cuando ella se enfrente a la muerte, significará también el fin de Trigon. Mínimamente hasta que otro portal sea creado. Pero por lo menos tendremos tiempos de paz sin que ese demonio pandimensional pueda poner sus garras sobre nuestro Universo.

— ¿Y decías que yo era de sangre fría? Estás dando una solución temporal a costa de la vida de una joven que no es culpable del terrible destino que acarrea.

—Me emocionas, Constantine, no sabía que tuvieras corazón —dijo con seriedad. — ¿Te importa realmente? ¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir ya? Espero que no hayas olvidado a la pequeña Astra.

—Cómo olvidarla. En este último tiempo, sólo han muerto a los que no he podido salvar. Me estás utilizando cuando creí que era al revés, que conveniente.

—Sí. Sé cómo manejar las cosas a mi favor, ¿no lo crees así Merlín? Otra cosa más. Una vez que acabemos con Hermano Sangre, el Grimorio de Volpert será mío. Ese es mi precio, no te cobraré nada de dinero. Piénsalo bien ahora mismo, porque no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

— ¿Me estas amenazando con no dejarme ir? ¿Es enserio?

—Si —afirmó el mago desde su posición en el sofá.

—Bien, pero… ¿puedo decirte algo? —preguntó John mientras ahora tenía una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro.

—No finjas ante mí. Te veo Constantine, tu miedo, tu culpa, tu remordimiento, latiendo con tu pulso. Sacrificaste a varios inocentes para avanzar en tu crecimiento místico. Causaste varias muertes.

—Cállate un minuto —comentó rápidamente el rubio—. He estado muriendo por contar este desde que lo escuché. Dos tipos entran a un bar…

—Santo Dios, Constantine —exclamó Winters mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente viendo al hombre con aborrecimiento. — ¿Una broma? ¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?

—No, espera —dijo John casi sin poder aguantar la risa—. Este te gustará. Pensarás en el por dos semanas. Dos tipos. Uno de ellos es ciego, el otro es su único y mejor amigo. El tipo ciego dice: "Hey cantinero, dame un trago de tu mejor whisky, y otro aquí para mi amigo". Y el cantinero dice: "¿Tú amigo? _**¿Dónde está?**_ _"._

Una sonrisa astuta y luego un gesto obsceno con su mano levantando el dedo medio. El típico gesto manual de _"fuck you"._

Y luego una fuerte luz dorada… junto a una cortina de humo.

El hombre rubio había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde se fue?

Observó en el medio de la habitación cómo el humo se fue uniendo formando lo que parecían ser letras. Barón observó y leyó lo que se integró: _"Púdrete, Winters"_.

Casi podía haber reído, la rebeldía de ese hombre no tenía límites. Era como un perro sin correa y sin bozal.

 _Entre perro y lobo._

Pero sabía muy bien que Constantine estaba demasiado lejos de ser un perro, él era un lobo, uno demasiado peligroso si no se lo tomaba en serio.

—Ruin infame y ahora también un payaso. Escapismo, que truco de circo lamentable. Eso lo aprendió de los Zatara seguramente. Espero que no lo olvides, Constantine. La mañana decae y la noche llega. Espero que abras tus ojos a tiempo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Los Titanes estaban sentados en la cocina teniendo su rutina habitual de la mañana. Robin comiendo huevos y café para el desayuno mientras leía el periódico, Starfire haciendo algo de su planeta natal, Cyborg y Chico Bestia teniendo su lucha de la mañana por la carne y el tofu.

Raven solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tofu.

—Carne.

—Tofu.

—Carne.

—Amigos, ¿qué es lo que les está molestando?

—Tofu.

—Carne.

—No te preocupes, Starfire. Es solo la eterna guerra clásica entre los carnívoros y los vegetarianos—. Raven apareció por detrás de la puerta—. Vamos, hagamos algo de comida para todos. Para cuando esos dos idiotas hayan terminado de pelear, será hora de cenar.

— ¿Crees que has dormido lo suficiente? —Terra preguntó cuándo noto a la hechicera entrar. Ella siempre estaba despierta a primera hora.

—Sí, creo que sí —Raven respondió. Robin, quien estaba concentrado leyendo, levantó la vista de su periódico matutino para observarla con detenimiento, mientras la chica ahora llenaba su tetera con agua.

Robin no había olvidado que anoche Raven parecía muy intranquila y casi iracunda con la llamada de Zatanna y su rubio acompañante. Sin embargo, hoy parecía totalmente relajada.

Lo más seguro que hubiese estado meditando en su habitación.

—Normalmente no duermes a esta hora —Starfire observó curiosa. — ¿Tuviste problemas para dormirte?

—Solo un mal sueño al principio pero luego todo mejoró —Raven simplemente respondió mientras encendía la estufa.

—Probablemente un mal sueño gracias a la obstrucción del colesterol cortesía de la comida de Cyborg. Eso solo produce ácido estomacal —el cambiante acusó.

—O tal vez fue por esos horribles y nauseabundos aperitivos a base de tofu que tú insististe en hacer que todos probaran —Cyborg dijo desafiado.

—Al menos nadie ha muerto por comer demasiado tofu; como hacen las personas todos los días por ataques cardíacos causados por años de comer demasiada carne roja —Chico Bestia contraatacó.

—Tal vez tus papilas gustativas murieron de aburrimiento —Cyborg acusó—. Y quién sabe cuántas personas han muerto por atragantarse con el tofu cuando se dan cuenta de lo desagradable que es.

— ¿Siempre pelean así como monos descerebrados? —cuestionó Zachary ya aburrido por la discusión mientras descansaba su mejilla en su puño. Utilizaría algún hechizo para callarlos si pudiera, pero lastimosamente su magia no funcionaba con seres humanos. Sus poderes solo afectaban a objetos inanimados y elementos.

—Todos los días es lo mismo —murmuró Robin con una exhalación de cansancio.

—Enserio, Robin, ¿preferirías comer tofu o carne? —exigió saber el cambiante.

—Lo siento, Chico Bestia, pero tendría que decir carne.

— ¡Gracias! —Cyborg exclamó mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa haciendo tambalear todos los vasos y platos.

—Traidor —. Los ojos de Chico Bestia se estrecharon. Robin levantó las manos en el signo universal de paz.

—Lo siento, simplemente no soy una persona vegetariana.

Raven se dirigió hacia los armarios para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de los niños y algo para Wally. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no prestar atención a los dos idiotas en la cocina. Mientras comenzaba a mezclar los ingredientes, su líder le habló.

— ¿Raven?

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella sin frenar lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes cocinar? —pregunto su líder con cautela.

Un tic nervioso surgió en el párpado de la hechicera.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

—Nada, es solo… que la última vez que cocinaste…—tartamudeó el Chico Maravilla—, no era para nada…

—Apetecible —terminó Chico Bestia la frase. Todavía recordaba los panqueques de Raven. Eran horrorosos e incomibles.

—Yo comería cualquier cosa que la dulce Raven preparara —dijo Zachary con dulzura mientras veía a la hechicera realmente hipnotizado por su aura de perfección—, seguramente tiene talento para hacer cualquier cosa con sus mágicas y delicadas manos.

— ¿Comerías cualquier cosa? Bien, entonces no tendrás problemas para comer la comida de Starfire —dijo Raven con una media y siniestra sonrisa.

—Espera, yo no…—se defendió el mago. Pero parecía que era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Oh, eso suena fabuloso amiga Raven! —gritó Starfire con júbilo. — ¡Le prepararé al amigo Zachary una gran comida tamareana que seguramente le encantará!

Mientras Raven preparaba los huevos, el tocino, las tostadas y la fruta, zumbaba alegremente para sí misma, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Robin.

¿Desde cuándo Raven actuaba tan jovialmente?

La hechicera casi hasta podía sentir que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —gritó Wally con euforia, mientras entraba casi derribando las puertas por la fuerza con que las abrió. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande que ocupaba casi todo su rostro.

—Buenos días —dijeron la mayoría.

 _«Extraño»_ , pensó Robin. El velocista también lucía como si fuera el maldito mejor día de su vida. Aunque siempre lucía así de entusiasmado, hoy parecía el doble o triple de lo normal.

Con su típica velocidad Wally se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el olor de los huevos, el beicon y el queso cheddar y se sentaba en su silla.

Raven estaba delante de la cocina de acero inoxidable, deslizando una tortilla en un plato de color blanco que había colocado sobre la encimera. El olor de la comida lo sobrecogió, porque se sentía incluso capaz de comerse el plato y la sartén también; le rugió el estómago.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar? —siguió indagando Robin.

—Desde que leí un libro de cocina, compre uno cuando fui a esa feria de libros —explicó la hechicera—. No es muy complicado si sigues unas series de instrucciones. Es realmente fácil cuando todo está detallado.

Luego Raven colocó los platos frente al velocista, mientras también dejaba un tazón con cereales frente a Melva y Timmy.

— ¿Solamente cocinaste para Flashito? —preguntó Zachary cuando notó que la preciosa chica no había hecho nada para él.

—Para él y para los niños —dijo ella mientras le daba un biberón con leche a Tommy—. ¿Acaso planeabas que cocinara para todo el mundo? Además, ellos cocinaran para ti.

— ¿Ellos?

Y entonces el mago sintió que fue atosigado por tres neandertales alborotadores.

—Copperfield, ¡hora de desayunar! —. La voz de Cyborg resonó a través de la cocina. — ¡Estoy haciendo tocino, huevos, jamón y salchichas!

— ¡Amigo, de ninguna manera estás corrompiendo a nuestro nuevo miembro mágico con esas porquerías! ¡Copperfield comerá tofu! —Zachary vio que el chico moco gritó.

— ¿Pueden dejar de llamarme Copperfield?

— ¿Qué otro apodo prefieres? —cuestionó Wally mientras llevaba una gran porción de waffles a su boca. — ¿Houdini, Criss Angel, David Blaine, Merlín, Gandalf, Harry Potter, Eisenheim? Elige el que más te guste.

—Prefiero que me llames Zachary —respondió con acidez el mago—, o el gran Zatara, o el maestro de la magia.

— ¿Yo soy el que intenta corromperlo? ¡Eso es asqueroso, Bestita! ¡Le estamos dando un verdadero banquete de bienvenida con comida real!

— ¡El tofu es comida de verdad, hombre de hojalata!

— ¡Que es una porquería! ¡No es digno de ser llamado comida de verdad!

— ¡Copperfield!

— ¡Zachary!

— ¡Dile que la carne / tofu es mejor! —ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó el mago tontamente.

— ¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? Un poco de comida real —comenzó el hombre robótico mientras llevaba a su cara un plato lleno de comida grasosa.

— ¿O tofu saludable? —Chico Bestia finalizó.

— ¿O tal vez deseas probar algo del budín de la felicidad que he hecho para celebrar tu llegada, nuevo amigo Zachary? —Starfire preguntó dulcemente, sosteniendo un cuenco lleno de…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Qué rayos era eso?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Acaso estaba... moviéndose...?**_

Wally se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Ya que todos cocinaron para él, creo que puede probar un poco de todo y no habría problemas.

Zachary quería lanzarle en este mismo instante un conjuro torturador a Kid Flash por abrir la boca de más. Y de nuevo se lamentó que su magia no actuara sobre humanos. Aunque podía conjurar algo pesado para que callera sobre su cabeza. Si, esa sería buena idea.

— ¡Perfecto! —profirió Cyborg.

— ¡Eres un genio, Flash! —alabó Chico Bestia.

— ¡Sí, amigo Kid Flash, muchas gracias por tu sabia decisión! —gritó Starfire.

—Creo que lo hizo apropósito —le murmuró Terra a la niña pequeña en un susurro.

—Creo que Kid Flash quiere matar al señor Zachary con la comida de Starfire —rio Melva mientras seguía comiendo de su plato de cereal y le quitaba algo de waffles al chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo está eso? —interrogó Raven mientras veía al velocista devorar su plato de comida.

—Es la mejor comida que comí alguna vez —dijo él—, lo juro, eres fantástica.

—Gracias, Wally.

—Espero que algún día puedas cocinar para todos Raven —dijo Robin viendo la escena con recelo—, a mí también me gustaría probar tu deliciosa comida.

—Pues consíguete a alguien más que te la prepare —espetó el pelirrojo con una mueca de enojo mientras arrimaba su plato más cerca suyo.

—Raven puede tomar sus propias decisiones —alegó Robin mientras su antifaz de contraía.

—Yo también hubiese querido la comida de la preciosa Raven —susurró Zachary.

—Pues tienes a tres cocineros para ti, Zatara —comentó la empática.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de si debo estar contento con eso o no —dijo el mago por el comentario de Raven.

—No deberías. La comida de Cyborg es lo único por aquí que es comestible, pero también es un paro cardíaco en un plato —ella respondió con su acento habitual.

—Maravilloso.

Maldijo a Zatanna internamente.

— ¡Oye, Copperfield, si no te das prisa, toda la comida real se enfriará! —gritó la voz de Cyborg.

— ¡Viejo, todo el tofu sano y agradable se enfriará! —el chico verde gritó.

— ¡Y el budín de la felicidad escapará de su plato si no lo devoras ahora mismo! —la alienígena agregó.

—Pensándolo bien, de repente no tengo mucha hambre —decidió, con el rostro verde por el espanto de la comida frente a sus ojos. Ninguno de los platos lucía apetecible, sobre todo el de la rara chica extraterrestre. Esa cosa amarilla con trozos morados dentro parecía querer escaparse del plato. Además… ¿estaba cubierto de mostaza?

Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Estúpida de su prima que lo mandó a este circo de fenómenos. Bueno, todos excepto la belleza de la hechicera, ella era alguien realmente agradable, su energía era…

 _Espera… un… momento._

Su energía…

Zachary estudio minuciosamente a la chica que ahora se hallaba tomando un poco de té y fue cuando lo percibió finalmente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle? La agraciada energía de Raven se hallaba mezclada con otra más. Con otra que le resultaba conocida desde que había entrado a esta torre. Una energía que le resultaba irritante. Era la energía de Flashito.

— ¿Raven? —llamó el mago.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Raven sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué tu energía y la de Flash están… combinadas? ¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

Raven escupió el té que estaba bebiendo. A Wally se le cayó el tenedor que ahora estaba sosteniendo un poco de tocino y quedó con la boca abierta.

Los niños habían dejado de comer cuando notaron como el ambiente parecía entrar en tensión.

El diario de Robin se deslizó de sus manos hasta el piso mientras miraba con sorpresa a los dos nombrados nerviosos mientras el comentario del mago resonaba y se repetía en sus oídos.

Chico Bestia tomó noción de eso y enfocó entonces su sentido del olfato. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró y, a pesar de que en ambos cuerpos resaltaba el olor a jabón producto de un baño reciente, podía distinguir el aroma de la chica y el del pelirrojo unidos. Era una mezcla rara pero ambos parecían estar impregnados en esa fragancia. Algo compartido.

—Es cierto, ambos huelen… igual.

—Emm —balbuceó Kid Flash—, ¿no es hora del entrenamiento?

—Entrenaremos luego de ver qué sucede aquí —musitó Robin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Pues no es obvio? —dijo Raven simplemente mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

— ¿Qué es lo obvio? —comentó Robin.

—Nuestros olores están así porque tomé una ducha en el baño de Kid Flash, por alguna extraña razón mi baño no tenía suministro de agua.

—Eso es raro, el suministro de agua está funcionando correctamente en toda la torre —añadió Cyborg con mesura.

—Y eso no explica la entremezcla de energías —siguió razonando Zachary.

Raven bebió su té nuevamente y su cuerpo se relajó.

—En todo caso —señaló ella con una voz fría que causó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral del mago—, ¿por qué tendría que dar alguna explicación? No es que hubiese cometido un crimen o algo parecido para que me estén interrogando. Además, ¿quién te dio permiso de analizar mi energía? Dijiste que querías escapar de la sombra de tu prima pero actúas igual que ella, nunca serás mejor que esa perra, humano iluso. Y Chico Bestia, olfatéame una vez más y no vivirás para contarlo.

—Entendido —susurró el cambiante de manera nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor se resbaló por su frente. Otra vez sus instintos atávicos de protección actuaban como si se hallara ante todo un carnívoro predador.

Zachary se quedó callado inminentemente. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Por un momento, creyó ver un rojo intenso en las pupilas de Raven que tan rápido como surgió, se desvaneció para dejar ese típico morado habitual. Algo casi imperceptible para cualquier mundano pero él no era uno. Ella era un demonio y no debía olvidarlo. ¿Pero por qué su energía parecía estar oscilando? Ayer parecía que estaba a punto de explosionar mientras discutía con su prima. Luego se despierta a la mañana siguiente como si fuera un día alegre para ella. Luego actúa nerviosa escupiendo su té y ahora con frialdad. ¿Eran sus emociones divididas o había algo más que se estaba perdiendo? Leer la mente de la chica era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, solo podía analizar su aura. Parecía un péndulo que se movía en dos direcciones opuestas. Tomaría nota de esto para informar inmediatamente a Zatanna.

—Asunto terminado —dijo la chica y Zachary notó que su aura se equilibraba de nuevo—, a nadie le debe importar lo que yo haga con mi vida. Sigan con su desayuno. Chico Bestia —llamó ella.

—Ya lo entendí —se defendió rápidamente—, no lo volveré a hacer.

—No es eso —dijo Raven atónita por el nerviosismo de su amigo verde. ¿Había dicho algo malo?—. Es hora de nuestro entrenamiento personalizado. Lo mismo que con Terra pero ahora es tu turno.

—Suerte con eso —indicó Terra tapándose su risa con una mano, el ambiente por lo menos se había aligerado un poco—. Yo estuve con dolores de cabeza por dos días seguidos.

Robin solo frunció el ceño.

Algo le estaban ocultando y no le gustaba para nada ignorar qué era. Aunque él ya tenía una ligera noción de lo que se trataba. Quizás… él ya había perdido su oportunidad con Raven.

Pero había algo más. Raven estaba actuando raro. Quizás era el nerviosismo por el robo del libro, o capaz no le gustaba la presencia del chico Zatara, al fin y al cabo Raven tenía una relación complicada con Zatanna.

O puede que fuera algo que estuviera fuera de su comprensión. Raven era complicada en cuanto a emociones se trataba.

—Amigo Zachary, ¿acaso no te comerás mi budín de la felicidad? —susurró con tristeza Starfire.

—Creo que eres un cobarde —se mofó Wally del mago.

Zachary lo miró furioso, pero se volvió hacia la comida asquerosa y tragó saliva.

 _«Puedo hacerlo, no soy un cobarde»_ , pensó para sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Decidió comer el pudín de la alienígena primero para que el resto de la comida pueda (con suerte) ahogar el sabor después. Tomó una cuchara y la hundió en la viscosidad llena de mostaza y cosas extrañas.

Todas las miradas, excepto la de Starfire que veía expectante al chico, se convirtieron en ojos grandes, acompañados por mandíbulas caídas.

Comenzó a lamentar su decisión, pero al darse cuenta de que no podía retroceder, se llevó la cuchara (la cual enigmáticamente se estaba desintegrando) a la boca y vacilante colocó el pegote dentro de sus fauces.

Tragó y colocó la pequeña ramita de metal (sí, la cuchara en realidad se había desintegrado) de nuevo en el plato. Los Titanes lo miraron con una expresión clara, indicando que pensaban que él era el más increíble o la cosa más extrañamente rara que hayan visto en sus vidas.

—Amigo…—susurró Chico Bestia.

—No estas…—siguió Robin.

—Muerto…—Terminó la oración Cyborg.

—Era pan comido para mí, acaso creyeron que yo, el gran Zachary no podría...

Cerró su boca cuando empezó a sentir una terrible indigestión y la acidez, una sensación ardiente que va desde el pecho al cuello y a la garganta. Sintió un sabor amargo en su boca y luego… vomitó todo el contenido en el suelo.

Su orgullo se había ido por el retrete con esto.

—Desagradable —comentó Terra con repugnancia.

— ¿Quieres que te cure? —preguntó Raven también con cara de aversión.

—Creo que tenemos apodo nuevo. Ahora le diremos Chico Vómito —carcajeó Wally con grandes risotadas.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Georgetown, Maryland**_

—Maldito hijo de puta. Y yo que creía que era el único bastardo.

 _¿La muerte de Raven era esencial para terminar con todo?_

Se encontraba en un dilema. La vida se nos presenta en un dilema insoportable. Un dilema entre lo que tenía derecho de hacer y lo que era correcto.

Él estaba seguro de algo, y es que no dejaría que Zatanna manchara sus manos con sangre.

También sabía algo y es que haría lo posible y lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvar la vida de la joven…

Pero si la situación lo ameritaba y no había otra salida más que la muerte, él mismo acabaría con el tormento de la chica. Su alma ya estaba rasgada.

Zatanna ya había percibido que la chica era una amenaza desde el principio, que la maldad se expelía por cada uno de sus poros y puede que haya tenido razón, pero como Fate había aludido, ella también tenía una naturaleza humana. Ella era una heroína y había salvado múltiples vidas en su labor. Ya había derrotado a su padre una vez.

 _Dilemas, dilemas…_

En resumen…

Punto A: ella era el Caballo de Troya de su demoniaco progenitor. A diferencia de ser un artilugio con forma de enorme caballo de madera que se menciona en la historia de la guerra de Troya y que según este relato fue usado por los griegos como una estrategia para introducirse en la ciudad fortificada, Raven era en carne propia una puerta de entrada a la Tierra para el gobernante del octavo círculo del Infierno. Su padre, y ahora la Iglesia de la Sangre, podrían usarla para lo que fue gestada.

Punto B: su alma tenía una parte pura y otra parte representativa de su herencia a la que todavía no podía dar nombre.

Punto C: condenarla al Infierno provocaría un trauma más a su larga lista de heridas en su ya estropeada existencia. La rememoraría en sus pesadillas al igual que a la pequeña Astra Logue y lo único que lo saciaría era beber hasta desfallecer.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Ser o no ser?

Hacer o no hacer quedaría mejor ilustrado aquí… Esa es la cuestión… la cuestión que lo tenía en una disyuntiva **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mal está presente en el mundo, es difícil negar que hay muchas fuerzas espirituales trabajando.

Si alguien lo mirara a los ojos probablemente no vería nada más que una máscara de indiferencia, ni frío ni calor. Pero si lo analizaban detenidamente sabrían porque él era así. Había visto cosas que otros no ven, que ni siquiera se imaginaban.

En las puertas del infierno hay un mensaje que dice: _"Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate"_.

" _Vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza"._

Pecado, impureza, sufrimiento, tormento eterno…

En el Infierno los condenados no están todos los pecadores juntos sino que hay toda una división en función de cuál ha sido el pecado principal. Está organizado en círculos concéntricos alrededor del propio Lucifer (cuanto más malo has sido, más cerca del centro te toca, mientras que los círculos más externos son los de los pecadorcillos de poca monta).

Había visto arder en el averno miles de almas consumidas por sus pecados, quemándose una y otra vez, eternamente.

Punto D: Raven seguía siendo un demonio y una esencia corrompida estaba desarrollándose en su interior.

Al fin y al cabo, cuando las amenazas se trataban de demonios, él era el mejor para exterminarlos, no por nada era considerado un excelso cazador de los seres del inframundo. Porque su deber principal era proteger al mundo de los terrores sobrenaturales que lo amenazan y devolverlos a donde pertenecen con sus conocimientos arcanos de las artes oscuras.

Pero…

 _¿Se atrevería a manchar sus propias manos de sangre?_

Por un momento no había dudas ni titubeos.

La respuesta era sí.

 _«Qué más da, mi alma ya está condenada al Infierno de todas formas»._

Y recordó en ese momento porque su alma ya estaba atada.

Para él, la lista era larga.

Quizás era la sangre del Nergal corriendo por sus propias venas luego de que ese demonio hiciera una transfusión y mezclara su sangre con la de él.

Su sangre ya estaba podrida y corroída.

Sin embargo, contraer una mancha demoníaca en la sangre no solo se hace mediante transfusión directa; después de eliminar mágicamente la sangre de demonio de su cuerpo, Constantine volvió a adquirir la mancha al tener relaciones sexuales con Ellie, una súcubo.

Quizás su tendencia a sacrificar amigos para ganar las victorias que considera necesarias, o a sus enfrentamientos directos con Dios y la Hueste Celestial.

O quizás la razón más escueta es que había vendido su alma en transacciones separadas a cada uno de los tres demonios en el triunvirato que gobierna el Infierno.

 _¿Por qué vendió su alma?_

Más recuerdos tormentosos.

Sus hábitos peligrosos le pasaron factura.

Se estaba muriendo, pero era obvio, los treinta cigarrillos por día iban a tener su consecuencia algún día.

Hace algunos años, después de tener algunos ataques graves de tos, Constantine se registró en un hospital.

Malas noticias.

El médico diagnosticó a John con cáncer de pulmón terminal avanzado y le dijo que solo le quedaba poco tiempo para vivir. Al escuchar esto, Constantine intentó curarlo y salvarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que su alma está condenada y el infierno estaba listo para darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Vendió su alma a los tres señores del Infierno. Ninguno de ellos quiso renunciar a su reclamo, pero ninguno de ellos podía ejercer su reclamo sin ofender a los otros dos, lo que destruiría su triunvirato y hundiría el Infierno en la guerra civil.

Lo planeó todo, no por nada era conocido por ser un experto manipulador.

Los tres señores se enfrentaron a una situación aterradora: si Constantine moría, se verían obligados a ir a la guerra por la posesión de su alma, lo que si se llevaba a cabo, causaría un desequilibrio. No dispuestos a arriesgar, los tres decidieron curar a John de su cáncer.

Una vez que se completó la curación, John se burló de los tres.

El Infierno… reino para los condenados, para aquellas almas perdidas que han perdido su rumbo y han cometido lo prohibido, que terminan en este reino de fuego y lava donde son penados.

El Infierno es una incesante mutilación del alma.

 _«Vencí al Diablo, a los tres bastardos, y les hice curar mi maldito cáncer de pulmón de paso._

 _Era el hombre más odiado»._

Él podría con Raven y el mismísimo Trigon si era necesario.

Punto E: si se enfrentaba a la oscuridad creciente… tenía la esperanza, el anhelo de que su alma putrefacta algún día pueda ser perdonada. Quizás así se absolverían sus pecados y con esto podría pagar su boleto al paraíso. Cuando muriera, poder elegir a donde ir y no cumplir su condena. Quería acabar con todo esto, que nada influyera más en su mundo.

 _«Mi nombre es John Constantine._

 _Soy el que sale de entre las sombras, con gabardina, cigarrillo y arrogancia. Puedo salvarte._

 _Aunque te cueste hasta la última gota de tu sangre, te sacaré los demonios. Les patearé las pelotas y les escupiré cuando estén en el suelo, y volveré a la oscuridad, dejando sólo un saludo, un guiño y un chiste._

 _Si me ven tras su espalda… no les aguarda nada bueno»._

¿Quién caminaría junto a él? Si cuando el que lo hacía estaba destinado a morir.

La magia le estaba pasando factura.

 _Magia_.

¿Ya lo había explicado?

Se engaña al Universo para que les entregue algo que no ganaron. Hacen ver a la gente lo que ellos quieren que vean. Tuercen el tiempo y el espacio.

Llévalo demasiado lejos y cosas muy malas pasan. Los sacrificios son costosos.

Toma lo que no ganaste, pero pagas por ello.

Siempre pagas por ello.

Esto es lo gracioso de la magia.

No importa si entiendes los costos. No importa si has sido quemado una y otra vez. Si todo lo que amas y valoras ha sido sacrificado, poco a poco.

Se siente… fantástico. Imagina la sensación. Eres el bastardo astuto que se burla del propio Universo. Toda la culpa y el arrepentimiento no se le comparan.

No puedes solo rendirte.

Y cuando has perdido a todos los que has amado, y todo lo que has valorado. Cuando te has vuelto amargo y retorcido, pudriéndote desde las heridas y la vergüenza. ¿Sabes lo que pasa luego?

Ahí es cuando comienzas a ser realmente poderoso.

Raven. Una joven hechicera mitad demonio como un gran potencial, tanto para el bien como para el mal, tanto que no se debería permitir que nadie con intenciones corrompidas sepan lo que es poner sus manos en ella.

 _«Y me pregunto qué tendré que abandonar por esto… suponiendo que no muera intentando»._

Casi todos sus amigos estaban muertos. Un rastro de cuerpos por donde vaya. Los poderes del maldito Universo le están diciendo que no merece vivir. Ni siquiera puede dormir bien por las noches y se pregunta si eso es parte de su precio.

Cuando camina por el parque central sus ojos se detienen en el sujeto que había visto estafando en la tienda de ese anciano.

Bueno, eso era interesante. Nuestro amigo sentando en el banco. Era la segunda vez que lo veía hoy. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que se levantó cuando él ya le llevaba unos pasos delante.

Constantine sonrió socarronamente. Un estúpido iluso que no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

En lugar de seguir su camino se desvió hacia un callejón oscuro y húmedo.

— ¿Dónde…? —preguntó el extraño mirando la ausencia del hombre.

Lo único que había en el callejón era un cigarro prendido desprendiendo su humo. Pero no había rastro alguno del mago.

— ¿Dónde me iría? —una voz sonó a espaldas del extraño—. Él que te contrató para seguirme debe de no haber gastado mucho, amigo. Eres tan sutil como un elefante, Chris.

—Maldito, ¿cómo supiste…?

— ¿No lo sabes? Soy malas noticias, hijo.

El joven sacó una pistola de su holgado pantalón.

— ¿Sí? ¿Entonces qué es esto? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, esa es una pistola —contestó Constantine con simpleza cruzándose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

—Me lo dijo un pajarito. ¿Sabes qué más me dijo?

— ¡No me importa! ¡Alabado sea Hermano Sangre! ¡La Iglesia de la Sangre se levantará! —vociferó de forma fanática y casi hasta enferma.

Disparó… pero ninguna bala salió del revólver, dejando al chico estupefacto. Volvió a apretar el gatillo una y otra vez pero nada sucedió.

— ¿Qué? Estaba cargada hace un momento.

—Magia, amigo —. Y a continuación, John le propinó un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo sangrar al chico.

—Ough —murmuró el extraño mientras llevaba sus manos a su nariz para frenar la hemorragia.

—Considérate afortunado —comunicó John mientras agarraba su brazo y lo torcía a una posición que ciertamente produjo el quiebre de algún hueso—, aún tienes tus piernas.

— ¡Hey, esa es mi billetera! —gritó el chico cuando el hombre rubio se la quitó del bolsillo.

— ¿Si? Puedes quedártela, sólo tomaré el dinero —dijo mientras sacaba los billetes y arrojaba la billetera vacía al suelo. Luego se agachó y tomó del cuello al muchacho mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo—. Y envía este mensaje. Dile a Hermano Sangre que esté preparado, porque me encargaré yo mismo de demoler cada cimiento de su inmunda secta. Ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte hecho más daño del que te mereces.

 **[...]**

— ¿Usted de nuevo, señor? —cuestionó el dueño de la tienda que había visitado al principio del día. — ¿Lo mismo de antes?

—Sí.

—Doce cincuenta, señor.

—Tome —dijo Constantine dándole el dinero—, quédese con el cambio.

— ¡Pero es uno de cincuenta! —objetó el dueño.

—Así es, amigo —expresó John saliendo de la tienda—. Una buena acción, me siento como un hombre nuevo —susurró a la nada. Luego siguió su camino.

— ¡John, espera!

—Zee —dijo sorprendido por ver a la maga ahora mismo, no la esperaba hasta más tarde—. No te pudiste resistir a estar sin mí un minuto más por lo que veo —comentó coqueteando con la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Winters? —dijo Zatanna ignorando el claro flirteo.

—Un inútil —expresó él con un puchero—. Espero que no me llame la próxima vez que se meta en un embrollo.

—No seas tan infantil. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esperaba un poco de lealtad, amor —confesó John—. Eso es todo.

—Claro, lealtad. Y esto viniendo de ti, el estafador más egoísta de la historia de los estafadores —dijo Zatanna cruzándose de brazos y viendo al hombre con una sonrisa.

—Eso duele —se defendió Constantine llevando una mano a su corazón y haciendo un gesto herido.

—Sé honesto conmigo por una vez, ¿qué te ofreció ese sujeto?

—Quiere el grimorio para él, y a Raven seis pies bajo tierra —vaticinó.

—Oh, eso no suena…

—Enciende esto, ¿quieres? —interrumpió él.

— _Erif_ —conjuró la maga y de sus manos emergió una pequeña llama _._ John acercó su rostro y prendió el cigarro.

—Mira, Zee, lo admito. Lo que él dijo tenía lógica. Pero tendré que pensar en su propuesta.

—Bien. Sé qué harás… lo que sea correcto.

—Claro que sí.

 _« ¿Matar a la chica era lo correcto?»._

—Lo único que pido es que ordenemos nuestros pensamientos antes de hacer algo —reflexionó Zatanna—. Y hasta que averigüemos cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento, necesitaremos un lugar para mantenernos a salvos.

—Afortunadamente, conozco el lugar perfecto.

— ¿Dónde iremos?

—Sujétate con fuerza a mi brazo —. Zatanna se aferró al antebrazo que le ofrecía—. Muy bien. Aquí vamos.

Zatanna notó que el brazo de Constantine se alejaba de ella y se aferró con más fuerza apretando fuertemente. De pronto todo se volvió negro, y la maga empezó a percibir una fuerte presión procedente de todas las trayectorias; no podía respirar, como si algo le comprimiera el pecho; sus globos oculares empujaban hacia el interior del cráneo; un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza; los tímpanos se le hundían más y más, un pitido constante en sus oídos y entonces…

Magia de teletransportación. Ella tenía sus propios métodos para hacerlo pero el de John era un poco más agresivo.

Aspiró a bocanadas de aire frío y abrió los llorosos ojos. Se sentía como si recién bajara de esos juegos de feria a los que su padre la llevaba cuando era solo una niña. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el estado de Maryland había desaparecido. Constantine y ella estaban de pie en un precioso campo desierto, en cuyo centro había una colosal edificación.

Sobre los árboles, ocasionalmente, entre las copas y las colinas, vio destellos de lo que debían de ser los tejados, quizá una torre. Torres y torretas y contrafuertes y filigranas de madera, a veces incluso chapiteles góticos y gárgolas; nada quedaba sin decorar.

John se acercó a la entrada y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Movió la llave de un lado a otro, intentando desatascar el cierre. De repente, la llave giró y la pesada puerta empezó a abrirse hacia dentro.

—No… me… lo puedo creer —tartamudeó la maga impresionada de verdad.

—Bienvenida, amor. Mi segundo hogar. Bienvenida a la _Casa del Misterio._

— ¡Increíble! Constantine, ¿cómo obtuviste acceso a la _Casa_? Mi padre me había contado de su existencia pero creía que era más como un mito.

—Soy un hombre con muchos secretos, Zee… ¿O debería decir misterios? —expresó con un tono enigmático.

—John —apuró ella.

—La verdad es que gané la llave en un juego de póker contra dos magos —reveló finalmente.

—Una casa que se mueve entre el espacio y el tiempo —explicó Zatanna viendo la construcción—, igual a la Torre del Destino de mi padre. Si las leyendas son ciertas, también lo hace la arquitectura de su interior.

Ella estaba al tanto que se sabía muy poco acerca de la _Casa del Misterio_ en general. La arquitectura es indeterminada y cambia periódicamente. Lo mismo es válido para el interior de la casa: las habitaciones cambian constantemente, y uno nunca entra en la misma habitación dos veces.

La Casa del Misterio posee sensibilidad, junto con poderes místicos.

—Es solo una adorable casa antigua. Eres bienvenida a ponerte cómoda, aquí estaremos a salvo de las garras del enemigo. Después de ti, amor.

Zatanna entró, seguida de John y luego la casa, como por arte de magia, se desvaneció en el vacío, como si nada hubiese estado allí hace un momento.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _ **Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts**_

Pocos de los que viven en el pueblo cercano vienen aquí, pero algunos sí:

Los marginados, que buscan comprensión.

Los perdidos, que buscan una dirección para sus desdichadas vidas.

Los desesperados, que buscan esperanza.

El sendero estaba bordeado por unos zarzales silvestres no muy crecidos y por algunos setos altos y muy cuidados. Al caminar, el hombre hacía ondear la oscura capa.

Algunas de las ramas de los árboles tapaban la luz de la luna.

Se desvió a la derecha y tomó un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja abierta de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso.

Red X leyó el cartel que estaba incrustado en un poste, con una mueca en su rostro tapado por su máscara.

" _ **Detrás de la valla de hierro y la puerta de roble se encuentra la comprensión, la dirección, incluso la esperanza".**_

Esta debía ser una sede de la Iglesia del tal Sebastian.

Ya había robado el libro de Raven, suponía que el propósito de la reunión era sobre hurtar las últimas cosas que estaban dentro de los planes de su contratista y por fin todo terminaría. Era una de los trabajos más largos que había tomado.

Levantó la mirada cuando una magnífica estancia surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristales emplomados de la planta baja. En algún punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía más allá del cercado borboteaba una fuente de agua. Jason, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercó a la puerta de entrada y un hombre con túnica le permitió la entrada, no sin antes escrutarlo con la mirada.

La amplia antesala, débilmente iluminada, estaba decorada con algo de lujo y un espléndido tapiz rojo cubría la mayor parte del suelo.

Era totalmente lo contrario al asqueroso y derruido almacén en donde se reunieron al principio.

Por fin, se detuvo ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubeó un segundo y, acto seguido, hizo girar la manija de lo que parecía ser oro.

Observó todo por un momento. Esperó encontrarse con esa rara mujer y el anciano hombre pero había más personas en el salón, sentados alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Pudo reconocer inmediatamente a dos: Doctor Luz, que tenía la vista pérdida y ni siquiera parecía haber notado su entrada, el cual parecía estar en un claro estado de inercia, quizás inducido por algún tipo de droga. También no le tardó mucho tiempo reconocer a uno de los enemigos de Batman, Victor Zsasz.

El otro sujeto, desconocido para él, era pálido y de apariencia desagradable, con un casco trasparente que cubría (o no tanto) lo que parecía ser su cerebro.

También había otros sujetos con túnicas, similares a las de esa mujer y Hermano Sangre.

Y descubrió algo en ese preciso momento, su contratista era más que un tipo religioso o algún coleccionista o contrabandista.

Parecía casi una secta.

Era obvio que era algún tipo de criminal y se regodeaba con esa clase de personas.

Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia parecían ser de algarrobo o pino y la única fuente de luz era de un candelabro suntuoso de cristal que colgaba sobre la mesa. Jason vaciló un momento en el umbral.

—Señor X —dijo una voz rigurosa y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—, casi llegas tarde.

Sebastian se encontraba en la punta de la mesa, mirándolo fijamente con su mentón apoyado en sus manos.

—Me retrasé, estaba en un pequeño bar disfrutando de mi victoria luego de robar el libro.

—Aquí, Red X —apuntó Hermano Sangre señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha—. Al lado de Psimon. Entonces, parece que todos estamos reunidos finalmente.

El aludido ocupó el asiento asignado. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Jason.

— ¿Red X? ¿Por qué mejor no lo llamamos por su verdadero nombre, Hermano Sangre?

— ¿Qué puedes ver, Psimon?

—Jason Todd —lo nombró el raro sujeto mientras su cerebro parecía brillar dentro de su casco—. Murió y fue revivido por el Pozo de Lázaro. Curioso sujeto.

—Sí, muy curioso.

El cuerpo de Jason se congeló.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Se sentía completamente expuesto ante la presencia de Psimon.

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Psimon y al ladrón.

—Bienvenido a nuestro pequeño círculo —dijo Hermano Sangre con lo que parecía una mueca realmente siniestra—, Jason Todd.

Y Jason, desde ese día en qué murió por la bomba explosiva del Joker, volvió a temer por su vida. Sabía que ahora estaba encadenado a estos sujetos… y en un grave aprieto el cual le sería difícil eludir. Pero él tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, debería moverse con cautela a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Disculpen tanto tiempo sin actualizar y la demora, pero es lo que sucede cuando tienes semanas ocupadas repleto de apuntes de la facultad de casi 2000 hojas, sin contar que tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental para empezar a escribir jaja, pero en compensación les dejé un capítulo bastante extenso.**

 **Este capítulo realmente me costó un poco y la verdad es que no quedé totalmente conforme con el resultado del mismo pero espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado (perdón si ver algún error de redacción o de ortografía, ya que me apuré un poco en publicarlo).**

 **Le di un poco más de protagonismo al personaje de Constantine, ¿qué les pareció? Sobre todo me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el dilema al que se enfrenta él, un exorcista en una disyuntiva en no saber qué hacer con Raven, una joven que justamente es mitad demonio.**

 **También la charla entre Barón Winters y Constantine es demasiado importante y reveladora para la historia. ¿Alguna conclusión sobre eso o lo que se viene a continuación?**

 **Aunque no solamente dejé plasmado el dilema de Constantine, sino también el de Raven con relación al amor.**

 **¿Alguna idea o consejo para los próximos capítulos?**

 **Estaré esperando sus opiniones, no se olviden de comentar, nos esteremos leyendo pronto ya que cada vez nos acercamos más al final!**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20: Triple ataque - Parte 1

**Capítulo 20: Triple ataque - Parte 1**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** **decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque el mismo tenía casi en total 20.000 palabras lo que me parecía una gran exageración para un solo capítulo. No se preocupen que los publicaré a los dos seguidamente.**

* * *

 _Las manos de esas criaturas agarraron su piel, tirando y abrasándolo. Intentó pelear. Podía escuchar a sus amigos gritar, pero una voz gritó más fuerte._

— _¡Raven!_ — _Robin exclamó._

 _Ella debió haber hecho algo, porque lo siguiente que Chico Bestia sabía es que el ejército de soldados de fuego había desaparecido por completo de la habitación. Chico Bestia se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie, mirando a la chica por la que habían arriesgado sus vidas para salvar._

 _Raven se volvió hacia ellos_ —. _Ya ha comenzado_ — _. Se quitó la capucha y Chico Bestia quedó asombrado por la expresión derrotada en su rostro_ —. _Y nada detendrá lo que tiene que suceder._

 _Robin estaba discutiendo con ella._

— _¿Estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo solo por una profecía que oíste de niña? ¿Qué tal si no era cierta?_

 _Chico Bestia no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Ella se estaba rindiendo? ¿Así? Así no era como ella actuaba._

 _Ella respondió en voz baja._

— _Robin, sé lo que digo._

— _Pero yo no lo acepto_ — _Robin dijo bruscamente_ —. _Puedes tomar el control, puedes evitar que suceda._

— _Toda mi vida he sabido que este día llegaría. Intenté controlar mi lado oscuro, intenté hacer cosas buenas. Luchar contra el mal y esperaba que eso compensara por el ser horrible que estoy destinada a ser_ — _dijo Raven, su voz aún suave. Ella no estaba mirando a los ojos de nadie. Chico Bestia se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que estaba aterrorizada._

— _Pero nadie conoce su destino. Hay algunas cosas que jamás podrías saber_ — _dijo Robin._

— _Sí, hay algo que no sabía_ — _sonrió temblando_ —. _Cómo llegué a tener amigos tan maravillosos. Solo quería que su último día fuera perfecto. Y en vez de eso, lo pasaron preocupándose por mí_ —. _Ella lo dijo como si fuera su culpa. ¿No sabía ella que siempre estarían preocupados por ella?_

 _Robin se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas_ —. _Para eso están los amigos._

 _Chico Bestia asintió detrás de Robin, deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para convencerla de que simplemente se alejara de esto._

 _Al apartarse, Raven dejó caer sus manos de las de Robin._

— _Y como mis amigos, tienen que dejarme ir._

 _Él se dio cuenta de lo que ella iba a hacer. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero la pared de la magia de Raven apareció antes de que pudiera. Robin golpeó sus manos contra el muro negro, pero no sirvió de nada. Raven era más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de ellos jamás admitiría. Ella podría hacer lo que decía la profecía._

 _Se levantó la capucha y comenzó a ascender por los pilares de piedra. Era un caos dentro de la burbuja oscura. Cyborg y Starfire estaban bombardeando el escudo. Robin estaba tirando todo lo que tenía. Chico Bestia se transformó en un Tyrannosaurus rex, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algún daño a la pared al chocar contra ella. Podía escuchar a Raven comenzando a cantar._

— _La gema nació del fuego del mal, la gema será su portal. Él viene a reclamarlo, él viene a reinar sobre el fin de todo lo mortal_ —. _Chico Bestia no podía apartar la vista de ella._

— _¡No!_ — _Robin gritó._

 _Chico Bestia miró la estatua, apenas viendo a Raven entre los símbolos que explotaron de su cuerpo y giraron alrededor de ella._

 _Starfire sollozó, se volvió y escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Robin, pero Chico Bestia no podía apartar la mirada._

 _Algo cayó de la mano de Raven cuando su cuerpo explotó en una luz brillante. Parpadeó, pero no volvió la cabeza. Él no podía simplemente dejarla desaparecer. Ella no podía... no podía simplemente desaparecer. La chica que siempre había hecho todo lo que podía y más para ayudar a las que le importaban. Y ahora ella simplemente se había ido._

 _Sabía que debería estar aterrorizado cuando apareció Trigon. Sabía que debería estar horrorizado mientras Trigon gritaba acerca de poseer el mundo. Pero no podía dejar de mirar el lugar donde Raven había desaparecido. Ella se fue. No habían podido salvarla._

 _Raven se había ido._

 _Tristeza, mucha nostalgia… añoranza._

— ¡Para! ¡Para ya! —clamó Chico Bestia mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza.

—Chico Bestia, lo están haciendo pésimo —criticó la empática—, me dejas abierta tu mente como si de un libro se tratase. Debes cerrarla. Debes evitar que yo la invada.

—Lo intento, pero es difícil Rae, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. Bien, lo intentemos una vez más. Esta vez prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo —dio su palabra él.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó una ya muy cansada Raven—. Esta es la octava ronda y sinceramente ya me estoy agotando, tengo una jaqueca terrible después de entrar tantas veces a ese magnífico cerebro tuyo.

—Pero debes estar emocionada con todas las cosas que aprendiste sobre mí —comentó el cambiante con una sonrisa amigable.

—No te das una idea cuánto.

—Te entiendo —dijo él presumiendo, sin notar el sarcasmo evidente—. Mi historia es como una saga a lo _George Lucas_. ¡Hay de todo! —exclamó levantando los brazos. — ¡Acción! ¡Chicas! ¡Tragedia! ¡Chicas! ¡Risas! ¡Chicas! Y no nos olvidemos… ¡Chicas!

—Suena realmente emocionante —murmuró la hechicera mirando al chico realmente aburrida—. Estoy ansiosa de leer tu mente de nuevo, pero… ¿podrías poner algo de voluntad de tu parte y evitar mi intrusión? En eso se basa el entrenamiento. La idea principal es evitar que seas presa fácil de Hermano Sangre y sus poderes hipnóticos.

—Está bien, creo que lo intentaré —expresó Chico Bestia convencido de que esta vez lo lograría.

—Bien —. La empática cerró sus ojos cantando su mantra—. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

El ser-alma de Raven, un gran cuervo negro, brotó de ella encaminándose derechamente hacia el chico, el cual cerró los ojos cuando un mareo lo hostigó, ya que la azotea comenzó a virar ante sus ojos.

 _Esto era nuevo para ella, era su pasado._

 _Raven puede ver como los biólogos Mark y Marie Logan se llevaron a Garfield, su hijo pequeño, al país africano de Upper Lamumba, donde realizaban investigaciones sobre códigos genéticos._

 _Garfield sufrió una rara enfermedad tropical que se creía que solo los animales podían sobrevivir, pues el niño fue mordido por un mono verde perteneciente a una especie muy rara. Una enfermedad extraña llamada Sakutia. En un movimiento desesperado por salvar a su hijo, el profesor Logan trató a Gar con una máquina no probada que originalmente desarrolló para aislar el vínculo genético común compartido entre humanos y animales._

 _Gar se recuperó, pero un efecto secundario le puso verde la piel. Unos años más tarde, Marie Logan fue amenazada por una mortal serpiente Mamba Negra, y el deseo de Gar de rescatar a su madre hizo que sus poderes lo convirtieran en una mangosta._

 _Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del segundo cambio que se había provocado en él: podía transformarse en cualquier animal._

 _Varios años más tarde, sus padres murieron en un accidente de navegación, un incidente que Gar todavía cree que pudo haber prevenido, pero era muy pequeño, tan pequeño e inexperto que fue incapaz de utilizar sus poderes para salvarlos._

 _Sentimientos de culpabilidad. Que lo acompañaba todos los días._

 _Después de la muerte de sus padres, Gar fue criado por el rey Tawaba, un amigo de los Logan y jefe de la tribu local. Mobu, el médico brujo de la tribu, odiaba tanto a los Logan que planeó que dos estadounidenses mataran a Gar a cambio de que él revelara el paradero de un templo que contenía un tesoro fabuloso. El templo se derrumbó y mató a Mobu, pero los dos saqueadores estadounidenses rescataron a Chico Bestia y lo llevaron de regreso a los EE. UU. Para obligarlo a cometer delitos por ellos. Los dos hombres finalmente se mataron, y los tribunales se dispusieron a nombrar un tutor legal para el chico._

 _Se decidió que el tutor sería Nicholas Galtry, un hombre malvado que era el abogado de la finca de los Logan. Mientras el joven estaba desaparecido en África, Galtry había malversado fondos de la herencia de Chico Bestia. Cuando se encontró a Gar, Galtry conspiró para matar al niño y tener toda la riqueza para él._

 _Odio... mucho odio..._

 _Gar odiaba a Galtry, pero las cosas mejoraron cuando el chico conoció a Rita "Elasti-Girl" Farr de la Doom Patrol y Steve "Mento" Dayton._

 _Raven pudo analizar que sea cual sea el equipo del que forme parte, le gusta bromear con la gente y hacer chistes sobre las situaciones en las que el equipo se involucra. Sin embargo, esto es sólo una fachada. En realidad, Chico Bestia es un niño que ha sufrido muchas dificultades en su vida..._

 _Dolor... era demasiado…_

Raven salió de su mente cuando sintió como Chico Bestia logró bloquear su intromisión. Ella agradeció a Azar, después de ocho intentos lo había logrado finalmente.

—Lo lograste —lo agasajó Raven, aunque sin demasiada emoción—. Al igual que Terra solo quedaría fortalecer tu mente con un poco más de entrenamiento, pero lo has hecho… medianamente bien.

—Te dije que lo lograría y mi cerebro ni siquiera se achicharró. ¿Te sientes bien, Raven? —preguntó al ver a la hechicera cojear un poco.

—Sí —afirmó ella—, solo que después de esto mis barreras empáticas quedan un poco endebles pero se me pasará.

La alarma de sus comunicadores sonó en ese instante.

—Bien —señaló Chico Bestia—, el deber nos llama.

 **[…]**

Las luces rojas parpadeantes iluminaron la Torre.

— ¿Qué sucede? —. Era casi media noche cuando parecía que algo andaba mal, era por lógica que todos se asustarían ante tal estruendo. Starfire observaba agitada a Robin esperando una respuesta por parte del líder quien miraba desesperadamente la enorme pantalla en el centro de la sala, la cual mostraba un enorme mapa de la ciudad y múltiples señales.

—Hay problemas —murmuró Robin. Las comisuras de su máscara bajaban en concentración mientras miraba en la computadora, encontrando el lugar y el villano. Luego miró rápidamente a todos sus colegas.

— ¿De qué se trata? —interrogó Raven mientras se acercaba junto a Chico Bestia. Todos los otros titanes ya estaban reunidos ahí.

—La ciudad está siendo víctima de un ataque desde tres frentes. La Iglesia de la Sangre ha hecho su primer movimiento y nos toman por sorpresa. Doctor Luz, Psimon y Red X. Norte, sur y oeste. Dos museos y una tienda de antigüedades.

— ¿Ese indecoroso ladronzuelo sigue suelto? —cuestionó Zachary recordando a la sucia comadreja que lo humilló—. Creo que puedo encargarme de él, la última vez solo me tomó desprevenido.

—No sabemos cuál villano está en cual lugar por lo que no podremos elegir a nuestro contrincante —le comunicó Robin.

— ¿Cómo nos dividideros? —preguntó Raven—. Somos ocho en total. ¿Un tres- tres- dos suena bien para ti?

—Será lo mejor —razonó el líder.

— ¡Yo quiero ir con Raven! —pronunció rápidamente Zachary levantando su mano.

—Oye, yo iré a la misión con Raven —riñó Wally mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

—Raven es mi objetivo de vigilancia —informó Zachary al pelirrojo—, por lo cual tendré que estar cerca de ella. Muy cerca —concluyó con una sonrisa galante para molestar al pelirrojo.

—Nada de eso —interrumpió la discusión Robin—. Soy el líder del equipo por lo que yo dirigiré la misión. Raven, tú irás junto a Cyborg al museo del norte.

—Entendido —indicó la hechicera.

— ¡Booyah! —gritó Cyborg con agitación y algo divertido—. ¡Una misión juntos, Rae, choca esos cinco! —dijo estirando su mano abierta.

—Sí, chócalos —musitó Raven en voz monocorde, mientras estrellaba su mano con la del hombre robótico sin mucha alegría.

—Kid Flash —ordenó ahora al velocista—, tú estarás a cargo junto a Zatara y Chico Bestia de la tienda de antigüedades en el sur.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a una misión junto al Chico Vómito? —cuestionó Wally mientras miraba con resentimiento al mago.

—No te creas que yo estoy emocionado de compartir espacio contigo —repuso Zachary—, agradece que tenga la paciencia de compartir el oxígeno dentro de esta mugrosa torre.

—No soy siempre la voz de la razón pero creo que deberían dejar sus problemas personales fuera de esto —trató de serenar Chico Bestia—. Estamos en una misión realmente importante.

—Opino igual que él —apoyó Terra a su amigo verde.

—Cállate, chico moco —despotricó Zachary viendo con menosprecio al cambiante—, no te creas con la autoridad de darme órdenes. No trabajo para nadie más que para mí mismo, menos para un animal de circo. Así que ahórrate tus comentarios para alguien que le interese.

Chico Bestia lanzó un gruñido casi animal pero una mano en su hombro lo relajó.

—Déjalo —dijo Terra—. No tiene sentido pelear entre nosotros.

—Zatara, tendrás que hacer esto —dispuso Robin—, tu ayuda nos será útil.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —dijo el mago agitando su mano y restándole importancia al asunto.

—Por lo tanto, Starfire y yo quedaremos contigo —apuntó Terra ahora.

—Exacto —dictaminó Robin—. Nosotros tres iremos al oeste. Tengan cuidado, no sabemos contra quien nos enfrentaremos por lo cual no bajen la guardia por ningún motivo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —murmuró Raven en voz baja. Su sexto sentido nunca le fallaba.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Raven? —le preguntó Cyborg, el cual se encontraba a su lado.

—No, nada, solo… ignórame.

— ¿Seguro que estarás a salvo por tu cuenta? —preguntó Wally a la hechicera.

—Estaré bien —Raven los miró a todos a su vez—. Todos deben asegurarse de tener especial cuidado. No necesitamos ningún accidente.

Con el plan finalizado se fueron por caminos separados. Aunque Raven no estaba mirando, Starfire vio cómo Kid Flash la observaba como no queriendo dejarla ir. No se veía emocionado con la tarea, pero todos sabían que esta era la mejor opción.

Terra junto a Starfire y Robin salieron primero, sin más despedidas que 'hasta luego'. No fue un movimiento insensible, sino esperanzador. No hay necesidad de decir adiós porque volverían pronto.

O eso es lo que ellos creían.

— ¿Estás lista? —Cyborg preguntó al llegar a la zona inferior de la torre.

Raven retiró su cabello y asintió mientras miraba el T-Car—. Como siempre, lo estoy.

Ella se deslizó hacia el lado del pasajero del auto y luego Cyborg lo puso en marcha. Raven sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tengo que decir que extrañé a tu _bebé_ —le dijo ella.

Cyborg rio y salió de la torre cuando la compuerta se abrió. Starfire y Chico Bestia, en forma de halcón, volaron sobre ellos. Terra también lo hacía sobre una roca. Robin estaba ya avanzando en su motocicleta, la R-Cycle. Él se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de Raven seguían fijamente al pequeño manchón escarlata y amarillo que se movió con gran velocidad y desaparecía de la vista de cualquiera. Cyborg se mordió la lengua en las preguntas que le gustaría hacer. Ahora no era el momento.

El hombre robótico la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado a la niña que solía conocer. Parecía que ayer estaba escondida detrás de sus libros y puertas y cerrada al resto. Ahora ella sorprendentemente parecía sonreír más y estar más abierta, sobre todo desde la llegada de Kid Flash. Pero también había días en la que parecía más… rara de lo normal.

Observó como la hechicera permanecía con los ojos cerrados murmurando su famosa frase suavemente. Una y otra vez.

—Toma la siguiente curva a la izquierda, por favor —susurró Raven dirigiendo—. Ya sé cuál es nuestro objetivo, puedo sentirlo, nos dirigimos directamente hacia Red X.

 _«Genial»_ , pensó la hechicera. Un nuevo encuentro con el insoportable ladrón.

Cyborg siguió sus instrucciones, vigilando. Pasaron unos minutos más, silenciosos.

Se giró y Raven se enderezó un poco, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Está cerca. Muy cerca. Izquierda aquí.

Cyborg abrió su comunicador

—Raven identificó a Red X en el museo del norte —notificó él—. Estamos a unas seis millas del mismo.

—Eso está cerca. ¿Alguna información sobre quienes se encuentran en el sur y oeste? —preguntó Robin.

Cyborg miró a Raven, preguntándose si tendría que repetir la pregunta. Raven lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió Cyborg.

—Estén atentos —dijo Robin—. Y tengan cuidado de que no…

— ¡Cyborg! —gritó Raven.

Pisó los frenos en un acto reflejo, el coche chirrió mientras tiraba de la rueda hacia un lado. Apenas evitaban la figura en el centro de la calle. Por la velocidad a la que viajaban y el freno repentino el auto dio la vuelta y se levantó, girando tres veces en el aire antes de detenerse, quedando el vehículo invertido con el techo sobre el pavimento y demasiado humo saliendo del mismo.

Cyborg se felicitó internamente por haber instalado los airbags hace unas semanas atrás en el auto. Las bolsas de aire habían amortiguado el mayor impacto de la colisión.

Aunque su lado humano estaba conmocionado y aturdido, su lado cibernético nunca dejó de funcionar. Había una persona en medio de la calle, ¿verdad? Un hombre. Miró más de cerca. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Raven? —murmuró. — ¿Raven? Tenemos que movernos. Tenemos que movernos ahora mismo. El hombre de la calle, es...

—Psimon —susurró ella, tosiendo por el humo y tratando de moverse pero estaba atrapada entre el colchón de aire de seguridad y el cinturón.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿No era Red X el que estaba cerca? ¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco dolorido.

—Teletransportación —aclaró ella—. Puedo llevarte conmigo, llegar al museo más rápido y escapar de aquí—. Ella se movió y se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Menos hablar. Más acción —dijo Raven. — ¿Puedes alcanzarme?

Él estiró el brazo y le tomó la muñeca—. Te tengo.

—Solo dame un segundo para orientarme, mi cabeza está un poco aturdida...

Cyborg rodó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que las botas avanzaban hacia ellos—. ¡No tenemos un segundo! ¡Ya viene!

—Solo... espera...

Cyborg escuchó el sonido de algo cargando. Y pensó que sabía qué era.

— ¡Raven!

— _Azarath_ …

Los pasos se acercaban mucho más.

—… _Metrion_ …

Cyborg escuchó una risita funesta desde afuera—. No sabes lo mucho que he estado esperando esto, Raven. Tu padre nos espera—. A pesar de que las palabras no estaban dirigidas a él, Cyborg se estremeció—. Psimon dice…—se escuchó la voz del enemigo murmurar.

—… _Zinthos…_ —suspiró Raven.

—…explota —terminó la oración Psimon.

En el momento entre la palabra de Raven y su teletransportación, Cyborg percibió una luz rosada y cegadora. El metal en el auto pulsó cuando Psimon los atacó y el vehículo voló en mil pedazos. Cyborg abrió la boca para gritar y luego…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los envolvió la oscuridad y notó como si algo le comprimiera con violencia el cuerpo. Cyborg creyó que se asfixiaba, porque no podía respirar ni ver, y lo único sólido que percibía era la mano de Raven.

El hombre robótico abrió los ojos. No tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido, pero era evidente que se hallaba tendido sobre algo que semejaba hojas y ramitas. Inspiró con dificultad para llenar de aire puro sus pulmones que notaba casi aplastados.

Estaba a salvo.

— ¿Raven? —preguntó Cyborg.

Oyó a un comunicador gritar desde algún lugar cerca de él. — ¡¿Raven?!

Cyborg parpadeó y se sentó, oyendo la voz de Kid Flash en el comunicador preguntando por la empática. Estaban en un parque en algún lugar, con árboles a su alrededor. Raven yacía a unos metros de distancia, con los ojos cerrados. Su labio estaba sangrando y había cortes superficiales en sus brazos, pero no parecía estar en tan mal estado.

— ¡¿Raven?! —preguntó de nuevo el velocista.

Ella gimió, alcanzando una mano hasta su cabeza—. Eso dolió.

—Casi no lo logras, te tomaste tu tiempo —apuntó Cyborg.

—Me daba vueltas la cabeza, si no hubiera tomado ese segundo extra, solo la mitad de nosotros habría terminado aquí. Y me refiero literalmente a la mitad de cada uno de nosotros —le dijo ella. — ¿Estás bien? Qué…

—Maldita sea, Raven, si estás viva y no respondes, ¡te voy a matar! —Wally gritó en el comunicador.

Ella lo recogió y lo abrió—. Estoy bien. Ambos estamos bien.

— ¿Qué pasó? —. Ese era Robin—. Estaba hablando con Cyborg y lo siguiente que sabemos es que hubo una explosión.

Cyborg miró a su alrededor. Sí, allí estaban, en el parque central del norte de Jump City, lejos de la carretera principal.

— ¿Fue Psimon? ¿O Doctor Luz? —preguntó Starfire ahora.

Raven contestó.

—Psimon. Entró en la carretera y luego detonó el auto. Ahora seguro se está dirigiendo a algunos de los dos lugares. Oeste o sur. Tengan cuidado con él, es peligroso.

— ¿Pero estás bien? —cuestionó Wally nuevamente.

—Lo estamos —dijo Cyborg—. Pero mi coche no.

Raven lo miró con algo de culpa

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—Está bien, siempre se puede reparar. Mejor eso que nosotros.

Raven cerró el comunicador y se levantó lentamente. Ella meneó su brazo derecho con cuidado.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —Cyborg preguntó, siguiéndola. Una de sus articulaciones emitía chispas, pero no era nada que quince minutos con un destornillador no pudiera arreglar. Habían sido increíblemente afortunados de haber sobrevivido tanto al choque como al ataque sorpresa de Psimon con poco más que algunos golpes y moretones.

—Solo dolor. Pero estaré bien. Ahora movámonos, tenemos un ladrón que atrapar —dijo ella mientras frotó el músculo agotado y comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección de su objetivo.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Museo de Jump City – Oeste**

Era de noche y la ciudad estaba prendida con miles de luces brillantes. De repente, apareció una irradiación resplandeciente. Y una luz desconocida solía significar una cosa: Doctor Luz había regresado nuevamente. Los Titanes rápidamente llegaron a la escena y lo encontraron atracando el museo.

—Ah, esto es fácil. Solamente asesino a un estúpido guardia y el _Cuenco de Athanor_ está completamente en mis manos —dijo Doctor Luz mientras aferraba el objeto, el cuerpo de un hombre fallecido a sus pies—. Sí, ciertamente, llevo mucho tiempo cometiendo el error de intentar desafiar superhéroes. Debería haberme contentado con ser un ladrón.

Rápidamente se giró y vio a tres Titanes llegando a la escena. Perfecto, la bruja no estaba entre ellos, esto sería realmente fácil para él. Sonrió maliciosamente y cargó los láseres.

—Hola, Titanes —dijo—. Qué amable de su parte arrojar algo de luz sobre mi genio.

— ¡Deberías haberte contentado con quedarte entre rejas, Luz! —exclamó la voz de Robin.

—Porque eso nos habría evitado el engorro de tener que enviarte de vuelta —expresó en el momento Terra.

—Robin. Eres tú el que está a punto de caer. He de admitirlo, lo prefiero así. Eres la conexión entre los Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia… y ciertamente preferiría destruirlos a ellos, si pudiera elegir. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen del caballo regalado, ¿no? ¡Alabado sea Hermano Sangre!

Y con eso comenzó a dispararles.

Doctor Luz irguió su brazo y un amplificador lumínico arremetió contra los tres, creando un cráter cuando los tres héroes se separaron. Cada uno se apartó del camino y luego se aseguraron de mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego de los láseres. Starfire comenzó a dispararle starbolts, pero él simplemente les disparó sus láseres deteniendo sus ataques.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Alabado sea Hermano Sangre? —preguntó Terra confundida. — ¿Acaba de perder su cerebro nuevamente?

—Está bajo control hipnótico —hiso saber Robin cuando notó la mirada nublada y dispersa en el hombre—. Pero sigue siendo peligroso. ¡Titanes! ¡Al ataque!

La voz de Robin gritó como siempre lo había hecho y los tres respondieron como siempre lo hicieron, con seriedad y fervor. Estaban luchando contra Dr. Luz, como solían hacer, y esta vez su tecnología era un poco más dura de lo habitual.

Terra llevó sus manos al suelo resquebrajando el suelo tratando de crear una grieta sobre donde estaba parado él. Starfire soltó unos cuantos starbolts y Robin lanzó un aluvión de discos explosivos. Luz sobrevivió al ataque inicial con un destello y una risa.

—Soy el nuevo Doctor Luz. No tengo miedo a nadie.

— ¡Ahora mismo no eres más que una marioneta! —gritó el Chico Maravilla mientras corría hacia Luz.

— ¡Quieto mono de circo, estoy intentando matarte! —. Un disparo esquivado por una ágil acrobacia.

—Siempre lo intentas, Luz, afortunadamente siempre fallas —se burló Robin.

—Oh, chico murciélago, eso era antes —dijo siniestramente Luz—. Esta vez triunfaré.

Acto seguido, la luces de lugar y de afuera parpadearon. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Luego las lámparas del museo quedaron a oscuras, hasta que la única luz que quedó en toda la calle fue la que brindaba la luna llena.

Los ojos de Starfire se abrieron de par en par. — ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Tiene el poder de drenar cualquier luz y así él se fortalece —dijo Robin, sacando el bastón de metal de su cinturón utilitario y girándolo—, pero vamos a detenerlo.

Corrió hacia Dr. Luz y lo atacó de frente. El villano atrapó el palo en sus palmas, usando la luz plateada para romperlo por la mitad. Atontado momentáneamente, Robin sostuvo el bastón roto en sus manos.

Luz retiró un brazo para darle un puñetazo cuando fue golpeado desde arriba por un aluvión de rayos. Robin saltó del camino cuando Starfire se paró frente al contrincante, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Rodó hacia atrás, tropezando con una estantería. Apresuradamente se movió y sus manos estaban cubiertas de nuevo en el aura plateada mientras ahora los tres observaban sorprendidos como las luces del fondo de la ciudad también titilaban.

—Ahora está absorbiendo la electricidad, esto es malo —afirmó Robin.

— ¡Exacto! —se jactó el villano parándose frente a ellos. — ¡Absorber todas las luces de la ciudad me dará una cantidad ilimitada de energía!

—No cuentes con eso —señaló Robin, corriendo hacia él de nuevo. Luz apuntó rayos de luz plateada hacia el líder. Robin los esquivó a todos, disparando un birdarang que explotó en el pecho del villano. La bombilla amarilla en medio del traje estalló y se encendió con electricidad suelta. Robin dio un puñetazo con enojo y Doctor Luz esquivó para que la mano derecha de Robin entrara directamente en la bombilla rota.

— ¡Augh! —Robin gritó cuando la electricidad se sacudió a través de su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas.

Starfire lanzó rayos de luz mientras Terra enviaba volando cientos de rocas, sin embargo su enemigo usó la energía de la luz absorbida para esquivarlos rápidamente.

—No pueden ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz —se rio Doctor Luz. Starfire apuntó hacia él pero, en un instante, desapareció del museo.

Los ojos de Starfire volvieron a su verde regular mientras volaba hacia Robin. El chico se frotó el dolor de cabeza. — ¿Lo detuviste?

—No —comentó Starfire con tristeza—. No lo hice.

Cuando salieron del lugar, las chicas y Robin observaron con horror cómo las luces de la ciudad destellaban y se apagaban.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Starfire entró en pánico.

— ¡Está atacando la planta de energía! —Robin gritó mientras la farola sobre ellos chisporroteaba. — ¡Está absorbiendo todas las luces de la ciudad! Tenemos que movernos, ¡ahora!

Starfire tomó las manos de Robin y Terra hizo levitar un gran trozo de roca. En unos segundos, comenzaron a volar, sobrevolando las calles de la ciudad. Todas las luces debajo de ellos parpadearon y vibraron peligrosamente.

—Ahí —señaló Robin hacia las máquinas y cables gigantes que transferían electricidad a toda la ciudad—. Vamos a derribarlo.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron dentro de las puertas de la planta, Robin cargó directamente con Starfire y Terra volando a su lado. Siguieron el rastro de luces apagadas hacia el corazón de la planta. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron de par en par cuando encontraron a Luz apretado con fuerza contra el principal generador eléctrico de la ciudad, rayos de electricidad destellando mientras remolinos de plata rodeaban todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ha obtenido demasiado poder! —Terra gritó.

— ¡Tenemos que frenarlo de alguna manera! —Robin exclamó, lanzando cinco discos a los brazos del Doctor Luz. Estallaron al contacto, y él se volvió lenta y amenazadoramente hacia el Chico Maravilla. Un movimiento de un dedo fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviar un enorme haz de plata volando hacia Robin, quien saltó del camino justo a tiempo.

El villano se estremeció cuando un torrente de estrobos lo golpeó en la espalda. Starfire los lanzó sin tregua, y en poco tiempo, el villano estaba envuelto en humo.

— ¿Somos victoriosos? —preguntó Starfire, flotando en el aire con un starbolt listo. Sin previo aviso, una enorme mano envuelta en una luz plateada salió del humo y la agarró.

— ¡Starfire! —Robin increpó. Ella luchó contra el ahora gigantesco agarre del Doctor Luz, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa, chico murciélago? ¿Celoso? —Luz rio sin aliento. Su mano libre sostenía a Starfire alrededor de su estómago, manteniéndola presionada contra él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a Robin.

—Déjala ir y te prometo que solo te enviaré a la cárcel —señaló Robin en un hilo de voz, con los puños cerrados.

—Pero estaba llegando a conocerla—. Luz sonrió, acariciando con su mano la cintura de la chica—. Y ella parece muy amigable. ¿No lo crees?

Un gruñido arrancó de la boca de Robin y se acercó con un paso.

—Espera, Robin, si te acercas… —Terra advirtió.

Doctor Luz arrastró a Starfire hacia atrás—. Uh, uh. No haría eso si fuera tú. Un paso más y la mato. Una llave rápida en el cuello. ¿Crees que las alienígenas mueren tan fácilmente como los humanos? —preguntó, mirando a Starfire—. Nunca antes había estado con una alienígena. No hay sorpresas que deba saber, ¿verdad?

—Si la tocas de nuevo, te juro por Dios que te mataré —amenazó Robin.

—Tal vez, pero no antes de que yo la mate—. Besó la mejilla de Starfire. La chica se removió inquieta.

—Suéltala y puedes llevarte ese objeto que te robaste. Ni siquiera voy a pelear —ofreció Robin.

— ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —Luz preguntó, haciendo pucheros—. Lo prefiero mucho así —le sonrió a Starfire—. Luchando, suplicando. Llorando. Lo hace todo más dulce.

—Por favor, Luz. Detente —Robin ni siquiera estaba mirando al villano. Solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los aterrorizados de Starfire—. No hagas esto.

—Pero yo quiero —Luz inclinó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Starfire. Incluso desde su distancia, Robin podía ver las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos mientras lo miraba, suplicándole en silencio que él hiciera algo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si él hacía un movimiento, Luz la mataría. Si él no se movía, Luz lo haría... Recordó todo lo que Zatanna le había contado sobre este psicópata y de lo que era capaz.

—Niña bonita —dijo Doctor Luz mientras la acercaba a su cara. Ella trató de alejarse en vano—. Dime, ¿de qué están hechos esos rayos?

— ¡No la toques! —Robin rugió. Corrió hacia ellos y lanzó tantos birdarangs como pudo. Terra lo ayudaba lanzando una muralla de piedra realmente grande. Sin embargo un destello de plata apareció frente al villano, reflejando los birdarangs de vuelta a Robin, así como destruyendo la roca de Terra.

Starfire gritó mientras los birdarangs explotaban alrededor de su líder. La ira la recorrió mientras le disparaba a su contrincante con sus ojos. Él soltó un grito de rabia cuando lo golpeó, pero la abrazó con más fuerza, acercándola aún más.

—Nunca respondiste, así que te lo diré —susurró peligrosamente. Starfire trató de liberarse con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir—. Estoy seguro de que al menos un componente de esos rayos verdes es la energía luminosa.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron de par en par en la realización. Seguramente intentaría absorber nuevamente la energía de Starfire como la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Luz en el Instituto Franklin. — ¡No!

Los gritos desgarradores de Starfire resonaron en el aire cuando Doctor Luz comenzó a drenarla. Brillantes remolinos verdes dejaron a Starfire y fueron absorbidos en su traje.

— ¡Déjala ir! —Terra se precipitó ciegamente hacia el villano, pero fue empujada hacia atrás por una pared de plata. — ¡Starfire! —golpeó la pared de luz con toda su fuerza. — ¡Starfire, voy a sacarte!

Los gritos de Starfire fueron ensordecedores y luego se hicieron cada vez más suaves.

Robin y Terra la llamaron con urgencia, desesperadamente, pero se estaba debilitando. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Robin golpeó sus puños contra el escudo con frustración. Starfire se aflojó en las manos de Doctor Luz, su cabello rojo caía en cascada mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás. — ¡Starfire!

La risa maníaca de Doctor Luz hizo eco en toda la planta. — ¡Nada puede detenerme! —gritó mientras Robin golpeaba la barrera inflexible—. Ustedes, los Titanes, son peones sin valor. Hermosos —agregó mientras acercaba a una Starfire desmayada a su cara—, pero ahora completamente sin valor.

Robin observó con terror como el villano la arrojó como una muñeca de trapo. Reaccionando rápidamente, saltó en el aire, atrapándola a media caída y rodando por el suelo.

— ¿Dijiste que me derrotarías? —Luz se regodeó.

Robin lo ignoró y puso sus palmas en el suelo, luchando por levantarse.

—Voy a destruirlos a los tres.

Por un momento fugaz, Robin dejó que sus emociones pasaran sobre él. Miró preocupado a Starfire a su lado, yaciendo quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Doctor Luz se dio cuenta de esto. Las luces de la central eléctrica parpadeaban a su alrededor—. O tal vez debería destruir a la chica de todas las formas posibles y dejar que tú observes mientras tanto.

Robin apretó los dientes, abrazó a Starfire con fuerza y se quedó con ella en sus brazos—. No te dejaré tocarla —gruñó.

—Eso ya lo veremos —sonrió el villano.

Incapaz de atacar mientras protegían a Starfire, Robin y Terra corrieron lejos de Doctor Luz. El villano intentó usar el poder de las luces plateadas para impulsarse, pero drenar a Starfire y contener a Robin lo había hecho usar gran parte de la potencia de su maquinaria. Con avidez, golpeó sus manos contra el generador para cargarse, tomando tanto que todas las luces alrededor de la planta se apagaron.

Los tres Titanes estaban envueltos en completa oscuridad ahora.

Sin sonido, Robin y Terra se escondieron detrás de un generador roto y lejano. Miraron por encima de su costado.

Luz cubrió su mano con suficiente luz plateada para ver una pequeña cantidad del área circundante. Robin lo miró con furia cuando notó rayas verdes en la plata, evidencia de la energía de Starfire.

El villano fue a buscarlos en la dirección equivocada, y tanto Robin como Terra sintieron que sus hombros se relajaban.

—Starfire, despierta —susurró la chica rubia, sacudiéndola suavemente—. No tenemos mucho tiempo—. Ella no respondió. Tan cautelosamente como pudo, Terra acercó su mano hacia su cuello y sintió su débil latido. Una horrible sensación de hundimiento los llenó a ambos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Terra a Robin.

—Caímos en su juego, ellos nos querían divididos para derrotarnos más fácilmente. Ahora… no lo sé.

Robin apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que dolía. Podía sentirse temblando. Su equipo estaba en aprietos por su culpa, nuevamente. Lo mismo que en su pelea contra la Hermandad del Mal, pensó que quizás ya no servía como líder de un equipo.

Una franja de luz plateada salió de las sombras. Robin torció su cuerpo justo a tiempo para que el ataque no le diera a Starfire y lo golpeara justo en la espalda, quemando parte de su traje. Él dejó escapar un grito agonizante.

Doctor Luz sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Mira la luz, Robin. Deberías correr con la cola entre las piernas.

Una luz blanca se extendió por el techo. Robin se estremeció, lanzando su brazo sobre su cara. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que podía ver eran manchas.

De repente, los láseres de sus dos manos apuntaron hacia el joven Titán y rápidamente disparó, dando justo en su objetivo. Robin yacía maltrecho ahora en el suelo, su ropa y parte de su cuerpo quemado.

Doctor Luz se movió con su teletransportador fotónico frente a Robin rápidamente, levantándolo del piso y aferrándolo por su cuello. Su mano se cargó y el Chico Maravilla fue lanzado lejos por una descarga eléctrica, dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

— ¡Robin! —gritó Terra.

—Una dosis concentrada de luz, debería estar bien calcinado junto a su amiga. Dos menos, queda una. Casi me estoy sintiendo decepcionado con lo fácil que está siendo derrotarlos. Pero es tan excitante… tanto como tú.

—Eres realmente desagradable —insultó la chica rubia con repugnancia.

Los ojos de Terra y sus manos se volvieron de color amarillo mientras la ira corroía todo su ser. Pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, Starfire salió volando lista para pelear de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí —. Luz escuchó la voz de la alienígena y estiró el cuello hacia arriba.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó él estupefacto—. Agoté tanto de tu poder.

—Mis poderes no están compuestos únicamente de energía luminosa —los ojos de Starfire crepitaban con llamas verdes mientras cargaba un pestillo en sus manos. Doctor Luz retrocedió un paso antes de que ella le lanzara un enorme rayo de estrella y lo enviara volando a los cables—. Mis poderes se ven reforzados por mis sentimientos por mis amigos, ¡y pagarás por lastimarlos! —exclamó mientras levantaba los brazos y enviaba otro rayo grueso hacia Luz. El villano, a su vez, juntó las manos y atrapó el poderoso starbolt de Starfire. Parecía estar manipulando los poderes de la alienígena. Moldeó la energía y la mezcló con la suya propia creando una gran esfera energética con un núcleo verde brillante. Luego lo arrojó sobre ella. Starfire gritó, pero pronto fue silenciada por otro chispazo.

—No mientras tenga poder sobre toda la luz. Incluida la estelar —le hiso saber el villano—. Bueno, mi belleza dorada, una pequeña descarga de luz se ocupará de ti.

Apuntó directamente a Starfire, golpeándola en el esternón con una descarga luminosa, dejando a la chica chillando en un gran agujero en el suelo.

— ¿Cuán equivocado puedes estar, bombilla de luz? —gruñó Terra mientras algunas rocas comenzaban a levitar—. Los titanes no están derrotados hasta que caen y ustedes… ¡no tienen opción de conseguirlo!

—Eso fue pura suerte, chica, y no volverá a ocurrir —dijo el villano—. He adquirido más control sobre mis poderes lumínicos. Inclínate ante el poder de la Iglesia de la Sangre.

Terra concentró todo su poder y envió hacia Luz una serie de rocas. Pero solamente le bastó un solo ataque de su cañón para desintegrar los proyectiles y convertirlos en solo polvo.

Él volvió a disparar. Terra elevó una barrera de piedra para amortiguar el golpe pero la explosión la envió volando hacia atrás, quemando su piel. El dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo y ella pudo oler incluso el hedor acre por la quemadura de su cabello. Ella golpeó el suelo y su cabeza se conectó con el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que ella viera borrones. Su piel estaba moteada por erosiones rojas y rosadas y parecía que su pierna estaba rota. La chica rubia soltó un gemido de sufrimiento, ardiendo por las quemaduras y gritando por las llagas que se formaron en su cuerpo.

Luz se aproximó lentamente y humilló a la chica pateándola con su pie, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Estrujó con fuerza su bota sobre las heridas logrando que la chica llorara por el padecimiento.

—Hermosa, mucho, pero también patética. Aunque no habría nada malo divertirme contigo, basura.

— ¡Terra! ¡Déjala! —gritó Starfire saliendo del cráter, furiosa, disparando sus rayos estelares verdes por sus ojos, sin embargo Luz creó rápidamente una protección con su traje—. Su escudo de luz también reflejan mis rayos estelares —dijo ella turbada.

— ¿Acaso nunca te rindes, perra? —vociferó ya realmente molesto Luz. — ¿Qué tan resistente puede ser una alienígena? Pero no podrás detenerme. ¡Jamás había existido alguien como Doctor Luz! —alardeó el hombre adulto. — ¡Cuando integré los sistemas de mi pistola lumínica en mi traje, incrementó mis ya asombrosos poderes! ¡Ahora puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa!

Luego usó su cañón y disparó sobre los pilares de hierro a un lado de ella. El techo de arriba se derrumbó sobre Starfire, aplastándola con su peso.

—Espero que eso sea suficiente y esta vez te quedes quieta.

—Te arrepentirás por eso —protestó Robin, que había vuelto a la conciencia.

— ¿Y qué me harás? Ilumíname, pequeño petirrojo.

Robin comenzó a moverse hacia él. Las manchas aún cubrían sus ojos, pero estaba empezando a ver formas.

Extrañado, vio como el líder se iba sobre él. Lanzándole cuanto golpe fuera necesario para detener al villano. Enfurecido. Agobiado. Deshecho. Multiplicó la intensidad de los golpes. Dándolos más rápidos. Más fuertes. Sin detenerse. Sin ayuda de su equipo, porque ahora estaba solo.

Doctor Luz, agobiado pero a la vez entretenido, se escurría cada vez más fácil de los puñetazos que le eran dirigidos. No sin recibir uno que otro de parte de Robin pero que eran frenados por su armadura. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Esto estaba ganado. Su mente estaba fría. Luz cargó su mano con irradiación y sintió como su puño se enterraba en el estómago de su rival. Robin protestó y se derrumbó en el piso mientras sujetaba su abdomen. Sin perder tiempo le dio una fuerte patada en las entrañas, derribándolo.

Los tres habían caído.

—Los dejaré vivir, solo para que sean testigos del tétrico futuro que les aguarda. Hasta pronto, Titanes.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Tienda de antigüedades de Jump City - Sur**

Kid Flash, Chico Bestia y Zachary estaban luchando contra Psimon desde hacía un buen rato en la tienda de antigüedades.

Que no hubiera luz en el lugar no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

El villano estaba usando sus habilidades psíquicas para atacar a los Titanes, que luchaban por derribarlo. Especialmente Zachary nunca se había sentido tan frustrado con un villano como éste.

Teletransportación, telequinesis, generación de portales, proyección de energía psíquica. El mago pensó para sí mismo intentando contar sus habilidades. Esto iba a ser difícil.

— _¡Ekoms dna srorrim! ¡Etaerc dik hsalf snoisulli!_ —conjuró apuntando con su varita a Kid Flash.

El hechizo del mago creó numerosas copias ilusorias del velocista. Wally se dirigió con ira hacia el desagradable villano. Él era el que había atentado contra la vida de Raven y Cyborg. Los múltiples Kid Flash trataron de golpearlo con un golpe físico, pero Psimon rápidamente detectó al verdadero y se apartó, haciendo que el velocista aterrizara en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

— _¡Cirtcele gninthgil!_

Zachary agitó sus manos y apuntó a su enemigo mientras las mismas se cargaban de energía eléctrica. Y, mientras disparaba, Psimon creó un portal y desvió el encantamiento eléctrico para golpear al velocista, quien seguía en el suelo y lanzaba ahora un chillido de dolor.

—Ups, lo siento Flashito —se disculpó el mago.

—Que trío tan decadente —se burló Psimon.

Un gorila verde surgió de repente para atacar al hombre que solo levitaba ahí, burlándose de los tres héroes.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Chico Bestia mientras era transportado afuera una vez más por un portal. No se podía acercar ni un poco a su objetivo. — ¡A este tipo le gusta jugar! ¡Le enseñaré un juego que no olvidará! —. Volvió a entrar corriendo transformado en pantera para ver a Zachary siendo embestido por una explosión rosa y Kid Flash tratando de levantarse de su sitio.

—Psimon dice… vuelve a tu forma natural —mandó, logrando revertir la transformación animal.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡No hay forma de detener a este tipo! —Chico Bestia gritó mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo continuaban tratando de derribar a Psimon. Todos estaban cansados.

—Es intentar o morir, Chico Bestia. ¡Sigue intentándolo o todos moriremos! —Kid Flash gritó mientras esquivaba múltiples rayos enviados por el villano con su velocidad característica—. No podemos rendirnos.

El cambiante gruñó, pero asintió—. Lo que sea. Vamos a acabar con este loco. Quizás si golpeamos su cerebro… ¿Qué? —Chico Bestia preguntó cuándo una cuerda negra, evidentemente creada por Psimon, se enredó en su cuerpo dejándolo sin movilidad—. Algo tira de mí, no puedo mover ni un músculo.

— _¡Citsym yar yortsed mih!_

Zachary intentó golpear a Psimon, mientras estaba concentrado en Chico Bestia, pero él detectó su ataque mágico y creó un portal que devolvió el rayo místico de nuevo hacia el mago. Lo golpeó en la espalda y lo hizo caer entre una pila de cajas.

— ¡Zatara! —prorrumpió Wally mientras veía al chico caído y se movía hacia adelante. — ¡Yo lo detendré!

Kid Flash comenzó a correr a una velocidad asombrosa alrededor del villano, su cuerpo brillaba por los rayos que surgían desde él, creando un ciclón de viento.

—Atrapado —dijo Wally con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el torbellino escalaba para sumergir al villano en un vendaval. Lo dejaría sin oxígeno en poco tiempo.

—Al contrario joven Flash —expresó Psimon sin perder la compostura—. Con el más ligero empujón de mis poderes psiónicos…—su cerebro dentro del casco se iluminó—, eres tú el que está atrapado… ¡Atrapado en tu propio remolino eterno!

Kid Flash maldijo al no ser capaz de dejar de correr.

—Psimon dice… frena —ordenó.

El velocista se aquietó de repente y se estrelló contra un muro de la tienda, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Suéltame, cerebro de puré! —gritó Chico Bestia.

— ¡Silencio, bufón sin inteligencia! —vociferó Psimon. — ¡Todo lo que yo quiero que pase ocurrirá! ¡Todo lo que mi mente pueda concebir, puedo crearlo! ¡No son rivales para mi persona!

— ¿A sí? —sonrió el cambiante—. Pues mira como escapo de tus ataduras.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante pero las cuerdas psíquicas seguían rodeándolo y ahora parecían estrujarlo fuertemente, porque las mismas ni se rompieron ni cambiaron de tamaño, por lo que se vio obligado a volver a su forma humana.

—Pero no lo has hecho —se burló Psimon—. Y, por eso, soy tu superior.

— ¡Tonterías! Y rodearme con esto tampoco lo demuestra. Puedo empujar este cable como…—. Ahora se transformó en una mosca pero las ligaduras seguían atándolo incluso en ese minúsculo tamaño. Volvió a su forma humana nuevamente y trató de zafarse. — ¿Eh? Sigo sin poder moverme… y el cable me aprieta cada vez más.

—Sí, niño. Verás, mis poderes me permiten hacer casi cualquier cosa… incluyendo provocarte un sueño. Psimon dice… duerme—. Luego de la orden, los párpados de Chico Bestia se cerraron y se hundió en un sueño profundo mientras algunos ronquidos escapaban de su boca—. Descansa bien, niño, pues cuando sea el momento, tu alma le pertenecerá a Trigon.

— _¡_ S _niahc!_

Unas doradas cadenas volaron por los aires con la intención de retorcerse con fuerza alrededor del pecho del villano pero este creó un campo de fuerza con su poder.

—Oh, ahora que me doy cuenta eres un _Homo Magi_ , interesante. Puedo verlo, Zachary Zatara, primo de la maga Zatanna la cual es miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Aunque estás lejos de su nivel, niño insolente.

—Entre nosotros dos creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones —se defendió el mago—. Los dos podemos crear lo que deseemos.

—Buen chiste —ridiculizó Psimon—. Mi increíble poder me permite atreverme a todo.

—Igual que yo. _¡Ezeerf mih!_ —conjuró con un fluido movimiento.

Un fucilazo de hielo se vertió por la varita de Zachary pero, de nuevo, su poder fue detenido.

—Enternecedor —fanfarroneó el villano—. Podríamos estar toda la noche tirándonos ráfagas mágicas, sin embargo, creo que prefiero terminar con esto ahora. Con un solo pensamiento podría derretirte donde estás… o enviarte a vagar para siempre al espacio infinito… o incluso enviarte al pasado para que tuvieras un final más espeluznante. Arrodíllate ante mí.

Pero el mago no obedeció su orden haciendo que Psimon apretara los puños.

—Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros. A Psimon le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Zatara.

La boca sin labios de Psimon se contorsionó en una sonrisa. Zachary no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que el villano se burlara de él... no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

— ¡He dicho que te inclines! ¡Psimon dice… inclínate! —rugió Psimon, mientras su cerebro se prendía en una irradiación refulgente.

Zachary sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba como empujada firmemente por una mano enorme e invisible, y Psimon lanzó una risa repulsiva.

—Ya acabe con dos de tus amigos, solo quedas tú.

— ¿Amigos? Ellos no son mis amigos, ¿o acaso tu cerebro es incapaz de captar eso?

— ¿No aprendes nada, mocoso? Muy bien —dijo Psimon con voz suave, y, cuando levantó su mano, la presión que empujaba a Zachary hacia abajo desapareció—. Veremos si esto es de tu agrado.

El villano apuntó con una mano al mago y, antes de que Zachary pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, recibió el impacto del poder de su contrincante. El dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le acribillaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida. Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Zachary hubiera sufrido nunca: los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la mitad, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir...

Y luego… todo cesó. Zachary se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso en pie.

Temblaba incontrolablemente, como si un relámpago lo hubiese atravesado.

—Un pequeño descanso —comentó Psimon—, una breve pausa... Duele, ¿verdad, mago? No querrás que lo repita, ¿a qué no?

Zachary no respondió. No estaba dispuesto a doblegarse. No iba a obedecer a Psimon... no iba a implorarle a un villano de porquería.

—Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita —señaló Psimon con voz autoritaria. — ¿No lo harás? —interrogó en voz baja—. ¿No dirás no, por piedad? Zatara, la obediencia es una virtud que me gustaría enseñarte antes de matarte, porque por lo que veo tu prima no te enseñó principios... ¿tal vez con otra pequeña dosis de dolor?

Psimon levantó su mano y su cerebro volvió a brillar, pero aquella vez Zachary estaba listo, se echó al suelo a un lado. Rodó hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de un pedazo de escombro y lo oyó resquebrajarse al recibir el rayo dirigido a él.

—No vamos a jugar al escondite —dijo la voz suave y fría de Psimon, acercándose—. No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Es que estás cansado? ¿Preferirías que terminara ya? Sal y da la cara.

Zachary permaneció agachado tras el escombro, comprendiendo que ya no había nada que hacer. No había esperanza... nadie iba a ayudarlo. Kid Flash y Chico Bestia estaban vencidos, yacían inconscientes en una capa de cascotes, inmóviles y rígidos. Dos inservibles. Y, al oír a Psimon acercarse aún más, sólo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: que no iba a morir agachado como un niño pequeño que jugara al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de nadie. Intentaría defenderse. Él era un Zatara. Su linaje mágico era un precedente que no cualquiera tenía. Era descendiente directo de figuras de tanto renombre en la historia. No era un mago cualquiera.

Zachary se puso en pie y tropezó un poco sobre la destrucción que él y Psimon habían creado antes.

— _Etativel_ —susurró.

Levitó con sus poderes, colocándose a la altura de su némesis y se paró en lo alto mientras sus ojos brillaban en un azul potente.

—Así que pelearás, Psimon dice que es inútil, perderás de todos modos.

—Puede que pierda —declaró Zachary—, pero no me derrotarás sin antes dar batalla.

El mago recogió toda la energía que pudo en sus palmas, creando una gran esfera de su poder, y luego la soltó. Dirigiéndola hacia el centro de Psimon. Como era de esperar, lo golpeó, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo oscilar y caer al suelo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves, maldito mago infeliz! —gruñó con ira el villano.

Psimon se puso lentamente en pie. Voló de nuevo hasta su nivel y lo miró.

Zachary suspiró. — ¿Qué se necesita para acabar contigo? —. Él estaba más allá de la frustración y el enfado.

Psimon reunió energía y se preparaba para liberar su poder sobre el chico. Zachary rápidamente sacó toda la energía que tenía dentro, la tiró hacia delante y la disparó como Psimon disparó la suya. Una ráfaga de azul y rosa se encontraron en el centro, intentando superarse, pero eran parejos.

Zachary no pudo escuchar nada con todo el poder que estaba ejerciendo y el crujido de sus poderes luchando entre sí. Pero vio que no era el único que se estaba agotando, Psimon parecía estar vacilando. Como si no pudiera sostener esto. Estaba usando tanto de su poder como él. Esta era una coincidencia de potencia uniforme. El resultado era incognoscible. Cualquiera de los dos podría ganar, o ambos podrían morir de cansancio si continuaban con esto.

Pero ahora el rayo del villano estaba derribando su poder, así que no le quedó otra opción que crear una barrera mágica que lo protegiera.

— _¡_ _D_ _elihs won!_

Una burbuja azul rodeó el cuerpo de Zachary y lo resguardó a tiempo del vigoroso poder psíquico.

Psimon se rio.

—Bien, terminemos con esto. Mi ataque final. Psimon dice… ¡crear jaula de fuego! —. Instantáneamente Zachary y los dos titanes inconscientes fueron rodeados por las llamas.

Muchos de los objetos del lugar comenzaron a arder mientras el humo negro y las cenizas se arremolinaban por el espacio cerrado de la tienda.

Zachary advirtió el calor sofocante y como las llamaradas se acercaban hacia los cuerpos de Kid Flash y Chico Bestia. El soltó un gruñido de frustración, la cantidad de magia que usó era demasiada. El agotamiento mágico era ya un hecho. Sus ojos picaron y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Psimon tenía razón, nunca sería bueno como su prima, nunca sería un gran mago ni tampoco poderoso. La fachada de chico fuerte se derrumbó junto a sus posibilidades de ganar. Nunca… podría superar sus límites.

Este sería su último hechizo. La burbuja mágica se evaporó y luego conjuró.

— _¡Eci llaw raeppa! ¡Tcetorp meht!_

El villano parpadeó confundido, porque el encantamiento no iba dirigido a él.

Una muralla de hielo mágico indestructible se filtró por el fuego y protegió los cuerpos del velocista y el cambiante, dejándolos completamente salvaguardados del ataque final de Psimon.

 _« ¿Quién lo diría? El perro egoísta decidió mejor preservar la vida de los que no considera amigos que la de él mismo »_ , pensó sorprendido Psimon.

—Así que decidiste usar tus últimas reservas mágicas para protegerlos —comentó casi atónito—. Que conmovedor, ilusionista inexperto. Pero ahora no tienes las fuerzas para detenerme.

—Un mago siempre tiene reservado un truco bajo la manga —reveló Zachary con una sonrisa.

El chico junto sus manos rápidamente y recitó un conjuro al revés, enviando un poderoso relámpago hacia Psimon. El villano rugió cuando el ataque arremetió contra él, pero luego creó un agujero negro succionando el sobrante del encantamiento

Psimon sacó poder de su principal fuente de energía, y lo reunió en una mano. Él, sin perder tiempo, disparó la concentración fulminante.

Esto magulló a Zachary y lo demolió contra un muro con tanta fuerza que toda la pared se derrumbó por encima del mago. Llovió roca y vidrio mientras una parte del edificio se caía encima del chico. El mago estaba inconsciente, de eso no había duda. Su cara estaba rasguñada, cortada y magullada. Sangre saliendo de su boca y un gran corte en su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba más pálido de lo normal. Su ropa, desgarrada en todo tipo de lugares. Su brazo parecía desplazado.

—Que sujetos de tan bajo talento —celebró Psimon su victoria—, ni siquiera con tres de sus miembros pudieron detenerme. Bueno, el _Espejo Mágico de Brarath_ es mío.

E inmediatamente, Psimon desapareció por un portal.

* * *

 **El primer ataque de la Iglesia de la Sangre. ¿Qué les pareció? Doctor Luz y Psimon. Como siempre, espero haber escrito bien las escenas de pelea y haberme expresado bien.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Cyborg y Raven contra Red X. Decidí dejar esta pelea para el final, publicaré entre hoy y mañana esta segunda parte.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21: Triple ataque - Parte 2

**Capítulo 21: Triple ataque - Parte 2**

 **Museo de Jump City - Norte**

La oscuridad nocturna ya cubría con su manto a toda la ciudad. Era una noche donde las hojas eran movidas por una suave brisa fría en medio de la penumbra, las calles estaban desoladas, iluminadas solamente con los faroles que ofrecían luminosidad tenue frente a las casas y el museo de aquel vecindario de clase media-alta. Algunos autos circulaban a velocidad media sobre el asfalto que aún se mantenía tibio después de estar expuesto todo el día a los rayos del sol. El sonido de sus motores irrumpía el silencio de esa noche. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la calmada y casi negra agua que bordeaba la ciudad de Jump City.

Las nubes oscuras cargadas de humedad se veían ya a lo lejos. No tardaría mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llover.

Un chasquido rompió la quietud.

Jason vigilaba, desde la cúspide de un alto y suntuoso edificio, el museo. Vestido ya con su traje negro y su blanca máscara de cráneo. Preparado para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

¡Qué cliché era robar un museo! Pero claro, estaba en él hacer divertida su aventura. ¡Y vaya que si lo sería!

Agitado. Emocionado.

Pero también demasiado tenso y cauteloso por saberse fichado por la presencia fastidiosa de la secta a la que ahora se veía casi recluso. Debía cumplir con esta misión a como diera lugar si es que no quería sufrir consecuencias.

Debía moverse con mesura y prudencia porque ese viejo y su grupo de locos lo tenían entre ojo y ojo. Sobre todo ese tal Psimon.

Vigilando siempre cualquier mínimo movimiento, por más mínimo que fuera, con su mirada fija en la edificación. Robar un museo no era difícil, estaba ya acostumbrado a hacerlo y lo hacía con una facilidad casi catedrática.

Completamente quieto, sin que nadie pudiera advertir su presencia, agudizó sus sentidos al ver que la noche se volvía más negra por las espesas nubes. Disfrutando de la calma del momento, del silencio que se producía cuando algo está a punto de pasar.

 _«La calma antes de la tormenta»,_ pensó casi con jactancia.

Sereno. Sin prisa. Observó cómo comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua en la ciudad. Bajaban con una lentitud casi deliciosa, pero era claro que el aguacero que se aproximaba no tardaría en llegar.

Incluso a través de su máscara aspiró una gran porción de aire frio y húmedo. Cuando llovía siempre olía bien. El petricor, esa fragancia cálida y terrenal que experimentamos cuando la lluvia golpea el suelo. Las tormentas eléctricas también tienen una función al crear el aroma limpio y penetrante del ozono, causado por los rayos y otras descargas eléctricas en la atmósfera. Además del rayo, la tormenta eléctrica, y especialmente la lluvia, mejoran la calidad del aire. Gran parte del polvo y otras partículas se filtran por la lluvia y el aire se despeja. Era totalmente deleitable inhalar este tipo de oxígeno.

Con el sigilo de lo que parecía un animal nocturno, saltó de edificio en edificio hasta estar casi en la planta alta de una casa, ahora a escasos metros del museo.

Moviéndose rápidamente, sin que nadie lo viera y sin ser notado por alguna cámara, por ninguna alarma, accedió al perímetro. Sin duda. Conociendo ya el camino junto a todos las aberturas y pasillos. Se movió con discreción, sin que su capa maltrecha y rasgada zumbara por ningún motivo. Caminó con lentitud un poco más, con templanza, llegando a su destino. A la exhibición que exponía el talismán.

El _Talismán de Allidoxius_.

¿Era este objeto tan poderoso para cumplir con lo que Sebastian tenía planeado? Nunca antes había pensado que incluso los museos ocultaban artefactos místicos y con poderes capaces de causar desequilibrios y tempestades, objetos que pudieran ser usados por villanos. Sus objetivos siempre habían sido objetos frívolos como diamantes, joyas y otros objetos de alto valor monetario.

Pero esto era nuevo para él. Se preguntó internamente como una galería podía exhibir, a la vista de cualquiera, artilugios que podían ser peligrosos. Aunque era obvio que muy pocos o casi nadie tenía conocimientos del alcance de su poder.

Un brillante talismán con algunos diamantes negros incrustados. Según sus pensamientos, era un objeto realmente hermoso.

Se acercó con recato, sin tocar ninguna alarma colocada. Se deslizó retorciéndose entre tanto sensores de láser rojo. Virando con minuciosidad. Suave.

Extasiado ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Los robos siempre producían esa sensación de adrenalina, ese tipo de acción puede adoptar diversas formas que hacen que el cerebro busque constantemente los límites de lo prohibido o lo imposible. La cantidad de adrenalina que circula por su cuerpo lo lleva a realizar todo tipo de conductas por demás aventureras y atrevidas que, en muchas ocasiones, rozan la imprudencia y pone en peligro su vida. No por nada ahora se hallaba en un terrible embrollo con una organización criminal que lo tenía a él en la palma de su mano invisible.

Y al estar frente el objeto observó con cuidado el cubículo de vidrio que lo rodeaba. Y, en una de sus ocurrencias, con su puño rompió el recinto de vidrio, agarró el talismán y lo empujó de un tirón.

Y de pronto la alarma sonó por toda el ala del museo luego de substraer el amuleto. Unas sonoras carcajadas escaparon de su boca.

Porque al fin empezaría la acción.

Colocó el oneroso talismán en una bolsa a la cual amarró con fuerza en su cinturón, y se dispuso a caminar tranquilo mientras silbaba una melodía, la melodía llamada _Twisted Nerve,_ totalmente despreocupado.

Como si nada pasara.

Sin preocuparse de que sonaran las alarmas. Alarmas tan revoltosas y estridentes que se escuchaban a kilómetros a la redonda. Acostumbrado a tal sonido. Disfrutándolo. Siguió silbando. Cada vez más y más fuerte. Esperando a que sus contrincantes llegaran. Salió a la calle donde solamente uno de sus queridos héroes lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Aburrido. Esperaba por lo menos encontrarse con _Birdie Boy_ o _Sunshine_ porque el hombre de metal no le producía emoción alguna más que un largo bostezo.

Se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo azul brillante. Maldijo por lo bajo, sacó una de las infames X rojas y la lanzó contra el gran hombre, sin embargo este destruyó el artefacto con un disparo de su cañón.

Un segundo disparo vertiginoso casi lo magulló a pesar de moverse ágilmente.

Lanzó un segundo dispositivo al hombre metálico, sonriendo detrás de su máscara cuando escuchó el satisfactorio crujido eléctrico, sin embargo, todavía seguía en pie.

— ¡Suelta eso, Red X! —. Un sonoro suspiro de disgusto. El mismo diálogo dicho por otra persona esta vez. Las frases siempre eran las mismas. Sin imaginación. Sin dificultad intelectual alguna. Las mismas. Una y otra vez. Cada vez que los veía. Estaban cada día más escasos de creatividad.

—Necesitas conseguirte un nuevo repertorio de palabras —. Se escabulló cuando el hombre, con su fuerza más allá de los límites humanos, arrojaba un gran vertedero de basura—. Veo que las cosas salieron como estaban planeadas. El refrán dice divide y vencerás, veo que está en lo cierto. Esto será fácil para mí.

— ¡Cierra la boca, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas! —exclamó Cyborg mientras apuntaba con su cañón, que ya estaba brillando listo para disparar por tercera vez.

—Claro, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —. La voz modificada de Red X respondió después de evadir una descarga del arma supersónica de Cyborg—. Vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo mejor—. Insultó mientras ahora bloqueaba una furia de golpes del hombre robótico, lo cual esquivaba con gran agilidad. El hombre grande era un desastre en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, era fuerte pero demasiado lento.

Presionó un botón en su cinturón y desapareció. Reapareció solo un momento después, completamente equipado con otra cuchilla X, que condujo directamente a través de la espalda de Cyborg, lo que provocó un cortocircuito inmediato en su sistema. El hombre quedó completamente apagado cuando su batería se vio reducida a cero.

—Buenas noches, amigo de hojalata. Duerme bien y sueña con los angelitos —arrulló Jason con socarronería.

Al final ganó y envió a un inconsciente Cyborg a un contenedor de basura vacío que el mismo robot había arrojado segundos antes.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y ahora comenzó a cantar. Él pensó que no había nada mejor que " _Singin' In The Rain"_ para un bello día de lluvia. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era esa película y _Gene Kelly_ en una noche lluviosa, feliz, enamorado, bailando, jugando con su paraguas y cantando a su amada.

 _Listo para escapar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _I'm singing in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again, I'm laughing at clouds…_

Jason apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su gloria cuando una barra de metal lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

 _...O muy cerca de escapar, en cualquier caso._

Miró hacia atrás y vio al miembro restante de los titanes de pie justo detrás de él. Una gran sonrisa tapada por su máscara surgió en su rostro cuando la chica hizo acto de presencia.

Raven observó que Red X se volteó y la miró. Y ella podría jurar que el muy imbécil sonreía a pesar de no poder ver su boca.

—Así que atacando por la espalda, preciosa —dijo Jason y se abalanzó sobre ella—. Eso es de muy mala educación —terminó de burlarse y los dos comenzaron a luchar, él con sus artefactos y ella con su magia. Ella solo enfocó sus ojos en las ópticas blancas en la máscara que él usaba mientras luchaba, mientras Jason le daba un vistazo a la pasión que ardía justo debajo de la superficie de los profundos ojos color lavanda de ella. Ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro hasta que, en un descuido, una de sus navajas con forma de X destruyó el botón que sostenía la capa de la chica, dejándola totalmente expuesta con el leotardo.

—Hiciste esto a propósito —reprochó Raven.

—Quería ver que escondías debajo de tanta tela y déjame decirte que es una muy grata sorpresa.

—Eso fue demasiado, acabaré contigo —sentenció la hechicera.

— ¿No trajiste más compañía? Por lo que veo sólo somos tú y yo, pajarito —él mencionó.

—Eso parece —ella arrastró las manos, sus manos brillando negras

Arrojó una X en su dirección, anticipando a dónde esquivaría y lanzándola en ese lugar.

Desafortunadamente para él, ella resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Ciertamente, ella había mejorado desde la última vez que pelearon, aunque no era el mismo estilo que el de cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, como él hubiera esperado.

—Bueno, esto no es una sorpresa totalmente desagradable —expuso en voz alta cuando se encontró atrapado en el suelo por la hechicera.

Un ceño fruncido y una mueca tiró de sus labios (que eran mucho más agradables de lo que había esperado, muy llenos y en ese momento parecían muy, muy tentadores), pero ella no se movió, sino que lo empujó con más fuerza contra el suelo, clavándose grava en su espalda.

—No desagradable, tal vez, pero apuesto que sí que es incómodo —ella dijo, con la voz tan inexpresiva como siempre, aunque sus ojos brillaban con un fuego indignado.

—Mi querida Raven, ¿quién podría sentirse incómodo con una joven tan encantadora sentada por encima suyo? —preguntó, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la escuchó gruñir ligeramente.

Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron, y en un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta, ahora haciendo que su rostro se familiarizara mucho mejor con la Madre Tierra.

—Cállate —ordenó Raven.

Él se rio.

— ¿No estás acostumbrado a que te digan la verdad? Eres preciosa y muy poderosa... es una pena que estés en el lado equivocado.

—Tú eres el que está en el lado equivocado —. Hubo un ruido de clic que indicaba que las esposas estaban atadas a sus muñecas.

 _« ¿Lo había esposado? Seguramente le gustaba los juegos de roles»_ , caviló él con gracia.

—Tal vez lo estoy —. Hizo un giro elegante que había aprendido después de muchos años de experiencia y práctica, y las esposas cayeron al suelo—. Un pájaro, en la lírica calma de la noche —recitó él casi de forma poética.

— ¿Ahora también eres bueno con la poesía? Eres todo un talento sin descubrir.

—Eres mi musa inspiradora —confesó Jason—. De nuevo nos encontramos, _Sunshine_ , por lo que veo así lo quiere el destino—. Red X comentó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia la hechicera—. Tal vez debería darte mi número para que puedas contactarme cuando quieras.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero contactarte?

—Entonces, es una coincidencia que estés aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy aquí para evitar que robes ese amuleto para Hermano Sangre.

Su mirada bajó, inspeccionando el cuerpo de la chica, viendo las torneadas y blancas piernas de la hechicera. Con un dejo de deseo, recorrió las curvaturas de la mujer sin importarle lo descarado que estaba siendo.

—Será mejor que dejes de mirarme así, si no quieres terminar esto con una castración inminente —fue la ruda respuesta de Raven después de las desvergonzadas miradas que le eran dirigidas.

Jason sólo atino a reír acostumbrado al mal humor de la chica al sentir sus lujuriosos instintos.

—No me culpes, no he podido desahogar ciertas necesidades en un buen tiempo.

Ella sólo bufó, prefiriendo el modo enojado de él antes que su molesto y desinteresado ser.

Él seguía caminando hacia ella.

Raven frunció el ceño, estaba subestimándola al aproximarse como si casi fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Ahórrate las palabras —expresó la empática—, terminaré lo que no pude terminar en la torre esa noche.

—A mí también me encantaría terminar lo que empecé —manifestó Jason mientras ahora se hallaba parado frente a la chica y miraba fijamente sus hermosos ojos amatistas—, ese beso me dejó con demasiado deseo de más. Lástima que ese mago interrumpió tan acogedora velada. ¿Pero sabes? Conozco un buen lugar con habitaciones cómodas donde los dos podríamos pasar un gran tiempo de diversión. ¿Qué te parece?

Los labios de Raven se curvaron en un gruñido y ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, empujando un dedo en el pecho de él mientras su ira se encendía, chisporroteando brillantemente entre ellos. Era como si sus poderes se rompieran y chocaran a su alrededor, creando una llama que ninguno de ellos podría apagar. Se estaban probando entre sí, tratando de ver cuánto duraría el otro antes de que perdiera el control. La magia de Raven se extendió sobre el pecho de él, quemándolo lo suficiente como para que Jason diera un paso atrás y frotara su esternón.

Ella realmente podría darle un puñetazo si él no tenía cuidado. Estaba jugando con fuego y necesitaba retroceder... pero bromear con ella era muy divertido.

—Siempre tan desagradable lo que sale de tu boca —siseó con desagrado Raven—. Me has causado ya demasiados problemas con el robo del libro, ahora devuelve lo que te robaste.

—Eso haría todo tan monótono —sermoneó Jason—. Te puedo dar otras cosas que sé que te gustarán, solo debes darme una sola oportunidad. Además debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante, así que es una suerte encontrarte tan pronto.

—La única oportunidad que te daré es la de redimirte, X —protestó ella, una terrible jaqueca comenzado a molestarla junto a un ardor en su frente.

Raven le dio una patada en el estómago del ladrón. Pero parecía que ni siquiera le había afectado.

— ¿Sabes? Acabas de darme un buen golpe. Mañana esto va a doler —ironizó él. Porque el golpe no le había dolido en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, bueno, ¡no será el último! —. Raven dijo mientras ella comenzaba a derretirse hacia el suelo. X miró a su alrededor en estado de shock, aunque conocía bien los poderes del titán oscuro.

Ella reapareció detrás del villano con máscara de cráneo y comenzó a respirar plácidamente, murmurando su mantra en su cabeza.

Una oleada de energía negra lo golpeó fuertemente por la espalda haciéndolo replegarse. Dio una voltereta rápida cuando un látigo rápido golpeaba el lugar donde había estado parado.

Por alguna extraña razón, la siempre estoica hechicera parecía más enojada de lo normal. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí mismo, sin contar los gruñidos que salían de su boca constantemente. Era extraño, ella siempre parecía imperturbable y ecuánime. Pero ahora… era como si realmente estuviera harta de mantener esa máscara de serenidad.

—Tus amigos seguro están divirtiéndose en este momento —le hiso saber el ladrón. — ¿Por qué no podemos hacer algo nosotros también?

Había una interpelación en la voz sintetizada.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —Raven exclamó furiosa.

—Ya he hecho eso —dijo él—. Mira, tengo unas cuantas bombas puestas alrededor de este museo. O me llevo el collar o derrumbo todo esto.

Él tenía bombas esparcidas por los terrenos del museo, pero todas eran bombas de humo, y ella no necesitaba saber eso. Solo tenía que creer que dañarían el lugar y, por su aspecto de preocupación, lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —cuestionó ella tratando de ignorar vehementemente la voz en su cabeza. Le susurraba cosas, que hiciera daño. Esa voz solo quería ver agonizar al ladrón.

La tela susurra suavemente cuando él habla. Los músculos magros se ondulan bajo el spandex negro mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy aburrido —declaró él simplemente.

— ¿Y si decides simplemente entregarte? —interrogó Raven monótonamente—. Facilitarías mucho las cosas.

Jason se rio suavemente por el estúpido pedido, divertido, por la completa falta de emoción en la consulta.

Ella solo protestó por su risa. Una vena parecía palpitar en su frente y sus ojos resplandecen en blanco pero Jason puede ver un retazo de color rojo. El edificio tembló en sus cimientos, como si un terremoto se hubiese despertado de repente. Raven parece soltar un grito cuando múltiples de zarcillos negros acometen contra él tratando de enredarlo. Los esquiva como puede pero uno de esos tentáculos lo aprisionan por el pie y lo apalea con dureza contra el suelo. La chica parecía estar a punto de explotar y, si seguía así, terminaría por destruir el terreno. Se irguió rápidamente antes de que su magia lo golpeara nuevamente.

—Pareces más enojada que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?

La hechicera, que parecía estar haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, se relajó un poco. Era como si estuviese haciendo empeños notables en controlar cualquier tipo de turbación.

—Nunca estoy enojada —musitó ella—, mis emociones están bajo control, la ira es inútil.

—Mentirosa —replicó Jason—. Tanta rabia, ¿cómo voy a llegar a ti?

Había convicción detrás de las palabras y ella apretó sus puños. Para un ladrón insolente e hiperactivo, es perturbadoramente perceptivo.

Raven se hundió en una postura de lucha. Él se inclina.

— ¿Por lo menos me concedes un baile? —averiguó él mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Siseando entre dientes para no maldecirlo, ella busca el objeto más pesado del lugar.

Ah, ahí.

Jason esquivó una estatua de mármol fácilmente, lanzando una X en su dirección. Ella se agachó mientras la hoja giró sobre su cabeza. En el mismo instante, volvió a lanzar la estatua, dejando atrás toda su frustración. Le pega a Red X lo suficientemente fuerte por detrás para que lo ponga de rodillas. Él vuelve a ponerse en pie antes de que pueda aprovechar la ventaja, pero el golpe lo dejó sin aliento. Con su tiempo de reacción una fracción de segundo más lento de lo normal, no tiene tiempo de responder ya que el suelo bajo sus pies se convierte en un portal.

Cuando ya estaba sumergido hasta los muslos, X desaparece del lugar. Raven sintió un sonido por detrás y brazos fuertes se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura mientras un cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo.

—Te doy un _sobresaliente_ por el esfuerzo —. X susurra en el oído de Raven, su aliento cálido contra su piel.

— ¿Te parece divertido atormentarme? —alegó la hechicera mientras le daba un codazo.

—De ninguna manera —reveló él.

Su voz es extrañamente suave y ella se encuentra mirándolo, como si pudiera ver a través de su máscara a la cara de atrás.

—Irritarte juguetonamente, sin embargo, es un asunto completamente diferente —dijo Jason.

Riendo, X se desvanece justo a tiempo para esquivar la segunda estatua justo detrás de la primera. Reaparece, sentado en el borde de la baranda de hierro del segundo piso del museo, perfectamente relajado, con las piernas colgando en el espacio vacío mientras las balanceaba.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme qué está causando esa furia? —averiguó el ladrón—. Pareces querer cortarme la cabeza.

—Si alguna vez cuento mis secretos, serás el último en saberlo —contestó Raven.

—Oh vamos, hermosa, ¿ni siquiera una pista?

—No.

— ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña?

—No.

X inclina su rostro hacia abajo, las ópticas de sus ojos muy abiertas y suplicando detrás de la máscara.

— ¿Y si te dijera mi secreto más profundo, sucio y oscuro? —comentó él de forma profunda, con una voz misteriosa.

—Entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba —criticó la empática frunciendo el ceño.

—Te daré una pista.

— ¿Nunca te rindes?

—Nunca —bufoneó Jason.

Entonces él desapareció repentinamente pero ella sentía su presencia.

De nuevo el juego del gato y el ratón.

Pero ella no estaba para malgastar su tiempo, debía detener al exasperante ladrón.

Entonces, Raven dejó de caminar. Ella entrecerró los ojos—. Sé que estás detrás de mí, no es necesario que te escondas.

—Está bien, ¡me tienes! —. Red X salió de la sombra, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. No está mal para una chica sexy demonio.

Caminó hacia Raven y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras acercaba la cabeza a su oído—. Realmente tienes unos ojos afilados allí, _Sunshine_ —le susurró él con voz traviesa en sus oídos.

— ¡Saca tus manos sucias de mí! —Raven increpó enojada.

— ¡Whoa! —se ofendió Jason. — ¿Sucias? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mis manos están sucias? ¿Y qué tiene de malo tocar a una linda chica demoníaca en el hombro?

—No digas que no te advertí —Raven apartó la mano de su hombro antes de lanzar una patada circular en el estómago de X.

—Ouch —se quejó Jason frotando el dolor que Raven dejó en sus entrañas—. Eso no fue agradable, Raven

—No estoy jugando —escupió Raven—. Especialmente con gente como tú —levantando sus manos, lista para atacar a ese sujeto con todo lo que tiene.

Raven dirigió su mano hacia una barra de metal.

— ¡ _Azarath, Metrion Zin…_!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su línea, Red X se lanzó hacia adelante y agarró su mano, girándola detrás de su espalda.

—Eres buena —. Red X movió su cabeza más cerca y respirando en la fría mejilla de Raven que todavía sostenía su mano detrás de su espalda. Raven levantó su otra mano libre tratando de golpear a X, pero él agarró su otra mano y la giró de nuevo—. Pero yo soy mejor.

Esta vez su ira ha llegado al límite. Raven levantó el pie y pisó el pie de X lo más fuerte posible, asegurándose de producirle dolor.

— ¡Ay! —. Gimoteó Red X, soltando ambas manos mientras se frotaba el dolor en el pie. Pensando y actuando rápido sin perder su tiempo, ella lo golpeó fuerte en la barbilla y el estómago con el codo.

Red X retrocedió unos pocos pies pero se recuperó rápidamente—. Así que quieres jugar duro, ¿eh? —preguntó frotándose la barbilla. — Entonces juguemos—. Raven lanzó la barra de metal usando su poder de telekinesis hacia X que corría hacia ella rápidamente. El ladrón, como era de esperar, esquivó fácilmente la barra de metal y abordó a Raven, sujetándola en el suelo en tres segundos.

—Te dije que era mejor que tú —carcajeó suavemente, sentándose sobre Raven observándola moverse sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Siempre te gusta estar encima? —preguntó ella dejando de luchar contra el agarre.

—Digamos que me gusta tener el control.

— ¿Qué deseas? Estoy al límite de mi paciencia —Raven espetó y miró a X. Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Hm… Déjame pensar... —. Jason miró a Raven, fingiendo estar cavilando mucho. Luego, empujó su máscara un poco más arriba, mostrando sus labios con una sonrisa de dientes.

Un _déjà vu_ llegó a la mente de Raven. Lo mismo que había hecho en la torre.

—Debes estar loco si piensas que te devolveré el beso —protestó ella con enojo—, deja de jugar conmigo.

—Eres aburrida —se entristeció de forma irónica el ladrón mientras colocaba su máscara nuevamente en su lugar.

—Bien, divirtámonos.

Raven se acercó a él, balanceando una viga que ella había sacado del techo con sus poderes, bajándola con una velocidad asombrosa, golpeando con la misma a Red X contra una de las paredes del museo. La hechicera voló y atrapó al ladrón mientras caía. Ella lo sostuvo con su oscura energía y lo golpeó dos veces y lo arrojó en la otra dirección, hacía de la ventana que se rompió en pedazos, dejando a Red X fuera del espacio cerrado.

Raven levitó siguiéndolo.

Sus ojos brillaban en blanco con justa furia, desató su última lluvia de objetos dirigidos telequinéticamente hacia él, haciendo que el humo y el polvo se elevaran en el aire.

Entonces la bruma finalmente se aclaró, Red X no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Raven miró a su alrededor con desconcierto y vio al ladrón de pie en el techo del edificio. Ella se apresuró elevándose en el aire hacia él de nuevo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, él levantó su rodilla y le dio un golpe en el estómago. Asfixiándose, Raven se cayó del techo para aterrizar en unos botes vacíos, aplastando el metal con su impulso. Cuando Red X miró por encima del borde para ver a la hechicera, ella yacía perfectamente quieta.

Bien, dos Titanes caídos. Todo había terminado. Lástima que no pudo hablar con la chica.

Rápidamente se movió por el techo hacia la escalera de incendios.

Cuando se dio la vuelta por un extraño sonido, otra gran pértiga de metal lo golpeó en la cabeza y se cayó del techo para caer en el puerto.

El agua estaba realmente helada. Subió un minuto después, jadeando por respirar entre las olas, para ver a Raven levitando sobre él viéndolo con altivez.

Una ola de poder negro se estrelló contra su cabeza, forzándolo de nuevo al agua. Tragó el océano salado y se ahogó de disgusto. Luchando por salir, de repente salió a la superficie, hacia arriba, su ropa atrapada por su poder oscuro. Fue arrojado de esta manera al aire, dejándolo realmente mareado. Finalmente, lo dejó caer desde sesenta pies en el aire para caer nuevamente en el agua. Sabiendo que chocar contra el líquido a alta velocidad podría ser igual a chocar contra el hormigón, presionó el botón de su cinturón y se teletransportó a una distancia prudente de Raven.

Él movió su cuerpo en un intento de entrar en calor, el líquido gélido le había provocado un pinchazo desagradable que le hizo calar hasta los huesos.

— ¿Realmente pensaste que bajarías tan fácilmente? —ella preguntó con un tono latoso y frío. Si antes parecía enojosa, ahora sí que no parecía haber nada de gracia en su voz. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía varios moretones en los brazos, pero sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—Vamos, _Sunshine_ , pensé que al menos lo intentarías por mí —se burló mientras esquivaba el ataque, enviando proyectiles irregulares en su dirección. Ella los bloqueó con un escudo de energía negra, y luego empujó la masa de energía endurecida hacia él, presionándolo contra una pared. Si ella se saliera con la suya, lo exprimiría hasta morir aquí. Sin embargo, X parecía planear de otra manera, ya que se agachó y activó su cinturón, aterrizando a unos pocos pies de distancia, respirando con seguridad nuevamente.

Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo, subiendo la escalera de incendios hacia el techo. Raven lo siguió, casi pisándole sus talones. Lanzó una navaja detrás de él y Raven se arrojó contra la pared, sintiendo que las puntas del arma rozaban su estómago mientras pasaba cerca de ella. Pequeñas líneas de sangre aparecieron donde el proyectil le había roto la piel, pero era solo un rasguño en lo que a ella se refería. Había perdido unos segundos preciosos y X se estaba alejando, así que sin pensar la hechicera se subió por el último tramo de escaleras y atravesó la salida de incendios, hacia el techo. Red X estaba golpeando el pavimento más adelante, a punto de dar el salto al techo del siguiente edificio. Raven extendió su mano y envió un látigo de energía hacia el ladrón, atándolo alrededor de su cintura y lanzándolo hacia ella.

Jason cayó al suelo y rodó. Raven aprovechó el momento para sujetar sus manos y pies con su magia. Él luchó por un minuto contra los lazos, tratando de encontrar puntos débiles, pero al no encontrar ninguno se conformó con irritar a la empática.

—Oye, princesa, si lo que querías era practicar algo de bondage todo lo que tenías que hacer era consultarme. Me gusta la idea de eso, la persona inmovilizada deja que sea su pareja la se ocupe del acto sexual, pues como está atada no acaricia, así que debe concentrarse en lo que la otra persona haga, de esta forma hay placer para ambas partes. El sometido disfruta del placer de entregarse sin reservas, el dominante también disfruta poniendo ingenio y sabor al asunto. Suena tentador —se rio entre dientes.

Los ojos de Raven se encendieron y ella apretó los puños, lista para estrangular al petulante e insoportable ladrón. En su lugar, ella azotó con demasiada potencia a Red X en su cara con su energía negra, dejando las mejillas de él picando incluso a través de su máscara. Ella caminó hacia el chico, mirando hacia donde yacía atrapado.

—No me llames princesa. Te hace sonar realmente desesperado —le espetó ella.

Red X aprovechó su proximidad, pateando con sus botas con punta de acero, y logró con éxito un golpe doloroso y crujiente en la espinilla de Raven. Ella maldijo mientras caía sobre la pierna lesionada, y cuando su concentración se rompió, X se liberó de los vínculos debilitados. Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, él sacó una X y le dio una palmada en la frente, inutilizando sus poderes.

Un nuevo truco para estos chicos mágicos.

Sin embargo, no deshabilitó el deseo de Raven de luchar: gruñendo, se lanzó hacia Red X, lista para arañarlo con uñas y dientes. Ellos rodaron por el concreto, luchando por ganar. Raven aterrizó un poderoso golpe en la cara del ladrón, fracturándole su máscara.

La hechicera notó un solo ojo verde que la miraba con sorpresa y algo de aprensión, además de una porción de pelo azabache y un pequeño mechón blanco.

Una oleada de miedo atravesó a Jason, y él empujó a la pequeña muchacha fuera de él, enviándola volando hacia atrás. La cabeza de ella se conectó al concreto con una grieta enfermiza y se quedó inmóvil.

Raven trató de aclarar su visión mientras el negro se deslizaba desde las esquinas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras respiraba. Algunas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro y, de nuevo, las voces, esas voces empezaron a sonar en su cabeza.

Sin sus poderes para curarse a sí misma, se fue en espiral hacia la oscuridad. Pensó que podía escuchar a alguien decir su nombre una y otra vez, y supo que había empezado a alucinar cuando vio la máscara partida de Red X en su visión, sus manos extendiéndose para acunar su cabeza sangrante. En sus últimos momentos de conciencia, trató de enviar una llamada de ayuda a Robin a través de su vínculo, pero su mente ya se había vuelto pesada y confusa, y todo lo que podía hacer era deslizarse en la oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que ascendía deseosa por salir.

Raven observó hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a arder antes de apartar la mirada. Finalmente miró una penumbra aplastante, su mundo estaba oscuro otra vez. Los susurros que la rodeaban parecían venir de todas partes, y ella no tenía a dónde escapar.

Raven se sumergió en su propio mundo introspectivo. Su mente era su mayor trampa ahora. La voz de la sombra se hizo escuchar. Y entonces…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sintió que el aire a su alrededor se volvía rancio y la oscuridad de la noche parecía encerrarse a su alrededor, excepto la luz de la luna que aún brillaba aunque fuera un poco débil. Las estrellas se desvanecieron en la manta que era el cielo nocturno._

 _Los árboles parecían crecer más altos y las ramas comenzaron a parecerse más a brazos con dedos largos que se estiraban para agarrarla. Aceleró el ritmo al sentir que la inquietud crecía hasta el punto en que la estaba sofocando._

 _La tormenta se cernía sobre el bosque, provocando que algunos árboles se cayeran por los relámpagos que los azotaban. Tropezaba constantemente por el barro, que hacía la tierra más resbaladiza. No podía ver bien, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y el frío impregnaba hasta los huesos. Ella sabía que tenía salir de ese bosque lo más pronto posible..._

 _Ella estaba corriendo._

 _Buscando una salida. Buscando pero no encontrando entre el desierto lleno de árboles. Raven recorrió el terreno rocoso, cubierto de musgo y perdido entre los árboles, saltando sobre troncos y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Sin viento. No hay insectos gorjeando. No hay pájaros cantando. Nada. Silencio. Silencio puro y sin alteraciones, a excepción de su respiración pesada por el esfuerzo excesivo de ella, el ocasional soplo de miedo y su corazón acelerado._

 _Siguió corriendo, cada vez estaba más cansada... pero no se podía rendir... miró hacia el cielo... pero el bosque era tan tupido que no lo podía ver por las copas de los arboles..._

 _«Vamos... tengo que llegar a un claro...», pensó Raven._

 _Explosión._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuertemente. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Sus pies la llevaron rápidamente a través del bosque hacia el estremecedor ruido._

 _Se dio la media vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y asombro al encontrarse con cuatro ojos rojos justo delante de los suyos._

 _Vio que las llamas negras surgían y lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego._

 _Y a continuación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en una habitación desierta, con un gran espejo que reflejaba su lado oscuro._

 _La sombra sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Raven, sujetándola con fuerza._

 _¿Desde cuándo ese ente tenía las fuerzas para atacarla? Antes solo parecía tener la potestad suficiente para atormentarla pero ahora mismo tenía el poder de agredirla físicamente._

 _Su poder iba en aumento. Casi como un parásito._

— _Este espejo es la llave para poder salir —murmuró su reflejo, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Y una vez que lo haga, tú y yo seremos una de nuevo._

 _¿Una de nuevo?_

 _Raven luchó con las sogas qué la ataban, pero no se aflojaron._

— _No tienes la capacidad de salir —dijo Raven—, serás un simple espejismo para siempre._

 _Zarcillos negros se levantaron ahora y la agarraron por los pies._

— _Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto._

 _Raven sintió como si algo la hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Una niebla negra parecía estar filtrándose por los bordes del espejo y rodeándola._

— _¿Ves en lo que me has convertido? —dijo su reflejo—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Dame el control._

— _No. No dejaré que algo oscuro me controle._

— _Ver el mundo en blanco y negro es privarse de todos los colores de la vida. Vamos a ser más fuertes, más poderosas, seremos capaces de cualquier hazaña. Por ejemplo, podremos matar al ladrón por burlarse de nosotras. Mis sombras superan la luz aplastante a la que fuiste sometida en Azarath._

— _No me importa lo que digas —espetó la hechicera—, de ninguna manera te dejaré salir._

— _No estás lista para los reflejos que contiene mi oscuridad, Raven. La sombra no es tan oscura como parece. Hay oscuridad dentro de todos pero tú hiciste hasta lo imposible por reprimirla. Únete a mí y así seremos igual de fuertes que Trigon. Tanto que seremos capaces de derrotarlo a él también._

— _¡Te he dicho que no! Este es mi cuerpo y mi mente, no tienes control sobre mí._

 _La sombra se rio._

— _Eso ya lo veremos. Entonces será por las malas. Lo hubiese querido de otra forma pero no me dejas otra opción, arrasaré con todo._

 _Raven intentó moverse entre las llamas, pero sintió algo sujetando sus muñecas. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su Gema Chakra en el centro de su frente y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Y la voz retumbó dentro de su mente iniciando un tormento. Aullidos: « ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir! ¡No huyas de tu sombra!», y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Raven! ¡Raven!»._

— _No toda luz es un regalo —murmuró ese ente—. La oscuridad revela nuestra verdad. Te escudas de ti misma. ¡Yo soy tu oscuridad, Raven! ¡Yo soy tu verdad! Pagarás caro por desafiarme._

— _Esto no es real._

— _¿No?_

 _Raven gritó mientras el fuego negro parecía querer devorarla. Y ahora sí que quemaba._

— _Tus gritos de dolor me suenan muy reales. Te rendirás. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Ni siquiera tú puedes resistirme para siempre. Me estoy cansando de intentar romper tu testaruda voluntad—. Una mano con garras pareció asirse alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo—. Cede o te venceré y tomaré posesión del caparazón vacío que tienes de alma._

 _Ella gritó mientras la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad de donde los ojos brillaban rojo sangre. Luchó mientras la presión contra ella crecía y la niebla negra entraba por su boca. Hacía calor. Raven trató de evitar jadear para no respirar ese aire enrarecido. Su mundo se consumía en la negrura y su piel ardía como si la tocaran hierros calientes. Así que esto fue todo._

 _Supo que estaba perdida, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía..._

Jason observó cómo la hechicera se levantaba por inercia propia. El aire empezó a helar a su alrededor. Los ojos de la chica, a veces amatistas y otras veces blancos refulgentes de poder, ahora se volvían de un negro profundo y oscuro. Algunos ramalazos o grietas negras parecían rasgar su rostro ahora transformado, casi diabólico.

El poder oscuro salió de su boca y sus ojos para atraparlo y abrumarlo lentamente.

Ella sonrió, recordándole a los demonios pintados en pinturas antiguas, y de repente se asustó. El poder negro cubrió su máscara y con una sensación de hundimiento, notó que no podía respirar.

Con lo último de su fuerza y voluntad, luchó contra el agarre de Raven y envió una hoja en forma de X para golpear su hombro. Su poder de repente retrocedió y él jadeó, tomando todo el oxígeno posible.

Algo no estaba bien con la bruja ahora. Ella parecía ahora mucho más poderosa y amenazante, como si alguna habitación interior que había sido encerrada ahora estuviera abierta y el poder interior se derramara a través de ella.

Un trueno rugió en el cielo y un rayo brilló, iluminando sus facciones retorcidas. Las fuertes lluvias seguían cayendo sobre ellos, distorsionando su visión.

Raven envió un rayo de puro poder de ébano a Red X. Se teletransportó fuera del camino, observando a Raven destruir la parte superior de un almacén. Vio de repente que ella se estaba perdiendo en el poder o como si su control se escapara completamente de su dominio.

Lo más inteligente que se podía hacer ahora era correr, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Los Titanes podían lidiar con su compañera de equipo loca, ella no era su problema.

Pero una parte de Raven, aún consciente de la tarea que tenía entre manos, le dijo que siguiera a Red X. Corría por los callejones y entre las casas, pero Raven siempre estaba allí, con la destrucción en su camino. Ella seguía murmurando un hechizo una y otra vez y la ciudad seguía desmoronándose, bloque por bloque.

Todo arrasado, como si de un huracán se tratase. Un vendaval de poder.

Vidrios que cubrían las ventanas de todos los inmuebles explotaron, postes de luz derretidos, autos volando por los aires; cubos de basura, semáforos, bocas de incendios, escombros por todos lados. Por donde la hechicera se movía dejaba tras de sí un rastro de destrucción y ruina.

Un auto se elevó por los aires y cayó encima de él. Tuvo que dar una rápida acrobacia para no quedar enterrado bajo el vehículo.

Miró por detrás.

—Oh… por… Dios _—_ tartamudeó Jason con terror.

La hechicera sobrevolaba los aires, energía negra la rodeaba, y cientos de objetos lo hacían junto a ella. Hasta había un autobús levitando. Si le arrojaba con todo eso era evidente que no viviría para contarlo.

Finalmente, usó el módulo de teletransportación en su cinturón para escapar.

Al llegar al parque central, suspiró y calmó su corazón palpitante.

Otro trabajo no tan fácil esta vez. La bruja casi acababa con él. Le tiro un auto encima por amor a Dios, o quería matarlo u olvido que era humano. Y él pensó que la primera opción era más viable.

Esa chica tan misteriosa siempre había llamado su atención, sobre todo el mal y el misterio que parecían rodearla.

Pero…

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Raven?_

Era como si no le importaran todos los civiles que podrían resultar heridos en su alboroto.

No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que una voz respondió.

—Tienes razón, no me importan los humanos despreciables.

Jason dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras una mueca horrorosa surcaba la cara transformada de Raven.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —preguntó ella en torno de burla. — ¿No querías jugar conmigo? Ven, acércate. ¿O acaso le temes a la oscuridad?

Raven se quedó allí, sonriendo, sus manos brillando con poder. Red X apretó los puños.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabías dónde estaba? —cuestionó él.

—El rastro del Xenothium fue fácil de detectar —reveló la hechicera con su tono de voz transfigurado que solo le causaba escalofríos—. Además, puedo rastrear la teletransportación en cualquiera y todas sus formas. Sin contar que tu alma sucia es identificable a kilómetros para una émpata como yo.

 _«Demonios»_ , pensó.

—Escucha —trató él de aligerar un poco la tensión—, necesito hablar sobre algo realmente importante, es sobre Hermano Sangre. Lástima que no me dejaste antes.

—Estás dando por sentado que te dejaré volver a abrir esa boca tuya. Voy a destruirte ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Qué gracioso... —rio ella—, parece que los papeles se hubiesen invertido. Ahora que estoy aquí, no lo sé. Oh, bueno, supongo que te mataré de todos modos —confesó con simpleza.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras cantaba el hechizo desconocido de nuevo, arrancando un arce cercano y enviándolo en su dirección. Red X cortó a través del árbol con las cuchillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Era un ladrón, no un asesino. Optando por la forma más segura, esquivó otro ataque y se acercó lo suficiente como para enviar el adhesivo en forma de X que apuntaba a su boca. Ella lo cortó con una pequeña explosión de sus poderes.

— ¿Realmente pensaste que eso podría subyugarme? —ella preguntó. Un bastón negro con una punta realmente afilada se materializó con su poder y se inclinó hacia una posición de batalla—. Disfrutaré torturándote y matándote —murmuró Raven mientras se relamía sus labios.

Red X frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras perdía el tiempo con ese pensamiento, Raven presionó hacia adelante y conectó varios golpes en sus rodillas, su barbilla y su estómago con ese bastón mágico. Antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la cabeza, Red X se acercó y detuvo el objeto con las X en el dorso de su mano. — ¡Maldita sea! —él dijo—. Una chica como tú no debería tener tanto poder, pajarito—. Él le dio una patada en las rodillas, haciéndola arrodillarse al mismo nivel que él, y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¿Pajarito? —. Raven se rio, ahuecando su mejilla con fuerza. Luego apretó la garganta de Red X y la estrujó con ímpetu—. No te atrevas a usar esa palabra repugnante sobre mí nunca más. No soy una chica común. Soy tu pesadilla hecha realidad. Soy la hija de la oscuridad.

Red X la agarró de la muñeca con una mano. Con la otra, él la golpeó en el esternón, haciendo que lo dejara caer y aferró su pecho, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

—Pesadillas, ¿eh? —preguntó, pateando un bote de basura hacia ella.

La hechicera apresó el bote de basura, levantó la mano y lo empujó hacia él—. Solo alégrate que cuando estés bajo tierra, bastardo, no podrás tener más pesadillas como yo.

Desvió la basura solo para ser golpeado por un arbusto desarraigado. Volando hacia un árbol, se derrumbó en el suelo, luchando por pararse. La batalla le había quitado mucha energía. Robin, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Cyborg eran difíciles, pero Raven, ¿ahora en su estado extraño y loco? Tenía que terminar esto aquí y ahora, o bien sufrir que lo destrozaran miembro por miembro. Sacando las cuchillas, esperó a que Raven se acercara, luego las envió para cortar el tronco de un árbol. El árbol se tambaleó un poco, luego se derrumbó, aplastando a la hechicera bajo sus ramas.

Red X escuchó un gemido de dolor desde debajo de las hojas. Entonces… nada.

Una exhalación de alivio salió de su boca.

La chica no se movió más de su sitio.

Asustado, acudió a su ayuda. Escarbando entre la basura que la rodeaba. Apurando el paso, escarbó más y más rápido. Tomando el brazo, y de ahí jaló a la chica que rescataba. Chica que era su enemiga. Le tomó el pulso y respiró calmado. Seguía viva. Eso, al menos, era algo bueno.

Si bien Red X era muchas cosas. Había una que no lo era. Y ese era ser un asesino. El problema no era si matarla o no. Eso lo tenía muy claro. No la mataría.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? —musitó Raven en un tono bajo mientras parpadeaba confundida. Parecía realmente afligida. — ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Jason pasmado—. En la torre te pasó algo similar, aunque esta vez era más… siniestro.

—No me siento bien —susurró ella para luego toser fuertemente.

El tono de voz que estaba usando era uno que Jason nunca había oído en la chica, un tono totalmente vulnerable... frágil… sensible.

—Es que no te ves nada bien, Raven. Será mejor que no pelees más.

La hechicera quiso demostrarle que estaba desacertado, pero la sensación que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento era la menos agradable.

Sentía como todos sus órganos convulsionaban, y sintió como su poder, que se drenaba dentro de ella, la quemaba como una erupción ardiente. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la mala sensación y se enfocó en mantenerse despierta y respirando con normalidad, pero le costaba demasiado hacerlo.

Red X la llevó hasta una banqueta del parque y la acostó en la misma. Tomando su pulso, notó que estaba demasiado acelerado.

Raven parecía respirar agitadamente.

Jason miró hacia la chica. En este momento, la joven titán estaba recostada, casi inerte y con algunos cortes y moretones. La había golpeado un poco fuerte, porque incluso estaba sangrando.

Jason se quedó mirándola. Era pequeña, pero él sabía que en ese pequeño cuerpo habitaba una gran y fuerte chica. Sin embargo ahora parecía un poco débil físicamente, tal vez incluso frágil. Pensó que ella tenía poderes curativos, pero parecía que estaba agotada.

—Hey, mírame—. Él vio cómo sus ojos parpadeaban en un rojo vivo, y eso lo inquietó de gran manera. Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Raven.

 _¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_

—X...—murmuró ella en voz baja, sólo perceptible para él. — ¿Qué me está pasando? Las voces… me dicen que haga cosas malas. Has que pare, por… favor —rogó ella mientras apretaba los ojos con demasiada fuerza, como si con ese acto pudiera parar esas alucinaciones auditivas.

—No lo sé, _Sunshine_. No tengo ni la más remota idea...—. Él clavó sus ojos verdes en la hechicera. Su expresión reflejaba dolor, y a él le entraron los nervios por no saber qué hacer—. Dime qué te pasa y veré si te puedo ayudar.

—Me siento débil... y siento como si algo me quemara por dentro.

— ¿Alguna otra vez te pasó?—. Raven tragó hondo un poco de saliva, y fue como una lija para su garganta. Por más que intentara, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para contestarle al ladrón, pronto aquel fuego que sentía por dentro la dejó sin una gota de energía. Como ya le había pasado en demasiadas ocasiones en sus peleas contra la Hermandad del Mal, sus poderes ya le habían fallado antes. Y la falta de control no era nueva: su pelea contra Madame Rouge, Doctor Luz y el primer ataque de Red X.

Pero todo parecía ir _in crescendo_. Empeorando cada vez más.

Un volcán interior que no puede dominar, y que produce una erupción de emociones que a menudo la abrasan por completo.

Si, un volcán era la mejor metáfora que podía dar descripción a lo que le pasaba.

 _«Soy volcán desbocado, furia liberada, pura energía imposible de contener»._

Era una persona "volcán" que vive con una "temperatura emocional" elevada, porque acumula "partículas emocionales tóxicas" de irritabilidad, rencor, resentimiento, deseos y pasión desmedidas, culpas, ofensas, venganzas, odios, que en algún momento como un volcán en erupción, explotará hacia el exterior, dañando e intoxicando todo a su paso.

Su mundo interno se ha convertido en "zona irritable".

Su falta de meditación, porque esa entidad denominada "la sombra" se lo impedía, estaba haciendo calamidades en ella. Al no descansar debidamente, ni gestionar, ni canalizar debidamente sus emociones originarias como el mal humor, la ira, frustración, llegan a convertirse en productos emocionales tóxicos y destructivos para ella misma y para su entorno.

Cuando el volcán empieza a erupcionar se libera lava, humo, piedras, cenizas y gases tóxicos que pueden quemar y destruir. De igual forma la explosión emocional libera materiales dañinos que pueden herir a los demás.

La ira puede ser muy peligrosa cuando se reprime. Y más para ella que había pasado toda su vida reprimiéndola y sus poderes se movían en sintonía con sus emociones.

Ella quedaba afectada.

Es difícil respirar por lo cual siguió tosiendo.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a la normalidad y sintió como su cuerpo parecía entrar en un estado casi narcótico.

—Las voces… —ella sonrió con alivio ahora—, se acallaron por fin.

—Pajarito, ¿qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Jason. — ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?

Raven pudo haber hecho un millón de cosas en ese momento. Ella podría haber escapado, de regreso con sus amigos.

Ella podría haber atacado a Red X mientras estaba despistado y seguramente haberlo derribado.

Sus opciones eran ilimitadas, pero eligió lo más extraño, eligió quedarse allí y mirar al enmascarado, mirar su único ojo verde a la vista, como si todos sus problemas pudieran resolverse con solo mirarlo.

Aunque a ella le resultaba un poco incómodo mirar fijamente, sin vacilar en alguien durante tanto tiempo, no le pasaba lo mismo con el ladrón.

Entonces él la tocó y apretó su mano.

 _Raven se encontró en un lugar oscuro. Un lugar oscuro y frío que la hacía sentir al borde. Delante de ella, podía ver un camino que parecía viejo y decrépito, pero decidió seguirlo de todos modos. Cuanto más caminaba, más se encendía y se daba cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y había un edificio más adelante. Llegó a la puerta del edificio y la abrió._

 _Adentro, estaba oscuro otra vez, con muy poco sol entrando._

 _Delante de ella había un hombre de pelo verde y piel blanca y estaba golpeando a un pequeño adolescente. Era el Joker… y este chico…_

 _Raven quería ir a ellos. Ella quería detener al villano, pero cuanto más se acercaba más se alejaba él. Finalmente, el loco se detuvo y el niño intentó escapar._

 _Fue quebrantado, golpeado y magullado. El chico había sido torturado de una manera que ninguna persona debería ser sometida y Raven no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo se desarrollaban los recuerdos._

 _Ella podía sentir que su esperanza se desvanecía pero todavía estaba allí. Él quería ser salvado, pero no se acercaba el salvador, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, pero dolía. Dolía mucho. Luego se escuchó el sonido de un pitido y se dio la vuelta para buscar la fuente._

 _Ella no podía ver lo que él estaba viendo y antes de que pudiera intentar investigar, todo se puso rojo._

 _Y todo explotó._

Raven abrió los ojos ante esa dolorosa memoria.

Como sus poderes ya le habían mostrado, la alma de él estaba repleta de heridas y huecos.

El alma duele, sin duda y ella lo sabía. Y lo malo de los dolores del alma es que son peligrosos. Nos hacen peligrosos, porque nos hacen capaces de todo.

 _ **Un alma rota es capaz de cualquier cosa.**_

Y precisamente por esto, porque las almas se rompen, necesitamos recordar que el dolor viene del mismo pozo que la alegría y que donde hay tristeza previamente hubo felicidad, porque si no, no sabrías lo que es. Que para caer bajo hay que haber llegado alto y que los agujeros no se hacen en el vacío. Que sin alma no habría agujeros, y que sin agujeros no habríamos vivido. Que sin agujeros no recordaríamos nada y que, aun con todo esto, hay agujeros perfectos que merece la pena no tapar.

Ella solo lo miró fijamente, sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago y no pudiera encontrar el límite de sus sentidos. Se sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas en el aire, de extremo a extremo, esperando tocar un suelo que nunca llegaba. Una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba dentro de ella: miedo, preocupación, ira. Pero no eran sus emociones… eran las de él.

El ladrón lucía agitado y sobresaltado.

Red X también estaba sufriendo, como ella, atacado por fantasmas y pesadillas. No pudo evitar sentir una tristeza abrumadora por él. Empatía o no sabía que estaba sobrellevando un gran dolor. Estaba siendo plagado por su pasado y las cosas horribles que le habían sucedido. Ella conocía el sentimiento. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre su padre, sobre el final, las que tendían a hacer que su despertar se sintiera mal y angustiada.

En todas sus batallas nunca había sentido que Red X era un mal tipo. Era egoísta, un poco tonto, un poco burdo, con fehacientes intenciones de ser el "número uno", pero Raven nunca sintió que tenía algún tipo de verdadera intención malvada. Para todos los efectos, Red X era una especie de imbécil, fin de la historia. Pero entrar en la parte más profunda de sus emociones y sentimientos podría probar algo completamente diferente.

Red X, podía ser frío e inhumano, esa máscara completamente vacía de emoción. Para el mundo, Red X no era una persona, era un monolito. No tenía una historia que contar, ni una vida que salvar, solo se tenía a sí mismo.

A pesar de todo había partes de él que eran oscuras y sin restricciones, más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya sea un cínico, sarcástico y desesperante o un vago despreocupado y distraído. Había algo en Red X. Una parte la cual mantenía enterrada en lo profundo de su mente. Oculta. Enmarañada en lo más profundo de su alma. Rodeada de montones de basura para que nunca saliera a la superficie. Esa parte de él era tan negra y oculta que había tratado de todo para suprimirla. De ahí su personalidad, el que fuera como era.

Rostro, máscara, rol, personaje, persona…

La máscara de cráneo que se llevaba no escondía la verdadera cara que recubría. Porque ella pudo ver a través de su máscara, pudo ver a través de su corazón.

—Tenías razón…—musitó Raven.

— ¿Razón?

—Esa noche… en la torre… me dijiste que yo estaba tan quebrantada como tú… creo que estás en lo cierto. Hay heridas, golpes y ataques físicos que duelen, pero cuando no solo lastiman tu cuerpo sino también tu alma recuperarte es una lucha sin fin contra los recuerdos que día a día caducan tu mente. ¿Se vuelve agotador, no? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él le hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Se vuelve agotador? ¿Pretendiendo que no te importa? Me sucede lo mismo. Puedes pretender que nada pasa, fingir que todo está bien, mostrar una faceta de regodeo por más débil que se sienta tu alma, llegar a un punto en tu vida en el que hasta cargar una máscara es simplemente demasiado trabajoso.

—No pasa nada —contestó él, evadiendo directamente su pregunta y la obvia respuesta implícita.

 _"No pasa nada", ¿cuantas veces no hemos dicho u oído esta frase? Sin pararnos a pensar en el efecto que puede producir._

No pasa nada.

Muchos responden de este modo a cualquier modulación en el diálogo, a cualquier pregunta, o frente a cualquier evocación. Ella misma lo hacía en muchas ocasiones.

Frase común, muletilla que obtura, cierra el contacto con los propios afectos, neutraliza los sobresaltos emocionales, y amordaza no sólo al interlocutor, sino al propio pensamiento.

Frase que, quieras o no, nos entierra y estrangula.

¿Qué ocurriría si propusiéramos pensar qué pasaría si pasara algo?

Complicado, ¿no lo crees?

—Raven, no entiendo a qué…

—Pero aunque esté herida —interrumpió la hechicera—, rota y un poco perdida he encontrado razones para querer sanar, querer reunir mis piezas y reencontrarme conmigo misma. Puedo ayudarte. Con las pesadillas. Soy una émpata, puedo hacer lo posible para aligerar tu malestar.

Apartó esos pensamientos, se acercó a Red X y colocó su mano curativa en su cabeza. Él se sobresaltó ante esto pero luego, en una rara confianza, se relajó en su toque. Raven absorbió el miedo y lo filtró de su persona. Pronto el pulso de Red X volvió a la normalidad y su respiración mejoró.

Para Jason era una sensación muy agradable. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Como una sensación cálida llenando su cuerpo. Haciendo desaparecer todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Era agradable. Se sentía realmente bien. Era pacífico.

Ella estaba siendo tan paciente con él. Tan… amable. A diferencia de antes. Parecían dos personas completamente distintas habitando en una misma.

Y sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía: entendimiento y comprensión.

Ella era una bocanada de aire fresco.

La empática pronto sintió las inminentes ganas de descansar, sus párpados pesaban y también notó como la voz del ladrón se oía cada vez más deformada.

—Quiero que sepas… que puedo hacer lo posible por ayudarte… pero debes estar predispuesto.

—Pajarito —susurró Jason.

—Y no… me llames… pajarito…—balbuceó ella—, Jason.

Hasta que por fin había ella había caído en un pesado sueño.

Jason sintió como su corazón cayó en la boca del estómago y la miró fijamente. Sus palabras lo golpearon de repente, y él dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de pensar. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Cómo es que se enteró? Estaba seguro de que nadie más de los Titanes podría haber sabido posiblemente quién era, pero de alguna manera ella lo sabía, y sin embargo, ¿no le dijo a nadie? No tenía sentido, pero, de nuevo, no había mucho sobre ella que tuviera sentido para él de todos modos.

Jason se quitó lentamente la máscara y la miró. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Raven?

Pero ella no contestó. Estaba totalmente en un estado de laxitud.

Red X le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla pálida y helada de la chica pero no parecía reaccionar. El problema ahora era… ¿Qué carajo haría con la titán?

Dejarla tirada no era una opción y además él tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que Hermano Sangre estaba planeando.

Ser doble agente también podría ser divertido pero necesitaba a la chica despierta y dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que llevársela con él y debía ser rápido.

La alzó en brazos y sus cuerpos se difuminaron en la oscuridad y la lluvia de la noche.

* * *

 **Y la última pelea por el momento.**

 **Tres ataque por parte de Doctor Luz, Psimon y Red X, en todas las batallas los titanes caídos.**

 **Como anteriormente, espero que haya quedado bien escrito.**

 **¿Qué piensan qué sucederá ahora con los Titanes? ¿Y con Jason y Raven? Los leo, me gusta siempre leer que teorías tienen.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, nos estamos leyendo próximamente.**

 **Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22: El espejo

**Capítulo 22: El espejo**

* * *

 _Yo que sentí el horror de los espejos_

 _no sólo ante el cristal impenetrable_

 _donde acaba y empieza, inhabitable,_

 _un imposible espacio de reflejos._

 **\- Jorge Luis Borges -**

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, y entonces la miró con curiosidad aparente, acostada en su cama, cubierta con sus sábanas y su cuerpo temblando a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada y ni una brisa se sentía por la pequeña habitación.

La escena era inusual.

Había estado solo durante algunos años que casi había olvidado cómo interactuar con las personas.

Red X caminaba arrastrando sus pies por el suelo, mirando a la ciudad debajo de él. Las luces nocturnas artificiales se asomaban entre los edificios, lanzando formas extrañas a través del suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el movimiento de la mujer en su cama, todavía desmayada.

Parecía estar murmurando cosas, seguramente siendo atormentada por alguna pesadilla.

Recordó como con un solo toque de sus delicadas manos sus propias pesadillas y tormentos internos se habían calmado y las agitadas aguas de su mente ahora estaban tranquilas, un alivio para su alma molida, un alivio que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Todavía sus palabras, cargadas de bastante sabiduría valía aclarar, resonaban en su cabeza.

 _«Hay heridas, golpes y ataques físicos que duelen, pero cuando no solo lastiman tu cuerpo sino también tu alma recuperarte es una lucha sin fin contra los recuerdos que día a día caducan tu mente. ¿Se vuelve agotador, no?»._

Ella parecía estar al tanto de su situación. Y parecía estar pasando por lo mismo que él.

 _« ¿Se vuelve agotador? ¿Pretendiendo que no te importa? Puedes pretender que nada pasa, fingir que todo está bien, mostrar una faceta de regodeo por más débil que se sienta tu alma, llegar a un punto en tu vida en el que hasta cargar una máscara es simplemente demasiado trabajoso»._

Otro sonido de aflicción por parte de la chica.

¿Sería consecuencia de que ella lo había ayudado con su pesadumbre la razón por la cual parecía estar sufriendo ahora mismo?

Al fin y al cabo él no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre cómo funcionaban sus poderes de sanación. Quizás a ella le afectaba negativamente usarlos.

Por un momento hasta se sintió un poco culpable de que la chica estuviera sobrellevando eso, aunque ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa de paliar su dolor.

Lo positivo era que algunas de sus heridas físicas se habían curado y Red X sabía que ella se despertaría pronto.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

La maga caminaba entre las amplias pilas de libros de la biblioteca de la Casa del Misterio esperando encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad.

Tenía tantos archivos útiles como la Torre del Destino del Doctor Fate.

Recordaba la biblioteca de su casa en Shadowcrest y como a veces tenía tardes de lectura con su padre o a veces en la soledad. Recordaba que el silencio podía ser intimidante para cualquier otra persona pero no para ella. Porque para Zatanna, la soledad era una vieja amiga que la invitaba día con día a aferrarse a sus brazos mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la ventana más amplia de la biblioteca de su hogar, buscando aprovechar al máximo la luz solar para poder leer, como cada día a las tres de la tarde.

Más recuerdos.

Ella parpadeaba, sonreía y, de vez en cuando, sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Los cabellos negros caían y rozaban la sonrosada piel de sus mejillas. También solía morderse los labios cuando sus dedos vacilaban en cambiar a la siguiente página del libro de magia de esa semana.

A veces murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para los oídos ajenos, pero que sin duda tenían lógica para ella. Y entonces, cuando cerraba cuidadosamente el libro finalizado, sus labios volvían a dibujar esa hermosa sonrisa antes de emitir un anhelante suspiro.

Zatanna solo lanzó un sonoro quejido cuando el hombre seguía todos sus pasos.

Frunció el ceño y tomó otro tomo en sus manos pasando las hojas rápidamente y analizando los símbolos y el raro lenguaje en el que estaba escrito.

Esperaba que si lo ignorara detuviera sus intentos de convencerla.

Leyó y leyó pero detuvo su análisis cuando encontró algo… interesante. Sus ojos se centraron en lo que parecía ser un hechizo en particular. Podía enjuiciar que era algo bastante poderoso, casi hasta podía decir que peligroso pero, como las mayorías de las cosas y artículos que estaban en posesión del nigromante, parecía estar más relacionado con las artes oscuras que con la magia blanca que ella practicaba usualmente.

 _«La más negra de la magia de las más ardientes cenizas del negro corazón del infierno»._

—Vamos, Zee —rogó el hombre por cuarta vez en la noche—. Solo una salida. ¿Qué te parece ese precioso restaurante en San Francisco? ¿O quizás Las Vegas luego de algunos de tus shows?

Zatanna levantó la mirada de la octava línea del libro.

—Solo quieres arrastrarme a tu cama —rezongó Zatanna tratando de mantener el temple—. Te dije que no. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar.

—Zee, yo…

—Olvídalo, ya no soy tu novia —protestó la maga cerrando el libro con fuerza y volviéndolo a dejar en su lugar—. Puedes llevarte a otro lado tu rutina de semental herido. ¿Y justo ahora, John? Tú y yo hemos estado estudiando la historia de estas amenazas desde hace tiempo. Ahora nos encontramos en una guerra para detener a una secta fanática, que de cumplir con su objetivo, demolerían los cimientos de la humanidad para siempre. Además…

—Además…—repitió él fijando sus ojos en ella.

—Si se tratara de una elección entre tu mundo y yo... —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al rubio de forma inquisidora. — ¿Qué elegirías?

El nigromante sabía que lo estaban poniendo en un dilema. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser blanco o negro? ¿Para ella no existían los tonos grises?

—Esa no es una pregunta justa —refutó John con un tono amargo.

—No. Pero es lo que te estoy preguntando —respondió ella mientras golpeteaba su pie en el suelo esperando pacientemente una pronta respuesta.

John quedó en silencio unos cortos segundos, no se lo pensó mucho porque para él la respuesta era clara… por lo menos en este momento.

—Tú, Zee. Te elegiría a ti... siempre —le hiso saber mientras la tomaba suavemente por los hombros. Zatanna dio un respingo por la repentina acción. —¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día, cuando tuviste tu visión del futuro? —preguntó él.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó ella y él sonrió.

— _Cuando nos abrazamos, en la oscuridad, no hacemos que la oscuridad desaparezca_ —repitió él las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado—. _Las cosas malas siguen ahí. Las pesadillas aún caminan._

Las mejillas de ella se arrebolaron un poco cuando percibió la cercanía del rostro de Constantine tan cerca del suyo. Solo unos centímetros más. Sabía que nunca podría resistirse a él a pesar de que estar con John significaba que no tendría estabilidad en su vida. El hombre era demasiado inconstante para su propio bien. Sin mencionar que seguramente la dejaría plantada cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

— _Cuando nos abrazamos, nos sentimos... no seguros, pero mejor_ —siguió hablando él— _. "No pasa nada", murmuramos. "Estoy aquí. Te quiero", y mentimos. "Nunca te dejaré". Por un momento o dos, la oscuridad no parece tan mala. Cuando nos abrazamos._

Zatanna lo miró desconcertada, su voz se había vuelto casi seductora.

Parecía acariciar cada palabra.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que se acercaba más. Sintió su mano acariciándole la cintura y jadeó conmocionada. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Quiso apartarse, pero el enorme estante detrás de ella se lo impidió.

John sonrió con triunfo al verla acorralada. Apretó su cintura con suavidad mientras se acercaba más a ella. Miró fijamente esos deliciosos ojos celestes, bajando lentamente hacia su rostro. Rozó sus labios con suavidad, y amplió su sonrisa al ver que aspiraba sorprendida.

La maga cerró los ojos casi por instinto cuando la boca del hombre se acercaba de a poco nuevamente logrando que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran. Podría haberse alejado por el olor a tabaco que desprendía el rubio y que le resultaba un poco desagradable pero no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo. Parecía un hechizo casi irresistible. Tan solo un poco más y sus labios…

Pero pronto tuvo que interrumpir el momento íntimo en un santiamén.

— ¿Y eso? —interrogó la maga de forma indagadora haciendo a un lado a John, el cual soltó un bufido de protesta, cuando percibió una pequeña esfera luminosa azul que apareció repentinamente en la habitación y se aproximó directamente a ella.

Zatanna abrió su mano dejando que la esfera resplandeciente se posara sobre la palma de la misma, dejándola sentir la calidez que tenía.

Ella ya sabía bien lo que era. Y sabía porque había aparecido. Su primo no la llamaría si algo malo no le hubiera ocurrido, por lo cual sintió pronto su cuerpo entrar en estado de tensión por la preocupación que la embargó.

—Es la magia de Zach —comunicó la mujer—. Está… pidiendo ayuda.

—Y justo cuando estaba siendo romántico —refunfuñó Constantine con un mohín desaprobatorio en su rostro. — ¿Es tan urgen…?

— _¡Ekat su ot yrahcaz!_ —conjuró la maga.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta porque Zatanna lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y pronto sintió la magia invadiendo el espacio como una chispa, sintiendo su cuerpo ser arrastrado fuera de la casa.

El hombre rubio abrió los ojos.

La vorágine de la aparición no era nada comparada con la confusión que bullía ahora en su mente.

 _«Oh, por todos los cielos»_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Inspiró con dificultad antes de comenzar a carraspear. Estaban en verdaderos problemas.

—Creo que si era urgente —musitó Constantine en voz baja al tiempo que se cubría la boca con una mano para frenar el paso del hollín y la mujer tosía fuertemente.

Unas vigas del techo se derrumbaron mientras otras amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento.

John creó rápidamente un campo de energía dorado para protegerse a él y a la maga de un gran trozo de escombro que cayó sobre ellos.

Fuego. Demasiado. Era todo lo que rodeaba el lugar y se extendía cada vez más, devorando todo a su paso.

El humo y el calor resultaban insoportables.

¡Qué forma tan espantosa de morir! Zatanna nunca había imaginado nada parecido.

Sus ojos se movieron para analizar rápidamente todo el escenario y cuáles eran sus posibilidades porque era obvio que debía actual pronto y veloz.

La maga notó que un muro de hielo mágico protegía los cuerpos de dos muchachos y fue cuando todo tomó sentido para ella. Zachary había utilizado sus últimos esfuerzos en mantener a salvo a dos de los titanes de algún enemigo.

Ella observó un poco más hasta que finalmente pudo ver la figura de su primo en un muro derrumbado. Sus ojos lagrimearon y no sabía si era por las ganas de llorar al ver el estado totalmente deplorable en que lo habían dejado o por la cantidad de humarada dentro de la tienda. Su corazón latía con fiereza y sus mejillas ya se encontraban demasiado rojizas por el calor intolerable del ambiente.

— ¡Tenemos que apagar esto rápidamente! —exclamó la maga sabiendo que el oxígeno pronto se terminaría dejando solamente gases inquemados, hollín y monóxido de carbono. Sacó rápidamente su varita del bolsillo. — _¡Dniw sehsiugnitxe erif!_

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, similar a un tornado, salió disparado de la vara. Las llamas se agitaron junto a un fuerte sonido, pero el fuego no parecía querer ceder, dejando a Zatanna sorprendida. Ese ciclón mágico debería haber sido suficiente.

¿Por qué no se apagaba?

—No hay viento terrestre que pueda extinguir estas llamas —explicó John mientras examinaba el fuego, el cual no era normal, con pesquisa.

— ¿A sí? Pues veamos si este fuego puede resistir este poder. _¡Retaw!_ —bramó Zatanna, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó enseguida—. No funcionó… ¿por qué? —cuestionó mientras sus expectativas parecían menguar.

Espera…

Había un matafuego ahí… quizás…

—Ni agua puede apagarla. Y, obviamente, la técnica humana tampoco sirve —señaló viendo lo que la maga estaba haciendo.

Zatanna lanzó a un costado el extintor de fuego cuando tampoco había surtido efecto (cosa que era obvia).

Las llamas se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, o pudieran sentir y estuvieran decididas a matarlos.

Entonces el fuego empezó a mutar y formó una gigantesca manada de bestias abrasadoras: llameantes serpientes, leones y osos se alzaban y descendían y volvían a alzarse, alimentándose de objetos inservibles de la tienda de antigüedades acumulados durante siglos, metiéndoselos en fauces provistas de colmillos o lanzándolos lejos con las garras de las patas; cientos de trastos saltaban por los aires antes de ser consumidos por aquel infierno.

Y entonces, el fuego también formó el símbolo de la Marca de Scath que ahora se elevaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y ayudarme? La vida de Zachary pende de un hilo y las de estos dos chicos también —señaló ella—. Y las nuestras si no podemos… ¿Acaso estás fumando ahora? —preguntó casi queriendo estrangular al hombre.

—Un cigarro encendido con la llama que nunca se apaga, un placer que solo te puedes dar una vez en la vida —dijo él dando caladas hondas al cigarro recién prendido—. Deberías de probarlo.

Los monstruos de fuego, sin parar de agitarse, los estaban rodeando. El calor iba cercándolos poco a poco, compacto como un muro.

— ¡Deja de hacer chistes, idiota! —exclamó la maga. — ¿No adviertes la gravedad de la situación?

—A lo que me refiero, amor, es que esto es fuego que parece provenir del mismo averno —advirtió Constantine—. El fuego eterno. Las llamas que arden, consumen y destruyen por completo su objeto, sin dejar nada. Psimon es quien lo conjuró. Si mal no recuerdo y por lo que tengo conocimiento, su alma está atada a un contrato con Trigon, por eso estas llamas son infernales por lo que podría decirse. Es parte de su poder. ¿Ahora entiendes?

— ¿Cómo lo apagamos? —interrogó Zatanna.

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó John—. Con agua bendita —reveló finalmente.

 _¿Agua bendita?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡¿Agua bendita?!_

— ¡¿Es enserio?! —gritó la maga desesperada, mientras aferraba la gabardina del hombre rubio y la mecía con fuerza hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo sobresaltar a John, lo que hizo que su cigarrillo se le escapara de la boca. — ¿Y de donde se supone que saque esa cantidad de agua bendita para apagar tanto fuego? ¿Acaso crees que tengo tiempo para ir de visita a cada iglesia de la ciudad para una colecta? ¿O quieres que traiga a un eclesiástico para que lo haga?

—Tranquilízate, amor —trató de apaciguar el hombre. — ¿Olvidas con quien estás? Tú solo encárgate del agua, ¿sí? Acumúlala y cuando esté bendecida, dispérsala por el lugar como si se tratase de una lluvia.

— ¿Cómo la bendecimos? —inquirió Zatanna.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—No del todo —vaciló la pelinegra—, pero lo haré por ahora. Bien, _¡Retaw!_

Un prolongado y fluido movimiento con su mano. El chorro de agua salió del extremo de la varita y comenzó a acumularse en una gran esfera líquida. Zatanna gruñó por el esfuerzo que le estaba provocando mantener el peso de esa masa líquida, contando además el esfuerzo mágico.

Pero no podía titubear ahora.

La vida de su primo y de estos dos jóvenes dependía de ellos dos ahora.

—Bien, déjame el resto a mí —anunció John listo para empezar—. _Dios, que para la salvación del género humano hiciste brotar de las aguas el sacramento de la nueva vida, escucha con bondad, nuestra oración e infunde el poder de tu bendición sobre ésta agua_ —comenzó a rezar Constantine mientras hacía la señal de la cruz en dirección al líquido mágico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Orando —dijo John, con simpleza.

— ¿Orando? —cuestionó ella mientras parpadeaba confundida—. Bien.

Las criaturas ígneas lanzaban al aire con alborozo los pocos objetos que las llamas todavía no habían devorado, y por todas partes volaban pequeñas estatuas de bronce, bisutería, libros, un viejo y descolorido reloj antiguo.

El fuego parecía estar respondiendo ante el rezo que seguía siendo recitado por el nigromante.

— ¿Desde cuando eres católico? —interrogó Zatanna con indagación mientras seguía acumulando agua en la burbuja.

—Soy de todo un poco. Ya sabes, lo que sea más conveniente para cada momento —respondió él mientras terminaba el rezo—… _Per Domunum, Amen_ —finalizó—. Ahora encárgate del resto. El agua común no puede dañar este fuego, pero apuesto a que esto sí.

— _¡Yloh retaw sehsiugnitxe eht erif!_

Y en ese momento, la burbuja estalló y un aguacero regó toda la tienda de antigüedades.

Zatanna por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando las llamas empezaron a mermar. John lo había hecho.

Después de todo podía confiar en él.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

 _No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero los sueños que tuvo hacían referencias a inquietantes situaciones tales como celebraciones paganas y cultos a seres cuyo origen iba más allá de la razón humana._

 _Cánticos de frases ininteligibles erizaron su piel, temiendo la aparición de un ser diabólico mientras las escuchaba._

 _Los toques de campana provenían de un templo de piedra, de falso estilo gótico. Las rocas musgosas, junto al agua, proporcionaban unos asientos aceptables y el lugar estaba al resguardo de miradas indiscretas, oculto por un murallón en ruinas que tenía atrás._

 _Era raro: a pesar de que la iglesia mostraba su evidente abandono, flotaba en ella algo así como una presencia. Y era tan intensa esta sensación, que casi esperaba encontrarse con alguien al entrar._

 _La luna parecía una diadema suspendida sobre el campanario de la iglesia, y al detener su caminata al pie de la escalinata, el satélite se hundió tras el negro campanario como si la iglesia lo hubiera arrancado del firmamento._

 _Tenía a un lado una torre cuadrada, achaparrada, cuya cripta de cerradas ventanas era desproporcionadamente alta._

 _El reloj de la torre carecía de manillas, pero sabía que aquellos golpes sordos correspondían a las doce._

 _Y de repente, todas las reflexiones de Raven se esfumaron ante la inesperada aparición de una figura tan horrenda, que se estremeció aun sin haber tenido tiempo de verla bien._

 _La puerta de la cripta estaba abierta y formaba un rectángulo de oscuridad. Y al mirar casualmente, cruzó ese rectángulo algo que provocó en ella una fugaz impresión de pesadilla._

 _Una o dos veces, le pareció ver unas siluetas que salían sigilosas de las puertas; pero tan fugaz era aquella impresión, que más me parecieron engaño de los sentidos que seres reales._

 _¿Qué era todo esto?_

 _La temible negrura que se percibía en la entrada de la construcción habría podido amedrentar a cualquier, no así a Raven, quien ahora era presa de una descomunal necesidad de indagar más sobre lo que se hallaba oculto en lo desconocido._

 _La figura femenina se acercó al marco de la entrada y volteó a su alrededor. Por encima de la escalinata colgaban las ramas de unos árboles pelados._

 _El ambiente se había tornado en una especie de malsana quietud, como si se estuviese a la expectativa de que algo que sucedería pronto._

 _Puso un pie dentro y comenzó el amenazador recorrido._

 _Reinaba allí cierto resplandor iridiscente, debido quizá a la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas medievales. Raven recorrió la nave central y enfocó su visión sobre las filas de bancos. Por el polvo no había señales de que nadie hubiera estado allí últimamente._

 _Por todas partes se veían bancos deteriorados por los años; en el aire cerrado flotaba cierto aire a corrupción._

 _Sin embargo, todo tapado por la fragancia que invadía el interior de la capilla. El inconfundible aroma de la resina aromática conocida como olíbano o francoincienso, que se utiliza para perfumar el ambiente en las ceremonias religiosas. Una mezcla de flores, humedad e incienso lo definen. Olor de silencio sepulcral en la nave central. Olor de bancos con crujidos indiscretos de madera vetusta. La humedad inquilina de muros de piedras ancianas. El olor de la cera quemándose era sutil._

 _La luz que siempre estaba presente en sus pesadillas ahora se hallaba en sus manos, brillando tenuemente como una vela a punto de apagarse. Iluminando su camino como un guía protector. Como un ángel guardián._

 _«…que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda»._

 _Raven siguió avanzando hacia el altar._

 _El primer banco de la izquierda estaba levantado por un extremo. Ya había observado anteriormente que algunos bancos se inclinaban en ángulos insólitos, pero ahora vio que, bajo el primer banco, el mismo suelo estaba levantado, mostrando una estrecha franja de negrura._

 _Comprobó que podía mover el banco, y lo empujó hacia atrás, aprovechando la circunstancia de que el segundo estaba bastante alejado del primero. Así quedó al descubierto una trampilla rectangular que, una vez abierta del todo, reveló un vacío negro como boca de lobo. Bajo la luz brillante de su mano, distinguió un tramo de escalera hincado entre unas paredes que rezumaban humedad._

 _Vaciló ante el borde del abismo, mirando inquieta a su alrededor. Se decidió, por fin, y comenzó a descender con la máxima cautela._

 _Con un ligero temblor en la mano izquierda iluminada, alumbró en las tinieblas y titubeante, inició el descenso tratando de hacerlo con sumo cuidado, puesto que la superficie de las baldosas era resbaladiza debido a la presencia de una mohosa capa verduzca que podría jurar… brillaba en la temerosa oscuridad._

 _Al bajar por la escalinata, se dio cuenta de que los muros que la rodeaban eran de roca y estaban llenos de grietas y aberturas en donde brillaban perladas telas de araña. A su paso, innumerables sabandijas, alimañas y demás bichos rastreros huían para buscar cobijo en las porosas grietas de la escalera._

 _No se oía más que un constante gotear en aquel túnel que se hundía en la tierra._

 _Las paredes, ceñidas a la escalera de caracol, relucían perladas de gotitas. Unas sabandijas reptantes y negras, aterradas por la luz, escaparon veloces buscando refugio. Al cabo de un tiempo, observó que los peldaños no eran ya de piedra, sino que estaban labrados en la tierra misma, y sobre ellos crecían unos hongos gruesos y mórbidos. El techo de aquel subterráneo, sostenido por arcos rudimentarios y endebles, la llenaba de un desasosiego invencible._

 _No podría decir cuánto tiempo duró su descenso bajo aquellos arcos inseguros. Finalmente, uno de ellos se prolongó en un túnel gris. A partir de aquí, los peldaños mostraban aún el agudo filo de sus bordes… porque estaban tallados en la misma roca, en una roca de extraño color, que resaltaba a pesar del barro con que la habían manchado los pies que descendieran por allí._

 _Con la luz en alto, Raven observó que la pendiente se hacía menos pronunciada, como si estuviese llegando al final de la escalera. Al darse cuenta, la embargó una sensación intensa de incertidumbre e inquietud._

 _Una vez más, se detuvo a escuchar._

 _No se oía nada, ni abajo ni arriba._

 _Reprimiendo sus temores, se lanzó adelante, resbaló en un peldaño y bajó rodando lo poco que faltaba hasta el pie de la escalera._

 _Al levantarse, se encontró con que había ido a parar junto a una estatua grotesca de tamaño natural que parecía mirarla. Una estatua con cuatro ojos tallados en su cara y una S en su frente. La Marca de Scath. Con ella había otras cinco formando fila, y de cara a éstas, había otras seis más, idénticas, igualmente repulsivas, esculpidas con tal arte, que daban una impresionante sensación de realidad._

 _Apartó la mirada, enfocó la luz de su mano hacia las tinieblas que se abrían ante ella._

 _Luego sonaron unos ruidos más roncos y violentos, y fueron aumentando todos a la vez, como si se fuese acercando la causa que los provocaba. Clavó la mirada, aterrada, en el punto de donde parecían provenir aquellos ruidos extraños._

 _Sonó entonces como una explosión prolongada y apareció en las tinieblas, flotando, un círculo de luz. Esforzaba su vista por distinguirlo, cuando el círculo de luz desapareció. Pero a los pocos segundos, volvió a aparecer, tres veces mayor que antes… y durante unos momentos de pesadilla vislumbró, a través de él, un paisaje infernal y remoto, como si se hubiera asomado a una dimensión absolutamente extraña por una ventana abierta. Retrocedió espantada, y la luz se eclipsó; pero al instante volvió a aparecer con brillo renovado. Y entonces, en contra de su voluntad, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una capilla subterránea._

 _Una iglesia dentro de otra iglesia._

 _No obstante, el olor ahora había cambiado. Olía a cera de velas, que rodeaban todo el altar, pero estas eran de color negro._

 _Símbolos extraños grabados en la pared._

 _Un libro sobre el sagrario._

 _También olía… como a enebro, acólito y ajenjo. Plantas que generalmente se usaban en rituales y ceremonias desde tiempos inmemorables._

 _Un cuenco lleno de sangre también resaltaba por su presencia._

 _¿Qué era todo esto?_

 _El espejo que había visto en su visión anterior se hallaba también ahí, en el medio de la habitación oscura de la capilla. Y sobre el objeto nombrado, la sombra se alzaba triunfante._

 _Fuera finalmente de su encierro._

 _En un solo momento, sus amigos aparecieron en el sueño… y no de la mejor manera. Todos caídos ante el poder de su doble oscuro. Heridos hasta más allá del límite de lo imaginable._

 _La risa de la sombra se escuchaba junto a cánticos y aleluyas de fieles fanáticos que solo adicionaban más horror a la atmósfera fatídica._

 _Raven se giró rápidamente cuando sintió un ligero sonido tras ella._

 _Era esa mujer, nuevamente parada ahí como un fantasma. Siempre vestida igual, de blanco puro. Pero incógnita como siempre._

 _¿Quién era?_

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionó Raven._

— _Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy —susurró la mujer, siempre con un tono solemne—. Ya no queda tiempo._

— _Necesito ayuda, la sombra está tomando control._

— _Tu alma está en juego —reveló la incógnita mujer—. Ellos ya poseen todos los elementos para llevar a cabo el proceso._

— _Habla claro de una vez —demandó la hechicera._

— _Escucha mi voz y obedece. Sigue el camino a la claridad, y serás una con el camino. Conoce y revelarás. Encuentra la sabiduría profundamente escondida y sé una con la oscuridad y la luz. Solamente el que está buscando puede siempre esperar ser libre. Cuando hayas sondeado el corazón de todo el misterio, el conocimiento y la sabiduría seguramente serán tuyos. El que por progreso ha surgido de la oscuridad, que se ha elevado de la noche hacia la luz. Así crece el alma del hombre siempre hacia arriba, apagada no obstante encendida por la oscuridad de la noche. Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda._

 _Luego esa mujer se desvaneció en el vacío de la ilusión. Como siempre lo hacía._

 _Dejándola sola, a la merced de esa cosa._

 _« ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré así? Quiero cambiar, sentirme bien, hallar la paz y alegría que parece ser estoy perdiendo nuevamente»._

 _«Toda alegría que tenías enfrente era una mentira que se te presentó en el camino. Eres la manzana envenenada de tu propia historia», habló otra voz en su cabeza._

 _«No puedo liberarme de las cadenas que me tenían atada desde el inicio de mi vida._

 _Cadenas que no me dejaban florecer._

 _Pero me acostumbre tanto a estar aferrada a las mismas lo cual provocó que en mi presente no pueda romper las cadenas oxidadas y añejas que, sin darme cuenta, he construido nuevas._

 _Ahora sigo atrapada del pozo del cual creí haber salido, mi alma está sedienta de paz y libertad, agoniza cada vez más por lo que la rodea. El aire es denso, no puedo respirar; mi pecho está apretado, seguramente pronto perderé el conocimiento…»._

 _En ese instante, Raven sintió un gran poder brotando en la oscuridad._

 _Y una luz… un cálido resplandor dorado._

 _Miró hacia el lugar y vio una silueta de alguien pero no podía distinguir quien era, y desde ese mismo lugar una flecha salió disparada para asestar justo en la sombra, que berreó por el más profundo dolor con lo que se la podía atacar._

 _Raven lo supo, era una flecha con poderes sagrados, seguramente lista para terminar con todo._

 _Lista… para acabar con ella._

 _De una vez y para siempre… y quizás liberarla por fin de las cadenas que la mantenían atada._

 _Su destreza con el arco era notoria. ¿Se trataba de Roy? Pero él no poseía la capacidad para cargar una flecha con tanto poder. Sobre todo con poder purificador._

 _¿Quién había disparado esa flecha con tan grandes poderes? ¿Y quién lo haría sin titubear en matarla?_

 _Raven cerró los ojos. Un grito lastimoso se escuchó por el lugar. Cuando sus párpados se levantaron el escenario había cambiado repentinamente, fuera de la iglesia. El sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, la noche oscura había acabado._

 _«Wally», susurró ella pero su voz no se oyó._

 _La empática se preguntó que era todo esto, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _Sintió su voz llamándola en un suave susurro, algo quebrada y con un tinte de angustia. Es en ese momento, cuando a la vez siente que la toma entre sus brazos es que responde a su propia pregunta._

 _Sus cálidos brazos la tienen envuelta muy cerca de él, Raven siente los rápidos latidos de su corazón y, por alguna razón, el dolor se va disipando._

 _Puede hacer pequeños movimiento así que se acerca lo más que puede a él y se envuelve en su calor. Es reconfortante, solo con él ha logrado sentirse de esta manera en su vida… y duele saber que nunca más podrá sentirse de esta manera nuevamente._

 _Él lo sabe, sabe que ya no les queda mucho tiempo juntos._

 _Raven cierra sus ojos, puede sentir el dolor proveniente de sus amigos, puede sentir la culpa y la vulnerabilidad que proviene de ellos._

 _Cuanto dolor._

 _Solo deseaba que no se angustiaran, nada de esto ha sido su culpa, así ha debido de suceder todo._

 _Su alma había sido salvada._

 _«Me siento cansada, ya no tengo muchas fuerzas para seguir. Siento como cada respiración se va acortando y mi vista poco a poco va perdiendo su enfoque. Ya todo se está perdiendo y el dolor va desapareciendo»._

 _Los brazos del velocista la sostienen fuertemente y la aprieta contra él con el temor de que en cualquier momento se desvanecerá en sus brazos._

 _Raven por lo menos agradece por la oportunidad de terminar sus horas en brazos de la persona que más importante ha sido en tan corto tiempo._

 _«Me acerco más y coloco una de mis manos en su pecho… quiero sentir su corazón cerca de mí… solo una última vez»._

 _Algo frío toca sus mejillas y también algo con un gran peso para su alma._

 _¿Son sus lágrimas?_

— _¡Raven! ¡Yo no fui capaz de salvarte! —gritó el pelirrojo varias veces desgarrando su garganta en la espera de que todo fuera una pesadilla y lloró de forma amarga aferrándose al cuerpo frio a pesar de las miradas de todos los otros titanes, que tampoco se quedaban atrás en expresar su pésame._

 _Su agarre se hace algo brusco y la apega fuerte contra él. Raven siente como la desesperación y el dolor sale por cada uno de sus poros desde dentro de su ser y estos logran inundarla._

 _«Wally», fue su último pensamiento y exhaló lo que le quedaba de vida. Un soplo._

 _Se sintió caer y…_

 _«Un calor me envuelve y un haz de luz comienza a invadirme. Ya no hay dolor ni pena ni angustia, sino alivio y paz. El aire me envuelve en tranquilidad y me lleva hacia una libertad que realmente no puedo explicar. Era como si un peso se quitara de encima»._

— _Por favor, dime que esto es un mal sueño —repitió el chico una y otra vez, sabiendo en el fondo que no tendría respuesta._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Porque Raven estaba muerta. Muerta en sus brazos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Wally! —profirió de forma ahogada.

La hechicera se despertó sudando.

¿De qué se trató eso?

¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Un vaticinio? ¿Una… visión del futuro?

La cabeza le latía dolorosamente y le dolían las extremidades. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados y pasó un tiempo antes de que pudiera distinguir claramente su habitación.

 _Excepto que no era su habitación._

Se encontró en un lugar poco iluminado, escasamente amueblado y con un gusto horrible. El polvo cubría las sillas al otro lado de la habitación, la bombilla parpadeaba y la televisión parecía de diez años de antigüedad.

Definitivamente ya no estaba en la Torre.

Ella miró su mano para encontrarla cubierta de moretones. La lógica le dijo que su cara y sus piernas estaban en la misma condición. Ella gimió mientras se movía. El colchón era duro y la manta difusa no cubría sus dedos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Poco a poco, los eventos anteriores pasaron por su mente: cumplir su misión e impedir los robos, dividirse de su equipo, ir con Cyborg, el ataque sorpresa de Psimon, identificar a Red X, librar la guerra, ceder a su parte oscura.

Maldita sea.

Este, entonces, era el lugar de Red X. Por eso no había fotografías en las paredes. Por eso parecía tan poco utilizado. Debía ser una casa de seguridad.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí? Notó que su capa cubría el respaldo de una silla y la levitó hacia ella. Estaba ensangrentada y desgarrada, pero seguía siendo su manto. Lo agarró con la mano y cerró los ojos.

Sus músculos duelen simplemente moviéndolos.

La luz de la ciudad entraba por las grietas de las cortinas destartaladas. Afuera, el rugido de un motor sonó. Se preguntó si los Titanes sabían dónde estaba, ella lo dudaba mucho, por supuesto. También se preguntó si estaban a salvo, si habían sido exitosos en su trabajo, si habían regresado a la Torre.

Raven tosió, le temblaban los hombros y el pecho. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan débil e indefensa como paralizada en la cama de Red X. Quería alejarse, pero sus piernas no la obedecían y lo máximo que podía mover eran sus dedos, sus ojos y su cuello.

Por lo menos ella estaba a salvo. Eso, a su vez, la hizo preguntarse dónde estaba Red X. Ciertamente no estaba en la habitación desagradable, quizás debió haber ido a un pequeño viaje para robar otros artículos.

La puerta se sacudió y Raven se estremeció.

Centrando su atención en la puerta, esperó a que se abriera, envolviendo su poder alrededor de una silla. La puerta se abrió y entró Red X, con una taza en la mano.

La silla voló hacia él, pero la bloqueó y la rompió fácilmente.

—No deberías esforzarte, mujer —dijo, acercándose con una taza—. Apenas te has curado.

Raven frunció el ceño—. No me estaba esforzando —dijo ella—. Estoy bien. Tengo poder de sobra.

—Cierto... —dijo Red X sarcásticamente—, por eso no puedes moverte.

Raven, encontrándose sin palabras, le permitió levantarla para que se sentara y presionara la taza contra sus labios. No tenía más remedio que bajar la mezcla que él le daba, un líquido amargo y agrio que le quemaba la garganta y la hacía sentir náuseas.

— ¿Qué es esta cosa? —ella preguntó cuándo él había forzado hacia abajo la última gota.

—Es un antídoto contra la droga paralizante

Se necesitó toda la voluntad de Raven para no golpearlo o quizás arrojarle otra silla.

—No puedes culparme. Fuiste tú la que se volvió loca y comenzó a hacer amenazas de muerte y lanzar objetos por todas partes. Te paralicé para ver si serías igual cuando te despertaras. Decidí darte el antídoto ahora que sé que no vas a intentar quitarme la vida. Dios, mujer, tienes mucha rabia en ti—. Se sentó en una de las sillas y levantó los pies apoyándolos sobre una pequeña mesita.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó Raven, levantando su brazo para ver las vendas envueltas alrededor del mismo.

—Soy un ladrón, pero todavía tengo algo de moral —respondió con indiferencia—. No podía dejarte debajo del árbol porque podrías haber muerto allí. Nadie te habría encontrado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que te llevé conmigo.

 _¿Morir? ¿Acaso se pensaba que un demonio como ella moriría solo porque un simple árbol la aplastara?_

De todas formas estaba muy agradecida con él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un ladrón? —preguntó la hechicera tratando de encontrar algún tema para hablar porque realmente se sentía un poco incómoda con su presencia. Hace horas estaban peleando, sin contar los múltiples enfrentamientos que había tenido con el ladrón junto a su equipo. Y ahora estaban frente a frente, como si se trataran de simples amigos.

— ¡Hah! Años —contestó él. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un titán?

—Años —respondió ella con rigidez. No quería entrar en las razones por las que se había unido al equipo; odiaba hablar de Trigon y su influencia sobre ella, sobre todo con alguien que no conocía completamente.

— ¿Te gusta?

—... la mayor parte del tiempo —respondió ella. — ¿Te gusta ser un ladrón?

—Se paga bien —se rio—. Especialmente si hago casos especiales.

— ¿Casos especiales?

—Me llaman y me piden que robe por ellos. Recibo decenas de miles para esos trabajos—. Red X cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y Raven no pudo evitar mirar sus músculos. Parecía más fuerte que Robin, eso era seguro, pero no parecía mucho mayor que él. Cómo podía adaptarse al disfraz cuando su físico era tan diferente del de Robin, estaba más allá de ella.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste ladrón en primer lugar? —preguntó Raven.

Sus talentos podrían ser utilizados para tantas otras ocupaciones en lugar de robar.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista? —preguntó Red X, comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva. Aparentemente, no había esperado que la conversación durara tanto. Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta—. Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres. Todavía estás bastante débil, y si intentas capturarme, no seré fácil contigo—. Con eso, salió y cerró la puerta con bastante fuerza.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó en la dura cama para descansar un poco, a pesar de las preguntas que golpeaban su cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella?

¿Y por qué la salvó cuando ella trató de matarlo?

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

— ¡Zach! ¡Despierta! —gritó la maga mientras recostaba a su primo luego de sacarlo de entre los escombros.

—Creo que debes darle unas buenas y fuertes cachetadas en ese rostro suyo para que reaccione. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó Constantine mientras se arremangaba la camisa y gabardina, listo para despertar al muchacho.

Zatanna lo ignoró y sacó rápidamente su varita. La batió con delicadeza por encima de las profundas heridas que habían causado el fuego y el ataque de Psimon, murmurando un conjuro que casi parecía una suave melodía. La hemorragia se redujo al momento. Zatanna sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la sangre de su boca y hollín de su cara y repitió el hechizo una vez más. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse y el hueso de su brazo parecía volver a su lugar con un chasquido desagradable.

—Zach, despierta por favor —rogó la maga, y en un gesto de ternura acarició el cabello de su primo.

Le costaba ver a su orgulloso primo en este estado tan vulnerable.

La maga giró con fuerza el cuerpo del chico y Zachary quedó tumbado boca abajo, jadeando, tosiendo y dando arcadas mientras su prima le daba golpes en la espalda.

Tosió un poco más hasta que por fin sus ojos se abrieron. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la maga y sonrió.

—Veo que la señal que mandé funcionó —dijo él en una voz rasposa. Parecía que le costaba hablar.

—Utilizaste tus últimas fuerzas para proteger a tus amigos y para llamarme en lugar de defenderte de tu atacante —musitó Zatanna con una mueca orgullosa—. Has cambiado, Zach. Pero la próxima vez trata de no arriesgarte tanto.

—Te extrañé, Zee —agregó el mago.

—Za-Zachary…—balbuceó ella, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos reteniendo las lágrimas que quería soltar en este mismo momento.

John rodó los ojos ante lo que parecía una escena de película totalmente empalagosa y ridícula. Faltaba que sonaran los violines tocando una triste melodía para completar el escenario.

—Es el efecto de la casi muerte —espetó John—. No te emociones, Zee. Pronto volverá a ser el chico ególatra y narcisista que todos conocemos. Pero mientras tanto disfruta de su buen carácter.

—Constantine —llamó Zachary.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho? —preguntó el hombre rubio—. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Vine a detener un simple robo, peleé contra Psimon, protegí a dos titanes de lo que parecía una muerte casi inminente, quedé totalmente herido y terminé finalmente bautizado —contó el joven mago—, ¿cómo crees que me siento?

—Lo siento —se disculpó John, aunque se notaba a leguas que su disculpa no era sincera—, necesitaba algo con que combatir el fuego demoníaco, y una gran dosis de agua bendita fue la mejor opción.

—Efectivamente fue un gran plan de tu parte, felicitaciones amigo —lo agasajó el mago.

—Te lo dije, Zee, todavía está convaleciente —dijo John sorprendido. — ¡Me alagó! ¡Tú primo! ¡Zachary! Necesitaría una cámara de vídeo o un grabador de audio para atesorar este momento.

—Que gracioso —masculló Zachary—, seguro estás intentando sumar puntos con mi prima.

—Nada de eso. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Psimon? —interrogó John tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Solo se robó un…—se lo pensó un poco tratando de recordar que era lo que ese sujeto se había llevado—… espejo. Sí, eso era.

— ¿Un espejo? —preguntaron Zatanna y Constantine al mismo tiempo.

Para cualquiera podría haber sonado ridículo que un poderoso psíquico haya robado un simple espejo. Pero para alguien de sus conocimientos sobre el mundo arcano de la magia eso no sonaba bien. Teniendo en cuenta que la visión de Zatanna mostraba un ritual las cosas eran más claras ahora.

John trató de rememorar lo que sabía de los espejos.

Los espejos, desde épocas remotas, ocuparon un papel muy importante dentro de las leyendas y mitologías en las comunidades, pueblos y países. Y son tan populares que se han mencionado en famosos libros y películas. El escritor inglés Lewis Carroll, por ejemplo, desarrolló magistralmente la idea del espejo como entrada a un mundo inverso en la segunda parte de las aventuras de Alicia. El espejo también fue objeto frecuente de consulta, pues se le consideraba capaz de mostrar sucesos y objetos distantes en el tiempo o el espacio. En el tradicional cuento de Blancanieves, por ejemplo, el espejo tiene la facultad de hablar y responde a las preguntas que le formula la malvada madrastra.

El espejo -como símbolo de la imaginación o de la conciencia, ya que tiene la capacidad de reproducir los reflejos del mundo visible en su realidad formal- se relaciona con el simbolismo del agua reflejante y el mito de Narciso (el joven hermoso que se enamoró de su propia imagen reflejada en una fuente y, en una contemplación absorta, incapaz de apartarse de su imagen, acabó arrojándose a las aguas). El espejo mágico aparece con frecuencia en leyendas y cuentos infantiles convertido en un artefacto capaz de proyectar imágenes que ocurrieron en el pasado o que ocurrirán en el futuro, o simplemente ver en el presente lo que está sucediendo a mucha distancia

Por su capacidad para duplicar la realidad los espejos y otras superficies reflectantes fueron, desde tiempos inmemoriales, una de las herramientas más simples y eficaces para el desarrollo de las habilidades psíquicas, la magia y la adivinación. Numerosas culturas antiguas utilizaron el espejo para observar el futuro, responder preguntas, resolver problemas, encontrar objetos perdidos y personas, e identificar o encontrar a ladrones y delincuentes.

No se sabe con seguridad cuándo apareció el espejo –la superficie pulida y plana en la que al incidir la luz, ésta se refleja siguiendo las leyes de la reflexión- en la vida del hombre, pero se encuentra desde la más remota antigüedad: los utensilios de tocador y objeto manual fueron muy usados en las civilizaciones egipcia, griega, etrusca y romana, siendo elaborados con metal bruñido, generalmente cobre, plata o bronce. Sin embargo, una cosa sí es cierta: desde que los seres humanos se vieron por primera vez a sí mismos en un espejo, ha existido una gran fascinación y misterio en lo que se refiere a estas superficies reflectantes, las cuales han sido sindicadas por algunos como portales hacia otras dimensiones y como poderosos artefactos con poderes de invocación y capaces de atraer espíritus y almas.

Aunque para este siglo materialista el espejo sea tan sólo un objeto de uso corriente en nuestro aseo diario, para otros hombres además tenía una finalidad mística y mágica, y se utilizaba de muy diversas formas.

Porque sobre todo el espejo mágico dice la verdad, pues él tan sólo refleja lo que ve, sin las máscaras o escudos que los seres humanos nos ponemos para protegernos; ellos tienen la cualidad de ver el alma tal como es.

Alma, sombra y espíritu.

Otros lo relacionan con el doble pues también actúa como metáfora del desdoblamiento de la personalidad.

Algunas culturas antiguas creen que los espejos reflejan la _"sombra del alma"_ pudiendo mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de la persona que está siendo reflejada. Esto contribuyó a las leyendas sobre los vampiros y los demonios que no se reflejaban en los cristales ya que no tenían alma que reflejar. La ausencia del reflejo revela su verdadera naturaleza.

Si el espejo contenía energía mágica las cosas empeoraban. El espejo podría transformarse en algún portal dimensional, es decir, como un punto de entrada y salida de energía espiritual; los espejos serían algo así como agujeros, aperturas o "ventanas" de campos de energía que rodean a los reinos espirituales y dimensionales. Por ello, algunas entidades como los espíritus podrían deslizarse a través de las aberturas de los espejos en el plano físico, lo que implicaría también que los espíritus más negativos también podrían acceder a estos portales, debido a que la capa astral más cercana al plano físico está lleno de los denominados bajos astrales.

¿Hermano Sangre estaba planeando traer a Trigon a través de un espejo por medio de un ritual? Era lo más lógico a primera vista. ¿Pero no era su hija ya un portal para su acceso a este mundo? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería?

Cabe mencionar que estaba un poco confundido.

—Rápido, John —apresuró la maga mientras deshacía el encantamiento de hielo que cubría a Kid Flash y a Chico Bestia—. Deja lo que estás pensando para otro momento. Debemos llevar a estos dos chicos a su torre. Levántalos. Ellos están bien, pero necesitan descansar. Yo me haré cargo de sus curaciones cuando lleguemos.

* * *

 **OoO**

* * *

Raven flexionó sus dedos. Le dolían las articulaciones y le latía la cabeza, pero ahora podía moverse, lo que era una mejora.

Podía oír movimientos en la habitación contigua, el rasguño de una silla, el susurro del papel, y se preguntó internamente por las heridas de Red X.

Poniéndose en una posición sentada, Raven logró moverse hacia el borde de la cama. En el momento en que se levantó, sin embargo, supo que sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó, casi rompiendo su nariz contra el piso polvoriento.

 _«Magnifico»_ , pensó sarcásticamente.

Menos mal que estaba sola porque parecer patética no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Raven se levantó levemente y, dando pasos cortos para no forzar y caer nuevamente y de paso perder su orgullo, salió por la puerta, intentando encontrar a Red X. La otra habitación era un poco más grande que la anterior, llena de cajas de aspecto sospechoso. Red X descansaba en un taburete, ocupado aplicando ungüento a una herida en su muñeca. Raven levitó y aterrizó detrás de él y el chirrido resultante hizo que él girara la cabeza.

— ¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Jason con suspicacia.

Raven tomó su muñeca sin que él se lo pidiera, su otra mano brillaba de color azul, la acercó hacia el lugar y sanó su lastimadura.

Red X se apartó, mirando a la piel sin estropear.

—Extiende las palmas de las manos—ordenó Raven.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero obedeció, viendo lo que ella le hizo a su muñeca.

Raven colocó sus palmas sobre las de él y cerró los ojos, enfocando su poder. Su magia fluyó hacia sus manos, transfiriéndose a Red X. Un brillo azulado los envolvió a ambos mientras su poder corría por su cuerpo, sanando sus moretones y cortes. Al mismo tiempo, ella se curó a sí misma, cerrando sus propias heridas. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Red X observándola atentamente.

Por alguna razón insondable, ella desvió sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó él, su voz sin emociones.

—Porque me ayudaste. Soy un superhéroe. Tengo que devolver favores.

— ¿No te cansas de eso? —preguntó Jason—. Siempre estás atado a la persona que te ayudó, siempre tienes deberes... nunca puedes vivir de la manera que quieres.

—Así es como quiero vivir —respondió Raven, volviendo la cara—. Mis poderes se pueden usar para el bien y el mal. Prefiero que se usen para el bien.

— ¿Y qué es el bien para ti? —preguntó Red X, sus ojos no abandonaban su rostro. — ¿Quién puede decir qué es bueno y qué es malo? Vivo mi vida como ladrón, y todavía veo las mismas puestas de sol y la misma mierda de siempre. Tal vez mi vida no sea más dulce que la tuya. Cada día que vivo, robo y me enorgullezco de mi oficio. Todos los días veo que el sol se hunde, sé que no me han atrapado, que soy el mejor que existe. Nadie puede compararse a mí.

— ¿No eres tú el modelo de la humildad, no? —preguntó Raven secamente, arqueando las cejas. Por dentro, sus emociones se estaban peleando. ¿Quién iba a decir qué era bueno y qué era malo? Ella podría vivir su vida sin obligaciones para el público y aun así estar satisfecha. Pero ella nunca iba a admitir ante Red X que su razonamiento le parecía muy atractivo.

Parecía saber lo que ella estaba pensando de todos modos, porque comenzó a reírse—. Parece que no eres tan superhéroe como crees —dijo.

Descubrió que le gustaba el sonido de su risa, su verdadera y genuina risa—. Soy más superhéroe que tú. Debería estar capturándote ahora mismo, ya sabes. Capturándote y llevándote al resto de los Titanes —. Ella sonrió, mirando su suave máscara de marfil que ahora lucía completa. Ya no podía ver su ojo verde esmeralda ni su cabello bicolor.

—En cambio, curaste mis heridas y comenzaste a discutir conmigo sobre el heroísmo y la ética.

Raven suspiró, la sonrisa desapareció. Tenía razón: ella no se sentía como un superhéroe... al menos, ya no—. Te lo dije, te curé porque tenía que hacerlo.

—No, no lo hiciste. Si fueras _Birdie Boy_ , te habrías curado y habrías ido tras de mí de todos modos—. Su voz tenía un borde de alegría—. Sólo soy un criminal que no es bueno para él.

—No soy Robin —dijo la empática simplemente.

—No, no lo eres —respondió suavemente Jason. Ella se encontró con sus ópticas blancas y agachó la cabeza, sin querer que él viera la incertidumbre en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba la Raven estoica cuando la necesitaba?

—Raven —nombró él para llamar su atención, porque la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si?

—Necesitas saber lo que Hermano Sangre está planeando, es importante —comunicó Jason.

Trató de recordar todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión que habían tenido en una rara iglesia en Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts, antes del robo de los objetos, reunión en la cual les habían dado su misión y donde el tal Psimon había descubierto su identidad.

— ¿Acaso traicionaras a tu contratista? —inquirió ella—. Veo que te gusta jugar a dos bandos, pensé que no te gustaba jugar al héroe.

—No significa que no pueda y que no sepa hacerlo.

—Bien, habla —exigió la hechicera.

—Qué te parece a cambio de…—bromeó él tratando de lanzar algún chiste sucio.

—Habla —volvió a exigir—. Sin coqueteos ni rodeos.

—Siempre seria —suspiró Jason—. Él reclutó a Doctor Luz, Victor Zsasz, a Psimon y a mí. Utilizó a tres de nosotros para robar tres objetos específicos: el Talismán de Allidoxius, el Cuenco de Athanor y el Espejo Mágico de Brarath. Dejó lo más importante en manos de Psimon, parece confiar más plenamente en él que en los otros. Desea llevar a cabo un ritual pero no sé de qué se trata, no confió demasiado para hablar frente a mí pero ten por seguro que todo está centrado en ese libro que te robé en nuestra primera cita oficial. ¿Sabes de qué se trata? —quiso saber él.

—Eso no fue una cita —alegó Raven a su estúpido comentario—. Y con relación a lo otro no tengo ni la menor idea.

El ladrón solo parpadeó confundido bajo su máscara.

— ¿Es un chiste? ¿Era tu libro y no sabes lo que contenía?

— ¿Te parece que tengo cara de contar chistes? —repuso Raven frunciendo el ceño—. Solo hice una lectura superficial, no conozco el contenido en su totalidad.

—Eso nos deja en desventaja, _Sunshine_ , pero debes saber que tú eres su objetivo principal.

—Tú tienes un objeto ahora mismo que forma parte del ritual, si no se lo entregas…—caviló la hechicera.

—Si no lo entrego, Psimon leerá mi mente y sabrá que te he contado todo esto y todo terminará para mí —espetó Jason rápidamente—. Debo cumplir con mi trabajo para que no sospeche que los he traicionado. Mientras te mantengas alejada de él supongo que nada malo sucederá pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes tú en especial? ¿Qué te hace tan fascinante para él?

—Para ellos… mi padre —confesó ella—. Mi herencia siempre atraerá a fanáticos desquiciados como él.

— ¿Tu papi es un mafioso importante lleno de dinero y armas o algo así?

—Mi padre es un demonio pandimensional, el mismísimo hijo de Lucifer, capaz de reducir este mundo en cenizas con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Mi alma está atada a él, por eso yo soy importante para ellos.

—Así que Lucifer eh, ¿no es ese al ángel caído ejemplo de la belleza y la sabiduría a quien la soberbia condujo a los infiernos? Eres todo un ángel, pajarito, lo tienes en la sangre. Si tu abuelo o tu padre te hubieran visto como querías arrancarme la cabeza con esa sed de sangre casi psicótica seguramente estarían orgullosos de su pequeña demonio.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo ella monótonamente.

—Oh… y eso cambia las cosas —expresó el ladrón—, y eso explica porque parecías casi poseída hace unos momentos cuando nos enfrentamos. ¿Tu papi te estaba controlando?

—No, ese no era mi padre, eso era algo diferente.

 _«Siento que algo me susurra al oído. Me falla el sueño y se cae el velo. Al fin y al cabo tras mi máscara se esconde un muerto. Algo desconocido, pero que si consiguiera tomar el control todo terminaría. Algo oscuro me envuelve y siento que ya no puedo soportarlo más. Es una sensación horrible»._

— ¿Tus amigos lo saben? —interrumpió él sus pensamientos.

—Nadie lo sabe —comunicó la empática—, solo Robin y Kid Flash conocen una parte de mi historia, de las pesadillas, pero prefiero mantener en secreto que todo parece estar agravándose.

— ¿Y qué intentarás hacer? —cuestionó él la forma un poco tonta de pensar de la chica. — ¿Enfrentarte tu sola a Hermano Sangre?

—Esta es mi propia maldición —indicó Raven—, intentare huir si es posible pero… se acerca el fin y creo que es inevitable.

—No debes luchar tu sola…

—No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer —protestó ella un poco enojada—, Jason.

—Entonces si sabes quién soy —dijo él casi congelado.

—Si —. Levantándose, ella le dio un golpecito en la frente con el pulgar y el índice, y una bocanada de aliento escapó de sus labios—. Soy una empática y tu firma mental es tan fuerte, ¿quién más estaría desfilando en el traje hecho por Robin actuando de manera tan estúpida? —. Ella resopló y comenzó acercarse a la puerta de salida, ignorando el estado de shock del ladrón—. A veces eres tan descaradamente obvio que estoy sorprendido de que Dick no haya descubierto que eres tú todavía...

— ¿También conoces su identidad?

—Conozco muchas cosas sobre él. Sobre todos —reveló ella de forma enigmática.

—No sería conveniente que se lo contaras —dijo Jason de forma amarga.

—Y no te preocupes porque no lo haré —manifestó Raven—, es tu historia para contar, tu vida, no la mía. Has lo que creas necesario hacer y lo más conveniente.

—Gracias, pajarito —agradeció un poco más relajado—. Sinceramente es un placer tener tu palabra, aunque si quieres algo más ya sabes dónde estoy. Podríamos compartir esa cama en algún otro momento.

—No tienes nada que agradecer… y no me llames así, tengo un nombre.

Raven caminó y, cuando tocó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla, Red X interrumpió su salida.

—Raven, algo más que debes saber. Se trata de una mujer —informó Jason.

Ella giro su cabeza y fijó sus ojos amatistas sobre el ladrón.

— ¿Una mujer? —cuestionó Raven un poco desconcertada. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Hermano Sangre hablaba de ella como si se tratase de una diosa que adorar, alguien digna incluso de convertirse en su esposa y juntos reinar, acabar con lo que él llamaba la impureza del mundo. Una mujer peligrosa, una mujer que, para la Iglesia de la Sangre, era su salvación. Parecía que hablara de una figura milagrosa, pero es obvio, teniendo en cuenta que no es más que una secta.

— ¿Y quién es ella? —quiso saber la hechicera.

—No estoy seguro, pero ese anciano la llamaba…—trató de recordar su nombre. — ¿Comandante Lenore? ¿Así era? Sí, estoy seguro que ese era su nombre. ¿Sabes quién es?

Raven quedó estática en su lugar.

 _¿Lenore?_

Trató de rememorar a todas las personas que conocía o de las que había escuchado pero ese nombre no lo había oído nunca en su vida. Si era tan peligrosa debería ser conocida o por lo menos estar registrada en el archivo de villanos pero, para ella, era un enigma.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de quién se trata, lo siento —dijo ella abriendo la puerta. Necesitaba volver con sus amigos y ver si estaban bien—. Mantente a salvo y estaremos en contacto.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. Mantente a salvo —expresó Jason pero la chica había desaparecido antes de contestarle.

 _Lenore._

 _¿Quién demonios era Lenore?_

 _¿Y por qué era alguien importante para la Iglesia de la Sangre?_

Jason observó como las luces empezaron a parpadear. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando el ambiente heló por unos segundos.

 _«Extraño»_ , pensó él.

Se quitó la máscara y se dirigió a su cuarto. Necesitaba una ducha urgente en este mismo momento, estaba hecho un asco luego de esa batalla con la bruja.

No tuvo tiempo de prestar atención a la oscura mujer que lo observaba con una sonrisa siniestra desde el espejo.

Tampoco pudo escuchar el funesto rictus que se oyó.

 _Luego… el espejo se agrietó._

* * *

 **Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar pero actualmente la Universidad exige casi todo mi tiempo y me queda poco para escribir, sobre todo culpa de mi ambición de querer empezar a estudiar una segunda carrera junto a la primera, dos carreras, psicología y medicina, así que ya se imaginarán. Pero la historia será terminada, no se preocupen por eso.**

 **También tengo planeadas dos historias más, dos de universo alternativo para variar un poco del tema de superhéroes: otra historia de Raven y Wally, y una de Tim Drake y Raven. Veremos cómo me acomodo para empezar a escribir.**

 **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¿Qué opinan de ese sueño de Raven?**

 **Sobre otro dato más, el nombre Lenore del final no es inventado por mí, para los que leyeron los últimos números de Titans sabrán de quien se trata.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

 **Saludos!**


	23. Interludio

**Noche oscura del alma**

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos los que seguían esta historia!**_

Lamento no haber podido actualizar nada en todo este tiempo pero tenía asuntos personales que me impedían realmente escribir y leer por Wattpad por lo cual estuve desaparecido. Sin embargo ahora puedo volver y seguir con esta historia que me trajo mucha satisfacción escribirla.

Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y armando un esbozo de los siguientes como para tener un borrador por lo cual me tardaré unas dos semanas pero actualizaré sin dudas.

Por ahora les dejo esto que es un "breve" resumen.

 _ **¿Un resumen?**_

Verán, como hace mucho que no actualizo, estoy seguro que muchos se perdieron u olvidaron de algunos detalles importantes de esta historia por lo cual publico esto que es una recapitulación de toda la historia hasta ahora.

Una especie de "interludio".

Sería bueno que lo leyeran antes de continuar con el capítulo que publicaré dentro de unas pocas semanas ya que se detallan datos que considero significativos, ya que esta historia es un poco "enredada".

* * *

 **Interludio**

* * *

Los acontecimientos de la historia se sitúan, en un principio, en los eventos de la serie animada durante la batalla contra la Hermandad del Mal. Raven es enviada a escoltar a tres niños con poderes (Melva, Timmy y Tommy). Durante la misma, la hechicera tiene bastantes inconvenientes con Monsieur Mallah ya que, curiosamente, sus poderes comienzan a volverse inestables (tanto en su pelea contra Mallah como en su pelea contra Madame Rouge). Además es aquejada por unas raras pesadillas demasiado oscuras a la cual no puede dar significado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todas las pesadillas de Raven tienen algo en común:**

-Una rara luz que siempre brilla en sus manos.

-Una mujer desconocida vestida con una túnica blanca a la cual no puede ver su rostro.

-Una rara entidad, que más adelante se dará a conocer como "la sombra".

-Y algunos mensajes crípticos.

 **.**

 **.**

En el trascurso de esta misión, Raven conoce al velocista Kid Flash (Wallace "Wally" West), el cual es mandado por Robin para ayudar a la hechicera con su misión.

Wally comienza a mostrar cierto interés y atracción por la empática, pero esta es un poco reacia por su mala experiencia con Malchior y porque no puede entender demasiado bien las emociones que la colman.

En su misión de entregar el comunicador a Heraldo (un superhéroe), Raven sufre un ataque por parte de Psimon, un poderoso psíquico. Es derribada con facilidad pero, en lugar de sufrir una muerte segura, es rescatada curiosamente por Terra (la cual hasta ese momento estaba sellada en su cárcel de piedra).

Robin también es capturado por la Hermandad del Mal.

Mientras estos eventos se llevaban a cabo, algo bastante malo sucedía en otro lugar. _El preludio de la tormenta. De la hora final._

Hermano Sangre (Sebastian), pontífice de la Iglesia de la Sangre y paladín de Trigon el Terrible, dentro de la prisión en la que se encontraba proyecta en su mente su tan ansiado plan. Para él todo estaba claro. Quería traer a Trigon a la Tierra y para eso necesitaba la llave de acceso, necesitaba a Raven.

 **Además, requería de un libro para comenzar un ritual, el** _ **Grimorio de Volpert.**_

 _¿Qué son los Grimorios?_ Libros de magia. Libros que portan maldiciones, que revelan los secretos de los muertos o que contienen toda la legislación relativa a pactos con Satanás y otras entidades poco recomendables.

Hermano Sangre logra finalmente escapar y se dirige a Zandia, donde se encontraba su Iglesia, listo para ser recibido.

Los Titanes se dirigen finalmente a la base de operaciones de la Hermandad del Mal en París. Logran derrotar a los villanos, dando por terminado esta lucha, dejándolos criogenizados en ese mismo lugar.

Las barreras empáticas de Raven siguen desestabilizadas, empeorando cada vez más su situación.

Wally intenta una vez más acercarse a Raven luego de besarla durante el fervor de la batalla. Raven no se muestra muy alegre con la idea de rebajar sus barreras y las murallas que tanto tiempo le costaron construir para dejar entrar al velocista en su vida. Pero finalmente él logra que ella pueda abrirse y Raven le da una oportunidad al pelirrojo con la esperanza de que se quedara a su lado, pero con el miedo latente de que él pueda descubrir lo que realmente era ella: un demonio.

Hermano Sangre, junto a su fiel cordero, Mother Mayhem, comienzan a planear sus movimientos para obtener a la Gema de Scath (Raven), con el pleno conocimiento de que algunas personas poderosas estaban detrás de ellos y su secta: John Constantine y la familia Zatara, entre los que estaban Zatanna, su padre Giovanni que portaba el manto del Doctor Fate, y el primo de la maga, Zachary.

Sebastian necesitaba ayuda, por lo que piden la asistencia de Red X (Jason Todd), Victor Zsasz y Jonathan Crane (El Espantapájaros), famoso psiquiatra de Gotham especialista en miedo y psicofarmacología (vale aclarar que este último todavía no apareció en la historia, pero si en los próximos capítulos).

 **Su objetivo es simple:** llevar a Raven a sus límites a través del miedo, debilitarla hasta derrumbar y destruir su psique por completo. Detonarla por completo, sumirla en la más profunda penumbra. De esa forma y sin el poder de su mente, ella no tendrá forma de negarse ni resistirse a ninguna de las sugestiones de Sebastian. La tendrá bajo su total poder como una marioneta bajo sus hilos, podrá hacer con ella lo que él desee. Y para esto mismo también requiere del _Grimorio de Volpert_.

Raven, en una conversación con Robin, concuerdan con que Kid Flash y Terra se unan al equipo, junto a Melva, Tommy y Timmy. El equipo se amplia de esta forma.

La hechicera también intenta meditar sobre las pesadillas que la abrumaban pero al hacerlo, una visión de lo más devastadora surgió ante sus ojos: los edificios habían sido destruidos por las llamaradas, la gente convertida en estatuas de piedra atrapadas para siempre en medio de un tormento eterno. La tierra se veía seca, estéril y sin vida, y el cielo estaba tan obstruido por las cenizas y el humo que no se podía ver el sol. Miles de cuerpos retorciéndose. Era un infierno.

Frente a ella apareció esa mujer, impoluta, desconocida y vestida de blanco, que le habló crípticamente: _"conoce y revelarás", "medita sobre los símbolos que te doy", "no dejes que se apague", "se avecina la tormenta"_.

La mujer le informa que ella misma es la "luz", pero pronto una entidad hace su presencia: frente a sus ojos se hallaba una versión de sí misma, solo que parecía ser una masa negra y oscura con dos pares de luceros escarlatas, pero ni siquiera podía distinguir su rostro. Se hacía llamar a sí misma "la sombra". Con su temible aspecto, solo suelta una amenaza directa hacia Raven: _**"la luz no es más que una ilusión y cuando se desvanezca, la oscuridad inundará todo rastro de tu ser".**_

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Inglaterra, la maga _Zatanna Zatara_ brindaba un show de magia.

Ella era inteligente, confiada, segura de sí misma y capaz de manipular la realidad misma con sus vastas habilidades mágicas. Zatanna equilibra su tiempo como experta ilusionista escénica con la lucha contra las artes oscuras junto a algunos de los más grandes superhéroes del mundo. Al recitar los hechizos al revés, puede invocar cualquier cosa que su imaginación quiera, y su inventiva a menudo le permite encontrar soluciones creativas incluso a los problemas más complicados.

Cuando su show acaba es atacada por un acólito de Hermano Sangre, con el objetivo de acabar con ella y sacarla del camino pero la maga es salvada por alguien conocido por ella: _John Constantine_.

Constantine: exorcista, demonólogo y maestro de las artes oscuras. Un detective de lo oculto y timador. Fumador compulsivo, notorio por su cinismo sin límites, caracterizado por su sarcasmo inexpresivo, así como por su capacidad para la manipulación despiadada. Siempre siguiendo una vida de hechicería y peligro con una clara adicción a la adrenalina (aparte de su clara adicción a la nicotina además del alcohol) que únicamente lo extraño y misterioso parecía saciar. También él era una especie de "imán para lo oculto". Sin embargo, en opinión de Zatanna, también era un apasionado humanista, conducido por un intenso deseo de hacer el bien... cuando quería y ocasionalmente se incursionaba en el heroísmo.

Los dos concuerdan con que el equilibrio entre la tierra y el infierno ha llegado a una encrucijada y que el objetivo de la Iglesia de la Sangre era su dios Trigon… y Raven.

En ese momento y en otro lugar, Hermano Sangre contrata a Red X para violar la seguridad de la torre y robar el Grimorio de Volpert.

Más tarde, la Iglesia de la Sangre hace otro sangriento movimiento. Envía a Victor Zsasz al museo de Jump City con la tarea de asesinar al curador del lugar, un antiguo miembro de la secta de Sebastian, y así dejar un "mensaje".

El asesinato deja sorprendidos a los Titanes, pero sobre todo la Marca de Scath grabada cruelmente a cuchillo en el cadáver del curador y el mensaje escrito en la pared con su propia sangre.

El mensaje revelaba, casi proféticamente:

 _Como un oráculo de los años incontables, el culto de la sangre ha predicho la mayor parte de nuestro destino. Y ya es momento, la hora de la purificación. Los cielos se abrirán y los campos serán quemados por el ardor. El sol se convertirá en tinieblas, como vestido de luto, y la luna en sangre. Las estrellas de los cielos y sus luceros no darán más su luz; y el sol se oscurecerá al nacer, y la luna no dará su resplandor. Los cielos desaparecerán con un rugido; los elementos serán destruidos por el fuego, y la tierra y todo lo que contiene se desnudará. Ese día provocará la destrucción de los cielos por fuego, y los elementos se derretirán en las flamas del averno. El bien será alejado por el constante reír del hombre ciego que no escuchó. La oscuridad en él será total y rodará al infinito castigo, ¡orad! Sobre la muchedumbre se levantará la muerte, las pestes y las calamidades. Caminante, tú que vas escucha: llegando es a la Tierra el desborde de la ruina. Los mares ya iracundos treparán países. Cráteres tronarán soberbios. Caerán lluvias de gigantes aguas. Nieves cubrirán lo no esperado. Resquebrajarán los suelos en terribles roncares. Ascenderán humos en columnas quemantes. Las carnes de los fatigados hombres se desprenderán, sus huesos vivientes buscarán la muerte que no será. Los cuerpos lujuriosos retorciéndose bajo la tempestad y sumergidos en un gran torbellino incesante que los agobiará en la soledad absoluta donde un fuertísimo viento no les dejará reposar un solo instante. Las almas glotonas, los soberbios y los envidiosos flotando en excrementos y en el fango bajo una lluvia continua de granizo y nieve. Los avaros arrastrando objetos de gran valor y de enorme peso, en sintonía con la cantidad de bienes terrenales que acumularon o gastaron en su pasado, dedicándose enteramente a esto en vida, chocándose uno con los otros. Los herejes, metidos en sepulcros de fuego. Los iracundos inmersos en el fango de su propia rabia, y donde se golpean y se injurian eternamente, mientras los perezosos, que gastaron su vida en la inmovilidad del espíritu, ahora estarán hundidos, privados de aire y palabra así como en vida se privaron de las obras. Los charlatanes y falsarios, cubiertos de lepra y los villanos traidores congelados en la helada garra de Satán. Azotes como nunca vistos antes, la hambruna dentro de la peste, personas apagadas por el acero, pidiendo socorro a nuestro gran Dios inmortal. El fin de los días. Más allá de los escogidos, ninguna carne será salva. Cuando la Caja de Pandora sea abierta y el poder de la oscuridad de la gema sea finalmente liberado, Scath se alzará y el eclipse llegará nuevamente, el mundo ensombrecerá y tendrá suceso la noche más oscura que haya vivido la humanidad._

En Londres, Zatanna y Constantine ya habían comenzado a actuar.

La maga, en medio de una meditación por medio de un hechizo reverso para averiguar futuros alternos, tiene una borrosa visión: guerra y muerte. Todos involucrados, incluida la Liga de la Justicia. Un verdadero tormento.

También puede vislumbrar que Hermano Sangre estaba en la tarea de buscar un raro libro.

 **Y lo más importante, en su visión se pudo ver a ella misma acabando con la vida de Raven.**

Zatanna decide que es hora de mantener controlada a Raven, por lo cual decide que el encargado de esa tarea sea alguien cercano a ella: su primo Zachary.

Si los Titanes ya tenían problemas, los mismos se acrecientan cuando un diferente y peligroso Doctor Luz (Arthur Light) hace acto de presencia en el Instituto Franklin, Filadelfia. Luz, para sorpresa de todos, puede abatir a todos los Titanes sin ninguna dificultad, actuando sádicamente hacia ellos. El villano está decidido en asesinar a Raven y acabar con el objeto principal de su miedo.

Mientras pelean, los poderes de Raven vuelven a descontrolarse y siente algo demasiado oscuro y diferente brotando de ella, listo para salir. Las tinieblas la asediaron y en un ataque casi termina con la vida de Doctor Luz, pero una voz en su cabeza, la voz de esa mujer de túnica blanca, la hizo entrar en razón a tiempo, dejando al villano nuevamente traumando.

Doctor Luz es trasladado a prisión pero para sorpresa de él, quien estaba a bordo del coche de policía no era otro que Hermano Sangre, el cual con sus poderes mentales toma control de la mente de Luz, reclutando alguien más para sus filas.

Robin, en una conversación con Zatanna, obtiene la información de que Doctor Luz, luego de violar a una mujer, accidentalmente sufre una lobotomía parcial por parte de la maga. Sin embargo, ahora Luz había recuperado sus capacidades, haciéndolo realmente peligroso. Zatanna también le revela a Robin que Raven es el objetivo de la Iglesia de la Sangre y le informa, para disgusto del Chico Maravilla, que enviará a Zachary a vigilarla para mantenerla informada, todo por orden de la Liga.

Wally, que en secreto escuchaba la conversación, se entera parcialmente del origen de Raven… y de que ella era realmente un demonio.

Al otro día, Wally interroga a Raven sobre su origen y la hechicera no le queda otra que contarle toda su historia, sabiendo que el pelirrojo podría rechazarla por esto. Pero para su sorpresa, Wally se muestra contento de que ella le haya revelado toda la verdad y que no se muestra intimidado por su parte demoniaca, dejando a Raven feliz por esto pero a la vez confundida por los sentimientos que estaban embargándola. Sentimientos que no entendía y que no podía poner en palabras.

¿Era amor? Según su opinión, ella no debía de ser capaz de sentir eso, y quizás como nunca supo lo que era el amor no sabía identificarlo.

En Londres, Zatanna y Constantine continuaban con su indagación. Utilizando un artefacto mágico oscuro, John realiza un ritual y Zatanna por fin descubre el extraño objeto que Hermano Sangre estaba buscando: era el _Grimorio Mashuanvi de Volpert_ , un raro libro que se creía que estaba desaparecido, pero el mismo para sorpresa de ambos estaba en posesión de Raven.

La maga también es capaz de sentir poderosas emanaciones mágicas que serán capaces de crear enormes agujeros entre las dimensiones.

Era hora de que Zachary hiciera acto de presencia.

Jason Todd (Red X) recibe un llamado, la tarea del robo del libro debía hacerse esa misma noche, ya que la torre estaba vacía porque Sebastian había enviado a Doctor Luz a atacar un punto lejano y así atraer la atención de los Titanes, sin saber que Raven no había asistido a la misión porque su mente estaba endeble.

Jason se adentra en la torre y tiene una ardua pelea con la empática, donde los poderes de ella se descontrolan porque vuelve a perder el control. Raven es subyugada por el ladrón pero Zachary llega justo en ese momento. El mago y el ladrón tienen una lucha pero finalmente Jason logra también someter a Zachary.

Pero el miedo de Raven crece cuando se da cuenta de que Red X había robado el tan temido Grimorio.

Zachary también saca a relucir un tema importante: **el alma rota del ladrón.**

En otro lugar, Zatanna y Constantine, en una charla con Doctor Fate (quien poseía el cuerpo del padre de Zatanna), logran obtener su ayuda en caso de necesitarla.

Jason entrega el libro a la Iglesia de la Sangre, quien le informa que ahora deberá robar una cosa más y su tarea "estaría finalizada".

Cuando los Titanes llegan a la torre se encuentran con el desastre que había dejado la batalla entre el ladrón y el mago. Y sorpresivamente reciben el llamado de Zatanna y Constantine, quienes querían saber si Zachary había cumplido con su misión y había obtenido el libro.

Pero para disgusto y mal presagio de ambos, el libro había sido finalmente robado.

Raven, al verse ya sin escapatoria, revela información importante acerca del libro. Argus Basarab Volpert era su autor, un antiguo sacerdote de Azarath expulsado por la misma Azar al conocer las maldades que este practicaba. Un antiguo esotérico alquimista, un erudito en el misticismo y espiritualismo, obsesionado con la aplicación de esta doctrina en la transmutación del alma.

 **Y aquí aparece el dato más importante de esta historia:**

Raven cuenta que había utilizado el libro. Ella reveló que cuando era muy joven tuvo muchas dificultades para controlar sus poderes. En el libro de Volpert había una forma que podría ayudarla con eso. **Un ritual que consistía en dividir su mente en componentes individuales**. Siete emociones básicas. Siete compartimientos. La felicidad, timidez, valentía, ira, pereza, conocimiento y pasión. **Realizó el oscuro ritual varias veces, cada vez esculpiendo otra parte de su alma y encarnándola en una especie de entidad individualizada**. De esta forma podía mantener sus emociones más controladas al estar compactadas.

Zachary y Zatanna, que conocían el mundo de la magia, no estaban contentos con este dato, diciendo que incluso la muerte sería preferible que vivir con eso.

Zatanna informa que el alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, es algo antinatural. Un atentado contra cualquier integridad. Dividir el alma una vez ya resulta pernicioso, perjudicial y nocivo pero para la maga haberlo hecho siete veces ya le parecía inhumano.

Constantine revela que eso es magia de la más oscura. Y el hombre le cuestiona algo que deja a Raven perpleja: si su alma ha sido mutilada hasta más allá de los límites inimaginables, _**¿cuál fue el precio?**_

Y aquí surge algo también importante: **la ley del intercambio equivalente**. Una ley muy simple: el hombre no puede obtener nada sin primero dar algo a cambio. **El intercambio equivalente representa el precio a pagar por haber realizado magia de naturaleza tan tenebrosa y peligrosa.**

Raven se pregunta si la sombra que la atormentaba era el precio a pagar.

Zatanna advierte que si ese grimorio es demasiado poderoso y está en manos de Hermano Sangre, las posibilidades de todos eran casi nulas.

Constantine sabía que estaban en aprietos, por lo que decide recurrir y pedirle ayuda a un viejo conocido: Baron Winters, un hechicero experto cuando se trataba de amenazas sobrenaturales, sobre todo en mantener el equilibrio y el balance entre el bien y el mal.

Raven sufre otra pesadilla, esta vez asustándola en demasía. La mujer de blanco le advierte a la hechicera que era huésped de la sombra ahora, que no podía escapar de ella, la seguiría todo el tiempo.

La mujer también le revela algo que deja a Raven pensando: _"Las sombras de la oscuridad te rodean. La vida te llena con su flujo. Pero debes surgir y tu cuerpo debe ir lejos a los planos que te rodean y aún ser una contigo, también. En las entrañas de tu interior, un monstruo espera. Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando. Días antes de la noche más oscura. Días antes de la mañana más sombría. Lleva tus pensamientos al interior. De la oscuridad has tu surgido, te has acercado más a la luz de tu objetivo. En lo profundo y aún más profundo, más misterios encontraste. Sigue el camino. Resuelve tú mis secretos. A ti he mostrado el camino. Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda"._

Cuando se despierta, se siente paranoica y cada vez más desestabilizada.

La sombra, atormentándola siempre, en sus sueños, en los espejos en los que se reflejaba, en alucinaciones.

Esto tenía que acabar.

¿Ya no había salida más que el hecho irrefutable de que la supervivencia de solo una de las dos, es imperativa para poder continuar con lo que sea que deba ser?

¿Quién acabará con quién?

 **Un infinito caos invadía su alma… con la incertidumbre de no saber quién va a desaparecer de las dos.**

Quería ya no sentir, ya no sufrir, necesitaba olvidar, por lo que recurre a Wally, donde ambos tienen una apasionada noche.

Intercambio equivalente.

Le dio su cuerpo y alma al hombre que la amaba y creyó que él le daría el olvido que necesitaba. Esto no sucedió, pero la presencia del velocista parecía ser un bálsamo paliativo a su ya desequilibrada alma.

Había obtenido algo que nunca pensó que tendría: el sentimiento más puro, la magia más antigua que se otorga a otro ser viviente de manera desinteresada, sintiendo además el bienestar absoluto en saber que ha colaborado en generar alegría en el otro.

El dichoso amor.

No había obtenido el olvido, pero sí las fuerzas para seguir adelante y luchar.

No se rendiría, la sombra no le ganaría.

En París, Hermano Sangre había realizado otro movimiento en su siniestro juego de ajedrez. Había llegado a la base de la Hermandad del Mal y liberado a uno de los villanos congelados, a Psimon, el cual tenía una misión que el mismo Trigon le entregó cuando le brindó sus poderes: ayudarlo a traer la destrucción a la Tierra.

Constantine visita a Baron Winters, al cual consideraba un bastardo manipulador de primera. Winters le indica al nigromante que Raven era "la hija de la oscuridad". Que estaba sintiendo una maldad abrasadora, más allá de cualquier cosa que hayan sufrido antes y que Trigon destruirá el balance.

Winters también informa que Raven es literalmente bien y mal, pero que el demonio estaba intentando escapar. La conexión entre Raven y su padre es de un crecimiento casi parasitario al igual que la oscuridad que rodea toda su condición. Si Hermano Sangre robó ese libro y una ceremonia mística es lo que desea llevar a cabo, era demasiado obvio para Winters que su objetivo era traer a la luz esa parte siniestra de la chica.

 **Y que solo queda una solución: Raven debía morir y estaba destinada a eso.**

Pone a Constantine en un dilema, ya que él es un exorcista y la chica un demonio al fin y al cabo.

Pero para controlar al demonio necesitaban algo: **conocer su nombre**. En el momento en que el demonio revela su nombre, demuestra que está debilitado. Si no lo dice, es aún fuerte.

 **El dilema de Constantine era claro:** _ **¿la muerte de Raven era esencial para terminar con todo?**_

Él estaba seguro de algo, y es que no dejaría que Zatanna manchara sus manos con sangre. También sabía algo y es que haría lo posible y lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvar la vida de la joven. Pero si la situación lo ameritaba y no había otra salida más que la muerte, él mismo acabaría con el tormento de la chica.

 **Pero para empezar debía averiguar el nombre del doble oscuro de Raven.**

Surge otro problema cuando la Iglesia de la Sangre da el siguiente paso. Un ataque desde tres frentes diferentes. Los Titanes deciden dividirse.

Doctor Luz tiene un encuentro con Robin, Starfire y Terra. Logra derrotarlos y robar un objeto: el _**Cuenco de Athanor.**_

Kid Flash, Chico Bestia y Zachary sucumben ante el gran poder de Psimon, y este obtiene lo que buscaba: el _**Espejo Mágico de Brarath.**_

Raven, para su mala suerte, tiene otro encuentro con Red X. Pero esta pelea logra que esa sombra rasgue más las cadenas que la tienen encerrada, haciendo una vez más acto de presencia, atacando al ladrón sin piedad.

Cuando el ladrón logra dominar a Raven, esta parece volver a la normalidad y se muestra demasiado debilitada y confusa, sin recordar, en un estado casi inerte. No se sentía para nada bien. La hechicera logra descubrir que la persona que se escondía tras la máscara de Red X era nada más ni nada menos que Jason Todd.

La hechicera se desmaya por el cansancio y el ladrón la lleva consigo.

Pero este también había logrado robar lo que la Iglesia quería para sí: el _**Talismán de Allidoxius.**_

Zatanna recibe un mensaje mágico que su primo había enviado antes de caer ante Psimon y va a su auxilio junto a Constantine, encontrándose con el aterrador escenario de un incendio provocado por fuego demoniaco.

Logran salvar a Zachary, Chico Bestia y a Kid Flash.

Raven, desmayada en la casa del ladrón, se encuentra inmersa en otra pesadilla:

 **.**

 **.**

La escena mostraba una iglesia antigua.

Símbolos extraños grabados en la pared.

Un libro sobre el sagrario.

También olía a enebro, acólito y ajenjo. Plantas que generalmente se usaban en rituales y ceremonias desde tiempos inmemorables.

Un cuenco lleno de sangre también resaltaba por su presencia.

Un espejo se hallaba también ahí, en el medio de la habitación oscura de la capilla. Y sobre el objeto nombrado, la sombra se alzaba triunfante. Fuera finalmente de su encierro.

En un solo momento, sus amigos aparecieron en el sueño… y no de la mejor manera. Todos caídos ante el poder de su doble oscuro.

La mujer de blanco le advierte a Raven que ellos ya tenían todo para llevar a cabo el proceso y que no quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Esta mujer desconocida le da otro mensaje: _"Escucha mi voz y obedece. Sigue el camino a la claridad, y serás una con el camino. Conoce y revelarás. Encuentra la sabiduría profundamente escondida y sé una con la oscuridad y la luz. Solamente el que está buscando puede siempre esperar ser libre. Cuando hayas sondeado el corazón de todo el misterio, el conocimiento y la sabiduría seguramente serán tuyos. El que por progreso ha surgido de la oscuridad, que se ha elevado de la noche hacia la luz. Así crece el alma del hombre siempre hacia arriba, apagada no obstante encendida por la oscuridad de la noche. Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda."_

En ese instante, Raven sintió un gran poder brotando en la oscuridad. Y una luz… un cálido resplandor dorado.

Miró hacia el lugar y vio una silueta de alguien pero no podía distinguir quien era, y desde ese mismo lugar una flecha salió disparada para asestar justo en la sombra, que berreó por el más profundo dolor con lo que se la podía atacar.

Raven lo supo, era una flecha con poderes sagrados, seguramente lista para terminar con todo.

Lista… para acabar con ella.

 **Ella se preguntó:** _ **¿Quién había disparado esa flecha con tan grandes poderes? ¿Y quién lo haría sin titubear en matarla?**_

Raven cerró los ojos. Un grito lastimoso se escuchó por el lugar. Cuando sus párpados se levantaron el escenario había cambiado repentinamente, fuera de la iglesia. El sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, la noche oscura había acabado.

Raven cierra sus ojos, puede sentir el dolor proveniente de sus amigos, puede sentir la culpa y la vulnerabilidad que proviene de ellos.

Solo deseaba que no se angustiaran, nada de esto ha sido su culpa, así ha debido de suceder todo.

 _Su alma había sido salvada. Raven había muerto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raven se despierta sobresaltada.

 **¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Un vaticinio? ¿Una visión del futuro?**

Supo que se encontraba en la casa de Jason.

El chico le revela que debe entregar el objeto que robó, pues si no lo hacía Psimon leería su mente, además de que este ya había descubierto su identidad. Debía seguir con su juego de doble espía por ahora, si es que quería mantener su vida a salvo. Además si no tenían a Raven, nada malo sucedería.

Antes de que Raven se retirara del lugar, Jason le dice un dato importante.

Se trataba de una mujer.

Hermano Sangre hablaba de ella como si se tratase de una diosa que adorar, alguien digna incluso de convertirse en su esposa y juntos reinar, acabar con lo que él llamaba la impureza del mundo.

Una mujer peligrosa, una mujer que, para la Iglesia de la Sangre, era su salvación. Parecía que hablara de una figura milagrosa.

¿Su nombre?

Ellos la llamaban… _**Comandante Lenore**_ **.**

* * *

 **Próximante: Capítulo 23**

* * *

Espero que con este resumen queden aclarados algunos puntos importantes y datos que quizás habían pasado desapercibidos en su momento o se les había olvidado.

Y espero que todavía tengan ganas de leer "Noche oscura del alma", todavía no sé cuántos capítulos quedan pero no son muchos, ya está llegando a su final.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto, ya sea por acá o en sus historias!

Saludos :)


	24. Chapter 23: Caos, orden y balance

**Capítulo 23: Caos, orden y balance**

 **Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Les recomiendo que lean el interludio que escribí con anterioridad que es una recapitulación de toda la historia hasta ahora (está bastante resumido igualmente) y les servirá para recordar algunos detalles.**

* * *

Hay sacramentos tanto del mal como del bien en torno nuestro; y vivimos y nos movemos, a mi juicio, en un mundo desconocido, en un lugar donde hay cavernas y sombras y moradores del crepúsculo. Es posible que el hombre pueda a veces retroceder en el sendero de la evolución, y creo que hay un saber terrible que no ha muerto todavía.

 **Arthur Machen**

* * *

¿De dónde venimos? ¿A dónde vamos?

Nuestro destino ha sido siempre encontrar respuestas a estas preguntas.

¿Quiénes somos?

¿Somos simplemente lo que otros quieren que seamos?

¿Estamos destinados a un destino fuera de nuestro control?

¿O podemos evolucionar?

¿Convertirnos en... algo más?

Raven se acomodó de su posición incómoda en la silla donde estaba sentada.

 _« ¿Quién soy?_

 _Soy Raven, y no estoy segura de lo que soy... sólo sé que hay algo oscuro en mí, y lo oculto. No hablo de ello pero está ahí. Siempre._

 _Este oscuro pasajero._

 _Y cuando tiene el control, me siento viva y medio enferma con el estremecimiento de que algo está... absolutamente mal._

 _Últimamente hay momentos en los que me siento conectada a algo más, alguien. Es como si se estuviera cayendo la máscara y es algo que me aterra»._

Se sentía dividida.

Fracturada.

Responder a la pregunta "¿Quién soy yo?" implica, entre otras cosas, enfrentarnos a la tensión entre lo que creemos ser y lo que queremos ser. Conocerse a uno mismo no solo es la cosa más difícil, sino también la más incómoda.

A menudo las personas dicen que aún no se han encontrado a sí mismas. Pero el sí mismo no es algo que uno encuentra, sino algo que uno crea.

Así que podemos ser desordenados y contradictorios. Podemos también escoger cuándo mostrar una cara y cuándo otra.

Muchas personas se miran en el espejo y no saben reconocerse. Ven su cara y su cuerpo, su expresión facial, pero no tienen la más mínima idea de quién es ese individuo que les mira fijamente.

Aprender a conocerse implica serios riesgos. Supone despertar de un largo letargo en que la mayoría de la población vive inmersa.

 _«Cuando creo que alguien me conoce y descubro que no es así me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera yo misma me conozco en realidad._

 _Todos creemos ser alguien, pero eso no indica que seamos esa persona. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que jamás lo hayas sido._

 _A veces solo nos miramos en el espejo y no entendemos quien es esa persona que nos mira, lo que el reflejo nos devuelve._

 _Pero entonces_

 _¿Quién soy?»._

Y algo que ya se había cuestionado se repitió en ella.

 _« ¿Soy ese espejismo?_

 _¿Soy quién se refleja en el espejo?»._

* * *

 _Quíntuple homicidio: familia brutalmente asesinada a puñaladas en su vivienda. Encontraron al padre y madre junto a sus tres hijos de 3, 7 y 14 años muertos y con varios cortes profundos. Se presume de un acto cometido por una secta. ¿Dónde están los Jóvenes Titanes? Para más información detallada dirigirse a la página 6 del artículo._

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Robin estaba sentado a solas en la sala de control, leyendo toda la información que tenía recopilada hasta el momento mientras que todo se le colaba en el cerebro sin dejarle el más leve rastro de significado.

No podía creer lo que examinaba.

Mientras ellos estuvieron ocupados conteniendo a tres villanos (y fallando para importunar más las cosas), Victor Zsasz había cometido otro cruel homicidio. Una familia entera, incluidos tres pequeños niños.

Todos marcados a sangre fría con la Marca de Scath en sus cuerpos.

Y mientras lo hacía, intentaba borrar los desagradables recuerdos de una larga, agotadora y difícil semana, por lo que en la cabeza no le quedaba sitio para otra cosa.

Todo esto lo estaba dejando, literalmente, en la más ruinosa desdicha.

Cuanto más empeño ponía en concentrarse en el escrito que tenía ante sus ojos, más nítidamente veía las caras de regodeo de sus rivales. Hermano Sangre había obtenido todo lo que quería, y sin mostrar su horrenda cara. Había manejado todo desde las sombras sin que ellos pudieran detenerlo porque el muy maldito se refugiaba en Zandia, una nación cerrada y acuartelada. Entrar ahí sería obviamente un suicidio.

Robin no se había contentado con enumerar los sucesos ocurridos por culpa de esa secta.

Los diarios y los medios de comunicación habían estado como locos y haciéndose un festín describiendo con lujos de detalles todos los hechos cometidos por la Iglesia de la Sangre, mencionando de paso el por qué todavía no habían sido detenidos, sin contar que en una sensacionalista revista amarillista los habían nombrado como unos inútiles por todavía no haber frenado el avance de los villanos que estaban causando estragos en la ciudad.

Al Chico Maravilla se le aceleró el pulso al pensar en esas acusaciones, porque no eran justas ni ciertas.

Él deseo saber ahora como los calificarían cuando se enteraran del triple robo y de cómo no habían podido detener ni siquiera a uno de esos criminales. Doctor Luz era en estos momentos imparable, Victor Zsasz se movía sin ser visto dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. La notoriedad de su reserva sólo era sobresalida por la de su virtud a la hora de asesinar sin piedad. Y Psimon era una fuerza a la que no podrían hacer frente. Tampoco podía dejar de lado a Red X, gracias al cual Sebastian había adquirido ese maldito libro que ocasionó que todo esto empezara.

 _¿Debería pedir ayuda a Bruce? ¿Era el momento o debía esperar?_

La Iglesia de la Sangre quería acaparar la atención de todo el mundo y lo estaba logrando con plétora. En tiempos de beligerancia y disturbio todos buscan ser salvados y esa cofradía maligna se ofrecía como la salvación y, ¿para qué transformar el mundo si el mundo no prestaba atención? De esa forma lo que lograba era reclutar más acólitos guiados por el miedo y de esa forma fortalecer su tropa de maniáticos adoradores del padre de Raven.

¿Cómo se atrevían a insinuar que la escasa vigilancia había facilitado los dos horribles asesinatos, el del conservador del museo y el de la monja de la Iglesia St. Vincent de Paul, aireados por los medios de comunicación? ¿O que ellos deberían haber previsto de alguna manera el inusitado ataque de Doctor Luz en el Instituto Franklin, con su larga lista de víctimas y daños materiales? ¿También era por su culpa que un psicópata sin control estuviera suelto? ¿Y qué un ladrón de poca monta estuviera haciendo fechorías por la ciudad?

 _«Se respira un ambiente de desastre»_ , había concluido la noticia en el periódico.

Por desgracia, esa afirmación era cierta. Robin también lo notaba sin contar que el clima era deprimente; aquella fría neblina en este mes no encajaba, no era normal.

Pasó a la segunda hoja del escrito, vio que todavía le quedaba mucho por leer y lo dejó por imposible. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse mientras contemplaba la sala con desánimo. Al notar un ligero temblor, se levantó y se acercó a las ventanas para observar la tenue neblina que se pegaba a los cristales.

En ese momento, mientras se hallaba de espaldas a la habitación, oyó una débil tos masculina detrás de él.

—Tú debes ser el primer _Chico Mantequilla_ —lo saludó el hombre rubio avanzando con paso firme mientras se ponía un cigarro en su boca y lo encendía—. Veo que Zee te dejó como nuevo.

Robin solo rezongó en molestia de modo que no dijo nada. No se alegraba lo más mínimo de ver a Constantine en la torre, cuyas ocasionales apariciones, según Bruce, además de resultar sumamente alarmantes, solían deparar siempre alguna noticia nefasta e infortunios para los que estuvieran cerca de él.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó indiferentemente observándolo con brevedad por encima de su hombro, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la computadora principal para tratar de rastrear una vez más el comunicador de Raven, la única que faltaba en este momento en la torre. Había encontrado a Cyborg fuera del museo dentro de un contendedor de basura pero ni rastro de la hechicera, si es que la destrucción masiva que había fuera del lugar ocasionado por una clara lucha no se consideraba un rastro.

—Es tanto que no sé por dónde empezar —masculló John mientras arrastraba una silla; luego se sentó. — ¡Qué semanita, eh avecilla!

— ¿También has tenido una mala semana? —repuso Robin con fría formalidad, dándole a entender que ya tenía bastantes problemas y no necesitaba los de él.

—No tan malo como eso que estás viendo en pantalla —indicó observando la noticia que se exponía—. Árboles arrancados de raíz, tejados desprendidos, autos detonados, farolas dobladas. Alguien más ha tenido un muy mal día.

—Es lo que estoy analizando.

—Fue Raven —reveló John directamente y sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto—. Ella lo ocasionó. No te compliques tanto.

—No hay nada confirmado aún —defendió Robin a su compañera de equipo.

 _«Este mundo es el caos»,_ pensó Constantine. _«Hay quienes eligen ignorarlo. Y hay quienes lo abrazan por su verdad. Están inmerso en mentiras, en locura ignorante. Pero incluso en este caos, todo sigue un orden. Orden a partir del caos. Y en ese orden debe haber un balance»._

El caos es la ley de la naturaleza; el orden el sueño del hombre. En nuestro mundo, "lo que sabemos" y "lo que no sabemos" coexisten en una nebulosa, fatalmente unidos, como hermanos siameses. En cada uno de nosotros hay caos y orden, bien y mal. Pero esto se puede y se debe controlar. Hay que aprenderlo.

El universo busca equilibrios; la vida prefiere dispersar energía, perturbar la organización y maximizar el caos. La vida ha sido diseñada para combatir estas fuerzas.

Altera el orden establecido y el mundo se volverá un caos. Pero el caos se encuentra en mayor abundancia cuando se busca el orden. Y el caos siempre derrota al orden porque está mejor organizado.

Y muchas veces a todos nos llega un momento en la vida en el que se nos escapa de las manos el control que nos mantiene cuerdos. La mayoría intentamos recuperarlo. La mejor forma de luchar contra el caos es con más caos.

Es indiscutible que al hombre le encanta trazar y construir caminos; pero también adora la destrucción y el caos. ¿Por qué? Tal vez le gusten la destrucción y el caos, porque tiene un temor instintivo a alcanzar la meta y terminar el edificio que construyen.

 _Pero si la balanza de la vida no está equilibrada al final se rompe._

En su entrada en el mundo de la magia, incluida la magia negra, había aprendido la clase de oscuridad que podía crear, pero que siempre había un balance. Cada uno de nosotros tiene algo de héroe... pero igualmente tiene algo de villano; el equilibrio entre esas dos fuerzas es lo que nos hace ser redentores, crucificados o verdugos. No todo el mundo era blanco o negro como Zatanna pensaba (y en eso él encontraba el desprecio tangible que mostraba la maga hacia Raven). Muchos se engañan diciendo que saben distinguir el bien del mal, pero el mundo era una gama infinita de grises. Y el balance debe ser mantenido.

Sin embargo siempre había algo complicado: los sistemas vivientes no son como los mecánicos. Los sistemas vivientes casi nunca están en equilibrio; son intrínsecamente inestables; pueden parecer estables, pero no lo son. Todo se mueve y cambia.

En cierto sentido, todo está al borde del colapso. Entropía.

Constantine rememoró algunas de las palabras que Baron Winters le dirigió en su no tan grata reunión en la Mansión Wintersgate: "... _hay_ _que mantener el delicado balance entre el bien y el mal. ¿Pero lo ves? Raven es literalmente ambos... y en un cuerpo supuestamente armonioso. Pero si así es, ¿entonces porque el demonio está intentando escapar? Por supuesto, si lo hace el balance que debemos mantener será destruido. Y no lo podemos permitir. Raven partió su ser-alma en siete partes. Pero, de hecho, ahora lo más probable es que nos encontremos con dos mujeres distintas, de carácter totalmente diferente. Si ese es el caso no podemos ignorar el hecho de que ella seguramente posee un doble amenazante que responde a un evidente poderío de destrucción. La sombra. El doble que camina y trae consigo un augurio de muerte. Siento las fuerzas ahí fuera. Sé que algo malo está a punto de explotar. Un apocalipsis. Una llama eterna que nadie, incluyéndome, puede extinguir. Al final, habrá muerte, pero por supuesto el balance será mantenido..."._

Y para derrotar a la oscuridad siempre había un precio que pagar.

 _Siempre había un maldito precio._

—Caos —musitó John por inercia.

— ¿Caos? —repitió Robin sin entender.

—Ya sabes —expuso John estoico—, se dice que algo tan insignificante como el aleteo de una intrascendente mariposa puede terminar ocasionando un tifón al otro lado del mundo.

—Teoría del caos —comentó Robin comprendiendo.

—Esencialmente. Escucha, debes ser consciente de que el vestigio residual de magia negra en el lugar es innegable —explicó el nigromante. — ¿Acaso no sabes de lo que tu compañera es capaz todavía? ¿Las grandes fuerzas que fluyen en su interior?

—Ya conversaré del tema con ella. No confío ni un poco en tu palabra.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —expresó el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la computadora de control quedando a un lado del chico—. A veces las personas no quieren escuchar la verdad porque no quieren que se destruyan sus ilusiones.

—Vete a la mierda —despotricó Robin, ahora con auténtica furia.

—Cuida la boca, pajarito —carraspeó John soltando el humo de su cigarro directo en la cara del chico, causando que este se molestara más si era posible.

—Batman me habló de ti, ¿sabes? —reveló el petirrojo con una voz acerba mientras quedaba cara a cara con el nigromante, aunque por la diferencia de altura tenía que mirar hacia arriba—. Dijo que no eres más que un estafador, sin moral, y que no tienes el talento suficiente para perseguir la magia real y que simplemente usas la magia de otras culturas convenientes para satisfacer tus propósitos sin comprender lo que realmente es —acusó duramente golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho del otro hombre—. Eres deshonroso —concluyó con antipatía.

—Hmm, ¿siempre te comportas así, mocoso? —interrogó el mayor ya perdiendo la imperturbabilidad—. No eres el único con información, yo también soy un detective. El chico del circo, padres asesinados, deseos de impresionar a su nuevo papi murciélago saltando como chimpancé por toda la ciudad vestido con colores chillones —él sonrió ante la cara sorprendida de Robin que incluso podía vislumbrar detrás de ese estúpido antifaz que ocultaba sus ojos, pero no así su alma—. Eres como un soldado de juguete, ¿ya estás al tanto de tu reemplazo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con una gesto de no entender a qué se refería.

—Hace un año me encontraba en un pequeño trabajo en Gotham junto a Bruce —relató repasando—, un caso simple de una pequeña cofradía secreta que traficaba mujeres y utilizaba magia asiático-turania, pero veo que no tuviste el honor de conocer al pequeño Tim. Y por lo que veo Batsy no tiene buena imagen sobre mí —dijo John mirándolo de mal modo por lo irreverente que era—, pero eso no quita que ordenó a Zatanna a buscarme porque su grupo de tipos con disfraces ridículos no saben qué hacer en esta situación. Y mi molestia ahora mismo es mantener el puto balance, cueste lo que cueste y ni tú ni nadie podrá frenar lo que tenga que pasar. Todo sigue un orden.

Lo último que Constantine visualizó fue un birdarang que rebanó su cigarro al ras de sus labios.

El Chico Maravilla solo se giró para seguir leyendo la información en su computadora mientras el nigromante aplastaba su paquete de cigarros vacío en el puño de la mano arrojándolo al piso mientras sacaba uno nuevo del bolsillo.

Mientras Robin lo ignoraba (porque sabía que tenía razón) el silencio fue volviéndose más tenso y apesadumbrado.

 _Ella no era capaz de causar tanta destrucción._

 _¿O sí?_

* * *

 _—Raven, algo más que debes saber. Se trata de una mujer —informó Jason._

 _Ella giro su cabeza y fijó sus ojos amatistas sobre el ladrón._

 _— ¿Una mujer? —cuestionó Raven un poco desconcertada. — ¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Hermano Sangre hablaba de ella como si se tratase de una diosa que adorar, alguien digna incluso de convertirse en su esposa y juntos reinar, acabar con lo que él llamaba la impureza del mundo. Una mujer peligrosa, una mujer que, para la Iglesia de la Sangre, era su salvación. Parecía que hablara de una figura milagrosa, pero es obvio, teniendo en cuenta que no es más que una secta._

 _— ¿Y quién es ella? —quiso saber la hechicera._

 _—No estoy seguro, pero ese anciano la llamaba...—trató de recordar su nombre. — ¿Comandante Lenore? ¿Así era? Sí, estoy seguro que ese era su nombre. ¿Sabes quién es?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No, no lo sabía.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Era cierta la información de Jason?

— ¿Quién eres, Lenore? —preguntó Raven, en voz baja para no ser escuchada, mientras jugaba con una servilleta, doblándola y desdoblándola.

Pero, ¿por qué ese nombre en particular le causaba una rara impresión?

Como si de algún lado lo conociera a pesar de no ser así...

Quizás por el poema escrito por Poe, _El cuervo_ , uno de sus escritos favoritos, donde el narrador está desolado por la pérdida de su amada _Lenore_.

—Profundamente en esa oscuridad mirando, por mucho tiempo estuve allí preguntándome, temiendo —recitó un fragmento de memoria—. Dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal se ha atrevido a soñar antes; pero el silencio fue ininterrumpido, y la quietud no dio señal, y la única palabra que se habló allí fue la palabra susurrada, ¿Lenore?

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras estaba sentada en el mostrador de un café abierto toda la noche, la camarera miraba con impaciencia a la hechicera. Un revés en el labio en una mueca irritada. Raven esperaba que ella viniera y finalmente la echara, ya que no había ordenado nada en toda la hora que había estado sentada ahí en medio de la noche.

¿Había estado una hora?

No llevaba un reloj, pero estaba bastante segura de que había salido de la Torre aproximadamente a la medianoche para detener el robo del ladrón, y había salido de la casa del mismo alrededor de las tres de la madrugada.

¿Qué había pasado durante su pelea con Jason? Ella había perdido el control pero... ¿por qué no recordaba? ¿Qué o quién estaba bloqueando su memoria de estos raros sucesos?

No importaba de todos modos.

 _«Ya nada importa»_ , pensó de manera rendida.

Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia la camarera, la cual realmente se estaba cansando de ver sentada a la rara chica y no hacer nada.

Además la mujer tomó nota del aspecto de la chica, la cual lucía harapienta y de que la oscura joven parecía hablar sola de a ratos, como si solamente tuviera una conversación con alguien que no estaba ahí.

Con su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes que la miraban con gran exasperación, finalmente se detuvo en el mostrador para pararse frente a Raven. A pesar de que ahora no podía verla, podía oírla, sus talones golpeaban impacientemente el suelo de baldosas antes de preguntar, no, exigir mejor dicho.

—Escucha niña, ¿vas a ordenar en algún momento o te vas a quedar sentada como una anormal y hablando sola toda la maldita noche?

Por instinto sus ojos fueron a parar a la ventana que daba a la calle, y en el reflejo pudo ver a esa maldita mitad suya, riendo.

Desvió la vista inmediatamente. Le estaba hablando, en su mente. Le pedía que le hiciera daño.

 _«Cállate»_ , ordenó para sus adentros.

La azucarera tembló, hecho que pasó inadvertido para los enojados ojos de la moza.

Podría haber simplemente dicho que no, y dejarlo así.

Incluso podría haber salido del café sin decir una palabra.

Raven suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño ante el menú.

—Si hubiera querido algo de este menú, lo habría pedido hace tiempo, pero como no lo hice, eso significa que no quiero nada. Eres un poco lenta si tengo que explicarte esto. El cerebro es un órgano maravilloso, deberías de darle un poco más de uso. ¿Cien mil espermatozoides y fuiste el más rápido?

Raven no sabía por qué se sentía así. Tan... iracunda.

La camarera la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se abría y se cerraba en un rictus ridículo mientras sus nudillos se encontraban en su cadera.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella, ahora rabiosa, entre dientes. — ¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, mocosa?

—No, disculpa. Ahora me voy.

Raven se deslizó del taburete, tirando la silla de paso y se dirigió a la salida, siendo captada por miles de miradas curiosas, susurros y cuchicheos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó a la mesera burlarse y gruñir entre dientes, "perra". A continuación, la lámpara sobre su cabeza explotó y cayó al suelo, junto a algunos vasos de cristal que se hallaban sobre mesas sin limpiar.

Ella gritó y la hechicera solo dio una media sonrisa con diversión. Se lo merecía.

Sopló el viento y la empática sintió el frío helado de la noche a través de su leotardo harapiento premio de su insatisfactoria misión.

El clima últimamente estaba bastante extraño, como si de un eterno invierno se tratase.

 _«Se avecina la tormenta»._

Trató de cubrirse con su capa lo más que pudo, pero también estaba hecha trizas. Precisaba un baño urgente junto a un cambio de ropa.

Miró hacia arriba el cielo negro que se mezclaba bien con los rascacielos igualmente oscuros, todos emprendidos a perforar los cielos.

Parecía una noche atípica.

Estaba sola. La inusitada oscuridad, la inesperada soledad. El inverosímil silencio. Y el insospechado y escalofriante frio. Pero sobre todo esto prevalecía algo más, algo que no sabía cómo referirse.

Era como un aura que flotaba o como un presentimiento, casi como un sentimiento de culpa. No lo sabía.

Raven dejó que sus ojos cayeran del cielo hacia el suelo para perderse nuevamente en los oscuros pensamientos mórbidos que habitaban ahora dentro de su mente.

Se suponía que ella era inocente, un héroe, un ícono de todo lo que es bueno, el modelo a seguir adecuado, como Robin...

 _«Sí, claro. Que chistoso»_ , caviló acerbamente.

Cerró los ojos. Rio amargamente ante el pensamiento mientras paseaba sus dedos por su cabello amatista y suspiraba molesta.

Raven se detuvo en seco y volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrar que su visión periférica capturaba algo interesante hacia su izquierda, al otro lado de la calle, otro ser vivo en altas horas de la noche. Completamente despierto y fuera como ella.

Solo de pie allí, de espaldas a una farola, con la luz brillando sobre él, su flequillo desordenado cubierto sobre sus ojos, así que realmente no podía decir cómo era. Solo que era alto y delgado, incluso si estaba cubierto por una chaqueta con capucha, se dio cuenta de que estaba en forma solo por su postura.

Ella solo se abrigó más en su capa y siguió calle abajo mientras su mente seguía gritando. Necesitaba descansar.

Ignoró al joven por completo, sin darse cuenta de que había levantado la cabeza y la miró con una mueca misteriosa.

El aura... el aire a su alrededor... cambió.

Y lo supo. La seguían.

Por instinto, Raven se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver si había alguien detrás de ella, y allí estaba, era el joven del otro lado de la calle, solo que esta vez caminaba tras ella. La luz de la calle a su espalda le dificultaba distinguir completamente su rostro.

 _«Quiere hacernos daño, lastimarnos»_ , habló esa voz ominosa en su psique. _«Déjame acabar con él»,_ mandó.

—Cállate —murmuró la hechicera en un hilo de voz, casi rogando. Luego siguió transitando.

Anduvo entre las calles, casi con nulo tráfico hasta que la próxima jornada laboral comenzara, con la esperanza de dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad y de ahí ir directo a la Torre.

Respiró hondo.

Un ceño adornó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que regresar. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada por ese hecho?_

La Torre de los Titanes era su hogar.

Era donde vivían las personas que la amaban, los que consideraba su familia, donde ella aprendió la importancia de la vida y lo valioso que era la amistad. Aprendió a hacer todo lo posible física y mentalmente para defender a la gente de los males que asechaban este mundo.

Ahora... ahora por una extraña razón estaba harta de eso. Ella respiró profundamente y exhaló con un resoplido frustrado mientras levantaba una mano para pasarlo por su cabello nuevamente.

Solo que no se detuvo allí, agarró un puño lleno y tiró, tiró con fuerza, hasta el punto en que apretaba los dientes y su cerebro le decía que soltara.

 _Todo es caos._

Dolor, dolor era la única forma de aprender, de enseñarse a mí misma que esto estaba mal, que pensar eso estaba mal.

¡Ella era un héroe!

Era su trabajo defender a aquellos que no tienen el poder de defenderse. Debía usar sus poderes para el bien.

Ese era su lugar en el mundo, y todo tenía su lugar. Ella no iba a destruir el destino y el diseño del mismo.

 _Todo sigue un orden._

Y lo único lo que le quedaba era obedecer... era en todo lo que era buena. Lentamente, dejó su cabello y dejó caer su brazo a un lado mientras su cabeza se inclinaba, con otra respiración profunda, tragó saliva y exhaló lentamente.

Era hora de que volviera a la torre y viviera su vida en su lugar.

No quería usar sus poderes, deseaba caminar un rato y así dejar que el fresco de la noche despejara sus perturbados sentidos.

Avanzaba mientras luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en la sombra con todas sus fuerzas. Trató de pensar en otra cosa... en sus amigos.

¿Estaban a salvo? ¿Habían salido victoriosos en sus enfrentamientos contra Doctor Luz y Psimon?

Ella, en cierto punto, lo dudaba. Luz era realmente una amenaza ahora que su potencial estaba al máximo. Psimon y sus capacidades psiónicas eran verdaderamente de temer. Quizás ella hubiese tenido más posibilidad contra esos villanos.

—Wally —susurró con anhelo recordando el rostro angelical del pelirrojo, sus ojos que poseían esa calidez característica de él y su enorme sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba—. Solo espero que estés bien.

 _«Él nos hace débil. Deja que se te rompa el corazón»._

Ella solo cerró fuertemente los ojos.

 _«Deja de hablar»._

Lo más probable es que los villanos hayan cumplido con su objetivo, lo que dejaba a la Iglesia de la Sangre más próxima de su objetivo. Más cerca de su padre. Un estremecimiento sacudió su columna. Esa maldita secta ya tenía en sus manos el grimorio y tres objetos que podrían usar en alguna especie de ritual.

Su mente se desvió hacia esa amenaza que había dejado Hermano Sangre, seguramente para ella.

Para que supiese lo que le esperaba, para dejarle más en claro para lo único que ella era útil, para lo que había sido concebida.

—El fin de los días. Más allá de los escogidos, ninguna carne será salva —repitió ella las últimas palabras de la amenaza escrita en sangre dentro del museo—. Cuando la Caja de Pandora sea abierta y el poder de la oscuridad de la Gema sea finalmente liberado, Scath se alzará y el eclipse llegará nuevamente, el mundo ensombrecerá y tendrá suceso la noche más oscura que haya vivido la humanidad. _La noche más oscura_. Que... entretenido —escupió satíricamente.

Se adelantó pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates, pero cuando llegó al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones cerrado y otro que estaba desocupado. Después de mesarse los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continuó para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle Raven comenzó a darse cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. La mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidió dirigirse al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar por donde había empezado y comenzar nuevamente.

Quizás debería haberle pedido instrucciones a Jason sobre cómo volver.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que se dirigía la hechicera. Se percató de que no debían de tener muchos más años que ella conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Ella marchó rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, tú! —dijo uno al pasar.

Raven alzó la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros con roturas y zapatillas deportivas. También estaba ese chico que había visualizado en la salida de la cafetería.

Avanzó medio paso hacia ella.

 _«Déjame matarlos, será bastante fácil»._

 _«Cállate»._

Entonces la hechicera desvió la vista y caminó más rápido hacia la esquina tratando de no tomarlos en cuenta. No tenía ganas de confrontar a nadie en este momento, no con esa cosa taladrándole la cabeza con sus acotaciones enfermizas.

Raven los podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de ella.

 _« ¿Escapas de simples humanos? Eres patética»._

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a su espalda, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se cubrió con su capucha.

Dobló la esquina. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a sus espaldas.

Pero algo se reía también en su cabeza. Las voces no paraban.

La gema roja comenzó a arder desde el centro de su frente. Casi quemando, como si un fuego imparable se estuviese desatando dentro de ahí.

Raven se encontró andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje.

Las nubes comenzaron de a poco a cubrir todo, aglomerándose en el horizonte, creando un ocaso prematuro.

Una única furgoneta pasó a su lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, la empática gruñó al darse cuenta de que dos hombres la seguían sigilosamente a unos diez metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a ella. De inmediato, miró hacia delante y aceleró el paso lo más que sus piernas daban.

Quería evitar cualquier tipo de pelea.

Pero un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo, le recorrió la espalda.

No llevaba dinero encima. Pero algo en el fondo de su conciencia le previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones... y que no buscaban precisamente dinero.

Raven escuchó con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca.

 _«Respira. Busca tu centro»_ , tuvo que recordarse. _«No sabes si te están siguiendo»._

Continuó andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándose en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche rojo giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a su lado. Pensó en pedir que frenara, pero dudó, inhibida al no saber si realmente la seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Raven llegó a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada le mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio.

En previsión, ya se había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina. Raven se concentró en los débiles pasos que la seguían. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, la podían alcanzar si corrían. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso se arriesgó a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vio con alivio que ahora estaban a quince metros de ella, pero ambos la miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que a la hechicera le costó llegar a la esquina se le antojó una eternidad.

En un momento dobló la esquina.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. Y los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándola con unas sonrisas de excitación que la dejaron petrificada en la acera.

Súbitamente Raven comprendió que no la habían estado siguiendo. Qué tonta había sido.

La habían estado conduciendo como un ganado.

 _«Déjame salir»,_ repitió esa voz en su cabeza _._

 _«Cállate»,_ ordenó la empática _._

Raven se detuvo por unos breves instantes, aunque le pareció mucho tiempo. Dio media vuelta y se lanzó como una flecha hacia el otro lado de la acera. Las pisadas que la seguían se oían más fuertes.

—Ahí estás.

La voz atronadora de uno de los hombres rompió la intensa quietud.

La oscuridad era creciente.

 _«Por primera vez en mi vida mi corazón desbordaba ansias de represalia y de odio, a los que ni siquiera pretendí expulsar y, por lo contrario, dejándome arrastrar por esa corriente, me di a pensar en ideas de muerte y destrucción»._

Ahora Raven, repentinamente, comenzó a andar despacio, casi en un estado aletargado.

Estaba acortando con demasiada parsimonia la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared.

—Apártense de mí —previno Raven sin titubear, con una voz que sonaba tranquila y sin nada de miedo.

—No seas así, lindura —gritó uno, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de la hechicera mientras se acercaban.

—Tienes una piel bella y suave —felicitó uno de los hombres apresándola contra la pared, el fuego en sus ojos solo ardía con cada palabra.

Raven intentó mover su rodilla de su agarre pero él la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar.

Pero no estaba ofreciendo más que esa lucha.

No hablaba. No se defendía.

Cuando no respondió, el hombre parecía un poco ofendido y movió su mano más arriba de la pierna de ella hasta la mitad de su muslo, rozando la parte inferior de su trasero.

—Te he visto... caminando, con esta ropa indecorosa tuya —le susurró al oído.

La hechicera sintió su aliento caliente y asqueroso con hedor a alcohol en el lóbulo de su oreja.

De un tirón le quitaron la capa dejándola solo en su leotardo. Dos de los jóvenes silbaron mientras miraban sin reparo el cuerpo de la chica haciendo comentarios desagradables.

—Aléjense —advirtió Raven una vez más, con un tono monocorde que no parecía mostrar ni la más mínima agitación por lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo hacerlo —él respondió, mirándola de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en la piel expuesta de sus piernas—. Juguemos un pequeño juego, ¿de acuerdo? Hará que esto sea divertido para mí, mis tres amigos y para ti. Las reglas son simples, cuanto más te comportes, menos te lastimarás —siseó la última palabra antes de dirigir sus labios sobre el cuello de la mujer.

Los perros en la calle comenzaron a aullar de forma completamente desesperada y desgarradora, casi en un coro infernal, como si percibieran algo que otros no podían, como si estuvieran al corriente del secreto que aguardaba en la espesa niebla.

Uno de los chicos se alarmó cuando visualizó una sombra desfilando rápidamente por detrás de él, junto a una pequeña risita que solamente hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Parecía la risa de una niña.

—Michael —llamó balbuceando.

Las farolas a orillas de la calle, como poniéndose de acuerdo, se habían apagado: una sí, otra no. Era normal que se averiaran algunas, pero nunca en aquella distribución tan peculiar. Algunos pájaros negros se pararon sobre árboles y los faros apagados, y parecían observar todo con sus ojos rojos.

—Hueles bien, pero... ¿por qué no gritas? Vamos pequeña zorra, quiero escucharte gritar, déjame ver tu rostro lleno de miedo.

Algo le había pasado a la noche.

La misma hoy era más negra de lo que debería ser. Esa oscuridad daba en cierto modo algo de miedo. Pero no era el miedo lo que lo atormentaba.

—Michael —volvió a llamar.

El cielo, de color añil salpicado de algunas estrellas, se quedó de pronto completamente negro, sin una sola luz: las estrellas, la luna y el resplandor de las luces que había en ambos extremos del callejón habían desaparecido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó uno.

— ¡Ay! —gritó otro—. ¡Me has pisado, idiota!

— ¡Yo ni siquiera me he movido! ¿Y qué pasó con todas las luces?

— ¿Será una avería?

—No sé... Hay algo ahí, en las sombras.

—Solamente debe ser un perro callejero.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Un frío glacial y crudo se había apoderado de la noche, más frío de lo que se encontraba hasta hace unos minutos, como si la temperatura hubiera descendido bastante grados en solo cuestión de segundos.

Mientras el que sujetaba a Raven ignoraba todo, los otros tres chicos que estaban ahí notaron que ahora estaban rodeados de una oscuridad total, impenetrable y silenciosa, como si una mano gigante hubiera cubierto el callejón con un grueso y frío manto.

El murmullo de los coches y el susurro de los árboles también habían cesado, igual que el de los perros. La calle parecía ahora desprovista de vida, exceptuándolos a ellos y a la chica.

Ningún sonido.

Parecían ser los únicos seres vivientes ahora mismo.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, porque ahora no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

—M-Michael, e-espera —tartamudeó uno con una aterrorizada voz, mientras un espeso vaho salía de su boca por la algidez intensa que sentía.

Giraron la cabeza, intentando ver algo, pero la lobreguez se les pegaba a los ojos como un ingrávido velo.

—Cierra la boca Frank. Solo asegúrense de que nadie se acerque.

Pero Frank solo permaneció allí plantado, inmóvil, dirigiendo los ojos a derecha e izquierda sin ver nada. La baja temperatura era tan intensa que temblaba de pies a cabeza; se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos. Abrió los ojos al máximo, mirando alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada. Pero parecía como si algo se moviera en las sombras.

Era como ver figuras oscuras y espectros demoniacos por doquier.

Había algo ahí, con ellos.

— ¿Q-qué es eso?

— ¡Yo n-no veo nada!

— ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

— ¡Es el demonio!

Lo que Frank distinguió lo dejó paralizado.

Una sombra oscura, enorme, sin forma uniforme, se cernía sobre ellos.

Él sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Frank agitó la cabeza con brío, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Debía ser una visión, causada por el alcohol que había bebido hasta hace un rato.

La ingesta de alcohol. Si, seguramente debía ser eso.

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar, pero eso seguía ahí.

Entonces, esa sombra grande se abalanzó sobre él. La oscura figura cayó sobre Frank y lo arrastró hacia la penetrante oscuridad mientras él gritaba descontroladamente. Sus brazos y piernas se doblaron por su propia voluntad y sus gritos se intensificaron mientras se movían, descansando en ángulos imposibles por varios momentos, luego se vieron obligados a girar nuevamente, hasta que todos los tendones y músculos alrededor de sus articulaciones se rompieron.

— ¡Frank!

— ¡Corramos!

Los otros dos se pusieron en marcha solo unos centímetros cuando esa risa macabra se volvió a sentir en la negrura, y luego también fueron impelidos igual que su amigo. Una fuerza invisible los arrastró, como si fueran simples muñecos de trapo. Cuando cayeron en la penumbra, vislumbraron cientos de cuervos con ojos rojos como la sangre. Los ojos de repente se duplicaron. Pronto hubo muchos pares de ojos inyectados en sangre que los rodeaban... no podrían escapar. Luego aparecieron colmillos afilados en sus picos. Las criaturas comenzaron a chillar con un sonido espeluznante y se lanzaron hacia adelante.

Más alaridos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! ¿Dónde se fueron? ¡Cobardes!

 _¿Puedes sentirlo? Siente eso Raven. Siéntelo. Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello._

 _Deja que se te rompa el corazón._

—Cállate —murmuró en voz baja la empática.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Entonces Michael alejó el rostro del cuello de la joven y contempló por primera vez su rostro en todo su esplendor: el contorno de sus ojos de un color ennegrecido y quebrado, donde dos luceros rojos sobresalían como brazas ardientes, su rostro cubierto con fisuras negras, y aquella palidez que relucía débilmente en la penumbra.

El individuo se alejó inmediatamente de la chica con un bramido de puro espanto.

 _La rabia sin más no hará mucho daño. Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a darte una lección..._

— ¿Querías oír gritos, no es así? —preguntó la hechicera en un hilo de voz.

Una especie de cúmulo negro brotó de la boca de la chica logrando aferrarlo del cuello. Era similar a un líquido negro y viscoso. Trató de liberarse de lo que fuera que sea eso pero parecía una tarea imposible porque eso volvía a aprisionarse a su pescuezo.

— ¡Que carajos! —protestó Michael en el momento en que esa neblina negra comprimió con más fuerza. — ¡Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas!

—Seguramente si yo rogaba, como tú lo haces ahora, no te ibas a frenar —comentó Raven con su aguda y clara voz—. Cuantas otras habrán pedido lo mismo, solamente para sufrir a costa tuya.

—Era solo un juego —balbuceó comenzando a lloriquear y rogar—, solo queríamos asustarte. No iba a hacer nada, ni yo ni mis amigos. Lo juro.

Ella lo analizó un corto tiempo.

—Mientes —contradijo Raven con frialdad—. Puedo sentirlo.

— ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Toma mi billetera! —imploró arrojando su cartera al suelo. — ¡Tengo más dinero también!

Raven no respondió.

.

.

 _«Me miraba con miedo, y eso me encantaba»._

 _._

 _._

Entonces, todo fue rápido.

.

.

 _«Gritos»._

 _._

 _._

 _«Miedo»._

 _._

 _._

 _«Sangre»._

 _._

 _._

 _«Y yo...»._

.

.

 _«Perdiendo el control total. Caos»._

.

.

Se oyó un grito aterrador. Raven vio cómo el hombre perdía el poco color que conservaba, al mismo tiempo que abría mucho los ojos; se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo.

Más sangre comenzó a fluir por el pavimento donde había caído Michael, mientras la vida escaba de sus ojos, su mirada tornándose opaca.

El extraño líquido negro que se había fugado ahora retornó hacia el interior de Raven.

Volvió a colocarse la andrajosa capa, lo único que le habían quitado, y no tuvo claro qué sentía cuando vio el cadavérico semblante del hombre que minutos antes la había intentado atacar y cómo trataba de contener la sangrante herida del cuello con los dedos. Erguida a su lado, contempló al individuo, cuyos ojos se desorbitaron y la buscaron cuando intentó hablar. Raven se inclinó sobre él, y Michael la agarró por la túnica y tiró de ella con la poca fuerza que tenía. De la garganta del moribundo salió un sonido áspero y estrangulado:

—E-e-eres u-un mons-mons-monstruo —farfulló, con repulsión.

 _Un monstruo._

—Ya me han dicho eso antes —alegó la hechicera—, muchas veces. Envíale saludos a mi padre en el infierno.

La mano que sujetaba a Raven cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Michael se quedó inmóvil. Solo quedó tendido en el suelo, con las heridas del cuello sangrando.

Raven salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Sin mirar lo que había hecho.

Y de repente, la luna, las estrellas y las luces volvieron a cobrar vida.

En los jardines del vecindario, los árboles susurraban, y volvió a escucharse el prosaico murmullo de los coches que circulaban por la calle.

 _« ¿Soy una buena persona haciendo cosas malas... o una mala persona haciendo cosas buenas?_

 _Todo el mundo tiene algo que esconder._

 _Todos esconden quiénes son por lo menos una parte del tiempo. A veces entierras esa parte tan profundo... que necesitas que te recuerden que está allí._

 _Y algunas veces, sólo quieres olvidarte de quién eres._

 _¿Y yo?_

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _Realmente... no lo sé._

 _Y cuando me convencí de que era el monstruo que soy, me acometió un profundo sentimiento de pena y mortificación»._

¡Qué extraña cosa el conocimiento!

Porque una vez que ha penetrado en la mente, se aferra a ella como la hiedra a la roca.

* * *

Los ojos de Kid Flash se abrieron de a poco pero tuvo que cerrarlos inmediatamente cuando una luz cegadora lo encandiló.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, el dolor que sentía desde las puntas de los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza era realmente insoportable.

Era una suerte que incluso tuviera la fuerza para levantar su brazo.

El pelirrojo talló sus párpados con los dedos y trató de abrirlos nuevamente, luego parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luminiscencia del lugar. Levantando una mano para proteger sus ojos sensibles de la luz terminó examinando la aguja intravenosa adherida a su brazo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron ligeramente, lo que se vio reflejado a través del monitor que estaba conectado. Las paredes eran de un suave color blanco, con cortinas oscuras que cubrían la entrada de las luces de la noche que iluminaban la oscuridad de la ciudad a esa hora.

Otras máquinas también emitían constante pitidos que interrumpían el mutismo que inundaba ese momento. De otra máquina un catéter estaba conectado directamente a Terra, que también estaba cubierta de vendas. Dentro de la habitación también se hallaban Chico Bestia, Starfire y Zachary. Melva, Tommy y Timmy también estaban expectantes y con caras de preocupación en sus rostros. Pero no había vestigio alguno de Raven, de Dick ni de Cyborg.

Miró su cuerpo y lo encontró cubierto de compresas y gasas donde seguramente antes había múltiples cortes y raspones. Pero el dolor del cuerpo no había desaparecido.

En el momento que estaba por hablar y preguntar algo, una persona entró en la sala.

Ahora, además del sonido de las máquinas de la enfermería, unos sonidos de tacones comenzaron a sonar y una distinguida mujer se dejó ver mientras caminaba con elegancia hacia él, seguida de un hombre rubio con gabardina.

Wally recorrió con perspicacia su mirada hacia la mujer inédita en el lugar. Camisa blanca ajustada, piernas cubiertas por pantalones entallados negros y unas largas botas. Largo y sedoso cabello azabache. Sus celestes ojos se clavaron en él mientras parecían estudiarlo con escudriñamiento y con juicio; él tuvo que correr la mirada porque sentía que ella estaba indagando hasta el pliegue más recóndito de su mente.

La hechicera de cabecera de la Liga de la Justicia, quien ha sido clave en numerosos incidentes metahumanos y paranormales, siempre buscando el bien para la humanidad.

—Te encuentras en la enfermería de la Torre —indicó la mujer—, estás un poco desorientado. Es normal por el golpe en la cabeza que recibiste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó acercándose a donde estaba Kid Flash.

— ¡Zee! ¡Zee! —prorrumpió Zachary desde su lugar llamando a su prima.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Zach? —preguntó ella entrecerrando sus ojos harta, esperando el próximo necio pedido de su odioso primo que no había hecho más que quejarse desde que lo había salvado y traído a la torre.

—Tengo el rostro lleno de cicatrices —declaró este.

— ¿Y? —cuestionó ella sin comprender.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Necesitaría que me consigas alguna crema para el rostro, una mascarilla facial, un hidratante y algún sérum concentrado —explicó él esperando que ella tomara nota o algo así—. También requiero un peeling urgente, no puedo hacer algún show con esta apariencia insípida. Ya sabes, mis "fanáticas" son exigentes.

—Deja de molestar, Zach. Las cicatrices ya desaparecerán.

—Zatanna —nombró Kid Flash con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y se humedeció la boca seca con un puñado de saliva recogida y tragó en un intento inútil por hidratar su garganta—. Estoy... algo débil —contestó el velocista.

La mujer, dándose cuenta de esto, se arrimó a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la camilla donde el chico estaba recostado. Tomó una jarra de agua fresca y llenó un vaso para luego ofrecérselo al velocista, que bebió el ansiado líquido totalmente gratificado sintiendo como se refrescaba su boca.

—Tenías fiebre alta y tu rodilla parecía dislocada —comunicó la maga—. La que más trabajo me tomó fue Starfire. Doctor Luz casi drenó toda su energía. Es sorprendente que tuviera la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí, puedo decir que estoy ligeramente asombrada.

— ¡Oh, y estoy muy agradecida contigo! —se alegró la alienígena desde su lugar—. Me siento muy bien ahora.

—Podrías recompensar a mi querida prima con alguna de tus _deliciosas_ comidas, ¿no? —comentó al pasar Zachary recordando la asquerosa gelatina con mostaza que la chica le había casi obligado a comer—. Ese fabuloso budín de la felicidad sabía casi tan exquisito como los refinados platos que suelo degustar en los restaurantes más lujosos de Las Vegas.

— ¡Eso sería glorioso! —celebró Starfire emocionada con la idea.

—Estaría encantada —expresó amablemente Zatanna ignorando totalmente lo que implicaba verdaderamente el budín de la chica—. Solo espero que sea un plato vegetariano, no como carne.

— ¡Me aseguraré de eso! —aplaudió la alienígena.

—Nena —aduló Chico Bestia mientras meneaba las cejas en un signo coqueto—, somos tal para cual. El tofu corre por mis venas. Yo también soy vegetariano, quizás también podría prepararte uno de mis especiales. Unos espárragos con salsa holandesa o tal vez Ratatouille aunque mi favorito es la lasaña de verduras.

—Oh, muchas gracias —comentó ella agradecida por la amabilidad del chico verde—. Acompañado de una buena copa de Merlot, suena como un buen plan.

—Y ya era hora Flashito—. Wally dirigió sus ojos hasta otra cama donde Zachary yacía recostado, también con algunas vendas cubriéndolo. Sin embargo, su semblante de prepotencia nunca abandonó su petulante rostro a pesar de las múltiples contusiones y del estado enclenque en el que se encontraba—. Creí que habías entrado en coma o algo parecido. Le insistí a Zee, aunque ella no quiso, que pusieran comida chatarra y una hamburguesa licuada en tu suero, quizás con eso te despertabas. Ya sabes, con todo lo que comes tú en un día...

— ¿Qué sucedió? —indagó Wally ignorando la broma del mago menor.

Antes de que Zachary abriera la boca para contar su gran proeza de cómo salvó el día (o el año, para estar más acorde con su ego), el hombre rubio habló.

—Psimon les pateó el culo porque son unos inútiles, Zachary los salvó, y luego aparecimos Zee y yo, justo a tiempo antes de que tuvieran una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, seguida de una cremación de sus cadáveres obra de un gran fuego demoníaco que los dejaría en solo cenizas listas para envasar y llevarlas a sus familiares más cercanos para que hagan tributo y los recuerden como los inservibles que son —relató John con un tono sardónico—. Los trajimos aquí y a los pocos minutos la rara alienígena de tu grupo llegó cargando con el cuerpo herido del polluelo de Batman y la rubia de ahí. Zee sanó sus lesiones y fin de la historia —remató él—. Deja de hablar, tu amigo verde ya me agotó con tanta conversación. Y esos niños son demasiados ruidosos.

Los recuerdos acudieron a Wally inmediatamente como un pantallazo. Su difícil pelea con Psimon en la tienda de antigüedades, como no pudieron detenerlo debido a las amplias habilidades psíquicas del villano, y luego... la inconciencia absoluta.

—A Bobby no le agradas —le comunicó Melva al rubio desconocido con el ceño fruncido y a continuación le sacó la lengua.

— ¡No somos ruidosos! ¡No! ¡No! —chilló Timmy con una voz demasiado estruendosa.

—Son solo unos niños —defendió la maga—. Además mira sus inocentes y tiernos rostros —señaló con ternura.

—No es solo porque sean unos pequeños bastardos fastidiosos. Es peor que eso. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿de dónde sacamos la idea de que los niños son inocentes? Pequeños malditos salvajes es lo que son —aseveró Constantine comenzando a criticar—. Y si, lo sé, es todo un remanente que queda en nuestra memoria de cuando éramos cavernícolas. Y ese es el problema...

—Oh, te lo imploro John, no comiences...—exhaló Zatanna masajeando sus sienes. Bien, aquí iba de nuevo.

—Bien chicos —anunció Zachary haciendo aparecer con su magia una cazuela llena de pochoclos prestando atención al hombre desvariar—, prepárense para una buena cuota de cinismo —dijo metiendo la mano dentro del tazón y llevándose un puñado lleno a su boca.

—Oye, yo también quiero un poco de eso —pidió Kid Flash viendo con verdadero antojo y anhelo el plato lleno de pochoclos a la vez que su estómago emitía un gruñido de pura hambre. Estaba tan ofuscado que no se había dado cuenta que tenía demasiado apetito. Zachary solo le arrojó un puñado del alimento en su rostro, fastidiando al velocista, el cual contestó arrojándole con demasiada fuerza y velocidad un almohadón que se hallaba ahí, provocando que la cabeza del chico golpeara contra la pared la cual emitió un seco sonido.

— _Auch_ —se quejó el muchacho pelinegro sobándose el lugar del golpe.

—Te lo merecías —bufoneó Wally carcajeando.

—Todo el mundo molesta con que los niños son el futuro, la esperanza de todos nosotros y tal, ¡y ellos no lo son! —explicó el rubio como si fuera un profesor exponiendo alguna ilustrada lección de vida. — ¿De quienes ellos aprenden? De nosotros. ¿De quienes será el comportamiento que imitarán? El nuestro. ¿Los errores de quienes repetirán? Los de nosotros.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo —serenó Chico Bestia.

—Que agradable sujeto —ironizó Terra viendo al sujeto con contrariedad.

— ¡Las personas están teniendo sexo como conejos, pariendo hombrecitos por todos lados y hablando de esperanza, y todo lo que están haciendo es continuar la enorme maldita mierda que ya hemos hecho! —continuó él con su perorata ignorando la mirada sorprendida de todos—. Oh, ¿qué no están de acuerdo? ¿Piensan que la raza humana debe perdurar, no? Bueno, háganme un favor, vean a su alrededor, ¿de acuerdo? Y después traten de decirlo con una maldita cara seria. Así que no esperen que vea a estos pequeños diablillos —indicó señalando con su dedo a los tres niños de forma acusadora, los cuales ya se les estaba humedeciendo los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas—, y esperen a que me quede como bobo ante ellos porque todo lo que veo en el futuro dentro de treinta años es a otros vagos, bastardos egoístas, quejándose de cómo sus vidas no resultaron de la forma que querían, que no es su culpa, y por qué nadie hace algo al respecto de esto y...

Zatanna percibió como los tres niños estaban por comenzar a llorar y hacer berrinches. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de todo hacer feliz a la gente era parte de sus shows cotidianos. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido.

—Niños calma, déjenme encontrarles algo nuevo para sacar del sombrero —animó ella mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo y hacía un movimiento circular—. _Emoceb a tibbar._

El hechizo dio de lleno en el nigromante que seguía en su sermón contra la maldita sociedad y como los niños no eran el futuro. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, se oyó un _¡BUM!_ , una gran nube de humo y un quejido que retumbó en la enfermería.

En el lugar donde antes había estado parado Constantine ahora había un conejo regordete y con un pelaje suave y ambarino. El mismo tenía un cigarro en la boca y una corbata roja.

—Zee, que mierda...—insultó el detective de lo oculto advirtiendo su apariencia ridícula. ¡Qué humillación!

John no puso terminar su frase porque se vio levantado del suelo, su cigarro se escapó de la boca y ahora estaba siendo abrazado por la niña, que soltaba risotadas mientras lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. El otro niño saltaba y carcajeaba mientras decía que era su turno de jugar con el conejo. Las burlas de Zachary no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Oh, que fantástica criatura! En mi planeta no se ven animales tan esponjosos y tiernos —alagó Starfire mientras se acercaba levitando cerca del conejo amarillo. Sus ojos brillando de júbilo mientras miraba al animal que solo mascullaba de molestia.

—Te pondré de nombre...—pensó Melva—, _Señor Bigotes_. Y tiene una corbata, es tan bonito. Gracias, señora maga —dijo la niña saltando de regocijo.

—Odio a los malditos niños —gruñó John desistiendo de moverse para tratar de escapar del fuerte abrazo de la niña, resignado.

—Te lo merecías, _Señor Bigotes_ —se burló Zatanna—. Deberías haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Por cierto, ¿no hay nada de alcohol por acá? —preguntó John mientras olfateaba el aire con su pequeña y rosada nariz. Bueno, uno de los sentidos más desarrollados de los conejos es el olfato. De hecho, poseen 100 millones de células olfativas—. Estoy sediento y lo único que hay en esta torre es jugo de frutas, café y té.

— ¿No quieres mejor un vaso de agua, _Señor Bigotes_? ¿O tal vez una zanahoria? —averiguó Zachary con una mueca burlona.

—John, no es hora de beber —alegó Zatanna—, estamos ocupados.

—Ese es el problema con la bebida —repuso Constantine con una risotada—. Si ocurre algo malo, bebes para olvidarlo. Si ocurre algo bueno, bebes para celebrarlo.

— ¿Y si no ocurre nada? —preguntó el cambiante.

—Simple chico, bebes para que pase algo —declaró John como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo—. Oye, niña.

— ¿Sí? —interrogó Melva mirando a su nueva mascota.

—Pon ese cigarro en mi boca —mandó John señalándole con su pata el objeto que aún humeaba en el suelo.

Melva solo obedeció porque quería mantener contento al conejito.

—Constantine —llamó Wally viendo al hombre, ahora animal, que no había hecho más que soltar basura por su boca desde que llegó—. El bastardo inglés.

—El mismo en persona —asintió John—. Exorcista, demonólogo, conejo y maestro de las artes oscuras, y _blablablá_ , ahorremos la presentación. Es engorroso.

— ¿Dónde está Raven? —indagó el velocista realmente inquieto. No podía mantenerse tranquilo sin saber qué había sucedido con la empática.

—Quédate quieto, Wallace —dirigió la maga—. Estoy terminando de curar tus heridas. No sabes lo que me costó remediar las laceraciones causadas por Psimon. Las heridas ocasionadas por fuego demoníaco siempre resisten más a las curaciones místicas.

Zatanna se sentó en la cama junto al velocista, respirando mientras reunía tanta magia como pudo en sus manos. Rápidamente colocó sus palmas sobre la frente del chico, el aura azul de su sortilegio curativo latía mientras las heridas comenzaban a sanarse.

Wally soltó un suspiro liberando el aire de sus pulmones sintiendo como su cuerpo se aliviaba. Debía admitir que se sentía bien, pero no tanto como cuando Raven lo sanaba.

El pelirrojo sonrió pensando en ella, en toda su presencia, en su hermoso y delicado rostro, en su suave aroma a lavanda, en sus delicadas manos, en su compañía, en el cariño desinteresado que él le profesaba...

La maga escrudiñó fijamente el rostro pacífico del chico West. No era tonta, esa serenidad no era producto de su encantamiento balsámico. Se mordió el labio mientras forzaba más magia en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Pero notó algo raro que ya había apreciado cuando entró en la sala médica.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba al chico.

 _¿Qué era eso?_

Zatanna siguió presionando su magia tratando de no hacerle daño y Kid Flash hizo una mueca incómoda cuando sintió lo que parecía una punción en su frente.

El aura escarlata del velocista... parecía estar vinculada por alguna extraña razón a la oscura de Raven, como si se tratara de una conexión íntima entre ambos.

Un lazo energético, una cadena intangible, que parecía vincular ambas almas, vínculo que sobrepasa tiempo y espacio. Un canal a través de donde la energía fluye. Pero había algo más... algo más que los unía.

 _«Extraño»_ , caviló con pasmo.

¿Algún pacto demoniaco acaso? ¿La chica le había hecho algo malo al sobrino de Barry? ¿Quizás quería devorar su alma como todos los demonios hacían?

Después de todo, las criaturas infernales son como perros rabiosos atados a una correa: pueden ladrar, pero no pueden morder, a no ser al que se le acerca... o al que rompe la correa.

Tal vez... solo tal vez...

Quiso mofarse ante esa especulación.

 _¿Amor...?_

Su padre siempre le hablaba sobre eso. El amor es la energía más básica y dominante que existe. Es la esencia de nuestro ser y de nuestro universo. El amor es el componente fundamental de la naturaleza que conecta y une todas las cosas, a todas las personas. El amor es más que un objetivo, más que un combustible, más que un ideal. El amor es nuestra naturaleza. Es nuestra esencia.

 _«No»_ , negó ella internamente rápidamente esa teoría.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Como si un demonio fuera capaz de concebir sentimientos tan puros como esos. Era antinatural. En contra de cualquier ley que haya estudiado en su entrenamiento del mundo arcano. Ridículo.

Era más probable incluso que la chica utilizara sus poderes para hacer que Kid Flash pensara que la amaba.

¿Debería investigar más esto?

 _« ¿Qué hiciste, Wallace?»,_ deseó preguntar pero se tragó sus interrogantes. No era el momento... no por ahora.

—Eres fascinante, señora maga —halagó Melva—. Tu magia es muy linda.

—Puedes pensar que la magia hace maravillas, pequeña —explicó la pelinegra continuando con su tarea—, que la magia es cumplir deseos, sacar conejos y palomas de un sombrero. Pero la magia es algo que sacas de tu alma y se lo regalas a otro sin esperar nada a cambio, algo que nace de ti y con lo qué puedes hacer feliz a otro o protegerlo.

— ¿Y esto que clase de regalo es, amor? —cuestionó John con recelo. — ¿Forma parte de tu raro modo de mantener el balance kármico?

— ¿Quieres que te transforme mejor en rana? —bramó la maga.

John repasó la advertencia y un gesto pícaro surgió en su peludo rostro.

—Oh, ya veo tus intenciones ocultas —reveló Constantine mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelinegra—. El príncipe rana le pide a una hermosa joven que él mismo cree que es una princesa, que lo bese para romper el hechizo. Te traicionó el inconsciente, Zee.

Zatanna solamente puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Y desde cuando él era un príncipe?

—Otra sanadora, igual que Raven —comentó Chico Bestia viendo como las heridas de Kid Flash desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

—Comparación errónea —puntualizó—. La magia que yo practico es buena, en cambio la de tu amiga no proviene de... buenos lados.

—Deja tus prejuicios, ¿quieres, Zee? —sugirió Robin mientras entraba en la enfermería.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó la maga. Necesitaba saber también donde estaba la hija de Trigon en este momento. No era seguro que estuviera suelta sin cuidado.

—Pude encontrar a Cyborg, estaba a las afueras del museo del norte con su batería drenada —reveló el líder del grupo—. Evidentemente obra de Red X. Lo dejé en su habitación para que recargue sus depósitos de energía, él está en buen estado a pesar de eso y... ¿eso es un conejo? —cuestionó parpadeando varias veces para saber si su vista junto al cansancio no le jugaban una mala broma. No. Era un conejo, con corbata y un cigarrillo en su pequeña boca.

—Amigo Robin, ¿no hay rastros de nuestra amiga Raven? —quiso saber Starfire acercándose realmente intranquila—. Ella estaba junto a Cyborg.

—Sin noticias —anunció mientras apretaba sus puños en un gesto de frustración olvidándose del detalle del animal peludo—. Su comunicador está roto. Solo hay un rastro de destrucción como si un vendaval hubiera arrasado con la ciudad. Su pelea con Red X debe haber sido complicada. Igualmente él obtuvo lo que quiso. Robó un talismán.

—Psimon se llevó un espejo de la tienda —señaló Zachary.

—Y Doctor Luz hurtó una especie de cuenco —indicó Terra.

La sala entera quedó en silencio considerando las suposiciones que ya pasaban por la mente de todos.

—John... —susurró Zatanna al conejo.

De nuevo el discurso de Winters resonó en su cabeza: "... _si Hermano Sangre robó ese libro y una ceremonia mística es lo que desea llevar a cabo, es demasiado obvio que su objetivo es traer a la luz esa parte siniestra de la chica. Y en caso de que lo logre, no habrá otra salida..."._

—Un ritual, obviamente —explicó interrumpiendo su pensamiento—. El _cuenco de Athanor,_ el _espejo mágico de Brarath_ y el _talismán de Allidoxius_ —declaró Constantine desde los brazos de la niña—. Conozco lo que puede hacer con esas cosas juntas pero no son más que teorías vagas. Está siguiendo instrucciones de ese grimorio. Pero sin datos, estamos en la nada.

— ¿Dónde está Raven? —cuestionó una vez más Wally sentándose en la cama.

—No lo sé —repitió una vez más Robin tratando de no perder la compostura—, te lo acabo de decir.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabes dónde está? ¡Debemos encontrarla! —espetó el pelirrojo levantándose molesto, quitándose la aguja intravenosa de un tirón provocando una pequeña lesión, listo ya para salir a buscarla él mismo.— ¡Puede estar herida en cualquier lado, puede...!

El velocista solo se quedó mudo cuando, dentro de la torre, pudo sentirse un pequeño temblor. Alcanzaba a sentir como el mismísimo suelo bajo las plantas de sus pies emitía una vibración. Un estremecimiento recorrió los cuerpos de todos cuando una ráfaga fresca entró en la enfermería, agitando las cortinas y cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Los niños soltaron un grito cuando la jarra de agua se hizo añicos, derramando el líquido en la alfombra. La lámpara de techo, que iluminaba la habitación, se movía de un lado a otro mientras titilaba, haciendo que las sombras se agitaran dentro, dándole a todo un ambiente casi tétrico.

El velocista se desplazó hacia un lado cuando todo de manera estrepitosa se volvió a sacudir y se sujetó a una de las mesas, impresionado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió el pelirrojo queriendo saber la causa.

— ¿Terra? —preguntó Robin mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio de su cuerpo apoyando una mano contra la pared.

—Yo fui no, lo juro —manifestó la rubia levantando sus manos en un gesto de inocencia total, con una cara de sorpresa como todos los presentes.

—Entonces qué... —pretendió indagar un poco más Robin pero fue interrumpido por la maga junto a un tono de voz que no daba pie a desobedecerla.

—Silencio —musitó autoritariamente la mujer.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un chirrido, como si una mano invisible estuviera tirando de la misma.

Zatanna, sin dejarse intimidar, dio unos pasos hasta pararse en el umbral y dejó su vista fija en el pasillo desierto que tenía delante, donde las luces se apagaban y encendían unas tras otras hasta que, sin previo aviso, la oscuridad fue total.

Un aguacero parecía iniciar y aullaba afuera.

Los Titanes estaban inquietos.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y los truenos retumbaron.

Zatanna se concentró, entornando sus ojos mirando el fondo del pasillo que solo era iluminado por algún relámpago ocasional. Sus ojos se volvieron de un índigo brillante mientras extendía sus sentidos en las auras y energías del lugar, entrando en un trance.

 _«Está muy oscuro. Realmente no puedo ver nada, pero por lo que puedo decir, solo hay una persona hasta ahora. Su aura es sombría y letal»._

Las tinieblas se arremolinaba a su alrededor rápidamente, y de repente Zatanna sintió que algo se oprimía dentro suyo, asfixiándola, no físicamente, sino como una tempestad de sensaciones desorganizadas, nada claramente distinguible.

Un espectro desahogado de emociones, revolotearon por sus ojos rápidamente, completamente desenfrenados.

Un extraño sentimiento de inmundicia empapó sus sentidos. Si. Algo completamente grotesco. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Una figura sombría se deslizó en el vacío inconsciente de la noche, llevando consigo el aura perturbada de algo completamente demoníaco.

Al acecho en la penumbra.

Una mera masa de energía caótica.

 _Caos._

La negrura se cernía sobre ella, una mortaja oculta, y no se podía distinguir nada más que el aura misteriosa que la rodeaba.

Su mente estaba borrosa mientras veía las sombras bailar ante sus ojos.

Mientras su mente caía lentamente en la oscuridad, todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar. Voces desconocidas gritaron y vociferaron a su alrededor.

 _Todo es caos._

Empero, de repente el aura a su alrededor se llenó con algo más que la sensación de podredumbre y corrupción, había algo más ahí, en lo recóndito: estaba lleno de desesperación y soledad, confinamiento absoluto, enclaustramiento, sin esperanza de escapar. Solo la agonía, solo el dolor persistía, nunca terminaba. Todo fue una tormenta de desconcierto, una masa de emociones sin sentido, cuyo conjunto solo incluía diferentes formas de pura desdicha. Su alma era una canción a la desgracia.

No pudo dejar de pasar por alto que el aura que estaba apreciando también estaba conectada al chico West. El mismo cordón. Pero apreció...

 _«No puede ser»_ , pensó atónita la maga.

El aura de Raven, dentro de ella, había un punto de pureza absoluta. Algo tan cálido y hermoso. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Pureza en algo tan corrompido? Era como una flor de loto, una hermosa flor que nace de entre el fango inmundo para abrirse impoluta y perfecta.

—Bien, su amiga ya está aquí con nosotros —anunció Constantine apreciando lo mismo que la maga—. Zee, ¿puedes sentirlo, no es verdad?

—Demasiada energía maligna —susurró Zachary con el cuerpo en guardia, listo para defenderse.

—Siento nauseas —susurró Zatanna despertando de su breve letargo seguido de un intenso dolor de cabeza.

A continuación, las luces retornaron como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que la atmósfera enrarecida parecía desaparecer.

— ¡Nada como la relajante sensación de la energía demoníaca e infernal rodeándome! —celebró John alegremente desde los ahora brazos temblorosos de la niña que brincó sorprendida por el arrebato del conejo—. Me agrada esta sensación, es como estar en casa.

—En la casa del infierno —ironizó la maga que seguía viendo por el pasillo con la varita en su mano.

— ¡¿Raven está aquí?! —exclamó Kid Flash demasiado contento mientras se ponía en posición de carrera y olvidándose de todo lo anterior. — ¡Iré a verla! Debo asegurarme de que esté bien.

—Haz algo, amor —exigió Constantine a la maga. Zatanna se volteó impidiendo el paso del velocista por la puerta—. No puedo hacer nada con estas patitas peludas.

—Wallace —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho esto.

Levantó la varita sin inmutarse.

— _Etacifirtep_ —conjuró con voz estable y segura, señalando al pelirrojo, sin darle tiempo de respuesta.

Sin poder esquivar el encantamiento, los brazos de Wally se pegaron a su cuerpo instantáneamente. Sus piernas se unieron como si algo las hubiera enredado. Todo el cuerpo se le puso tieso, se balanceó, perdió el equilibrio y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como una piedra. Los Titanes vieron boquiabiertos la escena de como su amigo se derrumbaba.

— ¿Qué rayos haces, Zatanna? —recriminó Robin estupefacto por el asalto de la maga.

—Digamos que tu amiga no está...—Constantine buscó las palabras correctas—, en sus buenos días.

— ¿Irás tú o voy yo? —preguntó Zatanna guardando su varita e ignorando la pregunta de Robin.

—Mejor voy yo —se ofreció John saltando del abrazo de Melva y parándose junto a la maga—, quizás reaccione mal a tu presencia. No le agradas.

La _Homo Magi_ lo pensó unos segundos—. Bien. Estoy de acuerdo.

Conjuró un contrahechizo reverso y al momento reapareció Constantine en su cuerpo normal con un ruido seco. Alisando la gabardina desaliñada y reacomodando el nudo de su corbata, el hombre se quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo agitó con un dedo para que las cenizas quedaran sobre la palma de una de sus manos y luego la cerró con fuerza. Esta comenzó a fulgurar en un tono dorado.

— _Sondennath valanu. Maynom_ —conjuró el nigromante con precisión—. _Todas las puertas menos una, óyeme y ven._

Él abrió su mano y las cenizas del cigarrillo comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña. Como si tuviera vida propia, el hollín comenzó a moverse y formó, para desconcierto de todos, el rostro de Raven.

—Síguela y no permitas que escape —dictaminó Constantine con dureza y las cenizas, como si obedecieran a su dueño, emprendieron un recorrido formando una especie de camino actuando de guía—. Escucha y préstame atención, Zee. No importa los ruidos y los fuertes golpes que escuches, no vengas a menos que sea realmente necesario. Te pegaré un grito psíquico si necesito verdaderamente tu ayuda.

— ¿Podrás manejarla tú solo? —cuestionó la mujer con un aire de incertidumbre.

—Haré el intento, la chica es un caos ahora mismo —indicó él algo que ya era obvio para la maga—. Pero conseguiré la información que necesito, lo quiera ella o no. Ya sabes, o por las buenas...—luego miró de reojo a la mujer y Zatanna pudo ver un fulgor determinado en sus ojos—, o por las malas.

— ¿Tienes la _llave_ , no? —preguntó ella.

Él hurgó el bolsillo de su gabardina. Si, el objeto se encontraba ahí.

—En su lugar —afirmó el detective de lo oculto—. Es hora de que la pequeña ave tenga una charla cara a cara con el tío John.

—Has que hable —exigió Zatanna.

—Cariño —dijo él con una media sonrisa—, me conoces bastante bien, hasta la voy a hacer cantar si es necesario.

—Y no dudes en usar la llave —redundó ella.

—No te preocupes, si no coopera lo haré. Todo sigue un orden.

Él avanzó decidido siguiendo el camino.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Robin reparando en el nigromante que desparecía por las escaleras que se hallaban a un lado.

—Deja que hagamos nuestro trabajo, Dick, ¿quieres? —murmuró en voz baja y autoritaria la maga para que solo él la oyera.

— ¿Pueden despetrificarme? —pidió Wally desde el suelo.

—Prefiero que te quedes quieto por un poco más de tiempo —reflexionó la mujer viendo por donde el hombre había desaparecido.

 _«Ten cuidado, John»,_ rezó Zatanna con real ansiedad.

Pronto, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al chico que yacía en el piso inmóvil y que mascullaba que lo liberaran. Recordó lo que se había revelado ante ella. Ese lazo de unión. Se le vino a la cabeza una fábula que su amado padre le había leído de niña.

 _Érase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron._ _El ángel arrancó sus alas, el demonio limó sus cuernos, ambos renunciaron a las virtudes y los pecados, al poder y a la gloria para convertirse en simples humanos._ _Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz._

Debía admitir que sintió algo de pena cuando evocó lo que parecía una canción de desdicha emanando del alma de Raven.

El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos pero a veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Otras veces, el destino nos pone a prueba para que sepamos que existe.

Y a veces, el destino se divierte haciendo que se conozcan dos personas que no podrán estar juntas.

Una expresión apenada adornó su semblante. Lo último que se escuchó en la enfermería fue el suave murmullo al viento de la voz de Zatanna, pero que no pasó inadvertido para nadie en la sala:

—La trágica canción de amor del destino.

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden seguir esta historia también por Wattpad:** **mi usuario ahí es** **JungPsyche**

 **Sinceramente, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, después de meses sin hacerlo siento que perdí un poco la habilidad que había adquirido con el desarrollo de esta historia. Pido perdón de antemano si ha perdido algo de calidad la escritura o si notan algún error, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo representa, básicamente, un punto de quiebre en la mente de Raven.**

 **¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá en el encuentro entre Raven y Constantine? Les dejo una pista: _Nevermore_**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludos y nos estamos leyendo**


	25. Chapter 24: Empatía

**Capítulo 24: Empatía**

 **Hola!**

 **Nuevo capítulo: h** **ay mucha información, suspenso y sobre todo la aparición finalmente de la Liga de la Justicia: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash y Green Arrow, con algunas menciones de Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) y Shazam.**

 **Además del encuentro finalmente entre Raven y Constantine.**

 **Los dejo con el mismo y me cuentan que les pareció.**

* * *

 **Jump City – Torre de los Titanes**

 _«Subo las escaleras metálicas. También sube algo de temor._

 _Recorro el largo pasillo y mis pasos resuenan en una acústica continua._

 _Miro con extrañeza a través de una de las puertas abiertas. La habitación está realmente oscura. No se logra ver nada salvo por una bella mujer, conocida para mí. Está parada dándome la espalda al frente de una ventana abierta. Las cortinas se sacuden espaciosamente producto de la brisa nocturna y su cabello se mece en consonancia._

 _Ella solo aprieta sus manos contra el alféizar._

 _El olor casi conjura completamente su presencia. Pintura y óleos. Ella era realmente buena en el arte impresionista. Siempre tenía una mancha de pintura en el codo. Lamentablemente se involucró con las personas equivocadas. Se involucró conmigo. Emma, ese era su nombre._

 _Presto atención como ella se inclina más y luego se lanza directamente hacia el vacío._

 _Susurra algo antes de tirarse. Susurra mi nombre. John. Eso es lo último que sale de sus labios, labios que siempre eran de un primoroso color rojizo, como una deliciosa fresa._

 _No hago nada para evitarlo. En mi mente puedo sentir el ruido del fuerte choque de su cuerpo estampando contra la superficie. El sonido de sus huesos partiéndose, de su cabeza reventando contra la acera._

 _Me pregunto si gritó._

 _¿Cuánto duró la caída?_

 _Hay ecos aquí. Parece una pesadilla de mal gusto, un mal caso de carrusel mental._

 _Lucho por sobreponerme._

 _Una amargura se retuerce en mi garganta y ahoga mis palabras. Recuerdo su suavidad, y la violencia cruda de su muerte._

 _Mi cabeza parece querer explotar, lentamente. No necesitaba ver esto._

 _Camino un poco más tratando de olvidar esa quimera de mal gusto pero en el siguiente cuarto abierto se repite la misma escena. Mi antigua amante muerta balbucea mi nombre. Emma se mueve hacia delante y luego se desploma._

 _Quiero correr pero sigo braceando contra la fuerza que me deseaba lejos de ahí. No me quería en la Torre._

 _Siguiente habitación. Mismo escenario. Emma muere. Nuevamente. Un pasillo interminable con una misma escena repetida, como un disco de video rayado._

 _Avanzo un poco más._

 _Otro cuarto, pero con algunos cambios. Cambios que me producen un estremecimiento de pura impresión. La mujer en la ventana esta vez no era Emma._

 _Era Zatanna._

 _Ella me mira con suplicio, sus ojos celestes llenos de sufrimiento y una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. A continuación ella me da la espalda y se lanza hacia su muerte. El eco de su cuerpo destrozándose me provoca que la hiel suba por mi garganta dejando un sabor realmente amargo en mi boca._

 _Todos caen._

 _¿Zatanna seguiría el mismo destino si se quedaba a mi lado?_

 _No, Zee es fuerte. Ella es fuerte._

 _Pero si muere..._

 _No puedo luchar contra esto. No hay tiempos de culpa._

 _Necesito mi fuerza para Raven»._

 _John… John… John… John…_

—La chica sí que sabe cómo animar una fiesta —ironizó Constantine con su vista al frente. Esta vez solo al frente, ignorando el fantasmal murmullo de su nombre que venía de las habitaciones a su costado. Llamándolo, incitándolo a echar un vistazo y perderse en ese espiral de delirio.

Conocía como funcionaban estas cosas. Los demonios te debilitan poco a poco, para que cuando llegues ante ellos, no tengas ni la más mínima fuerza para ni siquiera mirarlos a los ojos.

Raven estaba creando estos espejismos. No podía asegurar de que la chica estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él estaba al corriente de cómo funcionaban sus poderes.

 _ **Empatía.**_

Esa capacidad psiónica era un arma verdaderamente poderosa. Además de ser una puerta de acceso para su padre, quizá lo segundo más peligroso de la chica era eso.

Podía inducir la calma, reprimir la negatividad e incluso hacer que alguien se enamore de ella. Podía manipular las emociones, manipular la energía. Podía proyectar astralmente su alma. Y su ser-alma puede someter mentalmente a las personas envolviéndolas en un círculo de enajenación, desde causar un dolor sumamente destructivo, inducir tensión, ilusiones basadas en el desasosiego y robarse las emociones de los demás.

Locura.

.

.

 _Caos._

Podría llevar a una persona hasta la más penosa demencia si se lo proponía. Hacer revivir los peores miedos, las peores pesadillas.

Constantine había vivido cosas similares antes, pero en su mayoría se trataban de posesiones. Y esto no era una posesión, lejos de eso. Esto era un demonio en carne y hueso. Hija del peor de todos. Nieta del propio Lucifer.

Él ya había engañado a su abuelo y a su padre. Presumía que podría contra ella.

Mientras el nigromante doblaba a la derecha y caminaba por otro de los pasillos de la Torre gigante, siguiendo el rastro encantado de las cenizas de su cigarro, sabía que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Él sabía cómo controlar a un demonio, sabía cómo hacerlo. Era su trabajo. Era un experto.

 _«Bien, Raven, aquí voy»._

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

A pesar de la oscuridad, se podía distinguir la esbelta silueta del obelisco más grande del mundo alzándose en el horizonte. Los ciento setenta metros de altura del obelisco de mármol señalaban el corazón de esa nación. Alrededor del mismo se extendía concéntricamente la meticulosa geometría de calles y monumentos. Incluso desde el aire, Washington emanaba un poder casi místico.

Una sábana de blanca niebla cubría la urbe.

Todo parecía indicar que no iba a ser una noche típica en la capital y distrito federal de los Estados Unidos. Era de madrugada, por lo cual todavía no se veían empresarios ni políticos, ni empleados corriendo de un edificio a otro buscando café para sus jefes.

Pero lo que no iba a ser tan diferente era el tráfico, el cual estaba atiborrado. Los conductores impacientes tocaban sus bocinas en un intento desesperado e inútil de hacer que los autos delante de ellos se movieran.

Una mujer estaba hablando por su teléfono celular, solo para protestar levemente cuando otro vehículo apareció justo detrás del suyo y lo chocó.

— ¡Qué bien! —protestó la mujer realmente enojada mientras seguía con su móvil en la oreja—. No, no la presentación. Eso es terrible. Un idiota me chocó —dijo contestando a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

La gente pasaba sin preocuparse.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que costará, maldito infeliz? —. La mujer increpó a su agresor cuando salió de su auto—. No por el dinero, el cual me sobra, sino... —. Ella contempló en su plenitud el otro auto y entonces parecía realmente asustada.

La otra persona, que ahora se había bajado del vehículo, parecía ser una especie de monstruo que le gruñó como un animal rabioso y furioso. Sus cuatro ojos la observaban con una furia indescriptible. La criatura se aproximó lentamente mientras balbuceaba en un intento por comunicarse.

— ¿Qué? ¡Aléjate de mí! —. La mujer pronto entró en pánico. — ¡Aléjate! ¡Auxilio!

Luego corrió y se metió en su auto. Jadeó cuando vio más monstruos. Eran demasiados.

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —imploró ella. Un monstruo gruñó justo a su lado, intentando meter su brazo por la ventanilla. La mujer gritó y subió la misma inmediatamente. — ¡Aléjate!

El monstruo ahora parecía ser un humano normal que estaba confundido y preocupado.

—Oiga, ¿qué hace? —cuestionó el hombre tratando de zafarse y sacar su brazo de la ventanilla. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La mujer giró la llave y aceleró a toda velocidad. Se alejó para evitar a los monstruos, atropellando a todos los que estaban en su camino. Cuando se dirigía a un grupo grande de esas criaturas demoniacas pisó el acelerador, lista para destrozarlos. Pero antes de llegar a tocarlos, su vehículo fue frenado y algo lo levantó con fuerza. Ella miró por la ventana y contempló a quien había detenido su automóvil y ahora removía la puerta con un simple empujón. Era una mujer de contextura fuerte y de cabello oscuro, ojos azules que la miraban con real seriedad, un traje que alternaba entre el azul y el rojo, botas de color azul petróleo, brazaletes y una tiara, de color plateado puro y una estrella roja dibujada en el centro.

—Wonder Woman —aclamó la mujer arrodillándose ante la heroína mientras la abrazaba con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, en un estado de desesperación. — ¡Ayúdame! ¡Protégeme de ellos!

— ¿De quién? —preguntó la amazona confundida.

—De los demonios —contestó la mujer—. Están en todas partes. ¿No los ves?

Wonder Woman solo miró hacia el frente para ver a las personas caídas por la conducción imprudente de la mujer. Había varios heridos, y probablemente una pequeña cantidad de muertos.

—Solo veo uno —contestó con dureza la amazona, observando con recriminación a la civil que había causado este estrago.

Los ojos de la culpable se abrieron y se veía sorprendida. Se alejó de la heroína y echó un vistazo: donde antes había múltiples demonios, ahora solo eran humanos, los que se hallaban agonizando por su atropello.

.

.

 _Entropía._

* * *

 **Metrópolis**

Incluso con todas las nubes grises y la niebla, Metrópolis brillaba más que cualquier estrella en el cielo. Parecía un magnífico y utópico paraíso urbano. Toda la ciudad parecía limpia para ser parte de los Estados Unidos.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien. La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba profundamente dormida a esa hora, a excepción de una casa, de donde varios gritos se podían escuchar.

Dentro del domicilio todo parecía ser un desorden. Era un escenario de absoluta devastación: en el suelo yacía un destruido televisor; muebles tumbados con sus pertenencias esparcidas a su alrededor; los restos de una lámpara centelleaban a pocos pasos; los almohadones tenían tajos de los que salían plumas, y fragmentos de cristal y porcelana lo cubrían todo como si fuese polvo. Las paredes tenían un empapelado que parecía estar salpicado de sangre.

— ¡Te lo pregunto por última vez! ¿Qué hiciste con mi familia? —interrogó un hombre realmente iracundo, con una escopeta apuntando a tres demonios que parecían burlarse con esos cuatros ojos que adornaban sus horripilantes rostros.

—Steven. ¡Soy yo, Gloria! Tú esposa —lloriqueó uno de esos monstruos con la voz de una mujer—. Estos son nuestros hijos.

— ¡No son mi familia! —vociferó el hombre mientras el sudor caía por su sien. Era realmente la voz de su mujer, pero no se dejaría engañar, no era ella. Era un demonio y lo quería confundir—. Los mataste, como a los otros —acusó él—. Ahora es tu turno —advirtió mientras su dedo estaba listo para apretar el gatillo. Le volaría la cabeza a esas malditas aberraciones.

Un sonido de disparo se escuchó en la calma de la noche. Pero las balaceras no llegaron a su objetivo, si no que se encontraron con el torso de un hombre que llegó justo a tiempo luego de romper el techo de la vivienda. Las balas solo parecieron rebotar contra su tórax. Un hombre alto, musculoso y pelo negro. Su inconfundible traje azul con su famoso escudo rojo y amarillo con la letra _S_ adornando su pecho.

—Nadie muere esta noche —decretó el _Hombre de Acero_ , quitándole la escopeta y doblándola sin dificultad alguna como si se tratara de un cachivache de algún material blando, para luego arrogarla a un lado.

— ¡Superman! —profirió el hombre cayendo de rodillas ante el kryptoniano—. No soy yo a quien debes detener. Es a ellos —dijo señalando a los demonios. — ¡Míralos! ¡Míralos, Superman!

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el equipo _SWAT_ arribó, con sus armas alrededor del hombre, listos para arrestarlo.

— ¡Míralos! —. El hombre imploró, pero todo lo que Superman podía ver era una esposa llorando con dos hijos, un niño y una niña—. Es como los vecinos. Ve a mi cobertizo. ¡Verás que tengo razón!

— ¿Tu cobertizo? —preguntó Superman con inquietud.

—Los puse allí. Por favor, créeme —demandó el hombre mientras lo esposaron.

Superman se dirigió al lugar indicado y rompió la metálica puerta con su visión de calor y miró dentro, solo para encontrarse con un espectáculo horripilante. Había varios cadáveres en el cobertizo, dos personas colgadas con sogas en sus cuellos, pero ninguno de ellos eran monstruos.

Solo seres humanos.

Una furia se estaba acumulando en él cuando vio los difuntos cubiertos por mantas, sábanas, toallas grandes. Las paredes completamente pintadas de sangre.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —inquirió con severidad Superman.

.

.

 _Caos._

* * *

 **Gotham City**

Una sombra se movía entre los edificios. Deslizándose entre ellos, estableciéndose en una gárgola supervisando la ciudad.

Si Gotham ya parecía oscura de por sí, distópica, con la negrura y la bruma que se cernía como un lienzo sobre ella, convertían a la urbe en una especie de pesadilla de mal gusto y distorsionada, lóbrega y macilenta. Estaba realmente oscuro, ya que la luna ni siquiera se asomaba por las múltiples nubes y vapores que la tapaban. La arquitectura gótica tampoco ayudaba en nada a mejorar un poco el aspecto de esta urbe opresiva. Un pozo negro de fermentación, una boca de lobo. Una ciudad casi maldita y llena de crimen, donde los fantasmas de la maldad y la corrupción parecían flotar por la atmósfera angustiosa.

En la parte superior del edificio de una iglesia, una joven mujer tenía en brazos a su bebé que no paraba de llorar, preparándose para tirarlo al abismo. La cruz de oro alrededor del cuello de la mujer resaltaba en la opacidad del contexto.

—Déjame ayudarte —anunció con cautela una voz desde la oscuridad.

La mujer se quedó sin aliento y se dio la vuelta. Una armadura de Kevlar, capa festoneada, una máscara que cubre la mayor parte del rostro y que tiene un par de orejas en forma de murciélago, el emblema de este animal estilizado sobre el pecho, y el cinturón multiusos. La imaginería de un arquetipo para asustar a los criminales.

—No es mi culpa —frunció el ceño la mujer. Su rostro lucía realmente demacrado, adornado por moradas ojeras, se veía bastante agotada mientras sostenía a su bebé, pero todo lo que ella vio fue un pequeño demonio impío con dos pares de luceros rojos—. Di a luz al diablo. ¡Es el diablo!

—Estás cansada —indicó con calma Batman mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la desequilibrada muchacha—. Dame al bebé. No quieres lastimarlo.

La mujer pronto dirigió sus ojos nuevamente a la criatura y, cuando este chilló, la mujer dio un alarido y tiró a su bebé del techo de la iglesia por miedo.

.

.

 _Más caos._

Batman se arrojó al precipicio inmediatamente sin dudarlo y usando su arma de agarre, el _Batrope_ , disparó y un largo cable de monofilamento se aferró a una parte de la estructura del templo, atrapando al bebé antes de que este cayera al piso. Al estar ya a salvo en uno de los techos, vio al niño, no mayor de un año. Estaba llorando. Lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de actuar cuando la mujer pronto llegó al final del techo para saltar y suicidarse. Ya era demasiado tarde, había saltado del borde con lágrimas en los ojos y aterrizó en el suelo, ahora muerta, con los ciudadanos rodeándola. Algunos tomando fotos, otros gritando.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con el pequeño que ahora había perdido a su madre.

—Pensé que los murciélagos podían volar —comentó una voz burlona. — ¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde está el pequeño Timothy?

—Esta noche patrullo solo.

Batman levantó la vista para ver a Catwoman mirándolo. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No estaba seguro de si ella estaba allí para regodearse o ayudarlo.

—Dame al niño —indicó ella viendo los intentos fallidos del murciélago por contener los llantos del pequeño—. Creo que la crianza no es tu fuerte.

Bruce levantó al bebé hacia ella y Selina lo aferró. Él la vio abrazando al niño que lloraba, tratando de consolarlo.

—Shhh —trató de calmarlo—, es posible que no lo creas, pero las cosas mejorarán. Mejorará.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas mientras lo arrullaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este bebé? —le preguntó Selina al Caballero Oscuro—. No podemos simplemente abandonarlo así.

—Lo llevaremos a la casa del orfanato donde podrá ser atendido y adoptado adecuadamente por padres que no quieran arrojarlo por algún edificio —sugirió Batman secamente.

— ¿Por qué no lo adoptas tú y lo conviertes en tu nuevo _Robin_? —bromeó la mujer—. Sé que no te puedes resistir a un ave con un ala rota.

El bebé pronto se calmó. Selina bajó la mirada hacia el infante y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero frunció el ceño al ver a la madre ahora muerta. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? —inquirió la mujer felina—. Es el tercer caso parecido en esta semana. ¿El _Espantapájaros_ se salió con la suya nuevamente?

—La curiosidad mató al gato —contestó el hombre murciélago solamente.

A pesar de que el psiquiatra estuviera fuera de Arkham, esto no era obra de Crane ni de su droga del miedo.

En Coast City, Hal Jordan había tenido un caso similar en cierto sentido. Un hombre había querido incinerar un edificio completo de ocho plantas porque el mismo estaba atiborrado de demonios donde antes solo había inquilinos. _"Fuego para purificar"_ , era lo único que había orado febrilmente antes de ser detenido por el poder del anillo de Green Lantern.

Shazam también tuvo un acontecimiento análogo en Fawcett City. Una amorosa e inocente maestra de jardín de infantes había querido asesinar a los niños que, según ella, eran entes del mismísimo infierno. La mujer no se había vuelto loca, Shazam le había expuesto que percibió un indicio de alguna fuerza oscura, y la fuente no era indistinta.

Todo esto solo podría resolverse en el Salón de la Justicia y necesitaba reunirse con la Liga inmediatamente.

Solo esperaba que Zatanna hubiera avanzado en su misión. A pesar de no confiar ni un ápice en Constantine, sabía que el nigromante era realmente necesario en esto. Fue el Doctor Fate quien sugirió que su hija y el detective de lo oculto estuvieran al mando del asunto y él solo le quedó obedecer. Porque si Fate intercedía, un _Señor del Orden_ , era porque la situación lo ameritaba y era realmente de gravedad. Además de que la magia y las cosas paranormales no eran su punto fuerte.

Pero él ya debería haberlo pronosticado. Zatanna ya le había advertido en variadas ocasiones de lo realmente peligrosa que era Raven y el verdadero alcance de sus poderes. Se lo había explicado desde el primer día en que la chica había puesto un pie sobre la Tierra y se había acercado a la Liga a pedir ayuda. La maga pudo avistar la maldad manando por todos sus poros. ¿Y cómo dudar de su peligrosidad si Zatanna la había apodado con otro nombre que no dejaba duda alguna de ello?

" _ **La destructora de los mundos".**_

—Creo que necesitas ayuda, _Big Boy_ —dijo Catwoman—. Las cosas parecen estar raras últimamente, ¿no lo crees?

—Una tregua —apuntó Batman entonces—. Siempre y cuando no te aproveches de la situación para robarte algún diamante o joyería.

—Claro, para empezar —ronroneó ella con un tono sugerente—. No te puedo asegurar nada pero veamos a dónde nos lleva todo esto.

* * *

 **Central City**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, la misma neblina se pegaba a los edificios de Central City. A pesar de que el delito estaba a la orden del día, esta metrópoli no era tan peligrosa como otras, bueno, exceptuando a los enemigos casuales de Flash que no suponían un grave peligro para los ciudadanos ya que él era el héroe de la ciudad, el hombre más rápido del mundo que siempre estaba allí para salvar el día, pasase lo que pasase.

Central City es el hogar del Museo Flash, un museo dedicado a las hazañas y recuerdos del héroe de la ciudad. Pero Flash no era sólo un superhéroe, él también era un hombre de familia, tenía una bella esposa llamada Iris y su sobrino, Wally. Barry era casi como un padre para él.

Pero particularmente hoy era una noche oscura y fría en un camino que no tenía final. Y una mente en particular estaba nublada, cargada de pensamientos amargos, llenos de odio, rencor y desesperación.

El clima era fresco y las nubes grises en el cielo lloraban sobre la urbe presagiando la desgracia. El agua precipitaba hacia Englewood, el área residencial con vistas panorámicas del cercano Parque Nacional Granite Peak, realzando una fragancia a tierra mojada que se fundía con el desagradable aroma a ron en el aliento del esposo de Emily, George, que solo apenas atravesar el umbral había comenzado su maltrato diario contra la pobre mujer.

― ¡Emily! ―articuló sosteniéndose de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, ya que todo le daba vueltas frente a sus ojos. La mujer, que se encontraba en la cocina esperando su llegada con la esperanza sofocada en una taza de café aguado, dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza con alarma―. ¡Emily! ¡Ven acá!

Realmente con miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener George si no contestaba a su llamado, se levantó para cruzar en pocos pasos la cocina y llegar hasta el living. Su ropa estaba húmeda al igual que su oscuro cabello. Desde esa ubicación ella podía oler el aroma rancio a alcohol mezclado con una colonia femenina. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una aventura, algo que sinceramente no le extrañaba.

―Georgie ―musitó ella con la voz temblorosa, y se aproximó a él atemorizada como una niña ante al monstruo del armario―. Te vas a resfriar si no te quitas la ropa mojada. Te prepararé una sopa caliente.

Pero aquel hombre no quería saber nada de ella, no deseaba que lo tocase ni que lo ayudase, así que le apartó las manos de un manotazo y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada, logrando que ella se desmoronara sobre el duro suelo de parquet. Solo quería eso… desquitarse. Eliminar la ira que bullía en su interior.

Emily tragó un poco de saliva, sintiendo su mejilla arder por el golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia el niño que miraba todo desde las escaleras. El pequeño hacia unos segundos dormía y se había despertado por los ruidos. Bajó para ver que sucedía, solo para observar a su padre golpear a su madre, como de costumbre.

―Cariño, ve a tu habitación, ¿sí? ―solicitó la joven con una tensa sonrisa entre sus labios demacrados, al tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba por su amoratada mejilla―. Luego subiré para contarte un cuento, ¿qué te parece si…?

Pero la mujer no terminó su pregunta porque su esposo solo le había dado una fuerte patada en su estómago. Emily gritó de dolor y del niño brotó un desgarrador chillido que se convirtió en un llanto inconsolable.

 _._

 _._

 _Todo es caos._

Aquellos alaridos furibundos solo alertaron a los vecinos a cada lado del pequeño hogar, desde donde conseguían escuchar las maldiciones de George y los chillidos de su esposa e hijo.

La policía no tardó en llegar y las sirenas junto a luces azules y rojas inundaron la fachada blanca medio despintada de la casa, y un oficial uniformado golpeó la puerta anunciando haber recibido llamadas anónimas que denunciaban violencia intrafamiliar. Nadie contestaba pero podía escuchar las voces dentro del lugar. Tanteando sus posibilidades, llevó su mano al picaporte y se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera sin llave, por lo cual no dudo ni un momento en entrar. Él se anunció siguiendo el protocolo pero nadie contestó. Entonces entró en el living y lo que visualizó solo logró dejarlo pálido como una hoja.

―Oficial ―comentó George amablemente con su mujer al lado, que tenía una fingida sonrisa. Sin embargo, el niño seguía llorando―, todo está bien. Era solo una discusión de pareja. ¿No es así, preciosa?

―S-sí, todo está bien. ¿Puede retirarse? Está asustando a mi hijo ―musitó la mujer, tratando de que la voz la saliera lo más estable posible. Ella sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su espalda. Emily sabía que si abría la boca, George no dudaría en cometer una locura―. Por favor.

Pero el oficial tenía los ojos desorbitados. Frente a sus ojos no había personas, eran tres… tres demonios. Esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con burla.

Un borrón de rojo y amarillo brillante fulguró como un relámpago en la penumbra de la noche, acelerando en la distancia entre las calles. Desde una vista aérea, rayas rojas y amarillas atraviesan los callejones y las calles, alternando caminos. Los vehículos comienzan a separarse por la fuerza de él.

Su vestidura de superhéroe es un traje de cuerpo completo rojo con algunos detalles en dorado y tiene relámpagos amarillos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Como Kid Flash, también tiene el logotipo de rayo amarillo en el pecho.

― ¡De-Demonios! ―exclamó alarmado el policía mientras apuntaba con su arma a las horribles criaturas. Su pulso temblaba pero arrimó su dedo al gatillo, y disparó. No una, ni dos, sino que vació casi todo su cargador.

Era interesante la súper-velocidad. Todo se movía en cámara ultra lenta para él, como si estuviera viendo una película en _slow motion_. Vio las múltiples balas que se dirigían directamente hacia la familia. ¿Por qué el oficial había disparado de todos modos? No era normal esa forma de actuar. Como un rayo, Flash se movió dentro de la habitación y con sus dedos pellizcó los proyectiles, que en ese momento parecían congelados ya que el tiempo aparentaba moverse mucho más lentamente de lo normal, entretanto los meneaba de su ubicación, cambiando y desviando la trayectoria de los mismos.

Pero no es que el tiempo se moviera más lentamente, sino que él se movía a una rapidez extraordinaria.

De un momento a otro, los perdigones se estrellaron contra la pared de la vivienda, produciendo hondos orificios en los muros, pero dejando a la familia fuera de peligro.

― ¿Qué mierda? ―preguntó el oficial sorprendido. Tenía bastante conocimiento de balística para saber que esto era inverosímil. Ninguna descarga había acertado en su objetivo, sino que la mayoría de las municiones habían terminado en múltiples lugares que no se correspondía con la ubicación desde donde él había disparado. ¿Cómo una bala podía terminar en el techo si él estaba apuntando hacia delante?

―Apuesto a que no lo viste venir ―indicó sarcásticamente una voz a su espalda. Barry estaba girando alrededor de sus dedos la pistola que antes había estado en posesión del agente, la munición vacía en el suelo.

El policía se volteó para ver al velocista escarlata descansado contra la pared y con una mirada de gravedad imperiosa en sus celestes ojos.

― ¡Flash! Oh, por todos los cielos. ¡Son monstruos! ¡Monstruos! ―gritó desaforadamente el uniformado. ― ¡Haz algo!

― ¿Monstruos? ―. Barry movió su cabeza y lo miró realmente confundido. El oficial solo apuntaba con su dedo hacia la familia y el velocista los observó atentamente. El hombre parecía trasnochado, la mujer desmejorada y el niño completamente atemorizado. Para él no pasó desapercibido el moretón en la mejilla de la joven―. Entiendo ―dijo creyendo intuir a qué se refería―, este hombre es un "monstruo" por atreverse a golpear su esposa. Escucha, te comprendo, él es un infeliz pero eso no justifica tu proceder, oficial. Creo que una simple detención era más que suficiente.

― ¿Pero es que acaso no puedes verlos? ―espetó el uniformado mirando de reojo a los demonios que parecían reírse de él. ― ¡Son demonios reales! ¡Reales! ¡Con cuernos y ojos rojos como la sangre!

―Sí, demonios ―afirmó el velocista viendo al agente como si este tuviera dos cabezas―. Hombre, de verdad no quiero ofenderte pero me parece que necesitas ayuda profesional. Y con ayuda profesional me refiero a un equipo completo de psiquiatras, tal vez algunas medicinas y medicamentos psicoactivos. Estás más loco que una cabra ―señaló Barry acercándose para detener al policía que parecía fuera de sí y lo arrastraba fuera de la casa al tiempo que este seguía murmurando incoherencias―. De todos modos me pregunto cómo pasaste las pruebas psicotécnicas para portar un arma.

* * *

 **Star City**

Una ciudad metrópolis de Estados Unidos, cuna de múltiples negocios importantes tales como _Queen Consolidated_ y _Merlyn Global Group_. A pesar de ser un lugar próspero, tenía un gran porcentaje de pobreza, crimen y corrupción. El tráfico de droga era moneda corriente aquí.

También es una ciudad distinguida como el hogar tradicional de los superhéroes conocidos como Green Arrow y Black Canary. Más allá de eso, asimismo se le conoce como un refugio para artistas de muchos de los medios de comunicación, desde el cine hasta la música, pasando también por los múltiples equipos deportivos.

Oliver Queen trabajó en esta ciudad durante muchos años, luchando por desactivar una red de burócratas corporativos corruptos. Sin contar otras adversidades, como el día en que Arthur Light, mejor conocido como Doctor Luz, junto a Malcolm Merlyn, detonaron explosivos, dejando a casi un tercio de Star City en ruinas en lo que se conoce como el "Desastre de _Amsterdam Avenue_ ". La ciudad casi había sido derrumbada esa vez.

O sin contar cuando un ocultista aficionado llamado Albert Davis inadvertidamente convocó a una legión de entidades demoníacas que barrieron la ciudad.

La barandilla de acero que enmarcaba la corona del techo del almacén ubicado en el barrio _The Glades_ crujió bajo su peso cuando se encaramó en el borde listo para la acción. Sus ojos, cubiertos por su oscuro antifaz, atravesaron las sombras de abajo observando el parpadeo ocasional de la luz del cañón de una pistola, o una nube de humo de un cigarrillo perdido. Las señales seguras de que había actividad que probablemente no estaba del lado correcto de la ley.

Algo le llamó la atención debajo de él e instintivamente dejó que una flecha unida a una cuerda volara hacia la oscuridad y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Esto era algo relativamente sencillo: matones de bajo nivel que lidiaban con _Vértigo_.

 _«Una pequeña mancha verdadera»_ , pensó, _«pero necesitaba ser blanqueada»._

Tomó por sorpresa al primer miembro de la pandilla y lo derribó por la espalda con un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Estaba fuera antes de tocar el suelo.

El segundo y el tercero lograron sacar sus mini ametralladoras, pero una flecha de lazo los atrapó a ambos alrededor de las piernas, los alzó en el aire y los dejó colgando de un pórtico en desuso. Sus gritos pronto llenaron el relativo silencio del almacén.

El último, ahora consciente de la presencia del vigilante, sacó su arma y se mantuvo escondido detrás de unas largas cajas. Sin embargo, no había contado con un ataque desde arriba y estaba en medio de una serie de burlas cuando los talones de Oliver lo atraparon entre los hombros, forzando el aire de sus pulmones y su cabeza al piso de concreto.

 **[…]**

 _Terror._

Fue lo único que sentía una adolescente de largo cabello castaño y ojos color avellana.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras atraía sus piernas hacia su pecho y bajaba el rostro para impedir que el repugnante olor que flotaba por el aire llenara sus fosas nasales.

Una pequeña gota de agua cayó desde el techo hasta su pálida cara, provocando que se estremeciera al recordar la textura de aquel líquido carmesí que brotó de sus padres al ser asesinados por ella. Con sus propias manos. Pero en ese momento no eran sus padres, eran unas criaturas espantosas sacadas de alguna siniestra película de horror. No dudó en sacar una cuchilla del cajón de la cocina y clavarla en tan grotescas apariciones. Una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna.

La desesperación la invadió y las lágrimas se deslizaron hasta su mentón para después caer y humedecer el suelo. No le quedaba otra salida así que aferró la jeringa colmada de esa droga. A pesar de que era más normal encontrarla en forma de pastilla, ahora tenía una nueva forma de difusión.

 _Vértigo._

Cuando se inyecta directamente en el torrente sanguíneo, mientras está en su forma más pura, afecta el tálamo, lugar donde se recoge toda la información de los receptores del dolor. Esto provoca que la víctima crea que están sintiendo un dolor insoportable. Y ella ansiaba con toda su alma ese dolor, solo en con el expiaría toda su culpa. Un narcótico letal en una dosis que pondría fin a todo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras apretaba sus piernas que estaban cubiertas de horribles manchas púrpuras. Era cierto que sus padres eran severos y que a veces la joven había pensado en quitarse la vida, pero con el tiempo se volvió un juego que parecía anhelar y desear con toda su alma. La vida su aventura y la muerte su trofeo.

Su mente últimamente estaba atestada de pensamientos negativos. De los peores.

.

.

 _Caos._

Un "clic" resonó por la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba, llamando su atención haciendo que alzara la mirada con curiosidad. La puerta metálica que la separaba del mundo exterior se abrió con un chirrido, permitiendo que una tenue luz entrara cegándola un poco, ya que llevaba horas en aquel sucio lugar. Después de unos segundos una silueta apareció en el marco de la puerta y dio algunos pasos. El inconfundible traje verde con capucha y el arco en su mano.

―No querrás poner esa mierda en tu cuerpo ―advirtió el arquero―, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.

―Eran demonios ―explicó la joven en estado de estupor―. Yo… solo me defendí. Y los maté ―reveló mientras las lágrimas manchaban sus pómulos―. Pero ahora mis padres están muertos y esta es la única salida.

 _¿Demonios? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Algún efecto de sustancias alucinógenas?_

―No es verdad, siempre hay otra salida ―contradijo Green Arrow tratando de hacerla entrar en razón―. Ven, déjame ayudarte ―ofreció tendiéndole una mano.

― ¿Otra salida? ―ella rio sin gracia alguna―. No para mí. No sabes cómo se siente. Cada día es una pesadilla de la que me despierto cuando duermo. Una vez entra en tu cabeza te conviertes en una forma de vida que adora fantasear sobre su propia extinción. Esas voces… Si decidí que no tengo nada por qué vivir ¿Quién demonios eres tú para contradecirme? ―ultimó la adolescente con melancolía. Asió la jeringa, la elevó y luego la dirigió a su antebrazo, lista para inyectar la letal sustancia en su torrente sanguíneo.

Sin pensarlo, Oliver agarró una flecha de su carcaj. Con el ceño fruncido, la lanzó con una velocidad que superó la capacidad humana. La jeringa se había destrozado y el líquido se desparramó por el suelo. Había lesionado un poco la mano de la chica pero por lo menos estaba a salvo.

Sin él notarlo, una sombra se dispersó del lugar, muy por encima de la ciudad en el cielo sin luz, sobre toda la decrépita contaminación debajo de ella.

* * *

 **Jump City – Torre de los Titanes**

Los ojos opacos y amatistas le devolvieron la mirada a un par exactamente igual, los sentimientos escondidos detrás de ellos, huecos e inútiles. Pesadas bolsas se hundieron bajo sus profundidades drenadas, oscuras con una fatiga insoportable.

Raven cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos; el destino tenía un humor tan seco. Se pasó la mano por la cara aturdida, y entonces lo vio.

Allí, grabado profundamente en la piel de su palma, brillaba una vibrante marca color rubí. La trazó en silencio con los dedos, haciendo una mueca cuando una chispa de dolor se extendió por su mano y su brazo.

Recordó haber leído alguna vez sobre la quiromancia. Se decía que se podía leer el futuro de alguien simplemente mirando su mano. Trazó una de sus palmas con su dedo índice opuesto, preguntándose si su futuro estaba encerrado dentro de su piel, enterrado bajo las muchas huellas de su mano. Raven dejó caer la cabeza avergonzada; la sola idea era insoportable.

 _«Mi destino está escrito, mi futuro es incierto y mis sueños enterrados en el ático agonizan»._

Inmediatamente, los dedos de Raven se apretaron en un puño y cerró los ojos, inhalando con los dientes apretados. Era casi como fuego líquido desfilando por debajo de su piel. Era inaguantable. Se extendía más allá de sus hombros y su columna vertebral. Raven protestó, tratando de soportar el malestar.

— _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ —recitó con toda la calma que pudo reunir _._

Su piel prácticamente se iluminó con su mantra. Lo repitió varias veces, calmando la llama ardiente a solo cenizas, y el medio demonio se relajó. Respirando lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró el pútrido diseño que brillaba en su palma.

Estaba empeorando.

Frunciendo el ceño, examinó su cuerpo; tatuajes rojos fluyeron sobre la extensión de su piel gris. Enfermamente brillantes, se burlaron de su existencia. Sintió que su labio superior se curvaba con disgusto y sus ojos volvieron al espejo.

Unos rasgos sádicos le devolvieron la mirada, con desdén grabado en su semblante. Raven sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Con una expresión sin vida en su rostro, pasó un dedo por el patrón que se extendía sobre una de sus piernas. El dolor se encendió nuevamente, extendiéndose lentamente. Ella se encogió mentalmente, pero en su mayor parte, decidió ignorarlo.

Había lidiado con un dolor mucho peor en su vida, y se enfrentaría a mucho más en su futuro.

 _ **Futuro.**_

Las náuseas la inundaron, la consumieron y su entorno comenzó a girar. La bilis se le subió a la garganta y los dedos de Raven se aferraron al tocador, justo cuando sus rodillas cedieron. Su agarre se resbaló, las uñas arañaron la superficie y se desplomó. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos ante el impacto y sus dientes cortaron su lengua, la sangre vertiéndose por la parte posterior de su garganta. Se quedó allí en silencio, la fría superficie presionando contra su espalda; las marcas allí chisporrotearon ardientemente. Ella reconoció el dolor con una fachada de tranquilidad, sus ojos pegados al techo, su mirada vacía.

 _ **Futuro.**_

¿Esa palabra era posible para ella? ¿O su destino estaba sellado?

La angustia fluyó dentro suyo, luchó contra sus otras emociones hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fue asfixia vil. Le latía fuertemente el pulso, la sangre corría por sus venas, tronando en sus sienes. Y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír.

Absurdo. La sola idea de su nacimiento era imposible.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y, por un momento, se tranquilizó.

 _ **«No puedes esconderte, lo sabes».**_

Raven miró hacia el techo de su habitación, entumecida mientras luchaba por rechazar la voz que le corría por la cabeza. Pero era implacable.

 _ **«Casi es la hora».**_

Raven apretó la mandíbula, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque se sacudió mientras intentaba levantarse. Su cuerpo no cumplió.

 _ **«El tiempo se aproxima... Qué emocionante...».**_

Silenciosamente en pánico, Raven apretó los dientes e intentó sentarse una vez más. Aun así, sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

 _ **«No puedes escapar del destino».**_

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron y miró a su alrededor

—Muéstrate —exigió.

Una risa baja sonó en sus oídos.

 _ **« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te escondes de tu propia sombra? ¿No puedes ver que puedo darte todo lo que siempre has deseado?».**_

—No hay nada que tú puedas darme que alguna vez quiera.

 _ **«Qué equivocada estás».**_

Eso se rio nuevamente y la empática sintió como algo la agarró del cuello. Un jadeo ahogado salió de sus pálidos labios.

 _ **« ¡Piensa en grande Raven! ¡Podrás sentirte libre por fin!».**_

La rabia brotó en su pecho, gritando y rugiendo de ira. La furiosa emoción luchaba por desatarse.

—No —respondió Raven severamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

La rabia siseó en su oído y los ojos de Raven comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo mientras luchaba contra la fuerza que se aferraba a ella.

 _ **«Libéralo, Raven. Ríndete».**_

— ¡No! —ella exclamó, pero la ira la envolvió. Sus ojos parpadearon en rojo.

Las visiones de su padre comenzaron a tejer a través de las profundidades de su mente, su psique acribillada con su imagen, con su amenaza. Abriendo la boca seca, intentó respirar. Pero ella solo se atragantó. El aire se negó a ser el alivio que necesitaba para calmar los pensamientos.

Sus grabados rojos comenzaban a arder lentamente, el resplandor se alzaba sobre los bordes en un fuego. Los diseños se extendieron por su cuello, le cubrieron la cara, y desfilaron por su frente antes de verterse en la gema en su centro, haciéndola sacudir en espasmos continuos.

Casi convulsionando.

Raven dejó escapar un grito penetrante y ella se paralizó. Un aura roja fulguraba intensamente alrededor de su cuerpo, llenando completamente la habitación con una luz cegadora y escarlata.

Ella se sacudió hacia arriba, abrazándose a sí misma, y comenzó a temblar. Jadeó, respirando con dificultad mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Sus cicatrices ardían con feroz vigor, mientras luchaba desesperadamente para hacerlas desaparecer. Le tomó toda su concentración, pero finalmente lo logró.

En ese momento llegaron suaves golpes en la puerta. Sabía que él estaba ahí incluso antes de que tocara. Su cabeza giró hacia la entrada de su cuarto y con un suspiro entrecortado se obligó a relajarse. Con los brazos temblorosos, Raven se puso de pie, su estómago se revolvió con inquietud. Débil, se apoyó contra la pared en busca de apoyo, sus ojos mirando alrededor del territorio oscuro al que llamó su habitación.

— ¿Hola? —llamó Constantine—. Me gustaría conversar contigo.

—Puedo sentirte ahí afuera —murmuró ella—. No hace falta que golpees.

Con un suave zumbido, la puerta se abrió un poco y los ojos de Raven se asomaron de reojo.

—Vete —estableció ella fríamente, tratando de mantener la compostura y fingir que nada de lo recién acontecido había sucedido—. Estoy ocupada.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera, el rubio deslizó su pie para evitar que la misma se cerrara, ganando efectivamente la atención de la empática una vez más.

—De lo que me gustaría hablar es muy importante y te sugiero que me dejes entrar. No me hagas usar la fuerza, ¿sí? —advirtió en un tono amable pero había amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

La empática sintió que sus cejas se alzaban sorprendidas. Ella cedió, dejando que Constantine entrara en su habitación.

El cuarto oscuro habría parecido ominoso y opresivo para cualquier ser normal que entrara. Sombras y objetos extraños parecían saltar hacia ti desde todas las direcciones, sin importar cuán quietos estuvieran en realidad. Sin embargo, el visitante actual de esta sala no era ajeno a la oscuridad ni a ninguno de los objetos que adornaban las paredes. Él, de hecho, poseía muchos artículos parecidos.

No pasó desapercibido en su campo de visión una preciosa y delicada rosa azul ubicada en una mesita al lado de la cama de la chica, celosamente cuidada.

John observó docenas de libros viejos con páginas amarillentas. El olor a incienso y mirra se extendía por el cuarto. Había libros de hechizos, leyendas, mitos, cuentos indios. Todos hablaban de oscuridad. Temiendo que el mago mayor los viera, Raven cerró todos los libros con su poder.

— ¿La palabra privacidad no está en tu diccionario? —preguntó ella secamente.

Al entrar completamente en su habitación, él cerró la puerta con cautela.

Con cuidado de no dejar que sus emociones sacaran lo peor de ella, Raven trató de concentrarse mientras movía su mano para encender todas las velas en su habitación, llenándola de un dulce aroma a vainilla mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y tomaba un vistazo de la urbe. Gimoteando, golpeó el cristal con su frente y cerró los ojos.

Raven sintió todo a su alrededor, pero se desconectó cuando efectivamente se enfocó en su mundo interior para lidiar con sus turbulentas emociones. Su mente estaba bajo ataque, podía sentir la presión estrujando _Nevermore_ , incluso si no podía ver el interior de su mente. La sombra estaba intentando romperla, pero mientras estuviera tranquila, tenía esperanzas de que sus barreras se mantuvieran hasta que recuperara el libro de Volpert. Si sus emociones se tornaran locas, sin embargo, habría problemas y ella realmente no quería tener que lidiar con las partes fracturadas de su mente, otra vez.

La Gema de Scath, incluso aquí, Constantine podía sentir su poder reprimido irradiando y quedó impresionado. El poder dentro de ella. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, el poder era muy similar a Trigon, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Ella era interesante. Sumamente interesante. Y extremadamente poderosa. Pero si ella intentaba algo, a Constantine no le importaba, él encontraría la manera de abatirla.

—Hola, Gema de Scath —le sonrió Constantine mientras la evaluaba.

—Mi nombre es Raven —dijo rotundamente, con una voz perfectamente tranquila y monótona—. Ya te lo había dicho.

Él dio una media sonrisa. En Azarath claramente le habían enseñado bien. Los monjes habían realizado un _"gran trabajo"_ con ella.

 _Malditos monjes._

—Está bien. Empecemos nuevamente. Hola, Raven.

— ¿Estás aquí para matarme? —preguntó la chica llanamente sin responder su saludo.

La pregunta lo derribó, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago y sacó el cigarrillo mientras lo apagaba. — ¿Tu para qué crees que estoy aquí, amor?

—Creo que no lo sabes en realidad —respondió ella en voz baja. — ¿Qué quieres? Tu aura… todo de ti me pone nerviosa, casi asqueada. Eres un exorcista, soy un demonio, bajo el mismo techo. ¿Satírico, no lo crees? Parece un mal chiste —declaró Raven rotundamente.

— ¿Preferirías que viniera Zatanna? —sondeó él.

—No —ella negó rápidamente—. Creo que está bien así. No me siento cómoda con su presencia, aunque la tuya tampoco me parece la más grata.

— ¿Estás bien?

Raven parpadeó, aparentando confusión.

 _«No»._

—Si —respondió ella monótonamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Raven? —quiso saber John.

Ella se detuvo ante su pregunta, tensándose ligeramente.

 _«Nada interesante, solo soy el Armagedón andante»._

—Nada.

John frunció el ceño—. Mentirosa.

Raven se dio la vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo no miento.

Él se rio entre dientes, cruzando los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Una mentira encima de otra mentira —expresó él—. Un axioma sobre la condición humana: _todo el mundo miente_. La única variable es sobre qué. Todos mienten por una razón: funciona. Es lo que permite que la sociedad funcione, separa al hombre de la bestia.

Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente. Por instinto, Raven levantó la palma de la mano y miró la piel en blanco.

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció John—, ¿quieres?

— ¿Ayudarme? —escudriñó ella con recelo—. No necesito ayuda —expresó con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir.

 _«Ayúdame»._

—Sé por lo que estás pasando.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —se excusó Raven con una sonrisa triste—. No puedes, tú no. No sabes lo que se siente.

—Entonces dímelo —solicitó John acercándose a la chica y quedando parado justo a un lado de ella.

El nigromante echó un vistazo a la ciudad desde la vista de la Torre. Reparó en como la chica entraba en tensión, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo volver a relajarse.

Estando junto a ella, a John algo le pareció ciertamente insólito: su aroma. Raven no desprendía la típica pestilencia rancia común de los demonios, misma que no se podía ocultar ni con la piel humana. Ella olía, a su parecer, realmente bien. Era como lavanda y agua fresca, mezclado con algo más aromático.

Quedaron un minuto en perpetuo silencio, hasta que la voz de ella rompió el mutismo. John la contempló de reojo mientras la joven hechicera emprendía a explicar.

—Cuando viene —comenzó a relatar Raven buscando las palabras correctas—, la gente sale herida.

—No te tengo miedo, Raven —trató de hacerla entrar en confianza—. Mírame, concéntrate en mi voz. Toma este bolígrafo, ¿de acuerdo? —. John sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su gabardina y se la ofreció a la empática, la cual la sujetó con desconcierto—. Es algo que... Bueno, en realidad, sólo tómalo.

— ¿Gracias?

—Es un regalo —explicó él prontamente—. Ahora puedes elegir entre dibujar un muy buen dibujo con eso... o puedes usarlo para arrancarle los ojos a alguien. Pero de cualquier manera, es sólo un bolígrafo. Es sólo un regalo. Y lo que elijas hacer con tu poder, bueno, eso dependerá totalmente de ti. Pero si quieres usarlo para hacer cosas buenas... —pensó unos segundos más que decir pero solo suspiró resignado—. Cielos, esta metáfora es una completa mierda —rio John rascando su rubio cabello.

—Bueno, estamos de acuerdo con eso —dijo Raven con una ligera sonrisa—. Es una basura, aunque tienes un buen punto.

— ¿Me contarás qué es lo que te sucede? —solicitó el detective de lo oculto—. Vine para ayudar en lo que pueda. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —sonsacó una vez más pero la chica solo parecía querer evadir el tema a toda costa. Otro minuto de silencio y él solo sopló en frustración. Esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado—. Mira, sé lo que se siente. Sé lo que se siente perder a los que más amas porque eres diferente. Pero también sé que una persona puede cambiarlo todo. Solo tienes que abrirte a ella.

La hechicera lo miró de soslayo y John pudo vislumbrarlo en sus ojos.

Fragilidad. Decaimiento. Ruina.

—Me pasa… algo —reveló Raven por fin, tomando un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Me estoy convirtiendo en algo, algo diferente. Y eso diferente quiere que lo sea, todo el tiempo. Y paso todo el día y toda la noche intentando contenerlo, intentando aguantarlo, intentando mantenerlo. Cada día, cada hora, en este mismo momento. Pero estoy muy cansada. No puedo dormir. No puedo meditar. No puedo descansar ni respirar tranquila. Estoy exhausta. Todo el mundo siempre me tuvo miedo, desde mi infancia, en Azarath. Ahora se bien el porqué. Me siento como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Y no sé si quiero ser eso siempre. Solo quiero ser… _normal_. Solo normal.

—Lo que sea que te está haciendo esto quiere que te sientas así.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —espetó la hechicera, elevando un poco la voz. Una fisura se formó en el muro del cuarto junto a una pequeña sacudida.

—Porque eso lo fortalece —indicó John, no ignorando la fuga de su poder—. Las entidades negativas suelen alimentarse del dolor. Aprovechan a pisotearnos, a patearnos cuando estamos en el suelo.

—No parece muy justo —objetó ella con algo de congoja.

—No, para nada —estuvo de acuerdo Constantine—. La vida no es justa, amor.

—Cuando pierdo el control, suceden cosas malas —continuó relatando Raven—. Todo ese poder que tengo dentro de mí, me hace peligrosa. Pero se siente… _**bien**_. Y luego esa voz… susurrándome.

— ¿Sabes cuándo va a hablar la voz? —cuestionó John. Ahora si estaban llegando a algo.

—A veces —respondió la empática.

—Y cuando lo hace, ¿sientes que la voz viene de tu interior?

—Sí —afirmó sin dudar—. Como si me estuviera usando.

— ¿Qué únicamente tú oyes? ¿Qué dice? —. John avistó como la chica parecía ahora estar abstraída, como si se encontrara cavilando en algo en particular. Quedó así durante un lapso de tiempo. — ¿Estás ahí? Tierra llamando a Raven —dijo pasando una mano frente al rostro de la chica para que reaccione, pero ella estaba sumida en algo.

 _Silencio._

—Dijo… —pensó la empática antes de contestar por fin—. Dijo… que desea… hacerte daño.

—Y tú, ¿te has hecho daño?

—No —negó ella desconcertada—, ¿por qué preguntas?

— ¿Entonces de quién es esa sangre? —cuestionó John.

— ¿Qué? —. Ella fingió no tener conocimiento de lo que le estaba preguntando.

—En tu capa —señaló el nigromante el andrajoso atuendo de la chica cubierto por sangre seca.

—Yo… no…

—Escucha, yo no soy la brújula de la moral. No estoy aquí para juzgarte. No soy ningún superhéroe ni ningún tipo raro con malla ajustada ni capa.

—Tú haces daño a la gente —inculpó la hechicera.

—Sí, no lo puedo negar —dijo él cruzándose de hombros como si no le importara—. Pero ha pasado un tiempo de ello. Volviendo al tema de la sangre…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! —interrumpió Raven volviendo a levantar el tono. Una de las esculturas góticas en el dormitorio explotó. — ¡Yo no sé cómo detenerme! ¡No sé qué me está pasando!

— ¿De quién es esa sangre? —indagó John en un tono autoritario.

— ¡No lo sé! —exclamó ella, ya fastidiada.

—Sí, sí que lo sabes —rebatió Constantine aproximándose a la chica, la cual solo dio un paso atrás. — ¿De quién es esa sangre?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

— ¿Heriste a alguien? —indagó el exorcista.

—Por favor, yo... —suplicó ella mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y apretaba forzosamente los ojos—. Para.

—Responde a la pregunta, Raven —demandó él imperiosamente. Necesitaba _"despertar"_ su otra parte.

—Para, Constantine —murmuró la chica en un hilo de voz mientras se tambaleaba un poco perdiendo el equilibrio—. Me estás haciendo enfadar.

— ¡Bien! ¡Quiero que te enfades! —le gritó él ordenándole. — ¡Muéstrame lo que pasa, Raven!

—No quiero hacer daño.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando estás enfadada? ¡Muéstrame! —insistió John—. Muéstrame qué...

— ¡Detente! —gritó Raven y toda la habitación vibró. El suelo pareció agrietarse y otras esculturas se reventaron mientras la temperatura disminuyó abruptamente.

Drásticamente Raven solo podía sentir su mente, su psique y todas las emociones que usualmente mantenía encerradas y bajo control, arañando para ser liberadas mientras su rabia hervía. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, todos sus años de práctica en el control de sus emociones ahora parecían haber sido olvidados.

Antes de que el nigromante pudiera reaccionar, ella lo había envuelto en sus poderes, comprimió dolorosamente su cuerpo y lo había arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Constantine aterrizó con un ruido sordo contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Raven lo levantó nuevamente y lo arrojó contra su estante de libros. Él dejó escapar un bramido de dolor al chocar con los muebles, rompiendo estantes y enviando filas enteras de libros encima de él.

Desviando su atención lejos del hombre por el momento, Raven rompió su espejo y arrojó todos los objetos de su tocador, y luego extendió sus poderes hacia toda la habitación. Varias cosas fueron rápidamente recogidas y aplastadas contra la pared cuando un ciclón de energía negra, centrado en ella, atravesó el lugar.

Constantine no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar cuando Raven desató su furia sobre todo lo que encontró en su camino. La joven empática ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella había perdido todo el control. Era como si estuviera en trance, y no podía detenerse aunque quisiera. Mientras tanto, John finalmente se puso de pie y habló con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

— ¡Raven! ¡Alto! —. Él casi gritó, pero apenas podía oírse por encima del sonido de los golpes y los destrozos de los objetos.

Algo grande y pesado voló directo a su cabeza, causando que tropezara dolorosamente y cayera al suelo. Por un horrible segundo, su visión se volvió borrosa y doble. Cuando finalmente se aclaró, el rubio se quedó boquiabierto en el suelo para ver qué le había golpeado. Fue una de sus esculturas. Mientras la miraba, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la frente y se sorprendió al sentir la cálida humedad. Cuando retiró su mano, estaba teñida de sangre. Arrimó la misma al suelo mientras la deslizaba en un patrón.

En solo cuestión de segundos, sorpresivamente todo se calmó.

Pero, por todo el aluvión de poderes desatado, las llamas de las velas de la habitación se habían extinto dejando todo en penumbra total.

— ¿Dónde estás, avecilla? Agita la mano para que te pueda ver, amor. No seas tímida. Ven con el tío John.

Se levantó con un bufido por el dolor y chasqueó sus dedos produciendo una sorprendente flama, pero que no llegaba a iluminar el fondo del cuarto que seguía velado.

—Vamos, ven a la luz, te lo ordeno —mandó él con rudeza.

Trató de enfocar sus ojos para poder divisar a la hija de Trigon.

Derecha o izquierda.

—La oscuridad es mi territorio— murmuró la voz tenebrosamente distorsionada de la chica. La misma parecía provenir de todos lados, retumbando en las paredes y en el suelo. La oía como si ella estuviera a su lado, echándole el aliento en la nuca, a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal—. En realidad, se podría decir que soy la oscuridad. No se trata de cuán cerca o lejos estoy. Estoy aquí. No hay ningún lugar para correr.

— ¿Eres la oscuridad? Dame un respiro. En ese caso, todo lo que tengo que hacer es… —se interrumpió cuando algo realmente filoso cortó su muñeca, apagando el fuego de su mano—. Mierda —maldijo apretando la zona herida.

En ese momento vio un par de ojos rojos abriéndose en la penumbra y, a continuación, la chica apareció de repente frente suyo. Sus ojos parecían arder como dos llamaradas infernales, igual que la joya en su frente. La hechicera lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello mientras una sustancia negra, que a John le parecía similar al ectoplasma, los empezó a rodear en una especie de tifón oscuro.

El hombre sintió de pronto que sus pies se alejaban del suelo. El viento volvió a azotar toda la habitación mientras los dos cuerpos ahora levitaban en el aire, el demonio y el exorcista, en medio de una fortísima tempestad de energía liberada.

— ¿Crees que esto va a durar para siempre? Hay una tormenta. Se avecina, Constantine —presagió la demoniaca chica—. Tú y los que conoces será mejor que se preparen y estén listos, porque cuando llegue, hará temblar esta Tierra.

—Suena como si estuvieras deseando a que llegue ese momento —rechinó él con esfuerzo por la potencia con la que ella lo sujetaba del cuello. Parecía estar hincando sus uñas en su piel, lo que le provocó un inclemente ardor.

—Soy considerada —expresó ella con un gesto espantoso de burla.

—Qué lindo gesto de tu parte, casi conmovedor. Pero te aclaro algo, yo no lo soy —advirtió John con una astuta media sonrisa—. Deberías mirar bien por dónde flotas la próxima vez, no vaya a ser que te encuentres sobre un círculo de contención.

Raven se alarmó cuando se vio arrastrada inmediatamente al suelo, siendo inmovilizada por un poder invisible. Había caído en un círculo dibujado con la sangre del nigromante, sangre que ahora parecía resplandecer mágicamente en un matiz violáceo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —gruñó coléricamente, tratando de desligarse de esas redes incorpóreas, pero parecía imposible.

—Adivínalo, amor. Introducción al vudú, lección primera —explicó el rubio alisando su ropa desaliñada, ahora con los pies firmes en la superficie—. No te proteges de los fantasmas y demonios con un puto cerrojo—. John se arrodilló en el piso, justo al lado de la chica que hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales por liberarse. Luego dirigió una de sus manos directo a la frente de Raven. Cuando apoyó su palma en la cabeza de la hechicera, esta berreó y su cuerpo pareció arquearse por el dolor—. Me dirijo a la entidad interior —recitó el exorcista. — ¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre. ¡Te lo exijo!

— ¡Su-suéltame! —amenazó ella.

El quejido del demonio juvenil lo golpeó como golpes físicos. Su aura, ahora roja, se había extendido. Se coló por debajo de su gabardina y él protestó de molestia, la fuerza parecía querer arrancar la carne de sus huesos.

Raven levantó la mirada hacia él, carmesí y abominable. Su respiración era áspera, superficial a través de sus dientes apretados, gruñidos retumbando en su pecho con cada exhalación.

—Bastardo —siseó ella. John simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? Tu nombre. ¡Ahora! —volvió a demandar.

Pero la chica no contestó, solo lanzó una repulsiva risotada enfermiza. Le dedicó unas palabras, sobre quién era él, los pecados que había cometido, las vidas que había destruido, las almas que había condenado. Fue cuando John comenzó a recitar en su cabeza una concatenación de conjuros, no para la destrucción del demonio sino para apaciguar al _doppelgänger_ de Raven que parecía estar fuera de control. No podía _**atar**_ al demonio sin conocer su nombre.

 _«De observantia et applicatione harum exponentia. Confirmat diaboli. Tranquillitas tenebris»._

—Puedo ver tu alma, no es más que un cascarón vacío —se burló la hija de Trigon—. La pequeña Astra está retorciéndose ahora mismo en lo más profundo del averno siendo atormentada, llorando, rogando y murmurando tu nombre. Ella está tan sola, en la oscuridad…

John solo la ignoró, tenía que repetir dos veces más el conjuro para que cobrara efecto.

—Todo lo que está cerca de ti perece. Eres un veneno que se esparce a su alrededor. Mataste a tu madre cuando apenas estabas en su vientre, ahorcaste a tu hermano gemelo con tu propio cordón umbilical. Estabas jodido desde el día en que naciste, John. Tu padre te odiaba. Solo te quedaba contener el aliento debajo de las sábanas con la esperanza de que él no descubriera que estabas despierto porque eras su saco de boxeo y su cenicero personal —lo siguió ridiculizando la chica con sátira. — ¿Recuerdas cuando él te apaleaba una y otra vez en las costillas después de llegar ebrio del bar? ¿O el día en que estrelló tu cabeza contra la pared? Pero lo mejor era cuando extinguía el fuego de sus cigarros en tus pequeños brazos y tú chillabas del sufrimiento como una niñita —ella rio—. Y luego solo fuiste abandonado por tu hermana, Cheryl. Traicionado por tu propia hermana. El fantasma de la tragedia te persigue. Tu dolor es un plato exquisito para mí, la fuente de tu dolor...

 _«De observantia et applicatione harum exponentia. Confirmat diaboli. Tranquillitas tenebris»._

—Ya no hables —susurró él en un hilo de voz—. Te diviertes mucho viendo dentro de las almas de las personas recordándoles su dolor. Pero amor, conmigo no funcionara tu truco, me lo conozco bastante. No dejare que pruebes mi dolor. _De observantia et applicatione harum exponentia._ _Confirmat diaboli. Tranquillitas tenebris_ —recitó por última vez.

Y entonces, repentino silencio golpeó. John metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó una especie de moneda antigua de color bronce opaco. La misma tenía tallada el diseño de un ojo.

—No me dejas otra opción —ultimó el rubio colocando el artefacto en la frente de la joven. La moneda empezó a fulgurar y un portal parecía abrirse desde ese lugar—. La llave _Keshanti_. Una herramienta útil que permite el acceso a distintos planos de existencia. Si no me dices lo que necesito, entonces me veré obligado a averiguarlo por mis propios medios.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la aparición de la Liga? ¿Y la escena entre John y Raven?**

 **Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!**


	26. Chapter 25: Nevermore

**Capítulo 25:** _ **Nevermore**_

Las paredes volvieron a temblar.

En ese momento hubo una explosión en el piso superior. Todos levantaron la vista y observaron cómo caía polvo del techo y oyeron fuertes ruidos.

Toda la Torre se sacudió y Zatanna comprendió, al mismo tiempo que el vidrio blindado que protegía la ventana de la enfermería reventaba con una fuerza explosiva, que la edificación estaba siendo asolada por la fuerza siniestra de la hija de Trigon.

— _¡_ _D_ _leihs won!_ —conjuró la maga cuando percibió como una masa negra indefinida intentaba entrar por la puerta de la enfermería.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido, Zee? —quiso saber Robin, la impaciencia adornando su acento mientras advertía todo este aterrador espectáculo. — ¿Qué diablos sucede ahí arriba?

Todos en el cuarto estaban intranquilos y asustados. Lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos, golpes y sacudidas. Parecía que una guerra campal se estuviera librando por encima de ellos.

—Zee —llamó de nuevo Robin.

—No se preocupen —trató de tranquilizarlos la maga—, todo está bien, él puede manejarlo.

—Creo que algo está intentando entrar por la ventana —murmuró Terra observando con pavura la lumbrera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Chico Bestia haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse de su sitio en la cama y quizás poder hacer algo.

—Podemos… —dijo Starfire tratando de brindar asistencia.

—Puedo actuar sola desde aquí —intervino Zatanna cortantemente, y apuntó con la varita a través de la ventana rota, aunque apenas veía por ella, y se puso a murmurar conjuros muy complejos para los oídos de todos los presentes, menos para su primo que entendía perfectamente la complicada concatenación pronunciada al revés.

Robin oyó un extraño eco, como si la maga hubiera desencadenado la fuerza del viento fuera de la Torre.

—Zee —dijo acercándose a la mujer que lucía concentrada en su tarea—. Perdona que te interrumpa, pero, ¿qué está pasando?

— _Tcetorp siht moor_ —recitó ella antes de mirar al líder de los Titanes—.Los poderes de ese demonio están fuera de control y algo está intentando entrar.

—Raven —la corrigió el líder—, es parte de mi equipo. Ella ha salvado este mundo una vez, y…

—Raven —interrumpió con mordacidad la maga, como si pronunciar ese nombre le dejara un mal sabor en la boca—, como tú la llamas, también es una responsabilidad y fue la causa del fin del mundo una vez por si no recuerdas. Como hija de Trigon…

—¡Cuánto tiempo vas a sostener eso contra ella, Zatanna! —gritó enojado Wally desde su posición en el piso, todavía petrificado.

—¿Y qué? No todos nacen en el negocio de los héroes —siguió Robin con su acotación—. Algunos de nosotros hacemos todo lo posible por alejarnos de la sombra de nuestro padre.

Hubo silencio por un momento mientras la tensión parecía regir todo el escenario.

Robin suspiró, frotándose la cara con la mano recordando la situación del padre de la maga, recluso por el casco del Doctor Fate.

—Todos lo intentamos, Dick —Zatanna finalmente respondió lentamente con voz rígida.

—Mira, solo estoy tratando de entender que sucede con uno de los miembros de mi equipo —Robin gruñó.

Zatanna se rio entre dientes—. Estás dejando que tus emociones vuelvan a gobernar tu juicio. Y yo siempre pensé que te gustaban más las pelirrojas.

La edificación volvió a estremecerse.

Las paredes y el techo retemblaban más que nunca, había mucho polvo suspendido en el aire y, a través de la ventana más cercana, Robin vio alarmado como cientos de cuervos negros intentaban entrar al edificio y no con buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, estos solo se desintegraban cuando hacían contacto con una especie de barrera mágica que les impedía su acceso.

Y de repente algo explotó.

Todas las bombillas en el techo estallaron simultáneamente, bañando el piso con una cortina de vidrio roto.

Calor. El fuego se disparó, incinerando el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la enfermería. Las paredes, el techo, incluso el suelo. Todos podían sentir la superficie caldeándose; el fuego carmesí, encerrándolos por todos lados.

Las llamas se avivaron y la oscuridad comenzó a brotar de la misma, zarcillos negros pululando a través de la luz.

— ¿Y ahora qué opinas? —preguntó con sarcasmo la maga. — _¡Esluper!_

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto negro? —interrogó el Chico Maravilla viendo el anómalo fuego que parecía querer entrar a la sala—. Parece la energía de Raven.

—No es su energía en absoluto, Dick, es su ser-alma —corrigió ella explicando mientras controlaba las llamaradas—. Está fuera de control.

Y en ese mismo instante, sin que lo pudiera sortear, la mente de Zatanna había entrado en caída libre, invadida por un torbellino desbocado de pensamientos ajenos a ella hasta ese momento.

Era un lúgubre limbo de oscuridad. Ella sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera suspendido en una especie de agujero sin forma, cayendo en el vacío absoluto, donde la locura se agitaba en los bordes de sus sentidos. Hay una voz suave, no la canción de cuna que una madre le canta a su hijo, sino la canción de un demonio, insidiosa, odiosa, que se cierne en la negrura crepuscular. Su conciencia parece querer desvanecerse, y toda sensación de autoconciencia se desmorona bajo el lento arrastre del olvido.

 _«¿Qué es todo esto?_

 _Todas estas imágenes..._

 _Todo es borroso, pero de alguna manera puedo recordarlo. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Este lugar es el infierno._

 _No puedo moverme. Yo solo... no puedo, por más que lo intente._

 _Era demasiado. La desesperación, el dolor... el sufrimiento»._

—¡Zee!

 _«Oigo la exclamación de mi nombre, pero no hago caso ya que algo más me obnubila._

 _También escucho lo que parece ser el sonido de… ¿una trompeta?_

 _Entonces hubo granizo y fuego mezclados con sangre, y esto fue arrojado a la tierra. Y la tercera parte de la tierra se calcinó; también la tercera parte de los árboles se quemó, y toda la vegetación verde se chamuscó._

 _Otro eco de trompeta. Entonces algo parecido a una montaña grande en llamas fue arrojado al mar. Y la tercera parte del mar se convirtió en sangre; la tercera parte de los seres vivos del mar murió._

 _Una tercera cacofonía. Entonces del cielo cayó una gran estrella ardiendo como una antorcha. Cayó sobre la tercera parte de los ríos y sobre los manantiales._

 _Una cuarta resonancia. Entonces fue herida la tercera parte del sol, la tercera parte de la luna y la tercera parte de las estrellas. Así la tercera parte de ellos se oscurecería y la tercera parte del día no tendría luz, y lo mismo pasaría con la noche._

 _El aire está plagado de hedor a carne quemada y contaminación. Afuera, los cuerpos se alinean en las calles. Las mismas están manchadas de sangre._

 _Los elementos destruidos con fuego intenso, y la tierra y las obras que hay en ella quemadas._

 _El cielo está teñido de rojo._

 _La noche eterna se proyecta sobre la tierra, ya sea por las nubes, el smog o por el trabajo de alguna otra oscura fuerza._

 _Las personas se matan entre sí sin pensarlo dos veces. No, mejor dicho, se complacen en ello. Es el placer de hacer sufrir a otros, aplastándolos en el olvido para su propio beneficio. Todo como manifestación de sus demonios personales, y matan, matan y matan. Una sociedad enajenada, enferma._

 _La sombra colectiva. El poder del lado oculto de la naturaleza humana. Los aspectos más tenebrosos. La tiranía y el poder en manos de unos pocos._

 _Es como si el prójimo fuera solamente un objeto para satisfacer la agresión, explotarlo, usarlo sexualmente, humillarlo, infringirle dolor, martirizarlo, asesinarlo._

 _Allí suspiros, llantos y altos alaridos resonaban al aire sin estrellas._

 _Todo apesta a despreciable decadencia._

 _La inmundicia obscurecida engendra una corrupción desvergonzada. Los inocentes gritan; los malvados silencian sus voces; los pecadores se arrastran. Es una violencia sin sentido, irracional, sin objeto o gratuita. Está aplastando la mente y el alma de todos, hasta que la vida sea una carga y la muerte sea una bendición. Estas son las personas que yo y la Liga luchamos por salvar día a día_

 _¿Cómo es posible que una minoría logre someter a sus deseos a la masa del pueblo? ¿Qué esperanza hay? ¿Qué cuestión hay en la lucha? Pareciera que el objetivo último de la vida fuera la propia extinción._

 _Siento que hay solamente dos alternativas: participar en esta psicosis colectiva o crucificarse._

 _Al final, nada tiene sentido. La muerte parece ser el único árbitro, y es la única que trata de manera justa a todos. Como si solo fuera una cuestión de cuánto se sufre antes de que la muerte reclame el alma y la consigne al olvido imperioso._

 _Al final, todos estamos condenados._

 _La locura me pisa los talones y el insidioso susurro resuena en mis oídos. De repente todo es tan frío, tan frío, y aun así está ardiendo. Es un fuego ardiente, abrasando mi carne, queriendo derretirla directamente de mis huesos. El dolor es inimaginable._

 _El cielo llueve sangre y la fetidez a azufre invade todo. Grueso granizo, y agua sucia y nieve descienden por el aire tenebroso; hiede la tierra cuando la recibe._

 _Una quinta trompeta. Millones de demonios aparecen visiblemente en la tierra. Una plaga de "langostas demoníacas" atacan y torturan a la humanidad. Con el sonido de la sexta los demonios, en ejército, matan a la tercera parte de las personas en la tierra. Miles de sacrificios. Y otros miles arrodillados adorando al demonio, su Dios._

 _Trigon está en silencio mientras no pierde de vista nada de esto, con una desagradable sonrisa de complacencia en su nauseabunda faz._

 _Él, junto a su hija. Raven._

 _El infierno está vacío y todos los demonios están aquí._

 _El infierno está aquí, entre nosotros. Es el mundo detrás del mundo._

 _Esto no era una noche simplemente. Era la noche oscura del alma._

 _Una séptima trompeta. Un terremoto estremece todo. Se acompaña de ruidos, truenos y relámpagos. El tiempo se encamina hacia el final._

 _Una voz taladra mi cabeza. Era un ultimátum y el mensaje que transmite no es muy alentador:_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Arderás con el resto de tu especie"**_ _»._

—¡Zee! —gritó Zachary irguiéndose de su lugar en la camilla para auxiliar a su prima la cual parecía estar completamente en un letargo. — ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Muévete, maldición!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zatanna despertándose finalmente de su horripilante ensoñación, parpadeando claramente confundida por lo que acababa de ver.

— _¡Retaw!_ —bramó el joven mago parándose rápidamente a un lado de la maga, y un manantial de agua salió despedido de una de sus manos.

Robin aprovechó y lanzó un disco de gas congelante junto al líquido, pero eso fue más rápido y uno de los zarcillos cortó la pierna de Zatanna produciendo una herida superficial. El fuego seguía creciendo en tamaño amenazando con consumir todo a su paso.

—Maldición —gruñó dolorida la mujer adulta apretando con su mano la contusión punzante.

—¿Qué haces, Zee? —volvió a interrogar Zachary—. No te distraigas. Enfócate.

—Es su empatía —advirtió la maga—. Me reveló algo que hubiese preferido no ver. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me mostró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Robin algo preocupado.

—Si —afirmó la maga levantando la varita y con un movimiento zigzagueante disipó la gran parte del fuego junto a los poderes de Raven. Su mirada ahora era de determinación mientras daba un paso al frente lista para avanzar—. Ya estoy bien —expresó en un frío susurro.

* * *

John flotaba por un estrecho túnel de espiral rojo y negro. Necesitaba moverse cuidadosamente alrededor de las curvas irregulares; quizás la inestabilidad del estado mental de la chica estaba causando el paso enredoso.

La mente de Raven ahora mismo era como estar en una especie de limbo. Solo podía ver colores y esferas luminosas. Eran sus recuerdos. Constantine se movió continuamente y se acercó a una, y cuando la tocó, una luz radiante lo cubrió.

En este momento una mujer estaba observando el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos cubierto con una frazada. En ella estaba envuelto un pequeño bebé que dormía en una imperecedera mudez. Con cautela, la mujer levantó a la pequeña más cerca para escudriñarla mejor. Se parecía a ella, de alguna manera. Incluso tenía rastros de fino cabello violeta en su suave cabeza. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, su bebé tenía una piel excepcionalmente pálida. Probablemente un signo de su "herencia", sin lugar a dudas.

John quedó observando la escena ante sus ojos. Ese bebé era Raven, seguramente con su madre.

La mujer estaba angustiada porque sabía lo que la vida le depararía a su hija. Apartó la tela y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Ella se veía tan tranquila. Sin embargo, reprimió sus lágrimas mientras pensaba en el futuro que le depararía. Su hija nunca tendría una vida normal. Viviría para siempre como un paria. Y todo por su culpa, por su necedad. Todo porque había sido engañada por uno de los demonios más viles del universo. Ella lo odiaba, pero se odiaba más por ponerle este destino a su hija. Su padre siempre la perseguiría, eso lo sabía.

John se alertó cuando alguien más entró en escena.

Detrás, un hombre con una túnica con capucha entró en su habitación y caminó suavemente hacia ella. Al ver su angustia, él colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

—Señora Arella, ¿está bien la niña? —preguntó.

Arella asintió suavemente.

—Sí, ella está bien por ahora —. Pasó un largo silencio. Lentamente, Arella levantó la cabeza todavía sin mirarlo, quizás por vergüenza. — ¿Qué va a hacer el comité?

—Todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance —respondió el hombre—. La entrenaremos. Le enseñaremos a controlar sus poderes. Tendrá el mejor adiestramiento que jamás hayamos ofrecido. Ella... podría tener una oportunidad.

—¿Adiestramiento? — cuestionó John con recelo, a pesar de no ser escuchado por ninguno de los dos. — ¿Acaso se piensan que es una mascota?

Arella asintió de nuevo.

—Gracias —ella susurró suavemente—. Estoy realmente agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí, por nosotras.

El hombre decidió dejar que Arella pasara un tiempo a solas y con suaves pasos salió lentamente de la habitación. Mientras se alejaba, ella siguió mirando a su bebé. Todavía estaba dormida, y ella estaba agradecida. La mujer se acercó a la mecedora y se sentó.

John observó la escena con zozobra.

El movimiento hizo que la bebé se despertara y comenzara a llorar suavemente. Su madre comenzó a mecerla, dándole golpes y besos reconfortantes. Arella no apartó la vista ni una vez, casi temiendo que, si lo hacía, el infernal padre de la pequeña aparecería de la nada y se la llevaría.

— _Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás_ —entonó la mujer una canción de cuna—. _En el cielo o en el mar, una gema de verdad._

Su bebé nunca tendría una vida normal. Eso tenía que aceptarlo. Ni siquiera tendría una infancia.

Esperaba que, tal vez algún día, encontrara la felicidad. Tal vez ella lo haría. Y tal vez algún día, encontraría a alguien que la aceptaría por lo que era, alguien que estaría allí para limpiar sus lágrimas, alguien con quien compartir, abrazarla cuando estuviera triste, hacerla reír, alguien que estaría ahí para ella.

 _Alguien que la amara._

Describir la dimensión sería imposible; Azarath era la civilización perfecta. La gente era pacifista. Las personas eran almas puras, limpias del mal. Pero todos los que vivían allí podían sentir una presencia oscura cuando nació la hija de Trigon.

En el mundo terrenal, los pájaros siempre han sido descritos como cosas bellas; independientemente de las circunstancias del nacimiento, esta niña es tan hermosa como cualquier otra. Pero es cierto que un mal profundo prospera en su corazón; en el mundo terrenal, ningún pájaro ha parecido tan malvado como el cuervo.

—Bienvenida, mi pequeña _Raven_.

John sintió una luz incandescente y a continuación, un remolino negro lo succionó.

.

.

.

Constantine contempló a Raven, ahora una pequeña de seis años, sentada en la habitación de su dormitorio, sola.

Estaba escondida debajo de una larga capa azul oscuro. La parte superior de su cabeza y sus ojos estaban bajo las sombras de su capucha.

En el centro de su frente había una joya, un símbolo de su poder y su maldición.

Nadie venía a visitarla, excepto sus maestros y ocasionalmente su madre.

Todos los demás niños, e incluso la mayoría de los adultos, le tenían miedo. Cada vez que ella pasaba, todos se callaban. Ella los oía susurrar cosas como "niña demonio".

Odiaba su desprecio y lo peor es que ella podía sentirlo con su empatía. No podían ocultar lo que en verdad sentían.

Una vez que había terminado con sus lecciones diarias, corría de regreso a su habitación, tan rápido como podía, y fingía que el mundo exterior cruel no existía. Muchas veces, ella pasaba el tiempo perdiéndose en uno de sus libros. Ella no tenía amigos de verdad, así que sus libros se convirtieron en sus amigos de compañía.

Casi todas las noches se iba a dormir, rezando para que su vida cambiara, pero nunca sucedería.

Ella no era normal.

Él siempre estaba ahí fuera, esperando. Observando, respirando casi en su cuello. A veces él hablaba con ella, ya fuera durante la mediación o en su sueño. Él le recordaría constantemente su naturaleza malvada y cómo nunca sería aceptada. Disfrutaba observando su angustia.

Sin embargo, nunca podría estar segura de si realmente era su padre quien hablaba, o solo sus propios demonios internos.

Constantine siguió a la pequeña Raven cuando la misma salió a la luz del sol.

Uno de los muchachos decidió lanzar su pelota de juguete directamente hacia ella, deliberadamente, muy duro y muy rápido. Raven hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que no debía hacer. La pelota se detuvo en el aire envuelta en energía negra. Había atrapado la pelota con sus extraños poderes telequinéticos, y la disparó de nuevo a ellos con tal velocidad que golpeó al chico con tanta fuerza que lo derribó y él aterrizó en la hierba con un fuerte golpe.

Irritada consigo misma por reaccionar de esa manera, siguió caminando tratando de evitar el contacto con la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia el edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las lecciones del maestro Juris. Él la odiaba.

Pasó junto a una casa y una mujer agarró a su hijo de unos ocho años y lo acercó a ella para protegerlo de ella, _"el monstruo"_.

Por supuesto. Ella era el monstruo. Ninguna cantidad de buenas obras iba a persuadir a la gente de que ella era otra cosa.

 _«¡Pero no soy malvada!»._

Su mente lloraba.

Se le escapó el poder y vio como un árbol, cubierto de oscuridad, lentamente se doblaba y se torcía fuera de forma.

¡Ella no había querido hacer eso!

 _«¡Deja de sentir! Mantén tus emociones bajo control»._

Las emociones eran su enemigo, gobernaban sus poderes.

Quería mantener el control, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era como si un demonio dentro de ella la quisiera obligar a usar sus poderes para medios retorcidos.

Algo muy en lo profundo dentro suyo quería probar el miedo de todos. Algo le decía que le traería tanta satisfacción emocional causarles tanto dolor. Y tenía la intención de forzar a todos al suelo mientras caminaba sobre ellos. Los obligaría a arrodillarse. Los monjes podrían resistir, pero no eran rival para sus propios poderes.

En términos de poder psíquico en bruto, la pequeña niña era una gigante, y podía jugar fácilmente con ellos como si fueran sus propios juguetes.

Mientras circulaba, ignoró todas las miradas que recibió de todos a su alrededor. No le importaba, solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

Mientras Raven marchaba por una esquina en la calle, vio algo que la hizo detenerse. Miró y vio a dos personas en un campo de hierba: un padre y una niña, obviamente su hija.

El hombre estaba arrodillado sobre una rodilla, y ella corría hacia él con una expresión alegre en su rostro y una flor en una mano. Cuando se encontraron, el padre la levantó en brazos y la arrojó al aire para luego sujetarla y la niña soltó una carcajada emocionada.

Un padre y su hija, los dos felices.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Raven y John solo pudo sentir compasión por ella.

 _Otro preciado momento._

Mientras la niña sollozaba, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse y John tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Raven! —gritó una voz.

Un hombre con una capa y cabello marrón se acercó caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Maestro Juris! —ella jadeó mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas. El hombre encapuchado la miró con severidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Yo...no…—tartamudeó—. Solo… solo desearía poder ser como ellos —confesó.

—Sabes que no puedes, así que ¿por qué debes torturarte con tal idea? —. Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, zarcillos de energía oscura escaparon de sus puños cerrados y golpeó contra una pared, resquebrajándola—. Y es por eso que no puedes —su maestro reprendió en voz baja. — ¿Qué pasaría si esa hubiera sido una persona? Lo hubieras derribado… o algo peor.

—Lo sé —Raven respondió, su voz ya no sonaba como si perteneciera a una niña de siete años. Estaba desprovisto de toda emoción y sentimiento.

—Ya llegas tarde a tus lecciones, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Lo-lo lamento, maestro Juris —tartamudeó Raven—. Estaba solo, estaba…

— ¡No estoy interesado en escuchar tus excusas! —él regañó duramente—. Sabes que tus poderes son peligrosos, y ya hemos arriesgado demasiado para que comiences a arruinarlo con tu comportamiento imprudente. ¡Cada vez que haces cosas tan descuidadas, nos pones a todos en peligro! —gritó. — ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, maestro Juris —repitió ella.

— ¡Ahora consigue tus libros y prepárate para la lección!

 _«Sí. Malditos monjes. ¡Pacifistas, mi trasero!»,_ pensó John.

Raven asintió dócilmente, ahora humillada y completamente avergonzada de sus acciones. Recogiendo sus libros y su dignidad, continuó mientras Juris la seguía de cerca, mientras ignoraba de nuevo las miradas de los demás.

Se concentró en bloquearlos, protegiéndose del cruel mundo, escondiéndose detrás de su muro de crecimiento lento.

— ¿Cuánto daño le han hecho? —murmuró Constantine viendo la escena con un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

.

Un nuevo cambio de escena.

Constantine puede observar a Raven leyendo bajo un árbol cuando una niña pequeña se acercó con curiosidad hacia ella.

—¿Eres la chica que va a acabar con el mundo?

—No. Vete —dijo Raven sin levantar la vista de su libro.

La niña no obedeció—. Mi mamá dice que no puedo hablar contigo, porque eres malvada.

Raven detuvo su tarea ante esto—. Deberías hacerle caso a tu mami así que ve y…

La chica la interrumpió. — ¿Eres peligrosa? Porque mamá dice que sí ... dice que no deberíamos…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Raven.

—Ella dice que nadie te quiere de todos modos.

Raven estaba temblando ahora.

—¿Y cuando vas a mostrar tu color de piel verdadero? ¿Eres realmente gris?

Raven se mordió el labio y se levantó para alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera, la chica preguntó—. Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Eres ... malvada? ¿La hija del diablo?

De repente, la empática se giró para mirar a la niña, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo brillante y se enderezó a una altura imposible, se alzó sobre la niña y la agarró con un crujido de poder negro.

Mientras la gente a su alrededor gritaba, la cara de Raven se torció en una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos se duplicaron. La niña chilló a todo pulmón. Raven simplemente se rio.

 _ **«Trigon te necesita…»**_

—¡Raven! —Azar y Arella corrieron a través de la multitud.

—¡Raven, baja a la niña! —su madre imploró.

—¡Resiste, Raven, resiste a él como te he enseñado! —Azar gritó.

 _ **«¡No! ¡no escuches a estos tontos! ¡Soy tu creador, tu padre! ¡Obedéceme!»**_

Azar corrió hacia adelante, pero Raven dejó escapar una explosión de poder que la envió a volar.

—¡Azar! —gritó Raven, en su voz normal. — ¡No! —. La hechicera volvió a la normalidad y dejó caer a la niña. Pero algo rojo se precipitó desde el mal y cuatro ojos rojos brillantes aparecieron en el aire delante de ella.

 _ **«El mal de Trigon nunca morirá», llegó la horrible voz. «Tu sucumbirás ante mí».**_

—¡NO! —Raven gritó, tropezando. Sus ojos brillaron y el poder negro salió disparado de ella, eclipsando los ojos rojos y alejándolos. Justo antes de desaparecer, oyeron una voz susurrar:

 _ **«Volveré por ti, Raven».**_

.

.

.

Otra reminiscencia.

John vislumbró ahora a un grupo de niños, que tomados de las manos, circulaban alrededor de la pequeña Raven que se hallaba en medio, mientras ellos cantaban.

 _Ave encerrada en una jaula._

 _¿Cuándo, cuándo la abandonará?_

 _En la noche o el amanecer,_

 _la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_

 _¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_

—Déjenme, no me gusta este juego —gimoteó Raven mientras se cubría el rostro con su capucha.

Pero ellos solamente siguieron con su juego, ignorando la incomodidad de la niñita.

 _Ave encerrada en una jaula._

 _¿Cuándo, cuándo la abandonará?_

 _En la noche o el amanecer,_

 _la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_

 _ **¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**_

.

.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y entró una Arella de aspecto enojado.

—Juris me contó lo que pasó. ¿Es verdad? —preguntó la mujer mayor. Raven asintió dócilmente.

—Lo siento, madre.

—Raven, sabes que no debes hacer eso. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

— ¡No pude evitarlo, madre! ¡Los niños me estaban molestando! ¡No pude resistirme! ¡Odio ese juego! —dijo Raven a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué te dije? ¡Se supone que no debes sentir! ¡Se supone que no debes mostrar emoción! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! —Arella regañó.

— ¡Ya no me importa! —Raven finalmente gritó mientras un florero estallaba. — ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo sentir nada! ¡Estoy cansada de tener que cumplir con todas estas reglas!

— ¡Raven, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta! ¡Pero esto es algo que debemos hacer, o podría significar el fin de todos nosotros! ¿No lo entiendes?

Raven se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Eso es lo que todos dicen! ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de lo que es ser yo? ¿Qué tan difícil es? ¿Cómo un pequeño sentimiento podría acabar con la vida de alguien? ¡No sabes nada!

—Raven por favor…

— ¡No! ¡No entiendes! ¡Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás! —Raven disparó. — ¡Ni siquiera te importo lo suficiente!

Su madre parecía sorprendida por el repentino arrebato de Raven.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que me importas!

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo creerte cuando ni siquiera me muestras ninguna emoción? ¡Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos!

— ¡Porque no puedo! —gritó Arella — ¿Crees que quiero ser tan distante? ¡Pero esta no es mi elección! ¡No puedo cambiarlo, no importa cuánto lo intente!

—Solo déjame en paz —Raven increpó. — ¡No quiero hablar más contigo!

—Raven, por favor, me preocupo por ti… —expuso su madre, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe. Arella se detuvo y miró fijamente el lugar donde su hija acababa de estar.

Un largo silencio pasó mientras su madre permitía que el pesar la inundara.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —le susurró a nadie.

—Esa no era la forma —suspiró John antes de verse de nuevo absorbido por un albor resplandeciente y ser trasportado a otro lado.

.

.

La siguiente escena que vio fue un evento de cuando Raven tenía alrededor de diez años.

—Me estoy muriendo, Raven.

— ¿Qué?

—No me queda mucho tiempo en esta dimensión.

Ella comenzó a frustrarse.

— ¡No! ¡No digas eso!

—Sabes que es verdad. Puedo decir que lo has sabido por un tiempo.

— ¡No puedes morir! ¡No quiero que me dejes!

— ¡Shh! ¡Contrólate, Raven!

Raven se sentó y cerró los ojos, intentando lo mejor que pudo para controlarse.

—Nada muere nunca, Raven —explicó Azar—, simplemente entran en otro plano de existencia.

Raven guardó silencio mientras Azar se quitaba los anillos de los dedos y se los presentaba a la joven.

—Me gustaría que tuvieras estos —explicó—, siempre y cuando mantengas estos anillos, mi esencia siempre estará contigo.

Efectivamente, una semana después, Azar falleció.

Y, habiendo sido una buena estudiante, Raven no derramó una lágrima mientras veía el cuerpo de la mujer quemarse ceremonialmente.

.

.

El tiempo entre sus horas de meditación lo pasó estudiando.

Pero no pudieron evitar que tuviera pesadillas.

Pero fue seguido por otro sueño, luego otro.

Raven yacía acurrucada en su cama, un pequeño bulto coronado con cabello violeta. Ella dormía a intervalos, dando vueltas y ocasionalmente gritando incoherentemente. Una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su pálida piel. Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos. Parecía que intentaba alejarse de algo o de alguien. Todas las pesadillas mostraban a un demonio destruyendo todo a su paso. Todas las noches las imágenes del demonio rojo la perseguían.

Se despertó sobresaltada, su respiración era irregular mientras ella entraba en pánico. Miró alrededor de su oscura habitación, sus grandes ojos temerosos escaneaban cada rincón y cada parche de oscuridad. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en su habitación con ella, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

—¿Padre?

Su único consuelo era la meditación. Solo allí en las profundidades de su mente estaba a gusto. Pero mientras meditaba un día, comenzó a ver una imagen. Centrándose un poco más, trató de aclararlo. En un estado de emoción, había hecho lo que tenía prohibido hacer y miró hacia su propio futuro solo para ver si todavía sería infeliz. Por alguna razón, siempre tenía prohibido mirar su propio futuro, pero con Azar muerta y su futuro incierto y con aspecto sombrío, decidió ignorar esa advertencia y echar un vistazo. Pero ella no había encontrado la paz. En cambio, había visto muerte y destrucción a gran escala. Y todo era culpa suya. Fue sacada de su estado meditativo en un segundo, y sus poderes hicieron explotar un jarrón.

.

.

John pudo ver más recuerdos, como si de una película se tratase. Recuerdos de cuando llegó a la Tierra y la Liga rechazó ayudarla. Recuerdos dispersos de los tiempos que pasó con su equipo. Momentos de lucha contra el crimen. Momentos relajantes. Momentos con el polluelo de Batman. Momentos con la chica alienígena. Momentos con el hombre robot. Momentos con el chico verde. Momentos con un chico pelirrojo. Momentos con esos niños quejumbrosos.

Su dolor, su pena, su compasión, su afecto, todo lo golpeó mientras miraba los recuerdos.

Sus emociones fueron una tempestad, pero Constantine estaba ensimismado, estaba detrás de algo específico.

Hasta que de repente aterrizó de forma violenta en una plataforma estéril de tierra que parecía estar flotando entre varios de cientos de trozos similares.

Permaneció tumbado en el suelo algunos segundos. Observó que algunos cuervos curiosos con dos pares de ojos lo observaban atentamente mientras ladeaban sus cabezas. Uno voló hacia él y comenzó a picotearlo. Otras aves pronto se unieron a la actividad hasta que el hombre los deshizo con una sola llamarada que brotó de su mano derecha.

Solo un ave quedó viva.

El animal no efectuó la menor reverencia, no se paró, no vaciló un minuto; solo se colocó por encima de la rama de un árbol; se posó, se instaló y nada más.

Soltando un suspiro, levantó la vista para ver un cielo negro con estrellas rojas dispersas. Varios soles rojos tenues llenaron el cielo, cada mitad bloqueada por su propia luna. Una luz baja y difusa que no tenía una fuente evidente le daba un tono rojizo a todo.

—Otro lugar alegre —murmuró con socarronería.

El nigromante dio un paso adelante y muchas rocas cercanas se comenzaron a alinear para formar un puente y siguió el camino.

 _«Paso firme, espalda recta, mirada al frente… Que no se note que no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde ir»,_ pensó John _._

Se detuvo ante un arco alto y estrecho de piedra negra. Parecía ser un portal, y no dudó en pasar por el mismo.

 _«¿Y esto?»._

Estaba parado en un lugar diferente esta vez. Parecía ser un prado alegre y cubierto por hierba. Un arroyo salpicaba a su izquierda. John sintió una brisa fresca que se movía entre las hojas del pequeño bosquecillo de álamos que estaba en una colina. Las mariposas coloridas revoloteaban alegres sobre las flores silvestres rojas, amarillas, blancas que reposaban bajo el cielo perfectamente azul con nubes esponjosas rosadas.

Arqueó una ceja cuando una fresa pasó volando lentamente frente sus ojos y con un golpe de sus dedos la mandó a volar lejos.

—Creo que prefiero el lugar anterior —dijo listo para girarse y retirarse de ahí.

—Oh, que gracioso —rio una voz detrás de él. — ¿No te gusta? ¡Raven me deja decorar a mi gusto!

John se giró y observó la imagen que tenía delante. La figura se parecía exactamente a Raven… excepto que la capa y el leotardo eran de un color rosa claro… y que tenía una radiante sonrisa.

—Así que a esto se refería Raven cuando habló de dividir su alma y encarnarla en un ente concreto —comentó él con sorpresa.

— ¡Hola! Soy _Felicidad_ —se presentó—. Estoy encantada de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo.

Otra voz se hizo oír dentro de la pradera.

—Él me ama... no me ama... me ama... no me ama... —continuó hasta que sacó el último pétalo.

— ¿Y ella es…? —preguntó John.

—Oh, ella es _Pasión_.

Una Raven de color púrpura estaba sentada en una roca cercana. Tenía una flor azul en sus manos y arrancaba sus pétalos uno por uno.

—Él me ama —. _Pasión_ sonrió y miró la flor por última vez antes de dejarla—. Soy amada, ¡Wally lo dijo! —. Una vez concluida su tarea, decidió dar un paseo. Caminó más hacia el interior hasta que el paisaje se convirtió en un bosque bastante exuberante, pero espacioso, por donde desapareció.

El nigromante se tambaleó cuando algo sacudió la tierra y una nube negra se dejó ver por el cielo, comenzando a cubrir todo rastro de vida.

—Lo siento, pero debo esconderme —murmuró ahora algo asustada la representación de la felicidad. — ¡Adiós!

— ¿De qué debes esconderte? —averiguó el rubio pero la chica no contestó, solo agitó su capa y despareció en un manto de humo de color rosáceo y, donde antes estaba ella parada, ahora solo había un grupo de burbujas púrpuras y confeti multicolor.

—Realmente debe de gustarle el rosa —murmuró él.

John se apresuró hacia el álamo y avanzó en silencio mientras llegaba a otro arco. No pudo evitar notar que el mismo cuervo negro estaba posado sobre él, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos conspicuos. Su calidad de acecho le quitó su ternura.

Aceleró su paso mientras caminaba debajo del arco para escapar de la mirada del pájaro.

Cuando lo atravesó, se encontró con otras de las emociones de Raven. Esta estaba completamente vestida de un gris casi marchito.

La del manto gris evitó el contacto visual con su anfitrión. Como tenía la capucha puesta y se encorvaba tanto, Constantine no podía verle la cara.

—A ti no te gusta el rosa —señaló John algo obvio.

—Lo… lo… siento —se excusó en una entonación quebradiza.

La chica solo se encorvó más cuando de repente un enredo de paredes salió disparado del suelo, rodeándolos de forma sorpresiva.

—Un laberinto —comentó Constantine.

—Puedo mostrarte el camino —ofreció la chica de gris.

—Tú no estás contenta como las otras dos.

—No debería de estarlo —musitó ella con pena—. Debería permitirme la menor cantidad de privilegios posibles... después de todo, soy malvada.

—Pero quiero entender…

—No quieren entenderme —interrumpió—, y no deberían de intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy _Timidez_.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar, solo muéstrame la salida —solicitó el nigromante.

Sin embargo, la _Timidez_ habló.

—Me paso toda la vida atorada en este laberinto, pensando en cómo voy a escapar de ahí un día y qué fabuloso será.

—¿Y por qué no escapas? —cuestionó simplemente él.

—Imaginar ese futuro te mantiene con vida, pero nunca te escapas. Sólo utilizas el futuro para escapar del presente. Además, cuando lleguemos al final ya no te agradaré. A tu amiga la maga ya no le agradó, ella me detesta.

—Tus amigos te quieren —expresó el exorcista.

—No importa cuánto pueda amarlos —musitó la adolescente vestida de gris—, en el fondo seguramente no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo.

Otra Raven, ahora vestida de verde, brotó de repente sobresaltando a John.

— ¡Les gusto porque soy parte del equipo! —gritó enérgicamente.

 _«Otra más»,_ pensó John.

—Soy _Valentía_. Choca esos cincos, Johnny. ¡Juntos superaremos todos los desafíos! ¡Y este problema de Hermano Sangre se desarrollará de la misma manera! ¡Le patearé el trasero!

—Eso espero —dijo otra Raven, para desconcierto del nigromante—. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora mismo —comentó esta, que estaba vestida de naranja. Estaba acostada boca arriba sobre el muro del laberinto mirando hacia el cielo misterioso. Lanzó un largo bostezo—. Todo tiene un propósito, ¿verdad? Las cosas funcionarán. Ya verás. Pero mientras tanto, solo dormiré, estoy cansada. Deberían de hacer lo mismo —indicó para luego esfumarse.

— ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó el hombre.

— _Pereza_ —contestó la chica de verde—. Siempre está durmiendo… o comiendo.

—Bien, ¿podemos salir de aquí?

Constantine avanzó junto a la deprimente figura gris que solo pedía disculpa por cada paso que daba, mientras la chica verde solo contaba sus proezas contra los villanos e instaba al hombre a luchar contra ella para probar fuerzas entre ambos.

 _Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda…_

Hicieron los últimos giros y luego se abrió una puerta. Esperando afuera del laberinto había dos estatuas altas; ambos tenían cuatro ojos, cada uno. La diferencia entre los dos era que uno tenía una máscara sonriente mientras el otro tenía una mueca triste. Pero sin dudas ambos parecían molestos y decididos a no dejarlo avanzar.

Las efigies sacaron espadas y sus ojos brillaron.

—Debo decir que esperaba un recibimiento así —comentó John sin mostrar ningún signo de turbación.

—Te dije que no te agradaría una vez que llegáramos al final —dijo _Timidez_ antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Bien, Johnny, a luchar!

Pero antes de que _Valentía_ hiciera algo más que elevarse en el aire con un salto para dar una patada, Constantine unió sus brazos y colocó sus dedos en la posición adecuada, evocando un conjuro básico de destrucción dejando a las figuras reducidas solo a escombros.

— ¡Woaw, eres realmente poderoso! —se maravilló la de capa verde.

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer, eso es todo.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el arco custodiado por las estatuas y el portal que tomó lo escupió en otra roca flotante. La chica de verde también había desaparecido pero ese cuervo que lo venía siguiendo anteriormente se asomó y se paró sobre un árbol desnudo que había en el lugar. John se concentró durante un momento cuando otro camino comenzó a formarse.

Lo recorrió durante un momento y fue tomando nota de cómo el lugar parecía empeorar a medida que avanzaba, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera simplemente muriendo. Algo estaba atacando este lugar, lacerándolo por completo. Del cielo, que estaba siendo poco a poco cubierto por un nimbo negro, caían llamaradas que destruían todo a su paso.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Los límites —detrás de John llegó otra voz. Era una versión de Raven vestida en amarillo y con lentes—. Soy _Conocimiento_.

—Deberías ser la parte de Raven ideal con la cual hablar sobre esto. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes?

Sin inmutarse, la de capa amarilla respondió—. Porque soy parte de Raven pero si ella no está lista para manejar la verdad, yo tampoco. Pero, ¿no notas algo inusual?

Lo pensó durante un momento y la respuesta llegó prontamente.

—Falta una de ustedes —reconoció él al instante—. Raven contó que fragmentó su alma en siete. Felicidad, pasión, timidez, valentía, pereza y conocimiento. Dime, amor, ¿dónde está la ira?

—Ese es el problema —contestó la representación del conocimiento.

Esta Raven de capa amarilla tenía el mismo proceso de pensamiento que Constantine en su totalidad.

—Definitivamente se siente como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal —murmuró el nigromante.

El pájaro encantador había estado escuchando la conversación, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha para mirar al orador. Aunque el pájaro parecía ser inofensivo, parecía molestar a la Raven que llevaba la capa amarilla.

—Sigue avanzando —. Habiendo dicho eso, _Conocimiento_ desapareció.

No pudo dejar de presentir que algo parecía estar observándolo a cada momento.

John notó el mismo pájaro que lo había estado acechando.

Posado, inmóvil, y nada más.

En un tono agrio, el nigromante preguntó. — ¿Qué?

Entonces el pájaro solo dijo: — _ **Nunca más.**_

Y el cuervo, inmutable, continuó instalado allí. Pero el cuervo, solitariamente posado, no pronunciaba más que esas palabras, como si en ellas difundiese su alma entera. No pronunciaba nada más.

 _ **Nunca más.**_

El nigromante solo le dio la espalda y continuó el camino. El suelo era negro y estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser hollín que aumentaba a cada paso.

Marchó hasta que se encontró con algo que confinaba todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó con asombro.

John se acercó con cuidado a la estructura y tocó la fría muralla que se hallaba levantada frente a sus ojos.

¡Era enorme!

Se extendía hacia el horizonte desde ambos lados, por lo que ni siquiera se podía ver el final. El ladrillo era de un negro sólido. Había pequeñas grietas y agujeros.

Luego un retumbar sonó por las vastas llanuras. John miró hacia arriba y vio el oscuro firmamento y notó como el mismísimo cielo parecía estar cuarteándose, como si se tratara de un vidrio agrietado. Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo aquí.

Debajo del muro, solo había hierba seca, tierra desnuda y estéril junto a flores muertas.

—El muro mata su mente —aseveró John entendiendo—. Nada puede existir a su alrededor.

—Es triste, ¿no lo crees?

Otra voz sonó detrás de él y Constantine se giró.

—Raven —dijo el hombre reconociéndola—. La verdadera.

Ella solo se aproximó a su lado mientras acariciaba el muro con sus pálidos dedos.

—La pared que construyeron en Azarath desde mi nacimiento —confesó la empática—. Los monjes hicieron este _grandioso_ trabajo. Me dijeron toda mi vida que no se me permitía sentir, así que comencé a aislarme de todo. Cada mala experiencia, es un ladrillo más en esta fortaleza. Yo… llevaba un infierno en mi interior y, al comprender mi aislamiento, quería destrozar todo esto, esparcir la destrucción a mí alrededor, para sentarme luego a contemplar con complacencia aquellas ruinas.

—Raven. Este murallón… está deteriorando tu mente —señaló John—. Te envenena.

—Viste mi infancia —dijo Raven—. Desde que tengo memoria, todo lo que había de dentro de mí simplemente quiso encajar. ¿Pero puedo tener la conciencia tranquila si soy diferente del resto, o tengo que huir y esconderme? Nunca fui una farsante, todo lo que intenté ser simplemente no se asentó en mí. He vivido en la oscuridad mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes que soy? Solo soy una mujer con una luz para que me oriente, y estoy tomando posición para escapar de lo que hay dentro de mí.

—La sombra —pronunció John.

Ella solo rio sin gracia alguna.

—Es extraño tener una criatura ahí fuera, una versión mutilada de uno mismo, incontrolada y arruinándolo todo —declaró la chica—. Me ha convertido en un monstruo. Y sigue haciéndose más fuerte. Nunca dije que quisiera esto, esta carga vino hacia mí e hizo de mi interior su hogar.

—Debes parar esto —advirtió Constantine con auténtica seriedad.

—No puedo frenarlo —rectificó la chica—, está tomando el control. Tiene el control y me arrastra hacia el vacío.

— ¿Quién es la sombra? —cuestionó él.

—Está siempre a mí alrededor, dando vueltas como un buitre. Quiere destruirme, y robarse mis colores.

 _¿Robarse sus colores?_

—Escucha, amor, da igual lo que creas que eres, no tienes por qué serlo —manifestó Constantine, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, tomando por los hombros a la chica, haciendo que ella se altere por su asalto—. Esto es donde tú estás equivocada. Deja de juzgarte. No hay extremos. Nadie es santo o diablo al cien por ciento. Vas a tener que confiar en mí acerca de esto. ¡Joder, Raven! ¿De qué tienes miedo? Según tú te convertiste a ti misma en un monstruo, pero así ya no asumes la responsabilidad por lo que haces. Sigues siendo mitad humana, y aún eres muy joven para entender que a veces el hecho de tener sentimientos oscuros en nuestro interior no nos convierte en malas personas.

—Necesito tu ayuda —solicitó la chica en un suspiro—, no puedo luchar contra esto para siempre. Sálvame… si me convierto en mis demonios. Tú sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Pero dime su nombre —reclamó él—, lo necesito.

—No… lo sé.

—Deber recordar, algún mensaje, algún símbolo, algo —insistió John—. Necesito información.

 **Símbolo.**

Recordó esa frase de la mujer vestida de blanco que siempre estaba en sus pesadillas.

 _ **«Medita sobre los símbolos que te doy».**_

—¿Raven?

Pero ella no contestó, parecía estar sumida en algo. Como si estuviera finalmente armando el rompecabezas.

 _ **"Las sombras de la oscuridad te rodean. La vida te llena con su flujo. Pero debes surgir y tu cuerpo debe ir lejos a los planos que te rodean y aún ser una contigo, también».**_

¿Ser una? Ella había escindido su alma, ¿debía volver a juntar los fragmentos? ¿Sería la solución a todo?

 _ **«En las entrañas de tu interior, un monstruo espera. Se avecina la tormenta, el tiempo se está terminando. Días antes de la noche más oscura. Días antes de la mañana más sombría».**_

¿Monstruo? ¿Era la sombra? ¿O había algo más?

 _ **«De la oscuridad has tu surgido, te has acercado más a la luz de tu objetivo. En lo profundo y aún más profundo, más misterios encontraste. Sigue el camino. Resuelve tú mis secretos. A ti he mostrado el camino».**_

 _El camino_. Esa mujer y sus pesadillas siempre la llevaban a un lugar particular la mayoría de las veces. Un lugar especial para ella. Su lugar de nacimiento. Azarath.

 _ **«Encuentra la sabiduría profundamente escondida y sé una con la oscuridad y la luz. Solamente el que está buscando puede siempre esperar ser libre».**_

 _¿Debía encontrar algo? ¿Para volver a ser una? Y ser libre…_

 _ **«Busca con sabiduría y que los ángeles guíen tu búsqueda".**_

¿Ángeles? Pero Raven estaba segura que eso no hacía referencia alguna a ningún mensajero de Dios. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella había establecido la relación en ese mismo momento.

Que tonta había sido, la respuesta había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

El nombre que le habían dado a su madre en Azarath: _Arella_ , ese fue su nuevo nombre, el ángel mensajero.

Y no solo eso. Una paloma blanca. La paloma solitaria es el símbolo pagano del Ángel de la Paz. **Que ángeles guíen tu búsqueda**. ¡La paloma es un ángel! De repente, una cita de San Gregorio Nicianceno, doctor de la Iglesia y patriarca de Constantinopla, le vino a la mente. Cuando el alma se esclarece… adopta la hermosa forma de una paloma. Paloma Blanca, el símbolo de Azarath. El templo principal tenía una paloma blanca tallada en su fachada.

—¿Raven?

—Ya sé lo que debo hacer —dijo ella finalmente entiendo el acertijo—. Debo encontrar algo. Debo regresar a Azarath.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él desconcertado.

—Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer todo —reconoció ella con una mínima sonrisa.

—Pero si yo no…

—Pero no vuelvas a entrar a mi mente —advirtió ahora con una mirada fría. Ella se giró lista para retirarse del lugar, pero antes de eso, miró sobre su hombro al nigromante—. Y perdona por la paliza que te di hace un momento.

—Esa disculpa no es sincera —objetó él con una media sonrisa.

—Claro que no —señaló ella finalmente antes de desaparecer.

Fue absorbido por otra fuerza y luego sucedió otro cambio de escena.

John solamente estaba en una habitación oscura. Sin ningún objeto ni nada que la adornara. Solo una mujer en el otro extremo del cuarto. Blanca, impoluta, con su rostro cubierto con una capucha.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —indagó John viendo a la extraña mujer.

—Vivo aquí, junto a Raven —reveló ella—. Pero ya no queda mucho tiempo. Creo… que me gustaría irme. Pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—La quiere a ella —vaticinó ahora con seriedad—. Con desesperación. Ya casi la tiene.

—Hermano Sangre.

—Su alma está en juego —terminó de pronunciar la incógnita mujer—. La suerte está echada. No dejes que se apague.

John notó que se elevaba en el aire; la habitación se desvaneció. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta. Al frente suyo se encontraba Raven. Parecía haber vuelto en sí misma y estaba confundida… y como no estarlo si él estaba completamente encima de ella.

—Hola —saludó Constantine con una sonrisita nerviosa—. Lo siento por la incómoda posición, no controlé bien el aterrizaje.

La empática, algo sonrojada por la proximidad de John, abrió la boca para conjurar su mantra y quitarse al hombre que estaba sobre ella. Él rápidamente metió la mano en la túnica para guardar la llave.

— _¡Edolpxe!_

Hubo un rayo encandilador de luz roja y, con gran estruendo, echaron la puerta abajo. John cayó al suelo de espaldas luego de que la magia de la chica lo empujara lejos. Raven vio a su equipo, mirando todo desde la puerta recientemente caída.

Delante, con la varita extendida, estaba Zatanna.

Y en aquel preciso momento, Raven comprendió por primera vez lo peligrosa que realmente era la maga de la Liga de la Justicia.

No había ni rastro de benevolencia, ni de guiño amable en sus ojos. Sólo había frialdad en cada rasgo de su cara. Su aura y su magia irradiaban una fuerza similar a la de una llamarada.

Raven apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando esa voz volvió a su mente.

 _«Ella quiere lastimarnos»_ , habló esa voz infausta. _«Desata todo tu poder contra ella»_ , mandó.

—Cállate —musitó la empática, suplicando.

— ¿Rae? —. Esa era la voz de Kid Flash.

Luego la voz de la maga empezó a retumbar en su mente en una resonancia continua, sus comentarios zumbando una y otra vez, casi como un martirio.

 _Siento una terrible maldad en su interior. Podría estar conduciéndonos a una trampa._

 _Simplemente estoy sorprendida de lo terrible que es este planeta para proteger elementos que no son para humanos mundanos, menos para demonios._

 _._

 _._

—Basta.

—Amiga Raven, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Starfire ahora con preocupación.

 _¿Practicaste ese tipo de magia? ¿Cómo pudiste? Veo que al final si cayó en las manos equivocadas_

 _El alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, es algo antinatural. Un atentado contra cualquier integridad._

—Por favor.

Robin se mareó por el padecimiento que estaba abrigando a través del vínculo mental que mantenía con la empática.

 _._

 _._

 _¡Por Dios, Raven! ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante grave ya dividirla una sola vez? Además… Dividir el alma una vez ya resulta pernicioso, perjudicial y nocivo, pero fragmentarla en siete partes…_

 _._

 _._

—Silencio.

 _Tenías tanta prisa por cercenar tu propia alma que no te detuviste a estimar el incomparable valor de un alma íntegra y honrada._

 _Por lo que veo es un libro horrible, espantoso, lleno de magia maligna. Hermano Sangre te busca a ti, Raven. Si es cierto… lo que dices, y ese grimorio es demasiado poderoso y está en sus manos, me temo que nuestras posibilidades son casi nulas._

 _._

 _._

 _ **«Desátalo. Deja que salga. ¡DESÁTALO!».**_

— **¡SILENCIO!**

Raven gritó de forma desgarradora, sus ojos se tornaron blancos refulgentes. La Torre de los Titanes se sacudió bruscamente, mientras todos sus amigos, junto a Zatanna, John y Zachary, todos fueron empujados contra la pared por la fuerza catastrófica que desató la chica. Hubo un estruendo chirriante de energía siendo librada. Los cristales blindados de toda la edificación estallaron en miles de pedazos. Los muros se resquebrajaron, igual que el suelo y el techo. Todo parecía querer derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Las olas afuera se elevaron y chocaron violentamente.

La tempestad se apaciguó cuando la energía arrasadora pareció desvanecerse luego de esa liberación.

Raven estaba en el suelo respirando forsozosamente.

—Zatanna —nombró Robin realmente serio tratando de estabilizarse luego de verse arrastrado por ese ventarrón—, por el bien de mi equipo, te exijo ahora mismo que te retires de mi torre junto a Constantine y tú primo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con desconcierto entornando los ojos, también estabilizándose luego del fuerte golpazo.

—Ustedes provocaron esto —acusó el Chico Maravilla—. Sabía que no debía dejar sola a Raven con Constantine. Fue él quien ocasionó todo.

—Escucha primero…—dijo la maga tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Ahora mismo —ultimó—. No lo volveré a repetir.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, Dick —alegó Zatanna enfadada.

—Rae, ¿estás bien? —Wally preguntó mientras corría hacia ella, se inclinaba y la apretaba contra su pecho—. Te tengo, tranquila. Estarás bien, todo estará bien. Me tienes aquí, contigo.

—Hmm —ella gimió cuando él la agarró y la levantó del cráter que había formado—. No me siento bien —murmuró ella lastimosamente.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? —reprochó Wally realmente furioso, observando con incriminación a la maga y al bastado inglés. — ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimarla?

—Wallace, escucha… —se defendió la maga.

Zatanna se precipitó hacia atrás cuando, en un milisegundo, la presencia del velocista se hizo presente frente a sus ojos y ella solo pudo advertir el enojo en todas sus facciones.

—Te lo advierto, Zatanna —gruñó el pelirrojo—. Tú, tu primo, tu padre, y también tu amante, solo manténganse alejados de Raven. Desde que aparecieron en su vida no le trajeron más que problemas y preocupaciones.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Wallace —comunicó Zatanna recuperando el temple—. Estás jugando con fuerzas que no entiendes. Esta Raven no es la Raven que conoces. Hasta podría estar manipulándote sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

—Tú no la conoces —defendió el pelirrojo—, en lo más mínimo.

—Estúpido, tú eres el que no tiene ni el más mínimo conocimiento del poderío que está burbujeando en su interior —escupió la maga—. Esta chica es un caldo de cultivo de oscuridad aplastante.

—Ella es mejor que ustedes —alegó Wally.

—Esto no se trata de ver quien es mejor o peor, se trata de mantener el balance —contradijo John—. Y el balance debe ser mantenido.

—Retírense —ordenó Wally—. Y como Dick dijo, no vuelvan. Su presencia no es más bienvenida aquí —luego se volteó y se dirigió hacia donde Raven yacía casi desmayada.

* * *

 **Casa del Misterio – Ubicación desconocida**

—Por más que le mostremos la verdad frente a sus ojos no la verá —se lamentó Zatanna desplomándose en un sillón, estirando sus músculos adoloridos.

—En la ceguera del amor, uno se convierte en criminal sin remordimientos —enunció John encendiendo un cigarro. Frunció el entrecejo cuando su cabeza palpitó de dolor. La chica sí que le había dado una buena paliza.

—Bien, ¿qué obtuviste? —averiguó la maga. — ¿Alguna información útil? Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena.

—Bastante información se podría decir —afirmó el rubio con mesura—. Empecemos por algo importante sobre Raven.

—Bien, habla —exigió Zatanna entrecerrando los ojos, lista para oír la información que tanto ansiaba escuchar mientras en la sala reinaba el silencio que esperaba ser roto por un transcendental dato que todos querían oír.

—¿Han notado su olor? —interrogó John.

.

.

.

 _¿Eh?_

—¿Qué? —preguntó la maga pestañeando confundida, esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Oh, si, ella huele como una bella flor en primavera, como una brisa —suspiró soñadoramente Zachary—. Su perfume parece acariciar como la seda. Su aroma es como un buen vino, que necesita oxigenarse antes de alcanzar el punto de perfección.

—Si, debo reconocer que huele realmente bien —estuvo de acuerdo Constantine afirmando con su cabeza.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante? —cuestionó la maga de la Liga entornando los ojos molesta por lo intrascendental de esa información.

—Eh, si, perdón —se exculpó John rápidamente—. Bien, empecemos por la mente de Raven.

— ¿Qué sucede con su mente? —sondeó Zatanna con inquisición.

—A pesar de ser poderosa, es frágil —reveló él—. Sólo se necesita el más mínimo golpecito para inclinarla en la dirección equivocada. En Azarath no tardaron en reconocer el ardor perpetuo que hervía frenéticamente dentro de la chica y tuvieron que hacer varios ajustes en su cabeza cuando apenas era una niña.

— ¿Qué tipo de ajustes? —interrogó la mujer. — ¿Andamios?

— ¿Andamios? No, muros más bien, para mantener todo dentro… y evidentemente dejar fuera lo que ellos juzgaban necesario —explicó el nigromante—. Empujaron tantas cosas a la vez, tantas. Pero que estúpidos fueron, ¿a dónde pretendieron que esto iba a ir? Creyeron que así la salvaron, pero se equivocaron. Vaya que se equivocaron. Irónico, Azarath no fue su salvación. Ellos, literalmente, la arruinaron. Y luego la chica fue y lo empeoró más todavía partiendo su alma.

— ¿Por qué se equivocaron? —preguntó ahora Zachary.

—Porque ahora esos muros son como un dique que deja afuera todo, pero ese dique tiene fugas temporales y está a punto de romperse —respondió John con gravedad—. Lo advirtieron recién en la torre, y eso no es nada comparado con lo que en verdad puede hacer. Esos muros que levantaron están siendo derribados. Su mente colapsará. Y cuando eso pase…

—Estaremos todos perdidos —concluyó Zachary con un estremecimiento.

—Todos estamos en guerra —dijo John suspirando con pesar—. En guerra con nosotros mismos. Y Raven ha estado librando esa guerra la mayor parte de su vida.

—¿Y qué es lo que está dejando afuera? ¿Qué es lo que está entrando? —averiguó la maga.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ella es todo, Zee! ¡Todo! —exclamó John—. Es puro deseo. Toda rabia, todo sufrimiento. Ira… dolor… pasión. Es como un ardor imparable, como las olas de un mar embravecido. Y todo está saliendo a la vez. Se ha vuelto demasiado poderosa, incluso para mí. Para todos.

—Pero estamos fuera —repuso Zachary.

—No, al contrario, estamos dentro —contradijo John con una expresión astuta—. Entramos en la fase final. Habla con tu padre, Zee, que el Doctor Fate se prepare. Debemos estar listos, para cuando llegue.

—Trigon —afirmó Zatanna con un tono de desprecio recordando la visión que le había sido mostrada.

—Sí —afirmó John soltando el humo del cigarrillo—. Y _**ella**_.

 _ **«**_ _ **Tú sabes lo que debes hacer».**_

John recordó esa frase que Raven le había expresado cuando estuvo en lo recóndito de su mente.

—Lo que debo hacer —redundó John en un hilo de voz para no ser escuchado, al tiempo que palpaba el objeto que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su gabardina—. Lo que debo hacer —repitió por última vez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 por fin publicado. Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve que volver a reescribir todo esto porque mi PC se había roto y había perdido todo lo escrito de este capítulo (error mío no haber hecho una copia de seguridad jaja). Todavía no sé cuándo va a finalizar la historia, pero tengo planeado que todo concluya en el capítulo 30.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿La visión de Zatanna? ¿Los recuerdos de Raven?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Saludos!**


	27. Chapter 26: Miedo

**Hola a todos!**

 **Otro capítulo nuevo, más cerca de la recta final ya. Espero que no moleste que sea un capítulo extenso, pero no lo podía cortar sinceramente.**

 **Aparecen algunos personajes nuevos, les dejo una breve descripción para los que no los conocen:**

 **-Madame Xanadu:** nacida con el nombre Nimue Inwudu. Se convierte en aprendiz y amante del Mago Merlín. Logra encerrar a Merlín mediante un conjuro, pero este la maldice quitándole su magia, por lo que ella empieza a depender de pociones mágicas para mantener su inmortalidad. La adivinación y lectura del Tarot es la habilidad mágica más desarrollada por Nimue y le permite ver el futuro.

 **-Jonathan Crane (El Espantapájaros):** villano y enemigo recurrente de Batman. Su traje de espantapájaros es su más preciada herramienta en su afán de inducir el miedo en sus víctimas. Además, sus conocimientos en psicología y bioquímica son utilizados para crear armas como toxinas inductoras del miedo o técnicas terroristas.

 **-Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz):** miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Marciano que posee habilidades que van más allá de las de un hombre común, incluyendo telepatía y la habilidad de cambiar de forma.

 **-Miss Martian (M'gann/ Megan):** es una marciana blanca. Posee habilidades similares a Martian Manhunter. Puede usar telepatía. Igualmente posee habilidades telequinéticas.

.

.

 **Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo que creo es bastante interesante...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Greenwich Village, New York**

Frente a la bola de cristal en su tienda, la extraña mujer pudo ver las piezas entrando en movimiento. Como un engranaje, una parte se movió y activó la otra.

Pero el resultado final sería catastrófico.

Había vagado por la Tierra durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca había visto algo como lo que sucedería.

 _«Mi nombre es Madame Xanadu. He visto el futuro. El futuro me miró de vuelta y me dijo que me dedicara a mis propios asuntos. Pero vi suficiente. Lo suficiente como para saber que estamos entrando a un tiempo de terrible peligro._

 _Un tiempo en el que encontraremos perversidad. Gran perversidad._

 _¿E inocencia preguntan? ¿Qué hay con la inocencia?_

 _Me temo que el futuro no será lugar para los inocentes._

 _La Liga de la Justicia están acostumbrados a forjar el futuro, con el puro poder de sus voluntades y cuerpos. Pero el futuro le pertenece a alguien más. El futuro le pertenece a un poder distinto._

 _Uno no tiene los poderes que esta gente tiene sin pagar un precio pesado._

 _Intercambio equivalente._

 _¿Sabes cómo es, destruir algo inocente que entra a tu vida? ¿Sabes que te hace eso? Un tipo de oscuridad te envuelve. Esta es la gente de la que hablo. Gente como Zatanna, Constantine, Deadman, Etrigan...»._

Sus cartas sobre la mesa le mostraban el pasado, el presente y el futuro. El futuro era algo volátil, cambiaba de acuerdo con las elecciones que se hacían, pero en este caso, no hubo ningún resultado que fuera agradable.

Luego de barajar, observó las primeras dos cartas que sacó del mazo de tarot.

— _Los Amantes y... La Muerte._

Barajó y sacó más cartas del montón y observó: _El Emperador. La Emperatriz. El Mago. La Torre. El Demonio. El Consejero. El Ahorcado._

Pero de repente, un gruñido brutal escapó de su garganta cuando una visión la golpeó.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. La adivina agarró el mantel rosado que cubría la superficie de madera e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor se intensificó y cayó de nuevo, tirando de la tela y tirando las cartas y la bola de cristal, que se rompió a su alrededor. Tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta.

Una voz áspera salió de sus labios, muy diferente a la suya y entonces lo predijo:

— _El verde crecerá. Las llamas del infierno arderán. Un hombre muerto caerá y un hombre muerto se alzará. Se perderán almas y traidores triunfarán. La Emperatriz se despierta. El Emperador duerme. El Consejero es desterrado._

* * *

 **Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts**

A primera vista, el refugio de Hermano Sangre era bastante imponente. En todos los vestíbulos había gárgolas grotescas que parecían mirar con lasciva, sus ojos parecían seguir a los dos caminantes a cada paso. El olor del incienso era casi abrumador, así como el constante zumbido de lo que parecían ser personas adorando algo o alguien y que podía llegar a sentirse a través de una de las puertas.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Jason notó las paredes pintadas de blanco y el piso amarillento de madera maciza de eucaliptus. Todo parecía elegante y a la vez tétrico.

El joven ladrón observó a Sebastian cuidadosamente, mientras él abría una puerta al final del pasillo.

Cuando entraron, algo se instaló en el pecho de Jason, como un presentimiento.

Era una habitación elegantemente diseñada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro decoradas con bellas y caras obras de arte. Muebles de madera de roble de cerezo bellamente elaborados engalanaban el cuarto.

—Bien. —Jason se encogió de hombros—. Llevé a cabo mi parte del trato, ahora tu parte —dijo arrojando sobre la delicada mesa el _Talismán de Allidoxius_. Los diamantes negros incrustados brillaron ligeramente al son de la cálida luz de la lámpara araña del techo.

Sebastian observó el objeto con regodeo y lo guardó inmediatamente. Ya poseía todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar. Solo faltaba una cosa para que su bella Lenore estuviera a su lado, necesitaba a la oscura chica de los Titanes.

—Ah, sí, la segunda mitad de la paga. —Hermano Sangre caminó hacia Red X, deteniéndose a unos metros de él—. Actualmente estamos colocando el resto del dinero en tu cuenta.

El anciano se volvió hacia el escritorio cerca de él, donde colocó una gran botella de un caro vino tinto. Abrió el cajón y sacó dos copas de cristal. Le dio una mirada a Red X mientras vertía el líquido en las copas.

—Hasta entonces, siéntate. Celebremos nuestra victoria —dijo Hermano Sangre, ofreciendo el segundo vaso a Jason—. Te encantará, es una combinación de Malbec y Merlot de Agrelo con un corazón de Cabernet Sauvignon.

Sebastian se aproximó, dando un paso hacia Jason, con el vaso en la mano—. Sinceramente no estaba seguro de que harías la entrega. Estoy ligeramente asombrado, pero sabía que harías lo correcto.

Jason chasqueó la lengua—. Siempre hago mis entregas —dijo arrancando la copa de vino de la mano del otro hombre.

Hermano Sangre se echó a reír mientras agitaba su copa en movimientos circulares pequeños permitiendo que el olor se desprendiera de la bebida y llegara a su nariz.—. Sí, eres el mejor, ¿verdad? —preguntó bebiendo un sorbo—. Lo mejor que sabes hacer es tomar cosas que no son tuyas, ¿no es así?

Jason se contuvo de ponerse la máscara sobre los labios para tomar un sorbo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el viejo y su agarre se apretó alrededor de su vaso.

—El traje —nombró Sebastian escrudiñando el uniforme de Red X—. La información para entrar en la Torre, el grimorio y ahora el talismán.

Jason sabía que él tenía razón, tenía la habilidad de robar cosas. Tratando de ser tan malo como el mundo que le quitó todo. Él apartó la mirada.

—Aplaudo tus habilidades. —Hermano Sangre levantó su vaso nuevamente, dándole un trago al vino—. Siempre me pregunté cómo un ladrón que salió de la nada tendría tanta habilidad. Me sorprendes, Jason.

—Bueno, no sería una identidad secreta si la gente supiera de dónde vengo, ¿verdad? —Jason respondió bruscamente—. Ahórrate de llamarme por mi nombre. Soy Red X para ti.

Sebastian asintió, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios—. Eso es cierto, amigo mío. Pero uno no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por saber por qué un ladrón común podría ingresar a la Torre Titán tan fácilmente. —El mayor se encogió de hombros y dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio—. Quiero decir, no puedes culparme, ¿verdad? Tienes datos que no son de conocimiento común.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Jason frunció el ceño, sosteniendo el vaso con tanta fuerza que temió que se rompiera—. La obtención de información es mi especialidad.

Sebastian rio—. Sí, por supuesto que lo sería, considerando todas las cosas.

Jason levantó una ceja, colocando el vaso sobre el escritorio. Esperó a que el viejo dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero solo estaba allí con una sonrisa a medias.

Jason apretó la mano alrededor del borde de la mesa. Algo estaba mal.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —Hermano Sangre chasqueó los dedos.

Hubo un clic audible antes de que la puerta detrás de ellos se cerrara de golpe.

 _«Mierda»_ , pensó Jason.

Unas aberturas de la sala se abrieron, haciendo que un raro humo colmara la sala. Jason miró a Sebastian, pero la humarada parecía no llegar nunca a su rostro, como si una fuerza invisible lo protegiera. El viejo tenía poderes, que sorpresa.

La ira ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir la emoción que hervía en su pecho. Jason se inclinó para dar un ataque, pero fue inútil. Lo que se suponía que era un golpazo se convirtió en un porrazo enclenque como el de un tonto borracho. Todo lo que se necesitó fue respirar el humo que se arremolinó en sus pulmones y entró en su torrente sanguíneo dejándolo completamente inútil.

Jason se tambaleó hacia adelante, sus pies pesados como el plomo. La bruma tóxica era potente, su máscara no podía filtrar nada. Era casi como ácido, quemándole los pulmones y los ojos mientras los nervios de su piel se disparaban como fuegos artificiales. Jason se tambaleó hacia el escritorio, sus piernas cedieron cuando lo alcanzó. El vino y los vasos se volcaron cuando él desesperadamente alcanzó el borde de la mesa.

—Oh, ese vino era realmente caro —dijo con fingida tristeza Hermano Sangre.

No importaba cuán duro se agarraba al borde del mueble, no podía sostenerse. El vino tinto manchaba sus guantes y el dolor no disminuía. Jason resopló tratando de aferrarse a la conciencia, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado y su visión empezaba a fallar.

Jason apretó los dientes cuando las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta—. Viejo inútil, que mierda...

—¿Ah, aun tratando de aguantar? Supongo que unos años con el _Murciélago_ fueron suficientes para aprender un par de trucos. —Hermano Sangre se rio, dando un paso más cerca de Red X. Se puso en cuclillas cerca del ladrón, sus ojos nivelados entre sí.

El anciano lo miró con la emoción que Jason odiaba más: lástima.

Sin embargo, había algo en las palabras del viejo que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿El _murciélago_?

Un sonido, parecido a un gruñido, escapó de las profundidades de su pecho. Jason se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos extendidas hacia Sebastian solo para que su agarre se deslizara del escritorio. El ladrón cayó de rodillas, con la fuerza agotada y los ojos demasiado dolorosos para abrirlos.

—Ese Batman realmente sabe cómo hacer fantásticos soldados con niños. —Jason escuchó un resoplido, antes de que los pasos del anciano se alejaran de él. — ¿No es así, Robin? —preguntó Hermano Sangre, su voz justo por encima de él. — ¿O debería decir... Robin número dos?

Jason gruñó, las vibraciones parecían querer abrir un agujero en su pecho. ¿Era tan obvio?

Hubo un fuerte tirón en su cabeza, su máscara arrancada de su rostro. Las uñas se clavaron en su cabello, tirando con fuerza mientras su cabeza estaba levantada para mirar a Sebastian. Jason se mordió el labio, el dolor era demasiado para intentar abrir los ojos.

Sebastian habló—. Por cierto, gracias por el grimorio. Todo esto es gracias a ti, sin tu ayuda nada podría haberse logrado.

Jason frunció el ceño, mientras escupía saliva mezclada con sangre en el rostro del anciano.

Hubo un grito de disgusto antes de que su cabello fuera tirado con rudeza y su cabeza golpeada fuertemente contra el piso de madera.

La pequeña oleada de satisfacción por escupirlo pronto se perdió en el horrible pitido constante en sus oídos y la sensación de vértigo por el golpe.

Jason giró la cabeza, luchando contra el dolor en su pecho para pronunciar estas palabras—. Vete a la...

Hubo una patada en su tórax, con una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper alguna que otra costilla. Jason gritó, dejando salir el aire de su pecho. Tosió, la toxina ya estaba arraigada profundamente en sus pulmones. Maldijo al percibir los puntos coloridos detrás de sus párpados, señales reveladoras de que su conciencia pronto se perdería.

—Tonto insolente. Donde el Joker falló, me aseguraré de no hacerlo —siseó Hermano Sangre limpiándose la sangre que había escupido el mocoso.

El pie de Sebastian se conectó con fuerza en su cabeza. Jason maldijo al sentir que la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su boca.

Otra patada.

En este momento, el miedo a la muerte aparentemente demasiado cerca debería haber florecido. Sin embargo, solo la risa brotó en el fondo de la garganta de Jason.

Todo era demasiado familiar, como un enfermo _deja vu_.

Jason deseaba tener la fuerza para reír más fuerte.

Hermano Sangre estaba equivocado. El Joker no falló, ni por asomo. Una cosa era segura; este piso no iba a ser su lecho de muerte o cualquier celda sucia donde lo arrojarían. Este tipo era una broma en comparación con el payaso. Estaba seguro de que podía aguantar. Quizás si Raven...

 _«¿Por qué pienso en ella ahora?»_ , se maldijo a sí mismo.

Jason abrió los ojos. Luchando contra el dolor, miró más allá de las botas del hombre. Por primera vez desde su renacimiento, Jason sintió la punzada del arrepentimiento. Estaba seguro de que Raven estaría en problemas por su culpa. Él había robado el libro, donde todo empezó. El viejo la quería a ella.

Observó como esa maldita mujer que siempre seguía a Sebastian como un perro faldero entraba.

—Mi señor, el doctor Crane está aquí.

 _«¿Doctor Crane? ¿El Espantapájaros? Esto debe ser una puta broma de mal gusto»._

Con una inhalación profunda sintió que la bruma le quemó las entrañas.

—Lo dejo a cargo del chico, Mayhem. Es hora de la penitencia, pero no sea muy dura con el castigo. Solo haz que confiese sus pecados.

—Claro, señor Sebastian —expresó la mujer, ávida por reeducar al osado ladrón irreverente que había faltado el respeto muchas veces a su señor. Ella se acercó al chico y lo aferró fuertemente de ese raro mechón blanco en su cabeza.

Sebastian observó como la mujer arrastraba a Jason fuera de la habitación arrastrándolo por el cabello.

El eco que produjo la puerta del sótano al cerrarse de golpe todavía no se había apagado cuando se oyó un largo y desgarrador grito masculino proveniente del piso inferior.

Hermano Sangre sonrió.

—Que imprudentes son los niños de hoy —desdeñó con una mueca de burla el hombre sirviéndose un poco más de vino en la copa y dándole un último sorbo. Otro alarido se escuchó, mucho más potente que el anterior—. Y que escandalosos.

A continuación, salió para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su invitado.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

Washington no solo era la capital de una nación, también estaba la embajada y sede de los héroes más grandes del mundo, el Salón de la Justicia.

Fuera de la entrada principal, los grupos masivos de reporteros se apresuran alrededor de los escalones empinados. Los flashes de las cámaras se prenden.

Mientras que, dentro del recinto, los héroes se sentaron y en una pantalla se mostraron imágenes de las cosas extrañas que sucedían en todas las partes del globo.

—Estos crímenes fueron cometidos por ciudadanos respetuosos de la ley —le comunicó Superman a los otros héroes el contexto que ya era obvio para todos. Cada uno se había enfrentado a alguna situación rara.

En la mesa estaban sentados y escuchando con atención muchas de las figuras más reconocidas del mundo heroico: Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Shazam y Doctor Fate.

—Todos afirman haber tenido visiones de pesadilla de antemano —agregó Wonder Woman.

—¿Alguna idea de qué lo está causando? — indagó Hal Jordan.

—Ni idea —contestó Superman encogiéndose de hombros.

—El mismo patrón se repite en todo el mundo, por lo que podría haber un factor primordial —advirtió Wonder Woman mientras mostraba un atlas mundial en la pantalla y varios puntos rojos aparecían señalando los lugares de los hechos—. Quizás un elemento paranormal.

—¿Estás hablando de magia? —Una voz profunda preguntó y que los hizo girarse para ver al Caballero Oscuro.

—Hemos luchado contra la magia antes, Batman —le dijo Wonder Woman.

—Con todo lo que has visto, ¿puedes descartarlo? —Superman le preguntó al oscuro hombre.

—Los criminales locos no necesitan magia como excusa —dijo Batman con seriedad—. Recomiendo pasar más tiempo en las calles.

Estaba por levantase para retirarse, pero en ese momento una luz alumbró todo el lugar.

John Constantine silbó con asombro cuando salió del portal creado por Zatanna. El último en salir del vórtice mágico fue Zachary.

—Lindo lugar —felicitó con admiración el inglés, su mirada recorría el elegante diseño del interior.

Wonder Woman, que había estado observando los monitores, parecía sorprendida de ver a un extraño allí. — ¿Y este quién es?

Constantine dirigió su apreciativa mirada sobre su hermoso cuerpo, su mirada se detuvo discretamente en su pecho bien dotado, caderas curvas y piernas largas y suaves. Silbó de nuevo, en admiración esta vez—. Buenas tardes, preciosa —saludó con galantería alisando un poco su rubio cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Perdón? —Wonder Woman inquirió parpadeando confundida, preguntándose si debería sentirse ofendida o no.

—Me llamo John Constantine, princesa —se presentó el hombre rubio con un ademan elegante.

Zatanna solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estás aquí para coquetear, Constantine —reprendió con dureza Doctor Fate. Por fin habían llegado.

—Por Dios, Fate, eres un aguafiestas, ¿no? —Constantine gruñó, pero con gracia contenida.

—Fate, ¿quién es este hombre? —preguntó Superman.

Fate suspiró, frotando el costado de su casco con los dedos—. Es un mago que conocí hace unos años. Estaba tratando de cerrar una operación de un grupo de ocultistas. Le eché una mano y luego tomamos nuestros propios caminos. Nos hemos encontrado varias veces desde entonces.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí para ayudarnos? —preguntó la amazona con curiosidad.

—Él quiere hablar conmigo —señaló Batman acercándose a los tres nuevos invitados.

Constantine sonrió torcidamente—. Bueno, bueno, si es el Caballero Oscuro de Gotham —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Ahórrame el saludo —dijo Batman. — ¿Qué sabes?

—¿Qué? ¿Solo así, Batsy? —Constantine fingió una mirada herida. — ¿Sin abrazos o incluso un cortés _hola_ para tu "amigo"?

—¡John! —exclamó Zatanna.

—Ah, me encanta cuando usa mi nombre —agregó guiñándole un ojo a la maga.

—Bien, empiecen con la información que recolectaron —expresó Batman frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nunca se relaja? —le preguntó John a Zatanna, acercando su rostro al oído de la maga logrando que ella reprimiera una risita. Él sonrió, sabiéndose capaz de hacer que ella se sienta contenta con algo tan simple.

* * *

 **Jump City - Torre de los Titanes**

Raven se hallaba semioculta tras una sábana en la habitación de Wally, ovillada de forma flácida, en posición fetal. Se hallaba ahí porque su cuarto estaba, literalmente, en ruinas. La habitación estaba un poco fría debido a que todas las ventanas estabas rotas por la liberación de energía reciente.

Había perdido el control muchas veces antes, pero esta vez fue diferente. Si no hubiera logrado hacer retroceder sus emociones, podría haber destruido toda la Torre y con todos dentro para empeorar más la situación. Estaba cansada, cansada de verdad. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, estaba entumecida.

Incluso después de un baño caliente y un relajante té de manzanilla con canela, Raven aún no podía dormir. Por un lado, eso estaba bien para ella, porque no tendría que experimentar sus terribles pesadillas. Aunque, por el otro, estaba la seguridad de que cuando finalmente se derrumbara por el agotamiento no sería capaz de despertarse de las visiones traicioneras que acechaban en su mente.

Las sábanas de la cama de Wally la envolvieron, mientras ella se sentaba en la oscuridad, completamente sola. ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus amigos hablaran sobre lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podía explicarles todo? Nunca volverían a confiar en ella seguramente. Las paredes se cernían sobre ella y apreció la ansiedad invadiéndola; se le cortó la respiración y sintió como si se estuviera ahogando.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que no sabía que había derramado, esperando que sus ojos no revelaran nada.

—¿Rae? —Llegó una voz a través de la puerta.

Ella reconoció esa voz, era Kid Flash. Raven estaba un poco sorprendida, esperaba que Robin viniera primero tratando de interrogarla en un agotador juego detectivesco del gato y el ratón.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Raven, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

—Soy Wally —respondió. — ¿Estás... estás bien?

De repente, se sintió atrapada por un impulso inexplicable de contarle todo a alguien, hablar hasta que su corazón se agotara de palabras, hablar hasta que su garganta se secara.

 _«No, no lo estoy»._

—Estoy bien —respondió Raven, manteniendo su voz monótona.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Es tu habitación.

Kid Flash ingresó y sus ojos se dirigieron prontamente a la chica. Fue capaz de ver que ella seguía siendo la joven que amaba: la piel mantenía ese suave tono pálido, casi inmaculado y las pupilas de los ojos conservaban el color violáceo. Eran cautivadores, oscuros y misteriosos. Detrás de ellos yacía un rompecabezas que nunca podría resolver. Mirar a Raven era como mirar un abismo negro, donde los ojos parecían ser absorbidos por la oscuridad, mientras buscaba el final que no estaba allí.

Pero vio más allá de la máscara en blanco que Raven se había puesto. Vio el pasado. Vio más allá de los ojos violetas, y allí vio un alma anhelando gritar de desesperación. Ver a la Raven fría y fuerte con tanto dolor en sus ojos desgarró a Wally. Ni siquiera durante su pelea con Malchior distinguió tanto malestar. Dolor, desesperación, rabia, pena, arrepentimiento, todo girando al unísono detrás de su fachada.

El corazón empezó a latirle de un modo extraño y desacompasado, hasta el punto de preguntarse si no estaría viviendo algún sueño falaz del que estaba a punto de despertar.

Entonces la observó de verdad.

Tenía grandes ojeras debajo de unos ojos saltones a causa de lo chupado del rostro. ¿Estaba más delgada? La piel parecía tirante, como si los pómulos fueran a rasgarla de un momento a otro. El ademán lánguido de los dedos y las muñecas le confería un aspecto tan frágil que daba miedo.

Estaba enferma. Muy enferma. Un nudo se atragantó en su garganta.

Era como si algo la estuviera consumiendo desde dentro. ¿En qué momento se había demacrado tanto? ¿Cuándo fue? Antes de la misión, ella lucía físicamente bien. Pero ahora...

—Rae, ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar el velocista con mesura.

—Te dije que estoy bien —respondió Raven bruscamente, no quería la pena de nadie.

—¿Qué pasó...? Ya sabes —curioseó Kid Flash.

—Pensé que era claramente obvio... pero tal vez no tan obvio para algunos —murmuró Raven, con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo como su ira crecía en su interior.

—¿Entonces... perdiste el control? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Evidentemente. Debería haberme contenido. No debería haber sido tan estúpida, y nada de esto habría sucedido —musitó Raven.

—¡No puedes culparte! Fue un error —exclamó Kid Flash. Sus ojos mirando la cara de Raven.

—No tengo permitido cometer errores —dijo Raven sombríamente.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Te ves como si hubieras estado... llorando —murmuró él. Los ojos de Raven brillaron—. Y luces muy... débil.

—Bueno, tus ojos están claramente equivocados —comentó Raven fríamente, su orgullo saliendo a flote.

—Te traje un chocolate caliente. Dicen que es bueno para reducir el estrés —explicó él con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema y poniendo la taza en la mesita al lado de su cama y sentándose junto a la chica—. Te extrañé, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé —contestó ella en un murmullo, apreciando una clara opresión en su pecho cuando notó la preocupación real en las facciones del chico. Su ira se disipó de vuelta a las profundidades de su mente.

Ella suspiró.

Ella también lo había extrañado.

 _ **«Deja que se te rompa el corazón».**_

Apretó los ojos vigorosamente para alejar esa maldita voz.

—Cyborg ya despertó, está en perfecto estado, aunque un poco aturdido y confundido por todo. Roy está abajo hablando con Dick, la torre está destruida. Quizás debamos trasladarnos a la torre de los Titanes del Este provisoriamente hasta que esta esté reparada. Quizás si Copperfield siguiera aquí podría arreglar todo moviendo esa rara varita y pronunciando esas extrañas palabras. También Dick dijo que trasladó a Melva y a los otros al monasterio a donde estaban asignados desde el principio. Extrañaré a Jordi y a los mocosos —dijo terminando lo que tenía que decir.

—Es Bobby, Wally —dijo Raven con algo de tristeza porque no vería más a los niños—. Y es lo mejor, estar cerca mío puede ser peligroso.

Ella observó el rostro del chico durante un momento y luego desvió su mirada cuando supo que se había quedado viéndolo como una tonta.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Vamos, quiero saberlo —animó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Wally, tu... dijiste que me amabas, ¿no es así?

 _¿Qué?_

El velocista apenas podía respirar. Raven cerró los ojos y volvió a tragar. Cuando los abrió de nuevo brillaban, aunque con timidez, llenos de recuerdos y nostalgia.

—Si, lo hago —afirmó él sin dudar un segundo.

 _ **«Deja que se te rompa el corazón».**_

—¿Quieres oír lo que tengo que decir sobre eso? ¿Mi respuesta? —preguntó la empática ignorando ese murmullo maldito martillando dentro de su cabeza.

 _«Sí. No... mejor no. O sí. ¡No! Bueno... sí. ¿O tal vez no?»._ Él no sabía que pensar.

—Solo si tú quieres contármelo, no te quiero presionar. —La voz del pelirrojo sonó muy baja cuando le habló sin dejar de mirarla. Su mente era un torbellino ahora mismo, más que de costumbre.

Ella frunció el ceño y buscó los ojos de él con los suyos, intentando evaluar su reacción. Después se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y miró al techo.

—Bueno, cuando te conocí naturalmente yo estaba confundida y fastidiada por tu intrepidez. Quiero decir, un chico amable, simpático y atractivo se lanza sobre ti así... y te entrega una rosa azul. Nunca me habían dado un obsequio tan significativo antes. —Ella niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo todavía.

Wally se sentía un poco mareado, porque lo que ella iba a decir ahora lo podía hacer el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra... o podía destruirlo en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por la desazón que recorría todo su cuerpo, el cual ya estaba ligeramente vibrando, quizás queriendo escapar porque él no estaba listo para que ella lo rechazara ahora.

Tragó hondo cuando la chica siguió hablando.

—Yo estaba absolutamente desconcertada. Estaba colmada de emociones extrañas a las que no podía dar nombre, o quizás tenía miedo de hacerlo. Tienes que entenderlo... Mi vida fue siempre un infierno. Mi padre, mis poderes, los monjes, mi entrenamiento, mi destino...

Ella no sigue, pero el velocista se hace una idea: una joven asustada, solitaria y marginada. Se le encoge el corazón.

—Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con todo el mundo, conmigo, con los que conocía. No tenía amigos. En Azarath me tenían casi atada con una correa, no me entendían. Mi madre no me entendía. Nadie me entendía.

Ella miró sus ojos un momento y luego volvió a mirar al techo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Wally deseaba pasarle también la mano por el pelo, pero sorpresivamente permaneció quieto.

—Llegó un punto que no podía soportar que nadie se me acercara porque temía salir herida o capaz temía herir a esa persona con mis poderes. No podía. No soportaba que nadie estuviera cerca de mí ni me respirara cerca. Toda la vida me han enseñado a ocultar mis emociones y por ende yo también me oculté. Azarath me enseñó a negar las mismas emociones que disfruto como émpata. Tomo... el dolor y la pena de los demás, pero nunca su alegría y al habérseme enseñado a embotellar mis emociones en mi interior nunca pude experimentarla. Por mis inhibiciones nunca podía decir a nadie cuan terrible era mi sufrimiento. Odio al templo de Azarath por lo que me hizo. Insistir en la perfección... rechazar la emoción.

Qué doloroso es escuchar esto...

Ella ahora se pone de costado para quedar frente al velocista.

—¿Y sabes qué, Wally? Mi mundo recuperó la perspectiva cuando conocí a mis amigos. Ellos eran exactamente lo que necesitaba. Fueron como un soplo de aire fresco. Apartaron de mí toda esa basura y pude volver a respirar. Pero nunca dejé de sentirme un bicho raro, incluso a su lado. Una paria.

 _«Madre mía»,_ pensó el pelirrojo.

—Y siguió así hasta que te conocí.

 _«¿Y qué demonios se supone que debo decir ahora?»_ , especuló él.

Raven acercó su mano y acarició con lentitud la mejilla pecosa del chico. Él se fascinó ante su suave toque.

—Tú pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. —Ella cerró los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos están llenos de dolor—. Mi mundo era ordenado, controlado, rígido y de repente tú llegaste a mi vida con tus comentarios inteligentes, tu inocencia, tu belleza y tu tranquila temeridad y todo lo que había antes de ti empezó a parecer aburrido, vacío, mediocre... Ya no era nada. Me convertiste en un caos de la noche a la mañana.

 _Caos._

 _Todo es caos._

 _«Oh, por todos los cielos»_ , caviló el pelirrojo.

—Y me enamoré —susurró ella suavemente.

Wally dejó de respirar en ese mismo momento. Se había quedado, literalmente, congelado.

—Sé que puedo estar actuando un poco rara, pero estoy rogando por poder salir de esto con vida. Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo. —El chico estaba por abrir su boca para contradecir eso, pero ella lo interrumpió—. Guarda tus consejos porque no los escucharé. Puede que tengas razón, pero no importa, porque hay un millón de razones por las que debería renunciar a ti —confesó ella con dolor—. Quizás debería buscar una manera de dejarte ir, pero... no quiero. Quizás soy egoísta, pero te necesito. Wally, esto no es un cuento de hadas, no hay finales felices y...

—Saldremos ganando, te lo juro —dijo él ahora realmente motivado por sentirse correspondido. Era como si hubiera un nuevo motivo por el cual luchar y un raro pero placentero brío recorría su cuerpo casi como un cosquilleo satisfactorio.

—Wally, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo último que dije? —interrogó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Me quedé en la parte en que te habías enamorado perdidamente de mi increíble e inigualable belleza —jugueteó él acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja de la empática—. Pero debes de decirme que es lo que está pasando, es la única forma.

—Si te contara lo que hice, ¿me darías la espalda? Y si parezco peligrosa, ¿te asustarías? Porque hay algo saliendo de mí, algo peligroso —advirtió ella.

—Sabes que nunca lo haría. Rae, debes ver que hay dentro tuyo.

 _ **«¡NO! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Eres malvada! ¡Eres todo lo malo! ¡Prefiero morir que dejar que me cures!».**_

El cruel recuerdo de esa pesadilla se repitió en la cabeza de ella atormentándola.

—No puedo —susurró ella negando—. Se lo que quieres, siento la preocupación en tu corazón, pero no puedo. Mejor déjame sola, no intentes ayudarme, solo... te dañaría. Eres tan cálido y tan cariñoso... tan confiado. Si te dañase, no podría soportarlo. Por favor...

—No te dejaré sola. Medita Rae, estaré contigo. Te lo prometí, ¿lo recuerdas? —. Él asió la mano de ella con fuerza, brindándole todo su apoyo—. No te soltaré la mano. Hazlo, así podremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Ella pudo ver la determinación y el valor en los ojos de él. Entonces ella confió y una minúscula sonrisa emergió de sus labios.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, estaré aquí.

— _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ —conjuró lentamente su mantra, acompasando su respiración y entrando en un estado contemplativo _._

La habitación se desvanece mientras Raven siente como sus átomos se dispersan por el vacío entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Se concentra en llegar al centro de su mismo ser.

 _«He aprendido a controlar todos mis pensamientos, a utilizar mi mente para controlar mis recovecos más oscuros. Ahora lo necesito»._

Hay un momento de quietud, un momento en el que el calor y el frío son uno. Un momento congelado entre el tic tac de un reloj. Y un furioso trueno da eco al dolor que crece en su alma empática.

Primero la oscuridad, más espesa y profunda que el negro más oscuro. Entonces, de repente, colores demenciales, espirales, vueltas y más vueltas, formas retorcidas y siluetas. Luego calor, y de nuevo frío.

Locura yendo un paso más allá de la locura.

Siente las sensaciones mucho antes de que las obscenas monstruosidades sean quemadas visualmente en su cabeza. El frío la acaricia con sus dedos terroríficos y helados, tirando de ella, arrojándola, empujándola hacia abajo, abajo, siempre abajo.

Se resiste, luchando, aferrándose, pero las sensaciones están por todas partes y presionan con tanta fuerza su magullada mente. Un frío tan penetrante, tan doloroso. Es como un infierno ártico.

Raven se sumerge en las profundidades de su mente, pero el frío termina de repente. El calor de las profundidades interiores que no existía un instante antes aparece y la rodea. Su piel se tensa, cuando aguas hirvientes la aferran con una garra ineludible.

De nuevo es empujada hacia abajo, desplomándose con dureza hacia la membrana que flota en calma en los mares dimensionales de su mente.

La inconciencia viene y va.

Ella comenzó a caminar descendiendo hacia las sombras oscuras y la arquitectura deformada del paisaje.

Hasta que llega al muro que limita todo.

La luz nunca llega hasta aquí. Ni tampoco el reconfortante calor de las estrellas. Aquí siempre hay oscuridad, y tristeza. Y a menudo... desesperación.

 _ **«Yo soy tú, Raven. Eres tan malvada como yo».**_

—¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Azar? —preguntó ella viendo el paredón—. Azar... siento odio. Azar... quiero... matar. Tú me enseñaste que el pacifismo es fuerza, no debilidad. Pero te equivocabas. Te equivocabas. Siento que la maldad de mi padre crece en mi interior y me asustan mis pensamientos. Pensamientos de muerte, de destrucción. De poder. Y lo que me asusta no es tenerlos... sino que me _gusten_. Dame consuelo, Azar. No puedo soportar en lo que me he convertido.

Ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ella y de repente dos más se unieron. Un rugido sacudió el panorama mental y Raven se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Trigon se paró frente a ella, un gigante que se cernía amenazadoramente arriba.

 _ **«En las entrañas de tu interior, un monstruo espera».**_ Recordó al instante la frase de esa mujer de blanco. No era la sombra el monstruo, era su padre. Otra vez se había equivocado.

—Oh, no.

Su padre, la encarnación del mal, nacido en otra dimensión. Su padre, que vive en los pliegues más oscuros de su ser-alma.

Raven levitó hacia él, se preparó para gritar su mantra y enviarlo de vuelta a la dimensión infernal de donde vino. Pero tan pronto como lo miró a los ojos rojos como la sangre e intentó hablar, su voz se había ido. Se quedó mirando el rostro del horror infernal y, aunque movió la boca, fue como si le hubieran arrancado la voz de la garganta. Raven fue arrojada de vuelta a las sombras. Ella preparó otro ataque y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

Voló directamente hacia su padre. ¿Por qué no podía enviar a Trigon de dónde vino? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

Ella estaba flotando ahora; flotando en una sala de almacenamiento aleatoria en la torre, el agua salía volando de los sumideros y objetos aleatorios flotaban alrededor envueltos en energía oscura. La habitación comenzó a derretirse, resbalando y goteando para revelar a sus amigos ser cercenados y el fuego del infierno bailando y saltando alrededor de un paisaje rojo. Trigon lanzó un puño encima de ella y la envió directo al fuego. Raven se recuperó en el aire y voló directo hacia él nuevamente.

Docenas de demonios de fuego la seguían mientras intentaba gritar su hechizo que parecía estar trancado en la parte superior de su garganta. El resultado fue el mismo, ya que no salió nada. Fue golpeada y un acero ardiente, como brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, la envió volando hacia atrás en la oscuridad.

Raven se levantó cautelosamente para observar ahora el panorama mientras la bañaba una luz de colores. Levantó la vista para ver la gran vidriera circular de una iglesia. Su estómago se hundió al darse cuenta de la realidad. Sus amigos la rodeaban. Observó horrorizada cómo uno por uno desaparecía. Estaba enojada, pero además frustrada. ¿Por qué no estaba su magia funcionando? Nuevamente, sentía como su poder la abandonaba, como le había pasado en diversas ocasiones.

Trigon sonrió ante su impotencia. Ella se dirigió hacia su padre tratando de pronunciar su hechizo, pero su voz no salía. Él la golpeó rápidamente, como si no fuera más que una mosca patética e inofensiva. Sintió una sacudida cuando se estrelló contra varios bancos.

Sus ojos ahora brillaban blancos y se recuperó para enfrentar al demonio una vez más.

—¿Creíste que le librarías de mí, niña ilusa? Déjame salir.

—¡No te liberaré! —gritó por fin. — ¡No me convertiré en tu hija de la muerte! ¡Si tengo que morir para detenerte, lo haré!

Dio un paso adelante decidida. La hechicera cerró sus ojos y de sus manos finalmente comenzó a emanar energía oscura. Unas cadenas mágicas, negras como el ónix, emergieron del suelo y se enrollaron alrededor de Trigon, ciñéndose a su alrededor e impidiéndole moverse.

Lo mantendría sellado dentro de su cabeza si era necesario.

—Esto no me detendrá.

—¡Pero yo si te voy a detener! —gritó Raven. Trigon dejó escapar un rugido tremendo que sacudió el suelo y derribó las paredes. Las vidrieras sobre ella se derrumbaron y llovieron como piedras preciosas afiladas, piezas de colores vivos, cortando su cuerpo. El cristal hizo que brotaran sensaciones de ardor.

—Nunca me vencerás, querida hija. Déjame salir, a mí y a tu otra parte, esa que mantienes tan oculta. Porque tú ya no me sirves para nada.

Los ojos de Trigon parecieron iluminarse y el cuerpo de Raven se cubrió con esas malditas runas una vez más. Extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Sus grabados volvieron a arder hasta adentrarse en la gema roja de su frente. Estaba en llamas. Ella estaba en llamas. Toda la zona estaba en llamas.

Entonces Raven gritó por el dolor.

* * *

 **Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts**

Jonathan Crane siempre supo que todos tenían un miedo que los paralizaba. Algo que los hacía congelarse como maniquíes, solo con un latido cardíaco que aceleraría a velocidades más allá de lo saludable.

Sus cuerpos comenzarían a expulsar sudor y temblores. Bueno, en realidad, no todas las personas tenían la misma reacción exacta. Hubo otros que tuvieron pequeñas reacciones peculiares que definitivamente valieron la pena observar. Estas reacciones diferentes siempre lo divertían sin fin.

Por ejemplo, un miedo simple que un paciente había tenido eran las cucarachas. Parecía algo bastante inofensivo. Jonathan procedió a encontrar una. Solo una. Solo una miserable cucaracha. Al revelar dicho insecto a dicho paciente, el hombre gritó instantáneamente en un tono más alto de lo que Crane pensó que era posible para cualquier hombre después de la pubertad, se orinó en sus pantalones, se abalanzó hacia la puerta cerrada de la celda y procedió a rascarla hasta que las uñas fueron prácticamente destruidas y los dedos sangraron por el daño.

Era placentero verlo, amaba su trabajo. Ahora, si esas no eran razones suficientes para descartar reacciones adversas, el brillante acto del paciente de desmayarse por la sobrecarga de adrenalina y el miedo parecía una buena razón.

Los pacientes eran, por supuesto, casos fáciles de roer para el psiquiatra experto, y pronto se aburrió de su previsibilidad, en como terminaban ellos luego de ser gaseados hasta la muerte, retorciéndose en el suelo de las pequeñas cámaras frigoríficas hasta que dejaron de moverse y Crane ordenó que se deshicieran de ellos.

Nunca cuestionó dónde terminaron los cuerpos tampoco. ¿Por qué molestarse? Después de las muchas muertes en los años desde que se conoció la evolución de Crane hacia un criminal y comenzaron a aparecer más y más criminales en Gotham, no fue tan raro que se descubrieran cuerpos en contenedores de basura o en los automóviles de las personas, pudriéndose con moscas dando vueltas.

Como se dijo al principio, Jonathan sabía que todos tenían un extremo miedo a algo. Ya sea debido a experiencias traumáticas en el pasado, o simplemente a un instinto humano básico para temer a algo desconocido y ajeno a ellos.

Atemorizar al enemigo era fundamental. Había aprendido que el miedo era su aliado. El miedo mutila con más rapidez que cualquier arma de guerra. Para él, el miedo es la raíz de todas las emociones negativas. Si quieres controlar a alguien, haz que sienta miedo. El miedo vence a más personas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ningún poder roba tan eficazmente a la mente todos sus poderes de actuar y razonar como el miedo.

Y su famosa toxina del miedo es lo que seguramente lo había traído a un nuevo cliente.

Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con cuello, un chaleco suéter marrón y un traje azul oscuro con las más finas rayas. Sus gafas con montura plateada adornaba sus ojos. Se acomodó en su asiento al frente del otro hombre, con un bolígrafo entre los dedos y una lata de gas del miedo bajo la manga por si acaso.

—Entonces, doctor Crane, ¿cómo es que funciona su famosa droga sintetizada? —curioseó Hermano Sangre reparando en el líquido dentro de la probeta de cristal que ahora estaba en su mano.

—Es fácil, señor Sebastian —dijo él comenzando su explicación—, mi famosa toxina actúa en una región cerebral concreta: la amígdala, una pequeña estructura alojada en el seno del sistema límbico, nuestro «cerebro emocional». Respeto el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo. —Hizo una pausa, sopesando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras—. Es por eso que hago lo que hago.

—Interesante —dijo el anciano realmente fascinado.

Era la verdad. Todo en la vida de Crane, todo, se remonta a su fascinación por el miedo, desde acurrucarse en las historias de fantasmas que la abuela Keeny le prohibió leer entre la seguridad de las estanterías de la biblioteca de la ciudad de Georgia cuando era niño, hasta sumergir una jeringa llena de su toxina en el brazo de un preso de asilo suplicante y aterrorizado.

Los músculos pueden atrofiarse, el cerebro puede deteriorarse, y cada corazón vivo debe algún día dejar de latir, pero mientras el hombre existiera, el miedo nunca podría morir. "Respeto" era una palabra demasiado simple para la devoción de Crane; abrazó el miedo con el ardor de un amante, la reverencia de un adorador y las intenciones de un conquistador. Crane no solo admiraba y estudiaba el miedo: se había convertido en eso. La línea metafórica que separaba a Jonathan Crane y _El Espantapájaros_ se volvía más borrosa con cada día que pasaba, y eso estaba bien para él. No le molestó la transformación; más bien, lo encontró liberador, dichoso, emocionante.

—¿Esto es lo que le solicité, no es así? —preguntó Hermano Sangre agitando con cuidado el invaluable líquido.

—Sobre eso, Sebastian, pude sintetizar la droga que me pidió, pero es... demasiado concentrada. Integré amapolas a la toxina, una rara flor que crece en las montañas de Bután, para aumentar su eficacia exponencialmente —notificó Crane—. Para lo que la va a usar no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero que sepa que cualquier humano común y corriente no resistiría a una dosis concentrada tan alta. Moriría al instante después de agonizar.

—Oh, no se preocupe, mi interés es que mi objetivo viva —dijo Hermano Sangre restándole importancia a eso.

—¿Y entonces? —inquirió Crane un poco confundido.

—No estamos hablando de un humano común y corriente.

—¿Metahumano? —preguntó el psiquiatra con creciente curiosidad.

—No precisamente —manifestó Hermano Sangre—. Le agradezco que haya cumplido con su trabajo, encontrará que el dinero ya ha sido depositado en su cuenta bancaria, doctor.

—Entonces ya me puedo retirar.

Enderezándose en el escritorio, Crane miró su reloj y luego agarró su maletín. Era casi la hora de su cita para almorzar, y odiaba no llegar a tiempo.

—¿Cómo la administro? —quiso saber Hermano Sangre.

—Puede inyectarse o administrarse en forma de gas —informó Crane—. Es más efectiva la última forma, la droga penetra incluso a través de los ojos y la piel, es ineludible. Déjeme advertirle por última vez que esto demolerá la psiquis a quien se la dé.

—Doctor —dijo el anciano y una cruel sonrisa nació en su semblante—, pero si eso es justamente lo que deseo, destrozar por completo los muros de su mente.

* * *

 **Jump City - Torre de los Titanes**

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que me controles! ¡Aléjate! ¡Azar, ayúdame! ¡Vete!

Raven chilló.

Y no solo eso, sino que se encorvó, retorcida en una agonía tan horrible que incluso Kid Flash sintió que le cortaba el aliento. Su espalda estaba arqueada por una tensión antinatural, cada parte de ella estaba rígida mientras gritaba y gruñía y parecía no poder detenerse, sin importar cuánto intentara calmarla, primero verbalmente y luego físicamente.

Pero, para sorpresa de él, repentinamente todo se detuvo. Todo estaba paz y en relativa quietud. La chica yacía completamente inmóvil y su respiración estaba moderada. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

¿Había despertado ya de su estado meditativo? ¿O se había quedado dormida?

—Raven, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Wally acercándose a ella.

Pero inmediatamente la vio abrir sus ojos y no era lo que esperaba ver.

Para nada.

Sus preciosos ojos violáceos ahora eran cuatro fogonazos maléficos. Ella, a una velocidad sorprendente que incluso lo sorprendió a él, se enderezó en la cama y lo aferró fuertemente del cuello con una de sus manos amenazando con estrangularlo.

—Apártate de mí humano, antes de que te destruya —amenazó ella ahora con una voz diabólicamente deformada _._

—Su-suéltame —murmuró él tratando de retirar la mano de Raven de su cuello y zafarse del poderoso agarre, pero parecía imposible. Tenía una fuerza indescriptible que era realmente sorprendente para el claro estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba.

—Te mataré, chico. Perderán ante mí —auguró la chica de manera tenebrosa con una mueca perversa. Era innegable que no era ella misma en este momento.

—Trigon me mataría si pudiera, estoy seguro, no se contentaría con amenazarme. ¡Aún no es tarde! Raven, por favor, escúchame. Dentro de tu alma, escúchame. Tú no eres tu padre. No eres Trigon. ¡Puedes luchar contra él!

Pareció ser que esas simples palabras hicieron efecto porque Raven lo soltó.

Pronto un frío entumeció sus sentidos.

Raven agarró su cabeza y dejó escapar un grito débil ante las sensaciones que la bombardeaban. El mundo a su alrededor era ruidoso... demasiado ruidoso. Las sensaciones latían a través de ella, la marea de voces se elevó a un tono alto. Se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza apretada entre las palmas de sus manos, esperando aplastarla como una nuez. Raven necesitaba silencio. ¡Pero no había nada que hacer! Sus emociones salieron de ella, enviando objetos a su alrededor en un torbellino de destrucción. Los mismos flotaban en la habitación y luego comenzaron a girar en un torrente antes de romperse.

La Torre se sacudió otra vez con un poderoso terremoto y una explosión de energía viajó a través de la hechicera. La oscuridad consumió el área. Raven sintió su energía pulsando dentro y como la misma se fugaba de ella. Los colores se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras el mundo se volvía negro.

Wally vio como una extraña sustancia negra empezaba a brotar por todos los poros de Raven y formaba una tempestad de penumbra.

Su ser-alma es la parte de ella que es Trigon. Ahora está fuera de control. La opaca silueta del alma de Raven cubrió toda la habitación.

—¡Corre! ¡No puedo controlarlo! ¡Huye! —exclamó Raven tratando de frenarlo, pero era imposible.

Kid Flash, en contra de toda lógica, se aproximó a la chica decidido a ayudarla, pero fue empujado lejos por ese tifón. Su espalda colisionó fuertemente contra la pared la cual se agrietó un poco por la potencia del golpe.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Robin que, por el temblor que agitó la edificación, entró finalmente en la habitación de Kid Flash junto a los otros Titanes y Roy para ver qué sucedía, y lo que advirtió hizo que sus ojos se abrieran excesivamente bajo su antifaz.

Parecía una escena sacada de una película de horror.

Raven levitaba en la cama y una extraña materia negra la envolvía en un remolino contiguo a despojos de varios objetos despedazados. Las sombras bailaban alrededor de los cuatros muros. Miles de voces que hablaban en un dialecto inteligible sonaban al mismo tiempo, como un cántico diabólico.

—Pero, ¿qué diablos es esto? —preguntó Speedy realmente ofuscado por lo que estaba observando. ¿Qué le sucedía a Raven?

—Me empujó cuando intenté tocarla —comunicó Kid Flash sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Echó un vistazo a su traje y algunas partes parecían haberse derretido.

—¡Quizás solo tengamos que tocarla un poco más fuerte! —exclamó Chico Bestia saltando hacia la empática transformándose en un gorila, pero también esa energía lo mandó a volar lejos por una de las ventanas rotas de la habitación. Transformado ahora en un halcón, volvió a entrar y se paró junto a sus amigos—. Creo que mejor no —murmuró ahora nervioso.

—No me gusta tener que hacer esto, Raven —dijo Starfire. Sus ojos y manos se iluminaron de verde y disparó un starbolt con intención de socorrer a su amiga, pero esa cosa negra parecía impenetrable. El cañón sónico de Cyborg tampoco sirvió.

—¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Por favor, deténganme! —profirió Raven en un alarido lastimoso. — ¡No controlo mi ser-alma! ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer!

—¡No! ¡No te atacaré, Raven! —prorrumpió el velocista—. Podemos salir de esto juntos. Intenta luchar, lo conseguirás.

—M-me duele —murmuró la empática apretando los dientes en un intento de soportar el padecimiento que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Raven! ¡Inténtalo! —gritó Wally desde su posición—. Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes.

—¡Dar ánimos no servirá de nada! ¡Tenemos que romper su conexión! —comunicó Robin lanzando varios birdarangs, pero estos parecían no valer para nada. Evidentemente acercarse tampoco era una solución.

Terra utilizó su poder y varios fragmentos de pequeños escombros sobrenadaron en el aire antes de dirigirse hacia Raven, pero las rocas se pulverizaron cuando hicieron contacto.

—Bien, lo tengo. Háganse a un lado —indicó Speedy sacando una flecha explosiva de su carcaj. Se puso en posición, tensó el arco mientras apuntaba a su objetivo, entrecerró un ojo y disparó.

La flecha implosionó cuando tocó esa sustancia negra y el cuerpo de Raven fue impulsado contra la pared por inercia gracias a la detonación. Pareció surtir efecto porque todo frenó finalmente y esa sustancia negra retornó al cuerpo de la hechicera.

—¿Raven? —preguntó Robin acercándose a la nombrada con cautela luego de esperar unos segundos.

En ese momento, los ojos de la empática se abrieron. Desorientada, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo tembloroso. Con todo su cuerpo tiritando como si tuviera frío, se sentó y presionó sus manos contra su frente.

—Estoy bien...—informó luego de toser un poco—, aunque me gustaría que Roy me explicara por qué me lanzó una bomba atómica atada a una flecha.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Speedy rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y una media sonrisa en su cara—. Solo quería asegurarme de que volvieras a la normalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Volándome hasta New Jersey? —curioseó ella con sátira—. Podrías haber lanzado un cubo de agua fría.

—Raven, no es momento de sarcasmos —espetó Robin con seriedad.

—Lo siento, las excursiones familiares siempre me dejan un poco tambaleante —se disculpó la empática y luego comunicó la terrible noticia—. Él... se acerca.

Ella percibió como el miedo crecía en todos sus amigos.

—¿Así que Trigon volverá a atacar la tierra? —preguntó Robin tratando de procesar la aterradora revelación.

—Si, pero ahora es mucho peor —advirtió Raven.

—Bien, porque sonaba aburrido —agregó Chico Bestia de manera jocosa.

—¡No es un chiste, idiota! —reprendió Terra golpeando al cambiante en su cabeza con un puño.

— _Auch_ —se quejó el chico verde.

—Él no está solo esta vez —siguió informando la empática.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Cyborg.

—Tiene ayuda, aquí en la tierra —anunció Raven—, pero no solo estoy hablando de la Iglesia de la Sangre. Parece que me tiene a mí.

—¿Te tiene? —preguntó Wally sin entender.

—Oh, dios —se inquietó Robin entendiendo al fin.

—Dios no tiene mucho que hacer en esto —repuso Cyborg con gravedad—. Nos estás queriendo decir...

—Si —afirmó Raven con abatimiento—. Cada día me resulta más difícil controlarme. Y puede que un día no pueda resistir la poderosa llamada de Trigon. Pero mientras pueda, por favor, dejen que sea yo misma.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

—¿Las siete trompetas? —preguntó Batman, sin comprender completamente, luego de escuchar la delirante historia que relató la maga de la Liga.

—Es una metáfora bíblica, del fin del mundo —comunicó Zatanna—. Raven me mostró esa visión de lo que se aproxima.

—¿Y por qué considerar significativa una simple visión? —indagó ahora Hal Jordan.

—Porque esa visión parece similar a la que yo tuve cuando observé futuros alternos mediante un hechizo reverso —informó Zatanna viendo a todos los presentes—. Miles de criaturas infernales atacaran nuestro mundo, de eso no hay duda.

—Los invasores son nocturnos, quieren bloquear el sol para vivir en la oscuridad perpetua —dijo Doctor Fate.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó en tono de burla Flash dirigiendo sus ojos a Batman.

—No es una broma —espetó este sin nada de gracia entornando los ojos—. Esto está más allá de toda lógica y luchar contra algo que no comprendemos nos llevará a una derrota asegurada.

—Constantine, usaste la llave _Keshanti_. ¿Qué pudiste observar? —preguntó Doctor Fate viendo al nigromante que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación porque estaba muy concentrado... bebiendo una botella de ron. Ni siquiera tuvo el recato de usar un vaso. Puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera en una situación grave podía dejar de beber.

—Lo típico, pasado trágico, triste —indicó con simpleza John limpiándose con su manga el resto de bebida que había quedado en el borde de su boca—. La oveja negra. Rechazada por la sociedad, excéntrica y solitaria.

—Suena triste —comentó Superman.

—¿Bien? —apuró Batman para que el exorcista hablara.

—Está bien, supongo que vamos por el principio —dijo John parándose frente a todos comenzado a narrar—. Raven, luego de descubrir la profecía y el destino que le aguardaba desde su nacimiento, se exilió de Azarath a temprana edad y fue a la Tierra para prevenir la inminente llegada del demonio Trigon, pero dejando a cambio inconcluso su entrenamiento el cual era necesario para ella. Pero, cuando se fue, los monjes ya habían hecho el daño. Crearon un muro en su mente para reprimir la mayor cantidad de emociones posibles y así evitar que la chica fuera capaz de sentir. Ese fue su primer error, del cual ustedes, basuras incompetentes, también son culpables por negarse a ayudarla —despreció ahora despotricando y señalando acusadoramente a todos, que ahora lo miraban con extrañeza por su arrebato imprevisto—. Como aborrezco a los superhéroes, escondido detrás de esas capas a prueba de balas, lo único que ustedes logran malditos bastardos hijos de...

—¡John! —prorrumpió Zatanna llevándose una mano a la frente. Quizás tendría que transformarlo en conejo nuevamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él con una sonrisita.

—¿Y el otro error? —indagó ahora Shazam.

—Sumado a su deficiente capacitación, Raven estaba sufriendo un torbellino emocional muy grande —siguió el nigromante con su explicación—. Con su afán de poder mantener sus emociones bajo un control total y desembarazarse de las mismas, cometió el gran error de disociar su mente, y desorganizar su _Yo_ creando entidades corporizadas de las mismas dentro de su psique. La felicidad, timidez, valentía, ira, pereza, conocimiento y pasión. Siete emociones. Logró materializarlas a todas en algo concreto, haciéndolo mentalmente más entendible, justificable y manejable, para poder estabilizar la "armonía" entre las mismas y ella misma.

—Suena bastante complicado —dijo Aquaman algo enmarañado con la explicación del extraño hombre rubio.

—¿Y contra qué vamos a pelear específicamente? —exigió saber Batman, algo descontento por no comprender nada de lo que estaba exponiendo Constantine.

—Raven nunca lo supo ni se dio cuenta que con esta escisión divisoria de sus emociones también le dio cuerpo e independencia a una estructura arcaica, arquetípica, antigua como la vida misma, una octava personificación que nunca tuvo intención de crear, denominada... _La Sombra_ —expuso finalmente John.

Era totalmente consciente de las miradas confundidas de todos, pero no había otra forma de explicar. La magia en si misma era compleja y más aun para legos ignorantes como ellos.

—Uy, la sombra, suena tenebroso, ¿no lo crees? —ridiculizó Barry en un tono sombrío pero burlesco a Oliver que estaba a su lado, pero la mirada dura que le dio la amazona de la Liga lo hizo tragar hondo y encogerse en su asiento—. Lo siento, no hablo más —se excusó en un susurro.

—¿La sombra? ¿Y qué rayos es eso? —sondeó Hal Jordan.

—En términos que sean fáciles de entender para ustedes, la sombra corresponde a la parte oscura del alma de todo ser humano conjunto de las frustraciones, temores, inseguridades, rencor y agresividad —explicó ahora Doctor Fate que seguía sin problemas el ritmo de la explicación.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Wonder Woman.

—Ahí están nuestros miedos, traumas del pasado, decepciones que nos envenenan, los sueños no realizados por indecisión y que se convierten en tiburones frustrados navegando en nuestra personalidad —siguió exponiendo Constantine—. Si los escondemos, esos demonios internos adquieren mayor ferocidad y si los silenciamos nos acabarán controlando. La sombra es más destructiva, insidiosa y peligrosa cuando más la "reprimimos". Todo el mundo tiene una sombra, y cuanto más oculta está de la vida consciente del individuo, más negra y más densa es. La sombra no es mala, todos poseemos una, todos tenemos algo de villano dentro de nuestro interior, nuestros propios demonios. Sin embargo, Raven, al disociar su mente y sus emociones, sin planearlo le brindó a esta parte de su personalidad una entidad corpórea independiente, le brindó un cuerpo astral para sostenerse y sublevarse.

—¿Y qué es ahora específicamente? —preguntó Shazam.

—Un parásito psíquico con ansias de tomar poder y control tanto del cuerpo, mente y alma de Raven —explicó ahora Zatanna.

—Creo que necesitamos más información —señaló Green Arrow.

—Inicialmente, solo podemos observar el impacto de su presencia y, hasta que no podamos verlo, seremos inconscientes proveedores de su requerida nutrición —expresó Constantine—. Se estuvo alimentando desde siempre de sus emociones reprimidas, arrasando de paso con su poder y sus energías. Para empeorar más la situación si es posible, se hizo "amiga", por así decirlo, y terminó fusionándose con la emoción más temida, rechazada y tabú de Raven: la ira y herencia repudiada de su padre. Por eso cuando visité su mente no encontré esa emoción en particular. Un patógeno psíquico virulento, le damos de comer, se alimenta de represiones, pensamientos y residuos psíquicos, y finalmente, cuando esté en su punto culmine, para lo cual no falta mucho, termina matando a su anfitrión, su huésped... a Raven —sentenció finalmente el rubio.

—Bien, ¿y cuál es el siguiente objetivo de esta entidad? —preguntó Superman.

—Ya está sucediendo, un golpe de estado psíquico. El parásito puede usurpar y desplazar a la persona, que se convierte en su títere y marioneta. Este proceso quiere ser acelerado por Hermano Sangre mediante un ritual —contestó Constantine al kryptoniano—. Él le quiere brindar a este ente no solo una gran fuerza y una barrera inquebrantable a nivel mental, sino también un cuerpo físico, real, de carne y hueso. La mente de Raven ahora mismo es un campo de batalla, azotado y desgarrado, arrancado de la misma estructura de la realidad. Y ese muro que crearon en Azarath está a punto de ser tumbado.

—El problema no es el muro en sí mismo, sino lo que hay detrás —habló Zachary por primera vez desde que entró al lugar.

—¿Y qué hay tras ese muro? —quiso saber Wonder Woman.

—Estuve en su mente y la respuesta parece ser bastante factible —manifestó el nigromante. — ¿Recuerdan cuando Trigon vino a la Tierra y casi ocasiona el fin de todo? La chica pudo desterrarlo. Quizás el presupuesto más viable es que lo haya mandado a otra dimensión porque él no puede ser aniquilado completamente.

—Pero eso no fue así —agregó Aquaman comprendiendo un poco más.

—No. Trigon es un demonio astuto, inteligente —siguió Constantine—. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, menos por su progenie. Ese día, luego de que Raven lo derrotara, su alma encontró un lugar donde adherirse, casi como una garrapata. Experimenté el dolor de Raven. Ella está librando una batalla por ella misma, pero también por toda la humanidad. Trigon maneja su mente y desgarra su ser y desea destruir todo lo que su hija ama. Él sabe que ella quiere gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no puede. Sabe que solo desea abrazar la vida, pero tiene miedo. Su alma no está maldita, sino que es la maldición misma.

—Pobre chica —susurró la amazona con pena llevándose una mano hacia su boca.

—Trigon vive dentro de Raven sin que ella se haya percatado —reveló Constantine ante la mirada seria de todos ahora—. Detrás de ese muro logró esconderse sin que su hija advirtiera su presencia porque detrás de esa muralla es donde ella nunca se atrevía a mirar, era su parte reprimida. En resumen, Raven es un receptáculo ahora mismo y Hermano Sangre desea sacar a flote a los dos, a Trigon y _La Sombra_.

—Pero si la encerramos quizás...—sugirió Aquaman, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre con casco.

—No, las cosas deben seguir su flujo —aclaró Doctor Fate seguidamente como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la amazona sin creer lo que escuchaba. — ¿Acaso enloqueciste o ese casco te ajusta el cerebro y no te deja pensar?

—La Atalaya podría ser un lugar suficiente para contenerla —insinuó Green Arrow.

—¿Zatanna? —nombró Wonder Woman a la maga para que dijera algo y corrigiera la idea de Fate.

—No. Opino igual que él —dijo la maga negando con la cabeza totalmente resignada—. Actuamos tarde, y encerrarla solo retrasará lo inevitable. Baron Winters ya lo predijo, el destino de Raven está escrito. E incluso si consultáramos con Madame Xanadu ella consideraría lo mismo.

—Las cosas ya no pueden cambiarse. Pero todo se equilibrará al final —vaticinó Fate—. El balance será mantenido.

—¿Equilibrará? —A Superman eso no le sonaba bien—. Entonces... ¿la chica debe... morir?

—Quizás pueda evitarse y podamos salvarla. Si nosotros... —solicitó Flash pensando en el bienestar de la joven, pero un fuerte golpe en la mesa interrumpió su pedido.

—¡Idiotas, jamás podrán derrotarla y enfrentarse con poderes que no entienden! —exclamó Constantine con su puño sobre la superficie, ahora un poco molesto. ¿Por qué no podían entender? —. Escuchen, para derrotar totalmente a Raven es necesario eliminar por completo su alma. Aunque destrocen su cuerpo ella se restaurará. En realidad, su cuerpo es solo un recipiente y probablemente lo único capaz de eliminar su alma por completo es algo que la chica ya descubrió. Ella está desesperada, desea la humanidad con todo su ser, nos valdremos de eso también. Luego será una oportunidad entre mil. Dejaremos que Hermano Sangre obtenga a Raven y una vez que el ritual esté completo y _La Sombra_ salga a flote aprovecharemos esa oportunidad para purificar esa parte junto con ella y cualquier rastro de Trigon, y yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. No hay tiempo que perder, ustedes reúnanse para salvaguardar la Tierra ya que miles de demonios ingresarán a este plano incluido el papi de la chica —ordenó con severidad.

—¿Planeas entregarla al enemigo así tan fácilmente? —preguntó Batman frunciendo el entrecejo. El plan de Constantine sonaba realmente estúpido. Era absurdo en cierto sentido.

—Claro, ¿acaso no me explique bien, Batsy? ¿O quieres que también te elabore un esquema?

—¿Y aprovecharte de la desesperación de la chica? ¿Acaso no tienes alma? —preguntó Superman viendo con algo de recelo al hombre rubio.

—¿Mi alma? No me hagas reír —dijo el nigromante con socarronería. Si solo supieran—. Soy el bastardo que tiene un montón de trucos mágicos que seguro no les van a gustar, pero si salvar sus culos con mallas. ¡Así que abróchense los cinturones amigos, este será un viaje movido! —profirió y salió del lugar antes de perder los estribos, porque sinceramente estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Que sujeto tan extraño —criticó Wonder Woman.

—Solo un bufón —se burló Zachary viendo la puerta por donde el nigromante salió, seguramente buscando la cocina para seguir bebiendo.

—¿Timador, bufón, ladrón, mago? Se han dicho muchas cosas sobre John Constantine, si, y todo el mundo que le conoce tiene su propia teoría —agregó Doctor Fate viendo también por donde el hombre se había retirado—. Pero, en realidad, no es más que un hombre. Y quizás un día, si le dejamos, pueda ser un héroe.

Zatanna caminó hacia Batman, el cual se había levantado de su lugar en la mesa para retirarse también. Él se giró cuando vio a la maga acercarse.

—¿Has visto a J'onn? —preguntó en un susurro Zatanna, dirigiendo sus ojos a todos los que estaban sentados en el salón, ahora dialogando y debatiendo entre ellos—. Es raro que no esté en la reunión. Siempre es puntual.

—Lo mandamos a una misión como infiltrado junto Miss Martian al mitin que Hermano Sangre organizó para el día de hoy —comunicó él con exactitud—. Ya sabes, ellos tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma. Necesitamos averiguar...

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Los ojos se Zatanna se abrieron y él pudo percibir el miedo en su semblante.

—J'onn sabe cuidarse solo, Zee —susurró Batman confundido por el temor de la maga—. No los descubrirán.

—Psimon está en sus filas, Bruce —informó ella en un tono trémulo.

* * *

 **Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts**

La iglesia, en su parte principal, era de un barroco recargado, con paredes y altares dorados.

—Bien, observa niño, la magnificencia de nuestro señor —indicó Mother Mayhem empujando al chico de rodillas al suelo para que observara todo desde un buen lugar en el balcón de la capilla.

—Púdrete, maldita —insultó Jason con verdadero desprecio hacia la mujer que lo había torturado sin piedad hace un rato.

Ella apretó su puño. Quizás no había sido muy estricta con el martirio. Debía ser más rigurosa con el correctivo o su señor se molestaría con ella.

Sebastian estaba parado ante sus acólitos en la capilla. Iluminado tan sólo por la luz de las velas, él contaba una historia de tal odio y alevosía que Jason estaba tiritando. Un discurso enfermizo sobre como la humanidad merecía ser purificada y como un tal Scath lograría tal hazaña junto a su hija, discurso que los fanáticos escuchaban atentamente.

—En este lugar, en esta fecha, el mundo cambiará para siempre —expuso con voz profunda—. Empujado a la clandestinidad, me veo obligado a dirigirme al mundo desde las entrañas de la Tierra, confinado entre estas cuatro paredes. Pero éste es mi paraíso, el útero perfecto para mi obra—Hizo una pausa—. Y, sin embargo, incluso aquí percibo los pasos de las almas ignorantes que me persiguen..., dispuestas a hacer lo que haga falta para frustrar la misión que tengo por delante. Con pureza de conciencia les entrego el regalo de la esperanza, de la salvación, del mañana. Y, sin embargo, todavía hay quienes me persiguen como si fuera un perro rabioso, alimentados por la arrogante creencia de que estoy loco. Como a Galileo Galilei, el desventurado astrónomo que fue castigado con severidad por insinuar que Dios había colocado a la humanidad en un lugar que no era el centro de Su universo. Igual que los clérigos ciegos que conspiraron para que se ajusticiara a Copérnico, me desprecian como a un demonio, temerosos de que haya atisbado la verdad. Pero yo no soy un profeta, yo soy la salvación. Al igual que ellos, yo soy un iluminado.

El anciano hombre avanzó y habló a la multitud.

—Los engranajes han estado en movimiento durante mucho tiempo —dijo el anciano—. Estamos en una nueva Edad Media. Siglos atrás, Europa estaba inmersa en su propia miseria. La población vivía hacinada, muerta de hambre y sumida en el pecado y la desesperanza. Era como un bosque demasiado poblado y asfixiado por la sequedad, a la espera del rayo de Dios, la chispa que finalmente encendería un fuego que se extendería por la Tierra y la despejaría de vegetación seca, y permitiría que la luz del sol llegara de nuevo a las raíces sanas. Pregúntense, mis hermanos, ¿qué siguió a la Peste Negra? —preguntó Hermano Sangre. Luego de una breve pausa, en la cual algunas personas murmuraban posibles respuestas, él prosiguió con su discurso—. Todos sabemos la respuesta, el Renacimiento. Un renacer. Siempre ha sido así, a la muerte le sigue el nacimiento. Para alcanzar el paraíso, el hombre debe pasar por el infierno. El infierno se cuece bajo nuestros pies y pronto estallará. Y, cuando lo haga, nada en la Tierra será capaz de detenerlo.

El silencio invadió hasta los rincones más alejados de la capilla. Jason escuchó los latidos desesperados de su corazón por lo que estaba oyendo.

—He decidido tomar medidas drásticas —añadió Hermano Sangre, con voz más enérgica—. Algunos se sentirán horrorizados, pero toda salvación tiene su precio. Algún día, el mundo comprenderá la belleza de mi sacrificio. Porque yo soy la puerta de acceso a la nueva era. Pero soy solo eso, la puerta. Nos falta la llave que abrirá el camino hacia la garantía de un nuevo orden natural. La Gema de Scath es nuestra llave.

 _«¿Qué está diciendo?»,_ pensó J'onn, oculto entre la multitud disfrazado en una forma civil igual que Miss Martian. _«¿Se ha vuelto loco?»_

—¡Miserable sufrimiento! ¡Horrenda desgracia! —despotricó duramente y luego hizo una pausa—. Éste es el paisaje del mañana. Sin control, la humanidad se comporta como una plaga, como un cáncer. Han provocado que salga a la luz el monstruo que habita en nuestro interior. El hombre es el lobo del hombre. Vivimos en el infierno de nueve círculos de Dante. El futuro yergue amenazante ante nosotros. Estamos en el borde del primer círculo, a punto de caer más rápido de lo que hubiéramos imaginado. Son como las matemáticas de Malthus. Los vicios de la humanidad son los precursores del gran ejército de la destrucción, y a menudo terminan el atroz trabajo ellos mismos. En caso de que no concluyan esta guerra de exterminio, cambios climáticos, epidemias, pestilencias y plaga asolarán la Tierra y eliminarán a miles y decenas de miles. En caso de que su éxito sea aún incompleto, una gigantesca e inevitable hambruna vendrá detrás.

Se oyeron murmullos de confusión, incertidumbre y perplejidad entre los congregados.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, J'onn seguía el discurso de Hermano Sangre atentamente.

 _«Sin control, la humanidad se comporta como un cáncer»._

 _«Sin control»_. A J'onn no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—La humanidad necesitó miles de años para progresar desde la rueda al coche. No obstante, sólo transcurrieron décadas desde el coche hasta la nave espacial. Ahora, medimos el progreso científico en semanas. Estamos girando sin control. El abismo entre nosotros se ensancha cada día más, la gente está sumida en un vacío espiritual. Pedimos a gritos respuestas. Lo digo en un sentido literal, créanme —añadió observando a cada uno de los presentes—. Miren a su alrededor. No se han cumplido las promesas del avance. Las promesas de eficacia y sencillez no han traído más que contaminación y caos. Enfermedades nuevas y pestes. Somos una especie fracturada y frenética... que avanza por el sendero de la destrucción. Esta Iglesia intenta tenderle la mano a todo el mundo. Pero cuanto más nos esforzamos, más nos rechazan. Si el mundo exterior pudiera ver esta Iglesia como nosotros, más allá de sus rituales, vería un milagro moderno, una hermandad de almas imperfectas y sencillas que sólo aspiran a ser una voz compasiva en un mundo que gira fuera de control. Pero espero que ustedes permanezcan fieles a mi causa. No hay lugar para dudas ni tibiezas. Porque quiero que sepan, hermanos míos, que los lugares más oscuros del infierno están reservados para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en épocas de crisis moral.

Silencio. El anciano redobló su vehemencia.

—Voy a ser partícipe de una obra maestra, pero mis esfuerzos no se han visto recompensados con trompetas y laureles. Sino con amenazas de muerte. No temo a la muerte, porque ella transforma a los visionaros como yo en mártires y convierte las ideas nobles en movimientos poderosos. La obra de la que seré partícipe es la del mismo Scath, nuestro dios Trigon, es él quien me ha dotado del intelecto, de las herramientas y del coraje necesarios para dar forma a una creación como esta. Ahora el día se acerca. El infierno duerme bajo nuestros pies, preparándose para venir al mundo. Pero no teman, el mismo florecimiento que acabará con la humanidad también será su liberación.

J'onn le miraba, arrebatado. Hermano Sangre hacía gala de una energía en sus movimientos y en su voz que él no había visto jamás en ningún otro lugar ni en ninguna otra persona antes. La voz del hombre estaba teñida de firmeza y convicción. Todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra de Sebastian, el cual hablaba con una oratoria perfecta. Sinceramente entendía porque tenía tantos adeptos y partidarios. Era netamente un líder y cada palabra que salía de sus labios estaba teñida de una inmensurable convicción que sería capaz de convencer a cualquier crédulo.

Cuando terminó, fue como si el mismísimo Satanás hubiera absorbido todo el aire de la sala. Nadie se movió. Las palabras del anciano pendían en la atmósfera.

Las filas de miembros de la Iglesia llenaban la gigantesca sala principal del templo. Sobre un trono rojo sangre, el hermano Sebastian se sentó imperiosamente. Hizo una larga pausa, y después clavó los ojos en la muchedumbre.

—Esta noche, nos encontramos al borde de un precipicio —dijo Hermano Sangre—. No podemos permitirnos ser apáticos. Da igual que consideren esta maldad en términos de Satanás, corrupción o inmoralidad. La fuerza oscura está viva, y crece cada día. No hagan caso omiso. —El anciano bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. La fuerza, aunque poderosa, no es invencible. Escuchen a sus corazones. Juntos podemos alejarnos del abismo. Ha llegado el momento de la purificación de la Tierra —anunció Sebastian—. Sí, la profecía nunca se cumplió y es hora de que la Gema de Scath realice verdaderamente su propósito —sonrió entonces. — ¡Y al crear un nuevo orden mundial, seremos dioses, gobernando al lado de Trigon! ¡Porque solo los dignos sobrevivirán al juicio aprobado! Creyentes, ¡esta es la Iglesia de Hermano Sangre! ¡Una iglesia que nació cuando un pecador vio la luz! ¡Una iglesia que no vacilará hasta que todos los incrédulos se conviertan!

—¡Alabado sea Hermano Sangre! ¡Alabado sea Hermano Sangre! ¡Alabado sea Hermano Sangre! —vitorearon fanáticamente los presentes.

Todos aplaudieron mientras otros alababan al hombre que creían un iluminado. Otros se arrodillaron y rezaron. Sebastian, con una sonrisa en su cara, se levantó de su lugar al tiempo que alzaba las manos en una clara señal para que frenaran las ponderaciones.

— _El público le cree, tiene un magnetismo especial_ —expresó Miss Martian a J'onn mediante su telepatía _._

— _Sus palabras los manipulan, los controlan. Es como si estuvieran hechizados. Quieren creer que puede hacerlos mejor de lo que son_ —alegó él _._

—Mis hermanos, mis hermanas, mis amigos, el obsequio de los aplausos no son para mí. No. Es para ustedes mismos, que vinieron hoy por las ansias y el conocimiento de que las viejas costumbres dejaron de servirnos. Vinieron porque ansían algo nuevo, algo diferente. Se dice que somos una secta adoradores del diablo, que odiamos a los que no pertenecen a este ejército de salvación. Pero yo no los odio porque yo no peleo por odio. Los de afuera no son inferiores, son diferentes. No es que no valgan, tienen... otro valor. No son desechables, solo tienen... una disposición... diferente —agregó pensando sus palabras—. La salvación solo florecerá en almas únicas, nuestro Dios solo la entregará a los que tienen destinos importantes, como ustedes. ¡Y qué gran mundo haríamos para toda la humanidad, los que vivimos por la libertad! —exclamó elevando la voz y los brazos—. Por la verdad. Y por... el amor. Y ha llegado el momento de tomar el lugar que nos pertenece en el mundo. ¿Nuestro obstáculo? La Liga de la Justicia y los Titanes. Esos son nuestros enemigos ahora mismo —dijo, su semblante ahora adornado con desprecio puro—. Su arrogancia, su sed de poder, su barbarie. ¿Y cuánto van a tardar en apuntar sus armas, sus poderes, su magia, contra nosotros? Nuestra iglesia está en guerra. La batalla ya comenzó señores, tenemos que defendernos. Repeler su plan malvado con la simple verdad. Y terminar esto de una vez por todas. —El gentío se inquietó—. No hagan nada mientras les hablo de esto, deben conservar la calma. Controlen sus emociones. —Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se frenaron en dos sujetos particulares ocultos entre la aglomeración de personas. J'onn sintió como su sangre se congeló cuando advirtió los ojos firmes del anciano hacer contacto directo con los suyos—. Algunos no tienen derecho a orar aquí. Entre nosotros hay pecadores, blasfemos. Hay un miembro de la Liga entre la multitud —confesó finalmente. Todas las personas se alteraron, hablando entre ellos, mirando de un lado para el otro tratando de localizar al intruso, luciendo muy nerviosos—. Acérquense hermanos, únanse —concretó.

—No hagas nada. No uses la fuerza, Megan —susurró en voz baja J'onn a la chica.

Cuando la multitud se percató de quienes eran los entremetidos se alejaron inmediatamente de ellos, como si tuvieran una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, dejando a los dos abandonados y vulnerables a las miradas cautelosas de todos los presentes.

—Ellos son la misma clase de personas que me llevaron a una prisión en la cual me torturaron. Me mantuvieron en condiciones infrahumanas. Son la clase de personas que desean abatir nuestra orden. Por el simple crimen de buscar la verdad. Por querer libertad, por anhelar la salvación de este planeta. ¿Quieren que les muestre lo qué le pasa a esta clase de personas? —inquirió Hermano Sangre apretando los puños debajo de su capa—. Han venido a destruir nuestra iglesia, pero les enseñaremos lo que les ocurre a los blasfemos.

J'onn sabía que no había otra manera. Pero el peligro era inminente.

—Escapa Megan, ahora —ordenó Martian Manhunter con firmeza volviendo a su forma natural de marciano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la joven chica confundida.

—Hazlo. Busca ayuda —dijo mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Hermano Sangre.

Miss Martian, sabiendo que no había tiempo para discutir, afirmó con su cabeza y salió volando del lugar.

—Amigos héroes, acompáñenme en este círculo y prométanme su lealtad eterna... o mueran. Su única salvación es la total sumisión a mis exigencias —dictaminó Hermano Sangre—. Solo aquí conocerán la verdad, solo aquí se conocerán a ustedes mismos. Psimon —nombró Sebastian. J'onn se tensionó inmediatamente ante la mención de ese nombre—. Comienza.

Cuando J'onn sintió la amenaza explícita deseó escapar del lugar, pero de repente y para su sorpresa, todo alrededor de él estalló en llamas, encerrándolo por todos lados.

—¿Yendo a alguna parte? —la voz de Psimon hizo eco en todas partes, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar.

Los ojos de J'onn se abrieron con estupor—. Este fuego...

Psimon se rio con un rictus desagradable—. Parece que mi predicción fue correcta. Miedo al fuego, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez débil para eso?

J'onn miró a su alrededor intentando parecer imponente, tratando de buscar la figura del villano, pero no podía ver nada mientras el fuego parecía seguir creciendo.

El marciano cerró los ojos, intentando sentir la figura que acechaba en el fuego. Sintió todo a su alrededor, apreciando las llamas carmesíes, derramando una luz terrible y caótica por todas partes, pero no había nada más que eso.

—¿Tratando de descubrir dónde estoy?

—Estás escudando tu mente, por eso mi telepatía no funciona.

—Eso fue rápido. Parece que eres más inteligente que la chica marciana —indicó Psimon.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —habló lentamente el hombre de la Liga, con voz tensa por el miedo.

—Tranquilo, todavía no he hecho nada, pero no soy conocido por mostrar compasión.

Las llamas se cerraron más a su alrededor.

—Cualquiera que sea la debilidad, la usaré contra ti—dijo el villano—. No esperes piedad, porque no habrá ninguna.

—¿Cuál es el punto de hacer algo así?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. El simple hecho de que te llames un héroe y trates de "salvar" a la gente significa que no entiendes. Simplemente estarás en desacuerdo conmigo si te digo por qué debes morir.

—No voy a caer sin pelear —comunicó J'onn.

—Qué absurdo. —Las deflagraciones se arremolinaron de nuevo alrededor del marciano, luego lo apuñalaron hacia adentro, las cuchillas letalmente afiladas rasgaron la piedra cuando atravesaron su cuerpo y cortaron el suelo.

Porque al final, hicieron exactamente eso: pasaron directamente a través de él.

—Puedes volverte invulnerable. Fascinante. —El fuego retrocedió cuando la voz funesta del villano se escuchó. — ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste...? —La voz de Psimon se apaciguó un poco, pero de esa forma solo se percibía más amenazante, como una alimaña que sisea lista para atacar. — ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si estás haciendo lo correcto?

—¿Perdón?

—Una vez que estés muerto, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. A menos, por supuesto, que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo este... tormento. Con el que ninguno de ustedes parece ser capaz de lidiar. Pero si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con esto, entonces, por supuesto, continuaré.

J'onn interrumpió lo que estaba por decir y aulló de dolor cuando sintió como algo apuñalaba su cuerpo, como si escalpelos incandescentes le acribillaran cada centímetro de la piel.

El hombre marciano, que ahora estaba en el suelo, se retorció y vociferó. Jason pensó que los fuertes aullidos llegarían a las casas vecinas. _«Que venga la policía_ —pensó desesperado—; _cualquiera, quien sea...»_

—Quiero oírte gritar más. Psimon dice... dolor.

Martian Manhunter sintió como algo lo golpeó en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza y se arqueó en el suelo. Sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, su alma misma siendo destrozada. Su mente estaba nublada, los pensamientos ciegos por el malestar. Él estaba vagamente consciente del sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar darle a Psimon la satisfacción de escuchar más de sus gritos.

—Levántate —ordenó Psimon con suavidad frenando momentáneamente la orden de dolor—. Levántate y ruega clemencia. Aunque yo no tengo clemencia. —Él se molestó ante su falta de sumisión—. Dije levántate, ¿acaso no escuchas? —indicó el villano con voz tirana. — ¡Psimon dice... levántate! —bramó él enojado por su insubordinación.

Psimon utilizó sus poderes telequinéticos, consiguiendo que dos filamentos sujetaran fuertemente los brazos del miembro de la Liga y lo alzaran. Los asientos de madera del templo comenzaron a levitar también, al tiempo que los fanáticos empezaban a aplaudir y vitorear una vez que el fuego se disipaba tenuemente dejando ver todo el macabro " _espectáculo_ ".

Jason Todd estaba, literalmente, espantado.

La escena que estaba presenciando era inesperada, tan extraña, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir antes de que su mente pudiera asimilarlo todo.

En el centro del sagrario, bajo la cúpula principal, docenas de bancos de madera apilados por una fuerza invisible ahora ardían como una especie de pira funeraria de dimensiones épicas. La hoguera se alzaba hasta la cúpula de la iglesia. Cuando los ojos de Jason ascendieron, el verdadero horror de la escena descendió como un ave de presa.

En lo alto, desde el lado derecho e izquierdo del techo, colgaban dos cables utilizados para balancear recipientes de incienso sobre la congregación. Sin embargo, los cables no sujetaban incensarios en este momento. Ni se balanceaban. Los habían utilizado para otra cosa...

Un hombre verde colgaba de los cables. Pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, era Martian Manhunter, miembro de la Liga. Cada muñeca estaba sujeta a un cable, y Psimon lo habían alzado casi hasta el punto de descuartizarlo. Tenía los brazos extendidos como clavado a un crucifijo invisible que flotara en la casa de Dios.

O en la casa del Diablo para ser más preciso.

Jason se sintió paralizado cuando miró. Un momento después, presenció la abominación final. El hombre verde estaba vivo. Había un emblema grabado en el pecho de él. Le habían marcado a fuego con un símbolo extraño. Cuando las llamas lamieron los pies del hombre, la víctima lanzó un terrible grito de dolor y su cuerpo tembló.

—Malditos... psicópatas... enfermos —balbuceó Jason viendo la enfermiza escena.

—Esto es lo que le espera a Batman y a todo su grupo de amigos, incluidos los Titanes —dijo Mayhem con entusiasmo—. Arderán para siempre con la marca de Scath en sus cuerpos impíos. Las flamas de nuestro Dios los purgarán. Que suerte tiene él, ¿no lo crees? Lo envidio porque yo también desearía que mi cuerpo estuviera hechizado e inflamado por el fuego de nuestro Dios, hasta mis entrañas, sería una dulzura tan extrema y exquisita... ser atravesada por su lanza dorada...

—Estás loca, mujer —dijo Jason pasmado por el comentario, viendo a la excéntrica mujer que ahora tenía una mirada desorbitada y lunática mientras veía el tétrico suceso.

El fuego desprendía demasiado calor. Jason se obligó a mirar de nuevo al hombre colgado.

El humo y las llamas remolineaban en lo alto de la cúpula y el olor a carne quemada era sumamente intolerable. Los cables que sujetaban las muñecas del hombre pasaban por poleas fijadas en el techo y descendían de nuevo hasta abrazaderas metálicas empotradas a cada lado de la iglesia. Una repentina llamarada se alzó más que las demás, y Jason oyó un chillido penetrante. La piel de las plantas de los pies del hombre estaba empezando a cubrirse de ampollas. El hombre marciano se estaba asando vivo. Pero lo peor eran los gritos... y los festejos de la multitud.

J'onn trató de volverse invulnerable otra vez, pero un haz de luz potente lo atravesó, y fue directamente impelido fuera del fuego directamente hacia el piso de la capilla.

—Lo siento. —Doctor Luz sonrió sádicamente aproximándose al lugar—. Pero sus chillidos de sufrimiento me dieron jaqueca.

—No te preocupes —respondió Psimon suavemente, materializándose por fin en la escena—. Me estaba cansando de torturarlo de todos modos —miró hacia abajo, luego pateó al marciano en la cara, con fuerza.

—Falta la chica —hizo saber Luz.

—Deja que me encargue también de ella —expresó el psíquico con una mueca retorcida en su semblante.

.

.

.

Miss Martian voló por el pasillo y entró en un auditorio. Ella revoloteó y miró a su alrededor. Gritó al instante cuando una explosión psíquica la golpeó, sacándola del camuflaje temporal. Ella gruñó y levantó la vista.

El hombre bajó su capa para revelar un cerebro rosa oscuro escondido debajo de lo que ella supuso que podría ser vidrio. — ¡Psimon dice que te reveles!

Miss Martian se defendió, forzándose a entrar en su mente. Se encontró en un sitio oscuro.

—Ah, entonces quieres pelear conmigo aquí. Eres una chica tonta. Martian Manhunter hizo bien en entrenarte. Suponiendo que sobrevivas a este encuentro. —La cabeza de Psimon apareció, más grande que su cuerpo. Dedos negros forrados en rojo la alcanzaron. Ella los empujó hacia atrás con extrañas burbujas verdes, tratando de protegerse de las garras del villano.

—No eres el único que puede luchar en el plano psíquico —se burló Miss Martian. Psimon gruñó, empujando más fuerte contra sus escudos.

—No me evitarás, niña. —Rayos negros y rojos persiguieron a Megan mientras corría para escapar del reino de pesadilla en el que había sido arrastrada.

La marciana miró al hombre con dureza.

—¿O tal vez podría usar tu mayor temor contra ti? —preguntó Psimon.

Megan cayó débilmente al suelo, pero lo miró bruscamente. Su cara sonriente y engreída le dijo que sabía algo. Y ese algo no era nada bueno.

—Psimon dice, muéstrame quién o más bien lo que realmente eres.

Miss Martian jadeó y agarró su cabeza. — ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es lo que soy en realidad!

La chica comenzó a transformarse, y comenzó a parecerse a un monstruo blanco, y ya no se parecía en nada a ella.

Ella dejó escapar un temible rugido de angustia.

Psimon se burló de Megan—. No tenía idea de qué harías todo lo posible para ocultar tu verdadero ser.

—¡NO! —gritó Miss Martian y dejó escapar una gran explosión, pero Psimon lo detuvo fácilmente con un escudo. Él sonrió, y agitó su dedo de un lado a otro.

—Ah, ah, ah, no dije Psimon dice...

La explosión fue redirigida de nuevo a Miss Martian.

La marciana gritó mientras se desplomaba en su cuerpo humanoide y su traje marciano. Aterrizó dolorosamente sobre la tierra y la arena de Marte.

Ella gimió cuando se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

Avanzó un poco y vio a Psimon parado a unos metros frente a ella con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Ven, ahora. Ambos sabemos que no eres quién eres realmente. ¿Por qué te mentirías a ti misma en tu propia mente?

—¡No es mentira! ¡Esto es lo que soy! —Miss Martian chilló al psíquico.

Una explosión verde azulada surgió de su frente y estalló el escudo negro de Psimon. El polvo se elevó a su alrededor, pero a Megan no le importó.

Psimon permaneció sonriendo—. Wow, y dicen que yo soy enfermizo.

Miss Martian detuvo su ataque. Psimon transformó su escudo en un rayo y arrojó lejos a la chica. El villano voló hacia adelante.

—Vamos a profundizar un poco más, descubramos de qué tenemos miedo, ¿sí? —se burló.

Un escudo negro surgió de la frente de Psimon y envolvió a Megan, que gritó.

Ella vio a J'onn, como un gigante.

—Lo siento, Megan. Pero ahora no hay lugar para ti en la tierra. —Martian Manhunter se marchitó, y volvieron a donde empezaron, en medio de Marte.

—¡Ah, y desterrada de Marte también! —se burló Psimon.

Una barrera de arena se llevó el paisaje y la trajo de vuelta al vacío negro sin fin.

—Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor, ¿verdad? —indicó Psimon.

Miss Martian quería escapar, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Una ráfaga de ardor y dolor la taladró de la cabeza a los pies cuando un destello de poder del psíquico la golpeó.

Su cuerpo quedó envuelto en fuego cuando una ola tras otra de dolor asaltó cada fibra de su ser. Sentía que sus nervios estaban siendo atravesados por algún instrumento de tortura, mientras que sus músculos, sus músculos enervados, parecían cortarse corte a corte. Su boca se abrió y un grito escapó cuando el dolor la alcanzó...

—Ahora tu alma le pertenece a Trigon —expresó una voz.

Después una negrura impenetrable descendió sobre ella.

* * *

 **Greenwich Village, New York**

Ella se acurruca de dolor cuando la realidad se reforma a su alrededor nuevamente cuando la visión se desvanece lentamente, y Xanadu comienza a llorar, porque lo ve. Ella ve la oscuridad. Ella lo ve crecer y volverse más poderoso. Y entonces, ella ve el final.

 _ **«Si, soy Madame Xanadu. Veo hacia el futuro...»**_

Con esfuerzo enderezó su cabeza y echó un vistazo a las dos últimas cartas que estaban retenidas en la palma de su mano.

— _El Mundo... y El Juicio._

 _ **«...y el futuro me mira de vuelta».**_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? El discurso de Hermano Sangre, la aparición de** _ **El Espantapájaros**_ **y Madame Xanadu, la pelea de Psimon y varias cosas más. Mucha información importante también.**

 **Espero no se hayan aburrido porque fue muy largo, traté de intercalar varias partes para que no fuera tan monótono.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos!**


End file.
